For the Summer by camoozle in Portuguese
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Todos os anos, Bella espera que os 'Cheques de Pagamento' se instalem em sua tranquila cidade do rio, e todos os anos Edward é dela, apenas pelo verão. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

_**For the Summer**_

**Título Traduzido: **Pelo Verão

**Autora: **camoozle

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió, Ju Martinhão, Laysa Melo, Larissa Catanhede, Leili Pattz e Maiara Turatti

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Todos os anos, Bella espera pelos 'Cheques de Pagamento' se instalarem em sua tranquila cidade do rio, e todos os anos Edward é dela, apenas pelo verão. Todos humanos._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **camoozle, **que nos autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _**camoozle, **_who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu sento com as minhas costas pressionadas contra o peito dele. Com seus braços presos ao redor da minha cintura e seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus, eu inclino minha cabeça para trás na curva da sua clavícula. A doca de madeira em que estamos sentados está fria e uma brisa ligeira desliza pelo meu cabelo e escoa o seu caminho para as costuras do leve casaco branco que protege o meu corpo. Eu estremeço enquanto olho para cima para as manchas de cor acendendo o céu noturno, o barulho das explosões chacoalha a ponte abaixo de nós e enche o ar com o cheiro de pólvora queimada. A cor queimando reflete na água e o show abaixo é quase tão deslumbrante quanto as explosões e chuva de cores na larga escuridão acima de nós.

Eu solto minhas mãos para alcançar em minha bolsa e retiro minha câmera, ajustando a abertura para a vibração do céu afogueado, e aponto a lente para o horizonte, tentando captar o efeito dos fogos de artifício na superfície ondulante, o clique, clique, clique da câmera esbarrando em cada quadro.

"Olhe para isso, olhe para a água. Não é incrível? Veja como parece com vidro, a cor refletindo o movimento. Parece que está dançando." Eu digo, e ele respira no pedacinho de pele exposta entre o meu cachecol e meu suéter.

"Você sempre foi assim, sabe? Perceptiva, observadora, atenta. A maneira como você vê as coisas, coisas que eu não notaria nem em um milhão de anos, você as vê e as torna visíveis para os outros. Isso, minha querida, é o que eu acho que é incrível." Sua voz é baixa, tão suave e doce como chocolate líquido, e eu sorrio sozinha com a sua lembrança.

"Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu imaginei este exato momento." Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, o calor da sua respiração um alívio do frio gelado e isso faz arrepios dançarem em toda a minha pele. Eu giro meu pescoço para que eu possa ver seu rosto, a cor explodindo no céu fazendo seus olhos brilharem em tons de vermelho e verde e dourado.

"Oh, eu acho que tenho uma ideia." Eu respondo, sorrindo para ele e me movendo para chegar mais perto. Seus braços apertam em volta de mim e eu o sinto suspirar, o nevoeiro exalando da sua boca enquanto o calor da sua respiração mistura com o ar frio da noite. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que nos levou 17 anos para chegar a este momento".

"Nada mais de '_talvez no próximo ano_' para nós." Ele murmura suavemente. Seus lábios pressionam no meu templo e ele os deixa permanecer na minha pele, respirando e mantendo a nossa conexão, uma conexão forjada perto de duas décadas atrás em um tempo muito diferente e um lugar muito diferente.

Dezessete verões. Eu passei os últimos 17 anos da minha vida tentando encontrar um equilíbrio entre amá-lo e odiá-lo, pertencendo a ele e ressentindo-me dele por isso, esperando ansiosamente que ele chegasse e chorando porque eu sabia que ele teria que ir embora e, ainda assim, em seus braços, eu nunca me senti tão completa. Levamos 17 anos para perceber o que eu sabia no meu coração quando eu tinha 11 anos.

Ele sempre foi meu só pelo verão. Eu nunca me deixei acreditar que ele poderia ser meu para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Bem, nova fic na área... e a boa notícia é que essa fic está TODA traduzida. É a melhor fic do mundo! _

_Só recentemente a autora permitiu a tradução, mas traduzimos, betamos e deixamos a fic toda prontinha pra postar, agora só depende de vc's!_

_O próximo capítulo será postado amanhã, então a meta é de 100 reviews para isso acontecer..._

_Mexam seus dedinhos!_

_**Ju**_


	2. 1 – Aquele primeiro verão

**Capítulo 1 - Aquele primeiro verão**

_1983_

_Ronald Reagan está cumprindo seu terceiro ano como presidente dos Estados Unidos._

_Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi é lançado nos cinemas em 25 de maio._

_Karen Carpenter***** morre de complicações devido a anorexia nervosa, aos 32 anos._

_*Karen Anne Carpenter (Nem Haven, 02/03/1950 – Downey, 04/02/1983): foi uma cantora e baterista americana de muito sucesso. Ela e seu irmão, Richard Carpenter, formaram a dupla "The Carpenters"._

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Peixes são tão repugnantes. Olhe para eles, olhe para a maneira como eles se agitam uns sobre os outros, uma pilha de corpos gordos e escamosos engolindo os pedaços de pão velho de cachorro quente que eu estive jogando na água. Os olhos deles incham e suas bocas se deslocam para cima e para baixo em desespero. É a coisa mais grosseira e mais legal que eu já vi. Sempre que meu pai me diz para me livrar dos pães, eu avidamente pego o saco e corro para o cais para incitar o frenesi alimentar.

O sol está apenas começando a subir no céu, mas já está quente. Este será um verão abrasador, eu posso dizer. As pranchas abaixo de mim já estão cozinhando, e quando me sento, elas queimam as costas das minhas pernas. Elas pairam sobre a borda da ponte e eu descanso meus braços e cabeça confortavelmente sobre os trilhos de madeira. Eu posso sentir o cheiro do protetor solar na minha pele enquanto assisto os peixes continuando a se empilhar em cima uns dos outros. Não há nenhuma brisa para impedir o suor de escorrer na minha nuca e eu movo minha longa trança de cabelo crespo das minhas costas e coço um ponto deixado pinicando pela difusa corda de cabelo.

Eu observo a rampa de lançamento, onde uma dúzia de caminhões, ou algo assim, pacientemente espera para colocar seus brinquedos na água rasa. Eles são os veranistas, os turistas. Cheques de Pagamento, meu irmão gosta de chamá-los assim porque eles trazem o dinheiro. Eles estão todos aqui para o verão, todos eles atraídos pelo clima quente e seco do deserto do Arizona e do local para esportes aquáticos que o Rio Colorado fornece.

Meu pai, Charlie, é proprietário da marina e já está embalado com o primeiro turista da temporada. As famílias estão embarcando as casas flutuantes que eles alugaram para a semana, ou eles já vêm com seus pontões***** e lanchas e jet skis, e todos eles estão desajeitadamente colocando em torno da zona sem ondas****** e se dirigindo para o posto de gasolina.

_* Pontão (pontoon boat): é um tipo de embarcação de custo baixo. Foto: www. romppais shopimages/ pontoon/ fishing%20pontoon. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_** Zona sem ondas (no wake zone): é a parte do lago (perto da costa) onde os barcos têm que ir devagar o suficiente para não causar uma esteira (ondas)._

Meu irmão facilmente encanta os clientes com seu sorriso de covinhas. Ele enche seus tanques com gasolina, mencionando todas as amenidades que a nossa marina tem para oferecer, como os pedalinhos e caiaques, e agradecendo-lhes pela sua clientela, como meu pai o ensinou. Emmett é um vendedor natural e os clientes sempre caem em seus discursos. Eu acho que é porque ele é alto para a sua idade. Ele tem apenas 14 anos, mas todo mundo acha que ele já é um adulto. Ele tem o mesmo cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos que eu tenho, e a mesma pele bronzeada, mas todo mundo o chama de "belo", ou o que seja. Eu acho que isso significa que ele é bonito, ou algo assim, mas eu não vejo isso. Suas orelhas são muito grandes e ele tem uma pequena cicatriz acima do olho esquerdo, que faz parecer que ele está sempre concentrando-se muito forte. Ele é de uma forma mais inteligente do que a maioria nos seus 14 anos, no entanto. Eu acho que ele poderia ser presidente um dia. Quero dizer, se uma estrela de cinema pode fazer o trabalho, com certeza meu irmão inteligente e incrível pode.

Eu puxo o desconfortável elástico do meu maiô. A lycra do traje de uma peça só vai se tornar minha segunda pele neste verão, mas neste momento está escavando em meus ombros e enfiando na minha bunda. Eu preciso de um maiô novo, mas meu pai não pode pagar, não por outro par de semanas. É assim a cada ano. Meu pai faz o possível para racionar o dinheiro que nós ganhamos durante o verão para fazê-lo esticar durante todo o ano, mas coisas como maiôs novos são raras, apesar de geralmente passarmos o verão inteiro em nossos trajes de banho. Eles são como os nossos uniformes, ou algo assim. O que eu estou usando agora eu tenho pelo menos há duas temporadas. Eu me lembro quando meu pai teve que amarrar as tiras juntas na parte de trás porque era muito grande quando ele o comprou e eu tive que usar shorts sobre ele porque ele cedia na parte traseira. Agora ele está começando a ficar fino e estou presa vestindo meu short sobre ele novamente até que eu consiga um novo. Talvez a minha mãe vá me comprar um quando eu for visitá-la na próxima semana.

Eu gostaria que minha mãe morasse mais perto de nós, mas quando meus pais se divorciaram, ela disse que queria viver seus sonhos. Eu não sei o que isso significa exatamente, mas Vegas parece muito sonhador. Ela é uma jogadora de cartas no Tropicana, e lá tem uma piscina muito grande. Às vezes ela nos permite nadar lá e eu finjo que sou uma ociosa cantora rica relaxando antes do meu grande show. Eu uso o meu melhor maiô e o grande óculos de sol redondo da minha mãe nessas viagens, e ela nos leva bebidas de frutas em copos altos com pequenos guarda-chuvas e finos canudos vermelhos. Nós a visitamos uma vez por mês. É apenas uma hora de carro e papai nos deixa lá e minha mãe nos traz para casa. Emmett diz que não vai este mês, mas ele vai. Ele tenta ser durão, mas sei que ele sente falta dela.

Eu quebro um outro pedaço de pão e o atiro para o monte de peixes gordos. Seus corpos cinza brilhantes elevam-se acima da superfície e eu sempre fico espantada em como eles conseguem sair da água assim. Peixes devem ter barbatanas muito fortes. Isso, ou eles devem pensar que pão velho empapado tem gosto de sorvete, ou algo assim.

"Ei, você! Menina! Eu quero tentar." Eu ouço um garoto dizer e olho em volta, imaginando para quem ele está falando tão rudemente. O sol está brilhando nos meus olhos e eu os aperto enquanto tento visualizar a sombra do menino diante de mim. Ele move ligeiramente para a esquerda, sua cabeça agora bloqueando o sol, e seu rosto aparece.

Ele está brilhando. O sol dourado atrás da sua cabeça está fazendo o seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado arder como fogo. Ele é da minha idade, eu acho, talvez um pouco mais velho, e sua boca é muito vermelha, como se ele tivesse acabado de terminar um sorvete arco-íris Push-Up*****, ou algo assim. Seus dentes e língua estão manchados de rosa com calda pegajosa acumulada nos cantos da sua boca. Seus olhos verdes parecem que são brilhantes do reflexo da água, e ele tem os cílios mais longos que eu já vi, como penas, e eu me pergunto se eles são tão macios como eles aparentam.

_*Sorvete arco-íris Push-Up: é um sorvete no palito que vem com cinco sabores, colorido como um arco-íris. Foto: cdn. blogs. babble family-kitchen/ files/ push-up-pops_2/ 03. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Ele é um turista, um Cheque de Pagamento, tenho certeza. É óbvio em sua pele pálida e impecável. Suas pernas finas são interrompidas por joelhos protuberantes saindo sob sua bermuda azul, e há um pequeno jacaré costurado em sua camisa pólo branca. Em seus pés estão novos sapatos mocassim de couro, que eu só podia sonhar em possuir. Eu olho para as minhas velhas sandálias, as tiras esfregando bolhas em minha pele. Eu sempre tenho que parar de andar para sacudir as pedras afiadas e cascalho debaixo dos meus pés.

"Eu tenho um nome." Eu respondo, um pouco irritada com o seu tom.

"Bem, como eu deveria saber o seu nome? Eu acabei de conhecer você." Ele diz, colocando as mãos sobre os quadris.

"Nós nem sequer nos conhecemos realmente. Tecnicamente, eu nem deveria estar falando com você." Eu digo enquanto me levanto. Eu sou mais alta do que ele e eu de repente me sinto muito confiante. Eu sorrio para o menino muito pálido, seu estranho cabelo de fogo ainda capturando a minha atenção, e jogo para ele o saco de pão. "Aqui, você pode tê-lo. Eu acabei aqui, de qualquer maneira. Certifique-se de que você jogue o saco na lata de lixo quando tiver terminado completamente".

Eu começo a caminhar de volta para o escritório para ver se meu pai precisa de ajuda, mas o menino agarra a alça do meu maiô por trás e o elástico estala contra as minhas costas com uma picada. Eu giro ao redor pronta para nocauteá-lo, mas ele está simplesmente ali parado, sorrindo. E então ele pisca. Minha boca cai aberta, seu sorriso estúpido deixando-me ainda mais furiosa. Que idiota!

Eu nem sei o que fazer. Minha resposta normal seria dar um soco nele. Isso é o que eu aprendi crescendo com um irmão mais velho, se alguém toca você, você o nocauteia. Meu irmão teve a certeza que eu soubesse como dar um soco decente, e este garoto é tão magrelo, eu poderia derrubá-lo totalmente.

Algo sobre o seu sorriso me faz congelar e esquecer o que eu deveria fazer. Eu não consigo nem pensar em algo para dizer e de repente eu me sinto como uma idiota.

Exatamente então, uma senhora magnificamente bela chama e nós dois viramos e olhamos para ela. Sua pele é como seda e seu cabelo marrom dourado é perfeitamente liso. Ela veste um biquíni preto muito pequeno com um pequeno short de corrida vermelho enfeitado com branco, que se destaca contra suas esbeltas pernas bronzeadas. Estou um pouco envergonhada com a forma como olho para o seu corpo perfeito, mas então eu imagino que ela não se vestiria assim se não quisesse ser olhada. Ela abre a boca e sua beleza desaparece rapidamente com o que ela diz.

"Eddie! Traga a porra da sua bunda para cá! Eu disse a você para não sair correndo, seu merdinha".

Não são realmente suas palavras que são ofensivas, vivendo na marina eu ouço linguagem pior do que isso da boca do meu próprio pai, mas a voz dela é tão cheia de ódio. O sorriso do menino desaparece e ele corre de volta para ela com a cabeça abaixada. Ela parece muito jovem, mas eu acho que ela é sua mãe, porque ela puxa o cabelo dele e o empurra ao redor enquanto ele tropeça para uma das casas flutuantes amarradas à doca.

Eu me viro rapidamente e marcho direto para o escritório do meu pai, as lágrimas queimando nos meus olhos quando penso em como eu estava pronta para bater naquele menino. Não admira que ele fosse tão rude, sua mãe é horrível! Eu lamento por querer socá-lo, mas eu me recuso a deixar minhas lágrimas caírem. Não, eu não vou derramar lágrimas sobre algum Cheque de Pagamento de verão bobo.

Eu tenho que forçar a porta para o escritório do meu pai. A porta enrosca algumas vezes e a tinta está lascando do tapume de madeira. O escritório está ligado ao pequeno hotel de 12 quartos que é parte da marina. Ele herdou a pequena estância do seu pai, que começou a marina com apenas um acampamento e um lançamento de cascalho. Agora, o resort inclui o hotel, com uma piscina e spa, uma cafeteria e um armazém geral, lotes de estacionamento para trailers e motorhomes*** **e barracas, 16 casas modulares para aquelas famílias que permanecem todo o verão, mais de 100 barcos deslizam pelo cais, e uma área de lazer com vôlei, bocha, um balanço e uma dúzia de fogueiras ao longo da pequena praia particular. Temos também locação de pedalinhos e caiaques e bóias de ar. Meu pai é realmente bom no negócio.

_* Trailer é um carro pequeno, como uma van, onde dentro se localiza pequenos cômodos e utensílios domésticos, engatado em um carro que o puxa; foto: images01. olx ui/ 6/ 02/ 76/ 1277764112_102379676_1-Fotos-de-VENDE-SE-TRAILER-IMPERDIVEL-1277764112. jpg (retirar espaços). Motorhome é uma casa acoplada em um veículo automotor, ou seja, uma casa sobre rodas, geralmente um ônibus; foto: www. freewords. com. br/ wp-content/ gallery/ campings-para-motorhome-no-brasil/campings-para-motorhome-no-brasil-trailer-camping4. jpg (retirar espaços)._

"Bem, inferno, Bells, olhe para essa carranca! É muito cedo para você estar usando uma cara assim." Meu pai ri quando eu entro como uma tempestade na pequena sala. Não é muito mais frio aqui do que está lá fora, mas pelo menos há um grande ventilador soprando perto da janela. "O que tem suas penas eriçadas?"

"Nada." Eu resmungo, o encontro com o menino de olhos verdes muito humilhante para recontar. Eu me deixo cair em uma das desconfortáveis cadeiras de vinil na frente da sua mesa enquanto ele ocupadamente rabisca algo em seus livros. Ele olha para mim com seus olhos castanhos amassados e seu bigode espesso se contorce sobre seus lábios finos. Ele sabe que eu não estou sendo sincera; seu bigode sempre contorce assim quando ele está tentando descobrir as coisas.

"Ah, está vendo? Agora, eu não acredito nisso por um segundo. Você tem raiva escrita por todo esse seu rostinho bonito." Meu pai diz suavemente. Eu olho para as sandálias nos meus pés, sacudindo meu pé para libertar uma pedra presa entre meus dedos.

"Eu simplesmente odeio o início do verão. Todas essas pessoas pensam que são tão especiais com seus grandes barcos e suas roupas extravagantes." Eu digo, pensando sobre o novo sapato mocassim do menino e o jeito que ele piscou para mim, como se estivesse pensando em uma piada e eu fosse a parte final da piada.

"Aqueles barcos grandes e roupas extravagantes colocam um teto sobre a sua cabeça, senhorita. E um sorvete em sua mão." Meu pai pisca e estende um par de moedas brilhantes, e eu sei que ele está certo. Não adianta argumentar com ele, eu sei que somos mais sortudos do que a maioria das pessoas nesta pequena cidade. Além disso, é o início da temporada e meu pai está ocupado. Eu não deveria trazê-lo para baixo com o meu humor azedo.

"Eu sei, papai." Eu digo, ligeiramente envergonhada que eu até mesmo o incomodasse. Ele se levanta e coloca as moedas na minha mão antes de beijar-me na cabeça. Essa é a minha dica para sair, e eu embolso o dinheiro antes de caminhar de volta para o calor sufocante.

Eu fujo para o armazém geral, as moedas tilintando no meu bolso, e vejo um rosto familiar parado perto da porta. Seu cabelo preto em curvas ao redor dos seus ombros e seus olhos castanhos escuros parecem com pequenos seixos. Ele está na minha turma e eu o conheço há tanto tempo quanto consigo me lembrar. Jacob Black tem muitos irmãos que são exatamente parecidos com ele. Há seis deles ao todo, e a cada ano o professor sempre diz como há outra criança da sua família na classe. O pai deles administra o único local de armazenamento de embarcações da cidade. Eles vivem em uma casa perto de onde costumávamos ir para a escola elementar, 1,6 quilômetros, ou algo assim, da marina em uma estrada de terra e asfalto rachado. Este ano nós iremos para a escola secundária em Boulder City, uma viagem de ônibus de 20 quilômetros da cidade, e eu estou um pouco animada. Tenho ido à escola com os mesmos dez rostos desde que estava no jardim de infância, então estou pronta para conhecer novos amigos. Eu poderia até ter uma menina na minha turma este ano.

"Bella smella*****." Jacob grita enquanto seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Jared e Paul, marcham para fora da loja. Meu pai diz que Jacob tira sarro de mim porque ele acha que eu sou bonita. Acho que ele está apenas tentando fazer-se sentir melhor porque ele tem um nariz grande. Havia algumas crianças malvadas que ficaram aqui no ano passado que continuaram chamando Jacob de 'focinho'. Ele não gostou muito. Esse é o ano em que ele começou a me chamar de apelidos.

_*Smell significa cheiro, então aqui ele usa "smella" para rimar com Bella, podendo ser algo como "Bella fedida"._

Eu passo por ele, mas paro quando abro a porta para a pequena loja. "Boa, Jake. Ainda só sabe uma palavra que rima com Bella, hein? Que tal Bella fella*****? Ou Bello Jello*****? Oh! Bells smells, essa é uma boa variação no seu favorito atemporal." Eu digo com o meu sorriso mais falso. Tirar sarro de mim mesma sempre ferra com a pontada dos seus insultos.

_*Fella pode significar "homem, sujeito, cara", então poderia ser algo como "Bella homem". Jello significa gelatina, então seria "Bella gelatina"._

"Feche a porta, Bella. Você está deixando todo o ar quente entrar." Leah vocifera para mim de dentro.

"Mais tarde, Jake the fake*****." Eu sorrio enquanto Jacob faz uma carranca para mim por trás da porta de vidro. Estou surpresa que ele não mostrou seu dedo do meio para mim. Ele acha que é tão legal, e sempre age especialmente rude na frente dos seus irmãos. Eles o provocariam muito se soubessem que ele chorou e fez xixi nas calças quando vimos aquela cobra na trilha de caminhada na semana passada. Que bebê chorão!

_*Deixei em inglês para rimar, então seria "Jake o falso"._

"Oi, Leah." Eu digo e puxo as moedas do meu bolso. Meu pai a contratou para administrar a loja neste verão. Ela tem 16 anos e tem cabelo preto realmente curto e olhos da cor exata das nuvens escuras durante a temporada de tempestades. Ela namora firme com o irmão mais velho de Jacob, Sam. Ele trabalha com seu pai no local de armazenamento de barcos. Ele vai assumir quando seu pai se aposentar, assim como Emmett acabará por assumir a marina. E eu serei livre para ser uma cantora famosa, ou algo assim, viajar pelo mundo e comer todo o sorvete que eu quiser. Pelo menos, é isso o que eu digo a mim mesma. "Um Big Otis, por favor".

"Não sei por que Charlie se incomoda em dar dinheiro a você, ele é o dono da loja." Leah observa e puxa o sanduíche de chocolate coberto de sorvete do freezer atrás do balcão.

"Eu gosto de comprá-los eu mesma." Eu digo indignada.

Eu estive pedindo a ele para me dar um emprego durante todo o ano, mas ele continua dizendo que eu sou apenas uma criança e deveria estar fora fazendo coisas de criança, mas eu me sinto como uma lesma inútil. Eu posso fazer todas as coisas que Emmett pode fazer. Posso lançar o barco e puxá-lo para o deslizamento. Eu posso abastecer com gasolina. Eu posso trabalhar na caixa registadora, e eu sou muito melhor em matemática do que Emmett, mas meu pai continua dizendo não, então eu continuo passando meus verões nas docas. Às vezes, Emmett vai me levar no barco para esquiar, ou ele vai me puxar na bóia de ar. Isso só acontece no final do verão, no final de agosto, quando os Cheques de Pagamento ligam seus motorhome e engatam seus trailers e vão embora de Willow Cove, queimados de sol e saturados com água, e de volta ao conforto de suas vidas reais.

Para eles, este é apenas um período de férias. Para nós, esta é a vida real.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sento-me entre meu pai e meu irmão na velha picape do meu pai enquanto o rádio retumba as melodias familiares que meu pai tanto ama. A cabine apertada enche com as músicas de The Carpenters, The Eagles e Fleetwood Mac, e meu pai canta junto com as letras. As janelas estão abaixadas todo o caminho e o vento está soprando meu cabelo por todo o lugar. Tento controlá-lo, mas é realmente inútil. Emmett continua me dando olhares de reprovação porque, duas vezes agora, meu cabelo quase ficou preso no seu chiclete.

"Jesus, Bella, você não pode amarrar essa merda para trás, ou algo assim?" Emmett amaldiçoa, e meu pai estende o braço em torno de mim para bater-lhe na nuca. Emmett esteve andando por aí com os irmãos mais velhos de Jacob durante todo o verão e pensa que ele é muito legal agora.

"Emmett, eu estou te avisando. É melhor você prestar atenção à sua boca na frente da sua mãe. Se eu ouvir uma reclamação sobre você xingar, você pode dizer adeus para o resto do verão. Vou colocar você no depósito de lixo. Não me teste, você ouviu?" Meu pai avisa enquanto equilibra um cigarro entre os dedos calejados que ele está usando para apontar para ele, enfatizando cada palavra com um movimento do seu pulso. Cinzas do cigarro voam no meu rosto e eu aperto meus olhos para evitar a picada. O rosto do meu irmão escurece e posso dizer que ele está com raiva. Ele sempre fica com este vinco na testa quando está chateado, e suas covinhas desaparecem.

"Sim, senhor." Meu irmão diz, mas depois resmunga, "Imbecil" sob sua respiração. Eu olho para o meu pai com o canto do meu olho, mas ele simplesmente continua dirigindo. Se ele ouviu Emmett amaldiçoar, ele não está deixando aparecer.

Nós dirigimos sobre a represa Hoover Dam***** e por toda a linha de estado para Nevada. Inclino-me sobre o meu irmão, tentando dar uma boa olhada na represa.

_* __Represa Hoover Dam__: localizada na estrada 93, é uma das maiores obras de engenharia dos EUA e fator decisivo no desenvolvimento desta região, pois gera __energia para toda a cidade de Las Vegas e grande parte dos estados de Arizona, Nevada e Utah. A estrada 93 atravessa a parte superior da barreira, e quem quiser pode parar no local, apreciar a vista do lago formado pelo represamento do Rio Colorado e também percorrer o interior da usina em um dos tours organizados para turistas. Foto:_ _ upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ commons/ b/ b2/ Hoover_dam_from_air. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Ela ainda está lá." Emmett diz para mim. Ele diz isso todos os meses. Eu apenas gosto de olhar para as estruturas. Você pode ver a parte de trás da represa, uma grande parede curva, e os cilindros de concreto saindo da água a partir da rodovia.

"Eu sei." Eu respondo, sentando de volta no meu lugar e tentando encontrar algo para o que olhar pelos próximos 45 minutos. Eu suspiro, desejando que eu não tivesse deixado meu suspense de Nancy Drew em minha mochila na caçamba da picape.

"Quer jogar slug-bug*****? Placa de licença de fora do estado? Eu espião?" Emmett pergunta. Eu acho que ele está tão entediado quanto eu.

_*Slug-bug: um jogo onde você bate em alguém quando você vê um Fusca._

"Placa de licença de fora do estado." Eu escolho, observando o carro em frente a nós. "PLACA DE LICENÇA DE FORA DO ESTADO, ARIZONA!" Eu grito para ele e sorrio.

"Tudo bem, você conseguiu um." Emmett ri. Continuamos jogando até chegarmos à auto-estrada 15 e pegar a saída familiar ao Tropicana. Meu pai sempre nos deixa do lado de fora do hotel. Ele diz que não quer ter que dirigir mais do que ele tem, mas eu acho que ele simplemente não quer ver onde a minha mãe mora. Ela tem uma casa bonita cerca de 15 minutos do hotel. Pelo que eu soube e das poucas coisas que me lembro, ela nunca gostou muito de viver na marina. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos quando ela foi embora, mas eles decidiram que seria melhor nós vivermos com o meu pai. Minha mãe estava trabalhando longas horas e tinha um par de trabalhos diferentes quando eles se divorciaram.

Meu pai estaciona no estacionamento e eu posso ver minha mãe do lado de fora do cassino esperando para nos encontrar. Ela está vestindo seu uniforme, uma camisa branca de colarinho nítida sob um colete de paetês verde brilhante que brilha como diamantes ao sol. Ela joga o cigarro no chão e corre para nós quando saímos da picape, seu falso capacete de cabelo loiro saltando estranhamente enquanto ela corre.

"Olá, meus bebês!" Minha mãe grita e me puxa para o seu peito, os minúsculos discos brilhantes do seu colete arranhando contra o meu rosto. Eu tento afastar, mas meu cabelo enrosca nas lantejoulas.

"Ow! Mãe, eu estou presa!" Eu grito e agarro meu cabelo enquanto ela tenta se livrar da confusão, por fim simplesmente arrancando os pequenos fios do seu colete enquanto eu grito.

"Emmett, baby, como você está?" Ela cumprimenta o meu irmão assim que eu sou descolada e ela lhe dá um grande beijo na bochecha. Emmett gosta de fingir que está todo crescido e não precisa mais ser amado, mas eu posso ver um pouco do seu sorriso com covinhas quando ela o beija na bochecha.

"Eu vou levá-los para casa no final da semana, Charlie." Minha mãe diz para o meu pai.

Ele olha para ela com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, seus olhos semicerrados do sol. "Tudo bem, Renée. Não se atrase, nós temos um grande fim de semana. Será uma temporada movimentada, você sabe." Meu pai diz a ela enquanto ela joga seus braços ao redor do meu irmão e eu.

"Eu sei tudo sobre a temporada." Ela responde secamente. Meu pai segue com as nossas mochilas enquanto ela nos vira em direção ao seu carro. É um Chrysler e ela está muito orgulhosa dele. É um conversível.

"Como está a minha Bella?" Minha mãe sussurra para mim e beija o meu templo. "Você sabe que Bella significa bonita, não é?"

"Claro, mãe, você só me disse isso um milhão de vezes." Respondo timidamente. Eu odeio quando ela fala sobre eu ser bonita, como se fosse tudo o que importa, como se o meu nome fizesse com que fosse assim.

"Eu disse?" Ela sorri e eu sorrio de volta para ela. Minha mãe é boba às vezes.

"Eu posso dirigir?" Emmett pergunta, e minha mãe vira a atenção para o meu irmão.

"Você aumentou dois anos no último mês?" Ela pergunta a ele, e eu posso ver as covinhas dele aparecem.

"Sim. Abdução alienígena." Emmett encolhe os ombros e todos nós rimos quando ela bagunça o cabelo dele.

Meu pai coloca nossas malas dentro do carro e eu saio do lado da minha mãe para abraçá-lo em torno do seu meio. Seu corpo forte e magro parece maior do que é quando ele me envolve em um abraço feroz. Ele beija minha testa antes de eu entrar no banco traseiro e fecha a porta, selando-me dentro. Ele dá um tapinha nas costas do meu irmão e acena um adeus rápido para a minha mãe antes de virar e caminhar de volta para a sua picape. Ele sempre tem um olhar estranho em seu rosto quando vai embora, eu acho que ele sente falta de nós.

Uma vez dentro do carro da minha mãe, pedimos para que ela abaixe a cobertura. Ela concorda e meu irmão sobe ao longo dos assentos para me ajudar a segurar a cobertura dobrada, antes de ir pela estrada em direção à sua pequena e bela casa azul. O sol está nas minhas costas e a blusa presa na minha pele suada tremula e esfria ao vento.

Minha mãe passa o resto da semana nos mimando com guloseimas. Boa comida, roupas novas, doces, até mesmo nos levando ao cinema para ver o novo filme de Star Wars. Minha mãe nos leva para fazer compras e eu tenho que escolher um maiô novo. Assim que minha mãe viu meu antigo esfarrapado, ela nos levou direto para a loja e comprou para nós duas novos trajes de banho e sandálias.

Na noite antes de irmos embora, minha mãe trança o meu cabelo e me deixa dormir com o seu pijama de seda. Estou deitada em sua cama enquanto ela pinta suas unhas dos pés ao meu lado. Eu a observo cuidadosamente deslizar o pincel ao longo da unha, a cor vermelho brilhante parecendo natural nas suas unhas. Ela olha para mim e sorri enquanto mergulha o pincel de volta no frasco, seus olhos inspecionando meu rosto antes de ela apertar a tampa do esmalte.

"Então, Bella, como Jacob está tratando você?" Ela finalmente pergunta. Ela sabe tudo sobre como ele me provoca.

"Ele ainda me chama de Bella smella. Fiz o que você me disse para fazer. Eu fui agradável e tentei mostrar a ele que seus comentários não significam nada para mim, mas ele simplesmente não desiste." Eu digo, deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

"Oh, querida. Eu sei que isto não faz nenhum sentido agora, mas você vai entender daqui a alguns anos. Quem sabe? Você pode até querer ser amiga dele." Eu olho para ela, esperando que ela ria. Certamente, ela está brincando. Por que eu quereria ser amiga dele?

Ela ri da minha expressão facial e acaricia sua mão sobre a minha cabeça e bochecha antes de beijar a minha testa. "Eu sei, a vida é estranha. Você acabou de lembrar que você só tem uma rachadura em tal coisa, então faça isso direito".

Eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa, mas, por algum motivo, a conversa fez-me sentir um pouco melhor. Eu rapidamente adormeci ao lado dela, minhas pernas escorregadias no pijama de seda, e seu travesseiro cheirando como a Lavanderia na marina.

Antes que eu percebesse, estamos de volta em Willow Cove e eu estou beijando meu adeus à minha mãe. Ela nos deixa fora da cidade porque ela se recusa a dirigir no pavimento irregular de volta para a marina em seu carro novo. Ela abraça-me pelo que parece uma eternidade antes que ela esteja parada ao lado do seu carro e enxuga as lágrimas dos seus olhos. Eu subo na velha picape enferrujada do meu pai, meu irmão sombrio deslizando ao meu lado. Parece um pouco mais suja, um pouco mais velha, e cheira a mofo depois de andar pela cidade no novo conversível da mamãe. Estamos quietos na pequena viagem até em casa, e eu até cochilo um par de vezes, inclinando a cabeça contra o ombro do meu pai enquanto ele dirige.

É o negócio usual quando chegamos em casa. Nossa casa móvel semi-permanente é um pouco desgastada comparada à bonita casa da minha mãe na cidade. Nossa mobília é velha e o tapete está desgastado e empoeirado, mas é a casa, no entanto. Eu lavo os pratos que meu pai deixou na pia, em seguida eu e Emmett separamos a roupa para lavar. Enchemos um par de sacos de lona com a roupa mal cheirosa e os atiramos na parte de trás do carro utilitário***** que usamos para dar a volta à marina. Emmett nos leva para a Lavanderia perto do hotel e nos revezamos sentados com a roupa enquanto o sol afunda por trás das colinas irregulares que cercam a nossa pequena enseada.

_*Carro utilitário: tipo aquele carrinho de golfe. Foto: 208. 106. 178. 74/ images/ nursery. jpg (retirar os espaços)._

Quando é a vez de Emmett observar, eu ando até a loja geral e roubo um pacote de Pixy Stix***** do corredor de doces. Leah não diz nada, apenas revira os olhos como de costume, e eu os levo até a pequena praia privada, do conjunto de balanço e quadra de vôlei. Mantenho meus pés com sandálias na água morna e rasgo o papel da parte superior do canudo, derramando o pó azedo na minha língua e farfalhando ao redor da minha boca enquanto meus lábios amassam. As ondas suaves voltam contra a areia da praia e ainda está quente do lado de fora, mesmo que tenha passado das nove horas da noite.

_* __Pixy__Stix__: é um doce__em pó__embalado em__um invólucro que__se assemelha a um__canudo__. Foto: takingoffthetrainingwheels. files. wordpress 2012/ 02/ giantpixystixopenbox. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu olho para cima. O céu está escuro e manchado com milhões de pequenas estrelas que eu não consigo ver em Las Vegas porque as luzes brilhantes dos cassinos fazem com que elas desapareçam. A lua está alta no céu e eu tropeço, um pouco tonta de esticar meu pescoço e olhar para a imensidão acima de mim.

Ouço a corrente de metal do balanço ranger atrás de mim e giro ao redor nervosamente. Eu imediatamente reconheço seus cabelos de fogo. Sua cabeça está caída para a frente, olhando para os seus sapatos de couro cavando na sujeira debaixo do assento. Eu não posso ver seu rosto, mas seus braços e pernas pálidos brilham brancos ao luar. Enxugando seus olhos, eu vejo seu corpo tremer e eu o ouço murmurar algo para si mesmo. Ele está chateado, talvez até chorando, e eu tento fugir, mas minhas sandálias estúpidas enroscam na areia e eu caio de cara no chão. Eu imediatamente olho para cima para ver se ele notou. Ele está olhando para mim agora. Ele limpa o nariz na manga da blusa e continua olhando para mim enquanto eu me levanto do chão e tiro a poeira de mim.

"Você está bem?" O menino diz para mim com uma voz quebrada, e eu me sinto suavizar um pouco em relação a ele.

"Estou bem. Eu só tropecei." Eu respondo e caminho até onde ele está balançando no balanço. "Você quer um Pixy Stix?" Eu estendo os canudos agora desmoronados e estou um pouco envergonhada pela aparência deles.

"Ok." Ele resmunga e pega um da minha mão. Eu casualmente sento no balanço ao lado dele e rasgo o papel do doce, o açúcar azedo forçando uma careta no meu rosto.

"Você estava chorando?" Pergunto a ele, e ele olha para os seus pés novamente.

"E daí?" Ele responde com uma voz aguda.

"É por causa da sua mãe?" Eu falo sem pensar e depois percebo que talvez a minha pergunta tenha sido um pouco rude.

"Ela não é minha mãe. Minha mãe está morta. Ela tinha câncer no cérebro." Ele torce o balanço, enrolando a corrente e depois soltando. Eu o observo enquanto ele está girando, girando, girando ao redor.

"Minha mãe vive em Las Vegas. Ela trabalha no Tropicana Hotel e Cassino. Ela nos deixa nadar lá algumas vezes e eu finjo que sou famosa." Eu divago, porque eu não sei mais o que dizer. Sua mãe está morta? Eu realmente não sei o que é câncer, mas eu penso em minha própria mãe e como eu me sentiria se ela fosse substituída por uma bela bruxa má. "Essa outra senhora não é muito agradável".

"Jane? Ela é minha madrasta. Eu a odeio. Ela é um monstro." Ele diz baixinho, e retoma a sua fiação e torção.

"Um monstro! Talvez ela seja um vampiro! Devemos tentar expô-la! Como um suspense de Nancy Drew!" Eu digo animadamente antes que eu possa pensar sobre o quão estúpida eu soava. Ele vai pensar que sou uma esquisitona.

"Você sabe o que? Ela quase nunca come. Aposto que ela é uma vampira e apenas bebe o sangue dos seus maridos e seus filhos. Precisamos avisar o meu pai!" Seus lábios estão sorrindo e agora ele já não parece triste, então eu sorrio de volta para ele. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo antes de ele falar novamente.

"Estávamos em uma casa flutuante. Agora vamos ficar no nosso motorhome." Ele diz, seu corpo girando e virando no balanço. "Meu pai nos trouxe aqui para o verão para que ele possa terminar o seu livro. Ele é um médico e ele faz muitos testes e experiências e depois escreve livros sobre isso".

"De onde você é?" Pergunto a ele. Eu estou sempre interessada em ver de onde os Cheques de Pagamento vêm. No ano passado, fiz um objetivo de conhecer uma pessoa de cada um dos 50 estados. Até agora, eu consegui de seis estados. As pessoas que vêm passar as férias aqui são na sua maioria da Califórnia ou Nevada, mas no ano passado havia uma família aqui de Massachusetts. Eu gostava de ouvi-los falar.

"Seattle, Washington. Levamos dois dias inteiros para dirigir até aqui. Onde você mora?" Ele faz a pergunta como se fosse uma competição e quem viajou a maior distância ganha.

"Eu moro aqui." Eu digo com orgulho. Às vezes as crianças são impressionadas com isso, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava tentando impressionar esse menino. É estranho como ele me faz sentir, toda esvoaçante na minha barriga, e as palavras que saem da minha boca soam bobas.

"Você mora aqui? Legal! Você consegue viver aqui o ano todo?"

Eu gosto dessa reação e eu aceno minha cabeça. "Sim. Eu posso dirigir o nosso barco também." Eu acrescento.

"De jeito nenhum! Podemos ir para um passeio no seu barco amanhã?" Ele pergunta, mas eu penso antes de responder. Emmett terá que ir com a gente. Eu não estou realmente autorizada a pilotar o barco sozinha, mas se Emmett sair com a gente, talvez meu pai nos deixe levar o barco apenas um pouco pelo rio.

"Talvez. Eu tenho que perguntar ao meu pai." Eu digo, decepcionada que eu não posso dizer-lhe que sim imediatamente.

"Sim, eu também." Ele diz, e eu fico aliviada. O pai dele provavelmente não vai deixá-lo fazer um passeio de barco com estranhos. "Você quer fazer alguma coisa amanhã?"

"Nós podemos ir para uma caminhada. Às vezes nós vemos cobras e escorpiões e burros selvagens. E então nós podemos ir nadar na piscina ou na praia, ou podemos pegar os barcos a remo. Há muitas coisas para fazer na marina." Eu digo a ele. Lembro-me do meu irmão e como ele usa o seu sorriso com covinhas para encantar os clientes, então eu sorrio também e tento ser encantadora.

"Escorpiões! Legal!" Ele chuta a sujeira debaixo dos seus pés. "Qual é o seu nome?"

"Bella Swan." Eu digo suavemente. "E o seu é Eddie".

"Edward." Ele corrige-me com uma carranca. "Eu odeio o nome Eddie. Somente a vampira bruxa monstro me chama de Eddie".

"Quantos anos você tem, Edward?" Eu pergunto.

"Acabei de completar 12 anos. Meu aniversário foi na semana passada." Ele diz, seu peito inflando um pouco.

"Eu também!" Eu digo. "Bem, eu não tenho 12 ainda. Meu aniversário é em setembro, mas ainda somos da mesma idade".

"Bem, não realmente da mesma. Eu sou mais velho porque fiz 12 anos antes de você." Ele diz presunçosamente e eu franzo a testa, em parte porque ele está discutindo comigo, mas principalmente porque ele está certo.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu resmungo. Eu chuto meus pés do chão e ele faz o mesmo, e logo estamos ambos balançando mais e mais alto até que as pernas de madeira do suporte do balanço começam a tremer um pouco.

"Bella! É a sua vez de observar a roupa!" Eu ouço Emmett gritar da Lavanderia e diminuo meu balanço, arrastando meus pés na areia até que eu estou devagar o suficiente para saltar do assento. Eu aterrisso nos meus pés e sinto uma dor aguda atirar pelas minhas pernas, mas finjo que não sinto nada.

"Esse é o meu irmão, eu tenho que ir." Eu digo a Edward quando ele também arrasta seus pés no chão.

"Você tem que lavar sua própria roupa?" Ele pergunta, e eu suspiro.

"Sim, meu pai diz que isso constrói o caráter." Eu explico, mas eu posso ver que isso não significa nada para Edward. Ele é um garoto rico, eu aposto que ele nem sequer sabe como usar a máquina de lavar. Eles provavelmente pagam alguma senhora para vir lavar suas roupas para eles.

"Eu vou com você." Ele diz quando salta do balanço.

"Ok." Estou um pouco hesitante enquanto ele me segue até a calçada do prédio. Emmett está sentado em uma das mesas dobráveis e ele salta quando me vê caminhar através da porta. O cômodo já quente está sufocante agora do calor da secadora.

"Por que você demorou tanto tempo?" Emmett resmunga antes de perceber Edward atrás de mim. Ele franze a testa e endireita as costas para ficar um pouco mais alto.

"Edward, este é o meu irmão, Emmett." Edward dá um leve aceno de cabeça, mas Emmett apenas olha para ele. "Edward é de Washington".

"D.C. ou estado?" Emmett pergunta como se fosse um fator muito importante na sua aceitação a ele.

"Estado." Edward responde, seus olhos confusos e hesitantes.

"Huh." Meu irmão zomba. "Eu tenho que mijar. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos." Ele olha para Edward enquanto caminha lentamente para fora da porta.

"Seu irmão é assustador." Edward diz uma vez que Emmett se foi, e eu rio porque isso é exatamente o que Emmett quer que ele pense e eu não posso acreditar que ele caiu nisso.

"Ele realmente não é. Ele é na verdade um grande bebê. Ele é delicado também. Se ele alguma vez deixar você em sua chave de pescoço, simplesmente afunde o dedo na axila dele e ele vai soltá-lo. Funciona toda vez." Eu digo a ele enquanto a secadora vibra. Abro a porta para deixar a roupa refrescar antes de puxar o conjunto de brancos da máquina. Eu quase engasgo quando um par das minhas calcinhas cai no chão e, de repente, dobrar roupa na frente de Edward é uma ideia muito, muito ruim.

"Eu não tenho irmãos ou irmãs. Eu sou uma criança solitária." Edward murmura enquanto mexe com os botões na máquina de lavar roupa, e eu rapidamente pego minha calcinha do chão e a empurro em uma das sacolas de lona junto com o resto da roupa da secadora. Emmett vai ficar bravo comigo por não dobrar, mas eu vou simplesmente fazer isso quando voltar para casa.

"Você quer dizer, um filho único." Eu digo enquanto jogo as roupas da máquina de lavar para a secadora. Eu viro o disco e aperto o botão de início e a máquina começa a tremer.

"Não, eu não quero." Edward diz em voz baixa e, novamente, meu estômago fica todo estranho e mole. Eu sei como ele se sente. Claro, eu tenho Emmett, mas ele passa muito do seu tempo com os irmãos de Jacob. Eu fico muito sozinha, e se eu não estou sozinha, estou normalmente desejando que eu estivesse.

"Há esse garoto que mora na cidade, Jacob. Ele tira sarro de mim o tempo todo. Ele me chama de apelidos." Eu digo, querendo dizer algo para Edward agora, porque ele compartilhou algo comigo.

"Do que ele te chama?" Ele pergunta, mas eu não quero dizer. É estúpido, mas eu não quero fazer papel de boba na frente dele. Então eu me lembro que ele estava chorando nos balanços e, novamente, eu sinto a necessidade de tornar as coisas suaves. Então eu digo a ele.

"Bella smella." Eu resmungo sem olhar para ele.

"Bem, isso não é realmente um insulto. Todo mundo tem cheiro. Minha mãe costumava cheirar como o oceano." Ele diz enquanto seus dedos pegam na bancada lascada. "Smella é mesmo uma palavra?"

"Jacob não é exatamente a ferramenta mais afiada no galpão." Eu digo com um sorriso e, eu tenho que admitir, a pequena escavação me dá alguma satisfação.

"Da próxima vez que ele for ruim com você, você deve dizer a ele que todos conseguem ver a epiderme dele." Edward sorri para mim, mas eu apenas olho para ele, confusa porque eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa, mas eu não quero perguntar a ele porque, então, eu simplesmente vou me sentir idiota. Aparentemente, é óbvio que eu não entendo a piada, porque ele a explica.

"Sua epiderme é a sua pele. Está sempre aparecendo, só que Jacob vai pensar que significa algo ruim, essa é a piada." Edward ri, e eu sorrio porque é a resposta perfeita para os insultos de Jacob, muito melhor do que a porcaria de "matá-lo com bondade" que minha mãe sempre me diz para dizer.

"Você conhece um monte de grandes palavras." Eu observo.

Edward dá de ombros, "Bem, só por causa do meu pai. Ele quer que eu seja um médico também. Mas ele tem que trabalhar o tempo todo. Ele nunca consegue fazer nada divertido. Sabe o que ele está fazendo agora?" Eu balanço a cabeça, sem sequer me incomodar em mencionar como é impossível eu saber o que seu pai está fazendo agora, já que eu estou aqui com ele.

"Ele está sentado na casa móvel, escrevendo seu livro estúpido. Ele passou o tempo todo na casa flutuante escrevendo. Nós não fomos pescar ou fazer caminhadas ou qualquer das coisas que ele disse que nós faríamos." Edward chuta no chão de linóleo com seus sapatos novos de couro que agora estão empoeirados e arranhados da terra e cascalho.

"Bem, esse livro estúpido coloca um teto sobre a sua cabeça." Eu cito meu pai, mas Edward não pareceu gostar da minha resposta. Ele dá-me um olhar sujo e eu me sinto um pouco mal por agir tão chata quando ele obviamente se sente triste sobre isso. "Eu só quero dizer que ele trabalha duro para que você possa ter coisas boas e fazer coisas divertidas. É apenas o jeito que é, as coisas custam dinheiro." Meu pai fala sobre dinheiro o tempo todo. Ele vê cada oportunidade como uma chance para Emmett e eu aprendermos alguma coisa, então ele nos diz tudo, como quando os livros estão com bom aspecto e quando não estão, ou quando fazer alarde e quando sentar-se apertado. É tudo sobre como manter os clientes felizes e ter certeza que eles voltem.

"Sim, eu acho." Edward murmura, e usa a camisa para enxugar o suor da sua testa.

Edward conta-me um pouco sobre Washington e seus amigos de lá, e eu digo a ele sobre o rio e a represa Hoover Dam e nós conversamos até a secadora vibrar novamente. Eu puxa as últimas roupas da máquina exatamente quando Emmett caminha pela calçada. Seu cabelo está molhado, então ele deve ter ido para um mergulho noturno.

"Você não dobrou? Por que você não dobrou?" Emmett me pergunta enquanto olha para Edward, e eu apenas dou de ombros enquanto apressadamente enfio as roupas limpas na sacola de roupa suja.

"Eu vou dobrar tudo quando voltarmos para casa, ok?" Eu imploro e, felizmente, ele se cala sobre isso e lança os grandes sacos no carro utilitário.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir agora." Eu digo para Edward quando saímos para a calçada.

"Okay. Eu vejo você amanhã, certo?" Edward pergunta, e eu aceno minha cabeça.

"Eu me levanto com o sol, portanto, esteja pronto realmente cedo. Você pode querer colocar um monte de protetor solar. Você está realmente pálido." Eu observo sem pensar. De novo.

"Sim, bem, você tem um cabelo muito confuso." Ele sorri de volta. "É como um escudo defletor".

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele e ele ri ainda mais forte. Eu posso sentir meu rosto ficando quente e eu tenho certeza que estou vermelha como um tomate. Novamente, eu estou perplexa sobre o que dizer. Normalmente eu simplesmente tiro sarro de mim mesma e as provocações param, mas meu cérebro não funciona direito em torno desse menino.

"Relaxe, Bella. Isso não é grande coisa, eu estava só brincando. Seu cabelo é bom, parece realmente macio." Edward diz enquanto dá de ombros, causando aquela sensação de mal estar no meu estômago novamente. Eu posso sentir o sangue queimando no meu rosto e estou envergonhada que ele sabe que seu comentário me incomodou. Eu faço a única coisa que posso pensar em fazer.

Eu dou um soco no estômago dele.

Eu não o acertei forte, mas ele não está esperando isso, então ele tropeça e cai para trás em sua bunda. Ele fica sentado lá atordoado por um minuto, então eu me inclino sobre ele para ter certeza que ele está bem. Eu não queria machucá-lo, eu só não sabia o que fazer. Mas agora eu me preocupo que ele vai me delatar para os seus pais e isso poderia significar um monte de problemas para o meu pai. Regra número um, cuidar do cliente. E é isso que Edward é, um cliente.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto a ele, hesitante.

"Sim." Ele responde defensivamente.

"Você vai contar?" Eu pergunto quando Edward se levanta do chão.

"Depende. Você vai contar para alguém que eu estava chorando?" Ele pergunta, e eu balanço a cabeça que não. "Promessa de dedinho?"

Eu lambo meu polegar e seguro o meu dedo mindinho levantado e ele faz o mesmo. Nós enganchamos nossos dedos mindinhos e os balançamos.

"Selado." Eu digo enquanto olho em seus olhos, e nós pressionamos nossos polegares cobertos de cuspe juntos. A ligação é feita. Ele não vai falar sobre isso e nem eu.

"Bella! Eu vou contar ao papai que você fugiu das obrigações!" Meu irmão grita, e eu largo a mão de Edward e saio correndo em direção ao carrinho.

"Vejo você amanhã, Bella!" Edward grita atrás de mim, e eu aceno de volta, grata por ter pelo menos um amigo, mesmo que seja apenas pelo verão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu ando por aí com Edward durante todo o verão. Às vezes, Emmett vem e nós vamos caminhar, ou ele nos leva ao redor no carro utilitário. Tentamos acampar em uma barraca uma noite, mas Edward fica com medo quando eu lhe conto sobre os leões da montanha e coiotes que vivem entre as rochas, e ele implora para voltar para a sua casa móvel. Nós vamos nadar no rio e flutuar sobre bóias de ar que nós amarramos a rochas com corda longa, tentando saltar de uma bóia para a outra. Eu mostro a ele como usar o gel de Aloe Vera que temos no nosso jardim de pedras quando ele fica queimado e todos os dias tomamos sorvete do armazém geral. Ele sempre pega um sorvete arco-íris Push-Up e eu pego um Big Otis e nós sentamos nos balanços e pulamos na água quando ficamos com muito calor. Nós conspiramos maneiras para destruir sua madrasta bruxa vampira monstro e pensamos em apelidos engraçados que eu posso chamar Jacob na escola este ano, e eu rio tanto que quase faço xixi nas calças.

Meu pai até leva todos nós para um passeio no barco um par de vezes. Eu consigo conhecer o Dr. Cullen, pai de Edward, e eu descubro que ele é realmente um homem muito bom. Eu não sei, eu achei que talvez ele fosse tão horrível quanto a mulher diabo, mas ele é realmente diferente. A bruxa malvada grita ordens e reclama indefinidamente. Está muito quente, está muito úmido, está muito sujo, blá, blá, blá, blá. Mas o Dr. Cullen é calmo e diz um monte de coisas significativas, e eu gosto do seu cabelo loiro que ele penteia tão ordenadamente. Seu cabelo sempre parece perfeito e, mesmo quando está 48 graus lá fora e todo mundo está derretendo, ele parece calmo e composto.

Dr. Cullen gosta tanto da nossa marina que ele fala com o meu pai sobre comprar uma das novas casas modulares que foram construídas no ano passado. Elas são todas iguais, semelhantes àquela em que nós moramos, apenas novas. Estou animada porque isso significa que a família de Edward poderá voltar no próximo ano. Eu fiz amizade com muitas crianças diferentes pelo verão, mas a maioria deles eu nunca vejo novamente. Isso é apenas a maneira que é quando você vive em uma cidade de verão.

Na noite anterior à partida de Edward, nós tomamos sorvete nos balanços de novo. Eu sei que ele está indo embora porque o seu acampamento está limpo dos escombros usuais. Todas as toalhas, sapatos e caixas de gelo estão todas embaladas, e o toldo está revertido e amarrado no lugar. Somente o motorhome está situado no lugar agora. Nós silenciosamente balançamos nos balanços, e o ar cheira diferente. O ar está pesado e minha camiseta gruda na minha pele. É agosto, época de tempestade, e o céu está pontilhado com nuvens altas que aumentam e formam arcos. Edward não fala sobre isso e nem eu. Ele não me disse realmente que está indo embora, mas ele sabe que não precisa. Eu vi tudo isso antes.

"Vou fazê-lo voltar no próximo ano." Ele diz finalmente. "Vou fazê-lo." Ele fala em um tom confiante e tenho que admitir que eu me sinto esperançosa por um instante, mas depois eu me lembro que um ano é um tempo muito longo. As coisas mudam. As pessoas também.

"Talvez possamos ir para Laughlin para o quatro de julho. No próximo ano, vamos ver um grande show de fogos de artifício." Eu digo sem entusiasmo, querendo tanto que seja verdade, mas sabendo que há apenas uma pequena chance.

"Eu fiz um presente de aniversário para você." Edward diz, e eu olho para o seu rosto agora. Suas bochechas estão rosadas do sol e a pele no seu nariz está descascando. "Eu sei que não é até o próximo mês, mas eu queria dar-lhe alguma coisa. Assim você pode se lembrar de mim".

Meu coração incha no meu peito, como se ele ocupasse muito espaço, e eu sinto meus olhos começarem a queimar, mas eu não posso chorar na frente de Edward. Em vez disso, eu olho para a concha que ele segura em sua mão. É pequena e branca e disforme, e ele a segura estendida para mim, plana na palma da sua mão.

Eu reconheço essa concha. Ele a encontrou enquanto estávamos caminhando na semana passada e ele se perguntou por que uma concha seria encontrada tão alto no morro. Ele disse que deve ser especial e a empurrou em seu bolso com a rocha vítrea preta e o pedaço de madeira que parecia um olho. Edward gosta de colecionar coisas especiais.

Eu cuidadosamente a pego da sua mão e a viro em meus dedos. No interior, onde a superfície é lisa, visivelmente impressas em minúsculas letras escritas, estão as palavras: _B & E 1983_. Eu fecho minha mão sobre a concha para que eu não possa ver as letras pretas mais, porque se eu olhar para elas de novo, eu vou chorar.

Eu durmo com a concha fechada em meu punho naquela noite.

Emmett e eu observamos o Dr. Cullen desengatar seu motrohome do terreno enquanto nos sentamos nos balanços. Ele come um picolé ao meu lado enquanto o meu derrete na minha mão, o líquido pegajoso escorrendo sobre a terra. Meu interior parece como se estivesse sacudindo ao redor em minha barriga e eu luto contra as lágrimas que estão enchendo meus olhos porque eu não quero que o meu irmão me chame de bebezão.

Uma vez que eles têm tudo fechado, eu começo a entrar em pânico, imaginando que eu nunca vou vê-lo novamente e eu perderei o meu amigo para sempre. Posso vê-lo na parte traseira do motorhome enquanto eles se afastam, e meu coração afunda. Ele está acenando, porém, então eu aceno de volta enquanto as lágrimas deslizam pelas minhas bochechas. Eu rapidamente as enxugo antes de Emmett poder ver, mas é tarde demais.

"Acostume-se, irmã." Emmett diz calmamente. "Amigos de verão não significam nada".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_O que acharam de todo esse primeiro encontro deles?_

_Para quem ficou com dúvida, cada capítulo é referente a um ano na vida deles. Então preparem-se para muitas emoções ao longo dos 17 anos..._

_Não sei se vc's conseguiram abrir os links corretamente, pois o FF está dificultando até para colocarmos os links com espaços, mas quem quiser ver os links mencionados e não conseguir, basta procurar no google que aparecerá as imagens._

_O próximo capítulo será postado na terça-feira, desde que vc's cheguem no mínimo a 300 reviews!_

_Até lá._

_**Ju**_


	3. 2 – Aquela vez em que eu fui embora

**Capítulo 2 - Aquela vez em que eu fui embora primeiro**

_1984_

_O custo de um galão de gasolina é de U$1,10._

_Chicago libera seu 17° álbum, "Chicago 17", em 14 de maio._

_Os Jogos Olímpicos de Verão são realizados em Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos. _

* * *

_Tradução: Laysa Melo_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Bella! Acorde! Você sabe que dia é hoje?" Emmett pula no pé da minha cama e minha cabeça salta em meu travesseiro enquanto eu tento me esconder debaixo do meu lençol.

"É o dia de assassinar o seu irmão?" Eu murmuro, mas Emmett puxa o lençol da minha pequena cama. Graças a Deus eu tenho o meu próprio quarto. Eu enlouqueceria se tivesse que lidar com isso todos os dias.

Oh, espere. Eu tenho que lidar com isso todos os dias. Maldição.

"Sim, é exatamente por isso que estou te acordando, porque eu gostaria de encontrar a minha morte nas mãos da minha irmã fracote." Eu posso praticamente ouvir o rolar dos seus olhos no tom da sua voz. Eu rolo sobre a minha barriga e cubro minha cabeça com os meus braços.

"Papai disse que você tem que se levantar. Você vai me ajudar no abastecimento de gasolina este ano." Emmett continua e eu gemo e preguiçosamente rolo para fora da cama. Eu verifico o despertador da minha cama. Quatro e meia. Ai. Meu pai sempre foi um madrugador. Eu posso geralmente sentir o cheiro do café sendo preparado antes de sequer pensar em me levantar.

Uma vez no banheiro, eu serpenteio no meu maiô, as alças rosa e roxa alongando-se desajeitadamente sobre o meu corpo. Eu me olho de lado no espelho e franzo a testa para as pequenas protuberâncias estúpidas no meu peito. Seios. Como é que eu devo fazer alguma coisa com isso? Eu não posso nem usar o meu maiô novo sem uma camiseta porque estou com medo que as pessoas vão notar. Minha mãe notou. Ela teve uma grande discussão comigo sobre isso quando nós fomos para a visita na semana passada. Ela me disse que o meu corpo mudaria em breve e eu vou começar a me sentir diferente, e que eu terei seios e uma menstruação. Eu ainda estou petrificada. Eu já aprendi sobre essas coisas no ano passado na aula de saúde, mas então Leah me falou sobre essas coisas como tampões e que você tem que colocá-los _lá. _Eu disse à minha mãe que eu não queria uma menstruação se isso significa que tenho que usar tampões, e ela riu de mim. Riu! Eu não me importo, eu nunca usarei isso, nunca.

Felizmente, tudo o que tenho até agora são seios. Minha mãe me comprou um sutiã e um pacote de absorventes, apenas no caso, mas eu espero por Deus que todo esse sangramento da coisa da virilha segure-se por pelo menos mais um ano ou dois.

Eu coloco uma regata e faço um nó na frente, como eu vi Leah fazer com as suas camisas, só que ela deixa sua barriga à mostra e eu não sou tão corajosa. Eu puxo o meu cabelo em uma trança embutida, tão apertada que minha cabeça começa a doer, e eu espalho algum protetor solar. No ano passado, eu teria dado qualquer coisa para trabalhar com Emmett, mas agora estou irritada que este trabalho esteja tirando um tempo do meu sono. Não que eu fosse conseguir realmente dormir, mas acordar antes do sol é imperdoável, especialmente porque o sol acorda realmente muito cedo por aqui.

O calor já está aquecendo o cascalho esta manhã enquanto eu desço os poucos degraus da nossa casa móvel. Emmett se foi e pegou o carro utilitário, então eu ando os 300 metros passando pelo acampamento e pelo píer. Eu posso ver o acampamento já zumbindo com atividade e me pergunto se Edward e sua família estão aqui. Eu procuro pelo seu motorhome, mas não consigo encontrá-lo. Eu tenho pensado nele muitas vezes neste último ano, esperando que ele aparecesse neste verão, mas eu tive as mesmas esperanças antes. Todo ano eu faço amigos e todos os anos eles vão embora. Alguns deles voltam, mas a maioria deles não. Um ano é muito tempo. Os planos mudam e as pessoas também, então eu tento não ter muitas expectativas. Mas ainda me lembro de Edward toda vez que olho para a nossa concha, aquela em que ele colocou as nossas iniciais. Eu ainda penso nele, não importa o quanto eu tente não pensar.

O almoço está embalado. Caminhões estão lentamente apoiando os seus trailers e carros descendo a rampa enquanto as pessoas estão na água esperando para guiar os barcos dos seus trailers. Uma vez que estão fora dos trailers e os motoristas se afastaram, todos eles sobem e abaixam a hélice para dentro da água enquanto ligam seus motores. Eu posso ver meu irmão no abastecimento de gasolina e corro agora, meus novos deck shoes*** **de lona muito mais eficazes contra o terreno rochoso.

_*Deck shoes: sapato estilo marinheiro. Foto: www. scorpioshoes womens-3/ casual-shoes-17/ rocket-preppie-womens-canvas-slip-deck-8786-5686_medium. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Minha mãe recebeu um bônus este ano, então ela comprou roupas novas para mim e Emmett. Emmett cresceu um total de dez centímetros neste último ano. Ele está tão alto quanto o papai agora. Minha mãe nos levou à Sears e compramos um guarda-roupa totalmente novo. As roupas são em sua maioria para a escola, mas eu tenho um par de coisas legais que posso usar na água. Como o meu novo maiô e esse short roxo de tecido macio aveludado. Eu queria algo que não ficasse tão encharcado na água, mas, aparentemente, meninas de 12 anos de idade não devem usar bermudões.

Eu paro no escritório do meu pai para dizer bom dia e ele me dá um beijo na bochecha. Ele me entrega algum dinheiro para que eu possa comprar o café da manhã, mas eu não estou realmente com fome ainda. Eu compro um muffin e suco da Leah, de qualquer maneira, e mordisco o pão seco, o que faz o fundo da minha garganta coçar. Eu paro na ponte para ver os peixes gordos nadando abaixo. As pequenas coisas gananciosas esperam por eu jogar-lhes as minhas sobras, então eu derrubo o resto do meu muffin sobre a água e os observo engolir tudo.

"Bella!" Eu ouço um menino gritar e sigo o som para ver o familiar cabelo marrom avermelhado e rosto pálido. Edward cresceu também. Ele corre pela calçada do hotel. Eu ainda sou mais alta que ele, mas ele não parece tão magricela. Seu cabelo está mais curto e emplastrado em sua cabeça agora, e ele o usa perfeitamente penteado para trás e levemente para o lado. Ele está vestindo shorts cáqui e uma camisa pólo, o que significa que ele deve ter acabado de chegar aqui, porque aquelas não são roupas de rio, e ele parece fora do lugar e muito formal. Eu aceno para ele, enxugando minhas mãos no meu short e muito feliz de vê-lo que eu quero abraçá-lo. Isso pode ser estranho, no entanto, e meus novos peitos teriam que tocá-lo, então eu aceno, em vez disso, e ele sorri o seu sorriso engraçado, aquele que me faz ficar relaxada.

"Ei!" Ele diz quando pára na minha frente, levemente sem fôlego. "Eu sabia que era você por causa da sua grande trança enorme".

"Bem, eu poderia dizer que era você por causa das suas roupas extravagantes. Vai jogar golfe mais tarde?" Eu rio para ele e ele parece confuso, como se o que ele estivesse usando fosse completamente normal para o rio.

"Não, estamos saindo no novo barco do meu pai. Meu pai comprou um barco novo! E a bruxa má foi embora, Bella. Eles se divorciaram. Somos apenas eu e meu pai este ano. Eu disse a você que o faria voltar." Ele divaga, não pegando completamente a minha tentativa de comentário sarcástico, mas estou instantaneamente curiosa pelo que ele diz. A bruxa má foi embora. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu. E seu pai comprou um barco! Isso significa que eles podem se tornar frequentadores regulares! Temos algumas famílias que passam as férias aqui todos os anos. Eles pagam com antecedência para reservar os seus lugares e eles mantêm seus barcos no local de armazenamento de barcos do pai de Jacob. Nós até os conhecemos pelo nome. Eles são os clientes que o meu pai gosta de manter felizes, Cheques de Pagamento fixos, dinheiro com o qual podemos contar todos os anos.

"Seu pai sabe mesmo como conduzir um barco?" Pergunto com cautela. Há um monte de regras tácitas sobre pilotar um barco. Há uma série de regras bem documentadas também, mas há este entendimento entre as pessoas que vão pilotar um barco, uma espécie de respeito mútuo um pelo outro e pelo próprio rio. Pode ser realmente perigoso lá fora na água e pessoas estúpidas atingindo outras e se matando porque não estavam seguindo as regras.

"Ele pilotou uma casa flutuante no ano passado." Edward diz incisivamente.

"E? Há muito mais do que apenas direção." Eu respondo, e Edward franze a testa.

"Bem, ele fez aulas. E ele me comprou um colete salva-vidas." Edward acrescenta esperançosamente, e eu rio porque eu não posso dizer se ele está sendo sarcástico, ou se ele está falando sério, mas, de qualquer forma, é um pouco engraçado. Os lábios de Edward deslizam em um sorriso travesso e eu estou simplesmente muito feliz que ele esteja aqui.

"Eu posso ajudar vocês, e Emmett também. Nós crescemos aqui, nós sabemos tudo o que há para saber sobre o rio. Eu tenho que ajudar meu irmão no posto de gasolina agora, mas deixe-me saber quando seu pai quiser lançar o barco, nós viremos ajudar." Eu ofereço enquanto começo a caminhar em direção ao posto. Eu posso ver meu irmão procurando por mim e sei que assim que ele nos vir, ele gritará do outro lado do píer, e isso provavelmente será algo embaraçoso.

"Certo! Vou dizer ao meu pai. Estamos hospedados no hotel este ano porque tivemos que rebocar o barco. Mas eu vou encontrá-la em breve." Edward está andando para trás enquanto fala. Ele está me observando e sorrindo como se soubesse que eu estou feliz em vê-lo, e eu reviro meus olhos, lutando contra o sorriso que está provocando meus lábios.

Exatamente então o meu calcanhar fica preso em uma das plataformas irregulares do píer flutuante e eu caio em minha bunda. Meu cóccix dói e a textura áspera do chão arranha a parte de trás da minha coxa, e isso machuca. Eu senti a pontada de dor antes, minhas pernas estão sempre cobertas de arranhões e hematomas através do verão, mas essa dor está borbulhando no meu estômago e fazendo meu rosto corar vermelho. Eu me sinto humilhada.

O rosto de Edward parece em pânico e ele corre para me ajudar. "Você está bem? Você se machucou?"

Ele agarra meu braço, sua mão do ar condicionado fria na minha pele encharcada de calor, mas eu o sacudo para fora. Eu sei que ele só está tentando ser legal, mas eu estou muito envergonhada. E como se as coisas não pudessem ficar piores, eu ouço o meu irmão rindo do posto. Eu me viro para ver do que ele está rindo e, sim, é de mim. E ele não está sozinho. Uma tonelada de pessoas do lado ri e aponta, o espetáculo mais ridículo do dia trazido a você por esta que vos fala.

"Eu estou bem." Eu murmuro enquanto me levanto, forçando-me a não chorar para que eu possa manter tanta dignidade quanto possível com uma doca cheia de gente rindo da minha falta de jeito. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Edward".

"Certo, Bella." Ele sorri, mas antes que eu possa ir embora, ele se vira e cai, seus braços descontrolados enquanto ele grita como uma menininha afetada e cai de cara no chão. No início, eu penso que é um acidente, e ouço uma gargalhada estrondosa do posto, mas eu vejo Edward se levantar em seus pés e piscar para mim antes de trotar sobre a ponte e para a calçada até o seu acampamento, e eu o observo, irritada e confusa. Ele estava tirando sarro de mim?

Andando cuidadosamente para o posto de gasolina, percebo que meu irmão ainda está rindo. Fantabuloso*.

_*Fantabuloso: mistura de fantástico + fabuloso_

"Aquele era Edward?" Emmett me pergunta enquanto coloca nos bolsos um punhado de dinheiro. Ele acena ao longo de uma lancha vermelha brilhante e olha para mim com os olhos vesgos.

Eu aceno com as sobrancelhas vincadas. O barco desliza para o píer e eu me ajoelho para pegar o gancho antes que ele bata o pára-choque de borracha que corre ao longo do píer.

"Esse menino é um completo maluco." Emmett ri enquanto balança sua cabeça.

Leva-me um minuto para perceber que Edward provavelmente não estava tirando sarro de mim, que ele estava chamando a atenção para desviá-la de mim. Eu tenho que admitir, eu não me sinto tão boba agora. Emmett nem sequer menciona a minha queda de bunda. Meu passo em falso é completamente ignorado, e eu faço uma nota mental para agradecer Edward mais tarde.

Emmett e eu trabalhamos durante toda a manhã, atendendo os clientes através do pequeno posto de gasolina. Nós só temos quatro bombas e normalmente não temos ninguém trabalhando no posto, mas durante esses primeiros finais de semana do verão, nós somos como guardas de trânsito, apontando para a longa fila de barcos morrendo de vontade de abastecer para eles partirem.

À tarde, a fila diminuiu e meu pai nos diz para ir almoçar. Eu não vi Edward desde esta manhã e estou me perguntando se ele saberá onde me encontrar, se ele lembrará onde eu moro. Talvez eu deva encontrar o seu quarto e dizer a ele que terminei no píer. Eu decido almoçar primeiro e depois, se eu ainda não o tiver visto, eu descobrirei em qual quarto ele está hospedado.

Eu subo de volta com Emmett no carro utilitário e nós fazemos sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e geleia. Nós nos sentamos na frente do grande ventilador circular e comemos o nosso almoço, deixando a brisa refrescar os nossos corpos. Eu já posso sentir a minha pele arder nos meus ombros e meu rosto esticar e doer quando eu enrugo meu nariz. Depois de eu terminar meu sanduíche, esfrego protetor solar fresco no meu rosto e nos meus ombros e, enquanto estou procurando na coleção do meu pai por um chapéu para usar, eu ouço uma batida na porta. Eu corro pelo corredor para chegar à porta antes de Emmett. Pode ser Edward.

Eu atiro a porta aberta, com Emmett bem atrás de mim, para encontrar Jacob parado na varanda, seu cabelo caindo em seus olhos e suor decorando a ponte do seu nariz. Eu tento não deixar a decepção transparecer no meu rosto enquanto eu o deixo entrar.

"Hey, Sam vai levar todos nós para Laughlin para o Quatro de Julho. Vocês querem vir?" Jacob sorri e mexe suas sobrancelhas de uma forma que me faz querer vomitar. Oh, eca!

Laughlin é uma cidade grande em Nevada, ao sul daqui, com hotéis e cassinos e lojas. Eles têm uma série de atividades especiais para o Quatro de Julho, e Emmett e eu sempre quisemos ir, mas meu pai sempre está muito ocupado, ou muito cansado, para dirigir um percurso de duas horas. Normalmente, nós apenas conseguimos um lugar no rio. Encontramos uma pequena enseada agradável e levamos uma caixa de gelo cheia de bebidas e alimentos e fazemos um churrasco na praia. Nós nadamos e comemos e caminhamos até que fique realmente escuro. Às vezes meu pai nos leva em uma subida pelo rio à noite e ele para o barco no meio da água profunda e nós saltamos e nadamos. Emmett sempre tenta me assustar com histórias de abduções alienígenas e bagres com cem metros de comprimento que comem pessoas, mas eu não caio nessa. Bem, não mais, de qualquer maneira.

"Depende. Quem vai?" Emmett pergunta. Acho que ele está esperando que a prima de Leah, Emily, vá com eles. Emily acabou de se mudar para cá vindo de Flagstaff. Aparentemente, os pais dela se divorciaram, ou algo assim, e ela e sua mãe se mudaram para a casa de Leah. Emily é uma garota da cidade, e é fácil de ver isso em todos os seus movimentos. Ela tem longos cabelos macios que ela enrola todos os dias, e ela usa shorts curtos e depila as pernas. Ela acabou de fazer 15 anos, mas ela deixou um namorado em Flagstaff. Às vezes Emily ajuda Leah na loja e eu saio com elas quando estou entediada, o que acontece muitas vezes. Elas falam sobre beijo de língua e chegar à terceira base, e enquanto eu não tenho ideia do que isso significa, eu tenho certeza que isso tem a ver com peitos. Eu finjo que não estou prestando atenção quando elas olham para mim com o canto dos seus olhos.

Emmett ficou olhando para ela durante todo o ano, mas ela não lhe deu nem um pouco de atenção. E eu gosto dela infinitamente por isso. Emmett pensa que ele é tão legal, o que significa que ele não pode mais sair comigo e, bem, francamente, isso me deixa triste. Meu irmão costumava sempre me levar junto em suas aventuras loucas, mas agora ele me evita como a peste e me faz parecer uma idiota. Como se eu mesma já não pensasse isso.

"Todo mundo. Será totalmente irado." Jacob diz e empurra a mão com o sinal universal de 'rock' no meu rosto. Eu me afasto dele e ele bate na minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos agora estendidos. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso. É tão rude. Quero dizer, ele está me batendo no rosto! Eu quero agarrar seus dedos e esmagá-los. É em momentos como estes que eu desejo seriamente poder usar o truque da mente Jedi***** para mexer com a sua cabeça.

_*Truque da Mente Jedi:é um truque usado para fazer com que outra pessoa faça o que você quiser que ela faça. Alguns dizem que esse truque só funciona em mentes fracas, já outros dizem que por mais forte que a nossa mente seja, somos alvos de constantes ataques. Também é um dos poderes dos Sith, ordem de guerreiros seguidores do lado negro, no filme Star Wars._

Eu bato a mão dele para fora do caminho enquanto ele bate na minha cabeça em retaliação, então eu o empurro na parede. Nosso relacionamento sempre foi assim. Ele me provoca e eu digo algo inteligente de volta, o que leva a algum tipo de contato físico hostil, e antes que eu saiba, estamos lutando, chutando e arranhando e batendo em coisas. Uma vez, na terceira série, entramos em uma briga no recreio porque ele puxou a minha trança e disse que o meu cabelo parecia um rabo de burro. Ele me chamou de cabeça de burro e eu o empurrei no chão e dei-lhe um murro lento, usando o meu cotovelo para lentamente mergulhar no seu peito, até que ele chorou. Entrei em muitos problemas, mas ainda assim valeu a pena.

"Olha, Jacob, você sabe que eu posso bater em você, então é melhor você parar enquanto você está na frente." Eu o avisei, mas ele apenas sorriu. Eu sei que é apenas coisa de criança, mas eu estou começando a me tornar autoconsciente. O sorriso no rosto de Jacob me faz ficar inquieta, como se ele fizesse todas essas coisas de propósito apenas para obter sucesso em me irritar, e eu não gosto que ele ache que é capaz de me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa, mesmo se for bater nele.

"Este não será sempre o caso, Bella. Eu serei maior do que você um dia. É melhor você começar a tomar cuidado." Jacob provocou com uma confiança irritantemente arrogante.

"É melhor eu começar a tomar cuidado?" Eu ri incredulamente e levantei minhas sobrancelhas com o seu comentário. "O quê? Você vai bater em uma menina? Realmente um cavalheiro, Ás".

"Oh, Bella, você não é uma menina. Da última vez que eu chequei, as meninas eram bonitas, e elas tinham tetas." Jacob disse com um sorriso de escárnio, e meus braços instintivamente cruzaram na frente do meu peito. Oh, nojento! Eu odeio quando eles os chamam de tetas. Isso me faz pensar no úbere***** da vaca. Meu rosto cora em um forte tom de vermelho e eu posso sentir as lágrimas começando a acumular em meus olhos. Eu tenho que ficar longe dele. Meu corpo inteiro está tremendo de raiva enquanto eu corro para fora da casa e bato a porta atrás de mim, as janelas tremendo em seus batentes mal ajustados. Eu o odeio tanto!

_*Úbere: as tetas da vaca._

Estou caminhando furiosamente em direção ao armazém geral, procurando por alívio na forma de um deleite congelado quando vejo Edward caminhando na minha direção. Eu sinto meu coração começar a bater de uma forma completamente diferente. Minha raiva se transforma em emoção enquanto eu enxugo as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

Ele está vestindo sua sunga e uma camisa branca de algodão de baseball com mangas verdes e um boné de baseball que esconde o seu cabelo vermelho e seus olhos, mas eu posso ver seus lábios puxados em um largo sorriso enquanto ele acena.

"Ei!" Eu grito alegremente enquanto ele se aproxima, e percebo um grande arranhão vermelho na palma da mão dele enquanto ele caminha em minha direção. "O que aconteceu com a sua mão?"

Ele olha para a palma da mão e encolhe os ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu apenas fiquei sentado o dia todo esperando meu pai".

Eu pego sua mão e a seguro muito perto do meu rosto para inspecionar a ferida. Eu fico com arranhões como este a cada verão. Esta marca é do píer**. **Meu estômago dá cambalhotas quando lembro que Edward fingiu cair esta manhã só para livrar a minha cara.

Eu rapidamente solto sua mão e ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos dançando mal sendo visíveis sob a aba do seu boné. Ele rapidamente enfia as mãos nos bolsos e começamos a caminhar em direção à marina.

"Eu acho que isso é do píer." Eu menciono. Ele chuta uma pedra e a poeira sobe em nuvens suaves em torno dos nossos pés e ele empurra seu boné para cima para que possa limpar o suor da testa.

"Talvez." Ele diz, e eu olho para ele pelo canto do meu olho. Outra pedra sai rolando. Eu não gosto deste silêncio desconfortável que se estabelece em torno de nós, então eu apenas deixo escapar o meu mais sincero agradecimento.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso, sabe. Cair, de propósito. Eu teria ficado bem." Isso soa tudo errado. O tom da minha voz é errado, as palavras são erradas, e eu não estou soando agradecida.

"Você deveria ter visto o seu rosto. Eu pensei que você estava indo para a merda mesmo." Ele diz, e olha para mim para ver se eu ouvi o seu palavrão. Sim, eu ouvi, mas isso não é realmente uma grande coisa. Você ouve um monte de palavrões jogados por aí quando você cresce rodeada de um bando de meninos. Quero dizer, ele sabe mesmo quem é o meu irmão? Reviro os olhos e ele bufa. "Viu? Revirar os olhos é o código universal para 'eu não tenho um retorno'." Ele ri. Ele está muito feliz por ter me deixado perplexa.

"Eu só queria dizer obrigada, poxa! Por que tudo tem que ser uma grande coisa?" Eu digo enquanto dou um empurrãozinho nele com o meu ombro.

"Não é uma grande coisa. Eu só acho que é hilário que você não possa sequer dizer obrigada sem uma atitude arrogante." Ele me cutuca de volta.

"Eu não tenho uma atitude arrogante!" Eu declaro ferozmente, minhas mãos voando para os meus quadris quando eu paro de andar. Edward está claramente divertido, e ele sorri para a minha birra boba. Ele está só brincando comigo novamente. "Tudo bem, talvez eu seja um pouco esnobe." Eu respondo e deixo cair as minhas mãos. "Eu não posso evitar ser esnobe. Você seria também se você tivesse que aturar um bando de pessoas estúpidas assediando você o dia todo".

"Pessoas estúpidas? Quem, Jacob?" Edward pergunta, e eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ele, mas depois relaxo meu rosto, tentando não ser arrogante, mesmo que eu ache que é bastante óbvio quem são as pessoas estúpidas.

"Eles são tão irritantes. Tudo o que eles fazem é tirar sarro de mim, especialmente Jacob. Eu o odeio tanto." A observação de Jacob sobre o meu peito vem à tona de volta para mim e eu estou brava mais uma vez. Quero dizer, quem ele pensa que é? Meu desenvolvimento é completamente normal, minha mãe me disse isso. E não há nada para se envergonhar. Muitas meninas da minha turma têm peitos e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não tinha comparado. A coisa toda é tão malditamente ridícula. Cara, eu desejaria que os meninos tivessem peitos, só para que eu pudesse ter algo sobre o que zoar com Jacob.

"Ele é mau com você porque ele gosta de você." Edward responde, e eu franzo a testa, o calor fazendo gotas de suor deslizar pelas minhas costas. Eu não quero que ele goste de mim. Eu quero que ele me deixe em paz.

"Você não é mau comigo, e você gosta de mim." Eu observo, e Edward olha para o chão.

"Não, quero dizer, ele _gosta _de você. Tipo, ele quer ser o seu namorado." Ele explica baixinho, seus olhos ainda observando a nuvem de poeira em torno dos seus pés, e eu paro abruptamente no meu caminho.

"O quê? Por que ele quereria ser o meu namorado? Acredite em mim, Jacob não gosta de mim." Eu rio, o pensamento é tão absurdo que a única coisa que eu faço é rir.

"Talvez ele simplesmente não saiba como agir em torno de você. Você é um pouco assustadora. Quero dizer, a primeira vez que eu te conheci, você me deu um soco. Talvez ele tenha medo que você dê um soco nele." Edward diz, seus lábios curvando em um sorriso e, novamente, pela segunda vez hoje, estou perplexa. Minha boca escancara como um daqueles peixes gordos sob o píer. Eu apenas continuo abrindo e fechando meus lábios, esperando as palavras saírem e não encontrando nada que eu possa dizer.

"Eu não sou assustadora." Eu finalmente murmuro. "Esnobe, talvez. Mas não assustadora. Eu sou uma pessoa agradável".

"Sim, você é." Os olhos de Edward mal estão visíveis sob o seu boné de baseball, mas então ele vira e olha para mim. A cor dos seus olhos varia como o azul esverdeado das águas profundas, e sob a sombra do seu boné eles parecem muito escuros.

"Eu sou o que? Esnobe, assustadora ou agradável?" Eu pergunto e ele ri.

"Todas as alternativas acima?" Ele diz isso como pergunta e continua rindo enquanto encolhe os ombros ao meu lado. Eu dou a ele um empurrão brincalhão, mas não posso impedir os músculos de torcerem no meu rosto enquanto eu forço o meu rosto a se controlar.

"Idiota." Eu murmuro sob a minha respiração, o que só faz Edward rir mais ainda. Incapaz de combater o sorriso em meus lábios por mais tempo, eu viro minha cabeça e roubo um sorriso. Eu não posso evitar, a risada de Edward me faz querer rir também.

"Para onde vamos?" Edward pergunta à medida que continuamos descendo a calçada para a marina.

"Eu estava seguindo você. Pensei que lançaríamos o barco do seu pai." Eu respondo.

"Ele não quer ir para a água hoje. Ele deveria estar escrevendo um novo livro para o hospital, para os seus estudantes de medicina, ou algo assim. Ele gosta daqui, ele gosta especialmente que ninguém aqui possa atrapalhá-lo. Eu estava com medo de que ele não quisesse voltar, por causada perversa bruxa vampira má, mas então ele comprou o barco e eu sabia que nós viríamos para cá neste verão. Ele vai deixá-lo na cidade, no lugar de armazenamento dos Black." Edward explicou enquanto caminhávamos pelo estacionamento principal entre os parques de acampamento e do hotel.

O negócio dos Black é o único local de armazenamento de barcos da cidade. Eu continuo dizendo ao papai que deveríamos adicionar um lugar para armazenamento, mas meu pai não quer roubar qualquer um dos clientes de Billy. Billy é o pai de Jacob, e ele e meu pai são bons amigos, eles são amigos desde que eram crianças, ou algo assim. Portanto, faz sentido que o meu pai não queira perturbar o relacionamento. Eu também sei que Billy sobe seus preços de propósito porque ele sabe que o seu é o único local de armazenamento de barcos em quilômetros.

Eu odeio ver Edward e seu pai sendo ludibriados, mas o nosso negócio meio que se baseia nos negócios de Billy. Se há um lugar para guardar barcos, os hóspedes são mais propensos a voltar ano após ano, e isso significa que recebemos cheques de pagamento constantes, o que significa que meu pai fica menos estressado.

"Você quer um sorvete?" Pergunto a ele e ele acena com a cabeça, então seguimos para o armazém geral. Leah tem trabalhado no caixa durante todo o ano. Nós não temos muitos clientes nos meses de inverno, com a temperatura oscilando por volta dos 10°C, mas ocasionalmente nós temos explosões de atividade, geralmente pescadores.

Leah e Emily estão no balcão quando nós entramos na loja. Emily está encostada contra o balcão lendo a revista Teen Beat*, as páginas preenchidas com os rostos dos atores e atrizes famosos. Bem, eu acho que ela não está realmente lendo, ela está mais como babando sobre as imagens. Leah está recarregando as prateleiras no balcão: goma de mascar, isqueiros, pilhas, pequenos tubos de protetor solar. A parede atrás do balcão é coberta com imagens de pessoas que pegaram grandes peixes da nossa marina e um par de imagens das poucas pessoas famosas que ficaram aqui quando o meu avô cuidava do local.

_*Teen Beat Magazine: revista americana para leitores adolescentes. Suas capas vinham com ídolos dos adolescentes da época como John Travolta, Menudo, Tom Cruise, e mais recentemente Hanson, Leonardo DiCaprio, N'SYNC, entre outros. É tipo a Revista Atrevida e Capricho daqui do Brasil._

Há também uma foto de família que foi tirada quando a marina foi destaque no nosso jornal local, com o meu avô, meu pai e minha mãe, e Emmett e eu parados na frente do armazém geral. Deixa-me frustrada não lembrar desse dia, mas eu tinha apenas quatro anos, ou algo assim. Todo mundo parece tão feliz. Meu pai alto e magro e vestindo sua típica bermuda jeans e camiseta regata, seu cabelo bagunçado saindo por baixo do boné de baseball. Seu bigode está escondendo seus lábios, mas posso dizer que ele está com um grande sorriso porque seus olhos estão estreitos. Minha mãe parece uma estrela de cinema, seu sorriso grande e genuíno. Seu cabelo loiro é longo e voa em torno do seu rosto, seu corpo bem formoso em seu maiô de dois tons e um short curto de algodão. E meu avô parece exatamente como eu sempre me lembro, usando calças mesmo que estivesse acima dos 38°C naquele dia, e uma camisa de botão de mangas curtas. Emmett e eu estamos de pé na frente, nossos braços ao redor dos ombros um do outro, vestindo nossos trajes de banho e com grandes sorrisos, e eu me lembro de quando meu irmão era o meu melhor amigo e como ele sempre costumava cuidar de mim. Agora ele só quer sair com os garotos mais velhos e eu passo muito do meu tempo sozinha.

"Ei, Bella, quem é o seu amigo?" Emily pergunta quando nos aproximamos do balcão. Ela está usando seu biquíni e este minúsculo short que é tão curto que estou me perguntando por que ela sequer se incomoda em usá-lo. Os peitos dela preenchem a parte superior do biquíni perfeitamente e eu estou de repente pensando no comentário de Jacob novamente, e a lembrança dói e faz meu rosto queimar de vermelho mais uma vez.

Eu não sou a única que percebe os peitos dela, porém. Edward está tentando evitar olhar, mas cada vez que ele olha para outro lugar, seus olhos voltam para os peitos de Emily, e eu quero dar um soco nele por ser tão óbvio.

"Hum, este é Edward. Ele é de Washington." Eu o apresento, mas estou envergonhada porque eu quase sinto que eu não quero que Edward conheça Emily. Edward é meu amigo, e parte de mim quer ficar com ele só para mim.

"Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward de Washington. Quantos anos você tem, Edward?" Emily pergunta, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela olha de um lado a outro para nós.

"Acabei de completar 13 anos." Edward diz baixinho, seu rosto pálido em um vermelho brilhante, e eu não posso evitar rolar meus olhos pela facilidade com que ele está impressionado por uma garota bonita. Vejo Leah revirar seus olhos também e isso me faz sentir melhor. Pelo menos eu não estou apenas imaginando coisas.

"Você joga baseball, Edward? Eu gosto do seu boné." Emily pergunta enquanto se inclina para trás para descansar os cotovelos no balcão atrás dela, sem vergonha de empinar seus peitos perfeitos de propósito. Oh, começarei a vomitar.

"Sim, eu jogo um pouco. Mas eu não sou realmente muito bom. Sou melhor no basquete. Eu tenho um bom arremesso." Edward sorri aquele sorriso estranho, um sorriso que eu não tinha visto antes, e eu faço uma carreta. Eu não tinha ideia que ele jogava baseball ou basquete.

"Podemos ter dois Push-Ups, por favor?" Peço a Leah para que possamos sair rapidamente daqui. Eu não gosto da maneira como Edward conversa com Emily, como ele não consegue tirar os olhos do adorável rosto dela e sua figura perfeita, e eu de repente me sinto muito insignificante em meu corpo de 12 anos de idade. Emily acena quando vamos embora e Edward praticamente tropeça em sua própria língua enquanto saímos pela porta.

Caminhamos para os balanços em silêncio. Os assentos de plástico estão quentes e eu puxo meu short para baixo um pouco para que eu não queime a parte de trás das minhas pernas quando me sentar. Felizmente, a parte inferior da corrente é protegida com uma cobertura de plástico, mas está quente em minhas mãos, apesar de tudo. Nós balançamos e comemos os nossos Push-ups em silêncio. De vez em quando um barco para ou passa pela marina, abafando a música pop estridente de um grande grupo de adolescentes na praia privada. Meu estômago ainda está torcido e estranho. Eu tenho uma estranha queimação no meu estômago e uma carranca permanente no meu rosto por causa da forma como Edward agiu em torno de Emily, e eu nem sei por que. Eu não entendo os sentimentos repulsivos que agora estão pesando em mim enquanto eu torço um pouco sobre no balanço. Eu não posso nem desfrutar completamente do meu sorvete. Ele simplesmente não tem o gosto tão bom como de costume.

"Eu odeio essa música." Edward diz de repente e eu tento focar na música. "Quero dizer, quem usa óculos de sol à noite? E então escreve uma canção sobre isso? Tão ruim".

Eu sorrio, o comentário afrouxando o nó que estava ocupando o espaço na minha barriga. "Quando esta música surgiu, meu irmão insistiu em usar seus óculos escuros cada minuto do dia, mesmo dentro da nossa casa e especialmente à noite".

"Você está brincando? Eu vou totalmente insultá-lo da próxima vez que eu o vir." Edward ri, e o sabor do meu sorvete fica um pouco mais doce.

"Eu gosto desse novo álbum do _Chicago_, no entanto." Eu proclamo, sugando o último sorvete da caixa de papelão.

"É claro que você gosta, e isso, minha amiga, é porque você é totalmente incrível." Edward responde, e novamente o meu interior fica como se fosse geleia e o calor no meio da tarde começa a deslocar-se em mim.

"Você quer ir nadar?" Eu sugiro. Eu posso sentir o sol penetrando na pele dos meus ombros e eu tenho suor na minha nuca, então eu estou em desesperada necessidade de água fria. Edward joga fora sua camiseta e boné e percebo ainda mais como ele cresceu. Parece que alguém o esticou. Ele ainda é magro, mas seus ombros e braços estão sombreados e forrados e eu posso ver os finos músculos do seu peito e estômago.

"O quê?" Edward pergunta, e eu percebo que ele me pegou olhando para ele. Eu sinto um calor todo familiar demais queimando em minhas orelhas e estou furiosa comigo mesma. Muito bem, Bella! Por que eu estava mesmo olhando para ele, para começar? Eu passei todo o último verão com ele. Eu o vi sem camisa antes.

"Você está usando protetor solar?" Eu desvio com a única desculpa que consigo pensar. "Essa sua pele pálida vai fritar que nem uma batata frita aqui. Você já viu a luz do dia em Washington?"

"Chove, tipo, 90% do tempo em Seattle, então seria um não para a pergunta da luz do dia, e que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou? Não se preocupe com a minha pele pálida." Ele diz com um sorriso maroto quando deixa sua camisa no balanço. Eu autoconscientemente removo meu shorts e hesito em tirar minha camiseta. Eu tinha decidido que usaria minha regata sobre o meu maiô enquanto eu tivesse peitos, o que eu acho que será para sempre, mas agora eu não posso suportar a ideia de usar esta camiseta na água, o material pesado e colando na minha pele. E, além disso, é apenas Edward. Pare de ser uma idiota, eu digo para mim mesma enquanto puxo minha regata sobre a minha cabeça e a atiro para o balanço também.

Edward está olhando para mim. Seus olhos estão brilhando ao sol e são interrompidos apenas pelos seus cílios piscando rapidamente sobre o verde. Seus lábios são puxados para os lados em um meio sorriso, seu rosto demonstrando pensamentos, mas o que quer que ele esteja pensando, ele mantém para si mesmo. Ele dispara correndo em direção ao litoral, gritando enquanto corre.

"O último que chegar à água é um ovo podre!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nós não conseguimos visitar minha mãe durante todo o mês de julho porque a agenda dela tinha mudado e ela teve que trabalhar, mas passaremos uma semana com ela em agosto e estou ansiosa para descansar à beira da piscina tropical. Meu pai não me deixa ir para Laughlin para o Quatro de Julho. Ele diz que lá é muito lotado e eu sou muito jovem, que talvez eu possa ver os fogos de artifício no próximo ano, mas Emmett consegue ir com Jacob e três dos seus irmãos, Jared, Embry e Sam. Leah e Emily vão também, e no começo fico aborrecida, mas então o papai leva Edward e eu ao barco para um passeio à noite e nos permite nadar na profunda água escura. Até mesmo o Dr. Cullen faz uma pausa dos seus escritos para ir junto e é meio engraçado quanto um médico de Washington e um pescador do Arizona têm em comum. Ambos são divorciados, e depois do Dr. Cullen tomar algumas cervejas, descobrimos que ele na verdade se divorciou duas vezes. Eles são quase da mesma idade e ambos amam basquete e pôquer. Eu sei que o papai só vê isso como uma oportunidade de conquistar um Cheque de Pagamento constante, no entanto. Isto é no que ele é bom, hospitalidade, fazer com que os hóspedes se sintam especiais e dando a eles uma atenção extra para que eles voltem.

Edward e eu colocamos os pés na água pelo barco balançando suavemente. O grande farol do meu pai brilha sobre a água como um sinal para outros barqueiros de que estamos aqui. Ainda está quente, enquanto a temperatura paira por volta dos 33°C mesmo à noite, mas a água parece ainda mais quente do que durante o dia. Nós flutuamos nas nossas costas, submersos no silêncio subaquático, mas podemos sentir a percussão dos fogos de artifício explodindo por todo o deserto. Nós assistimos as estrelas cadentes que parecem rasgar através do céu negro maciço. De vez em quando os pés de Edward batem com força contra a minha perna, ou eu sinto o roçar do seu braço deslizar através do meu cabelo girando e eu sei que não estou sozinha. É confortável e tranquilo e eu desejo poder dormir aqui fora, sob as estrelas, flutuando sem peso com o meu amigo favorito.

Eu não sinto a presença de Edward em um tempo e olho ao redor para descobrir que ele desapareceu. Eu procuro escutá-lo no barco, mas tudo o que ouço é o meu pai e o Dr. Cullen falando de política. Ele não está em nenhum lugar à vista e eu nado todo o caminho ao redor do barco pensando que ele pode ter simplesmente se afastado de mim, mas eu estou completamente sozinha na água e eu começo a ficar um pouco assustada. As histórias de Emmett de pessoas que são comidas por grandes bagres e abduções alienígenas começam a rastejar em minha mente e meu coração pula na minha garganta. O barco se afastou um pouco de mim agora e eu começo a sentir o pânico aumentar enquanto eu nado rapidamente de volta para ele, desesperada para sair da água.

Estou quase lá quando sinto uma dor aguda na parte de trás da minha coxa. Eu grito e ouço a minha voz ecoando nas rochas silenciosas em torno de nós, e eu chuto minhas pernas freneticamente, tentando fazer contato com o que me mordeu. Meu pé colide com algo duro e eu me viro para ver o cabelo avermelhado de Edward flutuando antes que ele venha à superfície. Seu rosto está coberto de sangue e ele está segurando o nariz enquanto ele bate os pés na água.

"Jesus, Bella! Você me chutou no nariz!" Edward diz enquanto a água pinga em seus olhos e ele aperta suas narinas fechadas.

"Oh, Deus, desculpe!" Eu grito enquanto eu o pego pelo braço e o levo até a pequena escada que paira ao largo da parte traseira do barco. Edward sobe na escada e senta na parte de trás dos assentos enquanto o meu pai o ajuda a entrar.

"Um peixe me beliscou e eu me assustei." Eu tento explicar enquanto eu o sigo para o barco.

Dr. Cullen aperta e apalpa o rosto de Edward. Ele o coloca em um dos bancos dianteiros e o inclina para a frente, enquanto Edward aperta seu nariz com uma toalha. Eu pego uma das toalhas do banco e a envolvo em torno de mim enquanto eu o acompanho no banco da frente.

"Eu não acho que foi um peixe que assustou você, Bella." O Dr. Cullen sorri e eu olho para ele, confusa. "Talvez um beliscador de uns 40 quilos com cabelo vermelho e queimadura de sol".

Eu olho para Edward, que está sorrindo timidamente por trás da toalha ensanguentada. Eu estreito os meus olhos para ele e tento parece chateada, mas é meio difícil ficar brava com um cara que está sorrindo através do nariz sangrando.

"Então eu acho que estamos quites." Eu digo com firmeza e Edward apenas ri junto com meu pai e o Dr. Cullen.

Meu pai pilota o barco de volta para a marina e Edward e eu sentamos de frente um para o outro ao longo do banco na parte de trás, nossas pernas esticadas lado a lado enquanto deixamos o ar quente e o vento atingirem nossos rostos. Eu quase caio no sono devido à ascensão e queda do barco enquanto ele desliza rapidamente através do rio. É quase meia-noite no momento em que puxamos o barco para o deslizamento. Eu passo para o arco e quando o barco está perto o suficiente, eu pulo para o cais exatamente a tempo de pegar o arco antes de ele se chocar com o para-choque de borracha. Eu amarro o nosso barco na frente do cais enquanto Edward se inclina para fora do lado do barco para pegar o lado. Uma vez que o barco está todo amarrado, nós colocamos as toalhas ao longo do banco de trás para secar e fazemos a longa caminhada de volta para casa.

Nós dizemos boa noite para Edward e o Dr. Cullen no hotel e meu pai coloca o seu braço em volta da minha cintura e praticamente carrega o meu corpo sonolento de volta para casa. Meu irmão não está em casa ainda, mas enquanto eu rastejo para a cama, eu ainda posso sentir o movimento da água. Eu caio no sono rapidamente, fingindo que ainda estou flutuando na água e observando a vasta extensão do universo escuro zunindo.

Na manhã seguinte eu sou despertada pelo som da voz de Emmett gritando pelo corredor. Ele está brigando com o meu pai e, pelo que eu pude perceber, ele acabou de chegar em casa de Laughlin. Eu abro a minha porta e ouço a discussão deles.

"Eu te disse, não estávamos em Laughlin a noite toda!" Meu irmão grita e eu ouço uma porta de armário sendo batida fechada, o som agudo fazendo as janelas trepidarem.

"Bem, então onde diabos você estava?" Meu pai grita de volta, seus pés abafados andando de um lado a outro no chão da cozinha.

"Por aí. Estávamos apenas saindo. Não é realmente uma grande coisa, pai." Meu irmão diz defensivamente.

"Saindo para onde? E quem estava com você? Eu não nasci ontem, sabe. Eu sei o que os garotos da sua idade acham que é sair." Meu pai retruca e eu posso visualizá-lo ali parado com as mãos nos quadris, seu bigode retorcendo como faz quando ele sabe que estamos mentindo.

"Olha, nós voltamos meio cedo e as meninas queriam ir nadar, então nós fomos nadar. Não é grande coisa." Pergunto-me quem é "nós" neste cenário. Provavelmente Emily; Emmett faria qualquer coisa para impressioná-la.

"Quais meninas? Leah e aquela prima dela?" Papai pergunta severamente.

"O nome dela é Emily." Meu irmão rebate de volta para ele.

"Eu sei qual é o nome dela. Ela passa todos os dias vagabundeando ao redor da minha loja, bebendo minhas Coca-cola diet. Você está vendo essa garota*****?"

_*Aqui ele pergunta no sentido de sair, "_você sai com essa garota?", _por isso a resposta se torna sarcástica._

"Claro que eu a vejo, pai. E todos não a veem? Quero dizer, ela não é invisível, certo, papai?" Emmett diz sarcasticamente e eu ouço os pés do meu pai trovejarem através do chão de linóleo.

"Agora, você me escute, Filho. Eu não tenho muitas regras. Você puxa o seu próprio peso por aqui e eu não te perturbo quando você quer jogar. Mas se você fizer isso comigo de novo, será a sua bunda. Você me ouviu?" A voz do meu pai é o epítome da autoridade, comandando obediência em cada palavra.

"Sim." Emmett diz baixinho.

"O que foi isso, Filho?" Meu pai pergunta exatamente tão baixinho. Eu estou praticamente no corredor neste momento.

"Eu disse, sim, senhor." Emmett fala a última sílaba um pouco mais alto do que deveria, uma pequena torção em seu tom que o permite salvar a face, mesmo que seja só para si. Tenho certeza que meu pai percebe isso, mas ele ignora e a batalha está acabada, a resolução rápida. Você realmente não ganha quando discute com o meu pai.

"E você está de castigo. Você não deve colocar um pé para fora desta marina." Papai acrescenta antes de abrir a porta da frente.

"Como se você sequer notasse se eu saísse." Meu irmão murmura. Eu entro no corredor agora porque eu sei que Emmett foi longe demais. Papai se vira lentamente e se move para parar de maneira autoritária perto de Emmett. Eles estão olho no olho, mas meu irmão levemente com o ombro inclinado em comparação com a postura rígida e forte do meu pai.

"Eu percebo tudo na minha marina. Você não faz um movimento do qual eu não saiba. Lembre-se disso, filho. E é melhor você estar lá fora naquela doca hoje. Este é um dos finais de semana mais movimentados do ano e você tem um trabalho a fazer." Papai empurra o dedo no peito de Emmett, uma ponta afiada diretamente no coração, e vira e irrompe pela porta. Ela balança a casa inteira quando ele a bate.

Emmett levanta seu dedo médio para a porque que bateu e murmura algo que eu não consigo ouvir sob sua respiração, mas eu tenho certeza que ele está xingando.

Eu entro na cozinha e Emmett rapidamente enxuga seu rosto, as lágrimas trilham pontos limpos no seu rosto sujo. Ele não vai encontrar meus olhos, então eu faço um pote de café. Ele vai precisar disso se esteve acordado a noite toda. Ele senta-se à mesa da cozinha e descansa a cabeça sobre os seus braços cruzados sobre a fria superfície de plástico.

"Você pode dormir uma hora. Eu acordarei você." Eu digo para ele, mas ele balança a cabeça, ainda a escondendo em seus braços cruzados.

Ele senta-se ereto e esfrega os olhos. "Não, isso só tornaria as coisas piores." Ele murmura enquanto eu coloco uma xícara quente de café preto na frente dele. Ele olha para a xícara fumegante e enruga o nariz, mas ele bebe, de qualquer maneira, seu rosto fazendo caretas enquanto ele bebe o líquido quente.

"Deus, eu espero que eu não seja como ele quando eu crescer." Emmett diz, e eu penso sobre o quão bem os encantos do meu irmão conquistam os clientes, como ele usa expressões que correspondem às do meu pai, e como, neste momento, bebendo uma xícara de café preto, seu bagunçado cabelo castanho escuro encaracolado aderindo ao seu rosto manchado de suor, ele já me lembra muito o papai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward fica no meio da borda de cimento na extremidade mais profunda da piscina, de costas para nós enquanto ele espera. Eu realmente não gosto de nadar na piscina, o cloro na água faz a minha pele coçar, mas para este jogo nós precisamos de limites. Eu joguei Tubarão e Peixinhos* no rio antes e simplesmente fica muito confuso porque as pessoas daqui são trapaceiras.

_*Sharks and Minnows: na regra geral, tem que ter no mínimo quatro jogadores. Os jogadores escolhem um elemento para ser o tubarão e os outros são os peixinhos. O tubarão coloca a mão na cabeça (imitando uma barbatana) e começa a pegar os peixinhos. O tubarão vai pegando os peixinhos e quando eles são atacados, eles colocam a mão na cabeça e se transformam em tubarões. Ganha o jogo o peixinho que não for apanhado por tubarões._

O resto de nós está entrando na água contra a lateral da piscina. Nós finalmente estabelecemos todas as regras, pessoas diferentes jogam de maneiras diferentes. Jacob sempre acha que sabe tudo e discute com tudo o que digo. Eu digo que o tubarão deveria estar na água e Jacob diz que não, que o tubarão fica na borda. Emily diz que em Flagstaff eles têm uma regra de que o tubarão tem que chamar os peixinhos do outro lado da piscina, mas eu explico que não jogamos dessa forma aqui. Emmett fica do lado dela, é claro, e diz que devemos dar uma chance e, de alguma forma, transformamos o jogo em uma espécie híbrida com exceções às regras e circunstâncias especiais, e eu já discuti com Jacob uma meia dúzia de vezes.

Os "peixinhos", Emmett, Emily, Jacob e eu, devemos nadar tão silenciosamente quanto possível de um lado do fundo para o outro, sem perturbar Edward, o "tubarão". A qualquer momento o tubarão pode saltar para a água, e se ele alcançar alguém antes de chegarmos à parede, essa pessoa se torna o novo tubarão. Nós temos jogado durante mais ou menos uma hora e eu não fui pega nenhuma vez. Eu sou uma nadadora muito forte e me concentro em aperfeiçoar o meu estilo de natação, como eu vi nas Olimpíadas na semana passada.

"Vamos lá! Vocês têm que atravessar." Edward diz do seu lugar no deck entre os lados da piscina. Eu decido atravessar enquanto ele está falando para que eu possa tirar vantagem enquanto ele não está prestando atenção. Eu silenciosamente mergulho nas profundezas da água e freneticamente chuto as minhas pernas, movendo-me através da água o mais rápido que posso, mas eu ouço um grito abafado atrás de mim. Eu posso ver a parede borrada apenas alguns centímetros dos meus dedos, mas quando estendo a mão para tocar o azulejo, ouço um splash atrás de mim e o meu coração pula. Edward está na água! Eu chuto descontroladamente até chegar até à superfície, e minha mão agarra com força a parte superior da parede exatamente quando os dedos de Edward envolvem ao redor do meu tornozelo e me puxam para trás.

"Eu peguei você!" Ele grita quando nós chegamos à superfície, nossas cabeças balançando ao longo da água. Estou sem fôlego e um pouco amarga por ter sido pega no meu primeiro cruzamento neste jogo.

"Eu toquei a parede antes de você me pegar." Eu argumento, seu rosto perto do meu. Percebo que o seu nariz começou a descascar e a pele espreitando através disso é manchada e com sardas. Tecnicamente, isso aconteceu exatamente ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não direi isso a Edward. Todo mundo podia ver claramente a minha mão agarrando a borda da plataforma antes de ele me puxar para trás.

"Não, você não tocou. Eu puxei você para longe da parede." Edward fala com o tom de ponto final, como se fosse assim e pronto.

"Sim, mas não antes de eu agarrar a parede." Eu afirmo. "Vocês me viram agarrar a parede antes de ele agarrar a minha perna, não é?"

Emily e Emmett não estão prestando atenção, eles estão muito ocupados jogando misericórdia na água, suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto eles empurram para frente e para trás, o ponto todo do jogo sendo ferir a outra pessoa o suficiente para fazê-la gritar misericórdia, mas Emmett não está nem sequer tentando. Emily guincha e uiva como a Miss Piggy*****, então é óbvio que eles não viram nada. Jacob apenas encolhe os ombros, seus lábios puxados em um sorriso malicioso e eu sei que ele me viu tocar na parede, mas ele não dirá nada.

_*MissPiggy: personagem do desenho infantil "Muppets Babies". É uma porquinha muito famosa nos EUA e ao longo dos anos lançou seu próprio perfume, atuou em filmes e ganhou roupas exclusivas (como as da Channel)._

"Tudo bem. Eu serei o tubarão, mas eu toquei a parede primeiro." Eu resmungo. Saio da piscina exatamente quando meu pai sai do hotel e desce a calçada ao lado da piscina.

"Emmett, Bella, está na hora de se preparar para irem para a sua mãe. Estamos saindo em quinze minutos." Ele diz, a aba do seu boné puxada para baixo sobre os seus olhos.

Eu pego a minha toalha e a enrolo em volta do meu peito, e visto minhas sandálias, temendo que meus pés ficarão sujos enquanto caminho de volta para casa. Edward salta para fora da piscina e para diante de mim todo molhado, suas sobrancelhas vincadas, seu nariz enrugado, como se ele estivesse cheirando algo terrível.

"Você está indo embora?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno com a cabeça, um pouco confusa pela sua expressão facial.

"Sim, eu tenho que ir para a casa da minha mãe." Eu respondo. Estou um pouco triste que eu tenho que ir, mas eu sinto falta da minha mãe. Eu não a vejo por quase dois meses.

"Por que você não me contou? Por quanto tempo? Quando você voltará?" Edward exige e estou chocada com o seu tom de voz. Ele está com raiva.

"Por que você se importa?" Eu respondo defensivamente. Eu não gosto de como ele está agindo, como se eu fosse uma pessoa ruim por querer visitar a minha mãe.

"Eu _não_ me importo." Ele diz com raiva. Minha camiseta e shorts estão emaranhados com os dele e caem no concreto molhado quando ele puxa as coisas dele da pilha sobre a cadeira.

"Ei!" Eu grito quando me curvo para pegar a roupa ensopada do chão. "Qual é o seu problema? Você está agindo como um completo idiota".

"Eu estou agindo como um idiota? Você... você é... simplesmente... você é a idiota." Edward grita. Sua voz racha e seu rosto está vermelho beterraba, e eu não posso dizer se é a queimadura solar ou porque ele está tão zangado. Por que ele está tão bravo comigo? Eu sinto as lágrimas começarem a se misturar com a água clorada ainda umedecendo meu rosto, então eu limpo meus olhos com a minha toalha, tentando esconder o fato de que Edward Cullen está me fazendo chorar.

"Você está chorando, cara?" Eu ouço Jacob rir e eu olho para o rosto de Edward, seus olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes, assim como os de todos nós por passarmos a última hora, ou algo assim, nadando. Mas há uma tristeza em seu rosto, ele está chateado, e eu simplesmente estou tão confusa porque eu sinto que isso é minha culpa.

"Vá se foder, Jacob!" Edward grita, assustando-me. Eu nunca ouvi essa palavra saindo da boca de Edward e isso soa rude e feio e estranho enquanto eu o observo marchar de volta para o seu quarto de hotel, suas costas rígidas, sua caminhada rígida.

Eu deixo as lágrimas caírem agora. Frustrada, confusa, com raiva, na defensiva, tudo está forçando seu caminho da minha barriga para a minha cabeça, as emoções subindo umas nas outras como os peixes gordos que nadam pelo píer. E há saudade também. Eu quero ver Edward e me certificar de que ele está bem e perguntar a ele por que ele está bravo comigo e pedir desculpas pelo o que quer que eu tenha feito de errado, mas não há tempo. Eu tenho menos de dez minutos agora para correr de volta para casa, me vestir e estar no carro pronta para ir para Vegas.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Você não é uma idiota. Não é sua culpa que nós temos que ir." Emmett diz enquanto joga seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. "E você o verá novamente no próximo verão. Papai disse que o Dr. Cullen já reservou o seu lugar".

Eu choro ainda mais forte quando ouço as palavras de Emmett. Mesmo que elas devessem me fazer sentir melhor, de repente eu percebo por que Edward está tão chateado. Quando eu voltar de Vegas ele já terá ido embora, e eu não verei ou falarei com ele por um ano inteiro. O pensamento faz o meu peito doer tanto que eu mal posso controlar as lágrimas que caem sobre o meu rosto.

Eu gasto meu tempo em Vegas zangada e irritada. Eu só quero ir para casa para a marina, para ver se Edward já foi embora ou para tentar melhorar as coisas, desesperada pelo tempo que eu sei que estou perdendo com ele. Mas quando eu volto, ele já foi e tudo o que eu quero fazer é dormir e dormir.

No dia seguinte meu pai me traz um pacote, um minúsculo envelope branco que tem o meu nome escrito na frente com a caligrafia limpa e precisa de Edward.

"Edward queria que eu desse isso para você. Ele disse que é o seu presente de aniversário." Meu pai senta na beirada da minha cama esperando que eu abra, mas eu sinto que isso deve ser feito em particular, então eu apenas o enfio debaixo do meu travesseiro, mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de vontade de rasgar o papel.

"Você sabe, Bella. Edward é um amigo realmente bom para o verão. Mas ele mora muito longe, isso é apenas como isto é." Papai diz enquanto ele me beija na testa. "Eu só não quero que você espere muito".

Suas palavras rasgam-me por dentro porque talvez ele esteja certo. Talvez eu tenha esperado muito. Mas todos esses pensamentos estão fora da janela assim que eu rasgo o envelope e agito o fio trançado para fora do papel. É uma pulseira da amizade, um arco-íris de tecidos coloridos em um padrão plano com cerca de um centímetro de espessura e decorados com pequenas contas de prata. Eu o amarro ao redor do meu pulso e prometo usá-lo até que Edward volte.

* * *

**Nota da Ju:**

Bem, o que acharam? A cada capítulo vamos descobrindo um pouco mais da vida deles e vendo como o relacionamento deles se desenvolve.

Resolvi postar mesmo sem atingirem a meta, mas o próximo cap. só virá na quinta-feira se tiver, no mínimo, 320 reviews.

Bjs,

**Ju**


	4. 3 – Aquela vez em que a Tia Fluxo veio

**Capítulo 3 – Aquela vez em que a Tia Fluxo veio visitar**

_1985_

_Os Goonies é lançado nos cinemas no dia 7 de junho._

_Michael Jordan é eleito o Novato do Ano da NBA._

_Pat Benatar é premiada em dois Grammy, por melhor Performance Pop e Rock._

* * *

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Quatro de Julho. Eu cliquei algumas fotos com a minha câmera, um presente de aniversário do meu pai no ano passado. Eu gosto de tirar fotos do sol vermelho manchando as montanhas do outro lado do rio, ele está alto e reflete fora da água ondulada e parece que está pegando fogo. O sol está começando a se pôr, finalmente algum alívio do calor escaldante, e o céu está riscado de cor.

Edward ainda não chegou. Estou começando a ficar ansiosa. O Dr. Cullen reservou seu lugar no ano passado, o espaço 207. Eu sei porque já perguntei ao meu pai três vezes esta semana se há alguma notícia, mas cada vez meu pai disse que não.

A última vez em que vi Edward ele chorou porque eu tive que ir embora para visitar minha mãe. Nós brigamos. Eu fiquei brava e magoada e confusa. Parece que foi há uma eternidade que nós discutimos na piscina e eu o chamei de idiota e ele deixou-me um presente de aniversário. Eu tinha pensado nele todos os dias, lamentando como eu não tinha dito adeus, e agora eu mal podia esperar até que ele chegasse aqui para que eu pudesse pedir desculpas.

"Já está pago, Bella. Tenho certeza que eles estarão aqui em breve. Talvez algo tenha surgido. Planos mudam, querida." Eu sei. As pessoas mudam também. Eu sei que meu pai está tentando me fazer sentir melhor, mas isso me faz sentir pior, porque agora eu estou pensando em todas as coisas ruins que poderiam ter acontecido. Por que ele não apareceu ainda?

Mas eu mal pude antecipar o que eu descobri quando o Dr. Cullen, finalmente estaciona seu trailer no local 207.

Estou trabalhando na bomba de gasolina este ano novamente, mas agora estou sozinha. O movimento tinha morrido um pouco e estou sentada na doca com os meus pés pendurados sobre a borda quando Emmett chega para me pegar. Ele está trabalhando no escritório. Meu pai o está treinando para assumir os livros, verificando reservas e coisas assim. O Dr. Cullen está fazendo o check in. Emmett sabe que eu estive esperando que Edward aparecesse.

Eu jogo o cabelo do meu rosto para trás em minha trança antes de correr para o local. Eu ando até o trailer, suando e sem fôlego, mas antes que eu possa bater, a porta lateral se abre e uma garota sai para o sol. Eu congelo confusa. Estou no lugar errado? Olho para o poste de madeira ao lado do trailer e está gravado, claro como o dia, o número 207.

Ela protege seus olhos com a mão enquanto olha para mim, seus lábios franzidos. Seu rosto é muito fino e bonito e ela tem olhos azuis redondos que parecem grandes demais para o seu rosto e um nariz pontudo afiado. Seu cabelo é cortado bem curto e é escuro, como o céu em uma noite sem lua quando estamos na água à meia-noite. Ela está usando uma camisa vermelha rasgada sobre uma regata amarela apertada, e ela está usando leggings pretas enfiadas dentro das botas pretas que ficarão mais quentes do que o inferno em um par de minutos. E a maquiagem, oh santa Hannah*****, a maquiagem! Suas pálpebras estão revestidas bem escuras e grossas e faz seus olhos já grandes parecerem que estão pulando diretamente para fora da sua cabeça. Eu nunca usei maquiagem. Minha mãe me deu um brilho labial e esmalte, coisas assim, mas é simplesmente inútil quando você tem que se manter entrando na água para se refrescar.

_*Santa Hannah: no original Holy Hannah, é quando uma pessoa não quer dizer Holy Shit (santa merda)._

Há outra garota atrás dela na moldura da porta, ela é mais velha e séria. Seu cabelo cor de mel está na altura do seu rosto, acentuando o mesmo nariz pontudo e os mesmos olhos redondos e pele leitosa. Ela é completamente plana, vestindo um par de calções cáqui longos e uma blusa bege de algodão com botões no meio e tem um colar. Ela usa óculos, pequenos aros dourados ao redor dos olhos. Ela estende os braços sobre a cabeça, um grande livro em sua mão, e boceja, empurrando os óculos para cima da ponte do seu nariz. Seus cílios são longos e grossos e parecem como pincéis. Elas são parecidas, elas poderiam ser irmãs, ou primas, ou algo assim, mas elas são extremos opostos na aparência. A escuridão e a luz. A pequena e a alta. A enfeitada e a puritana.

"Ei, você é Bella!" A pequena diz, e eu aceno com a cabeça, ainda mais confusa agora sobre quem são essas garotas. Como diabos ela sabe quem eu sou? A loira olha em minha direção. Seus lábios são carnudos e cor de rosa e o sol brilha do seu aparelho nos dentes quando ela sorri largamente.

"Eu sou Rose, e esta é minha irmã, Alice. Somos meio irmãs de Edward." A mais alta fala com uma voz prosaica, como se ela estivesse informando um doente terminal, ou algo assim, como se ser associada com Edward fosse uma sentença de prisão perpétua.

"Ele falou sobre você o caminho inteiro até aqui." A pequena diz, sua voz preciosa e fria. Exatamente quando a minha boca está caindo aberta, Edward sai pela porta, suas alpargatas batendo a sujeira fortemente com um baque, e uma nuvem de poeira sobe em torno das suas pernas.

Ele olha para cima, seu cabelo caindo nos olhos. Está longo e confuso, e parece menos como fogo. Ele está mais alto do que eu, com certeza, seus ombros mais largos sob a sua camisa, e simplesmente maiores do que eu lembro. Ele está vestindo novos calções de banho e ele se parece com Edward ainda, mas eu sinto que não o conheço. E essas meninas, elas sabem o meu nome, ele estava falando sobre mim com elas, mas eu sou aquela deixada de fora, eu sou aquela no escuro. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto disso nem um pouquinho.

"É sempre assim tão quente aqui?" Alice pergunta enquanto se move entre os trailers tentando encontrar sombra. Sombra realmente não ajuda tanto assim quando está uns 50°C. Rose senta-se à mesa de piquenique e abre seu livro, cruzando as pernas e segurando o livro para bloquear seu rosto. Tenho a impressão de que ela realmente não queria estar aqui.

"Às vezes mais quente." Sussurro enquanto Edward me dá um grande sorriso bobo. Seus olhos entrecerram enquanto ele caminha até mim e eu sinto meu estômago cair enquanto ele se aproxima. Eu não posso sorrir de volta, ainda estou muito estranha pelo que está acontecendo para pensar sobre o quanto eu senti falta dele e como eu estou simplesmente aliviada de que ele esteja finalmente aqui e que possa estar perto dele. Próximos, como no mesmo espaço, não como estando _com_ ele, como _tocar_ ou qualquer coisa. Eu não gosto dele assim.

Pelo menos, eu acho que não.

Ele desliza a mão pelo seu cabelo e eu percebo que o verde dos seus olhos é brilhante sob os raios intensos do sol e seu nariz está coberto de sardas. Meu coração está começando a martelar em meus ouvidos e eu tenho que fazer um esforço para inalar profundamente apenas para respirar. Por que ele tem esse efeito sobre mim?

"Oi, Bella." Sua voz racha e eu sorrio agora, esta pequena imperfeição deixando-me relaxar e lembrando-me que este é apenas Edward, meu amigo pateta Edward. Eu pediria desculpas por como agi no verão passado, mas acho que não é necessário. Ele esqueceu, ao que parece, o tempo passado fazendo-o superar sua raiva por mim. Ele não está com raiva agora. Seus lábios estão puxados em um sorriso e eu tenho que olhar para cima para ele quando ele chega mais perto para encontrar seus olhos.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Eu pergunto com as minhas mãos em meus quadris enquanto as palavras saem da minha boca. Eu quero saltar para cima e para baixo, estou tão emocionada que ele esteja finalmente aqui, mas tenho medo de parecer uma pessoa louca. Eu tento agir casual, o que significa que acabo soando arrogante. Eu não posso nem controlar isso. É como se minha atitude tivesse uma mente própria, como naquele filme sobre aquele velho carro vermelho que assume o controle e mata pessoas. Não importa o que eu possa fazer para eliminá-lo, isso simplesmente continua voltando.

"Meu pai se casou novamente. Sua esposa, Esme, tinha que trabalhar. Ela é uma professora. Ela teve que ensinar uma sessão de escola de verão deste ano. Ela já tinha concordado em fazer isso antes de se casar com o meu pai." Edward diz baixinho e sua voz pica com amargura. Acho que o casamento é um desenvolvimento recente. "Eu queria vir antes e ter as meninas nos encontrando aqui, mas meu pai descartou essa ideia rapidamente. Eu estava morrendo para chegar aqui".

Os olhos de Edward olham para mim através do seu cabelo novamente e eu juro que meu estômago se transforma em gosma. Por que ele continua me olhando assim?

"Pare de fazer isso." Eu digo a ele, meu rosto amassando em uma carranca.

"Parar de fazer o quê?" Ele pergunta defensivamente, seu rosto se aproximando do meu enquanto seus dedos correm através do seu cabelo de novo, e eu enrugo meu nariz.

"Pare de olhar para mim." Eu digo enquanto divertidamente o empurro, mas ele tropeça para trás um pouco dramaticamente. Oh, Jesus, eu nem sequer o empurrei tão forte.

"Você quer que eu pare de olhar para você?" Ele bufa. "O que eu devo fazer, fechar meus olhos e fingir que você não existe?"

"Não, eu não quero que você pare de olhar para mim." Eu tento esclarecer, meu rosto corando, tenho certeza, porque agora parece que eu _quero_ que ele olhe para mim. "Basta parar de olhar através do seu cabelo, é estranho. E um bocado assustador".

Edward está prestes a discutir quando ele para e suspira. Seus olhos estão fixos em algo atrás de mim e eu me viro para encontrar meu irmão andando pelo caminho com o Dr. Cullen e o que eu só posso assumir ser a sua nova esposa. Ela caminha ao lado dele, com o braço ligado ao dele, seu vestido de verão amarelo brilhante e acolhedor enquanto ondula em torno das suas pernas quando ela anda. Seu cabelo é da mesma cor de mel como da garota alta, Rose, mas eu posso ver algumas mechas de fio cinza fazendo o seu caminho e penso na minha própria mãe. Minha mãe não tem cabelos grisalhos porque ela o pinta a cada duas semanas. Eu gosto desta senhora curvilínea com os cabelos grisalhos e vestido amarelo.

"É ela." Eu ouço Edward murmurar em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente no meu pescoço. Minúsculos arrepios se espalham através dos meus braços e pernas e formigam no meu couro cabeludo.

Meu irmão já está trabalhando o seu charme sobre a nova Sra. Cullen. Ele fará 17 anos em novembro e já é um júnior na escola. Ele quer se matricular na Universidade de Las Vegas após a formatura, mas tanto a mamãe como o papai têm dito que ele basicamente não vai, a menos que ele possa encontrar uma bolsa ou ajuda financeira. Ele é muito insistente em ir, no entanto, e diz que quer seu diploma em finanças ou gestão ou alguma coisa para que ele possa assumir o negócio. Meu pai fica dizendo que a faculdade não é necessária, ele já tem o estabelecimento, tudo o que ele tem que fazer é ensinar Emmett como administrá-lo.

Mas, honestamente, eu acho que Emmett só quer sair daqui. Ele está sempre brigando com o papai e acho que se Emmett tiver a chance de partir, ele nunca voltará, e meu pai sabe. É por isso que ele não quer que Emmett vá embora para a faculdade.

"Garotas! Venham conhecer este garoto, ele é hilário!" A Sra. Cullen grita do outro lado do parque de campismo. A mais alta, Rose, revira os olhos e esconde o rosto, mas a pequena passa as mãos pelos cabelos e rapidamente corre para cumprimentar meu irmão. "Viu, meninas, eu disse que isto seria divertido".

"Divertido para um grupo de respiradores bucais, talvez." Eu ouço Rose murmurar baixinho.

Dr. Cullen dirige-se a nós e gentilmente coloca a mão no meu ombro com um sorriso suave. Seu cabelo está perfeitamente penteado, seus olhos azuis cintilantes e seu rosto está cheio de rugas de expressão e pés de galinha. "Olá, Bella. Você está crescendo como uma erva daninha, não é?" Ele observa, e Edward olha para mim como se estivesse se desculpando.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondo com um encolher de ombros. Eu fiquei um pouco mais alta, mas nada que alguém realmente notasse, a menos que ele soubesse. Oh meu Deus, ele pode ver? Ele é um médico, mas eu não acho que era algo que você poderia dizer só de olhar para uma pessoa.

Oh não, Edward poderia ver? É por isso que ele continua olhando para mim através do seu cabelo assim? Oh, Deus, eu sinto que ficarei doente.

Em outubro passado, logo após meu aniversário de 13 anos, um dos meus ovários liberou um óvulo na minha trompa de Falópio pela primeira vez e eu derramei meu revestimento do útero. Isso é exatamente como minha mãe me explicou. Eu engasguei um pouco. As palavras são tão estranhas, útero, Falópio, vulva, tudo isso soa como material vegetal de algum planeta alienígena. Tudo que eu podia visualizar quando ela estava explicando isso para mim era a parte no filme Alien quando o compartimento abre e o monstro pula todo nojento e atira partes de si mesmo no rosto do cara. E agora, uma vez por mês, eu recebo uma dor no meu estômago e sinto como se eu tivesse sido chutada na virilha e sangro por dias. Leah chama isso de Tia Fluxo. Estou tão feliz por Leah ainda trabalhar na loja. Ela não me encara ou ri quando eu tenho que comprar absorventes. Ela apenas os coloca em um saco de papel e sorri com simpatia.

Não, eles não podem dizer. Não há nenhuma maneira. Alguém teria dito para mim, certo? Leah, ou Emily, ou a minha mãe teria me dito algo parecido.

"Ela não é uma erva daninha, pai." Edward atira e o Dr. Cullen ri enquanto balança o meu ombro com sua risada alegre. Ele parece feliz, e eu estou contente. Talvez esta Sra. Cullen possa ser uma boa mãe para Edward.

"Esme, querida, venha conhecer Bella, a irmã de Emmett." Dr. Cullen chama a sua esposa e Esme me cumprimenta estendendo sua pequena mão, seu pulso delicado coberto com um bracelete de diamantes brilhantes. Eu fecho sua mão na minha, a pulseira da amizade de Edward ainda amarrada ao meu pulso, e ele percebe quando aperto a mão dela, seus olhos em nossas mãos estendidas. Eu vejo seu rosto se iluminar.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." A Sra. Cullen diz em uma voz calma e suave. "Você conheceu minhas meninas? Elas têm quase a sua idade." Eu aceno e ela deixa minha mão cair para colocar o braço em volta dos ombros de Edward. Ele está obviamente desconfortável pelo contato.

"Este será um ótimo verão!" A Sra. Cullen diz alegremente. Eu sorrio, parcialmente pelas suas palavras, mas principalmente com o olhar desconfortável no rosto de Edward enquanto ele revira os olhos e passa os dedos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, mas eu tenho que concordar.

Este será um ótimo verão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deus, por que você simplesmente não cala a boca!" Jacob grita para Alice, que está sentada na frente dele, e eu me viro para secretamente sorrir para Edward atrás de mim. Eu sei que Jacob apenas insistiu em andar de caiaque com Alice porque ele gosta do quente biquíni rosa dela. Eu aposto um milhão de dólares que Jacob está esperando o top dela cair. Jacob não considerou o fato de que Alice fala. Muito. Eu não acho que ela parou de fazer perguntas desde que estabelecemos os caiaques esta manhã.

"O quê? Estou apenas curiosa, pensei que você sabia tudo o que há para saber sobre este lugar." Alice se defende e se recusa a remar quando Jacob começa a atacá-la verbalmente.

"Prestem atenção!" Emmett grita do caiaque ao nosso lado e eu mergulho o remo na onda feita por uma lancha que nos ultrapassa. Emmett divide um caiaque com Rose e ele usa o remo para controlar o balanço enquanto ela agarra os lados do pequeno barco fino que fica perigosamente perto de virar, e o rosto dela está quase tão vermelho quanto seu maiô de bolinhas.

"Você sabe o que está fazendo, certo?" Rose grunhe, mas Emmett apenas ri. Emmett sabe como lidar com um barco melhor do que qualquer um que eu conheça. Não importa que tipo de embarcação seja, ele nasceu para navegar.

"Ele ri, estamos prestes a virar de cabeça para baixo e ele ri." Rose diz, e eu dou risada porque pensar em Emmett virando de cabeça para baixo é simplesmente bobo. A água nem sequer está assim tão agitada. É início de agosto, provavelmente a época mais quente do ano aqui. As temperaturas chegam aos 50°C e não há um sopro de vento para salvar sua vida. Em aproximadamente duas semanas tudo mudará; as nuvens vão rolar e a água ficará agitada, o vento soprará e as tempestades virão, tudo sinalizando o fim da temporada. E Edward e sua família vão embora, outro verão terminado.

Mas, por enquanto, eles estão aqui e Emmett e eu gastamos todo o tempo do dia que podemos com Edward e suas irmãs. Elas não são tão ruins, Alice e Rose. Rose é quieta, na maior parte, exceto por uma piada sarcástica de vez em quando. Alice não cala a boca. Ela se dá fabulosamente bem com Emily, e as meninas gastam seu tempo descansando na piscina ou na areia da praia privada, lendo revistas e conversando sobre música e moda, coisas que realmente não me interessam muito. Em vez disso, tiro fotos com minha câmera. Eu tiro fotos da marina e dos barcos na rampa de lançamento. Eu tiro fotos dos peixes sob a ponte na doca e das _Arizona lupines_* que crescem em frente ao hotel, suas profundas hastes roxas desaparecendo à medida que o mês passa. A pele de Edward vai de clara para vermelha para marrom à medida que absorve o sol, seu nariz começa a descascar e eu sei que o fim está chegando perto. Seus ombros estão sardentos e manchados com cor agora, e ele veste a camiseta mesmo na água para se proteger contra os raios do sol.

_* Arizona lupines: www. oceanlight stock-photo/ arizona-lupine-anza-borrego-picture-11389-207822. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Nós remamos ao longo do lado sul do rio, o lado que contorna a fronteira do Arizona. Se você atravessar o rio você está em Nevada e há uma outra marina cerca de 30 quilômetros rio abaixo. Mais ao sul, descendo o rio, há o Ancoradouro de Katherine, Davis Dam, e depois Laughlin abaixo da barragem. Ao longo do trecho do quilômetro 60 do rio, há braços e enseadas que voltam em espiral até as rochas vermelhas e cobertas de sujeira das colinas. Nós estamos olhando para esta enseada para a qual sempre vamos quando remamos ao longo das rochas altas erguendo-se da água, uma parede de camadas multicoloridas elevando-se sobre nós enquanto manobramos rio acima.

"Onde está essa enseada? Do que vocês a chamam?" Edward pergunta atrás de mim, inclinando-se para frente para falar em meu ouvido.

Viro-me levemente. O rosto de Edward está perturbadoramente perto do meu enquanto ele para de remar agora que a água agitada está atrás de nós.

"Enseada dos Burros." Eu digo rapidamente enquanto uso o meu remo para dirigir, e Edward segue minha liderança, pegando seu remo e o mergulhando na água. "Há um pequeno soquete e os rebanhos de burros descem o morro para beber do rio. Eles são muito mansos porque as pessoas sempre os alimentam com cachorro-quente e batatas fritas e outras coisas. Eu até mesmo consegui acariciar um uma vez. Mas não fique atrás deles. Eles vão chutá-lo bem no saco".

"Oh, maldição, alerta recebido e anotado." Edward se encolhe e eu rio. "Talvez possamos colocar Jacob parado atrás de um e depois puxar a orelha, ou algo assim, então ele o chutará nas bolas. Então eu não precisarei chutá-lo".

"Ali!" Emmett aponta para os penhascos com as rochas que se abrem de repente para um ramo do rio principal. A água é calma e suave como vidro e nossos caiaques cortam em toda a superfície com facilidade. Nós remamos em torno da curva e à costa da praia semicircular em volta. Esta enseada é ótima porque é bem protegida contra qualquer vento que possa aumentar e é escondida do rio principal. Você nem sequer saberia vir para essa praia a menos que você saiba para onde olhar.

"Uau." Edward murmura e eu sorrio, feliz que eu possa mostrar-lhe algo novo enquanto ele está aqui este ano.

Emmett pula na água e puxa seu barco em terra. Ele pega a mão de Rose para ajudá-la a sair e ela usa o ombro dele para preparar-se antes de pular para fora do caiaque. Emmett puxa a sacola de plástico contendo seus sapatos no chão do barco e a entrega para ela enquanto ele entra na água para pegar o nosso caiaque. Edward salta para ajudar, mas é um pouco cedo demais e a água ainda é muito profunda. Ele afunda até o fundo e sobe com um splash, um grande sorriso no seu rosto e rindo do seu erro.

"Cuidado onde pisa, novato." Eu digo antes de saltar do barco sozinha. Eu aterrisso na água rasa e é um alívio do sol forte. Eu ajudo a puxar o caiaque até a praia e pego nossos sacos plásticos também. Eu vou precisar do meu boné, o topo da minha cabeça sensível de uma queimadura no couro cabeludo entre minhas duas tranças.

"Você é uma fã dos Bulls?" Edward pergunta quando eu coloco o boné sobre a minha cabeça.

"Eu não sei." Eu dou de ombros. "Este boné é do meu pai. Quem são os Bulls?"

"O Chicago Bulls. Eles são meu time de basquete favorito. Eles lançaram esse jogador, Michael Jordan, que ganhou como oNovato do Ano. Ele vai revolucionar o basquete, você vai ver." Edward diz entusiasmado. Eu reconheço o nome do jogador. Acho que meu pai falou dele uma ou duas vezes. "Você deveria simplesmente dar-me esse boné. Você realmente não pode apreciá-lo".

"Não mesmo! Obtenha o seu próprio boné." Eu provoco. Puxo o meu protetor solar da bolsa e passo em meus braços, peito e rosto antes de puxar minha blusa sobre os meus ombros. Jogo o protetor solar para Edward e ele me dá um olhar feio, mas é muito importante cuidar da sua pele aqui. As pessoas têm ido para o deserto e desaparecem, desmaiando por causa da exaustão de calor ou desidratação. É uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi quando era criança, se proteger e beber muita água.

Ele tira a camisa molhada da sua pele e sacode seu cabelo molhado, arrumando-o com seus dedos, e eu rapidamente desvio o olhar antes que eu possa pensar em como isso me faz sentir como se meus joelhos estivessem igual gelatina e meu coração estivesse preso na minha caixa torácica.

"Tem uma queda por caras pálidas, Bella?" Jacob observa quando puxa seu caiaque até a praia com facilidade. Alice pula para fora, seus olhos em mim o tempo todo, e eu quero socar Jacob por causa do seu comentário, especialmente por causa da maneira que Alice está olhando para mim.

As meninas deitam em suas toalhas na areia da praia. A água estava calma sobre a praia e é óbvio que eles não estão dispostos a caminhadas. Rose deita de costas, seus olhos fechados e os joelhos dobrados, e Emmett senta na toalha de Alice. Ela ri de todas as suas piadas e faz a ele uma dúzia de perguntas e finge que tudo o que ele diz é a coisa mais interessante que ela já ouviu.

"Então, por que eles chamam isso de Enseada dos Burros, novamente?" Alice pergunta quando se inclina para trás nos seus cotovelos e cruza suas pernas, seu maiô grudando em sua pele. Eu não acho que meu pai me deixaria usar um maiô assim, e Alice é apenas um ano mais velha do que eu.

"Bem, há estes animais, chamados burros, e eles vivem por aqui." Emmett diz com um sorriso com covinhas e Alice ri e dá um tapa em seu ombro nu. Eu ouço Rose bufar enquanto rola sobre o seu estômago e enterra o rosto em seus braços cruzados.

"Então, onde você aprendeu a remar um caiaque assim?" Alice pergunta a ele, e eu não aguento mais. Eu coloco meus sapatos, meus pés agora secos, e Edward puxa sua camiseta molhada de volta sobre a sua cabeça.

"Vamos dar uma caminhada." Eu digo para Edward e ele assente e pega seus sapatos.

"Alguém mais quer vir?" Eu olho ao redor, realmente não querendo estender o convite, mas não querendo ser rude também.

"Estou dentro." Jacob diz. "Esses caras são chatos como o inferno." Quero dizer a ele que não, mas ele já está marchando até o morro, sua camiseta enfiada no bolso de trás da sua bermuda jeans, a pele morena das suas costas e ombros tingidas de vermelho. Jacob seria bom para olhar se ele mantivesse sua boca estúpida calada.

"Então, você gosta dele agora ou o que?" Edward pergunta baixinho ao meu lado, e meu rosto queima em tom de rosa. Oh, Deus, ele me viu olhando para Jacob. Estou mortificada. Minha boca abre e eu olho para ele com horror.

"Não... ugh, nojo... de jeito nenhum! O oposto, na verdade." Balanço minha cabeça, embaraçada por Edward pensar que eu gosto de Jacob. Jacob é como o meu castigo. Ele faz o possível para me fazer sentir-me mal. Eu nunca, em um milhão de anos, gostaria dele.

"Você gosta de alguém?" Edward pergunta e eu encolho os ombros.

"Claro, eu gosto de muitas pessoas." Eu escalo o caminho na pedra, o cascalho fazendo a subida um pouco escorregadia e instável. O ar tem gosto de sujeira enquanto uso minhas mãos para firmar-me pela colina íngreme. Eu já subi esse morro tantas vezes que sei exatamente onde colocar meus pés. Jacob já está no topo olhando para nós com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Vamos, perdedores! Eu vou suar até a morte pelo tempo que vocês demoram para chegar até aqui!" Jacob grita.

"Esse é o plano." Edward murmura sob sua respiração e eu rio alto, minha voz ecoando nas encostas das montanhas.

"O quê? Qual é a piada?" Jake pergunta quando chegamos ao cume, o grande espaço coberto de sujeira, pedras e arbustos diante de nós. Não há nada além de deserto aqui em cima, deserto quente, seco e poeirento.

"Sério? Você realmente quer que eu responda isso?" Edward pergunta a ele enquanto faz o seu caminho para a frente do trajeto.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá primeiro? Este lugar está cheio de cascavéis." Jacob diz e Edward olha para trás e zomba.

"Elas são cascavéis. Você não pode simplesmente ouvir os chocalhos delas?" Edward se agacha para inspecionar uma rocha preta.

"Se você acha." Jacob responde, pegando uma pedra do chão e lançando-a em direção aos pés de Edward. Edward se levanta rapidamente e eu tento esconder uma risada.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que cascavéis estariam aqui neste momento, está muito quente." Eu digo para Edward com um sorriso e ele franze a testa, empurrando uma Mao através do seu cabelo. Combina com o vermelho e marrom das montanhas ao longe e eu desejo que tivesse a minha câmera para que pudesse tirar uma foto.

"Ei, pessoal! Encontrei um burro morto!" Jacob grita de volta para nós e os olhos de Edward brilham com emoção, mas eu sinto meu estômago revirar com as palavras de Jacob. Eu odeio quando eles encontram animais mortos. Eles sempre fedem e os meninos os cutucam e eu não gosto disso. Eu gostaria que eles simplesmente os deixassem ali.

Edward corre para ver o que Jacob encontrou e eu marcho lentamente até onde eles estão parados. Com certeza, há uma carcaça de um burro entre as rochas. Está deitado de lado, o amplo crânio completo com grandes dentes, os cascos ainda ligado às pernas, uma pequena quantidade de pele ainda está presa no esqueleto, e eu sinto meu estômago borbulhar. Eu não posso chegar mais perto.

"Uau! Olhe para os dentes dele." Edward observa enquanto se curva perto ao crânio.

"Não toque!" Eu grito, e Edward olha para mim com preocupação. "Você pode pegar uma doença ou algo assim".

Ele se agacha enquanto Jacob chuta com o pé. O cheiro da pele seca e sujeira enche o ar e eu sinto que vou vomitar.

"Pare com isso, Jacob! Por favor!" Eu imploro, minha voz está trêmula agora. "Deixe-o em paz!" Jacob estende a mão como se fosse pegar um dos ossos e eu grito freneticamente. "Pare!"

"Pare com isso, homem!" Edward empurra Jacob para longe do esqueleto. "Está a deixando enjoada".

"O quê? São apenas ossos. Não há nem mesmo muita carne sobre eles." Jacob diz com um sorriso malicioso, e eu sei que ele está dizendo isso porque sabe que me incomoda. Eu gostaria de ser corajosa, que ele soubesse que não pode obter o melhor de mim, mas eu não consigo lidar com coisas mortas.

"Você é um burro." Eu digo e viro para caminhar de volta para descer o morro, para longe do pobre burro morto e longe do Jacob.

"Não, isto é um burro." Jacob ri nas minhas costas e eu sinto meu pescoço e bochechas queimarem.

"Ei, espere." Edward chama por mim, mas eu continuo andando. "Bella, espere!"

Ele me alcança agora e eu estou muito envergonhada para olhar para ele. Eu não quero que ele saiba o quanto Jacob ou o esqueleto me incomodam. Eu odeio quando as pessoas sabem o que me incomoda. Então eles podem usar isso contra mim, como Jacob faz. E se Edward tirar sarro de mim? Ele não estava incomodado pelo esqueleto, ele até se inclinou para dar uma olhada melhor. Ele provavelmente acha que eu sou apenas uma menina boba, que tem nojo das coisas, e eu não quero ser assim. Nós devemos ser iguais, e agora nós não somos.

"Eu simplesmente não gosto de coisas mortas." Eu deixo escapar, e nós cuidadosamente começamos a descer o morro. "E eu me sinto uma idiota. Porque eu gritei como uma menininha." Edward me segue, seus pés pisando em minhas velhas pegadas enquanto eu levemente salto para baixo do morro.

"Você é uma menina." Ele diz enquanto desliza ligeiramente antes de pegar seu equilíbrio. "Bem, meio".

"Cale-se. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu resmungo. "Jacob sabe como me fazer parecer uma idiota e ele faz isso de propósito. Ele sabe onde a minha cabra é amarrada".

"Você tem uma cabra?" Edward pergunta e eu paro, irritada, e viro para ver se ele está sério. Ele sorri para mim, seu cabelo caindo nos olhos, e eu dou a ele um olhar feio antes de voltar para o caminho.

"Ele sabe onde o seu burro está amarrado também." Edward diz enquanto levemente puxa uma das minhas tranças, e eu estou prestes a virar e lhe dar um soco no estômago, mas ele tropeça e cai em sua bunda, deslizando alguns metros antes de bater em minhas pernas, mas eu estou inclinada para cima da colina e sou facilmente capaz de me manter em pé.

Ele rapidamente se solta das minhas pernas enquanto eu o ajudo a levantar, tentando não cair. Ele bate a sujeira da sua bermuda e inspeciona suas mãos, uma dúzia de pequenos arranhões está em todas as suas palmas.

"Viu? O universo não gosta quando você é mau comigo." Eu não posso evitar esfregar isso e ele ri.

"Então por que é tão divertido?" Edward responde e eu mostro a minha língua para ele e começar a descer a colina. Ele pega o boné de baseball da minha cabeça e coloca na sua. Seus olhos são travessos enquanto ele se esgueira por mim e corre pelo caminho, deixando um rastro de poeira atrás dele. Eu o sigo, deixando a gravidade me ajudar a descer, determinada a conseguir o meu boné de volta. Edward corre diretamente passando pelas meninas e Emmett, ainda descansando na praia, e em direção à água, com sapatos e tudo. Ele ri pensando que ganhou.

Bem, ele deveria saber melhor. Eu nunca desisto assim tão fácil.

Eu o sigo na água e seu rosto muda enquanto ele começa a nadar para a água funda. Eu sou uma forte nadadora, no entanto, e rapidamente me aproximo dele. Eu estreito meus olhos e dou uma investida, agarrando-o pelo braço e tentando pegar meu boné da sua cabeça. Ele está escorregadio do protetor solar e se mexe, agarrando minha perna e me puxando para a água profunda, onde não posso alcançar o fundo, mas ele pode.

Eu chuto e bato tentando me libertar, mas ele ainda está sorrindo, um fato que me faz querer beliscar o seu rostinho bonito. Prendo a respiração e mergulho abaixo da superfície, ajustando a minha posição e puxando a sua camisa agora. Eu vou para a superfície atrás dele, subindo em suas costas e jogando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, e ele perde o controle sobre a minha perna, mas mergulha na água com boné e tudo, em uma tentativa de me fazer soltar. Eu aguento, prendendo minha respiração e fechando meus olhos enquanto ele se vira e torce antes de vir à tona. Assim que eu posso respirar, pego meu boné e nado tão rápido quanto eu posso, tentando chegar onde eu posso alcançar o fundo. Estou respirando pesadamente e sinto uma picada afiada na parte de trás da minha coxa. Eu grito, chutando minhas pernas enquanto viro para nadar de costas, e Edward vem à tona, rindo histericamente. Eu tento chutá-lo, mas a água faz com que o golpe seja ineficaz. Edward agarra meus pulsos com força e eu luto, mas ele pode ficar nessa profundidade e, tanto quanto eu odeio admitir isso, ele é mais forte do que eu. Eu posso ouvir Emmett e Alice rindo e isso me irrita ainda mais do que ver Edward tirar o melhor de mim.

"Whoa! Você é seriamente louca? Eu só estou brincando com você." Edward diz, ofegante e sem fôlego enquanto a água rola ao redor das nossas cabeças. "Pare de tentar me chutar".

"Não mexa comigo e eu não tentarei chutar você." Eu respondo, tentando recuperar o fôlego e deixando o meu corpo relaxar antes de perceber que o rosto de Edward está muito próximo ao meu. Ele deve perceber isso também, porque ele solta meus pulsos. Eu me viro e nado até a costa, colocando o boné de volta na minha cabeça e sentando na areia com os outros. Edward nada mais longe para o fundo e sinto-me desconfortável, como se tivesse ferido seus sentimentos, ou algo assim, com a minha reação exagerada, e eu quero chorar.

"Hey, Loira." Emmett diz enquanto delicadamente cutuca Rose com a mão. "É melhor você virar. Suas costas estão ficando um pouco rosadas." Ela senta-se, tonta e confusa.

"Oh, merda." Ela diz enquanto levanta seu pescoço para olhar suas costas, puxando a alça do seu ombro e, com certeza, suas costas está manchada e vermelha, uma linha distinta de branco onde estava a alça. Ela está um pouco mais do que apenas rosa, ela está queimada pelo sol.

"Você sentirá isso hoje à noite. Tome um banho realmente quente quando voltar para o seu trailer. Isso vai tirar a ardência." Emmett diz quando Rose puxa sua camiseta sobre a cabeça e estremece. "Nós provavelmente devemos tirá-la do sol por hoje. Não queremos ninguém alucinando pela insolação".

"Alucinando? Você está falando sério?" Rose pergunta enquanto levanta. Jacob ainda não voltou da montanha, então eu ando até à beira do caminho e grito o seu nome.

Emmett e as meninas voltam para os seus caiaques e estão prontos para partir quando Jacob vem saltando para baixo do morro.

"Emmett, eles contaram para você? Encontramos um burro morto. Voltarei com meus irmãos e pegarei o crânio. Incrível, cara!" Jacob diz e sobe no caiaque com Alice enquanto ela finge vomitar dramaticamente.

"Um crânio, oh, ew, nojento!" Alice grita, mas Jacob apenas ri.

"Sim, Bella especialmente ama isso." Ele diz com um aceno de cabeça em minha direção. Balanço minha cabeça, tentando não deixar que seus comentários me incomodem e Emmett me ajuda a empurrar o nosso caiaque na água. Edward ainda está nadando nas águas profundas e eu remo para onde ele está flutuando.

"Ei!" Eu grito e Edward abre os olhos e nada para perto do barco. "Temos que ir. Rose ficou muito queimada pelo sol e precisa sair do sol".

"Sério? Bem, que chato." Edward diz enquanto nada até o caiaque e sobe no barco. Ele se esforça um pouco e eu estendo a mão para o lado e agarro seu braço e tento ajudá-lo sem derrubar nós dois. Ele joga a perna por cima da borda do barco balançando, suas alpargatas azul e branca encharcada ainda nos pés, e isso me faz sorrir. Ele sobe no caiaque, propositadamente caindo contra a minha perna e pingando água em cima de mim enquanto se estabelece em seu lugar antes de sorrir de volta para mim, e eu lhe dou um pequeno empurrão. Eu me viro e coloco meu remo na água. Edward pega o meu boné de baseball de novo e eu viro para vê-lo sorrindo de orelha a orelha, molhado e usando meu boné, e eu não tenho coração para lutar com ele por isso novamente.

Além do mais, ele meio que fica adorável com o meu boné.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, merda." Eu murmuro enquanto olho para a mancha de sangue na minha calcinha. Tia Fluxo. Eu suspiro, frustrada porque agora não serei capaz de nadar pela próxima semana, e não ser capaz de nadar no rio é como tortura. Além disso, os Cullen vão embora amanhã e tínhamos planos para explorar a costa que se estende ao sul da marina. Pegaríamos snorkels***** e nadadeiras e tudo, mas agora não poderei ir. Eu tenho que pensar rapidamente em uma razão porque me recuso a dizer a todos que não posso ir porque estou no meu período menstrual. Essa coisa toda de período é uma grande merda.

_*Snorkels: www. aquagear images/ tusarc_2546. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Não precisarei do meu maiô de hoje, então eu troco minha calcinha e coloco um sutiã, lavando a minha roupa interior suja na pia, a almofada desconfortável fazendo-me sentir como se eu estivesse usando uma fralda. Eu pego meu short e minha regata, amaldiçoando o meu sistema reprodutivo o tempo todo, tão chateada que tenho que gastar meu último dia com Edward com sangramento e cólicas. Eu realmente só quero voltar para a cama, mas eu sei que Edward estará batendo na minha porta em cinco minutos, então eu puxo meu cabelo para trás em uma trança e escovo os dentes.

Como era de se esperar, cinco minutos depois Edward está batendo na minha porta, máscara e snorkel já em seu rosto, e eu rio do quão ridículo ele está. Isso tornava incrivelmente pior eu ter que cancelar.

"Onde estão as meninas?" Eu pergunto.

Edward deu de ombros, "Rose não vai. Ela irá no barco com meu pai e Esme. E Alice está saindo com seu irmão, ou algo assim." Edward diz sugestivamente e eu ofego. Nojento. Eu ainda não pensei em uma desculpa, e agora culpar alguém está fora de questão.

"Você não acha que deveria gastar algum tempo com seu pai? Quero dizer, ele finalmente está tomando um tempo para sair na água. Você não quer ir também?" Eu pergunto, tentando parecer curiosa.

"Eu não me importo. Passarei os próximos dois dias em um trailer com ele. Eu só quero fazer o que quer que você queira fazer." Edward diz timidamente, e o nó na minha barriga aperta enquanto meus lábios puxam automaticamente em um sorriso.

"Eu não acho que devemos mergulhar hoje. A água está muito agitada e isso significa que a água estará muito nublada." Ofereci, o que não é uma mentira. Isso não teria me parado se eu não estivesse um trapo, mas agora estou à procura de qualquer desculpa. "Vamos no barco, em vez disso. Oh! Nós poderíamos dirigir até a barragem!"

"Oh, isso seria legal! Vou dizer ao meu pai e encontro você no barco, você pega o seu maiô." Edward diz enquanto caminha porta afora. Eu estremeci. Isso seria ruim.

Encontro Edward e os Cullen na doca. Rose tem seu livro em uma mão e um chapéu de palha com abas largas na outra, e eu posso ver que sua primeira queimadura no rio ensinou a ela uma lição, porque agora ela usa um vestido de pano azul sobre o maiô. Sra. Cullen parece que poderia estar em um filme antigo preto e branco com sua peça preta e um lenço no cabelo, e Dr. Cullen está no banco da proa, tirando a corda de onde está amarrada enquanto Edward termina de desamarrar dos lados.

"Oi, Bella!" Sra. Cullen acena alegremente enquanto Dr. Cullen me dá um aceno de cabeça. Edward olha para mim confuso e eu sei que ele notou que eu não tenho o meu maiô. Por favor, não pergunte, por favor, não pergunte, eu canto para mim mesma, tentando convencê-lo a cuidar da sua vida.

"Oi." Eu digo calmamente enquanto aceno. Rose olha para cima do seu livro por um segundo de reconhecimento antes de voltar ao seu próprio mundinho. "Eu vou empurrar, se você quiser. Assim você pode dirigir." Eu digo para o Dr. Cullen.

"Isso seria ótimo, Bella. Obrigado! Temos um bando de amadores aqui." Ele diz, apontando para sua esposa e Rose. Eu espero até que ele esteja sentado atrás do volante e ele liga o motor antes de eu empurrar o barco para longe do deslizamento. Edward pula a bordo enquanto o Dr. Cullen sai da doca, e eu salto sobre o arco antes que ele chegue muito longe. Sento-me em um dos assentos em frente a Edward no banco e ele olha para mim, pensativo. Eu costumo sentar no banco com ele, mas eu não quero dar a ele a chance de fazer qualquer pergunta. Então eu apenas sorrio e cruzo minhas pernas estendidas e olho para a água enquanto o Dr. Cullen dirige depressa em direção à barragem.

É uma longa viagem. O vento sopra meus cabelos e abafa qualquer chance de conversa, mas quando chegamos à enorme barragem, a parede de concreto impressionante à vista, todo mundo está quente do passeio e quer se refrescar na água. Dr. Cullen tira sua bandeira vermelha e coloca no pára-brisa antes de saltar na água. A Sra. Cullen o segue, surpreendendo-me quando ela molha o seu cabelo. Minha mãe nunca molha o seu cabelo. Ela não quer estragar a maquiagem e ela acha que se parece com um rato molhado quando molha o cabelo. Até mesmo Rose tira o seu vestido e salta na água com um grito.

"Por que a água é tão fria?" Ela me pergunta enquanto coloca os pés na água.

"Essa água vem do fundo do lago acima da barragem." Eu digo enquanto olho pelo canto do meu olho para Edward. Ele está olhando para mim e eu estou pirando porque ele dirá algo sobre isso, eu sei. E eu terei que dizer a ele.

Sorrio para ele com cautela e sento na proa, minha bunda ficando um pouco molhada enquanto deixo meus pés para fora na parte dianteira do barco.

"Onde está o seu maiô?" Edward pergunta, escalando para o arco e sentando ao meu lado.

Eu suspiro. "No meu quarto." Eu respondo sem olhar para ele.

"Bem, duh. Eu meio que percebi isso. Por que você não o está usando?" Ele pressiona.

"Por que é um negócio tão grande? Muitas pessoas não nadam." Eu digo, agradecida que o barco se afastou dos outros e eles não podem ouvir nossa conversa.

"Bella, eu nunca na minha vida a vi sem o seu maiô. Desculpe-me se é um pouco estranho." Edward diz baixinho. "Você está brava, ou algo assim? Você não queria vir?"

"Não." Eu digo, minha voz um pouco presunçosa. Por que ele chegou mesmo a essa conclusão? Eu fui aquela quem sugeriu um passeio de barco para a represa. "Eu só não me sinto bem para nadar hoje, certo?"

"Ok, tudo bem. Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de irritá-la." Edward diz enquanto olha para as águas profundas e eu sinto que o feri novamente.

"Olha, eu... hum... a Tia Fluxo veio me visitar esta manhã." Eu digo, enrugando o meu rosto enquanto olho para ele.

"Tia Fluxo? O que, seu período?" Edward ri, e eu estreito os meus olhos, irritada pelo volume da sua voz. "Por que você simplesmente não me disse? Eu vivo com três garotas. Eu provavelmente sei mais sobre períodos do que você".

"É constrangedor, seu bobo." Eu digo com uma carranca. É perfeitamente normal estar insegura sobre este tipo de porcaria, certo?

"Não é não. Ser pego batendo punheta em uma casa cheia de garotas, isso é constrangedor." Edward diz. Meus olhos arregalam e meu rosto está quente e corando, e eu não posso acreditar que ele acabou de me dizer isso!

"O quê? Você faz isso?" Eu sussurro. Eu sei o que é. Quero dizer, oláááá, Emmett é meu irmão.

"Sim. Você não?" Ele pergunta, e minha boca escancara. Eu nunca fiz isso. Bem, não realmente. Certo, bem, eu acho que meio que tentei uma vez. Eu ouvi Leah e Emily falando sobre orgasmos e masturbação e outras coisas. Elas estavam lendo este artigo na Cosmo e eu roubei a revista da loja. Eu li o artigo trancada no banheiro naquela noite depois que todos foram dormir e, vou admitir, eu tentei me tocar lá e fazer o que o artigo dizia para fazer, mas eu só consegui me contorcer e bagunçar e então me frustrar.

"É perfeitamente normal, meu pai disse que sim. E ele é um médico. E ele disse que todo mundo faz isso." Edward diz conscientemente, como se acabasse de ler minha mente e me ouviu narrar todo o fracasso masturbatório.

"Tudo bem, certo. Uma vez. Mas eu não... você sabe, terminei." Eu murmuro, minhas bochechas queimando.

"Eu beijei uma garota. Em Seattle. Ela me deixou tocar seus seios também." Edward confessa, e eu rapidamente viro minha cabeça para olhar para ele, meu coração caindo para os meus joelhos. Desta vez quando meu rosto queima, estou furiosa.

"O quê? Você... você beijou alguém?" Eu pergunto, forçando os sentimentos de raiva e traição da minha voz. Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes, nenhuma razão para pensar que Edward não teria namoradas. Ele é muito bom e bonito e, claro, as meninas gostariam dele. Mas isso nos faz desiguais de novo, e eu tolamente esperava, talvez um dia, que Edward gostasse de mim assim, que talvez ele me beijasse.

Mas não agora, nem nunca. Não depois que ele beijou outra garota estúpida e tocou seus peitos. Não, não tenho nada a ver com amar Edward.

"Você já beijou alguém?" Edward pergunta baixinho e eu balanço a cabeça que não. Eu gostaria de poder dizer-lhe que sim, desejando que eu realmente tivesse, para que eu não me sentisse tão mal agora. Eu quero que ele saiba, com certeza, que eu gosto de outras pessoas, exatamente como ele gosta.

"Eu poderia beijar você." Edward oferece, e eu viro minha cabeça para olhar para ele, seus olhos verdes escuros na sombra das rochas altas e da barragem. Meu coração martela no meu peito. Minhas mãos estão tremendo e eu não sei o que pensar ou como me sentir. Ele realmente quer me beijar? Edward _gosta_ de mim, gosta de mim, como um namorado? Ou ele apenas se sentiu mal por mim porque eu sou, obviamente, uma perdedora e não posso conseguir um garoto para me beijar, a menos que ele seja meu melhor amigo? Sinto-me muito estranha. Meu estômago está vibrando e minha cabeça está nebulosa e eu percebo que realmente, realmente quero beijar Edward.

E isso me assusta completamente.

Então eu faço o que sempre faço quando estou com medo. Eu o empurro. Forte. Tão forte que ele cai da proa do barco e para a água fria. Eu olho sobre a borda para ter certeza que ele está bem e tudo o que vejo são bolhas e espuma. Oh, Deus, e se eu o machuquei? Estou prestes a chamar o Dr. Cullen quando Edward aparece na superfície e olha para mim pendurado sobre a borda.

"O que diabos foi isso, Bella?" Edward pergunta, e eu realmente me sinto mal. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer!

"Sinto muito." Eu digo enquanto Rose sobe a escada pendurada na parte de trás do barco. Ela pega uma toalha e envolve ao redor do seu corpo antes de se sentar na cadeira, e ela é seguida pelo Dr. e a Sra. Cullen. Edward sobe por último e se joga no banco, sem se importar com uma toalha, e puxa um par de óculos de sol de um cubículo ao lado do barco. Ele se esconde atrás deles e olha para fora sobre a água, mesmo que estejamos na sombra das rochas. Eu me sinto horrível por empurrá-lo na água.

Eu me desloco para sentar no banco molhado enquanto o Dr. Cullen liga o motor de novo. Fugindo de volta para o canto, estico minhas pernas no banco e ele olha para mim como se eu o estivesse irritando. Lanço a ele um sorriso de desculpas, forçando todas as minhas emoções neste sorriso. Sim, eu _gosto_ de você. Sim, eu quero que você me beije. Sim, eu sou uma grande medrosa covarde. E eu sinto muito.

Ele se move para me encarar e coloca as pernas para cima no assento ao meu lado, sua coxa molhada contra a minha panturrilha, seu dedão do pé cavando no meu quadril, e eu rio porque ele sabe que eu morro de cócegas ali. Tudo é perdoado enquanto voltamos para a marina, e a tensão alivia no meu peito. Quando voltarmos, teremos de dizer adeus e amanhã os Cullen vão embora, seu gigante motorhome voltará para Seattle, de volta à sua vida real. Edward voltará para a sua namorada, que o deixa beijá-la e tocar seus seios, e eu serei esquecida.

Na manhã seguinte, como previsto, o acampamento deles está limpo, o motorhome estacionado no posto de gasolina enquanto o Dr. Cullen se encarrega das coisas do camping, e eu me sinto um lixo total. Eu vejo Edward na estrada de cascalho, caminhando em minha direção nos balanços, e eu me levanto para encontrá-lo enquanto ele caminha pela calçada, uma pequena sacola em sua mão. Eu sorrio. É o meu presente de aniversário.

"Estamos indo embora em poucos minutos, mas eu queria lhe dar isso." Ele diz, entregando-me o pacote. Abro o pequeno saquinho marrom e retiro um anel de prata com uma grande pedra azul esverdeada.

"É um anel de humor. Eu o trouxe de Seattle." Ele diz enquanto deslizo o anel no meu dedo. Ele imediatamente começa a mudar de cor de verde para violeta.

"O que significa roxo?" Pergunto a ele enquanto olho para o anel. Agora parece a cor da água profunda quando vamos para passeios à noite, e eu sinto meu peito expandir, meus olhos ardem enquanto a emoção toma conta.

"Eu não sei. Há um papel na sacola, eu acho." Ele diz em voz baixa, mas eu não me incomodo procurando. Tenho certeza que isso significa 'terrivelmente horrível', porque é assim que me sinto.

"Meu pai comprou uma dessas casas, uma como a sua." Edward diz, e eu olho para ele com os olhos arregalados. Cheques de Pagamento constantes. Os Cullen são oficialmente Cheques de Pagamento constantes.

"Você com certeza voltará? Você estará de volta no próximo ano?" Eu pergunto, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, eu voltarei. _Eu voltarei._" Ele diz, com uma voz robótica, imitando aquele filme do Exterminador do Futuro, e eu rio da sua impressão horrível. Seu sorriso é tímido e suave e eu sinto meu rosto corar. Minha respiração engata enquanto ele olha nos meus olhos. "Ei! Talvez possamos soltar fogos de artifício no ano que vem!"

"Com certeza." Eu digo, incapaz de impedir os cantos da minha boca de torcerem.

"Ok, eu tenho que ir." Edward se vira para partir e eu sinto minha barriga revirar, minha testa franzida. Eu realmente não quero que ele vá. "Vejo você no próximo ano, Bella".

Eu não posso dizer nada porque tenho medo de chorar. Eu já sinto falta dele enquanto o observo andar pelo caminho. Eu vejo o Dr. Cullen acenar, então eu aceno de volta com um nó na minha garganta. Meu peito dói tão forte, eu não posso olhar para ele mais. Olho para o meu anel e corro meu dedo pela pedra e eu gostaria de tê-lo abraçado, ou dito alguma coisa. Eu nem sequer disse obrigada. Eu nem sequer disse adeus.

Eu saio correndo em sua direção e grito seu nome, minha voz embargada enquanto tento conter as lágrimas. Edward pára e se vira, seu rosto confuso, e eu jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o aperto firmemente, segurando-o ao meu corpo e desejando como o inferno que eu não tivesse que soltá-lo. Seus braços envolvem em torno da minha cintura e ele aperta também, e eu sei que ele sente o mesmo. Suas lágrimas molham o meu ombro e eu viro minha cabeça em seu pescoço. Ele tem cheiro de shampoo e protetor solar.

"Obrigada." Eu digo, e pressiono meus lábios na sua bochecha, e com um último aperto, eu o solto e corro para casa tão rápido quanto posso, olhando para trás apenas uma vez para vê-lo enxugar o rosto e sorrir para mim.

Eu sonharei com aquele sorriso pelos próximos dez meses, sonhando, desejando, esperando pelo verão.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_A cada verão as coisas vão ficando mais "complicadas" entre eles, e as despedidas cada vez mais difíceis. E agora temos Esme, Alice e Rose na história..._

_Pessoal, vamos comentar aqui, por favor! Tem muitas pessoas com a fic em alerta e nos favoritos, então mexam seus dedinhos e os capítulos virão mais rápido. Como eu já disse antes, essa fic está completamente traduzida e a história é uma das melhores que a gente já leu/traduziu, então só depende de vc's..._

_Próximo cap. no sábado se tiver no mínimo 420 reviews._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. 4 – Aquela vez em que você sentou nos

**Capítulo 4 - Aquela vez em que você sentou nos muffins**

_1986_

_Esquadrão Classe A vai ao ar em sua quinta e última temporada._

_Sammy Hagar realiza seu primeiro concerto como vocalista do Van Halen._

_Space Shuttle Challenger desintegra após o lançamento, matando todos a bordo._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió  
_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Então, o que está acontecendo com você e Jacob?" Edward pergunta, seus lábios manchados do sorvete arco-íris Push-Up que ele está comendo enquanto balança no balanço ao meu lado. Os Cullen chegaram ontem à noite, amontoados em um grande Mercedes preto. No ano passado, o Dr. Cullen comprou uma das casas modulares aqui em Willow Cove. Eu quase posso ver a varanda deles da janela do meu quarto e eu estive esperando por sinais de vida durante semanas.

Comecei o ensino médio este ano e sou agora conhecida por todos como a irmã mais nova de Emmett. Eles nem sequer se incomodam em aprender meu nome, chamando-me de pequena Swan. Toda vez que ouço isso, eu quero esmagar seus rostos. Emily me deixa almoçar com ela algumas vezes, mas ela não tem exatamente a melhor reputação na escola e eu me alto desconvidei de lá quando um dos namorados dela me perguntou se eu era virgem. Depois disso, eu passo meus almoços na biblioteca. Terminei a lista de leitura obrigatória para o próximo ano e estou trabalhando na lista preparatória para a faculdade. Jacob anda em torno dos seus irmãos Jared, Embry e Quil e seus amigos chapados, que ficam ao redor de Emmett e seu clã de cabeças secas que ocasionalmente sentam nas mesas com Emily e suas amigas populares. Eu não me encaixo em nenhum desses grupos. E eu realmente não tenho amigos. Eu sou uma espécie de pária social.

"Nada está acontecendo comigo e Jacob. Não há eu e Jacob. Há eu e há Jacob e, ocasionalmente, temos que estar na mesma sala. Fora isso, eu o evito como uma praga." Eu explico antes de tomar uma mordida em meu Big Otis*****. Os cookies são suaves e derretem, exatamente como eu gosto deles. O que eu não gosto é como Edward me agrega a Jacob. Isso implica uma união e eu não quero estar conectada a ele de forma alguma. Jacob é amigo do meu irmão, se alguma coisa. Não meu.

_*Big Otis: cookies recheados de creme de baunilha. Foto: eatingoxford. files. wordpress 2010/ 03/ cookie-ice-cream-sandwich. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Só para ter certeza. Muita coisa pode acontecer em um ano." Edward diz e eu olho para o seu rosto, a declaração mais verdadeira do que ele percebe. Edward mudou, seu cabelo está muito curto e de uma cor castanha escura agora, seu queixo está nítido, suas bochechas menos cheias e ele tem músculos, curvas muito magras nos braços e ombros. Ele é uma cabeça inteira mais alto do que eu agora, seus pés muito grandes para o seu corpo, e eu juro que há uma leve sombra de pelos espinhando ao longo do seu lábio superior. Ele parece com os meninos da minha escola, com suas roupas da moda e tênis de marca e eu estou tentando muito forte não classificá-lo em um dos grupos. Este é Edward, ele não é genérico ou típico. Ele é apenas Edward e não há ninguém como ele em todo o mundo.

"Sim, as coisas mudam. Pessoas também." Eu resmungo quando olho novamente para o chão, a borracha branca do meu tênis cavando a sujeira.

"Entrei na equipe de basquete este ano." Edward diz.

"Você é um atleta?" Eu ri, surpresa porque Edward tropeçou nos próprios pés duas vezes entre a loja e os balanços.

"Sim, eu acho. Ganhei o primeiro lugar no decatlo***** acadêmico também. Eu sou um atleta nerd, detonando e fazendo nome. Você ainda tira fotos?" Edward me pergunta e eu aceno a cabeça, a minha câmera, por vezes, é minha única amiga. Quando eu estou olhando através da lente, todo o resto desaparece e a única coisa que posso ver é onde eu estou focada.

_* Decatlo: é uma competição olímpica de atletismo composta por dez provas, exclusivamente praticada por homens. Os atletas inscritos competem num programa de dois dias._

"Eu não sou nada. Eu realmente não participo dessas coisas sociais." Eu digo baixinho, lambendo o chocolate dos meus dedos.

"Isso não é verdade. Você é alguma coisa." Edward diz e eu estreito meus olhos porque tenho certeza que seu próximo comentário será uma piada às minhas custas. "Estou falando sério! Você é artista, com a sua coisa de fotografia, e você é abstrata na forma como observa e disseca as coisas. E você é assustadoramente forte".

"Você alguma vez parou para pensar que talvez você simplesmente seja incrivelmente fraco?" Eu pergunto e Edward encolhe os ombros.

"Talvez eu seja, mas, talvez, você seja parte formiga e é por isso que você pode levantar 50 vezes o seu peso corporal." Edward observa e eu sorrio, seu comentário tranquilizando-me de que ele ainda é simplesmente Edward, meu melhor amigo que não pensa que eu sou estranha, não importa o que eu diga porque ele diz coisas estranhas também.

"Você provavelmente é o Sr. Popular agora, hein? Não apenas você pode ganhar um título, mas você pode ensiná-los em matemática também." Eu digo em uma voz sonhadora e Edward bate seu balanço no meu.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sou _não_ popular. Eu realmente não presto atenção a isso. Principalmente, eu só saio com a equipe." Edward diz e eu noto que ele não menciona nenhuma menina. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não estava pescando.

"E quanto a você? Você tem um pequeno grupo de amigos artistas? Talvez um namorado um pouco deprimido e vocês dois falam sobre Romeu e Julieta durante todo o dia e sobre como ninguém entende o amor de vocês?" Edward agarra a corrente do meu balanço, batendo suas pernas nas minhas quando ele sorri.

"Se eu tivesse, eu não estaria desperdiçando meu dia aqui com você." Eu digo com sarcasmo pesado quando chuto meus pés fora da sua perna, impulsionando meu balanço para balançar na diagonal da sujeira. Edward puxa minha corrente quando eu cruzo na frente dele, fazendo o meu assento torcer e girar.

"Sim, você estaria." Edward diz com confiança, seus olhos olhando nos meus e fazendo meu coração dar cambalhotas no meu peito. Sua mão continua apertando a o plástico cobrindo a corrente do meu balanço e ele olha para mim por um longo tempo antes de empurrar-me para longe. Eu não gosto que ele esteja certo, e eu não gosto que ele saiba disso.

Eu deixo o meu balanço balançar, inclinando-me para trás e olhando para o céu azul brilhante, deixando a luz cegar a minha visão e aquecer meu rosto. A parte de trás das minhas pernas está suada sobre o assento de plástico e eu estou desejando um mergulho.

"Ei, meu pai quer nos levar a uma enseada no Quatro de Julho. Você acha que poderíamos voltar àquela em que fomos no ano passado, a do burro?" Edward pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça que não. Eu sei em qual enseada eu quero levar os Cullen. Ela fica no lado oeste do rio, ao sul da marina e mais perto das águas quentes. É uma pequena enseada no meio do que é uma ilha de areia, coberta e cercada por penhascos rochosos. Emmett e eu a apelidamos de ilha Austrália quando éramos pequenos.

E poderíamos ser capazes de ver o brilho dos fogos de artifício dos penhascos.

"Não? Você não vai nos levar para a Enseada dos Burros?" Edward para o seu balanço e olha para mim, incrédulo. "Por que não?"

Eu mordo meu lábio para esconder meu sorriso. "Porque nós vamos para a Austrália".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Acelera!" Eu grito, meus joelhos puxados para cima ao meu peito enquanto eu me inclino de volta para o colete salva-vidas esponjoso amarrado em volta do meu corpo. Eu deslizo na água, duas pranchas de madeira amarradas aos meus pés e uma corda entre meus joelhos. Meus dedos seguram em torno das alças de plástico. Eu posso ver Edward no barco e ele mantém a bandeira vermelha alta no ar. Emmett aperta o acelerador e eu sinto a puxada em meus braços, minhas mãos agarram as alças e, exatamente quando estou balançando para a frente, eu estico minhas pernas e me inclino para trás para criar mais tensão na corda. Emmett está indo muito devagar e eu vou matá-lo se ele não acelerar.

Eu sinalizo com um repetitivo movimento de polegar para cima, puxando de volta nas cordas enquanto meus esquis deslizam no topo da água, o vento batendo em meu rosto, e uivando em meus ouvidos. Todos os músculos do meu corpo estão tensos enquanto eu luto para manter meu equilíbrio, mas assim que Emmett acelera, eu relaxo, facilitando o deslizar enquanto o barco ziguezagueia através da água espumando. Saímos da água agitada no início, então seria um passeio limpo e fácil. Águas agitadas são piores para ensinar esquiadores na primeira vez.

Depois de algumas voltas, eu solto as cordas e afundo na água para que os outros possam dar uma volta. Eu puxo meus pés para fora das amarras de borracha, prendendo os esquis sob meus braços e espero que Emmett faça o retorno.

Eu ainda não posso acreditar que meu pai nos deixou pegar o barco no Quarto de Julho, o dia mais movimentado da temporada. Emmett vai se formar no próximo mês de junho e eu sei que meu pai quer que Emmett fique e administre a marina, mas acho que ele também percebe que Emmett pode optar por sair daqui assim que ele fizer 18 anos. Eles tiveram uma briga muito feia, logo antes do verão começar, e Emmett foi morar com a minha mãe por um par de semanas. Eles andam pisando em ovos em torno um do outro desde então, como dois machos alfa tentando evitar o confronto. Emmett concordou em tomar aulas na faculdade da comunidade, em vez de ir para a Universidade, e meu pai concordou em pagar por isso se Emmett ajudasse a administrar a marina. Eles resolveram as coisas e, esperançosamente, isso foi o pior de tudo, mas algo me diz que não foi.

O barco se aproxima de mim lentamente e Jacob segura a bandeira vermelha no ar do seu assento ao lado do meu irmão. Edward fica na parte de trás, seu rosto sorrindo para mim. Rose aparece ao lado dele, seu cabelo loiro macio em torno do seu rosto, seus lábios puxados em um sorriso. Seus dentes são brancos e brilhantes, o aparelho desapareceu, mas ela ainda usa seus óculos de aros de arame, mesmo no barco. Ela continua se cobrindo constantemente agora, o medo das queimaduras solares gravado em seu cérebro, evidente pela grande camiseta branca coberta de manchas roxas e rosa, e as palavras 'Rata de Rio' impressas em todo o algodão. Alice senta de lado no banco, inclinando-se para trás e fechando os olhos enquanto ela absorve o sol da manhã. Ela opta por um biquíni vermelho brilhante este ano, as alças amarradas ao redor do seu pescoço, seu cabelo escuro agitado em torno do seu rosto magro.

"Quem é o próximo?" Eu pergunto e Rose tira seus óculos.

"Eu. Eu vou." Ela diz enquanto meu irmão se inclina para o lado do barco atrás dela.

"Jogue-nos o colete." Emmett diz e eu solto as tiras sobre o meu peito, desajeitadamente deslizando a espuma flutuante das minhas costas enquanto tento segurar os esquis. Emmett estende a mão enquanto eu nado até o barco para entregar-lhe o colete. Ele o sacode sobre a borda para remover a água extra antes de Rose colocá-lo. Eu agarro a escada com uma mão e espero para ajudá-la a colocar os esquis.

Rose puxa a longa blusa sobre a sua cabeça, revelando um biquíni azul royal impressionante contra a sua pele cor de neve, a parte de baixo situada baixa em seus quadris. Cara, ela o preenche. Rose se desenvolveu ao longo do ano e por desenvolveu quero dizer, ela tem peitos e quadris e seu corpo tem arcos e curvas e ela parece que poderia estar em um vídeo de uma banda de rock. Meu irmão fica boquiaberto para ela como um tiete pirado em um concerto do Van Halen e eu estou absolutamente positiva de que algum comentário sexual está passando através da cabeça dele.

Ela tira o colete salva-vidas da mão dele, mas ele não o solta, forçando-a a encontrar os olhos dele e então ele joga seu charme. Eu já vi isso dezenas de vezes, na escola, na lanchonete da cidade onde compramos milk-shakes às vezes, e com hóspedes fazendo o check-in. Emmett sabe que tudo o que ele tem que fazer é sorrir para ela, puxando seus lábios naquele sorriso com covinhas e ela será uma pilha de gelatina mole, falando uma oitava acima do normal e de repente fascinada com o conhecimento dele sobre os motores dos barcos. É muito enjoativo, na verdade.

No momento em que os lábios de Emmett curvam em torno dos seus dentes, Rose torce seu nariz pontudo e puxa o colete com força. Ela não abre um sorriso ou ri nem nada. Emmett a deixa pegá-lo, suas feições transformadas de modesta confiança para choque e confusão em questão de segundos. Ele observa atentamente enquanto ela luta para colocar as travas apertadas em seu busto generoso, e descaradamente olha para seu decote monumental. Oh, seu tolo transparente, eu penso comigo mesma. É como se ele nunca tivesse visto seios antes, e eu tenho autoridade para saber que meu irmão está bem familiarizado com o departamento de peitos. Emily tem uma boca grande e, aparentemente, nenhum escrúpulo em me cicatrizar para a vida.

"Relaxe, respirador bucal, eles são apenas peitos, nada além de glândulas de gordura e mamárias." Rose diz quando meu irmão gagueja, passando a mão sobre seus cachos curtos. Rose se inclina para o lado do barco e graciosamente desliza na água e, pela primeira vez, eu acho que vejo Emmett corar, as pontas das suas grandes orelhas ficando rosa enquanto ele se arrasta mais uma vez para o seu lugar no comando. Ela nada até mim e eu sorrio para ela com uma apreciação brilhante. Eu amo quando as meninas podem colocar meu irmão em seu lugar.

Rose puxa as amarras de borracha sobre seus pés. Edward senta na borda do barco e ouve enquanto eu demonstro para Rose como posicionar adequadamente suas pernas e braços.

"Mantenha-se em uma bola até que você esteja fora da água e então você simplesmente se levanta. Não lute contra o movimento, deixe-o puxá-la. Se você quiser ir mais rápido, dê um polegar para cima, e para diminuir, polegar para baixo. Se você quiser parar, apenas solte a corda. Grite "Acelera" quando estiver pronta e Emmett vai acelerar." Rose concorda e eu nado até as pernas de Edward, piso na escada e me puxo para fora da água. Edward me estende uma toalha do banco e eu subo e tomo um assento ao lado de Alice. Edward segue atrás e serpenteia entre nós duas. Sua coxa pressiona contra a minha, seu quadril contra o meu quadril e eu estou de repente muito ciente do corpo de Edward ao lado do meu. Ele estende seus braços para descansar na parte de trás do banco e eu puxo a toalha apertada em torno do meu corpo, o sol já está secando meus ombros.

Meu irmão manobra o barco para endireitar a corda. Percebo a bandeira no colo de Jacob e minha raiva borbulha com sua negligência. A bandeira é um sinal para os outros barcos de que há um esquiador na água e que se deve tomar cuidado extra. Jacob sabe como isso é importante. Alguns anos atrás, alguns caras estavam na água, bêbados como gambás, e esqueceram de usar a bandeira. Um deles foi atingido por um barco e morreu, a hélice realmente fez um número também. Eu não vi isso por mim mesma, mas Emmett me disse.

"Jacob! Bandeira!" Eu grito em descrença enquanto Jacob preguiçosamente levanta a bandeira no ar. "Cara! Que diabos? Se você vai ficar na folga, desista disso. Ela poderia ser morta!"

"Oh, Bella, acalme-se. Não há ninguém por aqui ainda." Jacob responde com um sorriso. "Além disso, tenho certeza que eles veriam essa sua cara feia e evitariam a área a todo custo".

"Cara, não seja um babaca!" Edward grita antes que eu possa responder. Os lábios de Jacob curvam em um sorriso desagradável.

"O quê? Você não pode mais falar por si mesma, Bella? Vai deixar esse Cheque de Pagamento fazer isso por você?" Jacob cospe e eu posso sentir meu rosto avermelhado, meus dentes rangem juntos enquanto eu tento encontrar minha voz. Jacob é maior do que eu agora. Ele tem apenas 15 anos, mas ele sofreu um surto de crescimento este ano, ou algo assim, e, muito para o meu espanto, não posso mais ganhar dele em uma briga. Eu fui forçada a tentar controlar as palavras saindo da minha boca.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Jacob diz quando eu me recuso a responder e eu não posso olhar para ele.

Meu rosto queima com o rubor, a raiva fervendo na minha cabeça e eu desejo que eu pudesse pensar em algo sarcástico para dizer, mas todos os meus insultos não soam duros o suficiente. Eu quero machucá-lo e eu odeio quando me sinto assim. Eu também odeio que Edward tenha falado por mim como se eu não fosse capaz de me defender. É quase tão insultante quando o comentário de Jacob. Tire sarro da minha cara e eu não dou a mínima, mas questione a capacidade do meu cérebro e nós teremos um problema.

"Acelera!" Eu ouço Rose gritar e Emmett acelera, o motor rugindo abafando meus pensamentos. Observamos quando Rose desaparece atrás de uma espuma de água branca antes de aparecer de repente saindo da trilha. Ela está concentrada e estável enquanto mantém o equilíbrio por um período longo pela água, mas então Emmett vira. Rose se desequilibra em um ângulo desatento e planta o rosto na água. Ainda assim, é uma corrida muito boa para um iniciante.

Emmett circula ao redor, posicionando o barco exatamente na frente de Rose e Edward levanta para pegar a bandeira da mão inútil de Jacob. Ele retorna ao seu assento ao meu lado e segura o sinal no ar antes de piscar-me um sorriso bobo e minha irritação com ele desaparece um pouco no gesto.

"Muito impressionante, Rose." Eu digo sobre o lado do barco para ela. "Você vai novamente?" Rose acena com a cabeça e Emmett manobra para longe novamente, virando para que a corda esteja à deriva em direção a ela. Ela repete seu desempenho, seguida por Alice, que só tropeça uma vez antes de se equilibrar com facilidade. Alice é mais graciosa do que Rose e até mesmo passeia na trilha sem cair. Jake é o próximo, montando um esqui, ou 'lenha', como nós o chamamos. Jake é um especialista em esquis e ainda mais impressionante em um. Ele faz uma performance, dá voltas e faz truques e no momento em que ele termina, Alice e até mesmo Rose guincham com prazer.

A perna de Edward balança ao meu lado, sua coxa esfregando contra a minha em agitação e eu dou-lhe uma cotovelada para fazê-lo parar. Ele simplesmente levanta, seus olhos brilhando, seus punhos cerrados.

"Minha vez." Ele diz e me entrega a bandeira. Ele pega o colete, o maior que meu irmão usa e retira sua camiseta. Deus, eu espero que ele tenha passado protetor solar, mas eu não vou perguntar, algo em seu rosto grita para eu calar a boca e eu sigo meus instintos pela primeira vez. Ele prende o colete no peito e desajeitadamente pula do lado do barco. Eu deslizo o outro esqui até ele e ele o pega, segurando-o debaixo do braço enquanto nada até Jacob. Eu posso ver que eles estão trocando palavras, seus rostos estão tensos. Edward e Jacob se olham com desprezo antes de Jake voltar para o barco, deixando Edward lutar com os esquis sozinho.

Jacob entra no barco e senta ao meu lado no banco, seu braço pesado e molhado lançado através dos meus ombros e eu me esgueiro para longe dele.

"Jake! Que diabos? Você está me deixando toda molhada!" Eu digo e Jacob apenas ri e balança a cabeça.

"Aposto que sim." Jacob pisca para mim e Alice ri, uma risada estridente. Meu estômago vira e meu rosto e orelhas queimam com o que eu acabei de dizer.

"Ah, nojento. Você é um cachorro, você sabe disso?" Eu digo antes de praticamente pular na cadeira vazia em frente ao banco.

"Tente esconder o quanto quiser, mas você ama isso, Bella." Ele diz, mas antes que eu possa argumentar, Edward grita acelera da água e meu irmão aperta o acelerador, o rugido do motor abafando nossas vozes.

Eu ainda estou fervendo com a arrogância de Jacob, mas Edward em esquis fornece uma distração. Ele puxa para fora da água sem problemas, mas ele é completamente desajeitado. Ele é todo molenga, seus braços agitando enquanto ele agarra a corda como se fosse sua vida, suas pernas estão bambas e seu equilíbrio é inexistente. Ele continua se lançando para frente e puxando para trás, e eu acho que ele vai cair pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes. Seus olhos estão arregalados e petrificados, seus lábios puxados para uma careta enquanto ele luta para ficar em cima dos esquis. Eu não quero rir, mas é provavelmente a coisa mais hilária que eu já vi. Eu puxo a minha câmera do cubículo do lado do barco e tiro umas duas fotos na esperança de capturar uma posição particularmente estranha.

"Oh, merda, ele está parecendo o Pateta lá fora! Você sabe, do desenho, onde o Pateta aprende a esquiar? Tudo o que ele precisa é de um chapéu verde." Jacob grita sobre o ronco do motor. Alice está cacarejando, segurando sua barriga, sua boca aberta e ampla. Rose bufa atrás de mim, batendo no ombro de Emmett e dizendo a ele para dar uma espiada e logo Emmett está rindo também. Edward continua a lutar e eu luto contra os músculos das minhas bochechas porque eu sei exatamente qual desenho Jacob está falando e a semelhança é clara.

Finalmente, Edward perde sua batalha com a gravidade e cai para a frente, seus pés voando para fora dos esquis, uma bola de braços e pernas batendo na água. Há um rugido coletivo de risadas no barco quando Edward cai e eu faço uma carranca agora, porque eu sei que Jacob terá um dia de rei quando Edward voltar para o barco. Coloco minha câmera longe e seguro a bandeira no ar enquanto Emmett circula ao redor para pegar Edward de volta. Seu rosto pálido brilha vermelho com frustração quando ele nada até a escada. Eu entrego a bandeira para Alice e me curvo ao lado do barco enquanto Edward entrega os esquis para mim, um de cada vez.

"Você vai novamente, cara?" Jacob grita para ele, um sorriso nos lábios. "Porque eu não ria tanto assim em anos".

"Sim, pode rir, babaca. Fico feliz que eu tenha entretido todos vocês." Os olhos de Edward focam nos meus e eu me sinto mal por ter rido.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto a ele quando ele sobe no barco, tirando o colete e se jogando na cadeira atrás de Emmett.

"Sim, você está bem, Eddie?" Jacob dá um olhar malicioso e os olhos de Edward escurecem com este apelido. Ele odeia ser chamado de Eddie.

Novamente, Edward olha para mim com irritação, como se fosse minha culpa que ele parecesse o Pateta nos esquis.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, meu tom áspero. "Foi engraçado! Desculpe, Edward, mas foi hilário".

"Estou muito bem, então você pode parar de fingir se importar." Ele diz e eu estou chocada com suas palavras. Eu esperava que ele risse de si mesmo, como ele normalmente faz, mas, ao invés disso, ele está fumegando e eu não gosto que ele tenha me atacado na frente de todos.

"Ah, vamos! Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, você estaria se mijando de rir." Eu protesto e Edward me ignora. Jacob está sorrindo como um bobo louco e de repente percebo por que Edward está tão irritado. Eu fiquei do lado do meu inimigo e às custas de Edward.

"Alguém mais quer esquiar?" Emmett pergunta, tentando quebrar a tensão.

"Eu estou satisfeito." Jacob sorri e eu olho para Edward. Ele se recusa a olhar para mim e eu sinto o meu estômago revirar, lamentando que eu tenha aberto a minha boca grande e gorda. Emmett liga o motor e dirige o barco de volta para a enseada. O barco do Dr. Cullen flutua languidamente sobre as águas calmas e podemos vê-lo com a Sra. Cullen sentados em cadeiras debaixo de uma lona azul na praia enquanto Emmett estaciona em torno da pequena ilha.

Emmett levanta o motor para a hélice não pegar na areia e me joga a âncora e as cordas. Jacob pula do lado do barco uma vez que chegamos até a praia e eu o sigo. A água não é muito profunda e eu afundo, batendo no fundo viscoso com meus pés descalços antes de nadar para pegar o barco. Eu dou um nó na corda para a âncora e a deixo cair para o fundo enquanto Jacob amarra a parte da frente do barco em um arbusto resistente na praia.

Emmett, Rose e Alice saltam com a água na profundidade do joelho e percorrem a costa, mas Edward continua no barco. Eu não posso decidir se eu devo ir até ele, ou o deixo ser um bebezão. Acho que é parcialmente culpa minha que ele esteja chateado, então eu subo de volta para o barco e me jogo no banco. Edward olha para mim, seus olhos desanimados e tristes e sinto meu peito inchar, arrependimento pesando em meu estômago.

"Desculpe por eu ter rido." Eu digo, movendo-me para sentar na cadeira ao lado dele. Ele apenas olha para baixo e eu estou pensando que talvez eu devesse tê-lo simplesmente deixado emburrado. Ele suspira e passa os dedos sobre o seu cabelo curto, o sol fazendo o vermelho se destacar. Seu peito ainda está nu e começando a ficar rosa, e eu quero dizer a ele para colocar protetor solar, ou uma camiseta, ou algo assim, mas eu permaneço em silêncio, não querendo irritá-lo ainda mais.

"Você está certa, no entanto. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria rido muito. Mas Jacob me irrita demais. Ele é tão terrivelmente convencido e depois de ser extraordinário sobre esquis, eu realmente queria mostrar a ele que ele não é tão legal quanto ele pensa que é. Acho que falhei miseravelmente, hein?" Os lábios de Edward puxam em um suave sorriso triste, seus olhos brilhando ao sol. Ele realmente é bonito, a forma como seu queixo se projeta em linhas fortes, seu nariz e maçãs do rosto desenvolvendo em linhas afiadas.

"Jacob é um tolo e ele sabe que é um merda. É por isso que ele passa muito tempo fazendo os outros se sentirem mal, para que ele possa se sentir melhor. Se alguma coisa, eu tenho pena dele." Eu digo, explicando para Edward como a minha mãe explicou-me da última vez que eu a visitei. Ela não disse exatamente que Jacob era um merda, ela o chamou de valentão, mas sua mensagem foi clara. Ele se sente mal sobre si mesmo e quer trazer todos para baixo com ele.

"Você tem pena dele?" Edward pergunta, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios e eu aceno. "E você acha que ele é bobo?"

"Sim?" Eu respondo, confusa quanto a onde ele está indo com isso.

"Então, pode-se dizer que você tem pena de um bobo?" Edward sorri em expectativa e eu ainda estou confusa. Ele está tirando sarro de mim? Eu acho que é óbvio que eu não entendi a piada, porque ele revira os olhos e geme.

"Oh, vamos, Bella! _Tenho pena de um bobo?_" Ele diz em voz profunda e gutural e eu reconheço um pouco a frase.

"Você está falando sério? Sr. T*****? Você está me matando aqui, Swan!" Edward provoca e eu encolho os ombros, deixando-o dar uma risada às minhas custas, porque isso nos deixa quites novamente.

_* Sr. T (nascido Laurence Tureaud, Chicago, 21/05/1952), é um ator americano, mais conhecido por atuar como o sargento B.A. Baracus na série televisiva Esquadrão Classe A e como o boxeador Clubber Lang, no filme Rocky III, de 1982. Tureaud também acumula inúmeras aparições no wrestling profissional, na World Wrestling Federation em circuitos independentes. Sr. T é nas horas vagas palestrante motivacional._

"Vamos, bobo. Vamos tomar o café da manhã." Eu digo quando me levanto. "E você precisa passar protetor solar, ou colocar uma camisa, ou algo assim. Você já está ficando vermelho".

"Sim, senhor." Edward zomba com uma saudação. Nós escalamos sobre o banco e saímos pela parte traseira do barco, carregando nossas toalhas sobre a cabeça. A água é refrescante contra as minhas pernas no calor do dia e meu pé afunda na areia siltosa. Meus tênis já estão em terra com o meu protetor solar, chapéu e livros. Nós vamos ficar aqui todo o dia e noite, então eu tive a certeza de trazer uma roupa extra também. Meu short e regata já estão encharcados, tendo os usado sobre o meu maiô para esquiar, e agora estou louca para tirá-los da minha pele.

Edward chuta na água atrás de mim, obviamente espirrando em mim por trás, mas eu sorrio, porque isso significa que ele não está mais chateado. Vou jogar o Edward atrevido em cima do Edward mal humorado qualquer dia.

"Porque vocês dois demoraram tanto?" A Sra. Cullen pisca e amanhece em mim o que ela deve estar pensando, o que todos eles devem estar pensando, mas eu não sei o que dizer.

"Nós estávamos planejando dominar o mundo." Edward diz, deitando em uma das espreguiçadeiras acolchoadas. "Estávamos tentando decidir quem sobreviveria à nossa dominação hostil. Seu destino depende da delícia desses muffins sobre os quais eu ouvi tanto".

"Edward!" A Sra. Cullen grita, seu rosto horrorizado e chocado, mas não consigo entender por que. Era óbvio que ele estava apenas brincando.

"O quê? Eu estava brincando! Nós estávamos apenas conversando, eu juro!" Edward diz em uma voz de pânico.

"Não! Não, não, não isso! Levante!" A Sra. Cullen o puxa para fora da cadeira pelo braço. "Você está sentado sobre os muffins!"

"Oh!" Edward salta do banco para revelar um prato de muffins achatados, o pão doce e recheio úmido aderindo ao plástico. "Eu estava me perguntando por que essa cadeira estava tão confortável".

Eu não posso parar a risada que escapa dos meus lábios e eu aperto a mão sobre a minha boca para não rir, especialmente considerando o episódio do Pateta nos esquis. Edward olha para mim antes dos seus lábios curvarem em um sorriso surpreso e eu a deixo sair, uma longa gargalhada ecoa nas rochas altas que cercam o nosso lugar na enseada. A alta gargalhada de Alice ecoa através da praia. Emmett começa a cantar a velha canção de ninar, _Do You Know the Man Muffin_*****_,_ e logo estamos todos rindo. Até mesmo a Sra. Cullen ri quando ela tenta salvar nosso café da manhã amassado, descascando o plástico e raspando a cobertura destruída.

_*Do You Know the Man Muffin: Você conhece o Homem Bolinho._

Nós nos deitamos no sol quente pela metade do dia, nadando quando precisamos de alívio. Emmett e Jacob levam Rose e Alice para outro passeio de esqui e o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen vão desta vez. Edward e eu ficamos para trás para tomar conta das nossas coisas. O vento começa a aumentar pela tarde e nós amarramos o dossel na caixa de gelo para que ele não voasse para longe. Removi minha roupa molhada e deitei na minha toalha no meu estômago à sombra para ler o meu livro. Edward coloca sua toalha ao meu lado e rabisca em um caderno. Eu tento ver o que ele está escrevendo, mas ele mantém seus pensamentos para si mesmo, seu pé empurrando a parte de trás da minha perna, ou seu cotovelo batendo no meu de vez em quando, e fazendo borboletas dançarem no meu estômago. Eu me perco em minhas páginas, meu cérebro ocupado com hobbits e elfos e anéis mágicos. O calor deixa minhas pálpebras pesadas e eu os deixo fecharem, a água batendo na costa fornecendo uma canção de ninar suave. A areia é macia sob meu corpo e o suor começa a escorrer na minha nuca e pela minha espinha e eu estou perfeitamente contente aqui e agora, no silêncio do deserto, no conforto com meu amigo.

"Ei, pombinhos!" Meu irmão grita e eu tenho um sobressalto de um sono profundo. Meu cabelo está emaranhado e suado sobre o meu rosto, meu corpo duro e dolorido quando eu levanto a cabeça para encontrar a bochecha de Edward contra o meu ombro, seu braço e tronco pressionado contra o comprimento do meu corpo. Sua respiração está quente na minha pele e minha barriga revira e pulsa enquanto meu coração bate em minha garganta. Seus lábios estão bem ali. Eu poderia beijá-lo se eu quisesse. Eu sinto minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e tento não pensar sobre o quanto eu gosto da pele de Edward tocando a minha e deslizo rapidamente para longe dele antes que ele possa acordar.

Emmett é o primeiro na praia com Alice e Rose logo atrás dele. Alice sorri largamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando, e eu suponho que ela pense que nós estávamos abraçados. Nós _e__stávamos_ abraçados? Quero dizer, parece isso, mas não foi de propósito. Foi um abraço acidental induzido pelo sono, eu digo a mim mesma. E eu tenho certeza que eu acredito nisso também.

A Sra. Cullen ainda está se arrastando através da água e Jacob está mostrando ao Dr. Cullen a melhor maneira de colocar a âncora fora do barco e eu estou grata como todo o inferno que não foram eles os primeiros a presenciar a confusão de abraço. Jacob nunca me deixaria esquecer isso.

Sento-me e esfrego meus olhos antes de rapidamente ficar de pé. Já deve ser o final da tarde, o sol se pondo abaixo das colinas e lançando uma sombra do outro lado da enseada. Eu estou queimando, no entanto, então eu pulo na água antes de Emmett poder dizer qualquer outra coisa e decido nadar até a ilha.

Ouço algo espirrando atrás de mim e vejo Alice me seguindo. Porcaria. Ela vai me perguntar sobre Edward, eu tenho certeza. E ela é persistente. Ela não vai deixar isso de lado.

"Bella, espere!" Ela grita e eu me viro para encará-la, acelerando na água, minha respiração pesada. Não é muito longe para nadar, mas meu coração ainda está se recuperando do corpo de Edward tocando o meu e na minha pressa de ficar longe deles, eu percebo que estou nadando muito rápido.

Ela sorri quando me alcança e voltamos para nadar até a costa. Ela não perde tempo, começando a falar imediatamente no abraço ouvido em todo o mundo como se isso fosse a coisa mais escandalosa que ela já viu.

"Oh meu Deus, o quão fofo foi isso? Vocês formam um casal tão bonito." Ela tagarela enquanto nadamos e eu estou momentaneamente distraída pela sua capacidade de falar enquanto nada.

"Nós não somos um casal, Alice." Eu suspiro, tentando não engolir água no processo.

"Oh, por favor, ele está totalmente apaixonado por você. Ele fala sobre você o tempo todo. Ele não podia esperar para vê-la, ele até escreveu um poema para você para o seu aniversário." Alice diz e eu paro de nadar, minha cabeça abaixando quando eu engasgo com a água na minha garganta.

"O quê? Esse é o meu presente este ano?" Eu tusso, de repente muito interessada na conversa. "Um... um poema?"

Alice acena quando chegarmos à costa. Ela ajusta sua parte superior e está respirando pesadamente enquanto se arrasta para a praia comigo em seu caminho. Eu colapso na areia e ela senta ao meu lado. Estou um pouco chocada com esta revelação. Um poema é tão íntimo, tão pessoal, algo que você daria a uma _namorada._

Mas eu não sou a namorada de Edward. Não que eu não gostaria de ser. Eu realmente não posso negar que eu gosto muito de Edward. Gosto da maneira como ele me faz sentir, eu gosto da maneira como ele me faz rir, mas eu não posso ser sua namorada. A namorada de Edward será de Seattle, uma menina exatamente como ele, que tem muito dinheiro e veste roupas bonitas e usa maquiagem e se encaixa com ele. Eu sou apenas uma menina do rio, sua amiga de verão. Nada mais.

"Edward não me ama, Alice. Ele não tem uma namorada em Seattle?" Eu pergunto, vergonhosamente pescando para obter informações.

"Edward tem muitas namoradas em Seattle. Ele é muito popular. Mas ele não olha para elas da maneira como ele olha para você. Ele ama você, Bella, quer você queira admitir ou não." Alice diz, recostando-se sobre seus cotovelos.

"Bem, estar apaixonado e ser um casal são duas coisas muito diferentes." Eu resmungo. Talvez Edward me ame, mas isso não significa que ele queira ficar comigo. Isso não significa que ele queira me beijar e segurar minha mão nem nada. Minha mente divaga de volta ao ano passado, quando ele se ofereceu por piedade para me beijar na proa do barco.

Por um minuto, eu imagino que Edward realmente queira me beijar, que ele realmente me ame e queira que eu seja sua namorada. Eu imagino o quão maravilhoso seria nosso verão, como faríamos caminhadas e esquiaríamos. Nós nadaríamos a noite e comeríamos sorvete e talvez tirássemos uma soneca juntos no sol quente de novo. Eu o deixaria me beijar e me tocar e eu sinto uma pulsação entre as minhas coxas, uma dor estranha que se espalha em meu ventre e queima em minhas pernas e estou mortificada que eu esteja pensando essas coisas enquanto Alice, irmã dele, pelo amor de Cristo, está sentada aqui ao meu lado. Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando não imaginar como seus lábios seriam macios quando eu lhe desse um beijo de despedida. Ele iria embora. Depois de um verão perfeito, cheio de beijos e risadas e, possivelmente, chegando à terceira base, ele me deixaria, e meu coração se quebraria.

Não, eu tenho que me proteger, proteger o meu coração desse fracasso inevitável. Eu não posso me apaixonar por Edward Cullen.

"Talvez você esteja certa. Seria difícil namorar alguém que more tão longe. Mas isso não significa que isso desapareça, você sabe, o amor. Ele não desaparece simplesmente." Alice diz após um longo silêncio. Ela olha para mim e sorri e eu franzo a testa, pensando em como eu penso em Edward durante todo o ano, como eu não posso esperar para ele aparecer. Alice está certa, isso nunca vai embora.

Alice ri da minha expressão, seus lábios puxam sobre seus dentes muito brancos. "Relaxe, Bella, não é uma sentença de morte, você sabe. O amor é uma coisa maravilhosa." Ela fecha os olhos e suspira, o pensamento disso a fazendo desmaiar e eu simplesmente não vejo o apelo. O amor é assustador e estressante e confuso. Quero dizer, eu tenho apenas 14 anos. Eu não saberia que era o amor se ele me mordesse na bunda.

"Você está apaixonada por alguém?" Pergunto a Alice e ela sorri, a chance de falar sobre si mesma atraente demais para deixar passar. Ela se lança em uma história sobre um garoto que ela conhece na escola que está namorando sua melhor amiga e como ela simplesmente sabe que eles pertencem um ao outro. Ele liga para ela o tempo todo, ainda que ele fique com a melhor amiga dela, porque eles tiveram relações sexuais e ele quer fazer a coisa honrada. Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça e digo um uh-huh de vez em quando, mas, sinceramente, tenho dificuldades em manter os fatos em linha reta.

"E então, Maria, minha amiga, estava fora da cidade no inverno passado e ele me convidou para ir ao cinema, mas, em seguida, convidou todos essas outras pessoas. O que significa isso? Ele quer sair comigo, mas sabia que não podia sem causar uma grande briga entre ele e Maria? Ou ele estava apenas entediado e sentiu-se obrigado a convidar-me porque somos amigos?" Alice toma um fôlego. "Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu sei que ele não a ama. Ele só se sente como se devesse alguma coisa a ela, porque ele foi o primeiro dela".

"Talvez você devesse deixar a natureza seguir seu curso. E se é para ser, então isso acontecerá." Eu digo, meu vasto conhecimento sobre o tema saindo como um cliché banal.

"Deixar na mão do destino?" Alice bufa. "Oh, Bella, não existe coisa como 'o que tem que ser será'. Se você quer algo, você tem que fazer acontecer. Eu não vou deixar o meu futuro nas mãos de algo tão arbitrário quanto o destino".

"Então você acredita em almas gêmeas?" Pergunto confusa.

"Como se 'uma única pessoa é destinada para você?' Não é possível. Quero dizer, minha mãe achava que meu pai era seu companheiro de alma, e olha como isso acabou." Alice diz com um aceno de cabeça.

"Mas então ela encontrou o Dr. Cullen e eles parecem muito felizes juntos." Eu indico.

"Quais são as chances de que minha mãe encontraria _dois_ caras que ela acha que são seus companheiros de alma e que ambos morem na mesma cidade que ela? Isso simplesmente não é lógico. Não, o amor não é sobre com quem você está destinado a ficar, o amor é sobre uma conexão, uma faísca. Eu não posso explicar, mas você simplesmente saberá. E você não será capaz de ficar longe, não importa quantos quilômetros estejam entre vocês dois." Alice pisca para mim e, outra vez, eu franzo a sobrancelha porque esta coisa de amor é muito mais complicada do que eu pensava inicialmente. Eu penso nos meus pais e como eles costumavam amar um ao outro. Tenho certeza que minha mãe pensou que eles eram almas gêmeas em um ponto, e agora eles mal podem estar na mesma sala juntos.

Há um leve cheiro de fumaça no ar e agora eu posso ver o brilho alaranjado da fogueira na enseada. O sol está começando a se pôr e Alice e eu decidimos voltar para a praia. Nós nadamos a distância em silêncio, o som de vozes cada vez mais alto à medida que nadamos para mais perto da costa. Eles estão todos sentados sob o dossel, embora o sol tenha ficado por trás dos montes e o céu agora brilhe roxo e vermelho e amarelo. O Dr. Cullen está ocupado cozinhando salsichas na churrasqueira enquanto a Sra. Cullen puxa os condimentos e a salada de batata da caixa de gelo. Alice puxa uma toalha de uma das cadeiras, envolve em torno do seu corpo e senta na cadeira de poliéster.

"Você sabe que pessoas foram abduzidas deste rio, certo?" Emmet começa e eu reviro meus olhos. Emmett conta essa história sempre. Neste ponto, eu não sei se ele realmente acredita nisso ou se ele apenas gosta de assustar as pessoas.

"Isso é altamente improvável." Rose argumenta da sua cadeira, seus óculos equilibrados no seu nariz empinado.

"Não, eu estou falando sério. Sabe aquela mansão decadente da estrada principal? Você não pode deixar de ver, é a única casa na estrada entre aqui e a cidade. Os Trackers moravam lá. Eles foram vistos pela última vez nas docas, navegando para um passeio noturno. O barco deles foi encontrado cinco milhas rio abaixo na manhã seguinte, batido no litoral. Nenhum corpo, nenhum traço em qualquer lugar, mas houve relatos de uma esfera brilhante pairando sobre o local em que o barco foi encontrado." Emmett explica. Minha toalha ainda está colocada ao lado de Edward, e ele agora está sentado de pernas cruzadas, cavando um buraco na areia com uma vara. Ele olha para cima quando eu sento e suas sobrancelhas se unem, seus lábios franzidos. Ele estava se perguntando onde eu fui.

"Austrália." Eu sussurro e ele acena.

"Não, você não entende. Eu não estou discutindo a probabilidade de formas de vida alienígenas no nosso universo. Na verdade, há uma fórmula que matematicamente sugere que tem que existir vida em outros sistemas solares. Quer sejamos ou não evoluídos o suficiente para desenvolver a tecnologia necessária para dobrar espaço e tempo para viajar daqui é altamente improvável." Rose discursa e Emmett suspira. Tenho certeza que ele não tem ideia sobre o que ela está falando.

"Você quer dizer, como em De Volta Para o Futuro?" Emmett sorri, contando com seu charme e suas covinhas para superar sua ignorância.

"Sim, como em De Volta Para o Futuro. Deus, não me faça começar sobre as imprecisões científicas daquele pedaço de merda." Rose responde sarcasticamente.

"Pedaço de merda? Esse filme é uma obra de arte, pura perfeição, tudo o que eu alguma vez sonhei em uma obra-prima cinematográfica." Emmett diz em descrença.

"Eles estão discutindo sem parar desde que eu acordei." Edward murmura em meu ouvido, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido e minha mente divagando de volta para a minha conversa com Alice, e eu sou grata a todo o inferno que ele não consiga ler mentes.

"Espero que Rose esteja em desacordo com ele de propósito, apenas para que ela possa dominá-lo no debate." Eu respondo e Edward ri.

"Certo, tropas, o médico está com fome e estes cachorros quentes estão prontos." Diz o Dr. Cullen enquanto a Sra. Cullen passa a cada um prato de papel. Nós comemos, discretamente submersos na conversa, e ignorando o argumento ocasional entre Emmett e Rose. Jacob quer caminhar até a parte traseira do penhasco, mas a Sra. Cullen veta a ideia, alegando que está muito escuro e perigoso demais e nem Jacob pode argumentar com ela. Em vez disso, usamos o dossel para cobrir as cadeiras dobráveis, colocando pedras ao longo da borda para evitar que ele seja varrido durante a noite. É a nossa reserva, um sinal para outros velejadores de que esta enseada está povoada. Nós viajamos de volta para a marina, os dois barcos lado a lado, ar quente respirando em meus ouvidos e em meu pescoço. Edward senta em frente a mim em nosso banco, sua coxa contra a minha panturrilha, o céu brilha com fogos de artifício que não podemos ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os dias passam em um borrão. Meu pai me faz trabalhar na loja quatro dias por semana ajudando Leah e o resto eu posso passar com Edward. O Dr. Cullen está trabalhando novamente em seu livro, e a Sra. Cullen ocupa seu tempo com livros, quebra-cabeças e se preparando para o próximo ano letivo, deixando-nos livres para vagar pela marina. Nós corremos de carrinhos na estrada de terra esburacada e mergulhamos com snorkel ao longo da costa. Emmett nos leva para fora no barco e Edward fica muito melhor sobre os esquis quanto mais ele pratica. Rose e Emmett continuam a discutir como um velho casal e Jacob aparece uma vez por semana para me encher o saco e provocar problemas. O céu é preenchido com grandes nuvens de algodão, ondulando como creme contra o céu azul brilhante, um aviso prévio das tempestades que molham este deserto com a mudança de estação. O verão está quase no fim, e os Cullen terão ido embora em uma semana. Eu tento não pensar em como meu humor é afetado e me concentro apenas no presente.

Esta manhã Jacob mencionou os grandes penhascos atrás da enseada e, claro, Edward fica intrigado. Conseguimos que Emmett leve todos nós para a enseada, Rose e Alice também, com o plano de saltar das bordas dos pequenos. São apenas alguns metros de altura do menor penhasco, e as meninas e Edward lidam bem com o salto. Rose grita quando ela e Alice saltam juntas, atirando-se do penhasco simultaneamente e despencando para dentro da água calma e profunda abaixo. Elas reaparecem na superfície, rindo da emoção e surpresas com sua própria coragem. Edward mergulha da borda com uma graciosa cabeça caindo primeiro e eu prendo a respiração, incapaz de olhar quando ele entra na água e reaparece rapidamente. Todos nós aplaudimos e gritamos para ele, até mesmo meu irmão parece impressionado. Isso irrita Jacob infinitamente. Não é nenhuma surpresa que Jacob esteja agora tentando incitar Edward a fazer papel de bobo. Ele sugere o penhasco mais alto, algo que eu só fiz uma vez e fiquei petrificada por todo o caminho para baixo.

"Oh, vamos lá, Edward, não seja um bundão." Jacob provoca enquanto caminhamos nas colinas por trás da enseada.

"Eu já te disse que eu farei isso." Edward murmura, e eu posso ver o suor escorrendo em sua pele queimada do sol enquanto ele anda na minha frente. Suas costas estão manchadas e sardentas, seus ombros descascando.

Eu acelero meus passos para andar ao lado dele e toco levemente o seu braço para chamar sua atenção. "Você não tem que fazer isso. Jacob está apenas tentando conseguir irritar você. Não vale a pena morrer." Eu sussurro para ele e ele olha para mim com os olhos arregalados.

"Você acha que eu vou morrer?" Ele pergunta assustado e eu encolho os ombros. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dramática demais, mas eu simplesmente estou apreensiva sobre essa coisa toda. Quero dizer, este é o tipo de coisa que acontece em dramas diários na televisão.

"Não, não realmente. É só que... eu não quero que você acabe em uma escola de pessoas especiais." Eu digo e Edward ri alto, jogando os braços em volta dos meus ombros e brincando com o meu cabelo divertidamente. Eu o empurro, alisando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto e sentindo-me uma tola por estar preocupada. Ou, no mínimo, por deixá-lo saber que eu estou preocupada.

"Eu posso lidar com isso, confie em mim." Edward me cutuca com o ombro, deixando seu braço demorando-se no meu e eu odeio pensar que ele sabe que eu estou estressando sobre isso. Eu também não acho que ele saiba no que está se metendo.

"Você não acha que deveríamos simplesmente voltar, Emmett?" Eu grito lá na frente para a multidão na nossa frente e Emmett para. "Quero dizer, aquelas nuvens significam que uma tempestade está chegando, certo? Não deveríamos sair da água?"

"Ela só está preocupada com seu namoradinho." Jacob zomba. "Ele te pediu para encontrar uma saída por ele? Porque ele é muito cagão para fazer isso sozinho?"

Edward fecha a cara para mim e eu balanço a cabeça. "Jacob, seu idiota estúpido. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não deveríamos fazer isso. Não é seguro. Precisamos voltar para a marina".

"Isto é realmente perigoso?" Rose pergunta a Emmett e ele olha para o céu.

"Não, essas nuvens não ficarão escuras por pelo menos 12 horas ou algo assim." Emmett diz e eu bufo para ele, irritada que ele tenha escolhido o lado de Jacob ao invés do meu.

"Tudo bem. Então eu pularei também." Eu digo e marcho até o morro, os outros seguindo atrás em silêncio e eu estou tão furiosa com a estupidez flagrante deles que mal posso enxergar direito.

Chegamos ao topo do penhasco e eu paro sobre a borda. É uma queda de uns 900 metros, a água lambendo o lado do penhasco muito abaixo e meu estômago gira quando uma onda de vertigem faz minha cabeça girar. No que diabos eu me meti? Eu não posso voltar atrás agora, não depois da minha pequena birra, mas estou seriamente começando a surtar um pouco com o que eu estou prestes a fazer.

"Nós pularemos juntos." Edward murmura no meu ouvido e eu fecho meus olhos e aceno minha cabeça, meu coração batendo na minha garganta.

"Certo, cara, pague. A menos que você queira voltar atrás." Jacob provoca.

"Não, eu estou bem. Você está bem, Bella?" Edward agarra minha mão com força e eu aceno, incapaz de falar. "Ela está bem. Eu estou bem. Estamos todos bem." Ouço Edward engolir e olho para ele. "Vamos".

Ele está protelando, seus olhos me dizendo que eu posso voltar atrás, que eu não tenho que pular, mas eu tomo isso como um desafio. Eu aperto sua mão com mais força, estreitando meus olhos e firmemente decidida que eu posso fazer isso.

"Pronto?" Pergunto a ele e ele concorda.

"Voce está pronta?" Ele pergunta e eu reviro meus olhos. Jesus, agora eu só quero que isso acabe porque eu estou com calor e irritada e cansada de lidar com todo este calvário. Eu largo sua mão e dou alguns passos para trás.

"Na contagem de três?" Eu pergunto e ele balança a cabeça.

"Não, isso me dá três segundos para desistir." Ele diz, sua voz tremendo.

"Agora!" Ele grita e em uma fração de segundo eu estou correndo para fora do penhasco, meu tênis ainda nos meus pés e tudo mais. Eu grito o caminho todo para baixo, meu estômago nos meus pés, meu coração na minha garganta, o vento chicoteando meu cabelo e então está acabado. Edward entra na água um momento antes de mim, o impacto picando minhas pernas enquanto eu mergulho na água, chutando-me para o alto e respirando em grandes suspiros quando eu chego à superfície. Eu rio, mexendo na água e procurando ao redor por Edward, mas eu não vejo seu rosto em nenhum lugar. Eu começo a entrar em pânico, olhando para cima para ver que os outros desapareceram e eu imagino o pior, que Edward está no fundo do rio, e que é minha culpa por deixá-lo pular. Prendo a respiração e mergulho sob a superfície e abro meus olhos, procurando sua brilhante sunga azul, mas eu não posso ver nada através da sujeira nublada. Ficando submersa tanto quanto posso, eu ressurjo apenas para encontrar tudo vazio mais uma vez.

Oh Deus, por favor, não deixe que ele se machuque! Onde ele está? Onde diabos ele está?

"Edward!" Eu grito, minha voz trêmula quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelas minhas bochechas. "Edward?"

De repente, sinto uma picada afiada na parte de trás da minha perna e eu grito. Edward surge e ele está rindo loucamente. Estou tão irritada que eu mal posso ver em linha reta. Isso foi uma piada. Ele acha que isso é engraçado? Eu estou chorando, pensando que ele está morto, e ele está brincando?

Bem, foda-se.

"Seu idiota!" Eu grito, tentando acertar-lhe com meus punhos. Seu rosto muda enquanto ele bloqueia meus golpes, a força enfraquecida pela água. "Eu pensei que você estivesse morto! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu te odeio!"

"Whoa! Bella, acalme-se!" Ele tenta agarrar meus braços, mas eu o afasto, virando as costas para ele enquanto nado até a costa. Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso comigo! De todas as coisas horríveis, terríveis, que ele poderia fazer, isso foi simplesmente o pior.

"Ei, volte! Foi uma brincadeira!" Edward grita atrás de mim, mas eu o ignoro. Ele agarra meu braço e me gira ao redor para olhar no meu rosto. "Voce está chorando?"

"Não!" Eu minto e ele me solta. Eu nado para a margem e volto para as colinas, tomando um caminho diferente do que aquele em que os outros em breve surgirão. A última coisa que eu quero é uma plateia agora.

Eu ouço um deslizamento de cascalho atrás de mim. "Espere, Bella, espere só um maldito segundo".

Eu paro e viro, dando a Edward um olhar irritado e cruzo os braços sobre meu peito. Eu vou esperar e vou escutar e depois eu vou repreendê-lo muito bem e não falarei com ele por pelo menos um dia.

Edward pára na minha frente, seu rosto abatido e preocupado e eu não posso olhar para os seus grandes olhos verdes porque eu vou amolecer. Não há desculpa para o que ele fez, fingindo sua própria morte apenas para que ele pudesse me beliscar. Isso não é nem remotamente divertido.

"Você realmente pensou que eu estava morto?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas frescas das minhas bochechas e chateada como todo o inferno por estar o deixando me ver chorar.

"Voce realmente me odeia?" Edward sussurra e eu olho para cima. O rosto de Edward está calmo, seus olhos implorando e ele parece destruído, minhas palavras esmagando-o. Eu me sinto horrível por tê-las dito.

"Não." Eu digo baixinho enquanto balanço a cabeça.

"Bom." Edward suspira enquanto dá alguns passos em minha direção. Eu recuo instintivamente e ele dá passos em minha direção novamente até que seu nariz está praticamente tocando o meu. Eu estou tremendo, meu peito subindo e descendo quando a mão de Edward toca a minha bochecha.

"Obrigado." Edward diz, seus olhos queimando nos meus. "Por se importar".

E então eu sinto isso, um zumbido crepitante, um impulso elétrico, uma faísca. O que quer que seja isso que Alice estava falando, eu sinto isso e eu sei. E eu estou assustada e nervosa e animada que sua mão esteja tocando a minha bochecha, mas eu quero estar mais perto ainda, então eu estendo meu pescoço, inclinando minha cabeça em direção a sua. Ele se inclina para baixo lentamente, ele está tão perto agora que eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, sua mão cai do meu rosto e desliza em torno das minhas costas e ele me puxa para ainda mais perto. Nossos corpos se tocam, minha regata molhada contra o seu peito nu e eu relaxo contra o seu corpo magro.

Antes que eu possa sequer contemplar o que está acontecendo, Edward se inclina para baixo e pressiona seus lábios nos meus. Eu não sei o que fazer, meus olhos observando seu rosto, admirando os longos cílios das suas pálpebras fechadas. Sua boca é quente e suave e ele se afasta. Ele abre os olhos e sorri e eu sorrio desajeitadamente de volta. Não foi uma grande coisa, o beijo, nenhuma terra treme, ou algo assim, e eu enrugo meu nariz. Talvez eu não tenha feito isso certo?

A mão de Edward ainda está pressionada em minhas costas e o silêncio entre nós é estranho e eu não gosto disso nem um pouco.

"Você sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes." Eu digo e Edward sorri.

"Foi bom para a sua primeira vez." Edward me tranquiliza e eu rio, porque eu sei que ele está mentindo. Ele tocou seios, pelo amor de Deus.

"Sim, certo, isso foi horrível." Eu digo, franzindo a testa um pouco quando Edward se afasta de mim.

"Não foi horrível." Edward diz quando começa a descer a colina. "Você deveria mover sua boca um pouco, meio que relaxar seus lábios".

"Podemos tentar novamente?" Eu pergunto quando o maldito rubor rasteja em minhas bochechas. Eu não quero Edward pensando que eu sou uma beijadora terrível por causa de uma tecnicalidade.

"Podemos praticar durante toda a semana, se você quiser." Edward pisca-me um sorriso malicioso e eu sou preenchida com uma mistura de excitação e nervosismo e medo. Porque mesmo que o pensamento de Edward me beijar novamente faça meu estômago apertar de maneiras novas e estranhas, suas palavras me deixam com uma dor no meu coração. Uma semana, isso é tudo que nos resta. Uma semana.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mais um capítulo para vc's... a gente sempre fica com a sensação de quero mais a cada capítulo que termina, não é?! O primeiro beijo deles foi tããão fofo, mas, como eu comentei antes, a despedida é sempre a pior parte de tudo. E, para quem perguntou, geralmente os capítulos acabam quando o verão acaba para eles e eles se despedem._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado a história e comentado. É ótimo podermos compartilhar uma fic tão linda como essa com vc's, pois o nosso objetivo/intenção aqui é exatamente esse, compartilhar com vc's as fics que nós lemos e gostamos. Obrigada!_

_E, para o próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, a meta é 500 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. 5 – Aquela vez em que você enfiouse

**Capítulo 5 – Aquela vez em que você enfiou-se pela minha janela**

_1987_

_O preço médio de__ um carro novo __é de cerca de __U$ 10.000._

_Madonna __lança seu __segundo filme__, __"Quem __é Essa Garota__", e dá entrada nos papéis para __o divórcio __do marido, Sean __Penn._

_Debbie Gibson torna-se a artista mais jovem a escrever, produzir e executar uma música de sucesso no # 1 com a canção "Foolish Beat"._

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

_O sol queima com magnífico calor._

_A água ondula em ondas suaves._

_Os morros inclinam e curvam, mantendo o rio em um abraço apertado._

_Ela é o meu verão. Meu calor, minhas ondas, meu abraço apertado._

_Feliz Aniversário, __Bella. __Vejo você __no próximo verão._

_Com amor,_

_Edward_

Eu deslizo meus dedos sobre a tinta desbotada no papel gasto, as palavras causando uma vibração no meu peito. Eu li o pequeno bilhete uma centena de vezes, levando-o em meu caderno na escola e escondendo-o na minha pequena caixa de jóias na minha cômoda quando estou em casa. Há tanto significado amontoado em tão poucas linhas.

Os Cullen partiram nas primeiras horas da manhã em agosto passado. Eu disse meu adeus a Edward na noite anterior e eu o beijei pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes antes de ele ir embora. Os beijos de Edward são melhores do que qualquer coisa que eu já experimentei. Melhor do que nadar à noite. Melhor do que passeios de esqui. Melhor do que sorvete. Eu nunca pensei que gostaria de algo mais do que de sorvete.

"Terra para Bella? Olá? Tem alguém em casa?" Leah estala os dedos e eu abro meus olhos. "Eu disse, você pode reabastecer os salgadinhos? Estamos vendendo s'mores***** como loucos".

_*__S'more__: sanduíche de biscoito feito com biscoito de chocolate e marshmallows. Foto: grocerymama. typepad photos/ uncategorized/ 2008/ 08/ 09/ smores. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Sim." Eu murmuro enquanto inclino a vassoura contra o balcão. Estou trabalhando na loja com Leah neste verão.

"Você está drogada?" Ela pergunta, examinando atentamente minhas feições.

"Não, eu não estou drogada." Respondo exasperada. Emily, Jacob e seus irmãos esgueiram-se atrás das arquibancadas da escola para fumar maconha e eles estão sempre tentando me convencer a ir com eles. Em vez disso, eu saio com o irmão mais novo de Leah, Seth. Ele é um ano mais novo que eu e não fala muito, mas ele é legal. Além disso, meu irmão me mataria se ele descobrisse que eu estava ficando chapada. Eu sei disso porque ele me disse. Ele disse, "Bella, eu vou matá-la se eu descobrir que você está ficando chapada." Ele se formou algumas semanas atrás e está agindo todo protetor de repente, como se eu não pudesse me mover sem a sua supervisão. Meu pai deu a ele um novo jipe pela formatura, um que ele pode usar para fazer trilhas e tudo mais. É um suborno. Meu pai está esperando que isso faça Emmett se sentir obrigado a ficar na marina. Eu acho que está funcionando.

"Certo." Ela não acredita em mim. "Bem, eu tenho planos para hoje à noite, portanto, comece a se mexer. Só porque você se recusa a ter uma vida, não significa que eu tenha que fazer isso".

É final de junho e a família de Edward deve estar aqui em breve. Eles sempre aparecem logo após o aniversário de Edward, e eu suponho que é assim para que ele possa ter uma grande festa com todos os seus verdadeiros amigos em sua cidade. Ele tem 16 anos agora e eu me pergunto se ele dirige, se ele ainda joga basquete, se ele ainda quer me beijar. Eu penso muito nele, especialmente o beijo.

Eu entro na sala de estoque e pego as barras de chocolate e coloco marshmallows em cima quando ouço o sino na porta da frente tocar. Edward!

Eu corro para fora, meus braços cheio de suprimentos, para encontrar Jacob parado no balcão.

"Estamos fechados, Jake." Eu digo, atirando a carga em cima do balcão. Jacob passa a mão pelos seus cabelos negros espessos. Ele está sem camisa, como a maioria das pessoas por aqui durante o verão, mas há uma nova estranheza com a visão do seu peito nu. Ele tem um monte de músculos para um garoto de 16 anos.

"Eu sei, eu tenho que dar uma mensagem de Sam para Leah." Jacob responde com um sorriso suave. Huh, sem observação espertinha? Sem sorriso? Nós entramos na Twilight Zone*****?

_*__Twilight Zone__: __é uma série de televisão americana, que apresenta histórias de ficção científica, suspense, fantasia e terror._

"Por que ele simplesmente não ligou para a loja?" Leah pergunta.

"Ele tem que trabalhar até tarde, começo de temporada e tudo mais." Jacob dá de ombros. "Ele não pode sair lá fora na água esta noite".

"Então ele enviou você no lugar dele? Ele não pode tomar a porra de um minuto para pegar o telefone?" Leah diz, sua voz aquecida, suas mãos sobre seus quadris.

"Ei! Eu sou apenas o mensageiro." Jacob responde. "Eu estava dirigindo, de qualquer jeito, e ele me pediu para dar a mensagem a você".

"Por que você estaria dirigindo até a marina a esta hora?" Leah pressiona. Ela e Sam têm brigado muito ultimamente. Ele está sempre trabalhando e ela está em um estado perpétuo de irritação. Ela ouve The Cure constantemente, as letras atormentadas e melodias assombradas saindo do pequeno toca-fitas sob o balcão.

"Eu tenho minhas razões." Jacob diz com um sorriso tímido, seus brilhantes olhos negros perscrutando os meus. Seu olhar me deixa desconfortável, como se ele pudesse ver através de mim. Eu me viro e corro de volta para o estoque para me esconder dos seus olhos escuros.

Eu tomo meu tempo, olhando para as caixas de biscoitos, esperando que ele simplesmente vá embora quando ouço uma pequena batida na porta. É provavelmente o meu pai aqui para fechar o caixa, então eu sigo para fora do estoque, esperando ver meu pai.

Sou encontrada com efervescentes olhos verdes olhando para mim, em seu lugar. O rosto de Edward é um retrato de intensa antecipação, e seus lábios puxam em um sorriso nervoso quando ele me vê. Ele coloca sua mão no vidro da porta, dando um ligeiro aceno e eu sorrio de alegria, exuberância rastejando em cada centímetro do meu corpo.

"Está aberta!" Eu grito e Edward tenta a porta, mas ela não se move e ele balança a cabeça. Mas que diabos? Olho para Jacob e ele esconde o rosto em uma revista, mas eu posso ver em seus olhos que ele está sorrindo.

"Oh, cresça, Jacob." Eu resmungo. Eu estabeleço as bolachas no balcão e rapidamente destranco a porta.

"Ei!" Edward diz quando entra. "Acabamos de chegar aqui. Eu só queria dizer oi." Seus olhos dançam pelo meu rosto e ele lambe seus lábios. Eu não me lembro dele sendo tão alto e ele está mais magro do que no ano passado. Ele está vestindo uma das suas camisas pólo, o colarinho azul royal puxado para cima e eu franzo a testa. Nestas roupas ele é o Edward Seattle, não o Edward rio, não o meu Edward.

"Oi." Eu digo com um sorriso tímido.

"Oi." Ele responde, sua mão estendendo para escovar o cabelo do meu rosto e minha pele cora quando seus dedos pastam minha bochecha.

"Oi." Jacob late do balcão e eu me viro para olhar para ele por interromper.

"Ei, Jacob! É tão bom ver você." Edward diz através dos lábios apertados. "Ei, Leah!" Ela murmura uma saudação e entristece ao redor da loja, toda a sua atitude mudando desde que ouviu a mensagem de Sam.

"Desculpe sobre trancar você para fora. Nunca é demais ter cuidado, pode haver pessoas desagradáveis tentando entrar." Jacob diz, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Você precisa de uma camisa, ou algo assim? Eu posso emprestar-lhe uma, se você quiser." Edward dá de ombros e Jacob bate a revista para baixo. Eu sinto que um desvio é necessário.

"Hum, eu tenho que terminar de fechar e depois eu posso te encontrar nos balanços." Eu digo para Edward, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Vou apenas esperar aqui, se estiver tudo bem." Edward diz. Ele caminha até o balcão e pega as caixas de biscoitos e começa a arrumar os salgadinhos com um sorriso.

"Estamos planejando um jogo de Capturar a Bandeira***** para quinta-feira. Será uma noite de lua nova, então estará super escuro. Vocês vêm?" Jacob pergunta para mim e eu olho para Edward.

_*__Capturar a Bandeira__: é um jogo em que há duas equipes e cada uma recebe algum tipo de objeto para usar como uma bandeira; então eles a escondem. A primeira equipe que chegar à bandeira do outro time ganha. Além disso, você divide a área de jogo em dois lados e sua equipe pode marcar as pessoas em sua bandeira._

"Podemos buscar as meninas para jogar também. Mas você não pode estar no meu time." Eu digo para Edward, um sorriso diabólico puxando meus lábios. "Você brilha no escuro. Você é café com leite".

"Há. Há. Há." Edward diz secamente. "Mas eu sou desumanamente rápido e ágil, como um leão da montanha".

"Bem, prove. No campo de batalha." Jacob resmunga.

"Campo de batalha?" Edward bufa. "O-kay".

"Quinta-feira, idiota, você vai cair." Jacob diz com um sorriso antes de irromper da loja.

"Ele está falando sério?" Edward pergunta, incrédulo.

"Os Black são muito sérios sobre Capturar a Bandeira. Eu estou falando de pintura de guerra, uniformes, isto não é um jogo." Eu respondo, recolhendo as caixas vazias. Estou apenas parcialmente exagerando. Jacob e seus irmãos são muito competitivos. Eles gostam de ganhar. Uma vez, Paul e Jacob entraram em uma briga de socos durante um jogo de Risco*****.

_*__Risco__:__ a versão padrão é jogada em um tabuleiro representando um mapa político da Terra, dividido em 42 territórios, que são agrupados em seis continentes. O objetivo principal do jogo é "dominar o mundo", ou "ocupar cada território no tabuleiro e, assim, eliminar todos os outros jogadores". Os jogadores controlam os exércitos com os quais eles tentam capturar territórios de outros jogadores, com resultados determinados por jogadas de dados._

"Bem, ele pode ter músculos, mas eu tenho cérebro." Edward pisca. "Um grande cérebro enorme".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meu tênis bate o cascalho em um flash. Meu coração martela no meu peito enquanto eu espreito atrás de mim, suor pingando nos meus olhos. Eu chicoteio minha cabeça de volta e tropeço em um agachamento atrás de um maçico trailer para recuperar o fôlego. Alice estava bem atrás de mim um minuto atrás. Felizmente, este ano ela está obcecada com Madonna e eu ouvi suas pulseiras tilintando antes de ela se aproximar. Ela quase esbarra na minha faixa, no entanto, seu dedo roçando a tira de tecido rasgado enfiado na cintura do meu short jeans. A regra afirma que a faixa deve ser apreendida, então eu ainda estou no jogo.

As regras para o Capturar a Bandeira são simples. Duas bandeiras na forma de velhas camisetas brancas são fixadas em lados opostos do acampamento. A primeira equipe a alcançar a bandeira do outro time ganha. Nós rabiscamos nossos nomes em pedaços de papel e Leah puxou as equipes. Estou agrupada com Rose e Emmett, Jacob e um dos seus irmãos mais velhos, Jared. Ele se formou com o meu irmão no mês passado e às vezes sai com Emily. Emily sai com muita gente. Ela alega que é muito um espírito livre para ser amarrada a uma pessoa.

Edward, Emily, Alice, e mais dois dos irmãos de Jacob, Quil e Embry, compõem a outra equipe. Sam e Leah deveriam jogar também, mas Sam não apareceu, então Leah disse que ficaria de juiz, em vez disso. Estou um pouco inquieta que Emily e Edward estejam na mesma equipe. Está realmente escuro aqui fora, as pessoas poderiam se machucar. Ou acidentalmente cair nos braços um do outro, ou lábios, ou peitos...

_Pare com isso, Bella! Você não é dona dele._

Edward não é meu, não por uma longa jogada. Se ele quer beijar Emily, ele é perfeitamente livre para fazer isso. Não é da minha conta. Claro, nós nos beijamos algumas vezes, mas Edward nunca disse nada sobre ser meu namorado.

Este fato não impede o ciúme queimando no meu estômago, ou a pulsação furiosa no meu peito. Não pára a necessidade frenética para obter a estúpida bandeira e acabar com esse jogo antes que algo possa acontecer entre eles. Eu vi Emily em ação. Edward não tem a menor chance.

Eu posso ver a bandeira do outro lado desacompanhada, o algodão branco cruzando os ramos de uma salva baixa e eu estou prestes a correr atrás do prédio de tijolos que serve como o banheiro público quando ouço o meu irmão apitar. Reconheço isso ao mesmo tempo. É um aviso.

É uma boa estratégia ter alguém escondido nas sombras e proteger a bandeira e eu tento racionalizar quem eles teriam escolhido para esta posição. Eu excluo Quil ou Embry, eles são muito agressivos para jogar na defesa. Isso deixa Emily, Alice e Edward e, já que Alice estava atrás de mim poucos minutos atrás, eu sei que não pode ser ela.

Edward ou Emily.

Edward e Emily?

Edward e Emily dando uns amassos atrás dos arbustos e é por isso que a bandeira está desacompanhada...

Ugh! O que há de errado comigo? Eu balanço minha cabeça e tento me concentrar. Levando em conta o alerta de Emmett, eu decido esgueirar-me em torno da esquina do prédio, em vez de cortar todo o caminho de cascalho. Eu dobro de volta para o escuro e atiro por todo o caminho para o mato, manobrando através do mato tão silenciosamente quanto possível, enquanto os galhos espinhosos esbarraram na minha pele. Eu posso ver a bandeira branca agora. Apenas mais alguns metros e eu farei a arrancada.

"Pare." Eu ouço a voz de Edward dizer alto, mas eu não posso vê-lo. Eu caio no chão, minha cabeça girando em todas as direções, procurando pelo brilho da sua pele perolada, ou o cabelo avermelhado, e eu não posso encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Edward é o guarda. Ele está se escondendo e ele está perto. E, o pior de tudo, ele pode me ver.

Meu coração martela na minha garganta enquanto eu peso minhas opções. Em um instante, Edward vai correr até mim e arrebatar a minha faixa. Eu realmente não estou certa por que ele ainda não o fez, mas eu só posso deduzir que ele ouviu o apito de alerta de Emmett também. Ele sabe que eu não estou sozinha.

Emmett! Vou criar uma distração, sacrificar-me. Edward virá atrás de mim, deixando a bandeira livre para Emmett pegar.

Eu vou atacar de frente, chamar Edward para fora no aberto para Emmett poder nos ver. Eu dou um pulo e corro, uma corrida louca para a bandeira, exatamente quando Emmett vem correndo em alta velocidade de trás dos banheiros. Merda! Nós tivemos o mesmo plano, e agora nós dois estamos expostos e para fora no aberto.

Alice sai do nada, rápida como um relâmpago e arrebata a faixa de Emmett. Ela grita com triunfo enquanto Emmett amaldiçoa e retarda para uma parada, caindo de joelhos no cascalho em corrompida derrota. Dupla merda!

Eu coloco minha cabeça para baixo e corro até o meu coração parecer como se fosse explodir e minhas pernas estarem bambas. Estou quase lá, eu estou tão perto, quando Edward aparece de trás de uma salva. Eu rapidamente coloco os freios quando ele me encara. Os olhos de Edward me olham cautelosamente, um brilho antagonizante em seus olhos e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, como se ele soubesse que me tem derrubada.

Certo, como se eu fosse desistir tão facilmente.

Eu quero dar um soco nele, limpar aquele olhar de desdém diretamente do seu rosto. Determinação incendeia em meus pulmões, queima no meu rosto e eu quero aquela bandeira na minha mão mais do que eu alguma vez quis alguma coisa na minha vida. Eu estreito meus olhos e atiro para a esquerda, exatamente quando Rose se lança ao redor do prédio para arrebatar a faixa de Alice.

Sim! Agora é a chance! Enquanto ele está distraído, eu mudo de direção e corro para a direita, levantando-me na salva. Edward arremessa para a minha faixa, sua mão pegando o meu braço e eu arranco fora, girando ao redor e tentando recuperar o meu equilíbrio. Ele estende a mão para mim de novo e pega a barra da minha camisa. Meus pés escorregam no cascalho e eu caio forte no meu joelho. Deus, isso dói, um filete de sangue quente escorrendo do corte dói, mas eu cerro meus dentes e estou de volta nos meus pés em um instante. Estou ofegante e posso ouvir Emmett gritando com Rose para pegar a bandeira. Não! É minha. Este jogo é meu.

Eu estendo a minha mão para pegar a bandeira, alegria borbulhando em meu peito e minha cabeça difusa da respiração pesada quando dois braços fortes travam em torno da minha cintura. Edward me puxa para trás, caindo no chão e me trazendo para baixo em cima dele. Seu peito se move debaixo de mim, meus próprio suspiros ferozes escapando da minha boca enquanto eu fico deitada ali, atordoada.

Rose chega à moita um milésimo de segundo depois que eu deveria e arrebata a camiseta, segurando-a em sua mão e comemorando. Emmett a pega, balançando-a ao redor como um filme antigo. Eu rolo para fora de Edward, colapsando no cascalho ao lado dele, e nenhum de nós se move. Estou exausta, esgotada e ferida, e eu estou furiosa. Não posso acreditar que Edward me derrubou assim!

Eu ouço o triturar de cascalho e vejo a grande mão do meu irmão em meu rosto, oferecendo para ajudar-me a levantar. Seu sorriso com covinhas paira sobre mim e eu não posso sequer festejar o nosso sucesso, porque eu realmente não ganhei. Eu deixei Edward tirar o melhor de mim. Como sempre.

Eu agarro a mão de Emmett e ele me puxa para cima, uma onda de tontura golpeando minha cabeça e eu caio contra o seu grande corpo.

"Ei aí, Bella." Emmett me diz quando eu sento de volta no cascalho. Edward aparece, seus olhos cheios de medo.

Ele rasteja até mim, pura preocupação em seu rosto manchado de suor. Ele percebe meu joelho sangrando e eu o ouço amaldiçoar sob sua respiração. "Oh meu Deus, eu fiz isso?"

Eu sacudo minha cabeça e fecho os olhos, desejando que a tontura vá embora quando sinto uma mão na minha coxa. Meus olhos abrem para encontrar as mãos quentes e manchadas de sujeira de Edward delicadamente inspecionando o meu joelho, e eu estou tonta agora por uma razão totalmente nova. Seu polegar pressiona em minha coxa, enviando calafrios pelas minhas pernas até minha barriga. Meu coração bate contra minhas costelas e eu não consigo respirar. E eu não quero que ele pare.

Edward olha para mim, os amplos círculos verdes queimando com cuidado e toda a minha fúria anterior é dissolvida. Eu me sinto como um monstro, um monstro malvado, competitivo e feio.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurro.

"Por que você está se desculpando por sangrar?" Edward pergunta e eu estremeço quando a dor estabelece. Meu joelho está latejando agora, minha perna inteira manchada de sangue.

"O que você fez a ela, seu babaca?" Jacob irrompe em nossa direção e eu reviro meus olhos. Oh, pelo amor de Deus!

"Nada! Ele não fez nada." Eu explico. "Ele jogou o jogo, colocou-se em uma luta e eu caí".

"Eu vou levar você para o meu pai. Ele pode cuidar do seu joelho." Edward diz e se move para ajudar-me a levantar. Seu braço envolve minha cintura enquanto ele me levanta do chão.

"Você não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum." Jacob rosna e eu sinto o braço de Edward apertar ao redor da minha cintura.

"Ah, e você vai me impedir?" Edward rebate.

"Pode apostar que vou." Jacob rosna. Eu tive o suficiente. Isso é completamente ridículo. Eles nem sequer me perguntaram o que eu quero faze minha maldita perna.

"Basta! Vocês dois, calem a boca!" Os olhos deles estão colados em mim, chocados com o meu tom. "Eu só quero ir para casa".

"Vocês ouviram a madame." Meu irmão diz quando toma o lugar de Edward ao meu lado. "Você pode andar, certo?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça, apertando meu queixo quando a dor irradia em minha rótula. Sangue escorre pela minha perna e Rose entrega-me a camiseta que virou bandeira para pressionar o corte. Oh, cara, isso dói! Dói como um filho da puta, mas eu finjo que não.

De repente, Edward se ajoelha diante de mim. Ele pega a camiseta da minha mão e a envolve ao redor do meu joelho, amarrando o algodão com firmeza. Ele olha para mim com olhos apologéticos e eu quero deixar escapar cada pensamento girando na minha cabeça agora. Como eu tenho vergonha da maneira como me comportei. Como eu gosto quando ele me toca. Como eu quero que ele me varra dos meus pés e me beije apaixonadamente, como Richard Gere em _A Força do Destino__*****__. _Mas eu fico em silêncio, os pensamentos o suficiente para fazer com que o rosa inunde minhas bochechas e lágrimas acumulem nos meus olhos. Em vez disso, eu vou mancando de volta para a nossa casa, apoiando-me pesadamente no meu irmão. _Não chore, não chore, não chore._

_*A Força do Destino (1982): o solitário Zack Mayo (Richard Gere) ingressa na Academia de Cadetes, para tornar-se oficial da Marinha e, em 13 torturantes semanas, aprende a importância da disciplina, do amor e da amizade._

No momento em que voltamos para casa, meu joelho está do tamanho de uma toranja. Meu pai nos recebe à porta, o ar frio do ar condicionado fazendo a minha pele aquecida arrepiar. Ele me ajuda a entrar, enquanto Emmett corre para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros do armário.

"Veja, isso não é tão ruim agora." Meu pai diz enquanto acaricia a minha perna seca, uma bandagem grossa cobrindo meu joelho. "Aí está você, toda consertada".

Ele me beija na testa e abre os invólucros e limpa. Eu me sinto tão tola. Por causa do meu orgulho estúpido, eu terei que ficar fora da água até que meu joelho esteja bem e cicatrizado.

Eu colapso na minha cama e chuto meus sapatos, exausta e me sentindo como uma completa idiota por ser tão competitiva, por pensar coisas tão más sobre Edward. Há uma leve batida em minha janela, três batidas suaves e eu manco até a janela para abrir minhas cortinas para encontrar o rosto de Edward sorrindo para mim.

Eu forço a abertura do painel e Edward segura um Big Otis. Eu sorrio tanto que minhas bochechas doem e eu empurro o canto da tela para fora para que ele possa me entregar o sorvete.

"Como você conseguiu isso? A loja está fechada." Eu sussurro e Edward pisca-me um sorriso travesso.

"Eu esqueci de te dizer, eu sou um super-herói. Eu posso andar através das paredes." Edward provoca.

"Então por que você desperdiça seu tempo batendo na minha janela?" Eu replico.

"No caso de você estar nua, ou algo assim." Ele encolhe os ombros e eu sinto meu rosto queimar, meu estômago torcendo com o pensamento de Edward me vendo nua. Há um silêncio constrangedor, ele muda seus pés e eu não consigo olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Então, você está bem?" Edward pergunta finalmente, sua mão percorrendo através do seu cabelo em tufos. Está mais comprido do que no ano passado, mas apenas na parte superior. As partes laterais e traseira ainda estão curtas e claras em torno das suas orelhas e pescoço.

"Sim, eu estou bem." Eu respondo.

"Posso entrar?" A voz de Edward é baixa.

"O que, tipo, através da minha janela?" Eu pergunto e Edward concorda.

"Eu... eu não sei." Eu respondo, surpresa com o pedido. Eu duvido que meu pai aprovaria Edward no meu quarto.

À noite.

Com a porta fechada.

"Está tudo bem, eu entendo se você estiver brava comigo. Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Eu simplesmente fiquei preso no jogo, sabe? E eu não podia suportar a ideia de Jacob ganhar." Edward divagou. "Eu me sinto realmente mal por machucar você. Você vai me perdoar?"

"Você não me machucou." Eu digo defensivamente e, no minuto em que as palavras deixam a minha boca, eu percebo que sôo como uma cadela orgulhosa. Edward torce os dedos e eu suspiro, empurrando a tela para fora completamente e a inclinando contra o lado da casa. Eu sento na minha cama, abro a embalagem de sorvete e dou uma mordida no sanduíche de sorvete. Está macio e mastigável e pingando, então eu lambo ao redor da borda.

Edward olha para mim por um minuto, não tendo certeza se ele está convidado a entrar, eu acho, então eu aceno minha cabeça, fazendo sinal para ele se apressar. Ele sobe desajeitadamente e fecha a janela atrás de si antes de deixar-se cair na minha cama.

"Shhhh!" Eu digo e estendo a mão para o meu toca-fitas para colocar alguma música para abafar as nossas vozes.

"O que diabos você está ouvindo?" Edward pergunta. Eu lambo meus dedos, dando uma outra mordida do meu sorvete antes de responder.

"Debbie Gibson, eu acho." Eu respondo.

"Oh, não, Bella, como você pode sujeitar-se a tal tortura?" Edward está rindo agora e eu não posso deixar de sorrir também.

"Eu não sei, Emily me deu." Eu encolho os ombros. Edward inspeciona minha coleção de garrafas de vidro. Elas estão alinhadas ao longo das costas da minha cômoda em todas as diferentes formas e tamanhos, curvas, angulares, altas, finas, baixas e gordas. Algumas estão preenchidas com areia, ou pedras, ou conchas. Algumas são usadas como castiçais e cobertas de cera endurecida. Algumas são usadas como vasos de flores e cheias de rosas sedosas e margaridas e penas. Eu as uso para queimar incenso ou guardar minhas jóias, os círculos de prata e ouro laçados em volta do pescoço, meus brincos de contas ligados ao longo do gargalo. Algumas eu simplesmente acho que são bonitas, o vidro multicolorido borbulhante e deformado e fazendo a luz refratar de maneiras estranhas.

"Ei! Você ainda tem isso?" Edward pega a pequena concha branca, aquela com as nossas iniciais, e sinto meu rosto corar de novo. Se ele der uma outra olhada para as garrafas, ele verá a pulseira da amizade amarrada a um dos pescoços. Eu a usei até o fio arrebentar. O anel de humor está lá também, escorregado sobre algumas varetas de incenso de lavanda, e o poema está escondido em segurança na pequena caixa de jóias apenas alguns centímetros dos seus dedos. Eu me pergunto se ele se lembra o que ele escreveu no verão passado. Eu me pergunto se ainda é verdade. Tem sido um ano inteiro desde que eu fui o seu verão, seu calor, seu abraço caloroso. Muita coisa pode mudar em um ano.

"Eu tenho todos eles." Eu digo baixinho, incapaz de olhar para o seu rosto e focar na bagunça de chocolate e sorvete derretidos deixados em meus dedos. "Eu tenho que lavar minhas mãos. Eu já volto".

Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e vou mancando ao banheiro, meu joelho pulsando com cada passo. Eu dou um olhar para mim mesma no espelho e quase tenho um choque. Oh, mate-me. Mate-me agora. Meu rosto é uma bagunça, borrado e manchado e meu cabelo está apontando para cima em todo o lugar. Devo feder aos céus. O elástico no meu maiô está cortando em minha pele e eu me sinto uma idiota por não pegar meu pijama na saída do meu quarto.

Eu esfrego minhas mãos e braços antes de salpicar água no meu rosto e axilas, praticamente dando-me um banho de esponja antes de passar uma quantidade generosa de desodorante, apenas para estar segura. Eu puxo meu cabelo para fora da trança, meu couro cabeludo suspirando de alívio. Eu o deixo cair solto em meus ombros e olho para mim mesma no espelho.

O que estou fazendo? Isto não é um encontro. Este é Edward. Ele tem me visto na água e queimada de sol depois de um dia no rio. Ele me vê lamacenta e suada depois de uma longa caminhada. Ele me vê fazer xixi no mato, pelo amor de Cristo.

Minha casa está quieta, exceto pelo zumbido baixo do meu toca-fitas derivando pelo corredor. Eu me esgueiro de volta para o meu quarto, grata que estou no extremo oposto do corredor do meu pai e Emmett. Edward está sentado na minha cadeira de saco de feijão no canto, jogando este jogo de arremessar o anel de água***** que eu tinha situado na minha estante de livros. Ele aperta o botão, enviando os pequenos anéis girando através da água e tentando fazê-los cair sobre os postes de plástico.

_*__Jogo de arremessar o anel na água (ring toss water game)__: muito comum para quem passou a infância nos anos 80! Foto: www. skyboxseo clients/ portfolio/ rentatoy/ images/ products/ 1317. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Eu venci este jogo duas vezes enquanto você estava fora." Edward diz, sem olhar para cima. Sento-me na minha cama, apoiando minha perna lesionada no colchão e me inclino nos travesseiros alinhados ao longo da moldura branca de ferro. Os teclados sintetizados juntamente com uma batida forte e o sotaque de uma voz masculina agora irradiam no quarto.

"Você mudou a música?" Eu pergunto e Edward dá de ombros.

"Talvez." Edward sorri maliciosamente, seus olhos ainda no jogo estúpido. "Essa merda pop estava me dando nos nervos".

"Muito bem." Eu digo, ouvindo as letras que eu conheço tão bem. "Você já leu o livro de Tom Sawyer?"

"Esta canção não é realmente sobre Tom Sawyer, você sabe." Edward responde.

"Eu sei." Eu murmuro, sentando-me para pegar a bandagem no meu joelho. A pele ainda está macia e eu gostaria de poder trocar do meu maiô, mas eu não posso suportar a ideia de voltar mancando para o banheiro.

Edward se levanta e coloca o jogo de volta na prateleira, seus dedos pastando as espinhas dos meus livros. "Eu realmente não leio, você sabe, por diversão. Eu não tenho tempo. Treino de basquete, aulas de piano, aulas de Colocação Avançada, lição de casa, eu quase não tenho tempo para sair, nem fazer nada com meus amigos".

"Você toca piano?" Eu pergunto. "Como é que eu não sabia disso?"

"Sim, desde que eu era pequeno. Eu realmente não gosto de falar sobre isso." Edward diz em uma forçada voz baixa. Ele afunda no lado oposto da minha cama, pega minha perna esticada e aperta meu dedão do pé. Eu instintivamente puxo minha perna para trás, puxando meu joelho e estremecendo com a dor aguda.

"Desculpe!" Edward pede desculpas.

"Eu apenas tenho cócegas, e ter um irmão que gosta de atormentar-me deixa-me desconfiada de qualquer um perto das minhas fraquezas." Eu explico. Edward sorri seu sorriso diabólico e estou imediatamente arrependida de dizer a ele. Eu estreito meus olhos e tento olhar tão ameaçadoramente quando possível, mas ele simplesmente ri.

"Oh, relaxe, Bella. Eu não vou contar a ninguém que você tem uma fraqueza. Seu segredo está seguro comigo." Edward diz e eu estou tentada a acreditar nele.

"Promessa de dedinho?" Eu pergunto e seus olhos brilham como néon no meu quarto suavemente iluminado.

"Você não confia em mim?" Sua mão desliza suavemente sobre a parte superior dos meus dedos dos pés, seu polegar pressionando o arco do meu pé. O contato faz com que a minha pele ondule com arrepios e meu coração bate como um louco enquanto eu inalo fortemente. Eu estou presa, presa entre desejar que ele me toque mais e tramando a minha fuga. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer uma escapada rápida com o meu joelho machucado, mas eu poderia ser capaz de dar um chute na cabeça com o meu outro pé se as cócegas seguirem.

"Eu não vou fazer cócegas em você." Edward acalma, seus olhos perfurando os meus. Sua voz é baixa e rica, como eu imagino como soaria o chocolate quente. Você sabe, se chocolate quente pudesse falar, é claro. Ele desliza sua mão por cima do meu pé e tornozelo e até a minha canela. Novamente com os arrepios, e quando sua mão desliza ao redor para levemente agarrar a parte de trás do meu joelho, eu quase desmaio.

_Respire, Bella, maldição!_

Ele cuidadosamente retira o curativo da minha pele e eu nem sequer estremeço, apesar de sentir a picada. Ele inspeciona a ferida, seu rosto perto da minha perna, sua respiração na minha pele, seus olhos agora fixos no hematoma e inchaço em torno do corte largo e a série de cortes superficiais antes de recolocar a fita de volta no lugar. Ele sorri para mim e eu não posso deixar de sorrir timidamente de volta quando sua mão trilha de volta pela minha perna.

"Ai!" Edward diz de repente, tirando a mão da minha perna. Ele olha sua mão e eu estou completamente confusa quando um sorriso recatado puxa em seus lábios.

"O quê?" Pergunto cautelosamente. Eu sei que há uma piada aqui em algum lugar. Com Edward, sempre há uma piada.

"Oh, apenas a sua perna sem depilar. É como se um milhão de pequenas adagas arranhassem a minha pele." Edward diz, super dramático. "Bella! Você é a verdadeira Lobo Adolescente?"

"Vê? É por isso que eu não confio em você. É por isso que eu preciso de promessas de dedinho, porque você me engana para gostar de você e então você diz algo mau como isso." Eu balanço minha perna ruim para longe dele enquanto ele ri. Eu comecei a raspar minhas pernas no verão passado porque Jacob fez exatamente o mesmo comentário espertinho, chamando-me de Lobo Adolescente e tudo mais. Eu usei uma das lâminas de barbear descartáveis do meu irmão e seu creme de barbear e acabei me cortando meia dúzia de vezes antes de ter terminado completamente. Agora eu desejo que eu nunca tivesse começado. É uma dor e eu sou um pouco amarga que os garotos não têm que fazer isso também. Quero dizer, quem decidiu que só as garotas devem se depilar? Provavelmente um cara.

"Certo, certo." Edward se arrasta até sua perna estar tocando a minha. Ele enfia o polegar entre seus lábios e segura seu dedo mindinho para cima. "Bella, eu prometo a você, eu nunca, nunca contarei a ninguém sobre você ter cócegas nos pés".

Eu seguro o olhar de Edward pelo que parece uma eternidade, seu rosto muito próximo ao meu, antes de eu fazer o mesmo e enroscar meu dedo ao dele.

"Sele isso." Eu sussurro.

Edward se inclina para a frente e meu coração começa a corrida. Ele pressiona seus lábios nos meus e eu suspiro contra a sua boca suave e carnuda. Eu tento lembrar o que Edward me mostrou no último verão e sobre o que eu ouvi Leah e Emily falando na loja. Está tudo esquecido, no entanto, assim que Edward lambe meu lábio inferior com a sua língua.

Uma centena de pequenas explosões saem debaixo da minha pele e eu congelo. Oh, merda, ele quer me beijar de língua. Meu cérebro embaralha, mas antes de eu ter tempo de entrar em pânico, eu sinto isso mais uma vez, um suave empurrão molhado e quente em meu lábio. Algo em meu corpo força meu cérebro a calar a boca e meus lábios se abrirem e, em seguida, a língua de Edward está na minha boca. E ele tem gosto de céu, como sorvete arco-íris, doce e suave e derretendo na minha língua.

O beijo é confuso e molhado, há muito espaço entre nós e eu me sinto como um daqueles peixes boquiabertos sob o deque. Eu não estou fazendo certo. Não é nada como o que eu vejo nos filmes. As mãos de Edward se deslocam para as minhas bochechas, inclinando minha cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e o pequeno espaço desaparece. Estamos selados agora, conectados. Nossas bocas se movem juntas e eu simplesmente copio o que Edward faz. Nossas línguas envolvem e empurram e giram até que eu não posso respirar. Edward inclina-se para mais perto, empurrando-me para trás contra os travesseiros e eu ofego um pouco quando seu corpo pressiona no meu. Sua mão desliza sobre o meu estômago e quadril e então pela minha espinha e meu corpo todo dói para se aproximar dele. Eu empurro meus quadris para cima nos seus e esfrego minhas pernas juntas e sinto que minhas coxas vão explodir. Tudo o que posso sentir é Edward em todo lugar, sua mão circundando minhas costas, sua respiração quente na minha boca, seu osso do quadril esfregando na minha coxa.

Ou o seu osso do quadril está esfregando em meu estômago?

Espere, isso é a sua...

Santa ereção! Edward tem uma ereção. Meu coração praticamente pára quando eu descubro isso, o conhecimento ativando um zumbido profundo na minha barriga e eu estou começando a pensar que talvez isso seja demais, talvez devêssemos parar, talvez eu não esteja pronta para isso.

Talvez eu esteja.

Edward puxa sua boca da minha, seus olhos avaliando meu rosto. A palma da sua mão repousa na minha bochecha e eu gosto deste toque macio.

"O que há de errado? Você está bem? Isso está bem?" Edward pergunta depressa e não posso evitar o sorriso que está esticando pelo meu rosto. É meio engraçado, toda essa coisa de amassos. Quero dizer, toques de língua e ereções e coxas explodindo. Além disso, eu recebo uma onda de satisfação em saber que me beijar dá a Edward uma ereção. Isso meio que me deixa tonta.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta e eu balanço minha cabeça, meu rosto queimando vermelho. "Você tem que me dizer, você sabe. Vou fazer cócegas em você se você não disser".

"Eu posso sentir isso." Eu deixo escapar, cobrindo meu rosto com as minhas mãos. Eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso.

"Isso?" Edward pergunta.

"_Isso._" Eu digo enfaticamente e empurro meus quadris contra ele, assim ele entende a minha dica.

Ele geme, afastando-se de mim e eu me sinto sozinha sem o seu corpo perto do meu.

"É uma reação perfeitamente normal em um homem excitado." Edward diz e eu espreito através dos meus dedos para vê-lo enfiar a mão em sua cueca e ajustar as mercadorias. Eu observo descaradamente. Meu Deus, eu não consigo desviar meus olhos da sua virilha.

"Eu não estou tirando sarro, eu juro. Mas a coisa toda é meio engraçada." Eu digo, desejando que eu tivesse simplesmente mantido minha língua em sua boca.

"Engraçada? Você acha que dar uns amassos comigo é engraçado?" Edward pergunta, sua voz deprimida. "Você não ficou excitada também? Quero dizer, você pareceu gostar disso, especialmente a forma como você estava transando a seco minha perna".

_*__Transa seca (dry humping__): quando duas pessoas simulam o ato sexual, mas estão vestidas, sem que o pênis e a vagina entrem em contato._

"Eu não estava em uma transa seca na sua perna!" Eu digo indignada, cruzando meus braços em meu peito. Edward olha para baixo em suas mãos, mãos que tinham acabado de esfregar toda as minhas costas e estômago e eu me sinto como uma idiota total. Eu o deixei com vergonha e preciso tornar isso melhor. Ficamos sentados em um horrível silêncio constrangedor por um tempo antes de eu conseguir a força para sair da minha besteira de insegurança e confessar.

"Eu estava excitada também." Eu derramo antes de esconder meu rosto com as minhas mãos novamente. Oh Deus, isso é tão constrangedor. "Quero dizer, eu gostei. Dar uns amassos com você é bom".

Edward está quieto por um minuto inteiro e eu tenho medo de olhar. Eu sinto a cama se mexer e seu corpo abraça o meu. Seus dedos delicadamente envolvem em torno dos meus pulsos e ele puxa as minhas mãos.

"Bella, vamos lá, olhe para mim." Edward pede baixinho, e eu permito que ele puxe as minhas mãos do meu rosto. "Está tudo bem, você sabe. Ficar excitada. Não é ruim nem nada. E você pode confiar em mim. Eu não quero que você nunca se sinta estranha em torno de mim. Eu nunca farei você fazer nada que você não queira fazer".

"Não é que eu não queira. Eu simplesmente nunca... fiz isso. Eu nunca senti essas coisas antes." Eu tento explicar. Eu quero que ele saiba que não é culpa dele de maneira nenhuma.

"Nunca? Você nunca ficou excitada?" Edward pergunta e eu franzo a testa, constrangimento simplesmente não vai me deixar em paz hoje. Oh, bem, já que estamos derramando segredos.

"Top Gun." Eu digo rapidamente e Edward sorri. "Aquela parte quando eles se beijam e depois há a lambida e, sim, aquilo foi muito quente. Eu tive que assisti-lo sentada ao lado do meu irmão e minha mãe. Eu não pude sequer apreciá-lo corretamente".

"Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella." Edward diz com uma sinceridade suave que faz meu peito inchar. Ele engole, seus olhos em nossas mãos conectadas entre nós.

"Eu também gosto de você." Eu respondo. "Você é meu melhor amigo".

"Amigo"? Edward pergunta, seus olhos correm para os meus com a palavra e eu sei que eu quero que ele seja mais. Muito mais.

Mas ele não pode ser. Ele não pode ser nada para mim porque isso não é vida real. O Edward real toca piano e joga basquete e usa camisas pólo. O Edward real vive em Seattle, Washington, e tem aulas avançadas e sai com os amigos.

Este é apenas um período de férias. Isto é tudo o que posso ter dele. Por dois meses no ano, Edward pode ser mais do que apenas meu amigo. Pelos próximos dois meses, Edward pode ser meu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que você quer dizer, estamos nos tornando distantes?" Leah sussurra ao telefone e eu tento não prestar atenção enquanto folheio uma revista, os rostos dos galãs adolescentes brilhando nas páginas. Eu realmente não estou olhando para as fotos, eu só não quero que Leah saiba que estou escutando. Ela esteve ao telefone com Sam desde esta manhã. Ela apareceu com os cabelos penteados para trás em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados e parecia que ela não tinha dormido a noite toda.

"Eu sei, apenas não me deixe, Sam." Leah diz. "Por favor! Eu não posso acreditar que você está desistindo de nós".

É tão estranho ver a forte e confiante Leah implorando a alguém por alguma coisa. Eu não gosto disso. Isso não é ela. Eu quero abraçá-la, ou algo assim, e tentar fazer as coisas melhores, mas ela provavelmente arrancaria minha cabeça, então eu finjo ler a minha revista, em vez disso, enquanto espero Edward voltar. Os Cullen deram um passeio de barco até a represa hoje e pedi ao meu pai para me deixar ir, mas ele disse que não. Fiquei furiosa com ele, prometendo dar-lhe o tratamento silencioso por pelo menos uma semana, mas então eu vi Leah e de repente o meu pequeno problema não parece tão ruim.

Meu trabalho estúpido no armazém geral suga todo o meu tempo e eu odeio isso. Edward passa a maior parte dos seus dias comigo na loja, mas eu sinto que ele está desperdiçando o seu verão. Não pode ser divertido para ele se sentar aqui comigo enquanto eu reabasteço as prateleiras e limpo os balcões. Às vezes as garotas vêm aqui também, e quando há um período de calmaria em clientes, jogamos baralho ou dominó. Falamos sobre filmes, música, escola e rimos de coisas estúpidas nas revistas, e os dias passam rapidamente quando eles me fazem companhia.

Mas hoje, eu estou sozinha. Estive aqui desde o meio-dia, fazendo uma pausa para encontrar o meu pai e irmão na cafeteria para jantar, mas eu ainda tenho três horas para trabalhar antes que eu possa sair.

"Há alguém mais?" Leah diz freneticamente e eu posso ouvir isso em sua voz. Ela vai chorar de novo. Oh, Jesus, isto é uma tortura para ela. "Não desligue! Desculpe, só – Sam?"

"Filho da puta." Ela diz com os dentes cerrados enquanto bate o telefone.

"Leah, eu posso fechar. Por que você simplesmente não vai para casa?" Eu digo baixinho e Leah limpa o seu rosto, seus olhos cansados e desgastados.

"Eu estou bem. Tudo está bem. Eu estou bem." Leah diz roboticamente e, antes que eu possa dar um segundo pensamento, eu envolvo meus braços ao redor dela. Ela fica dura por um minuto antes de colapsar no meu ombro. Leah é a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho de uma irmã, a única influência feminina que eu tenho aqui em Willow Cove, e a pessoa para quem eu vou quando preciso de alguém para conversar. Eu não suporto vê-la sofrendo.

"Vá para casa e coma algum sorvete. Isso vai ajudar, eu prometo." Eu digo e Leah ri, enxugando o rosto com a sua camisa.

"Tem certeza que você ficará bem?" Leah pergunta e eu aceno.

"Meu pai está no escritório dele se eu precisar de alguma coisa." Eu digo e Leah pega suas coisas e parte, deixando-me na quieta loja vazia. Meu pai vem para retirar a maior parte do dinheiro da caixa registradora. Quando ele me pergunta onde está Leah, digo a ele que ela está doente e foi para casa mais cedo, e ele acredita em mim. Ele sempre acredita em mim e eu me sinto realmente horrível por esticar a verdade, quando eu sei que ele confia tanto em mim.

É exatamente depois das 20hs quando Edward entra nos limites da loja, seu nariz e bochechas estão cor de rosa e seu cabelo está recém-molhado. E ele está sem camisa. Olho descaradamente na musculatura ágil do seu estômago, peito e ombros, meus dedos se contorcendo para rastejar pela sua pele.

"Eu caí da doca." Ele ri e eu não posso deixar de rir com ele. Fico feliz que ele está tendo um bom momento com a sua família, mas não posso deixar de me sentir traída. Este é o meu momento com Edward e estou presa nesta loja estúpida. Cara, eu odeio esse emprego!

"Eu desejaria poder ter ido com vocês." Eu digo. Não é realmente um grande negócio, eu nem deveria estar reclamando. Eu só estou triste que perdi tudo.

"Meu pai me puxou em esquis. Primeira vez que ele tentou rebocar um esquiador. Ele foi muito bem também. Esme tentou esquiar, mas ela não conseguiu levantar. Foi hilário, melhor do que o Pateta em esquis." Edward ri e eu penso do último Quatro de Julho na enseada. Este ano nós apenas fizemos churrasco e jogamos vôlei aqui na marina. Talvez a gente consiga ver os fogos de artifício no próximo ano.

Edward empurra o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, seus dedos macios na minha bochecha e meu pescoço e eu realmente quero beijá-lo novamente. Nós não conseguimos nos beijar muito, nossas famílias estão sempre por perto e temos que esgueirar os beijos quando ninguém está olhando. Eu não sei por que mantemos isso em segredo. Talvez Edward não queira que sua família saiba que ele beija uma garota do rio. Eu sei que eu não quero que minha família saiba que eu beijo _qualquer um. _Mas o verão está chegando ao fim e eu terei que esperar outros dez meses para vê-lo novamente, e quem sabe como ele se sentirá quando voltar. E se ele conhecer alguém que ele goste de beijar mais do que eu? E se ele não voltar, afinal?

Oh Deus, eu acho que estou hiperventilando!

"Bella, fale comigo." Edward pede, suas mãos no meu rosto.

"Seu nariz está descascando." Eu falo, minha mão segurando no meu peito. Edward olha para mim por um longo tempo, seus lábios franzidos enquanto ele pensa.

"Venha, vamos sair daqui." Edward diz, agarrando minha mão e me puxando para fora da porta.

"Eu não posso, Edward. Leah foi para casa mais cedo, eu tenho que fechar a loja." Eu digo, mesmo que tudo que eu queira fazer seja ir com ele. Mas meu pai vai me matar se eu sair.

"Então feche a loja." Edward pára e se vira, seu rosto perto do meu e há um desespero em seus olhos, uma pressa frenética que eu nunca vi antes.

Ninguém vai saber. Deixarei as luzes acesas e meu pai simplesmente pensará que eu estou na parte de trás, ou algo assim. E então, eu voltarei mais tarde e apagarei as luzes. É apenas uma hora mais cedo. Provavelmente não terá nenhum cliente, de qualquer maneira.

Eu tranco a porta e enrolo o fio elástico que prende a chave ao redor do meu pulso. Edward sorri enquanto caminhamos para as docas. Eu não tenho certeza do que Edward tem planejado, mas eu estou simplesmente feliz por estar livre da loja. Mesmo o calor sufocante e abafado não pode desanimar-me.

Ele me leva para o barco da sua família ancorado no deslizamento e subimos a bordo. A caixa de gelo está empoleirada no banco, ainda cheia de refrigerante e cerveja e caixas de suco. Edward puxa uma cerveja da caixa e a oferece para mim antes de tomar uma para si.

"Você bebe cerveja?" Pergunto a ele.

"Não, você bebe?" Ele responde e eu balanço minha cabeça. "Você quer experimentar?"

Eu dou de ombros. Cerveja não é uma grande coisa, meu pai e Emmett bebem cerveja quando assistem jogos de esportes ou nos feriados.

"Vamos experimentar juntos." Eu digo. Edward sorri animadamente e eu tenho que admitir, estou um pouco animada também.

Nós nos sentamos no chão do barco, escondidos de qualquer um passando e abrimos nossas latas. Nós olhamos um para o outro por um minuto antes de Edward levantar sua lata e eu faço o mesmo. Eu bebo, um grande gole como se eu estivesse bebendo água, e eu quase vomito.

Oh, Deus, é horrível! É amargo e tem gosto de pão encharcado que foi marinado em xixi. Ou isso é o que eu imagino como seja o gosto, de qualquer maneira. Eu realmente nunca tinha comido pão encharcado com xixi.

"Ugh! É horrível! Por que alguém beberia isso de propósito?" Eu observo e posso dizer que Edward não acha isso tão nojento quanto eu. Ele encolhe os ombros, tomando outro gole antes de enrugar seu rosto.

"Não é tão ruim assim." Edward diz e eu bufo.

"É por isso que você faz essa cara quando você bebe?" Eu rio e Edward apenas revira os olhos, engolindo o conteúdo da lata em questão de segundos.

"Sua vez." Edward diz e eu não acho que posso beber a coisa toda. Eu sinceramente posso vomitar.

Oh, anime-se, Bella. Se Edward pode fazer isso, você pode, eu digo a mim mesma e engulo o resto da cerveja.

"Eu não sinto nada diferente." Eu digo quando Edward se espalha no chão acarpetado abaixo de nós, o barco balançando suavemente enquanto a água bate na lateral da doca.

"Nem eu." Edward franze a testa. "A cerveja é um fracasso".

"Talvez a gente precise de mais?" Sugiro e deito ao lado dele, mas ele não é rápido para beber outra. Eu olho para a vasta extensão acima, as milhões de pequenas estrelas como cabeças de prego contra o pano de fundo preto. Eu amo o céu da noite aqui, não é exatamente o mesmo em qualquer outro lugar.

Edward vira silenciosamente para me encarar, sua mão timidamente deslizando sobre a minha barriga e eu esqueço como respirar. Ele traz seus lábios para a minha bochecha e eu esqueço tudo. Eu esqueço Edward indo embora em breve. Eu esqueço que ele não é meu namorado. Eu esqueço que eu sou apenas uma garota do rio. Se eu virar minha cabeça, eu certamente estarei dando uns amassos com ele nos próximos dois segundos.

Eu o sinto a centímetros de mim, seu estômago nu contra o meu braço e eu me viro para encará-lo. Nos seus olhos eu vejo a tristeza, a minha tristeza refletida e eu sei que ele entende. Ele me puxa para mais perto, sua mão nas minhas costas, meu peito pressionado contra o dele, nossas pernas torcidas e ele me beija. Sua boca se move lentamente, como mel derramado de um cano teimoso, e eu quero que ele use sua língua novamente.

Talvez seja a cerveja, mas eu me sinto corajosa, então eu peço por isso.

Eu lambo a sua boca e ele é rápido em responder. Sua língua pulsa com a minha, sua mão livre movendo-se sobre as minhas costas e barriga e, com cada puxada da sua língua, eu sinto a dor crescer, uma dor entre as minhas coxas, e a única coisa que faz ficar melhor é esfregar contra a perna de Edward entre meus joelhos.

Eu estou apenas vagamente ciente do fato de que eu estou esfregando minha virilha na perna de Edward. Estou muito preocupada com as faíscas atirando pela minha espinha cada vez que eu balanço contra ele. Ele geme em minha boca e eu forço minha língua profundamente nele, a fim de abafar o som. Trilhando minha mão em seu quadril, ele ofega quando meus dedos tocam a musculatura lisa do seu estômago. Há cabelo aqui ao longo da pele abaixo do seu umbigo e eu puxo meu polegar ao longo da trilha. Edward deve gostar disso porque ele puxa sua boca da minha, seus olhos brilhando e ele puxa meu corpo colado com o seu.

E eu posso sentir isso novamente.

O comprimento rígido pressiona em minha barriga e meus dedos permanecem no cós do seu shorts. Nós torcemos um contra o outro e eu o observo, seus olhos fechados, seus lábios entreabertos, os minúsculos fragmentos de pele descamando ao longo do seu nariz me provocando. Edward aperta seu braço debaixo de mim para torcer minha cintura ao redor antes de pressionar sua boca à minha novamente. Sua mão livre aperta meu quadril e me puxa para ele e eu estou ofegante agora, a respiração impossível entre os beijos e a esfregação e a dor entre as minhas pernas.

A mão de Edward viaja pelo meu lado e sobre o meu estômago e então entre meus seios, seu toque especificamente evitando aqueles lugares em que eu mais quero isso. Ele faz isso três vezes antes de eu me afastar do beijo. Ele não fará nada com o qual eu esteja desconfortável. Então eu o deixo saber que eu estou confortável. Eu levo a sua mão do meu quadril e a deslizo para descansar no meu seio.

Sua mão está tremendo, seus olhos olhando para os meus e por um minuto eu acho que cometi um erro. Mas então sua boca consome a minha, beijando-me com uma ternura feroz que causa um novo estremecimento na minha barriga e eu me perco em seu beijo, em seu toque. Eu inalo drasticamente quando ele começa a massagem, sua mão apertando e puxando e rolando. Ele puxa seu polegar pelo meu mamilo e eu gemo. Minhas pernas apertam em torno dele, esfregando-me em sua coxa e balançando contra a sua ereção pressionada contra a minha barriga. Nossa pele está corada com calor e suor enquanto sua mão massageia círculos em meu peito. Sua língua ainda está puxando a minha e eu estou um pouco envergonhada de como eu estou ofegante em sua boca. Isso é simplesmente bom, tudo o que posso pensar é querer mais, sentir mais, precisar de mais.

Exatamente então nós ouvimos o ranger da doca, o som de passos batendo e nós congelamos, sua mão ainda em meu seio, meus dedos praticamente em suas calças. Então ouvimos vozes, vozes familiares. Vozes que estarão muito perto do barco em dois segundos e meio. Nós rapidamente nos desembaraçamos e rolamos em nossas costas, parecendo dois admiradores ofegantes das estrelas, em vez da pilha pulsante de hormônios que éramos um momento atrás.

Eu olho para Edward quando ele cruza as mãos sobre o seu colo, seus olhos sorrindo enquanto ele me dá um último beijo em meus lábios. É o fim. O beijo, a transa seca, a massagem dos seios. Está tudo acabado. Este é o nosso adeus.

"Eu não estou dizendo que é impossível, estou apenas dizendo que, se Nessie realmente existisse, eles teriam encontrado algum tipo de restos até agora. Só faz sentido que-" A voz de Rose pára quando ela olha para baixo para nós da doca. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Olhando estrelas." Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo e Rose estreita os olhos. Ela é desconfiada e inteligente, uma combinação terrível. Sento-me para encontrar Emmett parado atrás dela, a mão dele rapidamente soltando a dela no momento em que ele vê meu rosto.

"Você deveria estar na loja." Emmett diz, mas eu o ignoro.

"Por que vocês estão de mãos dadas?" Eu pergunto, levantando enquanto Rose de repente acha seus pés fascinantes. Emmett e Rose. Rose? Mas eles não têm nada em comum. E a discussão o tempo todo e ela completamente não é o tipo dele.

E é exatamente por isso que ele gosta dela.

Eu espero, Emmett olhando para mim, um impasse entre irmãos enquanto ele decide o que fazer. Ele poderia me delatar, mas não a menos que ele queira ficar limpo também.

"Eu não direi se você não disser." Emmett oferece.

"Combinado." Eu digo rapidamente antes que ele possa pensar duas vezes na sua decisão. Emmett não contará. Ele não quer lidar com o meu pai mais do que eu.

Rose entra no barco e puxa as latas restantes de cerveja da caixa de gelo, entregando-as para Emmett.

"É melhor você ir para casa, Bella. Papai vai saber que há algo acontecendo se você não chegar em casa a tempo." Emmett ordena em torno de mim e eu reviro os olhos. Sim, sim, eu sei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu sinto como se minha alma estivesse sendo arrancada do meu corpo enquanto eu abraço Edward do lado de fora da sua casa de veraneio vazia. Seus braços me esmagam em seu peito e eu me esforço para não chorar. Este é, de longe, o mais difícil adeus que já tivemos e eu não posso suportar a ideia de não tê-lo perto. Ele escreve seu número de telefone em um pedaço de papel e me diz para ligar, que podemos conversar pelo telefone e será quase a mesma coisa. Eu já sei que nunca ligarei para ele. Ele já está tão ocupado com sua vida real, ele mesmo disse, e é de longa distância. Não há nenhuma maneira que meu pai me deixe fazer uma ligação de longa distância para Edward. Não, é melhor assim. Sem obrigações, sem besteiras de longa distância. Sem expectativas, até o próximo verão.

"Eu quero tanto beijar você." Edward sussurra no meu ouvido.

"Eu sei. Eu também." Eu murmuro na gola da sua camisa pólo.

"Deixei o seu presente em seu quarto." Edward diz enquanto caminha de volta para a sua família esperando no carro.

"Como... quando você..." Estou perplexa de como Edward deixou um presente no meu quarto sem eu saber, mas ele simplesmente desliza para dentro do carro e me dá um último aceno antes de ir embora.

Eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar, mas eu corro direto para o meu quarto, à procura de algo que possa constituir como um presente. Eu inspeciono meu armário, minhas estantes, minha cama, mas eu não vejo nada fora do comum. Meu olhar cai sobre o meu leitor de fitas cassetes e lembro-me da noite em que deixei Edward escalar pela minha janela. Eu pressiono play, querendo segurar a memória, agarrando qualquer coisa que vai mantê-lo comigo.

_"Senhora, a partir do momento em que vi você, parada sozinha. Você deu todo o amor que eu precisava, tão tímida como uma criança que tinha crescido"._

Que diabos? Isto não é Rush. Eu paro a música e retiro a fita cassete do aparelho, inspecionando-a. Escrito no rótulo retangular em puras letras minúsculas há uma mensagem.

_Músicas para lembrar Bella do seu super incrível amigo Edward. Feliz Aniversário._

As letras borram quando as lágrimas com as quais estive lutando trilham pelas minhas bochechas. Tudo que eu quero fazer é enrolar-me na minha cama e ouvir cada música nesta fita uma e outra vez. E eu quero Edward enrolado ao meu lado. Mas isso não é uma opção.

Eu arrasto o meu caminho de volta para a loja, o sol quente queimando nas minhas costas quando eu ouço a voz de Leah alta sobre a marina. Ela está irada e gritando e eu corro para a loja para ver o que está acontecendo.

Eles estão todos na calçada em frente à loja. Jacob está segurando os braços de Leah, segurando-a de alguma coisa e meus olhos mudam para Sam, seus braços envolvidos em torno de Emily, restringindo os braços dela.

Não, ele não a está segurando. Não há tensão em seus braços, ao contrário do pânico evidente na flexão do bíceps de Jacob enquanto ele restringe Leah. Ele a segura como se estivesse a confortando, gentil e protetoramente.

Como se ele a amasse.

"Como vocês puderam fazer isso?" Leah grita, seus olhos arregalados e furiosos.

"Leah, por favor." Emily implora, lágrimas e ranho escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo, eu fodidamente sabia! Quase esperava por isso." Leah grita. "Como você pode viver consigo mesma? E para quê, uma foda? Um orgasmo? Vocês dois me dão nojo".

"Você não entende, Leah. Ela está grávida." Sam diz calmamente. Leah pisca, encolhendo pelo confronto enquanto cobre a boca com a mão. "Eu tenho que fazer o que é certo por ela, ser um homem".

Dias Santos das nossas Vidas! Emily está grávida? Com um bebê de Sam? Eu pensei que ela estivesse namorando Jared. Ela será uma veterana no colégio e aqui está ela grávida do namorado da sua prima. Tanta coisa para ser um espírito livre. Ela estará amarrada a uma outra pessoa agora pelo resto da sua vida.

"Ser um homem? Um verdadeiro homem não enfia seu pau na prima da sua namorada." Leah diz amargamente.

"Eu sinto muito, nós nunca quisemos que nada disso acontecesse." Emily chora e Leah apenas ri, um tremor maníaco dos seus lábios.

"Besteira! O que, você tropeçou e caiu no pau dele, uma e outra vez e de novo até que ele conseguiu deixá-la fodidamente grávida? Se vocês não quisessem que isso acontecesse, então não teria acontecido." A voz de Leah está gritando novamente.

"Nós nos amamos." Sam diz.

"Vá se foder, seu filho da puta!" Leah grita, arranhando o braço de Jacob, tentando se contorcer para ficar livre e abaixando-se para o ataque. Ela vai matá-lo! Eu corro para ajudar Jacob a empurrá-la para dentro da loja onde ela desaba no chão. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela e a deixo chorar no meu ombro por um longo tempo e eu posso ver no rosto dela que ela nunca mais será a mesma depois disso. Ele a destruiu.

Esta situação é simplesmente uma merda completa. Eu sei o quanto ela amava Sam. E agora todos os seus planos acabam de ser destruídos, tudo o que ela achava que entendia tinha sido uma mentira. E Emily! Mal tem 18 anos e grávida? Emily é minha amiga também, mas eu sinto que eu a odeio agora pelo que ela fez para Leah.

Tudo o que sei é que eu não quero nunca me sentir como Leah está se sentindo agora. Ela colocou toda a importância da sua vida em uma única pessoa e ele a traiu. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer comigo. Eu já estou apegada demais a Edward. Ele é a única felicidade que eu tenho, a única parte do maldito ano inteirinho pela qual eu espero ansiosamente. Eu confio nele com os meus segredos, digo a ele coisas que eu estou envergonhada só de pensar e eu sei que ele nunca me machucaria de propósito. Mas eu tenho que me colocar em cheque, ou eu simplesmente acabarei como Leah, traída por um garoto que eu nunca realmente tive.

Eu tenho que esquecer Edward. Eu tenho que esquecer seus lábios nos meus, esquecer suas mãos e a forma como elas me tocam. Eu tenho que esquecer tudo isso, porque eu não serei capaz de funcionar se eu for obrigada a lembrar. Eu arquivo o verão longe na trincheira mais profunda do meu coração.

É o melhor, a única solução que faz algum sentido. Eu coloco minha parede e envolvo meu coração em um minúsculo casulo, insensível, duro, sólido.

Eu desconecto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward e Bella se descobrindo, os toques, as carícias... e pobre Leah, não merecia essa traição de Sam...**  
**_

_Para quem perguntou, nós teremos 5 capítulos em POV Edward, eles contarão momentos da vida dele entre os verões e serão postados após cada capítulo correspondente, mas ainda não chegamos lá... A fic tem um total de 24 capítulos, contando com essas 5 cenas extras em POV Edward e tudo já está traduzido. Então é por isso que estabelecemos as metas e temos postado "rápido", já que vc's podem perceber que os capítulos são enormes._

_E para quem acompanha "First and Ten", eu estou terminando de traduzir o cap., mas estou saindo de viagem a trabalho, então assim que eu chegar no hotel, termino de traduzir e posto aqui.  
_

_Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira, se tiver no mínimo 600 reviews.  
_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. 6 – Aquela vez em que nós quase fomos

**Capítulo 6 – Aquela vez em que nós quase fomos presos**

_1988_

_Um selo postal nos EUA custa 24 centavos._

_Columbia Records lança um álbum dos maiores sucessos no Journey, que se mantém registrado como o best-seller da banda._

_George H W Bush se torna o primeiro vice-presidente a ser eleito Presidente dos EUA desde Martin Van Buren em 1836._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Então, Emmett disse que você tem um namorado?" Minha mãe pergunta quando eu piso no freio e dou uma parada brusca na esquina da Tropicana com a Las Vegas Boulevard.

"Quando você conversou com Emmett?" Pergunto a ela. Emmett e eu dirigimos para Vegas um ou dois finais de semana por mês para ver a minha mãe. Ela me comprou um carro no meu aniversário de 16 anos, um Rabbit da VW preto. Não é novo, mas tem ar condicionado. Nós nunca tivemos um carro com ar condicionado antes. O único problema é que ele é manual. Jacob tentou me ensinar a dirigi-lo, mas eu ainda estou um pouco nervosa com a embreagem.

"Ele veio aqui depois das provas finais na semana passada." Emmett pegou algumas aulas de administração financeira na Faculdade Comunitária em Nevada no último semestre.

Eu ajusto o rádio, tentando encontrar uma música que eu não despreze, mas tudo o que posso encontrar são músicas pop idiotas. Por que nenhuma banda no rádio pode escrever uma canção decente para o rádio?

"O sinal está verde, Bella." Minha mãe diz. Eu soco o acelerador enquanto solto a embreagem, fazendo as rodas girarem na calçada quente. Ela respira de forma acentuada e crava suas unhas feitas no painel quando eu dobro para a esquerda rapidamente e puxo para o estacionamento do Tropicana. Estaciono na porta, mas minha mãe se recusa a sair do carro.

"Eu não vou sair até você me dizer sobre esse namorado." Ela puxa um cigarro da sua bolsa e o coloca entre seus lábios pintados. Ela acende, abaixa a janela e olha para mim com expectativa.

"Foi apenas um encontro. O irmão de Leah, Seth. Fomos ao boliche. Ele não é meu namorado. Não é nada demais." Eu não digo a ela como nós demos uns amassos e que, quando ele me apalpou, ele gozou em cima de si mesmo. Então ele disse a todos na escola que eu era sua namorada. Eu tive que corrigi-lo e agora Leah está chateada comigo. Ele nem sequer parece chateado, ele estava agarrando uma das irmãs Voltera no horário de almoço. Mas Leah age como se eu tivesse cometido crimes contra a humanidade, ou algo assim.

Desde que Sam quebrou o coração dela no verão passado, Leah ficou cínica em um nível totalmente novo. Eu acho que isso é uma coisa boa, no entanto. Leah estava completamente resignada a viver em Willow Cove para sempre. Ela se casaria com Sam e o ajudaria a administrar o negócio, mas ela teve que reavaliar todo o seu plano de vida. Ela decidiu voltar para a faculdade e está vivendo no campus da UNLV*****. Ela nem sequer voltou para casa para o Natal, mas agora ela está de volta à marina até a faculdade começar para conseguir um dinheiro extra. Meu pai a deixou ficar em um dos quartos do hotel, o que vai custar a ele, mas ela não pode ir para casa, não com Emily e o novo bebê lá, e ela não pode se dar ao luxo de alugar algo por quatro meses, então meu pai está dando a ela uma oportunidade.

_*UNLV: Universidade de Nevada em Las Vegas, grande universidade pública situada na cidade de Las Vegas no estado de Nevada (Estados Unidos)_

"E quanto a Jacob? Ele ainda está tentando atrair você?" Minha mãe provoca, sacudindo a cinza do cigarro pela janela. Ela sabe que eu odeio esse assunto.

Eu tenho tentado muito fortemente não pensar em Edward este ano. Eu fui em alguns encontros, principalmente com caras da minha aula de fotografia, mas às vezes eu vejo algo na televisão, ou ouço uma música no rádio, e isso me lembra dele. Toda vez que penso em Edward, eu penso sobre como eu nunca serei capaz de fazer as merdas bobas da época de escola com ele. Ele nunca me acompanhará para a aula, ou carregará meus livros. Ele nunca matará aula comigo para ir buscar um sorvete no Dairy Burger. Ele nunca me levará em um primeiro encontro, ou a um jogo de futebol na sexta-feira, ou me deixará vestir seu casaco de jogador. E ele nunca me levará ao baile.

Então, quando Jacob me chamou para ir ao baile Júnior, eu disse que sim. Eu tinha ouvido _Don't __Stop Believin'_*****do Journey no rádio naquela manhã, a música número sete da minha fita Músicas para lembrar Bella do seu Super Incrível Amigo Edward e eu estava sentindo tanta falta de Edward que eu não conseguia respirar. Eu estava brava com ele por ter esse poder sobre mim e brava comigo mesma por deixá-lo ter. Eu não sei por que eu disse sim. Talvez fosse a irritação, ou medo, ou dor, ou para provar a mim mesma que Edward não controla a minha vida. Seja qual for a razão, eu disse sim para Jacob.

_*Don't Stop Believing: Não pare de acreditar, na tradução literal._

Jacob é realmente muito popular na escola. As meninas o acham quente, os caras pensam que ele é um bad boy. Ele monta uma moto velha e a reputação dos seus irmãos o faz parecer mais legal do que ele realmente é. De qualquer forma, Jacob geralmente sai com meninas populares e com os rapazes, então eu fiquei chocada quando ele me convidou. Eu pensei que ele me odiasse. Acontece que eu fui completamente ingênua.

Minha mãe comprou-me um vestido com rendas e cetim e mangas bufantes. Eu enrolei e assanhei meu cabelo, exatamente como dizia para fazer na Cosmo e contemplei cortar minha franja por um milissegundo. Jacob usava um smoking e me trouxe um buquê e eu trouxe a minha Polaroid e tirei fotos do espetáculo em toda sua glória. Jacob fumou maconha com os amigos atrás do ginásio e bebeu uísque de uma garrafa que carregava em seu bolso e, depois ele tentou me ensinar a dançar.

Tudo estava bem e então aquela canção começou. Aquela maldita música do Styx, número três na minha fita, _Lady._ Eu surtei. Eu queria tanto que fosse Edward que envolvi meus braços em torno do pescoço de Jacob e enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro e eu fingi. Eu imaginei que era o ombro de Edward contra o qual meus lábios estavam pressionados, seu cabelo através do qual eu estava correndo meus dedos, suas mãos deslizando sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas.

E então Jacob me beijou, um beijo desleixado e molhado com língua e nem um décimo do cuidado e ternura que o beijo de Edward contém. Isto chocou-me de volta para a realidade, e então tudo que eu podia sentir eram as grandes mãos desajeitadas de Jacob apertando a minha bunda e seu hálito quente no meu ouvido enquanto ele balbuciava as letras, estragando para sempre a música para mim. Eu me odiei. Fiquei decepcionada por ter dito que sim e enojada por ter fingido que ele era Edward. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Uma pequena lasca em meu escudo e eu estava completamente exposta e isso doía. Passei a próxima meia hora no banheiro desmoronando e depois me coloquei de volta. Felizmente, Jacob tinha saído para fumar novamente e sequer notou que eu tinha desaparecido.

Ele me convidou para sair três vezes desde então e cada vez eu inventei uma desculpa. Eu tenho trabalhos de casa. Eu tenho que ir para a casa da minha mãe. Eu tenho que trabalhar. Eu simplesmente não gosto de Jacob assim. Eu mal gosto de Jacob como amigo. E ele não gosta de mim, não realmente. Ele só acha que ele deveria gostar.

"Jacob é incansável." Eu murmuro, desabando no volante. "Eu não sei o que fazer, mãe".

"Basta ser honesta, querida. Jacob gosta de você porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. É bom que ele se importe tanto." Minha mãe corre os dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu quero discutir com ela. Eu não quero que ele seja agradável. Eu não quero Jacob gostando de mim porque eu nunca poderei retornar o gesto. Eu nunca poderei ser o que ele quer que eu seja.

Porque, no fundo, sob a casca, florescendo dentro do casulo, não importa o quanto eu tente negar, eu sei em meu coração que eu já pertenço a outra pessoa. Alguém que está esperando por mim na marina agora.

"Da próxima vez você deve trazer seu amigo, o de Washington. Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo." Minha mãe sugere. Ela dá mais uma batida na cinza do seu cigarro e exala para fora da janela. "Ele ainda está na cidade?"

"Sim, a família dele chegou um par de horas atrás." Eu digo calmamente. Eu vi o carro dos Cullen na marina quando eu estava saindo, mas eu já estava atrasada. Eu tive que pisar fundo para chegar aqui a tempo para a pausa do almoço da minha mãe e estive sentada com uma mistura de medo e ansiedade desde então. Tanto quanto eu estou morrendo de vontade de vê-lo, estou determinada a não deixar Edward me seduzir. Nós somos amigos e é isso. Isso é o suficiente. Sem beijos, sem transa seca, sem massagem nos peitos de qualquer tipo. Não posso deixar minha parede ceder nem por um segundo, a menos que eu queira uma repetição da existência depravada deste último ano. É melhor assim, desconectada e protegida. Sem obrigações, sem expectativas, sem dor.

"Você poderia vir para cá no Quatro de Julho! Podemos fazer um churrasco e assistir os fogos de artifício. Você pode ver o show na avenida do meu quintal." Minha mãe diz antes de verificar seu relógio. Ela joga o que resta do seu cigarro pela janela e agarra sua bolsa com pressa. "Conversamos depois, querida, eu vou chegar atrasada. Obrigada por almoçar comigo".

Minha mãe me beija na bochecha, seu batom marcando a minha pele antes de ela entrar no prédio chamativo. Eu limpo minha bochecha e a observo partir, seu cabelo capacete balançando enquanto ela anda e eu penso sobre o seu convite. Eu não posso me imaginar trazendo Edward para conhecer a minha mãe em Las Vegas. A marina é como a nossa pequena bolha de segurança, onde tudo faz sentido e é como deveria ser. Eu não sei como nosso relacionamento seria fora de Willow Cove, e isso me deixa desconfortável.

Oh, inferno, quem eu estou enganando? Eu não sei como nosso relacionamento será _dentro_ de Cove Willow.

Eu volto rapidamente para a marina, desacelerando a insuportáveis 25 km por hora pela cidade antes de passar ao longo do pavimento irregular. Os policiais na cidade são realmente ligados nos limites de velocidade. Eu acho que é o que acontece quando você é um policial em uma cidade com uma população de menos de 500 habitantes. Você não tem nada para fazer.

Eu nem sequer me incomodo em ir para casa primeiro. Estaciono meu carro ao lado do grande Mercedes preto e corro os degraus para a porta da frente. Três batidas rápidas depois, Edward está parado diante de mim, sua mandíbula forte coberta de barba, seu cabelo desalinhado em torno das suas orelhas e pescoço, e ele sorri. Eu sinto meu coração amolecer e franzo a testa. Isso será mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Edward desliza seus pés em um par de chinelos ao lado da porta da frente e eu viro e começo a caminhar para os balanços, para o nosso lugar onde talvez as coisas parecerão melhores e eu saberei o que dizer.

No minuto em que Edward desliza sua mão na minha, eu percebo que o meu plano todo está fodido. Sua mão está quente e suave enquanto nossos dedos entrelaçam. Estamos apenas de mãos dadas. Amigos podem dar as mãos, certo?

Eu o deixo guiar. Ele não diz uma palavra, apenas me joga olhares travessos por cima do ombro de vez em quando. Ele me puxa para a Lavanderia e então sua boca está na minha e eu o bebo ansiosamente, perdendo-me na forma como ele me toca e no seu gosto, um doce alívio para a dor lancinante que vem me atormentando durante todo o ano. Seus dedos deslizam por baixo da barra da minha blusa e eu derreto, todo o meu corpo exalando quando ele envolve em torno da minha cintura, seus braços apertando em minha pele nua. Por um momento, tudo faz sentido.

E então eu lembro da minha parede e me afasto. Esse não foi um beijo de amigo. Esse foi um beijo _oh meu Deus, minhas partes de menina estão pulsando_, exatamente o que eu estava tentando evitar. Eu sento no balcão para colocar algum espaço entre nós. Ok, então, tocar está fora dos limites. Além disso, ele não vai realmente querer me tocar depois que eu contar a ele sobre Seth e Jacob. Especialmente Jacob.

Edward olha para o chão, sua mão percorrendo seu cabelo, as luzes fluorescentes capturando o brilho vermelho e iluminando contra a sua pele pálida. Eu me concentro na dispersão de minúsculas sardas em todo o seu nariz, seus cílios como penas nas maçãs do seu rosto, e leva cada grama de força que possuo para não puxá-lo para mim.

Preciso dizer algo, o silêncio é como um leite espesso na sala quente, coalhado e fedorento.

"Eu fui a um encontro com o irmão de Leah." Eu deixo escapar. Edward olha para mim e cruza os braços sobre o peito antes de passar os olhos de volta para o chão. "E eu fui ao baile com Jacob. E ele me beijou".

Edward não se move. Ele fica quieto por um longo tempo e eu espero.

"Eu sei." Edward diz finalmente, e eu olho para ele, confusa.

"Emmett. Ele escreve cartas para Rose, liga para ela no telefone algumas vezes." Ele diz baixinho e eu estou completamente surpresa. E furiosa. Eu não gosto de meu irmão fofocando sobre a minha vida amorosa.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, espantada.

Isto também significa que Edward poderia ter me ligado, poderia ter escrito cartas, mas ele não o fez.

Eu tenho que admitir, a rejeição dói.

"Espere, o quê?" Pergunto novamente e um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto de Edward. O pensamento deles dando uma boa risada sobre a minha desculpa patética para uma vida amorosa é simplesmente enlouquecedor. Traída pelo meu próprio irmão? Eu vou matá-lo!

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu não estou chateado nem nada." Edward diz e eu bufo.

"Bom, porque você não deveria estar." Eu digo, a minha voz orgulhosa como todo o inferno e eu não me importo. Isso ainda nem começou a fazer sentido na minha cabeça, mas tudo que eu posso pensar é em como eu me sinto estúpida, pensando que Edward ficaria chateado, pensando que o que temos é algo mais do que apenas um flerte.

"Eu só quis dizer que eu não espero nada. Eu não quero que você se sinta restringida por mim. Você tem permissão para estar com outras pessoas. Assim como eu." Ele acrescenta calmamente.

"Oh, bem, eu estou feliz por ter a sua permissão." Eu digo sarcasticamente. Eu ainda estou irritada que Edward saiba tudo e eu não saiba nada. É simplesmente tão injusto.

"Eu dormi com essa garota da minha escola, Lauren." Edward diz de repente. Eu pisco, minha mente completamente entorpecida.

"Por dormir, você quer dizer..." Eu paro, confusa.

Os olhos de Edward queimam nos meus, ardendo e mostrando exatamente o que isso significa. _Sexo._

"Oh." Eu suspiro, o vento batendo para fora de mim. Meu coração dispara e eu aperto o balcão. Eu não posso fodidamente respirar! Oh, Deus, eu vou desmaiar.

Não, Bella, relaxe. Esqueça. Desconecte.

"Foi horrível." Edward continua. "Eu estava completamente bêbado e fora da minha mente e isso foi um erro total".

"Está tudo bem, eu não estou chateada nem nada." Eu minto. Eu minto como uma filha-de-uma-puta.

"Eu queria que fosse você." Ele sussurra e eu inalo drasticamente enquanto ele caminha em minha direção, emoções conflitantes balançando através do meu corpo. Isso é tão errado. Eu quero gritar com ele, dizer a ele que isso nunca acontecerá, nem agora, nem nunca, mas não consigo encontrar minha voz.

Além disso, eu nem tenho certeza se acredito em mim mesma.

"Eu ainda quero que seja você." A voz de Edward é suave e baixa e minha parede desmorona, uma mera pilha de poeira que sua declaração atropela e chuta no ar.

Suas mãos seguram minha cintura, seus quadris deslizam entre meus joelhos e ele fecha o espaço entre nós. E eu o deixo.

_Apenas pelo verão, apenas pelo verão, apenas pelo verão,_ eu canto em minha cabeça enquanto sua boca se fecha sobre a minha e puxa de mim a última gota de força de vontade que me resta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Oh, merda, você é republicana?" Emmett diz, exasperado quando se recosta em sua cadeira dobrável na enseada de areia. Meu pai está debruçado sobre a pequena churrasqueira portátil a gás, cutucando os bifes de carne sobre a chama crepitante. Como sempre, ele insiste em nos levar a uma enseada no Quatro de Julho. Sem fogos de artifício novamente. Eu juro, um desses fodidos dias eu vou ver alguns malditos fogos de artifício. Eu aponto minha câmera para o meu irmão e ele mostra a língua para mim quando eu tiro a foto. A câmera vibra e cospe a imagem cinza, o cheiro químico agora equiparado com antecipação enquanto espero para a foto aparecer. Um par de minutos depois, lá está ele, meu irmão contra o pano de fundo pintado, seu rosto espertalhão capturado no pequeno retângulo de papel.

"Não, eu disse que votaria em Bush. Eu não acredito em partidos políticos. Um político é um político. Eles são todos fantoches, suas cordas sendo puxadas pelas mãos potentes mais substanciais." Rose diz, empurrando os óculos até a ponta do seu nariz. Alice revira os olhos e vira sobre a toalha ao meu lado. Ela puxa as alças de seus ombros para que ela não fique com marcas antes de dobrar os braços sob o queixo.

"Oh não, eu acho que o casamento acabou." Edward sussurra no meu ouvido, sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e eu abafo uma risadinha.

"E quem seriam esses poderes substanciais?" Emmett pergunta com ceticismo.

"Aqueles que controlam a maioria das riquezas." Rose responde como se fosse completamente óbvio.

"Então, você quer dizer os Republicanos." Emmett brinca. "Assuma, baby, você foi sugada para dentro do centro bipartidário tanto quanto o resto de nós. Francamente, eu não confio no governo".

"Emmett!" Meu pai o repreende, puxando o cigarro de entre seus lábios. "Não diga merdas como essa. Hoje é Quatro de Julho, maldição. Isso não é patriótico".

"Na verdade, pode-se argumentar que, na sua raiz, a declaração dele é muito patriótica. Quero dizer, não é isso o que nossos fundadores fizeram há mais de 200 anos? Questionaram seu governo?" Rose desafia.

Meu pai dá uma olhada para Rose deitada em sua cadeira, seu chapéu de abas largas sombreando seu rosto do calor de julho. Rose é meio que estonteante. Quero dizer, além de ser exageradamente inteligente, ela tem o corpo de uma supermodelo. Seu cabelo dourado cai pelos seus ombros em ondas grossas. Suas pernas são longas e bem torneadas, sua cintura fina compensada pela curva voluptuosa dos seus quadris, e um peito que me faz corar. Ela é tão confiante, relaxada em seu biquíni verde e desafiando o meu pai na política, de todas as coisas. Eu posso ver totalmente por que Emmett é tão atraído por ela.

"Sim, Emmett é um descendente de Thomas Jefferson." Meu pai responde e se move para a caixa de gelo. "Ei, me dê uma dessas cervejas, Bells".

Eu cavo em torno da caixa, procurando pela lata vermelha e branca, e pego a Budweiser para ele. Limpo o suor da minha nuca e testa. Cara, eu estou derretendo aqui fora. O calor rola do meu corpo, meu rosto e meus ombros tencionam e coçam e é hora de um mergulho.

Eu atravesso a baía e mergulho minha cabeça, a água fluindo através do meu cabelo trazendo um doce alívio para o meu couro cabeludo superaquecido. Eu nado até que sou cercada pelo silêncio, calma e paz, situada entre as paredes de sedimentos e rochas, as camadas de vermelhos e laranjas e marrons expostos de eras de erosão. Isso tudo começou como um fluxo, um fio lento e persistente de água forçando a terra dura, terra embalada ruindo e amaciando no lodo sob meus dedos.

"Linda." A voz de Edward me faz pular. Gotas de água sobre a ponte do seu nariz, seus cabelos molhados escorrendo em seus olhos e eu estou oprimida por quão bonito ele é. Eu quero capturar esse momento para que eu possa mantê-lo comigo por todo o ano.

"Eu sei. Olhe para as rochas. Você vê isso, as camadas? Você acredita que está olhando para algo que está aqui por literalmente milhões de anos? Você pode imaginar o que aquelas rochas já viram?" Eu flutuo nas minhas costas, o sol brilhante me obrigando a fechar os olhos. A água ondula em torno de mim, um fantasma de um toque no meu braço, meu ombro, acariciando meu rosto e puxando através do meu cabelo. Uma sombra paira acima de mim e eu levanto minhas pálpebras para encontrar o cabelo cor de fogo de Edward e seus olhos dançando, seus lábios puxados para um sorriso estupefato.

"Não as rochas, sua tonta." Ele ri. "Você. Você é linda".

Linda. Cheia de beleza. Não apenas um rostinho bonito, não apenas um apelo físico, mas ele acha que eu sou cheia de beleza. É o maior elogio que alguém já me deu.

Ele lambe seus lábios enquanto sua mão estende através da água para envolver ao redor do meu pulso. Ele me puxa para dentro da água profunda por trás do barco do meu pai. Tecendo seu braço em torno da minha cintura, ele puxa meu corpo para ele e me beija suavemente. Não há nada além de uma fina camada de maiô separando nossa pele, e o pensamento dos meus seios nus contra o peito dele me estimula a aprofundar o beijo, nossas línguas torcendo em uma conexão suave e forte. As mãos de Edward seguram nas minhas costas e eu envolvo minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura. Seus olhos arregalam, sua boca para, mas eu não me importo. Ele não pode me chamar de linda e me beijar assim e esperar que eu me comporte.

"O quê? Isso não está bem?" Eu pergunto, meu coração martelando no meu peito, meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem. Um pouco chocante, mas definitivamente bem." Ele sorri. Eu corro minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo úmido e me puxo para mais junto dele, meus lábios pressionando na pele molhada da sua mandíbula, seu pescoço, seu ombro. Eu não gosto do jeito que eu preciso dele, do jeito que eu o quero aqui sempre. Este é precisamente o meu raciocínio para a regra de não tocar, e agora tudo foi direto para o inferno.

Meu cérebro não cala a boca. Eu me pergunto se ele acha que a tal de Lauren é linda. Eu me pergunto se ele a beijou como ele me beija. Pergunto-me como é fazer sexo com Edward, é tudo no que eu posso pensar. Eu tenho ciúmes por alguém ter estado perto dele, mais perto do que eu já estive. Eu quero estar perto dele. Quero senti-lo como ela sentiu, para que eu, mais uma vez, seja sua número um, sua favorita.

Eu beijo Edward de novo, com fome e determinada enquanto corro minhas mãos sobre seu peito, meu dedo roçando um dos seus mamilos e eu o ouço gemer um pouco na minha boca. Ele gosta disso. Eu faço isso de novo, a carne endurece sob meu polegar e Edward suspira, sua boca movendo para o meu queixo e depois para o meu pescoço, seus lábios mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu aperto minhas coxas ao redor da sua cintura. Prazer e dor, ambos começam a se mexer entre as minhas pernas e eu preciso de atrito. A boca de Edward se move para o meu ombro e depois para o meu peito, sua língua pastando a ondulação de ossos ali. Sua mão desliza para cima para pressionar em um dos meus seios, puxando o pico através da minha roupa fina e eu agradeço a Deus por não ter comprado o maiô com estofamento. Ele olha nos meus olhos, seu dedo prende na alça no meu ombro e ele lentamente a abaixa, seus olhos nos meus o tempo todo. A água flui em torno dos meus seios nus e eu pressiono minha testa à sua e tento me concentrar em respirar.

"Porra." Edward rosna, seus dedos traçando as linhas bronzeadas sobre o meu peito e eu estou ofegando. Ele levanta-me para fora da água, o ar nos meus mamilos faz com que eles enrijeçam, e tudo que eu posso pensar é 'por favor, coloque-o em sua boca, por favor, oh, por favor, oh, por favor, lamba meu mamilo'. Eu nunca pensei que quereria que um menino colocasse a boca no meu peito.

Mas este não é apenas um menino, este é Edward. E ele é tudo.

Ele beija meu peito e eu ofego, a sensação fazendo-me contorcer-me contra a sua cintura. A visão disso é simplesmente tão linda, seus lábios vermelhos se movendo pela pele branca e pálida, pele que nunca foi exposta ao sol quente do deserto antes. Eu observo sua boca se mover enquanto ele suga e gira sua língua em volta do meu mamilo e eu simplesmente não consigo chegar perto o suficiente. Eu aperto minhas pernas e esfrego meus quadris contra ele, mas com cada pressionada, eu preciso dele mais, mais forte, mais rápido, mais, qualquer coisa, eu simplesmente preciso dele.

"Seu coração está batendo rápido." Edward sussurra e eu tento recuperar o fôlego. Suas mãos deslizam sobre minha pele e descem pelas minhas coxas e eu fecho meus olhos enquanto seus dedos pastam entre as minhas pernas. Eu gemo e meu corpo treme quando uma nova onda de calor ferve nas minhas veias.

"Isso está bom?" Ele pergunta.

"Isso é chocante." Eu digo, imitando suas palavras. "Mas definitivamente bom".

"Posso tocar você de novo?" Edward murmura contra o meu pescoço, seus lábios suaves sobre a minha pele corada e úmida. Eu aceno com a cabeça, encontrando seus lábios e os puxando em minha boca. Eu já estou ofegante quando seus dedos pressionam na lycra do meu maiô. Ele pressiona na carne sensível, seus lábios ainda se movendo com os meus, seu braço envolto baixo em torno da minha cintura e minha cabeça começa a ficar confusa.

Eu trilho minhas mãos pelo seu peito e sobre os músculos longos e magros do seu estômago. A mão de Edward faz uma pausa por um milésimo de segundo, enquanto seus olhos rolam para trás em sua cabeça, e palavrões sussurrados escapam da sua boca contra a minha. Sua mão se move mais rápido e mais forte e a pressão começa a construir profundamente na minha barriga, como uma corrente elétrica preparando-se para estourar. Meus dedos deslizam exatamente sob o cós da sua bermuda e eles se encontram com carne sedosa, e eu suspiro. Puta merda, eu acabei de tocá-lo. Eu acabei de tocar _isso _e é macio e suave e tão quente.

"Bella!" Ele respira. Seus dedos afastam o elástico do meu maiô e ele está me acariciando, e só a mim, circulando a carne lisa enquanto meus quadris se contorcem contra a sua mão. É quase insuportável, muito sensível em alguns pontos e tão incrivelmente bom nos outros.

"Oh, puta que pariu!" Eu gemo alto, minhas pernas tremendo em torno da sua cintura.

"Shhh." Ele sussurra com um sorriso e eu estou queimando para sentir mais.

Eu deslizo a minha mão na sua sunga e envolvo meus dedos em torno dele enquanto ele suspira. Ele é tão quente, e há cabelo e é macio e eu me alegro na contradição da maciez e dureza como mármore. Eu acaricio ao longo do seu comprimento uma e outra vez, apenas sentindo Edward, segurando Edward, conhecendo Edward.

"Edward." Eu ofego, incapaz de controlar minha respiração e desesperada por algum tipo de alívio para a dor profunda. "Coloque seus dedos dentro de mim".

"Bella, oh, Deus, pare! Eu vou gozar." Edward suspira no meu pescoço quando seu corpo treme e arremessa, sua dureza pulsando na minha mão por baixo da superfície da água. A forma como o rosto de Edward fica quando ele se desfaz na minha mão é realmente cheia de beleza. Estou prestes a beijá-lo novamente quando ouvimos o zumbido do motor do barco em direção à nossa enseada. Nós imediatamente nos separamos e tentamos nos recompor enquanto o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen marcham lentamente até a costa. Nadamos para chegar ao barco, fingindo que não estávamos nos acariciando debaixo do cobertor de proteção da água. Edward me dá um sorriso malicioso e eu reviro os olhos, mas, para ser honesta, eu nunca me senti tão poderosa em toda a minha vida.

Eu fiz Edward se sentir bem, eu o fiz respirar meu nome. Mesmo que tenha sido apenas pelo verão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bella! Pare de apalpar seu namorado e volte ao trabalho!" Eu ouço Leah gritar da frente da loja e eu congelo, tentando ignorar Edward chupando meu lábio. Ele empurra seu quadril no meu, prendendo-me contra o muro de concreto e eu gemo em sua boca antes de empurrá-lo para longe, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

"Você está destruindo a minha produtividade." Eu digo, pegando uma caixa de sacos de salgadinhos.

"Dane-se a sua produtividade, você não deveria nem estar aqui. Você devia estar na água comigo." Edward diz quando pega a caixa dos meus braços. Eu suspiro e pego mais duas caixas, antes de voltar para dentro da loja.

Leah está empoleirada atrás do balcão em um banquinho, um grande romance em sua mão, sua perna saltando enquanto ela lê.

"Ele não é meu namorado." Eu murmuro para ela enquanto coloco as caixas no chão e ela bufa, começando uma gargalhada alta que ela exagera de propósito.

"O que é então?" Leah pergunta.

"O que você quer dizer?" Pergunto hesitante. Tenho quase certeza que está na hora do seu intervalo, mas minha curiosidade substitui o meu senso comum.

"Vivendo em negação. É realmente tão bom como dizem?" Leah sorri.

"Vá se foder, Leah." Eu digo em voz baixa. Dou uma olhada por cima do meu ombro para ver Edward reorganizando os salgadinhos no corredor de lanches, seu foco sobre nós. Ele rapidamente desvia o olhar e acidentalmente deixa cair um saco de batatas fritas quando eu o pego espionando. Eu mordo meu lábio, suprimindo um sorriso.

Olho de volta para Leah e seu rosto está congelado, seus olhos cinzentos frios enquanto ela olha para mim. Ela não diz uma palavra, apenas coloca seu livro para baixo e puxa um maço de cigarros da prateleira atrás do balcão. Ela vai para fora, puxando o tabaco enrolado da embalagem e um isqueiro do bolso e logo ela está envolta em uma névoa. Seus braços estão cruzados na frente do seu peito, seus olhos focados no céu enquanto ela fuma.

Emily teve o seu bebê em março, uma menininha que ela chamou de Claire. Claire Black. Ela abandonou a escola e está trabalhando na recepção do lugar de armazenamento dos Black. Ontem, Sam a pediu em casamento. Ele vai comprar uma casa móvel na cidade e se mudar com Emily e o bebê assim que possível. Leah não está aceitando isso muito bem.

Os braços de Edward tecem em torno da minha cintura por trás e dobram ao redor da minha barriga enquanto seus lábios pressionam no meu pescoço. "Sobre o que vocês estavam discutindo?" Ele murmura, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na minha pele.

"Nada, não é importante." Eu suspiro e nós assistimos Leah rapidamente acender outro cigarro.

"Ei! Emmett disse algo sobre irmos à casa dos Trackers? Devemos fazer isso esta noite." Edward diz exatamente quando eu vejo meu pai subindo a calçada e instantaneamente os braços de Edward desaparecem da minha cintura.

"Que merda." Eu ri e ele encolhe os ombros e inclina-se contra o balcão. Meu pai dá um tapinha no ombro de Leah antes de entrar na loja. Seu bigode treme quando ele olha entre nós dois.

"Oi, pai." Eu digo o mais discretamente possível. Meu pai não é idiota. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que há algo acontecendo entre nós, mas eu acho que é melhor se ele achar que Edward e eu somos apenas amigos. Muito, muito bons amigos. Nós não estamos namorando, não somos namorado e namorada, não estamos "vendo" um ao outro. Nós apenas somos nós. E isso é realmente difícil de explicar para o meu pai à moda antiga.

"Ei, garotos, como estão as coisas?" Meu pai resmunga enquanto caminha até a caixa registradora. Ele bate um par de botões, verifica a fita e puxa as notas da bandeja, fechando-as em um saco de vinil preto. Todo o tempo, seus olhos estão correndo para Edward, então para mim, então de volta para a caixa registradora.

"Edward, por que você não vai dar um mergulho." Meu pai diz. Edward olha para mim com confusão e eu encolho os ombros.

"Eu não me importo de ficar." Edward diz confiante.

"Saia daqui, garoto. Vá curtir suas férias." Meu pai diz em uma voz fria e Edward hesitantemente se move em direção à porta.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Bella." Ele murmura antes de sair e andar pela calçada.

"Que diabos, pai?" Eu pergunto, exasperada.

"Ele não precisa ficar pendurado por aqui o tempo todo. Isso é um negócio, e você é minha funcionária. Você não precisa de nenhuma distração." A voz do meu pai é significativa e fria, e isso me irrita sem fim.

"Eu não sou um negócio." Eu afirmo. "Eu sou sua filha e Edward é praticamente da família".

"Edward é um hóspede, um _Cheque de Pagamento,_ Bella. Eu sei que você meio que o adotou e ele é um bom garoto, mas ele não é da sua família. Sua família está aqui, na marina." Eu começo a argumentar, mas meu pai não me dá a chance.

"Edward não pode mais ficar pendurado em volta da loja enquanto você estiver trabalhando." Seu tom de voz me diz que este assunto não está em debate.

"Mas, pai, isso é-" Eu tento explicar, mas ele me corta.

"Essa discussão está encerrada." Ele diz definitivamente. "Olha, sinto muito, querida, mas isto é para o melhor".

Isso é simplesmente tão injusto! Eu odeio este trabalho. Eu odeio essa marina. Eu odeio que meu pai ache que sabe o que é melhor para mim e, acima de tudo, eu odeio que ele chame Edward de Cheque de Pagamento. Lágrimas pinicam debaixo dos meus cílios enquanto eu olho para o seu olhar frio e duro. _Não chore, Bella._ _Não ouse fodidamente chorar._

Ele me beija na testa quando Leah entra de volta na loja. Com uma volta, ele se foi e eu sou deixada aqui sozinha. Com Leah. Pelo resto do verão fedorento.

Passo a próxima hora quebrando caixas no estoque, visualizando o rosto do meu pai quando eu soco as caixas com o meu punho. Eu reúno os pedaços de papelão e os levo para o lixo do lado de fora, jogando-os na lixeira com gosto.

"Ei." Eu giro ao redor e vejo Edward sorrindo pela porta dos fundos. "Então, imagino que as coisas não foram bem".

"Você não pode mais ficar aqui na loja." Eu chuto o lado da lixeira, meu dedo do pé doendo um pouco com o impacto.

"Eu imaginei. Nós ainda podemos sair depois e nos dias que você não tiver que trabalhar, certo?" Edward pergunta e eu aceno. "Então está tudo bem".

"Não está não. Ele acabou de cortar o nosso tempo juntos pela metade." Eu digo amargamente. Edward caminha vagarosamente até mim e beija minha bochecha.

"Vamos fazer alguma coisa." Ele diz com uma voz suave e meu coração dá uma cambalhota no meu peito.

"Eu estou trabalhando." É assim que será pelo resto do verão: Edward querendo fazer coisas, e eu não podendo. Que merda.

"Diga a Leah que você está doente. Encontre-me aqui de volta e vamos fugir, como geléia de menta." Os olhos de Edward brilham com um verde profundo e desonesto.

"Mas o meu pai-"

"Ele não voltará para a loja. E ele não espera que você esteja em casa por mais duas horas." É verdade, meu pai nunca volta para a loja uma vez que ele limpa o caixa. Isso é toda a persuasão que eu preciso.

Eu entro cambaleante na loja, segurando minha barriga enquanto uso o balcão como apoio. Leah me olha desconfiada e eu me encolho, fingindo que não a vi observando.

"Qual é o problema com você?" Ela pergunta.

"Nada, eu estou bem." Eu digo, afastando-me dela.

"Cólica?" Leah pergunta e eu congelo. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? É o disfarce perfeito! Meu pai não vai me perguntar sobre problemas femininos, mesmo que ele volte.

"Acabou de descer. Eu sinto que estou sendo rasgada ao meio." Eu aperto meu estômago novamente, provavelmente um pouco demais, mas Leah apenas encolhe os ombros.

"Simplesmente vá para casa." Ela ordena e eu quero aplaudir, mas eu me forço para parecer com cólicas.

"Acho que vou." Eu digo com uma voz triste e Leah volta para sua limpeza. Eu saio discretamente pela porta e encontro Edward lá atrás da lixeira e corremos em direção à pista de caminhada que passa ao longo dos penhascos perto da marina. Uma vez que estamos escondidos da vista, caminhamos até a água para nadar. Nós damos uns amassos na praia, um emaranhado molhado e enlameado de braços e pernas e eu estou tão feliz por estar livre da loja, da marina e do meu pai. Somos apenas eu e Edward e, por duas horas, nós somos tudo o que importa.

Eventualmente, voltamos para a casa de Edward para ver se Emmett ainda está pensando em levar as meninas para a velha casa dos Tracker. A mansão vitoriana é uma grande casa branca com terraços e uma cumeeira***** no meio do nada. As crianças na escola dizem que os Trackers eram assassinos em série e que há uma passagem secreta subterrânea que leva ao rio, no caso de terem que fugir rapidamente.

_*Cumeeira: parte superior de uma parede construída em forma de triângulo._

A Sra. Cullen está enrolada no sofá e envolvida em um romance grosso, um par de óculos empoleirados na ponta do seu nariz. O Dr. Cullen está sentado na pequena mobília de jantar. A mesa é uma bagunça dispersa de documentos, livros e cartas, e ele está datilografando em uma máquina de escrever elétrica. Ela olha para mim e sorri quando eu entro pela porta e eu sinto que não os vi durante todo o verão.

"Ei, crianças! Bella, você acabou de perder de ver o seu irmão. Ele levou as meninas para um passeio de carro." A Sra. Cullen diz.

"Eles disseram para onde estavam indo?" Eu pergunto e os lábios da Sra. Cullen franzem.

"Acho que ouvi algo sobre Trackers? Isso parece familiar?" Ela empurra os óculos no nariz e eu sorrio. Na mosca!

"Uhm, sim. É um local histórico, uma pequena casa acima da estrada." Eu desvio, não querendo nos colocar em problemas.

"Eu vou trocar de roupa e então nós vamos encontrá-los, está bem?" Edward pede ao seu pai, mas o Dr. Cullen apenas continua digitando, aparentemente imerso em seu trabalho. A Sra. Cullen olha nervosamente para o marido enquanto Edward espera ser reconhecido pelo seu pai. "Pai? Tudo bem?"

"Huh?" O Dr. Cullen inclina sua cabeça, digitando algumas letras mais antes de finalmente ver seu filho. "O quê? Sim, claro, divirta-se".

"Sim, obrigado." Edward murmura e caminha pelo pequeno corredor para uma porta que deve ser seu quarto.

Sento-me desajeitadamente na cadeira em frente ao sofá e espero que o clack, clack, clack da máquina de escrever do Dr. Cullen encha o ar morto. A Sra. Cullen retorna ao seu livro, as sobrancelhas vincadas e preocupadas.

Quando Edward retorna, ele está usando um shorts e uma camisa pólo e há uma reviravolta no meu intestino. Estas são roupas de Seattle, não do rio.

"Pronta?" Ele pergunta baixinho e eu aceno de cabeça, seguindo-o para fora da porta. Uma vez que estamos fora, Edward tece seus dedos nos meus e, por um minuto, porque aparentemente eu me odeio, eu finjo que somos realmente um casal. Sua camisa pólo branca rói a minha fantasia e eu não posso evitar a carranca que puxa em meus lábios quando eu o vejo. É um lembrete. Edward não é meu.

"Por que você odeia essa camisa?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu não odeio essa camisa." Eu respondo, irritada comigo mesma por ser tão transparente.

"Sim, você odeia. Você sempre faz essa cara quando eu a uso." Ele pressiona.

"Que cara? Eu não faço nenhuma cara." Eu nego. Eu nego com todo o meu coração.

"Você totalmente faz uma cara." Edward ri. "É tipo como..." Seus lábios curvam em um rosnado, ele cruza os olhos e finge vomitar.

"Eu nunca faço essa cara." Eu rio. "Temos que pegar um carrinho. Eu não quero correr o risco de ir para casa para pegar meu carro e é muito longe para ir a pé. Podemos usar um da marina." Eu balanço meu pulso, as chaves penduradas na corda e Edward sorri, um sorriso dissimulado se espalhando por todo o seu rosto.

"Você é a rebelde esta noite, Senhorita Swan." Edward comenta. "Fugindo do trabalho e roubando um carro".

"Não é roubo se eu tenho as chaves. É um empréstimo sem o consentimento." Esclareço quando nos aproximamos da parte de trás do escritório do meu pai. As luzes estão apagadas, então eu sei que meu pai já saiu. Eu desconecto o carro e enrolo o cabo antes de virar a chave. Edward fica ao meu lado e eu coloco o carro elétrico na marcha a ré, as rodas girando no cascalho enquanto eu me afasto do prédio.

"Você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?" Edward pergunta, segurando o teto do carro.

"Relaxe, este carrinho só vai até cerca de 20 quilômetros por hora. Se você cair, apenas role para o lado." Eu respondo e Edward ri quando nós dirigimos para encontrar meu irmão.

Nós dirigimos ao longo da estrada escura, vagando em silêncio, apenas uma pequena parte da lua iluminando nosso caminho. É assustadoramente silencioso, e o zumbido do motor elétrico e o giro das rodas de borracha no asfalto rachado me mantêm distraída. O ar é denso com a umidade e cheira como se uma tempestade estivesse chegando. Estou começando a ficar um pouco assustada, mas eu não quero parecer uma covarde na frente de Edward, então eu permaneço em silêncio até que chegamos à antiga casa. A frente é uma montanha de sucata, caminhões velhos e enferrujados, restos de carros, pneus, colchões velhos, simplesmente uma tonelada de lixo jogada no terreno. Eu posso ver o outro carrinho estacionado no lado e suspiro de alívio, sentindo-me mais confiante agora que eu sei que meu irmão está aqui.

Edward e eu andamos até a porta da frente. Está aberta, um murmúrio tranquilo de vozes dentro e eu menciono para Edward ficar quieto. Ele entende e nós nos esgueiramos através da porta. A casa é quente e mofada e o cheiro de mofo misturado com os restos de festas antigas, a fumaça de cigarro e álcool embebidos nas paredes. Edward desliza sua mão ao longo das minhas costas e por cima do meu quadril, tentando encontrar minha mão na sala escura e meu coração acelera ao seu toque. Se nós vamos encontrar Emmett, Edward tem que parar de me tocar. Meu coração batendo contra a minha caixa torácica vai totalmente nos entregar.

Nós nos aproximamos das vozes sussurrantes, um cheiro de erva desliza pela casa. Eles estão fumando maconha. Não vai demorar muito para ficarem loucos. Eu vejo um feixe de luz surgindo em nossa direção e suas vozes se calam. Eles já ouviram alguma coisa.

Eu lentamente arrasto as unhas contra a parede. Sem dúvida, o teatro de Emmett deixou as meninas bem assustadas. Eu ouço uma voz em pânico, provavelmente Alice, e depois outra. Eu posso sentir Edward rindo, seu rosto caindo na parte de trás do meu ombro. Eu faço isso de novo, e desta vez Edward bate a mão e arrasta contra o gesso oco.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui, isso não está mais divertido." Diz Alice, sua voz aumentando de volume à medida que se aproxima do corredor onde estamos nos escondendo.

"Alice, espere." Eu ouço Rose agora, seus passos cada vez mais altos também, seguidos pela batida pesada da pisada do meu irmão, tenho certeza.

"Oh, deixe-a ir." Jacob? Merda, o que Jacob está fazendo aqui? E onde está meu irmão?

De repente, uma forma maciça me agarra por trás e eu grito do topo dos meus pulmões, meu coração martelando no meu peito e sobrecarregada com pânico. Eu agarro com força em Edward enquanto ele amaldiçoa e tenta puxar-me para longe do que quer que esteja tentando me raptar. Eu ainda estou gritando, meus olhos fechados apertados quando eu percebo que alguém está chamando meu nome.

"Bella! Bella, abra os seus olhos!"

"Talvez você devesse esbofeteá-la".

"Vá se foder, Rose".

É a voz de Edward que me puxa do meu estado de histeria e eu abro um olho para encontrar meu irmão segurando meus ombros e sorrindo para mim como um idiota.

"De todas as coias estúpidas, fodidas, imbecis e de merda que você poderia fazer." Eu digo amargamente enquanto bato nele com cada insulto. "Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco! Como você sabia que éramos nós?"

"Ouvimos vocês atravessando o cascalho." Emmett ri e eu tento bater nele novamente, mas ele agarra meu pulso para bloquear o golpe. Ele bebeu demais também, eu posso sentir o cheiro da cerveja em seu hálito. "Vamos, Bella! Foi um clássico".

"Você ainda é um idiota." Eu murmuro, irritada que ele tenha me feito gritar como um demônio.

"Você ainda é uma covarde." Emmett comenta.

"Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo antes de decidirem tentar me matar com um susto de gelar o sangue?" Eu pergunto, puxando meu braço para longe dele e tentando mudar de assunto.

"Invocando os mortos." Alice diz e eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas.

"O quê?" Pergunto a ela.

"Ela," Rose aponta acusadoramente para Alice, "trouxe um Tabuleiro Ouija*****".

_*O Tabuleiro Ouija ou Tábua Ouija, criada para ser usado como método da necromancia, é qualquer superfície plana com letras, números ou outros símbolos em que se coloca um indicador móvel, utilizada supostamente para comunicação com espíritos._

"É apenas por diversão." Alice defende, as mãos nos seus quadris. Ela deve ter visto Dirty Dancing no ano passado, porque ela está vestida exatamente como Baby com jeans colados e uma camisa branca de colarinho com um nó na frente e descobrindo sua pequena barriga. Ela está até mesmo usando um Keds***** branco.

_*Keds: tênis baixo de pano, parecido com um AllStar, mas mais feminino._

"Claro que é, é um brinquedo. É feito pela Parker Brothers, pelo amor de Deus." Edward comenta sarcasticamente.

"Onde está?" Eu pergunto, olhando ao redor e Alice pega a minha mão e me puxa pela porta baixa para a outra sala. Há uma grande lareira de pedra em uma das paredes e a luz da lua prateada mal consegue iluminar através das janelas sujas. O tabuleiro está no chão ao lado de um pacote de seis cervejas fechadas. Alice senta no chão ao lado do tabuleiro e eu faço o mesmo. Ela me entrega uma das cervejas fechadas e eu a abro, mas meu irmão a puxa da minha mão.

"Eu acho que não, mana." Emmett diz, antes de tomar um grande gole. "Você é menor de idade".

"Somos todos menores de idade." Eu defendo, mas Emmett balança a cabeça e engole o resto da minha cerveja, esmagando a lata e a jogando no canto com as outras.

"Ok, todos toquem no ponteiro." Alice instrui e Rose é a primeira a obedecer, depois Jacob e até mesmo Emmett sentam e cruzam suas pernas compridas. Eu olho para Edward, esperando que ele venha brincar, mas ele só olha pela janela.

"Edward?" Eu pergunto, mas ele balança a cabeça.

"Não, obrigado." Ele faz uma carranca. Jesus, o que o deixou irritado?

"Ok, então vamos fazer uma pergunta, e ver onde ele vai. Não coloquem nenhuma pressão em seus dedos. Vocês devem apenas deixá-lo descansar no ponteiro de plástico e ver o que ele diz." Alice termina de explicar. "Tudo bem, façam uma pergunta".

"Eu vou conseguir transar este fim de semana?" Jacob pergunta sarcasticamente e eu abandono o jogo. Eu prefiro descobrir por que Edward está chateado.

"O quê? É uma pergunta legítima." Jacob zomba por eu sair.

"Sim, uma que todos nós já sabemos a resposta." Eu respondo friamente.

"Eu sei, que tal, o pai de Bella descobrirá que ela abandonou o trabalho para vagabundear por aí com um menino?" Jacob zomba e eu quero torcer seu pescoço estúpido. Maldito seja! Como diabos ele sabe disso?

"Você abandonou a loja?" Emmett pergunta e eu encolho os ombros.

"E? O que, como se você nunca tivesse fugido do trabalho antes?" Eu acuso.

"Não, eu não fugi." Emmett rebate.

"Malditas luzes. É a polícia!" Edward interrompe freneticamente. "Eles parecem estar desacelerando na frente da casa".

Eu espio pela janela para ver o carro de polícia de Aro lentamente rastejando na frente da casa. Temos que sair daqui. Temos que sair agora. Ele vai dar a volta e voltar e meu pai vai me matar!

"É o Aro." Eu digo em pânico. "Saiam! Saiam por trás!"

Nós dispersamos, tropeçando no escuro e, assim que estamos do lado de fora, nós nos separamos. Edward fica comigo e nós corremos ao longo do lado da casa, à procura de um esconderijo. De repente, ouvimos o ruído de cascalho sob os pneus na entrada da frente. Merda, porra, merda, filho da puta!

Edward anda até um caminhão velho e enferrujado. Merda, ele quer se esconder lá. Eu ouço a batida de uma porta de carro, pés marchando através do cascalho e nós nos arrastamos em direção ao caminhão exatamente quando ele abre a porta e entra na casa.

Meu coração dispara quando eu subo rapidamente na parte traseira do caminhão. Eu deito plana no pequeno espaço enquanto Edward sobe atrás de mim. A cama está coberta com uma lona suja e minha camisa satura com lama quente e ferrugem. Espero que eu não precise de uma vacina antitetânica quando esta noite acabar. Eu não quero nem pensar sobre as cobras ou aranhas ou roedores que, provavelmente, vivem aqui. Meu único consolo é que talvez o sol quente faça com que esse seja um espaço inabitável.

A menos que você esteja fugindo da polícia, então é perfeitamente habitável.

Olho para Edward ao meu lado e tento não rir da confusão em que estamos. Com alguma sorte, Aro verá que ninguém está aqui e vai embora antes de qualquer um de nós ser encontrado. Então eu penso nas latas de cerveja vazias e a casa cheirando a erva e eu começo a entrar em pânico, meu peito arfando com suspiros frenéticos. A mão de Edward desliza sobre o meu estômago e vem para descansar entre os meus seios, bem em cima do meu coração.

"Shhhh." Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, seus lábios no meu lóbulo e depois em meu pescoço e eu sinto uma onda de calor escoar através do meu corpo. Oh Deus, que distração.

Viro minha cabeça para pegar sua boca, tentando permanecer o mais silenciosa possível enquanto nós nos beijamos. Suas mãos movem com carícias lentas e lânguidas sobre os meus seios, barriga, quadril e então entre as minhas pernas.

"Bem, o que temos aqui?" Uma luz brilhante nos cega quando a mão de Edward desaparece e eu aperto os olhos para ver a silhueta de uniforme, uma luz nos cega enquanto ele sorri, o brilho branco dos seus dentes fazendo com que meu estômago role.

"Porra." Edward murmura ao meu lado.

Sim, exatamente os meus sentimentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meu pai anda de um lado a outro enquanto eu sento no sofá, meu polegar tentando apagar uma mancha de graxa na minha palma. Ele não disse nada desde que o Policial Aro saiu. Aro não nos prendeu, graças a Deus, e ele não encontrou qualquer um dos outros. Ele assumiu que Edward e eu éramos os únicos lá fora. Ele também assumiu que éramos responsáveis por todas as latas de cerveja vazias. Mas o Policial Aro conhece meu pai, por isso, em vez de nos levar para a delegacia, ele nos deixou na marina. Ele fez Edward ficar sentado na viatura enquanto explicava ao meu pai como ele nos encontrou passando dos limites e agora eu estou em apuros por muitos motivos, eu não sei nem mesmo qual explicar primeiro.

"Pai, eu juro, nós não estávamos bebendo." Eu imploro, esperando soar convincente.

Meu pai passa a mão sobre o seu queixo antes de colocá-las em seus quadris, seu olhar apertado, como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir isso. E então seu bigode treme.

"Não minta para mim, menininha. Eu sei de tudo o que acontece na minha marina Tudo. Eu sei que você saiu cedo do trabalho. Você roubou um carro para fazer só Deus sabe o quê com aquele menino, e depois você arrombou uma casa abandonada para ficar bêbada." Meu pai está furioso e lágrimas quentes de raiva começam a se construir por trás das minhas pálpebras.

"Aquele menino é o meu melhor amigo." Eu digo na defensiva. "E eu saí do trabalho mais cedo porque eu tinha estado lá o dia todo e eu estava cansada disso".

"É um trabalho, é claro que você estava cansada dele. O que diabos você está fazendo, Bella? Eu não a criei para se comportar dessa maneira." Meu pai aponta o dedo para mim e eu cerro meus dentes, o gesto tão condescendente que eu mal posso suportar isso.

"Você me criou para eu fazer o que _você_ quiser, para aceitar ordens. Eu não quero trabalhar na loja. Eu não me importo com essa marina estúpida." Eu grito, mas meu pai simplesmente me para. Sem julgamento, sem apresentar o meu caso, ele só vai direto para a condenação.

"Nada mais de Edward. Você está de castigo e você não poderá deixar a marina." Meu pai estabelece a lei.

"O quê? Isso inclui a água, passeios de esqui e outras coisas?" Eu pergunto, espantada.

"Você não sai da marina." Meu pai late e eu quero gritar.

"Por quanto tempo?" Eu vou pirar, eu quero quebrar alguma coisa. Eu posso sentir minhas mãos trêmulas e eu estou morrendo de vontade de pegar algo que eu possa destruir.

"Pelo tempo que for preciso." Meu pai diz, mais uma vez o dedo estúpido me provocando quando ele o enfia no ar.

"Isso é uma grande merda!" Eu grito.

"Olhe o seu palavreado, mocinha!" Meu pai rosna.

"Oh, o que, Emmett pode xingar, mas eu não posso? Emmett pode fazer o que diabos ele queira por aqui e você simplesmente o ignora. Eu odeio viver aqui!" Eu corro para o meu quarto e bato a porta, procurando algo para quebrar. Meus olhos caem nas minhas garrafas de vidro e, por um minuto, eu me visualizo as jogando na parede e as observo quebrarem. Em vez disso, eu desmorono na minha cama, escondendo minha cabeça em meu travesseiro e deixando minhas lágrimas ensoparem meus lençóis, ofegando no algodão macio que cheira à minha mãe.

Emmett bate na minha porta um pouco depois da meia-noite. Eu conto a ele o que aconteceu e ele tenta me fazer sentir melhor oferecendo-se para lavar toda a roupa na próxima semana, mas não adianta. Eu não estou autorizada a ver Edward e eu estou arrasada. Até o momento em que eu estiver livre de novo, Edward terá ido embora e o verão terá terminado.

Edward me visita na loja na parte da manhã, compra um chiclete para que ele possa defender a sua posição como um cliente. Ele não teve problemas com nada. Seu pai lhe deu uma palestra sobre o consumo de álcool e o que ele faz para o corpo e só isso. Quando eu digo a ele que eu não tenho permissão para vê-lo, ele fica furioso e quer marchar para o escritório do meu pai e confrontá-lo, mas eu digo a ele que não. Isso só vai piorar as coisas. Meu pai não volta atrás, _nunca._

Edward não pode suportar isso. Naquela noite, ele está em minha janela. Mesmo eu sabendo que não deveria, eu não consigo me impedir de destravar a minha tela e deixá-lo entrar. Jogamos Uno e Edward resolve meu cubo de Rubik*****, e depois faz isso mais três vezes quando eu o acuso de ter roubado. Às vezes, ele me traz sorvete ou Pixy Stix. Eu digo a ele sobre minhas aulas de fotografia e ele me diz sobre o basquete. Nós argumentamos e rimos e discutimos as coisas mais estúpidas, sussurrando sob o zumbido do INXS e Bon Jovi e o resto das bandas da minha fita com meu sapato enfiado debaixo da porta, no caso meu pai decidir invadir sem bater.

_*Cubo de Rubik, também conhecido como cubo mágico, é um quebra-cabeça tridimensional, inventado pelo húngaro Ernő Rubik em 1974._

Nós fazemos outras coisas também.

A primeira vez que Edward me dá um orgasmo, eu rio descontroladamente. Eu li na Cosmo que deveria ser como uma explosão e então eu sempre imaginei um vulcão em erupção, ou fogos de artifício, saindo da minha vagina. A Cosmo não mencionou que isso poderia fazer todo o meu corpo se debater como um daqueles peixes pulando sob o píer. A Cosmo não mencionou os tremores posteriores, ou a severa sensibilidade, ou os sons ridículos que sairiam da minha boca. Então, quando Edward usou os dedos para me fazer gozar, todas as coisas embaraçosas que meu corpo estava fazendo, combinadas com a imagem de fogos de artifício na virilha me deram um péssimo acesso de risadas apenas alguns segundos após o desaparecimento do formigamento eufórico. Edward fica todo triste no começo, mas eu rastejo em seu colo e explico e ele ri também.

Eu gosto de brincar com Edward. Ele é gentil e brinca com o meu cabelo enquanto nos beijamos, o que faz tremer o meu couro cabeludo. A maneira como ele me toca é realmente muito especial, como se ele estivesse lidando com algo que ele quer cuidar. É sempre lento e persistente e apaixonado e eu não posso sequer lembrar de me sentir tão acarinhada como eu me sinto quando estou com ele.

Isso meio que assusta completamente.

Edward vem na noite anterior a que ele deveria ir embora. Ele está usando suas roupas do rio, shorts jeans e camiseta regata, e seu cabelo está escondido sob um boné do Chicago Bulls. Ele está quieto e sombrio quando sobe na minha janela e eu posso dizer que esta não será uma noite cheia de risadas e mãos bobas.

Ele senta na minha cama, um pequeno saco de presente em suas mãos e olha para o papel de seda rosa pálido. Eu sorrio porque rosa não é nada a minha cor. É muito feminino e suave, e isso simplesmente não sou eu. Eu sou dura, vibrante, vermelha e laranja em negrito, como o céu ao entardecer, ou como as camadas de sedimentos que o rio tem.

Edward não diz nada, apenas aponta para o papel em seu colo. Eu não quero gastar nossa última noite juntos toda triste.

"Você está bravo comigo, ou algo assim?" Eu pergunto, meu tom agudo e acusador e não é como eu quero soar.

"Por que você não ligou?" Edward pergunta e eu olho para ele, confusa. "No ano passado, quando eu te dei meu número de telefone, por que você não ligou?"

"É ligação de longa distância." Eu murmuro, mantendo as outras razões para mim. Ele não precisa saber como a mera menção de ligar para ele faz meu coração apertar no meu peito e envia um fogo queimando através das minhas veias e que eu desmorono quando ouço músicas que me lembram dele. Isso só o fará sentir-se obrigado e isso seria injusto para nós dois.

"Emmett ligou, e ele escreveu cartas. Cartas são praticamente de graça." A testa de Edward vinca, formando dois dentes finos de frustração.

Mesmo que eu queira negar, há esse pequeno inseto que continua sussurrando em meu ouvido para simplesmente ser honesta e explicar por que eu tenho que dobrá-lo em uma pequena caixa organizada, por que eu não posso ligar para ele e fingir que tudo entre nós está bem. É porque não está bem. Eu não estou bem. E se ele estiver muito ocupado para me escrever de volta? É fácil ignorar coisas que não estão bem na frente do seu rosto.

"Eu realmente sinto sua falta quando estou em casa." Edward diz calmamente. "Quando você não ligou, eu pensei que, talvez... você não quisesse mais ser minha amiga".

"Amiga?" Eu pergunto. Eu olho para Edward para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, seus olhos verdes familiares segurando uma dor familiar.

"Você sabe que é mais do que isso".

Eu olho para as minhas mãos, forçando-me a não chorar.

"Bella, eu-" Edward começa e eu não quero ouvi-lo dizer isso. Se eu ouvi-lo dizer isso, então é real e só vai tornar tudo muito pior quando ele for embora amanhã, e ele _vai_ embora. Isso é uma certeza.

"Não!" Eu grito, apertando meus olhos fechados como uma criança de cinco anos dando uma birra. "Não diga isso. Só vai tornar tudo insuportável".

"Insuportável?" Seu rosto se desfaz e tudo simplesmente derrama.

"Quando você vai embora, é insuportável. E se você disser o que eu acho que você vai dizer, só vai tornar as coisas muito mais difíceis. Eu amo nossos verões. É tudo no que eu posso pensar, é tudo para o que eu vivo, mas não é a realidade." Eu tento explicar. Eu quero que Edward saiba que eu me importo com ele, e o quão feliz esse tempo com ele me faz. Mas eu vou lidar com a realidade por conta própria.

"Por que isso é tão difícil? Em casa, quando eu gosto de uma menina, peço a ela para sair e pronto, está feito. Mas com você, é tão diferente. Tudo é tão diferente." Edward diz. Meu peito palpita e eu trago a minha mão para cima para parar o tremor, como se eu estivesse tentando manter meu coração dentro do meu corpo.

"Você está certo. Isto não é como na sua casa." Eu sussurro, as lágrimas em meus olhos. Eu viro o rosto para ele. Sua cabeça inclina contra a traseira do meu sofá-cama, seus olhos presos ao teto enquanto seus cílios escuros piscam furiosamente. Uma minúscula lágrima desliza pela sua bochecha, e depois outra e eu só quero engatinhar em seu colo e pressionar meu rosto em seu pescoço e sentir seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Mas é tarde demais para isso agora.

Eu aliso meu polegar sobre a ponte do seu nariz, os pequenos flocos de pele descascando rolando sob a ponta do meu dedo. Ele fecha os olhos, seu rosto se virando no meu toque, outra lágrima deslizando das suas pálpebras.

"Eu não espero nada de você, Edward. Eu não sei o que tudo isso entre nós significa. Eu não sei o que fazer ou como me sentir sobre você. Eu só sei que eu gosto quando eu estou com você. Eu gosto da maneira como você me faz sentir. E eu sempre serei sua amiga. Não importa o que aconteça, ok? Nós seremos amigos." Edward olha para mim e eu não sei o que ele está pensando.

Ele não diz uma palavra quando ele me entrega o presente. Removo o papel de tecido e puxo uma garrafa. É alta com um pescoço grosso e a boca tampada, tem letras brancas pintadas contra o vidro. Ela está preenchida com areia e seixos, um galho de pinheiro verde e um punhado de grãos de café presos dentro da água turva.

"Big Red*, hein?" Eu leio e Edward dá de ombros.

_*Big Red: Grande Vermelho, na tradução literal._

"É como me chamam na minha cidade." Edward diz timidamente. "Você sabe, por causa do cabelo vermelho".

"Eu não entendi isso." Eu admito, segurando a garrafa e me sentindo como uma total idiota.

"É Seattle. Veja, há um graveto e uma pedra da floresta, areia e água de Alki Beach, grãos de café porque, bem, todos em Seattle bebem café e está tudo embrulhado em uma garrafa. Big Red. Eu." Edward explica e eu fico sem palavras.

"Edward, eu... eu não sei o que dizer." Eu sussurro, o significado do presente pesando no meu peito. "Eu amei isso. É perfeito".

"Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse colocá-la junto com a sua coleção." Ele diz e eu imediatamente a coloco junto à minha caixa de jóias. Eu sufoco um soluço que está queimando no meu peito e escondo o meu rosto dele. _Não chore, Bella._ _Não chore._

"Sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito por eu viver tão longe. Sinto muito que eu não possa levá-la ao baile, ou em encontros. Sinto muito que você esteja triste. Eu simplesmente sinto muito." Edward diz. Eu não quero que Edward sinta pena de mim. O pensamento me deixa doente, Edward em Seattle, cercado pelas suas namoradas e seus amigos atletas e sentindo pena da pobre menina da pequena cidade com quem ele brincava no rio.

"Não sinta." Eu digo com muito orgulho, voltando-me para encará-lo finalmente. "Eu ficarei bem, Edward. Não sinta pena de mim".

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Edward murmura. "Por que parece como se estivéssemos terminando, ou algo assim?"

Sua pergunta me espanta, porque enquanto eu nunca pensei em Edward e eu como um casal de verdade, isso é _exatamente_ o que parece.

"Edward, nós não estamos terminando. Nós nunca estivemos juntos. Você não pode perder algo que você nunca teve." Sento-me na minha cama e deixo meu ombro cair contra ele.

"Você ainda é minha amiga, certo? Você promete que seremos sempre amigos?" Edward sussurra e eu não posso mais suprimir as lágrimas. Eu lambo meu polegar, lágrimas rolando silenciosamente pelo meu rosto e seguro levantado o meu dedo mindinho trêmulo.

"Promessa de dedinho*****".

_*Promessa de dedinho (Pinky promise): é uma promessa feita entre dois amigos próximos que não pode ser quebrada nunca. Ela é selada quando as duas pessoas lambem o dedo mindinho e os cruzam._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Parece haver alguma confusão quanto à quantos anos Bella tem e em que ano na escola ela está. O número do capítulo coincide com a idade de Bella durante o verão antes do seu aniversário em setembro. Capítulo 1, ela tem 11, Capítulo 2, ela tem 12 anos, e assim por diante... Edward é sempre um pequenino ano mais velho que ela porque seu aniversário é em junho._

_Eu baseei o ano de Bella, Jacob e Edward na escola como todos eles tendo nascido em 1971 e começando o jardim de infância quando tinham feito cinco anos. Portanto, este capítulo é o verão antes do último ano deles do ensino médio. Classe de 1989!_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, Edward e Bella se descobrindo é realmente "quente"... e papai Charlie é realmente "linha dura" com Bella, mas ainda bem que Edward consegue se esgueirar pela janela e passar um tempo com ela. A cada despedida, mais tristeza em nossos corações, não é?!_

_Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira, se chegar a pelo menos 700 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. 7 – Aquela vez em que você trouxe seus

**Capítulo 7 - Aquela vez em que você trouxe seus amigos**

_1989_

_Massivos protestos na Alemanha provocam a queda do Muro de Berlim._

_Nirvana lança seu primeiro álbum, Bleach, pela gravadora independente Sub Pop._

_Drew Barrymore e Corey Feldman tem um breve caso após se conhecerem nos sets da CBS depois do especial de férias "15 and Getting Straight"._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Uma tediosa luz vermelha brilha no espaço escuro e ilumina as bandejas de produtos químicos. Eu posso ouvir o murmúrio suave dos outros alunos da minha turma. Eles estão se divertindo porque ninguém realmente estuda no último dia da escola. Bem, ninguém exceto os perdedores, como eu, que não têm mais nada para fazer. Até mesmo o meu professor, Sr. Banner, estava irritado que eu quisesse desobstruir os materiais hoje, mas eu não teria outra chance de processar essas impressões.

Eu gentilmente mergulho o papel no desenvolvedor, agitando a bandeja para chapinhar a solução de um lado a outro enquanto as listras da escuridão e da luz lentamente aparecem na página. Cuidadosamente manuseando minha foto com um par de pinças, eu agito a solução da folha antes de colocá-la no banho de interrupção. Novamente, eu gentilmente serpenteio o produto químico sobre a página. Repito o processo, a solução da terceira bandeja fixando a imagem no lugar e então eu a seguro para esperar o meu trabalho. Ali, em tons de cinza desbotado e em preto e branco está a curva do rio, e eu gosto da maneira como o calor quase pula da página. Eu lavo os produtos químicos da fotografia e a penduro na linha de fio ao lado da estação de desenvolvimento da sala escura da minha escola, exatamente quando ouço uma tosse abafada atrás de mim.

"Isso é realmente único." Uma voz baixa e rouca murmura. Eu limpo as minhas mãos no meu avental e olho por cima do meu ombro. Garrett está inspecionando a minha foto, sua pele iluminada quando ele aperta os olhos na página. "Eu gosto de como você expõe o filme de forma exagerada, dando a ele o efeito do sol, como se ondas de calor saíssem do chão".

"Obrigada." Eu sorrio timidamente, mas por dentro eu estou em êxtase. Isso é exatamente o que eu queria que parecesse!

"Você poderia fazer disso uma carreira ou coisas assim." Garrett se aproxima e ele tem cheiro de cigarros e solução de desenvolvimento e loção pós-barba. Ele é alto e magro, um desses tipos de artistas deprimidos, com longos cabelos castanhos e desalinhados, sua carteira acorrentada à sua calça. Fizemos um projeto juntos este ano, uma colagem, pedindo apoio para a destruição do Muro de Berlim para a nossa aula de fotografia e ela foi escolhida para ser exposta na prefeitura de Boulder City.

"Sim, certo. Eu posso totalmente ver o meu pai me deixando criar uma câmara escura na marina." Eu murmuro sarcasticamente. Deslizo a minha próxima foto no desenvolvedor, espirrando os produtos químicos sobre a página e vendo a imagem aparecer. Desta vez é o meu pai, seu boné puxado sobre seus olhos, um cigarro entre os seus lábios e ele está ocupado com o motor do nosso barco. Suas mãos estão manchadas de graxa e eu quero que esta foto fique um pouco mais escura, então eu a deixo na solução um pouco mais.

"E quanto à Faculdade Comunitária? Você pode assistir aulas de fotografia e utilizar o laboratório para desenvolver suas fotos e vendê-las para revistas e jornais. Então, quando você tiver dinheiro suficiente, você pode construir uma sala escura em sua casa. Não é tão difícil." Garrett persiste.

"Faculdade custa dinheiro e, por que você se importa tanto?" Pergunto a ele, um pouco irritada com a sua persistência.

"Eu simplesmente odeio ver tal talento artístico ser desperdiçado. Não podemos nos permitir ser limitados pela zombaria capitalista que o nosso governo usa para esconder a repressão descarada do seu povo." Garrett está bem atrás de mim agora enquanto eu circulo a foto através da bandeja e penduro a foto do meu pai para secar. "Só porque nós não nascemos com privilégios, não significa que não merecemos as mesmas oportunidades".

"Seu pai trabalha para o município? Ele é advogado, certo?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso. Garrett não sabe nada sobre ser carente. Nem eu, aliás. Eu sei que existem pessoas lá fora que estão muito piores do que eu.

"Sim, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que aceitar os ideais dele. Eu sou como você, Bella." Os dedos de Garrett pastam por cima do meu braço e eu congelo.

"O que você quer dizer, _como eu?_ O que, pobre? Uma rata do rio?" Eu digo muito irritada.

"Não, Bella. Espere, eu acho que isso não saiu direito. Eu quis dizer, realmente. Você não defende todas essas merdas superficiais. Você é apenas você e você é muito legal." Garrett sorri timidamente. "Olha, eu só estou tentando lhe dizer que eu gosto de você. Eu estive morrendo de vontade de convidá-la para sair durante todo o ano".

"Eu não namoro." Eu suspiro. É verdade. Eu não namoro. Eu não tenho saído com ninguém durante todo o ano, não beijei ninguém, e não deixei ninguém me tocar, não desde o último verão. Não desde Edward.

"Eu sei. Eu apenas pensei que nós estivéssemos conectados." Garrett escova os cabelos do seu rosto e eu o considero por um minuto. Ele é bonito, ele parece ser um bom beijador. Ele é agradável também, em um tipo meio emocional. E ele é apaixonado sobre as coisas, ele fala por horas sobre conspirações governamentais. Eu poderia gostar dele, talvez.

Mas só há uma pessoa neste planeta com quem eu estou conectada.

"Garrett, você é um cara realmente legal." Eu começo e os olhos de Garrett caem ao chão. "Mas eu simplesmente não saio com ninguém. Não agora." Acrescento essa última parte porque eu não suporto que eu o fiz sentir-se mal.

"Sim, eu sabia que você diria isso. Eu simplesmente não podia chegar à formatura sem ao menos ter tentado." Garrett murmura e eu me sinto horrível. Eu sou tão estúpida! Eu simplesmente deveria sair com ele. Ele é bom e ele gosta de mim.

E ele está aqui.

"Você quer tomar um sorvete no Burger Dairy depois da escola?" Eu pergunto e os olhos de Garrett atiram para os meus.

"Sério?" Ele pergunta esperançoso, e eu me encolho. Oh, Deus. Ele realmente gosta de mim.

"Sim, sério." Eu murmuro, colocando outra foto na solução desenvolvedora. Antes mesmo de eu ver as linhas completamente, eu sei que imagem é essa. Os lábios dele estão puxados em um sorriso pretensioso, seu boné escondendo seu cabelo desarrumado e seus olhos queimando fora do papel.

Eu o odeio. Eu odeio que eu não possa esquecê-lo. Eu odeio que eu ainda o queira. Eu odeio que eu sonhe em beijá-lo e que eu distraidamente rabisque Bella Cullen em meu diário dezenas de vezes em várias letras e arranjos. Bella Marie Cullen. Bella Swan Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Deus, eu me deixo doente.

Eu odeio como todo menino empalidece em comparação com meu melhor amigo. Eu odeio que ele não esteja aqui e que ele não seja meu e que ele nunca vá ser. Eu simplesmente odeio.

Olho para o seu belo rosto na página, seu queixo quadrado e olhos sorridentes e eu esqueço de agitar a solução. Eu o deixo submerso, afogando-o e deixando a imagem ficar negra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os Cullen chegam duas semanas depois de eu me formar no ensino médio. Eu não tenho uma festa. Eu não participo de qualquer uma das coisas normais de celebração. Eu tenho um jantar com a minha mãe no Tropicana. Ela me dá um colar, uma ferradura de prata incrustada com pequenos diamantes e ela diz que é para dar sorte.

Eu saio com Garrett um par de vezes, principalmente para tomar sundaes no Burger Dairy em Boulder City, e eu o beijo na bochecha quando eu vou embora. Ele fala muito e tem um monte de teorias interessantes sobre a vida e o universo. Eu gosto dele, apenas não o suficiente.

Eu não sei o que esperar quando Edward chegar aqui. Espero que possamos voltar a ser amigos, e a como as coisas eram quando éramos pequenos, sabe? Sorvetes e piadas bobas e apenas passar algum tempo juntos, como amigos. Sem se tocar.

Eu vejo da minha varanda quando a Mercedes preta estaciona na garagem dos Cullen por volta das sete da noite, seguida por um brilhante Volvo prateado. Rose e Alice saem da Mercedes, juntamente com a Sra. Cullen e, em seguida, o Dr. Cullen, e eu vejo meu irmão atravessar o acampamento em direção a eles.

Edward desliza para fora do banco do motorista do Volvo prata, que eu assumo ser um presente de formatura, e uma enxurrada de pessoas bonitas e perfeitas saem do carro. Ele está usando sua camisa pólo e um par de óculos escuros preto, sua mão puxando através do seu cabelo avermelhado. Eles parecem um fodido comercial de shampoo, as duas garotas agitando as suas longas madeixas e alisando seus shorts de pregas, os dois meninos se alongando e olhando ao redor e eu quero vomitar, bem ali na minha varanda.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Meu irmão corre até Rose e a puxa em um abraço gigante de urso, segurando-a por um bom minuto antes de apertar a mão do Dr. Cullen. Ele abraça Alice e a Sra. Cullen e acena para Edward. Edward anda até o meu irmão, batendo no braço dele, olhando em volta, e então ele pára. Seus olhos queimam os meus, mesmo através da distância, e meu estômago cai.

Estou sacudindo, minhas mãos tremendo e então ele desvia o olhar. Isso é pior do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia imaginar. Por que ele os traria para cá? Este é o nosso lugar, nosso verão, e agora eu tenho que compartilhá-lo com seus amigos de Seattle. Estou tão chateada que eu mal posso ver em linha reta, e então uma das garotas, uma loira alta, pula nas costas de Edward. Ele ri timidamente, e gentilmente a coloca no chão. Ele olha para mim de novo, e eu acho que há um pedido de desculpas em seus olhos. Eu só permito isso por um instante, porque eu estou muito enojada para continuar a assistir e eu corro para dentro da minha casa.

Eu tento pensar racionalmente enquanto eu caminho pelo chão da minha sala de estar, tentando acalmar meu coração acelerado, tentando não vomitar, tentando não quebrar as coisas. Eu queria isso. Eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem. É para o melhor. Ele não pertence a mim. Ele não é meu. Isto é o que eu queria.

Há uma batida na minha porta e eu quase quero me esconder. Deve ser ele. Eu rapidamente limpo meu rosto e aliso minha blusa de algodão sobre a minha bermuda jeans, sentindo-me 100% insegura nas minhas velhas roupas de rata de rio. _Bella, controle-se. Basta abrir a porta._

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Ele está aqui!" Alice invade minha sala, torcendo suas mãos enquanto eu fecho a porta atrás dela.

"Quem está aqui?" Eu pergunto a ela, completamente confusa. Minha mente imediatamente corre para Edward e eu meio que quero bater na minha cara._ Esqueça isso, Bella._ _Isso obviamente está acabado._

"Jasper! Eu sei que eu te disse sobre ele. Eu estou apaixonada por ele desde sempre. Ele está aqui. Edward o convidou para vir e ele está aqui!" Alice parece que pode explodir de ansiedade e uma pequena oscilação de uma memória desperta. Lembro-me vagamente de uma conversa há alguns anos. Alice também me disse que Edward estava apaixonado por mim naquele verão.

"Bem, isso é uma coisa boa, certo?" Eu tento controlar o tremor em minha voz, mas eu estou perigosamente perto de cair aos pedaços aqui.

Alice balança a cabeça que não enquanto torce suas mãos.

"Não, não é uma coisa boa?"

"Não, não é! Agora eu ficarei paranóica o tempo em que ele estiver aqui. Ele vai me ver sem maquiagem e no meu maiô e logo pela manhã quando eu tiver remelas nos meus olhos e baba seca em meu queixo e oh, meu Deus, Bella, e se eu roncar? E se eu falar no meu sono?" Alice está à beira das lágrimas agora. Eu nunca a vi assim. Ela é sempre tão calma e confiante.

"Alice, relaxe!" Eu pego sua mão e a puxo para sentar no sofá. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Se ele não gostar de você com remelas e babas, qual é o ponto? Quero dizer, você não pode esconder essas coisas para sempre".

"Eu sei, eu estou apenas muito nervosa. Eu gosto muito dele. Eu não quero estragar tudo." Alice suspira.

"Apenas não surte assim de novo e você ficará bem. A Alice cagona de medo não é atraente." Eu a provoco e os lábios de Alice se espalham em um sorriso.

"Oh, cale a boca." Ela resmunga.

"Então, quem são todas essas pessoas?" Pergunto hesitante.

"Amigos de Edward. Carlisle disse que ele poderia trazer seus amigos pela formatura. Eles só ficarão algumas semanas." Alice diz.

"Por eles, você quer dizer..." Eu paro.

"Hum, bem, o cara loiro vestindo o chapéu e camiseta branca, parecendo um cruzamento entre River Phoenix e Dean Martin, ele é Jasper. Ele está usando suspensórios, Bella! Não é adorável?" Alice jorra.

"Ele está usando suspensórios? Aqui?" Eu brinco e Alice simplesmente continua falando.

"O outro cara é Mike Newton, ele joga basquete com Edward. A garota com o cabelo escuro e cacheado, essa é Jessica Stanley, a namorada de Mike." Alice puxa sua orelha, a cabeça do diamante brilhando sob as luzes fluorescentes.

"E a outra garota?" Eu sufoco, meu coração se enchendo de pavor. Não é preciso ser um gênio da matemática para descobrir isso.

"Eu acho que o nome dela é Lauren. Ela é amiga de Jessica." Alice não olha para mim. Sim, amiga de Jessica minha bunda. Lauren é o erro, a menina com quem Edward fodeu em um estupor alcoólico. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu esqueceria o nome dele.

"Alice, tudo bem. Eu não sou ciumenta." Mentirosa! Mentirosa! Mentirosa! "Edward não deve nada a mim, de qualquer maneira. Nós somos apenas amigos".

"Bella, eu não acho que você e Edward alguma vez foram apenas amigos." Alice diz tristemente e eu odeio o tom da sua voz. Pena. Está tudo lá, em seus grandes olhos azuis tristes, nos cantos virados para baixo da sua boca, no vinco na sua testa. Pena. Ela pensa que eu sou patética.

"Bem, nós somos." Eu rebato, essa situação toda ferindo meus nervos. "Além disso, estou meio que vendo alguém. Mais ou menos".

"Você está?" Alice pergunta tortuosamente. Oh, merda, eu deveria saber melhor. Alice vai fazer perguntas, muitas e muitas perguntas.

"Fale tudo, Bella. Qual o nome dele? Espere, é Jacob?" Alice pergunta com os olhos apertados e eu faço uma carranca. Por que todo mundo sempre acha que eu gosto de Jacob?

"Não, não é Jacob. Garrett. O nome dele é Garrett. Ele estava na minha aula de fotografia." Eu digo a ela.

"Você tem uma foto? Como ele é? Graduado? Atleta? Oh, espere, aula de fotografia, ele é punk ou gótico ou algo assim, hein? Oh, quente, Bella!" Alice grita.

"Ele é mais como um teórico de esquerda da conspiração liberal." Eu murmuro. "Eu só saí com ele algumas vezes. Não é realmente nada".

"É o suficiente." Alice diz, um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

"O suficiente para quê?" Pergunto confusa.

"Uma faísca." Alice diz conscientemente com uma piscadela. "Vamos lá. Venha dizer oi. Eu sei que Edward quer ver você".

Estou despedaçada porque, enquanto eu realmente quero ver Edward, eu realmente não quero _ver_ Edward. Quero dizer, as coisas obviamente mudaram. As pessoas mudam também. E se ele for rude comigo? E se ele beijá-la na minha frente? E se eu tiver que dar um soco no rosto dela?

Isto é o que você queria, Bella. Desencana. Sai dessa, esqueça.

"Claro, tudo bem. Vamos dizer oi." Eu forço um sorriso e respiro fundo.

Alice me leva para a casa da sua família. Eles dispersaram, e o grupo não está mais reunido em frente da casa pré-fabricada. Alice entra e eu hesito na varanda, meu coração batendo na garganta quando eu finalmente passo pela porta.

"Bella!" A Sra. Cullen envolve seus braços em volta de mim, seu perfume floral lembrando-me das lojas de departamento em Las Vegas. O Dr. Cullen está colocando sua máquina de escrever na mesa, e ele para um momento para me dar um pequeno aceno e um grande sorriso.

"Para onde foi todo mundo?" Alice pergunta, as mãos nos quadris.

"Acho que eles estavam indo para as docas, para pegar um sorvete, ou algo assim." A Sra. Cullen diz, recolhendo algumas sacolas ao lado da porta da frente e as levando para a cozinha.

"Ok, nós vamos encontrá-los." Alice diz, envolvendo seu braço no meu enquanto eu engulo o caroço enorme na minha garganta.

"Ok, meninas! Divirtam-se!" A Sra. Cullen observa distraidamente da outra sala enquanto caminhamos de volta para o calor.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Alice me pergunta assim que estamos do lado de fora e eu aceno. Eu estou bem. Eu tenho que estar.

"Então, como está a escola?" Eu pergunto, desesperada por uma distração.

"Como a escola. Eu não sei, eu não estou realmente talhada para a cena da faculdade. Rose é o cérebro, não eu. Eu sou mais uma pessoa das pessoas, sabe?" Alice empurra a franja do seu rosto. Seu cabelo está curto, angulando na altura do queixo com uma franja que tem um corte reto na testa. "Você sabe o que eu quero fazer? Eu quero viajar de mochila pela Europa. Isso não seria incrível?"

"Sim." Eu respondo sem entusiasmo. Eu realmente não penso em sair da marina. Não é realmente uma opção. Quero dizer, claro, quando eu era pequena eu sempre pensava que eu poderia viajar pelo mundo, mas esses eram sonhos de criança, você sabe, coisas sobre as quais você ri mais tarde. Viajar de mochila pela Europa é simplesmente muito longe do reino da possibilidade para mim, que eu mal posso até mesmo formar uma opinião sobre o assunto.

"Eu consegui um emprego em uma cafeteria na cidade." Alice balbucia. "Eu realmente amo isso. Eu posso falar com as pessoas e fazer as coisas e é uma verdadeira organização orgânica. E eles estão realmente na cena musical local. Temos bandas tocando nos finais de semana. Eu não sei, talvez eu apenas abra minha própria cafeteria".

Não posso deixar de sentir inveja de Alice. Ela pode, literalmente, fazer o que ela quiser. Nem uma vez ocorre a ela se preocupar com dinheiro ou obrigação familiar ou até mesmo logística. O jeito que ela fala, é como se cada oportunidade estivesse bem nas pontas dos seus dedos e ela apenas tem o que decidir qual delas escolher.

À medida que nos aproximamos das docas, eu posso ver o grupo andando pelos balanços e meu estômago está em nós. Estou tão conflituosa, porque eu sei que não deveria estar sentindo essas coisas, eu não tenho direito de estar com ciúme. Muitas pessoas usam esses balanços. Muitas pessoas tomam sorvete, mas eu não posso ignorar a bola de boliche de medo rolando no meu intestino à medida que nos aproximamos.

O sol está começando a se pôr, mas eu posso ver as meninas sentadas nos balanços. Um dos caras, eu acho que deve ser Mike, porque eu não vejo nenhum suspensório, está empurrando as duas, agarrando seus balanços e os empurrando ao redor, e elas estão rindo e gritando. Jasper se sobressai como uma ferida no polegar, em sua calça preta cônica e mocassins. Sim, e suspensórios puxados sobre uma camisa branca de botões. E depois há Edward, chupando o sorvete de uma caixa de papelão.

Ele olha para cima quando nos aproximamos, seus olhos intensos contradizendo a inocência do xarope vermelho preso no canto dos seus lábios cor de rosa e eu não posso lutar contra o sorriso que está se espalhando por todo o meu rosto. Oh Deus, ele é o mesmo. Ele é exatamente o mesmo de sempre. Ele ainda é bonito. Seu cabelo está mais longo, bagunçado e caindo em seu rosto, mas menor em torno das suas orelhas e pescoço. Ele está usando suas roupas do rio agora, short jeans e uma regata azul e eu quero correr e atacá-lo e eu não posso. Eu não posso e isso me mata.

"Ei, pessoal!" Alice os cumprimenta alegremente e as garotas desaceleram seus balanços. A de cabelo escuro me olha de cima abaixo e sorri. Esta é Jessica, eu acho, de acordo com as descrições de Alice. Ela é pequena e bonita, sua franja fofa e congelada no lugar. Sua bermuda branca pregueada é nítida, e seu top cor-de-rosa se apega à sua forma curvilínea e eu me sinto um pouco enjoada com o pensamento da sua figura perfeita em um biquíni. Eu mal posso olhar para a outra garota, Lauren. Eu não quero olhar para ela. Eu não quero vê-la. Eu a odeio e eu nem a conheço e eu me odeio por me sentir assim.

Cresça, Bella! Não é culpa dela. Ela pode ser muito legal.

"Esta é a menina do rio sobre quem você estava falando, Edward?" Meu rosto empalidece e eu finalmente olho para ela.

Lauren é alta e loira, seu cabelo enrolado e esmiuçado em pufes muito fofos. Ela é exatamente como Jessica. Quero dizer, ela é loira e sardenta e super pálida, mas ela é exatamente a mesma coisa. Mesma bermuda de pregas, só que marrom. Mesmo top, só que lavanda. Elas são tão genéricas, como bonecas de papel, e de repente eu tenho uma apreciação nova pelo estilo eclético de Alice.

Como Edward pode gostar dessa garota e então gostar de alguém como eu? Não poderíamos ser mais diferentes nem se tentássemos. Ela é loira e de seios grandes e exatamente, tão na moda. E eu simplesmente não.

"Esta é Bella. Ela é a minha melhor amiga." Edward diz com um sorriso suave e internamente eu suspiro. Ele é o mesmo. Ainda é ele e, por um minuto, todos os meus sentimentos repulsivos desaparecem.

"Oi, Bella! Tipo, oh meu Deus, você é tão bonita. Tipo, ela não é bonita, Laur? Sério, a sua pele é tão perfeita. Aposto que você nunca teve uma espinha." Jessica diz quando ela se levanta e se move para mais perto, para ter uma visão melhor, eu acho, e me sinto muito ridícula. É verdade, acne é uma coisa com a qual eu nunca tive que lidar.

"Um, obrigada. Você é bonita também?" Eu murmuro, confusa e me sentindo como uma idiota completa. Como diabos eu deveria responder a um comentário como este?

"Ah, você é adorável!" Lauren jorra e eu me sinto como se tivesse entrado na Twilight Zone. "Jess, ela é totalmente bonita em um estilo esportivo, ao ar livre, natural. Você totalmente tem um daqueles tipos de corpo, onde você pode comer o que quiser e nunca engordar, hein?" Ok, sim, eu como toneladas de lixo, mas não é como se eu fosse super magra nem nada, eu sou apenas normal, eu acho. Eu não sei, eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso antes. O que há de errado com essas pessoas? Eu não tenho muitas amigas, mas as pessoas realmente não agem assim, certo? Quero dizer, isso não é normal, é?

"Bem, eu acredito que Bella significa bonita. Eu acho que é francês, ou algo assim." Aquele que eu suponho ser Mike fala e vejo a cabeça de Edward cair enquanto ele ri. Ótimo, ele acha que isso é engraçado.

"Não é francês, seu idiota. É espanhol." Jasper sorri para mim com um piscar de olhos e sinto o braço de Alice torcer. A mão de Edward fecha sobre a sua boca e eu estreito meus olhos para ele.

"Bem, nós vamos pegar um sorvete." Alice diz alegremente. "Veremos vocês mais tarde".

"Mais tarde." Edward observa através do seu riso abafado e eu estou desapontada. É isso aí. Isso é tudo que o melhor amigo é, eu acho. Eu tenho que me lembrar por cerca de 12 vezes, enquanto caminhamos para o armazém geral, que eu estou bem. Cada passo que dou para longe dele eu canto internamente, eu estou bem, estou bem, estou bem.

Mentirosa.

Leah está na caixa registradora novamente neste verão e eu posso ver que ela está curiosa sobre o pequeno bando de influentes do clube de campo de Edward.

"Ei, Bella, Alice." Ela me olha o tempo todo, suas sobrancelhas vincadas, seus lábios franzidos e eu apenas balanço a cabeça para ela, tentando dizer a ela para esquecer, para não se preocupar, mas seu rosto não facilita.

"Oi, Leah! Prazer em vê-la." Alice diz educadamente. "Posso pegar um biscoito de morango, por favor? O que você quer, Bella? Vou te comprar um sorvete. Você merece".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Eu pergunto para ela quando Leah se vira para cavar no congelador atrás do balcão. Estou um pouco cansada dessa merda paternalista. Eu estou bem.

"Eu só quero dizer, isso tem que ser duro para você. Eu sei sobre o seu relacionamento com Edward. Eu sei." Ela diz incisivamente e minha boca cai aberta.

"Edward te contou?" Eu sussurro e Alice balança a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, eu vi vocês se beijando no ano passado. Na praia. E a mão dele estava nas suas calças." Alice diz com naturalidade quando Leah tosse e eu quero morrer, meu rosto corando de vergonha.

"Jesus, Alice, você pode manter a sua voz mais baixa?" Eu sussurro e Leah ri alto agora.

"Oh, vamos lá, Bella, qualquer um a um quilômetro de vocês dois poderia dizer que vocês estavam transando. Era tão óbvio." Leah diz e meus olhos pulam da minha cabeça.

"Nós nunca... nós não transamos." Eu fecho meus olhos e tento fingir que estou invisível. Isto é como entrar em um pesadelo ou algo assim.

Exatamente então o sino toca na porta da frente e Edward espia sua cabeça na loja. Alice ri, incitando-me a dar um soco em seu braço.

"Ai." Alice faz uma carranca e esfrega o braço dela.

"Ei! Bella, posso falar com você por um segundo?" Edward entra na loja e eu encolho os ombros, tentando ficar tranquila. Eu aceno com a cabeça em direção ao armazém e ouço Leah rir atrás de mim enquanto Edward olha para ela, depois para mim, pura confusão em seu rosto. Eu apenas reviro meus olhos e agarro seu pulso, puxando-o para o almoxarifado.

Eu solto sua mão rapidamente, irritada e envergonhada e simplesmente me sentindo como uma grande pilha de lixo.

"O que foi?" Pergunto a ele, minha voz calma. Basta ter calma, Bella. Apenas relaxe.

"O que há com Alice?" Edward pergunta desconfiado. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, seus olhos olhando para baixo nos meus. Deus, ele está realmente alto. Ele deve ter crescido uns dez centímetros, ou algo assim.

"Por que você está tão alto?" Eu deixo escapar e ele ri.

"Eu não sei, genética? Meu avô tinha uns 1m90cm, ou algo assim." Edward encolhe os ombros quando dá um passo para mais perto e minha respiração pára no meu peito. Ele cheira tão bem, como sabonete e protetor solar e eu ainda posso ver o pouco de xarope pegajoso grudado no canto dos seus lábios e eu quero beijá-lo. Eu lambo meus lábios distraidamente. _Pare com isso, Bella!_

"Hum, sobre o que você precisa falar comigo?" Eu pergunto quando dou um passo para trás. Edward apenas olha para mim, a expressão em seu rosto é algo que não consigo desvendar. Como quando você está procurando a palavra perfeita para descrever o que você está pensando e você não pode lembrar. Está logo ali e você simplesmente não consegue entendê-la.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele diz baixinho e eu olho para o chão, minha unha pintada de roxo lascada espreitando através da poeira cobrindo meus pés. Ele está usando tênis, e eu sorrio porque me lembram de um tempo quando as coisas eram muito menos complicadas.

"Eu sei que isto é estranho, com Lauren e tudo, mas-" Edward começa e eu não posso ficar um minuto a mais condescendente.

"Edward, eu estou bem. Está tudo bem, eu estou completamente bem. Tudo está bem." Malditos adjetivos, não me deixem agora!

Edward sorri e eu sei que ele pode ver através de mim. "Bom. Fico feliz que tudo esteja tão bem." Ele pisca para mim e, sem pensar, eu divertidamente o empurro com força no peito, tentando lutar contra seu sorriso contagiante.

"Ei!" Ele ri. "O que foi isso?"

"Você é um idiota." Eu rolo meus olhos, o que só incita outra risada.

"Então, eu quero pedir um favor. Você conhece uma enseada boa para acampar? Nós queremos dormir no rio no Quatro de Julho, nas barracas e eu meio que esperava que você nos ajudasse a encontrar um bom lugar." Ele pede.

"Oh. Hum, sim, eu conheço um lugar." Eu murmuro, um pouco desanimada.

"Vocês podem vir também. Você e Emmett e quem mais quiser, estão todos convidados." Edward diz rapidamente e eu luto contra a vontade de revirar meus olhos. Agora eu sou apenas considerada uma convidada como todos.

"Claro, soa bem. Vou deixar Emmett e todo mundo saber." Eu não posso nem olhar para ele.

"Legal. Bem, eu vejo você por aí." Edward diz calmamente. Mas ele não se move. Olho para cima ligeiramente para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, e eu simplesmente posso sentir a intensidade zumbindo em torno dele. Eu aspiro acentuadamente, meus olhos conectando com os seus e eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

E, por um segundo, em um pequeno momento de fraqueza, eu me deixo lembrar. Lembro-me das suas mãos em meus quadris, sua boca rolando com a minha, seu corpo pressionado duramente contra mim e eu posso vê-lo lembrando também. Ele sorri lentamente, seu cabelo caindo em seu rosto e a distração quebra a conexão. Pare de olhar para ele. Pare de desejar, pare de ter esperança. Você não pode tê-lo. Você está bem.

"Eu estou bem." Eu sussurro.

"Você certamente parece... bem." Edward sussurra de volta.

"Você provavelmente deve voltar para os seus... amigos." Eu murmuro e ele concorda. Ele sai pela porta dos fundos e eu posso finalmente respirar.

Eu não estou _tão_ bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Por que você insiste em convidá-lo para todos os lugares?" Eu silvo para o meu irmão quando pegamos as últimas sacolas de suprimentos de acampamento do barco.

"O quê? Só porque vocês tem alguma rivalidade desde a escola primária não significa que eu precise ter. Jacob é legal." Meu irmão diz. Sim, Jacob é de fato legal*****.

_*Aqui eles usam a palavra dope, que pode significar tanto 'legal' quanto 'estúpido', por isso o trocadilho mental da Bella._

"Tudo bem, mas se ele tentar qualquer coisa, eu vou te responsabilizar pessoalmente." Eu seguro as cadeiras sobre a cabeça, meus pés batendo através da água.

"Jacob não está mais na sua, Bella. Ele seguiu em frente. Não seja tão pretensiosa." Emmett repreende quando ele flutua a caixa de gelo para a praia.

"Tipo, está tão totalmente quente aqui. Será quente assim a noite toda?" Jessica e Lauren estão vestindo biquínis iguais em dois tons de rosa. Eu acho que elas foram fazer compras juntas, ou algo assim.

"Acostume-se, querida." Jacob sorri enquanto tira sua camiseta. "Certifique-se de passar protetor, nós não queremos que sua pele delicada fique queimada".

Oh, Deus, Jacob me dá arrepios. Eu não me importo com o que meu irmão diz, ele é tão inadequado às vezes. Quero dizer, ela tem um namorado.

Eu coloco as cadeiras dobradas ao longo da praia da enseada rochosa. Esta enseada é muito grande, grande o suficiente para três barracas e todas as nossas cadeiras e uma fogueira. Rose está enchendo uma das barracas com alimentos, enquanto Emmett, Alice e Mike colocam a cobertura. Olho de novo para ver Edward e Jasper cavando um buraco para o fogo. Jasper finalmente trocou de roupa, ele agora está usando um a sunga preta com sua camisa de botão. Meus olhos deslizam para Edward e eu congelo. Ele está agachado, revestindo o poço com pedras e ele está sem camisa. Os longos músculos das suas costas são esculpidos e definidos, seus ombros sardentos e já escurecidos. Eu fixo meu olhar nos dois pequenos frizos de cada lado da parte inferior da sua coluna, seu shorts pendurado baixo e revelando o alto da sua bunda, a pele branca pálida por trás dela contra o marrom das suas costas. Oh, santa merda. Serão três longos dias.

Exatamente então, outra forma passeia na minha linha de visão. Pele branca cremosa, pernas compridas e delgadas que conduzem a uma figura perfeitamente em forma em um biquíni rosa brilhante, seu cabelo quase branco fluindo pelas costas. Lauren. Ela se abaixa, sua maldita bunda perfeita agora bloqueando a minha visão, e puxa o shorts de Edward para cima. Ele gira ao redor, praticamente caindo, e seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu rapidamente desvio o olhar, enojada comigo mesma por olhar, e ainda mais furiosa por ter sido pega.

Procurando uma fuga, eu ando para a água sem me preocupar em retirar minha camisa e shorts. Eu boio sob a superfície, deixando a calma rodear minha cabeça. Fecho meus olhos e bloqueio o som e a visão e o cheiro, e permito-me sentir-me sem peso por um minuto. Prendo a respiração tanto quanto eu posso, meus pulmões gritando antes que eu suba à superfície. Eu suspiro para respirar e sinto o sol quente no meu rosto e forço meus olhos abertos. Desconecte, Bella. Você pode lidar com isso.

Eu posso lidar com isso.

Nós passamos o resto do dia sentados ao redor do acampamento, comendo sementes de girassol e carne seca. Jasper e Mike trazem a cerveja cedo, abrindo latas na hora do almoço e passando o resto do dia em uma névoa bêbada. Lauren e Jessica deitam ao sol, bebendo coquetéis de vinho e revivendo seu último ano do colégio e toda a merda fantástica que elas fizeram. Eu escuto tudo isso, mas eu só presto atenção às partes sobre Edward.

Eu descubro que Edward e Lauren foram à formatura juntos e que ele foi o orador oficial. Ele era o capitão do seu time de basquete e ele participa da maioria das "festas bombásticas" quando seus pais estão fora da cidade. As conversas dela me fazem pensar sobre ele. Ele vai a muitas festas em Seattle? Eu sei que ele disse que estava bêbado quando dormiu com Lauren, mas o que isso significa? Incomoda-me porque me faz questionar o que eu sei sobre Edward. Eu não o conheço como essas pessoas o conhecem. Eu não o conheço como Lauren o conhece. E se eu nem sequer o conheço de verdade, como posso confiar no que sinto por ele? É tudo uma bagunça no meu cérebro e sinto-me doente enquanto escuto a conversa delas em busca de pistas.

"Então, bela Bella, você tem um namorado?" Jessica me pergunta, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios.

"Um... não. Eu realmente não namoro." Eu murmuro, esperando que esta desculpa acabe com sua curiosidade.

"Sim, você tem. E quanto àquele cara hippie de esquerda, Garrett?" Alice pergunta enquanto se apoia nos cotovelos e eu quero estrangulá-la. Eu olho feio para ela e ela apenas balbucia a palavra "faísca" para mim e eu me pergunto o que diabos ela tem na manga.

"Ele é apenas um amigo." Eu digo sem pensar e ouço Edward bufar. Todos os nossos olhos se voltam para ele, seus olhos em seu caderno enquanto ele rabisca antes de olhar para cima.

"Oh, desculpe, eu acabei de lembrar de algo engraçado." Seus olhos ardem e eu olho para ele com desprezo. Pelo menos eu espero que seja desprezo, porque estou me sentindo um pouco desprezada.

"Algo como uma amizade com benefícios?" Lauren pergunta preguiçosamente e eu posso sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, esperando pela minha resposta.

"Não, ele foi meu parceiro na aula de Fotografia. Acabamos saindo para tomar uns sorvetes." Eu digo, meus olhos lentamente alcançando os de Edward e ele range os dentes e eu olho feio de volta. Como ele se atreve? Ele pode foder uma garota e depois trazê-la aqui, para o nosso lugar, e eu tenho que ser completamente legal. Eu não posso nem mesmo tomar sorvete com algum garoto idiota? É exatamente por isso que não podemos ser mais que amigos.

"Como, oh meu Deus, isso é tão romântico! O quão quente seria mandar ver em uma câmara escura? Muito fodidamente quente, certo? Certo?" Jessica fica viajando pensando em fantasias sexuais e estou muito grata que a conversa acabou. Eu tento não olhar para Edward de novo, mas eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim ainda.

Tento focar no meu livro, o calor sufocante pesado e deixando-me cansada. Os meninos jogam uma bola de futebol na água por um tempo. Emmett puxa Rose, Alice e Jacob para a câmara de ar atrás do barco, mas eu não consigo desenterrar a energia para andar junto. Edward escreve em seu caderno, enquanto Jasper dedilha preguiçosamente em um violão. Mike e Jessica decolam em várias "caminhadas pela natureza" e Lauren mastiga seu chiclete, soprando enormes bolhas rosas e as estourando alto até que, eventualmente, eu não aguento mais.

Eu lanço minha camiseta e shorts na minha cadeira, meu maiô esportivo azul de uma peça parecendo como uma matrona em comparação com os das outras meninas e eu atravesso a água. Eu flutuo nas minhas costas, desejando o conforto dos últimos verões e pensando que, talvez, eu devesse simplesmente pedir a Emmett para levar-me de volta para a marina esta noite. Quero dizer, os arranjos para dormir seriam complicados. Temos duas barracas para dez pessoas e, obviamente, Edward vai ficar com seus amigos. O que me deixa com meu irmão, Rose, Alice e Jacob. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de Edward estar naquela barraca com Lauren, suas pernas entrelaçadas, tocando, respirando, beijando, tão perto de mim. Talvez eu simplesmente vá dormir no barco.

Por que estou sendo essa vadia tão horrível e cheia de ciúmes? Eu odeio a maneira que eu não quero que Edward seja feliz com Lauren. Se ele gosta dela, ele deveria estar com ela. É tão injusto que eu jogue meus problemas nele, deixando-o desconfortável sobre querer estar com alguém. Ele não me deve nada. Isto não devia ser tão complicado.

Eu odeio esse meu lado que eu estou descobrindo. Eu realmente nunca fui uma pessoa ciumenta, mas, novamente, eu nunca realmente me importei o suficiente sobre qualquer coisa para justificar o ciúme. Estou acostumada a aceitar as coisas como elas são. É como o meu pai diz, há sempre alguém melhor que você, mas há sempre alguém que é pior. E isso não é tão ruim assim. Quero dizer, Edward ainda é meu amigo. Isso é apenas como tem que ser.

Emmett traz o barco de volta a tempo de começar a assar os cachorros-quentes. Ele constrói uma fogueira, empilhando madeira e nós assamos cachorro-quente lanceado em cabides de arame. As coisas estão melhores à noite, quando está escuro, quando eu não tenho que realmente ver o peito musculoso e o estômago de Edward e me lembrar da maneira que eles eram quando eu o tocava. Ainda está muito quente e nós damos mergulhos frequentes para nos refrescar. Eu amarro meu cabelo em um coque no alto da minha cabeça para mantê-lo fora das minhas costas.

"Ei, Bella, você quer uma cerveja?" Jasper me pergunta enquanto eu olho para o fogo, as chamas laranja e vermelha lambendo os lados do poço profundo de pedras. Olho para cima, esperando que o meu irmão diga a ele que não, mas Emmett está absorto em Rose. Oh, milagre.

"Bella não gosta de cerveja." Edward diz, pegando a lata da mão de Jasper e a abrindo para ele mesmo, ele a bebe em alguns goles maciços. Por alguma razão isso me irrita, como se ele soubesse tudo sobre mim quando eu realmente não o conheço.

"Sim, eu gosto." Eu digo indignada e Jasper sorri, atirando-me uma cerveja do refrigerador. Eu abro a lata, a espuma derramando sobre a abertura e no meu peito e colo e pelo meu braço. "Merda!" Eu amaldiçôo e lambo o meu braço e mão.

Uma toalha cai no meu colo e eu olho para cima para encontrar Edward me encarando, o fogo fazendo seus olhos dançarem e eu murmuro um agradecimento rápido e me limpo. Ele se senta novamente em sua cadeira, Lauren vindo sentar aos seus pés, as costas dela descansando contra as pernas dele. E isso dói, vê-los juntos desse jeito. Dói muito. Eu trago a lata de volta para os meus lábios e bebo. Eu nem sequer deixo que o líquido toque meu paladar, eu só engulo até que acabe.

Jasper se alegra e me joga outra e eu simplesmente não quero sentir nada. Então eu bebo de novo, um pouco da espuma vindo no meu nariz e isso me faz rir. De repente, Alice está ao meu lado na minha toalha, um cigarro aceso em uma mão e um baseado em outra enquanto Jacob senta em meu outro lado, seu braço quente e pesado caindo em meu ombro. Ela põe o papel nos meus lábios e eu inspiro, como eu vi Jacob fazer tantas vezes. A fumaça arde nos meus pulmões, fazendo-me engasgar e sufocar e eu tusso. Mas eu não me importo porque há outra cerveja na minha mão e eu não posso mais ver Edward.

Emmett conta a história sobre os Trackers novamente e como ele acha que eles foram abduzidos por alienígenas. É sempre o seu tema de escolha quando ele bebe.

"Há realmente aliens?" Jessica sussurra quando olha para o céu e eu dou risada. "Eles podem nos ver?"

"Tenho certeza que eles vêem tudo. A tecnologia deles tem que ser incrivelmente avançada." Emmett murmura.

"E por que eles viriam aqui, à nossa pequena cidadezinha de merda? Para pescar? Por que diabos eles viriam até aqui, Emmett?" Eu pergunto, minha voz grossa com o sarcasmo.

"Você sabe que estamos a poucos quilômetros de onde eles testam Armas Nucleares. Se você fosse uma forma de vida alienígena investigando um planeta estranho, para onde você iria?" Emmett diz persistentemente.

"Vegas. Eu iria para a porra de Vegas." Dou risada e Alice gargalha.

Algumas cervejas mais e eu estou girando. Eu puxo a erva para os meus lábios, o crepitar de papel queimando e da planta em minhas narinas. A enseada rochosa e as estrelas brilhando no céu giram ao meu redor, mesmo quando eu fecho meus olhos, e eu não posso dizer qual caminho é para cima. Eu deito nas minhas costas, a sujeira e pedras furando a minha pele suada e Jacob paira sobre mim, as estrelas girando em torno da sua cabeça. Elas parecem tão perto, como se eu pudesse estender a mão e agarrar as manchas brancas exatamente da escuridão. Eu levanto minha mão pesada e tento agarrar as estrelas, abrindo e fechando meu punho ao lado da cabeça de Jacob.

"Você está tão alta, pequena Swan." Ele diz e eu rio porque faz uns três anos desde que alguém me chamou disso e as palavras soam engraçadas vindas da boca de Jacob. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu só... Eu só... Eu quero abraçar as estrelas." Estou rindo tanto agora. Minhas palavras são ridículas até para mim mesma. Eu rolo para o meu lado, vagamente consciente da cabeça de Jacob em meu ombro, seu corpo tremendo com a risada. Tento sentar. Alice está deitada ao meu lado, soprando círculos de fumaça da sua boca rosada. Jasper dedilha seu violão, um cigarro entre seus lábios, enquanto Mike canta suavemente uma triste canção de auto-aversão que eu nunca ouvi antes. Meu irmão desapareceu, provavelmente para algum lugar com a sua Rose, deleitando-se na sua quase-relação de meio tempo. Jessica está vomitando nos arbustos, Lauren segurando seus longos cabelos encaracolados para fora do seu rosto e eu dou risadinhas. E então meus olhos caem em Edward.

Ele ainda está sentado em sua cadeira. Seus pés plantados na terra na frente dele, suas mãos agarrando os braços da cadeira e ele está olhando para mim.

Ele apenas está sentado ali, queimando o seu olhar em mim. Eu paro de rir, eu paro de respirar. Eu congelo e olho em seus olhos verdes que parecem brilhar de vermelho à luz do fogo. Seus dentes rangem juntos, seu rosto todo tenso e ele está _olhando _para mim.

"Bella, vamos para uma caminhada, Bella." Os lábios de Jacob estão na minha pele, seu hálito quente no meu ouvido e eu nunca pensei que eu ficaria enjoada com o som do meu próprio nome. "Bella, alguém já beijou você sob as estrelas?"

"Sim." Eu sussurro, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas quando eu olho para aqueles ardentes olhos verdes e eu simplesmente não aguento mais isso. Os lábios de Jacob ainda estão no meu pescoço e eu sinto como se fosse quebrar e amassar bem aqui na frente de todos e eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

"Pare, Jacob, pare com isso." Eu empurro seu braço e ele agarra meu pulso, seus dedos cavando minha pele.

"Bella, vamos lá. Você estava sentindo isso, não me diga que você não estava sentindo isso exatamente agora." Jacob cospe e eu olho para um Edward mortalmente tenso na ponta da sua cadeira.

"Tudo o que eu estou sentindo é nojo. Eu preciso me refrescar." Minha voz treme quando eu puxo meu pulso longe dele e atravesso na água. Eu desajeitadamente subo no barco e puxo um dos enormes botes de lona para o lado. A corda ainda está amarrada ao barco do passeio de mais cedo de Emmett e eu amarro o bote para a frente do barco. Eu subo no bote, minhas pernas penduradas sobre a borda enquanto me deixo flutuar na enseada. E eu choro. Sento-me no interior do bote de borracha, a lona quente e água enchendo o fundo do meu pequeno santuário, e eu choro, os efeitos do álcool e da maconha ainda espessos na minha cabeça. Como cheguei a este lugar, onde um Cheque de Pagamento bobo de verão pode me quebrar? Por que eu deixei Edward Cullen ter esse efeito em mim?

"Bella?" Eu sinto uma mão quente e úmida no meu pé e eu me arrasto para olhar sobre a borda.

"Posso sentar no seu bote?" Edward pergunta sem fôlego enquanto ele bóia na água. Seu cabelo molhado escorrendo nos seus olhos enquanto ele olha para mim através dos seus cílios escuros.

"Não, vá embora." Eu murmuro. Eu não quero que ninguém me veja assim, meus olhos inchados e vermelhos e eu chorando meu coração.

"Bella, só me deixe entrar no bote. Eu nadei por todo o caminho até aqui e eu vou desmaiar e me afogar se você não me deixar entrar no bote. Você quer isso em sua consciência?" Ele sorri, provocando, e eu volto a me esconder no meu bote.

"Obtenha o seu próprio bote." Eu respondo teimosamente e o sinto apertando do lado, seu pé aparecendo ao longo da borda.

"Não, eu não quero meu próprio bote. Eu quero compartilhar o seu." Seu rosto aparece, e depois seu ombro e o resto da sua perna quando ele rola para dentro do pequeno espaço, seu corpo molhado pressionado contra mim e eu perco a minha vontade de discutir com ele. Nós ficamos sentados, lado a lado, suas longas pernas debaixo do meu braço, meus joelhos dobrados, meus pés enfiados contra a pele lisa e quente da parte inferior das suas costas. Ele traça a cicatriz no meu joelho, seus dedos fazendo cócegas na pele danificada e eu não consigo respirar.

"Eu não deveria deixá-lo me tocar." Eu resmungo. "Era a minha regra para este verão. Nada de toques".

"Bem, isso é uma regra de merda." Edward diz, seus dedos agora correndo em círculos em volta do meu joelho.

"Pare, Edward. Simplesmente pare, por favor." Eu sussurro, meus olhos inundando com lágrimas novamente.

"Eu não quero parar." Edward resmunga desafiadoramente.

"Bem, você tem que parar." Eu digo asperamente enquanto gentilmente cutuco sua mão com o meu pé. "Jesus, Edward, sua namorada está _bem ali_".

"Lauren não é minha namorada. Ela nunca foi. Foi só... apenas uma vez. Ela só está aqui porque Jessica tem uma boca grande e a convidou. Não há nada entre nós, Bella." Edward repousa sua mão no meu joelho de novo, o canto dos seus lábios puxando para cima em um sorriso desigual.

Eu pisco, as palavras de Edward ressoando na minha cabeça. Ele está errado, há tudo entre nós.

"Você poderia ter me enganado." Eu aponto enquanto distraidamente puxo o cabelo nas suas pernas. "Eu não deveria ficar com ciúmes também. Essa era a minha outra regra. Não ser ciumenta".

"Você está com ciúme?" Edward me pergunta, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Bem, duh." Eu rolo meus olhos e a mão de Edward traça minha cicatriz novamente, enviando pequenos arrepios de formigamento às minhas pernas.

"Você não esconde isso muito bem." Edward provoca e eu chuto a sua mão do meu joelho novamente.

"Eu simplesmente odeio pensar que essas pessoas, seus amigos, eles conhecem este seu lado que eu não conheço. Quero dizer, comigo, o que você vê é o que eu sou. Eu não sou nada mais do que o que eu te mostro, Edward." Eu tento explicar.

"Do que você está falando? Você é a pessoa mais confusa do planeta. É como se você mantivesse todos os seus pensamentos trancados em sua cabeça e eu tenho que jogar as 20 perguntas para descobrir o que diabos você está pensando. Isso me irrita profundamente!" Edward diz, exasperado.

Eu olho para o céu novamente, tentando dar sentido a esses sentimentos e tentando encontrar as palavras para explicá-los. É tão difícil, porque eu nem sei o que eu quero explicar.

"O que você quer ser, Edward, quando você crescer?" Pergunto a ele com um sorriso, porque parece que estamos crescidos. Nós parecemos como os adultos, mas há uma parte de mim que ainda quer ser aquela menininha nadando na piscina do Tropicana e fingindo ser uma cantora de cabaré.

"Eu serei um médico, como meu pai." Ele diz calmamente. "Começarei a faculdade em setembro na Universidade de Washington e depois irei para a escola médica em Seattle. Assim como o meu pai".

"Não, eu disse o que você _quer_ ser? Eu quero ser uma cantora de cabaré em Las Vegas." Eu confesso e ele parece surpreso. "Oh, isso é realmente tão difícil de imaginar?"

"Sim, eu posso muito bem vê-la em um vestido de lantejoulas, e se espalhando sobre um piano de cauda." Edward ri e eu cavo suas costelas com o pé.

"Este não é o ponto. O ponto é olhar para dentro do seu coração. O que realmente queremos para o futuro?" Eu pressiono.

Edward não diz nada. Ele circula meu joelho de novo com o dedo, seus olhos focados nos padrões de desenho que ele está fazendo em minha pele.

"Não importa. Eu não posso ter." Edward murmura e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Sim, você pode! Você pode ter o que você quiser. Você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro ou circunstâncias. Você tem todas as oportunidades e tudo que você tem a fazer é simplesmente estender a mão e agarrá-la." Eu afirmo.

"Não é tão simples, Bella. Nem tudo que eu quero pode ser comprado." Edward olha para mim através do seu cabelo, seus olhos escuros com intensidade, sua mão apertando meu joelho. "Nem tudo pode ser resolvido com um cheque".

"Eu sei disso, Edward. Mas finja. Se você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o que você faria?"

Ele sorri, travessura em seus olhos enquanto seu aperto sobre o meu joelho diminui até seu delicado rastreamento novamente.

"Eu quero tocar piano no seu show." Ele diz e eu inalo fortemente. Então, eu não estava esperando essa resposta.

Eu quero tanto que isso seja verdade, que eu quase posso ver. Edward ficaria realmente elegante em um smoking preto e equilibrado atrás de um piano de cauda, seus longos dedos voando sobre as teclas brancas. Eu usaria um belo vestido azul safira de lantejoulas, meu cabelo enrolado em torno dos meus ombros em grandes cachos macios. Por um minuto eu esqueço da realidade e finjo que isso é real. Edward e eu vivendo em um apartamento de luxo em um dos hotéis de luxo em Las Vegas e fazendo amor à noite e acordando toda manhã juntos e comendo sorvete no café da manhã. É tudo tão ridículo, mas eu deixo minha mente entrar na fantasia apenas um minuto, apenas um maldito minuto de pura felicidade antes que eu sopre tudo e afaste isso.

Estamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, e eu me pergunto se ele está imaginando isso também, se ele se deixou entregar à fantasia.

"Eu realmente não quero ser médico." Edward diz calmamente. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu digo isso em voz alta".

"Você não tem que ser, Edward. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa." Eu digo a ele. "Escrever, ou jogar basquete, ou tocar piano, você pode fazer qualquer coisa".

Edward bufa. "Diga isso ao meu pai. Você sabe, ele jamais me viu jogar. Eu liderei a minha equipe na pontuação no Campeonato do Estado e ele não apareceu. Ele só me deixa jogar porque parece bom para uma aplicação da faculdade".

"Eu receio que eu fique presa nesta marina pelo resto da minha vida." Eu ofereço, tentando deixá-lo entrar na minha cabeça. "Eu nem sequer preciso realmente ir para a faculdade. Eu já sei tudo que eu preciso saber sobre o funcionamento da marina. Pagar uma faculdade seria apenas um desperdício".

"Você deveria ser uma fotógrafa, tirar fotos do rio e vendê-las. Você poderia fazer isso. Transforme o seu talento em algo que você possa fazer dinheiro e então você não vai precisar da marina".

"Não é que eu precise da marina, Edward. A marina, meu pai, meu irmão, eles precisam de mim. Eu não posso simplesmente ir embora, eu não posso simplesmente ir embora para longe da minha família." Eu desabafo. Confie em mim, eu poderia totalmente viver sem a marina.

"Minha mãe me fez ter aulas de piano quando eu tinha quatro anos. Um ano antes de ela morrer. Ela queria que eu fosse bem educado, tivesse atividades extracurriculares e essas coisas." Seus dedos circulam meu joelho de novo e eu não me incomodo em detê-lo mais. Eu apenas ouço, tentando segurar cada palavra.

"A primeira música que eu aprendi foi 'Brilha, Brilha, Estrelinha'. Eu a toquei um pouco antes de ela morrer. Eu não me lembro. Meu pai me disse. Meu pai disse que minha mãe estava tão orgulhosa de mim naquele dia e isso é tudo que eu quero fazer. Eu quero deixar minha mãe orgulhosa. Eu quero ser o homem que ela queria que eu fosse. É por isso que eu ainda toco piano, porque ela queria que eu tocasse. Ela queria que eu fosse um médico também, e eu não posso suportar a ideia de decepcioná-la. Eu apenas quero sempre deixá-la orgulhosa".

Eu nunca ouvi Edward falar da sua mãe desta forma antes. Eu quase não o ouvi falar dela, para ser honesta. Eu não posso acreditar que ele está compartilhando isso comigo, e deixando-me vê-lo em sua forma mais vulnerável. Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não sei se há alguma coisa que eu possa dizer. Tudo o que penso em dizer soa quase perverso em comparação.

"Eu nunca disse a ninguém isso também." Edward passa a mão pelo meu tornozelo agora, seu braço enrolado apertado ao redor das minhas pernas. Ele está abraçando as minhas pernas. Ele só precisa de um abraço. Eu posso dar isso a ele. Eu me movo no pequeno espaço e rastejo em seu colo e eu o abraço. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, meu rosto pressionado no seu ombro e eu apenas o abraço. Eu posso sentir seu corpo tenso relaxar, seus braços envolverem em torno da minha cintura e ele me aperta com força. Nós não nos movemos por um longo tempo, apenas sentados lá embrulhados juntos e flutuando na água calma e escura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward vai embora duas semanas mais tarde com seus amigos, seu Volvo prata saindo da marina e é apenas julho. Estou frustrada e triste e doente do meu estômago, mas a memória do que Edward compartilhou comigo no rio ligeiramente preenche o vazio. Eu trabalho na loja e saio com Alice quando tenho tempo, já que Rose gasta cada hora acordada com o meu irmão.

Eu não sei exatamente quando Alice se torna minha amiga, mas eu agora vejo que nós temos mais em comum do que eu pensava inicialmente. Ela se sente deslocada, presa entre Rose, o cérebro, e Edward, o menino-prodígio. Ela acha que a faculdade é um desperdício e não pode suportar a ideia de passar os próximos quatro anos da sua vida estudando novamente. E ela está apaixonada por um cara que ela não pode ter.

"Ele nem sabe que eu existo, Bella." Alice geme enquanto nós nos sentamos nos balanços. Ela ainda está falando sobre Jasper. "Quero dizer, se ele quisesse ficar comigo, ele teria tentado, certo?"

"Eu não sei, Alice, talvez ele pense que você está fora do seu alcance. Você é como uma mulher mais velha inatingível." Eu não tenho ideia do que estou falando. Eu só quero fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"Tudo o que isso realmente significa é que ele simplesmente não gosta de mim _o suficiente." _Alicediz quando se inclina para trás no balanço, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás quando ela vira de cabeça para baixo.

"Isso não é verdade, talvez ele goste muito de você e isso é o que o assusta." Eu sugiro.

"Não, se ele realmente gostasse de mim, então nada seria capaz de ficar em seu caminho, nem ele mesmo." Alice diz da sua posição de cabeça para baixo, seus cabelos ao redor da sua cabeça. "Você sabe, posições invertidas deveriam estimular seu cérebro".

"Você é tão estranha." Eu digo e Alice ri um grande sorriso de cabeça para baixo.

"Mas, pense nisso. Amor envolve risco e sacrifício do orgulho e do ego. O amor está dizendo aqui estou eu, você pode me rejeitar, mas eu prefiro lidar com a dor e descobrir do que o desejo em silêncio e nunca saber. Se Jasper não está disposto a assumir um risco, ele realmente não me quer." Alice puxa-se em posição vertical para fazer seu ponto.

"Você não está exatamente se jogando sobre o altar de sacrifício agora, está?" Eu brinco.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. Ele tem que fazer o sacrifício. Eu sou um prêmio, e Jasper deve ter que fazer _alguma __coisa_ para me ganhar." Alice tem andado lendo a Cosmo novamente. Estou começando a pensar que a Cosmo deveria vir com um aviso, ou algo assim.

"Bem, eu não quero ser um prêmio. Isso me faz pensar naquelas merdas de animais empalhados no carnaval. Isso não deveria ser dos dois lados? Você sabe, como yin e yang, dar e receber, ervilhas e cenouras?" Eu defendo.

"Drew e Corey." Alice diz melancolicamente.

"Quem?" Eu pergunto a ela confusa e ela olha para mim, incrédula.

"Você está brincando comigo? Qual é, você, tipo, vive em um vácuo na mídia, ou algo assim?" Alice pergunta sarcasticamente.

"Sim, muito." Eu resmungo.

"Oh! Eu esqueci! Eu tenho o seu presente de aniversário lá em casa. Edward me deu instruções estritas para não dar a você até o momento que fôssemos embora." Alice diz com uma piscadela e eu olho para ela com surpresa. Eu meio que me acostumei aos presentes de Edward. Eles fazem o final do verão não parecer tão sombrio, mas eu apenas imaginei que ele tivesse esquecido este ano.

"É um livro." Alice derrama e eu dou risada. "Eu olhei depois que ele foi embora. Ei, você tem um CD player?"

"Não, apenas o bom e velho cassete para mim." Eu digo. Meu pai se recusa a comprar um CD player porque então ele terá que substituir todas as suas fitas cassete por CDs, e ele acha que é um desperdício. Talvez eu possa pedir para a minha mãe dar-me um no meu aniversário.

"Bem, eu vou deixar uma fita para você então. Há uma banda local que eu quero que você ouça. Eles têm um som totalmente original, como se os Sex Pistols e Black Sabbath tivessem um bebê. Eu acho que eles serão muito famosos." Alice levanta do balanço e nós voltamos para a sua casa.

"Como é o nome?" Eu pergunto a ela, meus pés arrastando através do cascalho.

"Nirvana".

As ondas quentes de umidade estão rolando e trazendo as tempestades. O ar cheira a chuva e eu suspiro. O verão acabou e eu estou começando a voltar à minha mentalidade solitária novamente. Eu ainda não tenho ideia do que farei comigo mesma pelo próximo ano. O pensamento de ficar aqui a cada minuto de cada dia faz mal ao meu estômago e eu posso sentir a ansiedade brotando em meu peito. Talvez eu faça algumas aulas na Faculdade Comunitária. Talvez eu possa ir morar com a minha mãe, só para ficar longe da marina por um tempo.

Eu sigo Alice através da porta da garagem, o interior impecável e limpo de quaisquer evidências dos seus habitantes. Tudo está embalado e guardado. Os Cullen estarão saindo na parte da manhã.

Alice me entrega uma sacola listrada que estava no balcão e eu vasculho o papel de seda amarelo e retiro um livro grande e quadrado. Está encadernado em couro vermelho e cheio de pergaminhos pretos espessos e pesados. As páginas estão em branco e eu olho para Alice procurando respostas.

"É um portfólio. Para as suas fotografias." Alice sorri e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Eu nem sequer tento combatê-las, porque estou emocionalmente esgotada e este presente, isto é exatamente o fôlego de confiança que eu preciso agora. Como ele sabia que isso era exatamente o que eu precisava?

"Oh não, o que está errado?" Alice pergunta e eu enxugo meu rosto com as costas da minha mão.

"Está tudo ótimo, Alice, de verdade. Eu só estou confusa. Por que ele faz coisas assim?" Eu pergunto a ela e ela me puxa para um abraço apertado.

"Porque ele ama você." Ela diz no meu ombro.

"Talvez." Eu sussurro. "Mas nós duas sabemos que isso não é o suficiente".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella mostrando seu trabalho com as fotos... Edward aparecendo com amigos e indo embora mais cedo... temos o surgimento de Jasper, mas tb de Jessica e Lauren... e, como sempre, mais um final de nos fazer chorar..._

_Espero que vc's estejam gostando da história, já que as reviews diminuíram muito... Vamos lá, pessoal, não custa nada vc's mexerem seus dedinhos e comentarem, afinal, nós tivemos o trabalho de traduzir a fic todinha e como eu já disse milhões de vezes, ela é linda! E o próximo capítulo eu realmente só postarei se vc's atingirem a meta!_

_Capítulo no domingo se chegar a **780** reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. 8 – Aquela vez em que usei o biquíni

**Capítulo 8 - Aquela vez em que usei o biquíni**

_1990_

_O R.E.M. grava o seu sétimo álbum, "Out of Time"._

_A comédia animada "Os Simpsons" vai ao ar pelo canal Fox pela primeira vez._

_Operação Escudo do Deserto* começa assim que os Estados Unidos e Reino Unido enviam tropas ao Kuwait._

_*Operação Escudo do Deserto: resposta dos Estados Unidos e Reino Unido à invasão do Kuwait pela infantaria mecanizada e unidades de tanque da Guarda Republicana Iraquiana, para deter uma possível invasão da Arábia Saudita. Posteriormente, essa operação foi substituída pela Operação Tempestade do Deserto._

* * *

_Tradução: Larissa Catanhede_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Eu simplesmente sinto que posso ser eu mesmo perto de você. Você conhece o meu verdadeiro eu." Garrett murmura através do telefone.

"Uh-huh." Eu digo no telefone pressionado entre a minha orelha e ombro, o fio me ligando até a cozinha. Mudo para as últimas páginas do meu livro e dou uma olhada no fim para ver o que acontece. Não consigo suportar ler todo um livro a menos que eu vá gostar do final. Na verdade, eu já sei o final. Garrett me fez assistir _A Caçada ao Outubro Vermelho_ nos cinemas há uns meses e sugeriu que eu lesse o livro. Eu queria ver _Uma Linda Mulher_, mas nós decidimos no pedra-papel-ou-tesoura e eu lancei papel quando deveria ter lançado pedra. Eu devia ter pensado melhor. Eu sempre vou com pedra.

"Quando estamos juntos, eu simplesmente me sinto tão conectado a você. Como se houvesse esta eletricidade entre nós, algo cósmico atraindo nós dois juntos." Ele diz em um sussurro baixo e eu reviro meus olhos. Garrett é realmente apaixonado, mas eletricidade? Eu soava como uma meia enfiada nas costas da sua camiseta do R.E.M., ou algo assim. Talvez eu deva sugerir uma secadora.

"Bella? Você esta aí? Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Hum?" Eu pergunto, assustada pelo lamento da minha lavadora.

"Eu disse, você deveria vir e podemos dirigir até o ponto. E talvez chegar até um ponto nós mesmos, se você entende o que eu quero dizer." Ele diz em uma voz baixa e penso que ele está tentando ser sedutor.

Eu não sei o que ele quer dizer. Garrett nunca sequer me levou _àquele_ ponto.

Depois da minha conversa com Alice no verão passado, eu comecei a sair com Garrett. Vamos ao cinema e tomamos sorvetes. Vamos para passeios de barco e eu tiro fotos e Garrett fala sobre as suas aulas. Nós brincamos e temos tudo bem feito além de selar o acordo. Abençoado seja o seu coração, mas Garrett não pode me dar um orgasmo para salvar sua vida.

Felizmente, eu me tornei bastante experiente na área do auto-serviço, muito obrigada, Cosmo.

Confie em mim, eu quero que Garrett me dê um orgasmo, mas não consigo relaxar quando estou com ele. Minha mente simplesmente não para de pensar. Penso em como sobre tudo o que ele fala é o governo e dinheiro e o futuro. Penso no que farei com a minha vida, como eu me sinto como se estivesse nadando em círculos, e como eu odeio trabalhar na loja. Penso na fotografia e como vou conseguir o dinheiro para pagar por mais produtos químicos. Perguntei ao Sr. Banner se posso usar o ampliador da escola de vez em quando se eu levar os meus próprios materiais e ele disse que posso ir depois das aulas, mas eu tenho que fazer todo o outro desenvolvimento em casa. Penso em como eu quero tentar algo com a minha velha câmera Polaroid, ou o que aconteceria se eu tentasse uma nova técnica de coloração. E penso _nele_.

Não posso tirá-lo da minha cabeça, sobretudo quando estou sendo tocada lá. É como se a minha virilha tivesse algum sensor de memória de Edward e não importa o que eu tente, cada vez que Garrett coloca a sua mão na minha calcinha, vejo vermelho.

Eu não vejo como este problema pode ser consertado com sexo. Quero dizer, realmente, por que se preocupar? Não sou louca de pensar que esta relação com Garrett esteja indo a qualquer lugar. O meu coração simplesmente não está nisso. Ele não espera muito, ele não reivindicava nada mais do que eu dou e ele não me sufoca com a atenção. Mas eu sei que esta relação não vai nunca chegar ao ponto.

"Um, ok. Eu o encontrarei em 20 minutos." Eu digo a ele e desligo. Troco de roupa, colocando a minha combinação de ilhó branca favorita com meu shorts cáqui. Penteio meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto, colocando-o para trás em uma trança grossa. Eu até coloco rímel e gloss antes de sair para a varanda, só para ver que a casa dos Cullen está toda iluminada. Eles estão aqui.

Eu sei que seria errado deixar Garrett por Edward. Eu sei disso. E, ainda assim, eu desejo isso. Oh Deus, eu sou tão patética! Tudo que eu quero é descer correndo até o balanço para ver se ele está lá. Tenho aproximadamente cinco minutos. Posso dar uma olhada e ainda chegar até Garrett a tempo. Se eu correr. E rápido.

Meus pés com sandálias deslizam algumas vezes nos pedregulhos sujos enquanto eu corro para as docas. Eu reduzo a velocidade a um caminhar rápido, meu coração martelando no meu peito e o suor ensopando as costas da minha camisa. Tenho certeza que meu rosto está vermelho beterraba e esfrego o suor das minhas bochechas com as costas da minha mão. Posso vê-lo nos balanços da calçada. Ele está sozinho, balançando lentamente no velho balanço e ele parece muito grande para ele, suas longas pernas cruzadas na sua frente. Ele ainda está vestindo sua roupa de Seattle, pólo, shorts jeans e AllStar e ele está tomando um sorvete arco-íris de frutas Push-Up.

Ele levanta os olhos e congela quando me vê. Seus olhos muito obviamente vagam e eu olho para baixo, pensando se estou expondo algo que não deveria. Mas tudo parece bem e eu não sei por que ele me está olhando assim.

"O que você está olhando, estranho?" Pergunto com um sorriso e sento-me no balanço ao lado dele. Ele me oferece um Big Otis e levanto os olhos para ele. Não apenas eu sou patética, mas sou também completamente previsível. Ótimo.

"Eu quase pensei que você não viria e eu teria que comer isto eu mesmo." Ele diz entre lambidas. "Eu estava quase ansiando por isso".

"O sorvete me chamou." Eu digo, rasgando o pacote de plástico e dando uma grande mordida do chocolate que cobria o sanduíche de biscoito. "Você parece um pouco assustador aqui nos balanços, oferecendo sorvete para meninas".

"E quanto a você? Toda arrumada e aliciando meninos no playground." Edward suavemente bate o seu balanço no meu, seus lábios cor de rosa e sujos de xarope. "O que há de errado com os seus olhos?"

"É apenas rímel." Eu digo defensivamente.

"Eu sei, está todo borrado." Sua mão segura o meu rosto, seu polegar esfregando através da minha bochecha suada e eu tento fingir que está completamente bem os seus dedos limpando o rímel do meu rosto.

"Obrigada." Eu murmuro através de outra grande mordida e ele ri. Ele termina o seu sorvete e amassa o pacote enquanto um rosto de alguma forma familiar perambula para fora da loja geral. Usando uma camiseta com longas calças pretas enfiadas dentro de grandes botas pretas, uma camisa de flanela amarrada em volta da sua cintura e um colar de minúsculas conchas redondas em volta do seu pescoço está Jasper.

"Ei, linda." Jasper diz para mim, seu longo cabelo ondulado caindo pelo seu rosto e eu ruborizo. Ele desembrulha um Blow Pop e coloca o canudo na sua boca. "Cara, aquela garota lá dentro é uma cadela raivosa".

"Leah não é uma cadela. Ela apenas tem uma tolerância baixa para besteiras. Você a estava alimentando com besteiras, Jasper?" Pergunto sarcasticamente. Ele nem sequer a conhece e acha que pode simplesmente dizer coisas assim?

"Claro que não. Eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro." A voz de Jasper é baixa e suave e eu não acredito nele por nem um segundo.

"Bom, enfim, Bella, para onde você vai toda arrumada?" Edward pergunta, virando a caixa nos seus dedos.

"Nenhum lugar importante." Eu respondo e lambo o último chocolate dos meus dedos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Por favor, Leah? Por favor? Eu trabalharei duas semanas por você." Eu imploro e Leah apenas revira seus olhos. Estou tentando convencê-la a trabalhar toda a semana por mim. Dr. Cullen alugou uma casa flutuante e Emmett e eu fomos convidados para passar a semana com eles. É meio que uma celebração pela formatura de Rose na faculdade. Ela será uma advogada, o que significa que ela voltará à faculdade, mas ela concluiu o primeiro grau, ou algo assim.

Meu irmão está agora totalmente firme na administração da marina. Ele desistiu da faculdade e, durante o inverno, persuadiu meu pai a livrar-se dos barcos de remo e caiaques e comprar alguns JetSkis para que pudéssemos alugar, em vez disso. Os negócios estavam um pouco devagar. Os Black até deixaram cair seus preços, e Jacob esteve procurando outro emprego. Lá simplesmente não há trabalho suficiente para todos os meninos, mesmo com Jared longe na faculdade e Embry morando na Califórnia. De qualquer maneira, meu pai está estressado sobre a grande compra e está fazendo Emmett passar o verão empurrando aluguéis de JetSkis para compensar o erro estúpido. Isso não é realmente culpa dele, como ele deveria saber que a economia faria um mergulho de nariz para baixo?

Pelo menos ele persuadiu o Dr. Cullen a alugar dois deles junto com a casa flutuante e planeja ir à enseada durante alguns dias. Eu realmente quero ficar na casa flutuante a semana inteira, realmente como, realmente mesmo. Meu pai disse não no início. Ele disse que eu tenho que trabalhar, então eu me demiti. Sim, eu olhei no rosto do meu pai e disse, "Eu me demito então". E ele riu de mim. Depois de algumas horas berrando e gritando, nas quais eu usei a carta de "Eu tenho 18 anos, eu posso ir embora se eu quiser" meia dúzia de vezes, meu pai disse que eu poderia ir se pudesse conseguir que Leah cobrisse o meu horário. Ele pensa que isto é impossível.

Leah olha para mim e enruga seus lábios. Agora que Emily e Sam têm a sua própria casa, Leah voltou para a sua casa. Eu realmente não sei por que ela abandonou a faculdade, mas Seth alistou-se no exército depois que se formou e tenho certeza que isto pode ter algo a ver com a decisão. Ela perguntou ao meu pai se pode trabalhar na loja durante todo o ano e ele concordou. Tenho que dizer, estou meio que feliz que ela esteja de volta. Pelo menos agora eu não estou sozinha aqui todo o tempo.

"Tudo bem, duas semanas e," eu suspiro, porque eu realmente, realmente odeio fazer isto, "limparei os banheiros durante um mês." Fisicamente dói dizer essas palavras.

"Fechado." Leah resmunga e, sem pensar, eu jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Agora, saia daqui, a sua alegria está malditamente quase me sufocando".

Uma semana depois, encontro-me deitada no telhado da casa flutuante com Alice e Rose enquanto o Dr. Cullen procurava por uma enseada. Jasper e Edward nos rodeiam nos JetSkis, acelerando para a frente e então dando a volta e acenando para nós. Os meninos usam esses grandes shorts de lona na água, renunciando às sungas este ano e eu imagino que este deve ser um novo estilo, ou algo assim. Como predito, Alice está usando um dos seus maravilhosos biquínis, este ano é de uma estampa lilás. Rose usa um biquíni preto e eu comprei um novo traje de banho há alguns dias somente para esta viagem.

Fiz compras com a minha mãe em Vegas e, sob a pressão da influência materna, fiz algo que nunca pensei que eu faria. Experimentei um biquíni e gostei dele. Então, porque eu amo me colocar em situações constrangedoras, eu o comprei. Não sei o que eu estava pensando. Certo, isto não é exatamente verdadeiro, eu sei exatamente o que eu estava pensando e nada disso era bom. Eu estava pensando no ano passado e como todas as garotas eram fabulosas nos seus biquínis e eu parecia uma completa desmazelada. Eu estava pensando sobre como Edward gostou de Lauren e como ela era tão confiante em seu reduzido biquíni e deixou-me irritada que eu não pudesse ser confiante também. Eu estava pensando sobre como o verde do biquíni combina com a cor dos olhos de Edward quando estamos na água. Não estou dizendo que não tive motivos velados. Estou apenas dizendo que comprei a maldita coisa.

O único problema é a minha barriga tão inacreditavelmente branca. Esta pele nunca antes viu a luz do dia e eu meio que pareço ridícula. Meus braços e pernas são dourados e minha barriga parece como se tivesse rolado no alvejante. Em algumas semanas isso nem será perceptível, mas neste momento a minha barriga brilha como uma pálida bóia luminosa.

"É melhor você passar protetor solar." Edward disse quando me viu a primeira vez no pequeno traje, as cordas enfeitadas com contas amarradas nos meus quadris, pescoço e costas. "Você vai fritar aqui fora".

Foi isso. Essa foi a única reação que consegui dele. Ele nem sequer olhou para os meus peitos, e eu rapidamente me escondi embaixo da minha regata, sentindo-me uma tola por pensar que eu posso usar um biquíni. Quem eu estava engando? Eu não fico confiante no meu novo traje, porque eu _não_ estou confiante no meu novo traje.

Dr. Cullen encontra uma enseada bonita e grande a aproximadamente 30 quilômetros rio acima e ancora a casa flutuante. Há mais do que espaço suficiente para dormir. Alice, Rose e eu ficaríamos no grande sofá que também é uma cama na sala de estar, os meninos pegaram as camas de beliche no quarto e o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen dormiriam na suíte. Quando penso sobre passar uma semana inteira com Edward, lembro-me do ano passado quando Alice estava surtando sobre Jasper. Eu entendi agora, a antecipação de tudo isso. Dormindo em quartos apertados, vendo-o de manhã com bafo e, sim, essas coisas deixam-me um pouco nervosa. Não que isso importe. Edward e eu somos apenas amigos.

Nós nos estabelecemos na enseada e Emmett nos encontra à tarde. Tomamos a trilha e Edward coleta rochas. Nós nadamos e a Sra. Cullen faz espaguete e pão de alho com alho de verdade para o jantar e foi o melhor espaguete que eu já provei. Jantamos no conforto da casa flutuante com ar condicionado e eu comi até que eu estivesse cheia e depois tivemos sundaes de sobremesa. O Dr. e a Sra. Cullen se retiram para a sua suíte no fim do longo e estreito corredor por volta das nove e, com um deslizar da sua fina porta de madeira, somos deixados sozinhos. Emmett e Rose vão direto para o topo do telhado do deque, e eu faço uma nota mental para não me sentar em nenhuma mobília lá em cima sem colocar uma toalha primeiro.

Edward de pijama é simplesmente confuso. O short justo de basquete e a velha camiseta de uniforme sem mangas do Chicago Bulls são como algo entre a sua vida em Seattle e seus verões comigo. É simplesmente tão mais pessoal vê-lo de pijama, e eu não sei por que. Eu vi Edward com muito menos roupa. Eu _toquei _Edward com muito menos roupa, mas percebo tudo sobre ele de pijama. Noto como os músculos magros esticam linhas apertadas em volta do seu bíceps e ombros. Noto como quando ele se mexe, a sua camisa sobe e expõe seus ossos do quadril e aquela gloriosa entrada que eles fazem no seu baixo ventre. Noto os pelos finos nas suas pernas, suas panturrilhas bem definidas de anos de praticar esportes. Edward de pijama está confortável e relaxado e isso me afeta de um modo totalmente novo. Pijamas são todo dia, não importa onde ele esteja. Pijamas são rotina. Pijamas são quase vida real.

Uma vez no banheiro, eu tiro o meu biquíni e inspeciono o dano. Eu inspeciono a pele da minha barriga. Está um pouco sensível, o branco pastoso apenas cor de rosa e estou contente que decidi usar minha regata. Tomo um banho rápido, lavo meu cabelo e dou às minhas pernas e axilas uma depilação meia-boca, deixando a água quente pinicar a minha leve queimadura de sol. Passo um pouco de loção de aloe vera depois de me enxugar e coloco minha calcinha e shorts de algodão. Estou prestes a colocar minha camisa de dormir quando percebo que esqueci meu sutiã em casa. Merda! Eu raramente o uso, eu passo cada dia em traje de banho, então não estou realmente surpresa totalmente por não ter considerado precisar dele aqui. Puxo a minha camisa por cima da minha cabeça e inspeciono. É larga o suficiente, você mal pode notar. Posso provavelmente conseguir um sutiã de Alice, mas então percebo que isto é estúpido. Quem usa um sutiã para dormir? Não seja tão puritana, Bella. Eles são somente peitos.

Jasper está inclinado contra a parede e um sorriso lento se espalha pelos seus lábios enquanto eu saio do banheiro.

"É todo seu." Eu murmuro.

"Obrigado." Jasper diz com um sorriso afetado. "Camisa bonita, Mulher Maravilha. Mas você esqueceu os seus braceletes dourados".

"Sim." Acho que esqueci algumas outras coisas.

"Você sabe, você meio que parece com ela." Seus olhos não deixam o meu rosto.

"Ela é uma Amazona." É a única coisa na qual eu consigo pensar para dizer. A boca de Jasper forma um sorriso largo de Gato Cheshire e eu viro ao redor e o deixo no corredor. Isso foi esquisito, certo? Essa foi simplesmente uma conversa esquisita.

Eu me deixo cair no sofá ao lado de Alice. Ela está sentada de pernas cruzadas nesse minúsculo short curto e uma regata. É óbvio que ela não está usando sutiã também e eu meio que suspiro de alívio. O plano é assistir os dois primeiros filmes de _O Poderoso Chefão_ porque, ao que parece, eles estão fazendo um terceiro. Ela tem um enorme pote de pipoca junto dela e há uma tonelada de doces espalhados no balcão; alcaçuz, Abba Zaba*****, jujubas, Fun Dipes**** **e Pixy Stix. Edward está no balcão, servindo-se de Coca, ainda de pijama.

_*Abba Zaba: um caramelo de amendoim._

_**Fun Dipes: é similar ao Pixy Stix, que é um pó azedinho._

"Sério, eu não sei nem por que eles estão fazendo um terceiro. É redundante, como bater em um cavalo morto." Edward diz. Ele levanta seus olhos para mim por um instante e logo seus olhos se foram.

"Mais como bater na cabeça de um cavalo morto?" Eu rio. Edward revira seus olhos com a minha provocação e Alice bufa ao meu lado, mas eu não me preocupo. Estou apenas tentando fingir que não odeio o fato de Edward mal conseguir olhar para mim. Ele não deve pensar que pijama é uma coisa tão grande como eu penso. Ele provavelmente já viu muitas garotas de pijama.

Ele anda através do sofá, o lugar atualmente ocupado pela pipoca, e acena para Alice tirar a tigela. Alice apenas olha para ele, apontando sua cabeça na minha direção e o significado óbvio. Ele não queria sentar ao meu lado. Sinto o meu estômago revirar e olho para ele sem acreditar. Ele não quer sentar ao meu lado. Nós deveríamos ser amigos, nós fizemos promessa de dedinho. Por que ele não quer sentar ao meu lado?

Exatamente então, Jasper sai do banheiro em sua calça de moletom e alguma camiseta de banda e se joga ao meu lado, como se não fosse nada de mais. Alice e eu olhamos para Edward agora enquanto ele recusa a encontrar o nosso olhar. Ele aperta o play no vídeo cassete e senta no chão ao lado dos pés de Alice e eu sinto como se quisesse dar um pontapé na cabeça dele.

"Você quer um refrigerante, Bella?" Alice me pergunta enquanto a música tema começa.

"Não, obrigada." Eu murmuro quando ela me cutuca e me dá uma olhada. "Um, acho que eu vou pegar um Fun Dip, no entanto." Eu digo, entendendo a dica e começo a levantar do meu lugar, assim Alice pode se mover.

Jasper frustra todos os nossos planos, no entanto, porque ele me empurra para o sofá. "Vou pegar, estou indo pegar um refrigerante, de qualquer maneira. Você quer mais alguma coisa? Alice, você quer um Fun Dip?"

"Você não faz ideia." Alice murmura sob sua respiração e eu tento não rir. Jasper olha para ela, confuso, e ela apenas sacode a sua cabeça dizendo não.

Jasper serve-se de refrigerante e pega dois Fun Dip do balcão e Alice me dá um olhar novamente. Eu dou de ombros, insegura quanto ao que ela quer que eu faça e começo a escapar, mas ela agarra o meu braço e sacode a sua cabeça quando Jasper apaga a luz da sala de estar e senta de volta. Ele sorri para mim no brilho da televisão, entregando-me o doce e eu murmuro obrigada.

"Um dia, e esse dia talvez nunca chegue, ligarei para que você faça um serviço para mim." Jasper diz no meu ouvido, sua respiração quente no ar fresco da sala fazendo o cabelo da minha nuca arrepiar. Ele deixa seu braço contra o meu corpo e sua perna está pressionada contra a minha. Deus sagrado! Jasper está dando em cima de mim?

Eu olho para Alice pelo canto do meu olho. Seus olhos estão vidrados na tela e tenho certeza que ela o ouviu. Ela está chateada, posso ver isso na linha fina dos seus lábios enrugados. É a mesma expressão que Leah faz sempre que alguém menciona o lugar de armazenamento de barco dos Black.

Abro o doce, lambendo o palito de açúcar e o mergulhando no pó azedo e, no momento em que a bala está na minha língua, meus olhos mudam para Edward. Eu olhos para o lado do seu rosto. Suas costeletas estão desarrumadas, seu maxilar coberto de barba por fazer. O jeito que a luz bate contra o seu perfil é completamente de tirar o fôlego. Eu gostaria de ter coragem de pegar a minha câmera e tirar foto dele. Deus, Edward é incrível em preto e branco.

Repentinamente, o seu perfil desaparece e os seus olhos verdes inundam os meus. Eu afasto o meu olhar e tento focar na televisão. Quero ir até ele. Quero sentar no chão com ele e deixá-lo me apalpar sob a minha camisa na escuridão, e eu me odeio por isso. Não sei por que isto é tão difícil, por que a minha ânsia por Edward não tinha desaparecido. Está sempre lá, roendo-me e pergunto-me se isso algum dia irá embora. Edward é tão inteligente e lindo e ele tem dinheiro, muito dinheiro, e não há nenhum modo que alguém como eu possa se igualar a ele, não realmente. Aqui somos iguais, quando ele está na sua roupa de rio, quando ele precisa de mim para encontrar ilhas ou mostrar-lhe como esquiar ou montar um JetSki. Aqui nos equilibramos. Não tenho nada para oferecer a ele fora da marina.

"Preciso de uma bebida. Alguém mais precisa de algo enquanto estou de pé?" Alice diz quando se levanta e vai até a cozinha. Os meninos balançam suas cabeças, mas eu a sigo. Pego um pedaço de alcaçuz e o mergulho no meu Fun Dip, desejando doces. Alice coloca para mim uma Coca e eu hesito no balcão, bebendo meu refrigerante e comendo meu alcaçuz mergulhado em pó azedo. Estou completamente tensa entre a atenção de Jasper e o desprezo de Edward. Por favor, Alice, simplesmente sente ao lado de Jasper. Por favor, aceite a porra do risco e sente ao lado dele.

Ela não senta. Ela senta no seu mesmo lugar e eu suspiro. Cara, ela é tão fracote. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu sentarei ao lado de Jasper novamente, não depois que ele respirou no meu pescoço. Agarro uma das mantas e travesseiros da enorme pilha que vai se tornar a nossa cama depois e me enrolo no chão. Deito em frente da televisão com todos os três às minhas costas.

Em algum lugar quando Sonny leva um tiro, eu adormeço. Quando acordo, a sala está escura e Alice esta desmaiada no sofá. Os meninos desapareceram e não vejo Rose, então imagino que ela ainda esteja no telhado com o meu irmão, o que me faz querer vomitar um pouco. Está muito, muito tranquilo na noite morta do deserto e estou absolutamente acordada. Começo a pensar em Edward adormecido no seu quarto somente a alguns metros de mim. Posso andar furtivamente até o seu quarto. Posso subir na sua cama. Posso tocá-lo e deixá-lo me tocar e eu seria feliz.

E então ele partirá no fim do verão e eu ficarei de coração partido. Sinto uma torção na minha barriga e não consigo mais ficar deitada aqui. Afasto a minha manta e ando até a cozinha. Procurando por um conforto confessionário, eu pego um alcaçuz no balcão. Eu mastigo o palito vermelho e abro o freezer, tirando o pequeno pote de cookies e creme. Quase me sinto mal por invadir e atacar a cozinha dos Cullen, mas preciso de açúcar. Preciso de distração, preciso de algo para levar a minha mente para longe de Edward e o seu pijama. Edward e as suas namoradas. Edward e seus ossos do quadril.

Tiro uma colher grande da gaveta e a enterro no alívio cremoso e frio. Pulando para o balcão, afogo as minhas tristezas no sorvete congelado na escuridão da cozinha.

Uma silhueta alta tropeça na sala de estar e congelo no meio de uma mordida, puxando a colher da minha boca silenciosamente enquanto Edward coça sua cabeça, seu cabelo confuso e sobressaindo em lugares diferentes. Esfregando seus olhos, e ainda meio adormecido, ele entra na cozinha e abre a geladeira. Ele tira o suco de laranja e bebe diretamente da caixa. Ele esta iluminado pela luz da geladeira, um raio delgado que destaca o seu peito e abdômen enquanto o seu rosto permanece encoberto na escuridão. Posso fracamente decifrar as linhas do seu maxilar e pescoço, o seu pomo de Adão bombeando enquanto ele engole e eu acidentalmente deixei o meu cérebro lembrar do gosto da sua pele. Eu desejo isso, a necessidade tão forte que quase me puxa da minha posição oculta.

Em vez disso, encho a minha cara de sorvete, uma grande mordida enorme que quase me faz sufocar. Muito! Pontadas agudas martelam atrás dos meus olhos e eu aperto minhas têmporas. Cérebro congelando! Oh Deus, isso dói! Tento não gritar e a colher desliza da minha mão e cai ruidosamente no balcão. Edward se assusta, suco de laranja gotejando do seu queixo e caindo para a sua camisa.

"Bella?" Edward ofega. "Você me assustou pra caralho!"

"Porra!" Aperto meus olhos fechados. O cérebro congelado ainda latejando na minha cabeça, e essa é a única silaba que consigo deixar escapar. Finalmente a dor passa e sou capaz de funcionar novamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward pergunta enquanto esfrega sua boca com a barra da sua camisa, expondo os quadradinhos do seu estômago forte, seus fodidos ossos do quadril e a trilha de pelos entre eles brilhando na pequena luz fluorescente da geladeira. O umbigo de Edward poderia ser a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu olho desavergonhadamente, buscando a minha colher fria e tomando outra mordida, o sorvete doce na minha língua.

"Sorvete?" Ofereço-lhe o pote e ele fecha a geladeira. Rodeado na escuridão agora, ele anda até os meus joelhos e eu inalo agudamente quando ele coloca suas mãos nas minhas coxas. Arrepios espalham como fogo através das minhas pernas e há uma dor pulsante na minha barriga, no meu peito, na minha cabeça. Ele gentilmente cutuca meus joelhos para fora do caminho para que ele possa pegar uma colher da gaveta e logo suas mãos se foram. Mal posso vê-lo e ele não está mais me tocando, mas posso senti-lo. Calor irradia do seu corpo, o som da sua respiração martelando nos meus ouvidos, seu cheiro de sabonete levemente matizado com o suor do sono e o zumbido, Deus, o zumbido da energia grossa entre nós vibra.

Se Edward me beijar agora, eu não resistirei a ele. Eu o beijarei de volta, enrolarei minhas pernas em volta da sua porra de cintura e nunca o soltarei. Se ele me beijar agora.

Ele mergulha na caixa, seus lábios envolvidos ao redor da colher e estou praticamente babando enquanto o observo lamber as costas do utensílio. Ele sorri para mim, ele sabe o que ele está fazendo e eu sou tola por deixá-lo.

"Você está tentando ser sexy? Porque você está falhando miseravelmente." Eu digo e Edward toma outra mordida. Ele lambe a colher grotescamente agora, fechando seus olhos e cruamente puxando os seus lábios e língua por cima do metal. Eu gemo, usando o meu pé para afastá-lo.

"Você é tão nojento." Eu rio. Edward ri e o conforto fácil está de volta. Ele se apoia contra o balcão ao meu lado, seu lado pressionado contra a minha perna, seu braço descansando na minha coxa enquanto tomamos colheradas de sorvete.

"Como vai a faculdade?" Pergunto a ele no meio de uma mordida. Eu não tive um minuto para falar com ele, cada segundo ocupado pelas nossas famílias. Não houve um segundo somente para nós.

"Está bem." Edward diz, encolhendo seus ombros. "Na verdade, eu a odeio".

"Você a odeia? Por quê? Pensei que você gostasse da escola." Perguntei confusa.

"Eu nunca gostei da escola. Eu gostava do basquete, das festas, eu gostava dos meus amigos." Edward murmura. Tenho bastante certeza que por amigos ele quer dizer as garotas também. "Felizmente, eu ainda posso jogar bola, mas a faculdade é como, eu não sei, trabalho. Escuto alguns velhos falarem, e depois eu faço uma prova. É muito cada um por si. Sou mais um aprendiz físico, como mãos na massa, sabe? Não consigo simplesmente ficar sentado e escutar e então entender. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?"

"Faculdade não é para todo mundo. Leah desistiu e voltou para casa. Meu irmão desistiu das aulas também." Eu respondo.

"Sim, mas eu não sou como o seu irmão ou Leah." Edward diz e eu faço uma carranca. O que diabos ele quer dizer com isso? "Não tenho nenhuma outra opção. Tenho que ir bem na faculdade. Não há nenhuma outra escolha para mim".

"Você acha que Leah e meu irmão _querem_ trabalhar na marina para sempre? E eu, você honestamente acha que eu quero ficar presa neste lugar? Você acha que isto é o que eu quero para a minha vida? Quais são as minhas opções, Edward? Quais escolhas eu tenho?" Pergunto para, tentando ficar calma, mas não posso evitar o tom da minha voz. Ele tem cada oportunidade no mundo e aqui está ele se lamentando sobre como ele não tem nenhuma escolha.

"Você tem escolhas. Você decide ignorá-las." Edward diz agudamente e de repente, eu não acho que isto é sobre a marina ou faculdade mais.

"É mais como se as escolhas estivessem me ignorando." Eu rebato e Edward vira sua cabeça para encontrar os meus olhos, seu nariz somente a centímetros do meu.

"Bem, você é aquela que quis desse jeito." Edward diz em uma voz baixa e eu fico atordoada. Estou tentando encontrar um argumento, tentando encontrar uma maneira de que Edward não esteja certo, mas não consigo. Isso é verdade, isso é o que eu quis. Isto é pelo que eu pedi. Mas agora estou me perguntando se isto é o que Edward quer. Ele me quer como uma namorada de meio período?

A porta deslizante se abre e Rose rasteja silenciosamente para a sala. Ouvimos o rugido do barco do meu pai e eu sei que é Emmett voltando à marina. Edward vira sua cabeça, seu braço deixa a minha perna e ele coloca sua colher na pia. Rose olha para nós com olhos sonhadores e eu a invejo. Como eles fazem isso? Como ela pode ser feliz vendo Emmett uma vez por ano, por apenas um par de meses?

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu poderia ser capaz de fazer isto. Se fosse Garrett ou Seth, eu não me importaria de ser uma namorada de meio período. Eu não quero que Edward seja um caso de verão. Eu não quero que ele seja de meio período. Eu o quero sempre. Talvez Rose e Emmett não se sintam dessa forma, talvez isto seja apenas uma coisa de verão para eles. Talvez eu seja apenas imatura demais porque, neste momento, eu sinto como se tivesse cinco anos, batendo meus pés e fazendo beicinho porque não posso ter o que eu quero.

Rose entra na cozinha para pegar um copo de água e nós três pairamos no silêncio escuro, o pote meio comido de sorvete virando doce derretido na minha mão. Sem outra palavra, Edward parte, voltando para a sua cama, eu acho, e deslizo do balcão. Coloco a bagunça derretida de volta no freezer e volto ao meu lugar no chão, cobrindo o meu rosto com a manta para que Rose não fique tentada a me fazer perguntas. As palavras de Edward caem na minha cabeça e eu sei que não haverá mais sono para mim esta noite. Ou esta manhã. Tanto faz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward e eu não discutimos a nossa conversa. Nós realmente não discutimos muito pelos próximos dias e não nos encontramos para refeições leves de meia-noite novamente também. Levamos os JetSkis de volta à marina para abastecer e então os montamos todo o caminho pela represa. Alice monta com Jasper, exigindo que não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela se entrelaçará sobre o seu irmão. Edward me deixa pilotar, suas coxas pressionadas nos meus quadris, suas mãos frouxamente agarrando os lados do meu colete, e seu queixo descansando no meu ombro ocasionalmente. Emmett volta a cada noite. Aposto que meu pai está simplesmente surtando e estou contente de não estar em casa para testemunhar o desastre. Ele nos leva no barco para passeios noturnos algumas vezes e ele pega furtivamente garrafas de vinho e cerveja da marina. Toda noite assistimos filmes ou jogamos Super Mario Bros no videogame de Edward. Jogamos baralho e jogos de tabuleiro e a Sra. Cullen até faz margaritas de morango para nós no Quatro de Julho.

O flerte de Jasper me deixa desconfortável. Não posso dizer se ele é simplesmente uma pessoa naturalmente paqueradora, ou se ele está realmente dando em cima de mim. Tento avaliar o jeito que ele trata as outras garotas e parece que ele paquera claramente com Rose. Ele é galanteador com Alice. Ele a provoca, joga areia nela quando ela desamarra seu biquíni para se bronzear. Acho que ele é simplesmente amigável, e fico aliviada. Não quero ter qualquer má relação com Alice. Ela é uma boa amiga, mesmo que eu só a veja uma vez por ano.

Começo a me sentir mais relaxada no meu biquíni. As outras garotas não são tímidas, até a Sra. Cullen usa traje de duas peças este ano e nenhuma delas sente a necessidade de se cobrir, então, por que eu deveria? Refletindo a confiança delas, eu renuncio à regata e, tenho que admitir, é muito mais confortável sem o peso da camisa molhada o tempo todo. Sou paranóica sobre ainda queimar e constantemente aplico protetor, mas, apesar dos meus melhores esforços, no quinto dia na água, tenho uma queimadura de sol. E não está nem na minha barriga. Com toda a minha pressa para proteger a minha barriga, esqueço-me sobre as minhas costas e a pele pálida bem acima da minha bunda normalmente coberta pelo meu maiô está agora vermelho brilhante e dói como um filho da puta. Esfrego a loção de aloe vera na pele sensível depois do meu banho, mas vai fazer bolha e descascar, eu posso dizer.

Todo o mundo está sentando na sala de estar quando saio do banheiro. Emmett e Rose estão aconchegados no sofá e me incomoda que eu não possa ver as mãos deles o tempo todo. Alice está sentada ao lado deles, cortando pedaços de papel em quadrados e Jasper esticado no carpete.

"Estamos jogando o jogo de chapéu." Edward estende uma caneta para mim com um sorriso. Sento-me no chão, minha camisa irritantemente esfregando contra a queimadura nas costas. Posso sentir o calor pulsando e, se eu estivesse em casa, eu teria colocado novamente a parte de cima do meu biquíni e saído sem blusa. Sim, certamente não vai acontecer aqui.

"O que é o jogo do chapéu?" Pergunto enquanto Edward senta ao meu lado no chão, suas pernas longas esticadas na sua frente enquanto ele se inclina para trás nos seus cotovelos.

"Todo mundo pega dez pedaços de papel. Você escreve dez coisas famosas, pode ser pessoas, músicas, filmes, lugares, tudo o que quiser. Mas eles têm de ser bem conhecidos." Alice diz quando levanta o olhar da sua tesoura. "Há duas equipes, e você tem que tentar conseguir que a sua equipe adivinhe o que está no papel usando pistas. A chave é adivinhar tanto quanto possível em um minuto".

"Mas você não pode dizer coisas como, "rima com", ou "soa como". Tipo, se o papel diz "Os Simpsons", você não pode dizer rima com blimpsons." Edward interpõe e eu olho para ele inexpressivamente.

"Quem são Os Simpsons?" Eu pergunto e ele ri, dando-me um empurrão de brincadeira no lado e eu estremeço, minha queimadura de sol pulsando com o contato. Ele olha para mim, confuso.

"Queimadura de sol." Eu digo timidamente. Ele puxa a parte de trás da minha camisa para olhar a queimadura e eu dou um tapa em suas mãos. "Edward!"

"Oh, relaxe, não é como se eu não tivesse visto as suas costas antes." Ele murmura, suas mãos ainda puxando a minha camisa enquanto o meu rosto ruboriza com o calor, e eu seguro o tecido justamente no lugar sobre o meu peito. "Bela queimadura, Bella! Já está formando bolha. Você passou a loção nela?"

"Claro." Eu respondo enquanto ele suavemente coloca a camisa por cima da pele ardente.

Alice nos entrega os nossos papéis e, pelos próximos minutos, a sala é engolfada pelos pensamentos contemplativos. Não consigo pensar em nada para escrever, minha cabeça ainda confusa pela inspeção da queimadura de sol não solicitada. Lanço um olhar para Edward, tentando ver o que ele está escrevendo, mas ele está escondendo os seus papéis, então eu simplesmente escrevo os nomes que vêm à minha cabeça. Como você soletra _Labirinto_?

"Ok, equipes." Edward diz e todos escrevemos os nossos nomes nos papéis. Jasper levanta e coleta os papéis em seu chapéu de Frank Sinatra, seus olhos elétricos enquanto ele sorri e, tenho de admitir, Jasper é bonitinho, em um tipo de roqueiro bagunçado e desgrenhado. Acho que ele seria perfeito para Alice. Desejo que eles consigam juntar suas besteiras e amem um ao outro já.

Edward puxa o meu nome, o de Jasper e o seu próprio nome do chapéu. A outra equipe será Rose, Emmett e Alice, e eu estou ligeiramente nervosa que eu serei horrível neste jogo.

"Espere! Precisamos de bebidas." Emmett diz e os meninos saem para pegar a cerveja na geladeira do barco do meu pai, estabelecendo o isopor do lado de fora do corredor no convés. Alice pega algumas garrafas de vinho para nós e os meninos começam com a cerveja e eu estou definitivamente pensando que isto é uma má ideia. Cerveja e jogos coletivos não se misturam.

Jogamos pedra-papel-ou-tesoura para ver qual equipe vai primeiro e a tesoura de Alice supera o papel de Edward. Estou contente porque isto significa que posso olhar uma rodada antes de precisar verdadeiramente participar. Alice vai primeiro, de pé no meio da sala de estar, o chapéu pousado na televisão. Edward usa o cronômetro da caixa de General***** para cronometrar o tempo e, no momento em que ele sacode o cronômetro plástico, a sala é o caos.

_*General (Yahtzee): jogo de dados em que são necessários cinco dados e uma cartela de marcação. O objetivo do jogo é marcar o maior número de pontos através de algumas combinações de resultados nos dados. _

"Ok, Rose, ela tem um alter ego que é uma estrela do rock e ela empurra o brinco e há Energia e-"

"Jem!" Rose grita e Alice faz um movimento com as suas mãos que indica que há mais.

"Nome inteiro." Alice diz.

"Jem e As Hologramas*****." Rose cospe e Alice joga o pedaço de papel, escolhendo outro do chapéu.

_*Jem e As Hologramas: é um desenho que foi exibido de 1985 a 1988 nos EUA. É sobre a empresaria de música, Jerrica Benton, e seu alter-ego Jem, que faz shows com uma banda chamada "As Hologramas". _

"Este é um cara que canta uma canção estúpida-"

"Sério, Alice? Você pode ser um pouco mais vaga?" Emmett diz secamente.

"Deixe-me terminar! Ele roubou a batida do Queen…" Alice acrescenta.

"Vanilla Ice*****." Emmett fala sem pensar. Alice grita e escolhe o próximo nome.

_*Vanilla Ice: rapper americano, mais conhecido pelo seu hit "Ice Ice Baby", lançado em 1990._

"Ela é dançarina. Costumava ser líder de torcida dos Lakers." Alice se apressa.

"Eu sei essa!" Edward murmura no meu ouvido e eu suspiro. Não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre quem ela está falando.

Emmett e Rose parecem confusos e Alice fica cada vez mais impaciente.

"Ela é pequena, um, merda! Oh! Ela tem um vídeo com um desenho de gato!" Alice salta para cima e para baixo enquanto Edward olha o tempo.

"Oh, merda, qual é a porra do nome dela?" Rose diz batendo no sofá com a sua mão e Emmett apenas encolhe os ombros. "Um, Paula alguma coisa..."

"Paula Abdul." Eu digo. Edward e Jasper olham para mim e eu coloco minha mão sobre a minha boca. "Merda! Desculpe!"

Alice sorri e joga o papel, pegando outro do chapéu.

"Ok, esses são pequenas criaturas azuis que-"

"Smurfs!" Meu irmão grita e Alice muda para o nome seguinte. Ela lê o papel, franzindo a testa antes de olhar para a sua equipe.

"Um, ok, este é difícil. Um, a segunda palavra é uma forma." Ela diz, encolhendo seus ombros.

"Círculo, triângulo, quadrado…" Emmett chuta.

"Quadrado! Ok, acho que ele está na Índia, ou na Ásia, ou em algum lugar?" Ela sacode a sua cabeça claramente perdida.

"Tempo!" Edward grita e segura o cronômetro. "O tempo acabou".

"Quem diabos escreveu Tiananmen Square?" Alice diz, amassando o papel e o jogando no lixo na cozinha.

"O quê? Você devia se envergonhar de não saber esse." Rose reclama enquanto Alice reúne os papéis do chão. "Conseguimos quatro".

"Ok, Bella. É com você." Jasper diz com uma piscadela e eu engulo o resto da minha Piña Colada.

Edward estende o cronômetro para Alice e eu me levanto.

"E… vai." Alice diz. Puxo um papel do chapéu e este é fácil – Caça-Fantasmas.

"Ok, um, é um filme com esses cientistas e há esta coisa verde e lodo e-"

"Caça-Fantasmas!" Jasper grita e fico atordoada. Ele de fato entendeu.

"Vai, vai, próximo, próximo." Edward diz e eu freneticamente jogo o papel no chão e apalpo ao redor no chapéu pelo nome seguinte. NKOTB. O que diabos é isso.

"Um, não conheço este. É uma abreviatura, eu acho".

"NKOTB*****!" Jasper deixa escapar e novamente eu fico parada ali piscando. Parece que ele pode ler a minha mente, ou algo assim.

_*NKOTB: é a abreviatura para uma banda muito famosa na época, os New Kids On The Block._

"Próximo!" Edward diz, sua voz irritada e eu pego outro papel. Por que ele está tão irritado? Ele está na nossa equipe!

"Ok, um, _obrigada por ser um amigo._" Eu canto.

"Meninas de Ouro." Jasper e Edward dizem exatamente ao mesmo tempo e eles olham um para o outro. Eu hesitantemente pego o próximo papel, meu corpo repentinamente tenso enquanto Jasper e Edward encaram.

"Oh, eu conheço este! Ele é um alien e ele come gatos." Eu digo.

"Alf!" Edward grita e olha para Jasper intencionalmente. Escolho o próximo papel, tentando ignorar a atitude de Edward.

Lenda de Zelda. Oh, inferno.

"Nem sei por onde começar. A primeira palavra parece com um velho conto que poderia ser verdadeiro".

"Lenda de Zelda*****?" Jasper adivinha e somente rio. Como ele adivinhou isto?

_*Lenda de Zeda: é uma série de jogos eletrônicos da Nintendo, muito apreciada por suas tramas complexas, quebra-cabeças, jogabilidade e pela superprodução. O protagonista do jogo é o jovem guerreiro Link, cuja missão, na maioria dos jogos, é salvar o reino de Hyrule, a Princesa Zelda, e proteger a Triforce, o símbolo deixado pelas deusas, que pode trazer ao mundo uma era de harmonia e prosperidade, mas pode destruí-lo se cair em mãos erradas. Cada um dos triângulos tem um significado diferente, sendo que um significa coragem, outro poder e o outro, sabedoria. O antagonista é Ganon (Ganondorf). Mas, à medida que a série progredia, a velha história do "salve a princesa" era expandida, incluindo, por exemplo, viagem no tempo. _

"Vocês estão fodidamente trapaceando!" Rose acusa exatamente quando Alice grita que o tempo acabou.

"Não estamos. Bella e eu simplesmente pensamos igual. Devemos ter mentes gêmeas." Jasper diz, puxando-me em um abraço e beijando minha bochecha. Ok, isto está ficando esquisito. Meus olhos imediatamente movem para Alice e ela se recusa a olhar para mim.

Sento-me no chão ao lado de Edward e posso senti-lo espumando ao meu lado. Ele bebe a sua cerveja de forma barulhenta, esmagando a lata e a jogando no lixo do balcão. Ele falha.

"Preciso de uma bebida." Alice murmura enquanto entra na cozinha e pega a tequila do armário perto da geladeira. Ela coloca uma rodada de doses, seis copos no balcão cheios de álcool e então ela coloca uma xícara cheia de limão cortado. "Venham, todo mundo toma pelo menos uma".

"Alice, não vou beber tequila. Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez." Edward murmura, seus olhos olhando para mim algumas vezes. Eu imediatamente me pergunto o que aconteceu da última vez.

"Sim, você vai. Todo mundo fodidamente bebendo tequila. Agora!" Alice diz alto.

"Dá para você falar baixo? Nossos pais vão ouvi-la, idiota." Edward diz e Alice revira seus olhos.

"Tanto faz." Ela murmura. Ela levanta o copo e Jasper é o primeiro a pegar um.

"Estou dentro." Jasper diz e os olhos de Alice são como punhais. Oh, Deus, isso será ruim. Rose e Emmett dão a volta no balcão e um Edward relutante junta-se a eles. Porra de pressão!

"Tudo bem." Eu digo, andando até o balcão e pegando o copo. Não tenho nenhuma ideia do que estou fazendo. Observo Alice lamber seu pulso e sacudir o sal na sua pele. Ela lambe o sal, engole a tequila e morde um limão em um movimento rápido, fluído. Tenho a impressão de que ela é bem íntima do Sr. Cuervo.

Os outros seguem o ritual. Todos eles fazem careta e gemem, seus rostos contorcidos enquanto eles silenciam e a última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é beber essa merda. Edward olha para mim, seus dentes cerrados juntos, seus olhos agudos e estreitados, e estou irritada porque nem fiz algo de errado. Ele está bravo comigo e eu nem fiz nada.

"O que?" Eu disparo.

"Vire homem, Bella." Edward diz sarcasticamente, seus olhos vítreos e vermelhos.

"Você não quer dizer vire mulher?" Pergunto para ele com a minha melhor voz esnobe e ele bufa. Não sei o que esta risada significa, mas ele está com raiva. "Você é tal idiota".

Edward não diz nada. Ele agarra o meu pulso e lambe a minha palma, seus olhos nos meus o tempo inteiro e eu ofego. Oh meu Deus. Ele acabou de me lamber. Edward acabou de fodidamente me lamber e estou dividida entre a ardência nas minhas coxas e o aperto do meu punho.

Ele preguiçosamente cobre a minha mão com sal e mantém a palma no meu rosto, ainda me encarando diretamente. Ele está me desafiando, ele acha que eu não farei isso e agora ele está zombando de mim. Bem, ele deveria saber melhor do que me desafiar.

_Talvez ele realmente saiba melhor e esta é a maneira dele de conseguir que você faça o que ele quer._

Cale a boca, Bella, e lamba a sua mão.

Lambo o sal da minha palma e trago o copo aos meus lábios, engolindo a tequila rapidamente e então Edward está empurrando um limão na minha boca, o cítrico trazendo alívio à ardência no fundo da minha garganta. Meu rosto se contorce em repugnância enquanto cuspo a casca antes de mostrar a minha língua para ele em triunfo.

"Viu? Fácil como torta." Ele diz. Ele solta o meu pulso e acomoda-se de volta no chão enquanto a tequila penetra pelo meu corpo.

"Novas regras." Alice diz, enchendo outra rodada de copos. "O time perdedor de cada rodada toma uma dose".

Enquanto o jogo progride, as descrições ficam cada vez mais ridículas. Nossas memórias começam a falhar e, como eu já sou tão estúpida quando se trata de merda da mídia, confio na capacidade de Jasper de ler a minha mente. Suas mãos ficam mais e mais liberais. Ele me aperta, dá soquinhos e belisca e cutuca e beija minha bochecha meia dúzia de vezes. Alice bebe a cada rodada e agora a tequila acabou e ela está terminando as garrafas de vinho, mas se recusa a beber cerveja porque isso a deixa gorda. Rose e Emmett continuam se apalpando e Edward olha furiosamente para o chão, seus joelhos puxados para cima sob seus cotovelos e, se eu olhar, posso ver diretamente suas pernas do short de basquete. Ele não está usando nenhuma roupa íntima.

É a nossa vez e eu entorto os olhos, tentando ler as palavras borradas no papel. Dou risadinhas, tentando parar em um lugar, a sala se agitando enquanto Alice liga o cronômetro. "Vai." Ela ladra e eu saio dando risadinhas.

"Oh! Ela está na minha camisa!" Aponto para o meu peito e Edward encara. Deus, qual a porra do seu problema?

"Mulher Maravilha." Jasper diz facilmente e eu pego outro papel, quase batendo o chapéu de cima da televisão.

"Um, ela é… ela é como… uma virgem." Eu dou risadinhas.

"Bella! É você, certo?" Emmett ri e todos eles caem na gargalhada. Meu rosto inunda com o calor, mas não posso dizer se estou embaraçada ou se é somente a tequila e então decido que deve ser ambos.

"Não, seu idiota, não sou eu." Faço uma carranca para o meu irmão.

"Não, não é você, ou não, você não é uma virgem?" Edward diz. Ele esteve praticamente silencioso nesta última rodada e todos nos viramos para fitá-lo.

"Não é da sua conta, Sr. Triste." Eu digo e faço uma exagerada cara triste.

"Madonna! Oh, Jesus, deem a nós uma porra de desafio, pessoal!" Jasper responde e eu puxo o papel seguinte.

"Oh! Edward, você conhece esta. Este é a música três em _Músicas para Bella Lembrar Bella do seu Super Incrível Amigo Edward._" Eu olho para ele em esperançosamente e ele apenas encara. "Você não lembra? Vamos, eu sei que você sabe essa".

"Eu não sei, Bella." Edward diz através dos dentes cerrados firmemente e estou prestes a estourar com a sua atitude. Ele está mentindo. Eu sei que ele lembra. Ele lembra de tudo.

"Dez segundos." Alice diz.

"O nome da música é outra palavra para mulher." Eu rosno e os olhos de Edward não suavizam.

"Senhora!" Jasper grita quando Alice diz que o tempo acabou e estou presa no olhar duro de Edward. Eu nem percebo quando Jasper me levanta e me gira ao redor. Eu nem sequer percebo quando ele agarra nas minhas costas queimadas do sol, a ardência diminuída pelo entorpecimento do álcool percorrendo o meu sangue. Eu nem sequer noto quando Jasper pressiona seus lábios nos meus, dando-me um beijo cheio, forte e molhado que faz a sala congelar.

"Que porra é essa, Jasper?" Eu digo depois que finalmente percebo para afastá-lo. Procuro por Edward e ele se foi, a parte de trás do seu cabelo de fogo desaparecendo pelo corredor. Jasper estúpido, estúpido!

"O quê? Você esteve na minha a semana toda. Pensei que você gostasse de mim." Jasper diz e o meu olhar corre para Alice. Os olhos dela estão no seu colo e eu me sinto terrível. Eu preciso consertar isso antes que saia de controle.

Oh, espere, já está fora de controle. Está fora de controle e caindo por todas as partes.

"Não! Alice, você deve ficar com Alice." Eu luto com as palavras enquanto tento virar a atenção dele para ela. No momento em que ela olha para mim, eu sei que cometi um erro horrível. Estou bastante certa de que, se ela pudesse disparar raios de raio laser dos seus olhos, ela me incineraria agora mesmo. Em vez disso, ela somente sai da sala, trancando-se no banheiro. Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz? Como vou consertar isso?

"Alice? Mas eu pensei que…" Jasper diminui e parece deprimido. Ele olha para baixo, virando para longe de mim e saindo para o convés. Eu suspiro e olho para o meu irmão e Rose, que estão apenas sentados lá em atordoado silêncio.

"Maldição, manda, talvez você não devesse beber." Emmett diz e eu caio no sofá. Sinto-me horrível pelo que eu disse. Eu totalmente entreguei Alice, fiz Jasper parecer um bobo e Edward, Deus! Deixei o seu amigo me beijar. Eu era esnobe com ele e condescendente e deixei o seu amigo me beijar, pelo amor de Deus! Tenho que ir até ele. Tenho que pedir desculpa, pelo menos.

Tropeço pelo corredor e abro a porta do quarto dele. "Edward?" Pergunto no quarto escuro e ele não responde. Dou passos para dentro e fecho a porta atrás de mim. Está totalmente preto no quarto e percebo que estou em posição horrível aqui. Vou cair e quebrar o meu pescoço com certeza.

"Edward, onde está você?" Digo baixinho e o ouço suspirar. Estendo as minhas mãos na minha frente e ando lentamente pelo quarto escuro. Tropeço em uma bolsa, batendo o meu joelho na armação de madeira da cama.

"Merda!" Eu exclamo e esfrego o meu joelho furiosamente. Edward suprime uma risada suave e sinto ao longo do beliche de baixo, mas está vazio. Tento correr minha mão ao longo do colchão superior, mas é alto demais, então eu uso a armação como guia e encontro a escada. Eu subo desajeitadamente a escada e sinto ao longo da cama, minha mão correndo sobre os pelos suaves da sua perna e o material justo da sua bermuda de basquete. Deslizo meu polegar entre o meu indicador e o dedo do meio e belisco a sua perna.

"Ow! Bella!" Ele grita, exasperado.

"Afaste." Subo por cima das suas pernas e me aperto entre o seu corpo quente e a parede fria.

"Você vai me empurrar da cama." Edward se afasta e sinto a cama mexer. Estendo a mão na escuridão para sentir o seu rosto, meus dedos correndo pela sua bochecha e lábios, meu polegar roçando a barba por fazer em seu rosto. Minha mão desliza pelo seu pescoço e ombro e ao longo do seu peito. Eu só quero estar perto dele. Eu só quero senti-lo.

"Bella, não." Edward sussurra e eu o ignoro.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer." Sussurro de volta.

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu não pensaria em dizer a _você _o que fazer." Ele ridiculariza e deixo a minha mão descansar no seu braço, puxando suavemente os pelos suaves.

"Sinto muito sobre Jasper".

"Isso não foi realmente culpa sua. Jasper perguntou-me sobre você na viagem até aqui. Eu disse a ele para tentar." Edward diz. "Eu sabia que ele não tinha chance".

"Você sabe que Alice esteve apaixonada por ele desde sempre, certo?"

"Eu não sabia disso. Pensei que ela o odiasse. Ela é sempre tão esquisita quando ele está por perto." Ele observa. Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos e estou procurando um modo de fechar a distância entre nós.

"Sim." Eu digo.

"Sim o quê?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, eu sou uma virgem." Eu murmuro. "Estou meio que vendo esse cara, Garrett, embora eu fique surpresa se alguma vez tiver notícias dele novamente. Acabei com os planos com ele naquela noite em que vocês chegaram aqui. E esqueci de dizer a ele que eu estaria fora a semana toda".

"Isto é realmente uma merda, Bella".

"Eu sei." Puxo minha camisa e deixo as minhas costas queimadas encostarem contra a parede fria. Oh, doce alívio! "De qualquer maneira, já deu o que tinha que dar com ele e eu realmente não quero dormir com ele. Mas acho que ele está começando a esperar que isso aconteça em breve".

"Por que você não quer dormir com ele?" Edward pergunta, sua mão finalmente procurando por mim. Sinto seus dedos pastarem sobre a minha barriga e fecho meus olhos, memorizando a sensação dos seus dedos na minha pele. Nada é tão bom como Edward na minha pele. Nada.

"Eu não sei. Ele lê romances de Tom Clancy." Dou risadinhas e sinto Edward se mexer, suas pernas roçando contra as minhas. Oh, graças a Deus eu me depilei.

"Fiz sexo três vezes e as três vezes eu mal me lembro." Ele diz, sua respiração quente no meu rosto. Ele cheira como cerveja e tequila e imagino se ele tem o mesmo sabor. O pensamento de beijar Edward é quase suficiente para me distrair do fato que há três pessoas lá fora agora que conhecem Edward de um jeito que eu não conheço.

Quase.

Avanço para mais perto, minha mão descansando no seu peito. "Quem foram elas?" Eu pergunto, porque, mais uma vez, devo odiar-me. "Como elas eram?"

"Um, bom, você conhece Lauren." Edward começa, seus dedos traçando figuras de oito ao redor do meu umbigo. "E houve esta outra garota da faculdade, Kate. Ela cheirava a maconha. E então houve esta garota em uma festa, ela era realmente alta, e tinha esses dentes enormes. Eu nem sequer lembro o nome dela." Edward diz enquanto se aproxima, seu peito pressionado contra o meu agora, sua mão ligeiramente descansando no meu quadril. Meu coração parece que vai pular do meu peito, e eu sei que ele pode senti-lo martelando. "Elas não significam nada para mim. Elas somente satisfizeram um pouquinho".

"Isso não soa muito satisfatório." Eu digo, meus lábios agora pastando seu pescoço quando eu sussurro.

"Não foi." Ele sussurra de volta, seus lábios se movendo contra a minha testa.

Sua mão desliza através da pele queimada das minhas costas e encolho-me para longe da sua mão. Não há uma tira de espaço entre nós e posso sentir todo ele, cada centímetro de carne contra mim.

"Desculpe." Ele murmura contra a minha pele, sua mão passeando pela minha coluna por baixo da minha camisa e instala-se no meio das minhas costas. Estou começando a ficar sonolenta, o álcool deixando os meus membros pesados. Eu bocejo, aconchegando-me no peito de Edward, e o respirando.

Isso é muito, muito satisfatório.

Acordo de manhã antes que ele acorde, e não acho que nos movemos durante toda a noite. Isto poderia ser o mais confortável que eu já estive, deitada aqui com as minhas costas queimadas pressionada contra a parede gelada do ar condicionado, a respiração quente de Edward no meu cabelo e seu braço envolto ao meu redor. A luz da manhã ilumina pela janela e tudo parece diferente agora. Na escuridão, eu me sentia protegida. Foi fácil dizer a Edward tudo sobre Garrett, e foi fácil ouvir sobre aquelas garotas que ele transou. Foi fácil deixá-lo me abraçar, mas agora, na luz, tudo parece mais complicado.

Estou em tanto conflito. Eu quero Edward. Eu o quero tanto que dói para respirar quando penso nele voltando para Seattle e fodendo com outras pessoas. E se _pudesse_ tê-lo por meio período? Meio período é melhor do que nada? Mesmo este abraço é melhor do que nada. Podemos escrever um para o outro, podemos, talvez, falar pelo telefone. Pode ser quase a mesma coisa.

Mas e se as coisas mudarem? E se no ano que vem ele voltar uma pessoa diferente? E eu posso realmente ver um futuro onde Edward vem para viver na marina para sempre? Posso pedir a ele para abandonar tudo e deixar o seu mundo para trás? Recuso-me a pedir isso para ele. Se ele fizesse a escolha seria diferente, mas eu não pedirei para ele sacrificar nada por mim.

Quero ficar aqui para sempre, enroscada em Edward no beliche superior, mas preciso fazer xixi, então eu gentilmente tento mover o seu braço. Ele se mexe, apertando o seu braço em volta de mim e eu nem tento lutar contra ele.

"Não." Ele resmunga. "Muito confortável".

Sorrio na sua camiseta, inalando o seu cheiro de sabonete tingido de cerveja e tequila quando tudo que aconteceu na noite passada vem me inundando de volta. Eu gemo, um rosnado atormentado na minha barriga.

"O quê?" Edward pergunta preguiçosamente.

"Alice. Ela me odeia. Eu meio que, talvez, disse algo para Jasper. Sobre ela. Sobre como ele devia ficar com ela. E agora ela ficará com raiva de mim, hum?" Pergunto na sua camiseta para não assaltá-lo com o hálito matinal de tequila.

"Provavelmente. Eu ficaria com raiva de você." Edward diz e estou tentando sair do seu abraço quando o sinto duro contra a minha perna.

"Você tem uma ereção?" Pergunto a ele, exasperada, e ele ri. "Jesus, Edward!"

"O quê? Eu não posso controlar isso! O que você espera? Isto é como ficar bravo comigo por peidar." Ele ri, finalmente deixando-me soltar.

"Oh, Deus." Eu resmungo e tento esconder o meu sorriso enquanto rastejo por cima das suas pernas e desço a escada. A cama de Jasper ainda está vazia. Dou passos silenciosamente para o corredor, arrastando-me para o banheiro para que eu possa fazer xixi e escovar meus dentes. Uma vez terminado, vou para a sala de estar e meu irmão e Rose estão adormecidos no sofá. Ainda nenhum sinal de Alice ou Jasper e eu receio o que encontrarei se procurar, então começo a limpar a cozinha, insegura quanto ao que devo fazer com todas as garrafas vazias e latas. Eu as jogo no cooler do meu irmão, deixando o lixo boiar no gelo derretido e rapidamente lavo todos os copos e limpo os balcões.

Edward arrisca-se na sala de estar, e seu pijama parece especialmente bonito depois de passar a noite aconchegada a ele e ele sorri timidamente. Deus, ele é tão adorável. Ele me ajuda a limpar, reunindo todos os papeis espalhados e os jogando no lixo. Acordo Emmett porque já passa do amanhecer e ele estará provavelmente com grandes problemas quando voltar à marina. Além disso, ele tem que tirar aquele cooler daqui. Ele e Edward carregam o cooler com o lixo até o barco do meu pai enquanto termino de limpar a cozinha. Ouço o rugido do barco vir à vida e descer o rio exatamente quando um Edward atordoado caminha de volta pelo corredor.

"Parece que você viu um fantasma." Eu rio e Edward senta em um dos bancos do balcão.

"Pior. Acabei de ver a bunda branca nua de Jasper. Em cima da minha irmã." Edward estremece. "Estou traumatizado para toda a vida".

"Talvez Alice não esteja tão zangada comigo, no fim de tudo." Eu sorrio.

Como resultado, Alice esquece de ficar brava comigo. Ela está muito ocupada sugando o rosto e apalpando Jasper para ficar zangada. Isso é francamente revoltante. Se isto é o que acontece quando você começa a fazer sexo, serei virgem para sempre. Eu mal posso olhá-los nos olhos nas raras ocasiões em que consigo sair com os Cullenm. Depois de trabalhar direto as minhas duas semanas por Leah e depois retomar o meu turno normal, eu raramente consigo vê-los. Edward vem na loja pelo menos uma vez por dia para comprar um sorvete e nos sentamos nos balanços e conversamos durante os meus intervalos. Não nos abraçamos novamente, não falamos sobre isso, mas ligo para Garrett e acabo as coisas com ele completamente. Retomamos à nossa amizade normal, mas eu ainda me pergunto se Edward quereria ser o meu namorado quase-sério de meio período.

Quando a estação de tempestade começa a chegar, os Cullen começam a empacotar as coisas. Sei que eles estão partindo quando Edward aparece na loja com uma sacola de papel marrom. Ele está usando uma blusa de botão por cima da camisa branca e estou feliz que ele não esteja usando pólo. Leah vai para o seu intervalo para fumar quando ela o vê entrar.

Edward entrega-me a sacola e eu pego um casaco grosso cinza de moletom, a palavra Washington na frente e embaixo do rótulo roxo e dourado é um cão, um husky. Meus dedos passam por cima do bordado enquanto Edward explica.

"É da minha faculdade." Ele diz, coçando a pele descascando o seu nariz e eu sorrio.

"Não há muitas oportunidades para eu usar um casaco de moletom por aqui." Eu murmuro, colocando o algodão macio contra o meu rosto.

"Então você simplesmente terá que ir até Seattle." Edward diz calmamente. "Sério, você deveria vir me visitar. Você amaria Seattle. As florestas são cheias de coisas das quais você pode tirar fotos".

"Não posso bancar uma passagem de avião para Seattle." Eu digo, sentindo o soluço familiar no meu peito e parece como se o meu corpo soubesse que deveria estar triste.

"Eu sei e seu pai provavelmente não a deixará partir." Ele diz.

"Não, meu papai não me deixará partir." Eu repito, e algo sobre esta afirmação ressona no meu peito e estou chorando, algumas lágrimas gordas transbordando para o casaco de moletom de algodão macio.

"Bem, em caso de algo mudar, agora você tem, pelo menos, algo que você pode vestir." Edward diz. Ele envolve seus braços ao redor de mim e eu me sufoco na sua camisa. Eu inalo, memorizando o seu cheiro, seu toque, sua voz enquanto ele beija a minha testa.

"Adeus, Bella. Vejo você no próximo verão".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Coitado do Garrett sendo "abandonado" pela Bella. Dá pra entender que quem ela ama realmente é Edward, mas tb é triste pq ele é quem a consola durante todo o ano, certo? E Jasper achando que Bella estava interessada nele, mas sorte que ele e Alice conseguiram se acertar... e Bella e Edward até conseguiram dormir aconchegados na cama dele... Tão lindo o presente que Edward deu pra Bella, o triste mesmo é que a cada despedida, os corações deles se quebram mais..._

_Bem, vc's realmente estão atingindo as metas que eu tenho colocado, mas a minha pergunta é, cadê as 71 pessoas que têm essa fic em alerta? Pq definitivamente não são todas que estão comentando... e é pelo esforço de algumas pessoas, que possuem ou não conta aqui no FF, que todos podem ler os capítulos. Como eu já disse, vamos lá, mexam seus dedos! Essa fic é muito boa para vc's não comentarem..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Próximo capítulo na terça-feira, mas só se chegar a, no mínimo, 860 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju **_


	10. 9 – Aquela vez em que você trouxe a vadi

**Capítulo 9 – Aquela vez em que você trouxe a vadia**

_1991_

_Thelma e Louise, um filme sobre duas mulheres que fogem das suas vidas enjauladas, é lançado em maio._

_Perry Farrell organiza o primeiro Lollapalooza***** como uma turnê de adeus da sua banda Jane´s Addiction._

_O Chicago Bulls ganha o primeiro de seis campeonatos da NBA realizados durante a década de 1990._

_*Lollapalooza: é um festival de música itinerante norte-americano, que apresenta bandas de rock alternativo, rap e punk rock, além de shows de dança e comédia. Realizou-se anualmente até 1997, tendo sido produzido novamente a partir de 2003. O festival representava a cultura jovem dos anos 90, semelhante ao Woodstock para os anos 60._

* * *

_Tradução: LeiliPattz_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Para mim, parece que as epifanias acontecem sempre no pior momento possível. Tipo, como eu não percebi que biquínis não eram para o esqui aquático até que quase perdi a minha parte de baixo. Ou como no baile, quando eu descobri que Jacob gostava de mim apenas alguns segundos antes de ele me beijar. Ou como quando eu percebo que amo Edward.

Eu uso o meu moletom durante todo o inverno, mesmo quando está 20ºC lá fora, mesmo quando eu estou suando no estoque. Se eu estou um pouco resfriada, eu puxo esse lembrete de algodão macio sobre a minha cabeça e imagino como é ser uma garota da faculdade. Eu finjo ir para as aulas com ele e que eu sou a garota com quem ele vai às festas. Eu finjo que sou aquela que satisfaz o seu desejo.

O momento em que realmente admiti para mim mesma que eu o amo não foi uma grande coisa. É realmente muito estúpido. Estou no chuveiro, xingando porque tenho que me depilar e, enquanto passo a gilete sobre o meu joelho com cicatrizes, eu imediatamente penso em Edward. Penso na forma como, quando eu caí, ele quis me levar para o seu pai fazer um curativo no corte. Penso em como ele me trouxe sorvete e como ele sabe que meus pés têm cócegas. Penso em como ele sabe tudo, como eu não gosto que me digam o que fazer, como eu sou competitiva e esnobe e teimosa e como ainda assim, por alguma razão, quando ele coloca os braços em volta de mim, eu desmorono. Penso sobre como a cada ano ele me traz um presente e não tenho nada para ele. Nenhuma vez ele pediu algo em troca. Nem uma vez ele me pressionou ou incitou ou reclamou. Ele simplesmente dá.

E eu digo isso em voz alta no chuveiro, com metade da perna peluda e ainda com sabonete. "Oh, meu Deus, eu o amo".

Eu sorrio durante todo o caminho para o trabalho. Sento-me no balcão enquanto Leah faz palavras cruzadas e eu estou contente, só em saber que amo Edward. Sinto-me leve e aliviada, como apenas estabeleço as mercadorias pesadas. Eu cantarolo junto com as músicas na rádio, eu penso em como posso ganhar dinheiro para uma passagem de avião e conto os dias até o início da temporada no calendário duas vezes. Decido que vou ligar para ele. Eu quero ouvir sua voz e não será estranho porque há muito tempo ele me deu seu número de telefone. Ele quer que eu ligue, ele quer que eu visite, mesmo. Eu não me importo se é só por um segundo, eu posso ligar para ele. Então, depois que fechamos a loja, eu corro para casa e procuro na minha caixa de jóias pelo seu número de telefone.

Decido usar o telefone do escritório para o meu pai não notar a tarifas de longa distância e porque não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu terei uma conversa com Edward na cozinha. Meu pai dirigiu para a cidade para jogar pôquer com Harry Clearwater e Billy Black, e meu irmão está atualmente deitado de costas no chão assistindo mais um episódio de Quantum Leap*****. Então eu pego as minhas chaves e corro para o escritório, esgueirando-me na pequena sala escura e disco o número. Toca e toca até que, finalmente, ele atende ao telefone.

_*Quantum Leap: é uma série de televisão americana de ficção científica, exibida pela NBC de 1989 a 1993._

"Olá?" Ele diz e eu congelo um momento. Fale alguma coisa, idiota!

"Oi, hum, aqui é Bella, Bella Swan. De Willow Cove." Por que eu liguei para ele? Isso é tão estúpido, tão incrivelmente estúpido! Ele não vai sequer saber quem eu sou!

"Bella? Aqui é Carlisle, Dr. Cullen. Como você está, querida? Está tudo bem?" Oh, Jesus. Graças a Deus que eu não o chamei de Edward!

"Oi, Dr. Cullen. Está tudo bem. Edward está por ai?" Pergunto na minha voz mais calma, não na minha voz idiota.

"Edward mora no campus da Universidade durante o ano letivo. Deixe-me dar a você o número dele." Ele diz o número e fala que ele mal pode esperar pelo verão e desliga. Mas eu estou abalada. Eu não tinha ideia de que Edward estava vivendo no campus. Eu automaticamente assumi que, porque ele vive em Seattle e sua faculdade é em Seattle, que ele simplesmente moraria em casa. Financeiramente, parece um desperdício pagar para viver no campus quando você pode viver em casa de graça.

Eu checo o relógio. Agora já passa das 21hs30, mas eu disco o número mesmo assim. É noite de sexta-feira, pelo amor de Deus, se ele estiver na cama às nove e meia, o mínimo que posso fazer é provocá-lo sobre isso um pouco.

O telefone é atendido por algum cara, e eu espero, por Deus, que não seja Edward, porque esse cara é completamente idiota. Ele soa exatamente como Jacob ao telefone, e Jacob só me liga quando está chapado.

"Você ligou para a Fundação Head, gostaria de fazer uma doação?" Ele tenta dizer em um tom sério e, em seguida, explode em risadas, o som de dezenas de vozes rindo ao fundo.

"Posso falar com Edward Cullen, por favor?" Eu pergunto.

"Quem?" Oh, controle-se, homem.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." Eu grito. Maconheiros fodidos são inúteis.

"Oh! O Big C. Não, ele não está aqui, baby. É a Tanya?" Ele pergunta e eu me encolho para longe do telefone.

"Não, pode-"

"Irina?"

"Não, apenas-"

"Espere, é a Ângela?" Eu não gosto do jeito que ele diz o nome desta garota, como se ela fosse diferente das várias vadias com quem Edward transa. Sua voz é quase reverente. Eu não gosto disso. Eu não gosto desse idiota fodido.

Sem outra palavra, eu desligo o telefone. Aparentemente, Edward tem sido muito desejado este ano. Eu sento na cadeira do meu pai em sua mesa e estou tremendo, minhas mãos estão literalmente tremendo e eu percebo que estou respirando pesadamente. Fecho meus olhos, tentando regular minha respiração, tentando não vomitar.

Tudo bem, Bella. Ele não é seu, ele não tem lealdade a você, ele pode namorar quem ele quiser. Está tudo bem.

Na verdade, eu esperava por isso. É claro, Edward tem namoradas. Claro, ele não está em casa às nove e meia em uma noite de sexta-feira. Eu sou uma boba do caralho!

Então eu não estou realmente surpresa quando Emmett entra na loja para me dizer que Edward está trazendo uma namorada para Willow Cove este ano. Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. Desde aquela vez em que ele trouxe seus amigos de Seattle, eu sabia que um dia ele apareceria com uma das suas namoradas. Não estou chocada. Não estou triste. Eu não estou nem mesmo sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Eu estou lívida.

Graças a Deus Rose ligou antes que eles viessem para avisar meu irmão. Tenho certeza que eu teria feito papel de uma completa idiota. Eu só estou furiosa por ele trazê-la aqui. Este é o nosso lugar, e agora ele vai desfilar sua felicidade na minha cara. Olhe o quanto eu estou bem sem você, Bella. Olhe como é fácil você ser substituída.

Eu sei que tudo o que estou sentindo é errado. Mas eu ainda sinto isso. Eu ainda quero odiá-la. Eu ainda quero odiá-_lo_. Mas eu não posso. Não é culpa dele. É apenas como as coisas são, epifanias acontecem sempre no pior momento possível.

É claro! É claro que, quando eu descubro que amo Edward, ele decide ficar com outra pessoa. Claro que, quando eu decido que talvez queira tentar essa coisa de relacionamento quase-sério de meio-período com ele, ele já está em um relacionamento, e um bem real. É tão fodidamente típico que eu quase quero rir. Você ouviu isso, universo? Você é fodidamente típico! Não, eu não ficarei com ciúme. Eu não vou odiá-la. Eu sou uma rocha, uma pedra fria, como mármore, ou algo igualmente duro. Eu fingirei como uma filha-de-uma-puta que isso não me afeta de forma alguma.

O Cullen chegam três dias depois e eu estou totalmente preparada para usar a minha expressão de jogo. Edward estaciona seu Volvo atrás da grande Mercedes preta e eu me esforço para vê-los da janela do meu quarto. Uma morena magra desliza para fora do assento dianteiro do carro prata, seguida por Alice e Jasper na parte de trás. Ótimo. Todos eles viajaram juntos pelos últimos dois dias e agora sou como uma estranha. Parece ser um tema recorrente na minha merda de vida desastrosa.

Emmett bate na minha porta. Ele está preocupado, seu rosto tenso quando ele entra para dar a má notícia. Edward e a idiota da vadia magra da sua namorada estão aqui.

Não, Bella. Sem ciúme e sem xingamentos. Calma. Legal. Sob controle. Ótimo, agora minha vida é uma merda de comercial de desodorante.

"Hey, eles estão aqui. Venha dizer oi." Emmett pede e eu dou a ele uma carranca. Eu odeio o olhar no rosto do meu irmão. Eu odeio que ele sinta a necessidade de vir me avisar e parecer tão malditamente preocupado. Eu posso lidar com isso. Eu sou uma porra de rocha, lembra?

"Rose e eu estamos totalmente do seu lado, a propósito." Ele diz.

"O que, nós vamos lutar?" Eu bufo e Emmett revira os olhos.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Bella. Nós todos sabemos que você e Edward têm essa... coisa. Eu não entendo isso e não pretendo, mas isso não significa que não esteja aí." Ele mexe com as bugigangas na minha cômoda. "Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de saber que Rose e eu... nós simplesmente entendemos, ok?"

Rose e eu, ele diz isso como se isso o definisse, como se fosse a sua identidade, ou algo assim.

"Obrigada." Eu murmuro, lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. Deus, eu odeio chorar na frente do meu irmão.

"Hey, maninha. Está tudo bem. Tudo vai dar certo da maneira que deveria ser." Emmett diz enquanto senta na minha cama ao meu lado.

"O que você quer dizer com deveria?" Eu pergunto, as lágrimas derramando pelas minhas bochechas. "Como destino? Bem, o destino é um imbecil. Além disso, eu nem acredito no destino. Se você quer algo, você deve simplesmente ir lá e pegá-lo".

"Bella..." Meu irmão para cautelosamente e eu reviro os olhos.

"Oh, relaxe, eu não vou fazer uma cena." Eu digo e ele ri. "Eu serei boazinha, eu prometo".

"Você percebe que isso é apenas um verão, certo? Ele estará de volta no próximo ano. E as chances são de que ela provavelmente não volte." Meu irmão diz e eu olho para ele agora. Não, isso não me ocorreu antes, mas ele está certo. Edward teve namoradas antes, ele nunca as trouxe aqui, mas talvez ele não tenha tido escolha. Talvez haja alguma desculpa, alguma razão para ela ter vindo junto.

Talvez ele a ame.

Talvez ela seja uma distração.

Talvez ela simplesmente tenha insistido como o inferno.

Eu secretamente espero que seja o último.

Emmett e eu caminhamos até a casa dos Cullen e Rose está do lado fora da porta e nos braços do meu irmão num piscar de olhos. Ela o abraça apertado em torno da metade do corpo dele, sua figura encaixando perfeitamente na completude alta dele. Ele sussurra algo no ouvido dela antes de dar-lhe um beijo muito significativo. Oi, como vai você, eu senti sua falta, eu te amo, é tudo transmitido neste beijo amoroso.

Jasper e Alice estão parados na porta e eu posso ver a tensão no rosto de Alice. Corresponde à expressão do meu irmão há poucos momentos e ela corre para me dar um abraço.

"Não fique brava com ele, ok?" Ela diz no meu ouvido e eu aceno. Claro que não. Isso não é culpa dele. Eu tive a minha chance. Tive dezenas de chances e perdi todas.

Edward aparece na moldura da porta, seus lábios espalhando em um sorriso maroto quando me vê e eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta. É como uma compulsão agora. Seu cabelo está longo, realmente longo, quase chegando no queixo e ele está vestindo uma bermuda larga e uma camiseta branca. Sua namorada está ao lado dele agora e, antes que eu perceba, Edward me puxa para um grande abraço, levantando-me do chão e beijando a minha bochecha.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Ele tem cheiro de sabonete e cigarros e me pergunto se ele esteve fumando. Também me pergunto se ele está chapado porque ele está muito tonto dando-me um abraço e um beijo na frente da sua namorada, que apenas sorri e espera pacientemente na varanda.

"Um, Bella, esta é Ângela." Edward diz enquanto ela corre para a frente e envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Que porra é essa? Bem-vindo à cidade estranha, população: eu. Eu apenas fico lá com meus braços pendurados ao meu lado porque não sei por que essa vadia louca está me abraçando.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você! A infame Bella." Ela diz enquanto se afasta e eu finalmente dou uma boa olhada nela. Seu rosto é fino e pontudo e longo, seus grandes olhos são castanhos e escuros. Ela não é excessivamente bonita, mas ela não é feia também. Seu rosto é apenas interessante, eu acho. Seu cabelo está puxado para trás em uma trança francesa e ela está vestindo uma regata preta com shorts jeans. Nada extravagante, apenas roupas típicas para o rio. Ela é muito comum. Tudo nela é simplesmente comum.

"Ângela vai para a mesma faculdade que eu. Ela está se especializando em arte." Edward diz ao lado dela. Como ele está tão natural sobre isso? Ele está agindo de modo tão normal, como se isso não fosse grande coisa, e eu juro que estou começando a pensar que imaginei que havia algo entre nós, algo mais do que apenas amizade. Como isso pode ser tão fácil para ele? Oh, sim, porque ele é o único com uma garota em seus braços. Ele é o único com uma distração, eu acho.

"Edward me disse que você é uma fotógrafa?" Ângela pergunta e eu dou de ombros.

"Não realmente, eu apenas brinco por aí." Eu digo e enfio as mãos nos meus bolsos, tentando fingir que não é a coisa mais estranha do planeta estar tendo uma conversa com a namorada de Edward sobre fotografia.

"Não, ela não brinca. Ela é realmente boa. Bella, você tem que mostrar a ela suas fotos da represa." Edward diz e eu mordo meu lábio, segurando um sorriso.

Ângela pega isso. "Sim, Bella, você terá que me mostrar as suas fotos da represa. Tenho certeza que suas fotos da represa são ótimas".

"Sim, minhas fotos da represa são alguns dos meus melhores trabalhos." Eu acrescento, e não posso esconder o sorriso por mais tempo.

Edward revira os olhos e ri e eu me encontro rindo também. Oh, Jesus, isto é pior do que eu pensava. A namorada de Edward não é uma vadia idiota, ou uma cadela pretensiosa. Ela é apenas uma garota como eu, e ela é realmente legal. E de todas as coisas que eu estou sentindo; raiva, inveja, tristeza, decepção, dor no estômago, nenhuma vez eu sinto ódio. Isso é ruim. Isso é muito, muito ruim.

"Eu estava prestes a mostrar a doca para Ângela." Edward diz. "Eu vou pegar um pouco de pão e alimentar os peixes".

"Aqueles peixes são tão nojentos." Eu tremo.

"Você sabe que a primeira vez que encontrei Bella, ela jogou um saco de pão em mim." Ele ri e eu sorrio. "E então, mais tarde naquele verão, ela me deu um soco no estômago".

"Você disse que meu cabelo parecia um escudo defletor!" Eu defendo. "O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Sim, bem, você me ama agora, então está tudo bem." Edward diz casualmente e eu deixo meu sorriso vacilar por um instante, meus olhos piscando até Ângela. Controle-se, Bella! Mas Ângela apenas sorri, quente e confiante e aceita. Deus, eu posso praticamente ver a bondade brilhando ao redor dela.

Esse verão vai simplesmente me matar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, estou feliz que tenho que trabalhar na loja. Aqui, com Leah, eu posso falar toda a merda que eu quero. Isso é o que o trabalho se tornou este ano, uma sessão para expurgar vadias.

"Deus, ela é tão fodidamente agradável. Deve haver algo de errado com ela, ninguém é realmente tão legal. Talvez ela seja uma prostituta do crack." Leah sugere e eu solto uma risada. A vadia irritável em mim gosta de se divertir com Leah às custas de Ângela. Sim, sim, não é um comportamento gentil da minha parte, mas, o que seja. Eu tenho sido agradável por todo o verão.

Eu fui agradável no churrasco do Quatro de Julho e eu tive que dirigir até a cidade para comprar hambúrguer vegetariano porque ela não come carne. Eu fui agradável quando ela não conseguia se levantar sobre os esquis e me fez continuar puxando o barco ao redor porque ela é ridiculamente teimosa e se recusava a desistir até que finalmente conseguiu. Eu fui agradável quando ela quis o último Big Otis ontem e eu dei a ela, sabendo que não receberíamos uma entrega por mais dois dias. Eu tenho sido agradável, maldito seja, e agora, por um segundo, eu só quero ser má. Faz-me sentir apenas um pouco melhor e eu sei que é ofensivo, mas Leah não se importa se eu sou ofensiva. Ela está do meu lado não importa o que aconteça, como Thelma e Louise.

"Talvez ela tenha um sexto dedo no seu pé direito." Eu digo enquanto olho pela janela, observando uma cabeça avermelhada familiar do lado de fora. É Edward, e ele está sozinho e eu fico intrigada. Oh, onde está a garota maravilha? "Ei, vou dar uma pausa ok?"

Estou do lado de fora da porta e mal pego o comentário sarcástico de Leah obre um provável terceiro mamilo de Ângela.

Edward olha para cima enquanto ando pela calçada, o calor causando arrepios em meus braços e pernas. Eu uso o meu cabelo solto hoje e já estou desejando ter um prendedor para que eu possa amarrá-lo. Deus, o sol está tão intenso, quase tão intenso como os olhos verdes de Edward em mim.

"Ei." Eu digo enquanto puxo meu short para baixo para cobrir as minhas pernas e me sento no assento de plástico. Eu cavo meus dedos dos pés na sujeira. Eu fiz um trabalho muito bom de me fazer passar como pedra até então. Tenho certeza que Edward não tem ideia que eu chorei até dormir pelo menos uma vez por semana desde que ele chegou aqui.

"Ei." Ele diz e eu cometo o erro de espreitá-lo através do meu cabelo. Ele está chateado, triste, eu acho, e imediatamente a minha parede de rocha começa a se quebrar.

"Onde está sua companhia?" Pergunto-lhe e ele suspira.

"Eu precisava de um tempo, você sabe. Eu só queria ficar sozinho por um segundo." Edward empurra o cabelo dos seus olhos e atrás das orelhas.

"Oh, desculpe, eu já vou, eu só queria dizer oi." Eu levanto e Edward agarra a minha mão e meu coração pára.

"Não, não de você. Eu só quis dizer que preciso ficar longe deles." Ele diz e eu fico ali parada, deixando-o segurar minha mão. Eu deixo o menino que eu amo que já tem uma namorada segurar a minha mão. Muito bom, Bella. Será a vadia do ano?

"Não vá, por favor?" Edward pede e, claro, eu sento a minha bunda de volta naquele balanço porque recusar alguma coisa a Edward é uma coisa que eu não consigo fazer.

"Então, Ângela é legal." Eu digo, tentando começar uma conversa fiada.

"Sim." Edward diz e eu odeio esse silêncio.

"Seu cabelo está realmente longo." Eu comento e Edward apenas acena com a cabeça.

"Como está a faculdade?" Eu tento.

"Uma merda." Ele diz enquanto abaixa sua cabeça e eu suspiro. Isto é realmente ridículo pra caralho. Ele está agindo como um bebezão!

"Então, uhm, por que você tem um pacu no seu cu?" Pergunto a ele e sua cabeça levanta. Ele sorri e levemente bate seu balanço com o meu .

"Eu não tenho um pau no meu cu." Ele responde. "Por que você tem um pau no seu cu?"

"Eu não tenho. Tenho sido perfeitamente agradável." Eu digo com orgulho e Edward ri.

"Você tem. Você tem sido educada e calma e muito agradável." Edward diz enquanto cutuca o meu pé. "E eu meio que odeio isso".

Olho para os nossos pés, seus tênis caros de basquete gentilmente chutam os lados do meu Keds piratas e eu não entendo. Eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para ter certeza que não estragasse a viagem para ele, para que eu não parecesse uma idiota e ele odeia isso?

"Como você pode simplesmente agir como se isso não te incomodasse?" Ele pergunta e eu estou furiosa agora. Ele não podia simplesmente esquecer isso. Ele não podia simplesmente deixar-me ser uma rocha, dar uma porra de pista e me deixar lidar com isso. Ele quer falar sobre isso. Deus, isso é tão ele! Forçando a situação mais desconfortável e a tornando ainda mais insuportável. E, olá, cidade hipócrita!

"O que você quer que eu faça, Edward? Uma tempestade por aqui fazendo um espetáculo de mim mesma?" Pergunto a ele e nem sequer estou sendo sarcástica. Ele realmente espera isso de mim? Todos eles esperam isso de mim? É por isso que Rose ligou, por isso meu irmão de repente sentiu a necessidade de uma conversa de coração para coração, por isso Alice tinha sussurrado no meu ouvido para ser legal?

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Ele resmunga e algo em sua voz simplesmente me faz desinflar. Eu respiro fundo e apenas decido ser honesta.

"Isso me incomoda. Mas é apenas a maneira que é, sabe?" Eu respondo para o chão. Ele empurra o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, seus dedos levemente descendo pelo meu pescoço e enviando arrepios pela minha pele.

"Sim, eu sei." Edward diz e eu olho para cima para ver meu pai entrando na loja. Merda! Ele ficará irritado se me vir aqui fora com Edward quando eu deveria estar trabalhando.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu digo com pressa e levanto. "Ouça, eu não tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Podemos ir para a água, se você quiser. Podemos pegar o barco do meu pai".

"Sim, isso seria divertido. Ei, podemos ir para a Austrália?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno. Corro de volta para a loja e me esgueiro pela porta dos fundos, esperando que meu pai não esteja no estoque.

Eu pego um conjunto de produtos enlatados e faço o meu caminho para a loja. Meu pai está na caixa registradora, verificando a fita e contando o dinheiro. Ele olha para cima quanto eu entro, seu bigode contorcendo um pouco enquanto ele me dá um sorriso caloroso. Eu sorrio de volta, internamente suspirando de alívio.

Coloco as coisas no chão, olho pela janela e Edward ainda está lá fora. Fodidamente fodido! Onde eu acabei de me meter? Eu não só tenho que convencer meu pai a deixar-me pegar o barco, mas agora eu tenho que passar o dia inteiro com Ângela e tenho que ser agradável de novo, merda.

"Ei, pai? Você acha que eu posso levar os Cullen no barco amanhã?" Eu pergunto.

"Os Cullen, hein?" Meu pai diz enquanto fecha a caixa registradora. Ele puxa o cigarro de trás da orelha e coloca entre os lábios.

"Emmett não pode nos levar porque ele está trabalhando e eu quase não fui para a água neste verão." Eu peço e meu pai apenas sai pela porta. Eu o sigo para fora, meus olhos correndo para os balanços, mas Edward se foi. Ele pára para acender o cigarro e dá uma longa tragada antes de semicerrar os olhos para mim debaixo do boné.

"Sim, ok, você pode pegar o barco. Mas, certifique-se de usar o sinalizador e observe o motor." Meu pai exala. "E tome cuidado com as nuvens amanhã. É esperado que uma tempestade caia nos próximos dias. Se essas nuvens ficarem escuras, venha para a marina, sem perguntas, entendeu?"

Eu aceno e meu pai dá outra tragada no cigarro. "Você sabe, Jacob Black está implorando-me por um trabalho durante todo o verão".

"Ele já tem um emprego, pai. E não podemos nos dar ao luxo de contratar alguém, você mesmo disse." Eu digo enfaticamente. Oh, Deus, se Jacob trabalhar aqui eu morrerei, minha vida estará literalmente acabada. Como está, eu tenho que lidar com ele metendo o nariz por aqui uma vez por semana.

"Aparentemente, Billy está prejudicado nos negócios. Com a economia do jeito que está e a guerra e tudo, as pessoas estão tirando seus barcos de casa. Todo mundo está sofrendo, Bella. É apenas um pensamento. Você sabe que Marcus está se mudando para o Colorado em algumas semanas e seu irmão poderia precisar de alguma ajuda no escritório." Marcus é o cara da manutenção. Ele limpa as docas e faz reparos e outras coisas. Jacob seria realmente bom para este trabalho. Se ele não fosse _Jacob_, é claro.

"Pai, por favor, não contrate Jake." Eu imploro e meu pai joga a ponta do cigarro no chão.

"Eu pensei que você e Jake eram amigos?" Ele pergunta e eu suspiro, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, mas eu não quero que o meu pai tire os privilégios do barco também.

"Jacob é amigo de Emmett. Não meu." Eu digo. "E ele fuma maconha. Ele tem uma planta crescendo em seu armário".

Meu pai ri, descartando a minha reivindicação, e beijando minha testa. "Eu não estou dizendo que vou contratá-lo agora, mas se nós precisarmos de ajuda, ele é o próximo na fila para o trabalho".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então, Bella, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia falar com você sobre Edward".

Eu inspiro uma jujuba, uma de canela, e está quente e presa na minha garganta. Oh, Deus, eu morrerei nesta estúpida enseada, engasgando com doce na frente da namorada de Edward. Eu tusso, segurando no meu peito, as contas do meu biquíni verde batendo contra o meu pescoço enquanto Ângela bate nas minhas costas.

"Você está bem? Bella? Você precisa de Heimlich*****?" Oh sim, isso é exatamente o que eu preciso. Por favor, salve a minha vida, porque eu não sou patética o suficiente com isso.

_*****A Manobra de Heimlich é o melhor método pré-hospitalar de desobstrução das vias aéreas superiores por corpo estranho. Essa manobra foi descrita pela primeira vez pelo médico estadunidense Henry Heimlich em 1974 e induz uma tosse artificial, que deve expelir o objeto da traquéia da vítima. Resumidamente, uma pessoa fazendo a manobra usa as mãos para fazer pressão sobre o final do diafragma. Isso comprimirá os pulmões e fará pressão sobre qualquer objeto estranho na traquéia._

Eu forço o doce duro e o cuspo, tossindo e então rindo da minha própria estupidez.

"Maldita jujuba." Eu rio e Ângela sorri suavemente. "É como um sinal de que eu deveria parar de comer doces, hein?"

"De jeito nenhum, eu não acho que poderia sobreviver sem chocolate." Ângela diz e eu concordo.

"Oh meu Deus, eu também. Açúcar é como o meu inimigo. Eu sei que está lá fora para me destruir, mas sem isso eu sou praticamente inútil." Eu digo, jogando outra jujuba na minha boca enquanto Ângela ri.

"Edward estava certo, você é engraçada." Ela diz. Eu não sei o que dizer, então apenas fico em silêncio por alguns minutos que parecem horas. Jasper e Edward levaram Rose e Alice nos JetSkis, deixando-me para entreter Ângela. É surpreendentemente fácil conversar com ela, ela é simpática e ri das minhas piadas. Falamos de arte, ela está se especializando em cerâmica e olaria e eu imediatamente a imagino com Edward refazendo a cena de Ghost e eu me sinto enjoada. Eu não quero falar com ela sobre Edward. Eu mal quero pensar sobre ela e Edward.

"Eu tentei conversar com Alice sobre isso, mas ela e Rose disseram que você o conhece melhor." Ângela começa do nada e sem distrações, eu estou a um milésimo de segundo de distância de um coração a coração com a namorada do meu melhor amigo.

"Eu sou apenas uma amiga de verão. Talvez Jasper? Eu sei que ele é realmente próximo de Jasper." Eu digo, tentando desviar a conversa.

"Não, isto é definitivamente papo de garotas." Ângela diz enquanto se inclina para trás em sua cadeira e pega seu protetor solar. Ela espalha a loção sobre a sua barriga lisa e em seu peito e braços. Ela não é tão pálida quanto os outros habitantes de Seattle, e sua pele já absorveu o sol, deixando-a com um bronzeado escuro que parece bom contra o seu biquíni esportivo preto. Ela está quase tão bronzeada quanto eu.

"Bem, eu não sou muito como uma garota. Quero dizer, eu sou uma garota, tipo, eu tenho a anatomia, ou o que seja, mas todo mundo sempre me diz que eu penso como um cara." Eu divago nervosamente.

"Sim, Edward disse isso também." Ângela ri e eu franzo a testa. "Ele disse que você pensa como ele".

"Eu acho que ele saberia." Eu resmungo.

"De qualquer forma, eu também sei sobre o seu passado. Vocês meio que tiveram uma coisa quando vocês eram adolescentes." Ela diz e tenho certeza que meu rosto está vermelho beterraba. Tecnicamente, eu ainda sou uma adolescente. Eu não terei 20 anos por mais um mês. Uma coisa, hein? Isso é o que Edward disse, que tivemos uma coisa? Eu acho que não há realmente nenhuma outra maneira de descrever, especialmente para a sua nova namorada.

"Esta viagem é uma espécie de grande coisa em nosso relacionamento. Quero dizer, eu... Edward é realmente especial para mim, mas é como se ele estivesse preso nesta mentalidade depressiva e nada que eu faça o deixa melhor. Achei que ele estava ficando cansado de mim, ou algo assim, mas então ele me contou sobre essa viagem e eu não sei... eu simplesmente me sinto como se estivéssemos nos conectando, sabe? Como se a nossa conexão fosse mais do que apenas as reações químicas no nosso cérebro, como se fosse cósmico. Tipo, existe essa faísca entre nós..." Ela divaga e eu quero matar Alice. Ela fez isso de propósito. Ela enviou esta pobre garota para me falar sobre faíscas e conexões e Edward. Quem diabos ela pensa que é para fazer isso?

"Eu não tenho certeza do que você está pedindo." Eu digo impotente.

"Eu estou chegando nisso, eu prometo. Enfim, nós nos damos muito bem, temos os mesmos ideais, nós dois gostamos de fazer coisas ao ar livre, nós dois gostamos de basquete e artes, então, em tudo, eu estou bastante satisfeita. Com esse aspecto do nosso relacionamento." Oh, Deus, eu posso ver onde isso vai dar, como se fosse um outdoor iluminado na rua em Las Vegas. Sexo. Ela vai falar sobre sua vida sexual.

Realmente universo? Realmente?

"Hum, eu não sei se-" Eu começo, mas Ângela está na zona. Ela decidiu que está falando comigo sobre isso e não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedi-la.

"Edward não fará sexo comigo." Ela deixa escapar e então irrompe em lágrimas. Oh, santa explosão emocional, o que diabos eu digo para isso? _Nem comigo?_

"Eu tentei de tudo, Bella. Eu comprei lingerie sexy, uma grande variedade de brinquedos sexuais, reservei quartos de hotel, mas cada vez que ele tem a chance de selar o acordo, ele desvia. Não me interprete mal, o cara tem habilidades, quero dizer, você viu os dedos dele? E, confie em mim, os músicos têm uma destreza fenomenal, sabe?" Oh, pelo amor de Jesus, simplesmente cale a boca. Por que ela tinha que falar daqueles dedos? Por favor, por favor, por favor, simplesmente pare de falar. Mas ela não para, claro que não, isso seria muito fácil.

"Estou começando a achar que há algo errado com ele, como se talvez ele estivesse deprimido, ou algo assim. Ou talvez seja eu? Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer." Ângela limpa o rosto com a toalha e agora estou pensando em dedos, no meu quarto e naquele verão quando tínhamos 17 anos quando passamos conhecendo um ao outro enquanto INXS tocava ao fundo.

"Você já conversou com Edward sobre isso?" Eu tento dizer em uma voz calma. Pareço a minha mãe.

"Sim, ele apenas diz que não está pronto. O que isso significa, Bella?" Ângela pergunta e eu coço um ponto de coceira nas minhas costas. Ela olha para as suas mãos. "Você acha que talvez possa perguntar a ele sobre isso?"

Sim, isso é _exatamente_ como eu gostaria de gastar o meu tempo muito tenso, muito limitado conversando com Edward. Oh, Jesus, por que ela tem que ser tão agradável? Eu não teria nenhum problema se fosse uma vadia fodida. Mas ela não é uma vadia, ela parece realmente chateada.

"Sim, eu tentarei." Eu resmungo e, mais uma vez, a rainha das demonstrações públicas de afeto não solicitadas envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu desajeitadamente a abraço de volta, sua pele pegajosa do protetor solar recentemente aplicado, antes que ela se senta na cadeira novamente e um sorriso de esperança toma o lugar das lágrimas.

Esta informação é um pouco inquietante. Se Ângela é apenas um fogo de palha, como aquelas outras garotas, Edward não teria nenhum problema para dormir com ela. Então, novamente, eu puxei essa mesma merda com Garrett. Toda vez que ele começava a falar sobre sexo, eu lhe dava um boquete. Nenhum cara dirá não a isso, é como uma daquelas leis não escritas, como em _rebobine, por favor_. Garrett é um cara legal, eu só não queria ter relações sexuais com ele porque eu sabia que não significaria nada.

E exatamente assim que estou antecipando as respostas de Edward exatamente como Ângela está.

Quando todos voltam para a enseada, temos o almoço e planejamos ir para o passeio nas boias depois. Nós amarramos duas grandes boias na parte de trás do barco e eles se revezam tentando derrubar uns aos outros enquanto eu dirijo, sentada em um par de coletes salva-vidas para que eu possa ver sobre o pára-brisa.

"Ei, eu quero pilotar o seu barco." Edward inclina-se do assento ao meu lado enquanto esperamos Alice subir de volta em uma das boias. Ele está usando seus óculos escuros, seu cabelo caindo no rosto e seu nariz sardento e bochechas estão corados de rosa. Tenho evitado olhar para ele durante todo o verão. Quero dizer, sério, por que ele tem que ficar sem camisa o tempo todo? É como se ele estivesse esfregando aqueles ossos do quadril de baixa qualidade na minha cara.

Na verdade, eu ficaria mais do que feliz se ele estivesse esfregando aqueles ossos do quadril na minha cara.

Controle-se, porra, ele tem uma namorada! Pense em desodorante. Fresco, mármore, desodorante.

"Eu não sei se você pode lidar com isso." Eu digo em dúvida e ele sorri.

"Você mal consegue ver sobre o pára-brisa! Vamos, Bella. Ensine-me como pilotar o seu barco." Ele pede e eu quero bater nele por ser tão sugestivo.

"Está bem." Eu resmungo e ele se agacha entre os assentos. "É realmente fácil. Você empurra o acelerador para frente para ir, puxa de volta para parar".

Exatamente então Ângela grita _bata isso _de uma das boias e eu puxo o acelerador para a frente. Edward não está pronto para a aceleração e ele voa para trás, agarrando meu joelho para se firmar. Inundações de calor atravessam o meu corpo e ele remove rapidamente a mão e murmura um pedido de desculpas que eu não posso ouvir enquanto ele desliza de volta em sua cadeira.

Eu viro para o outro lado do rio para criar um grande rastro enquanto puxo Ângela e Alice nas boias. Ângela é maior e oferece mais de um golpe, mas Alice pode afundar mais na boia, o que a ajuda a se manter à tona. Sua boia está praticamente voando neste momento, mas, Deus a ajude, Alice é uma lutadora. Ela está se segurando pela sua vida e sua persistência compensa, porque Ângela entra na esteira e sai voando. Rose ri enquanto Jasper e Edward vibram simplesmente porque eles gostam de ver alguém caindo e batendo na água. Viro o volante e puxo o barco de volta para buscá-la.

As garotas entram no barco e nós puxamos as boias. Eu gesticulo para Edward tomar um assento atrás do volante e ele sorri enquanto empurra o monte de colete salva-vidas para fora do caminho.

Eu mostro a ele como dirigir virar, ficando em pé ao lado dele com a minha mão nas costas da sua cadeira. Ângela senta no banco ao nosso lado e sinto-me terrivelmente estranha situada no espaço entre eles.

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde, as nuvens começam a pairar baixo e eu me lembro do que meu pai disse ontem sobre as tempestades. Rose quer pegar os JetSkis pela última vez para subirmos o rio, Edward e Ângela em um, Rose e eu pegamos o outro, deixando Alice e Jasper voltarem para a enseada para fazer só Deus sabe o quê. O sol quente está coberto de nuvens, e a umidade da tempestade de verão pende deixando o ar espesso.

Eu aperto o guidão e Rose agarra no meu colete. Estamos apostando corrida com Edward e Ângela até a marca do próximo quilômetro, os reflexos dos postes presos no banco de sinalização da linha de chegada. Eu posso ver os braços de Ângela enrolados na cintura dele, seus lábios pressionados na parte de trás do seu pescoço e eu cerro meus dentes. Eu avanço e espreito por cima do meu ombro. Edward abaixa sua cabeça em determinação e eu sorrio. Eu sabia que ele não recuaria de um desafio.

Eu traço em frente a ele apenas como uma grande corrida de lancha para o lado oposto do rio. Aceno para o barco, uma cortesia comum aqui na água e eu não estou preparada para a esteira. Eu quase perco o controle quando bato na onda espumante, a água salpicando meu rosto enquanto Rose grita palavrões e aperta mais no meu colete.

Eu seguro firme no JetSki e faço a volta. Edward está sozinho em sua embarcação e eu posso ver o que presumo ser Ângela na água a mais ou menos um metro atrás dele. Eu acelero e paro ao lado deles. Ângela começa a nadar para nós e Edward está tentando ligar o JetSki.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu pergunto e Edward balança a cabeça.

"Nós batemos naquela esteira e Ângela saiu voando. Devo ter puxado o interruptor de parar acidentalmente e agora ele não liga." Ele diz.

"Provavelmente está apenas afogado." Eu solto o botão do meu colete. "Ei, Rose, você pode pegar Ângela?"

"Claro." Ela diz e prende o interruptor em seu colete. Eu pulo na água e nado até Edward enquanto ela vira e se dirige até Ângela. Subo na parte traseira do JetSki, o sorriso tímido de Edward brilhando para mim por debaixo do seu longo cabelo molhado.

"Saia daí." Eu digo, lutando contra um sorriso. Eu rastejo sobre sua perna, tentando não focar em nossas pernas molhadas uma contra a outra, ou sua mão levemente tocando meu colete em uma tentativa de nos equilibrar enquanto trocamos de lugar.

Ele me entrega a chave e eu coloco na ignição. Eu giro a chave e o motor apenas vibra. Nenhuma faísca.

"Sim, está afogado. Nós teremos que esperar até que seque. Fique em pé rápido. Quero verificar se há um cabo de reboque aí dentro." Edward fica em pé na parte de trás do JetSki e levanta o assento enquanto eu levanto. Nada. Merda!

Rose se aproxima de nós. Ângela está sentada na parte de trás e continua correndo o dedo ao longo da pálpebra inferior do seu olho.

"Tudo bem?" Rose pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Não, o motor afogou. Estamos presos por no mínimo meia hora, ou algo assim." Eu olho para o céu, as nuvens escurecendo enquanto falamos. Precisamos sair da água em breve.

"Eu preciso voltar para a marina." Ângela diz. "Eu perdi uma lente de contato quando bati na água".

"O-kay." Eu digo e Ângela me dá um olhar aguçado. Oh, merda! A conversa sobre sexo. Ela quer que eu tenha a conversa aqui na água, com o cabelo dele todo molhado escorrendo em seus olhos. Ela é louca?

"Rose, você pode me levar de volta para a marina?" Ângela pergunta e Rose me dá um olhar exasperado.

"Temos que sair da água, de qualquer jeito." Eu digo rapidamente. "Essas nuvens vão despejar em breve".

"Certo." Rose resmunga.

"Você pode querer enviar Emmett para nos buscar, apenas no caso de eu não conseguir ligar e precisarmos de um reboque. Ah, e talvez dar a Alice e Jasper um alerta." Eu digo e Rose concorda. O rosto esperançoso de Ângela é a última coisa que eu vejo enquanto elas se afastam com velocidade.

E só estamos eu e Edward flutuando silenciosamente no JetSki. Tudo o que eu queria em todo o verão era ficar sozinha com ele e agora que estou, eu não sei o que dizer. Ele tem ficado quieto o tempo todo e eu cutuco a sua panturrilha com o meu calcanhar. Nós nos sentamos costas com costas, nossos coletes batendo juntos enquanto balançamos sobre as ondas suaves e tento encontrar uma maneira discreta para trazer sua vida sexual à tona.

No entanto, as palavras na minha boca escolhem uma luta totalmente diferente.

Não tenho certeza sobre o que motivou a explosão. Talvez tenha sido o silêncio pavoroso, ou o fato de que eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ele estava ouvindo, ou as grossas gotas de chuva que começaram a cair com força por todas as minhas pernas e braços. Eu não sei, mas, naquele momento, eu perdi toda a comunicação com os filtros do meu cérebro. _Todos os sistemas foram desligados, mayday, mayday. Eu estou caindo._

"Como você pôde trazê-la aqui? Para o _nosso_ lugar? Para compartilhar o_ nosso_ verão? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Eu deixo escapar. Eu o sinto se mover, seu corpo me cutucando um pouco mais para a frente.

"O quê? Do que você está falando?" Edward responde.

"Você sabia que isso me machucaria e fez isso mesmo assim. Por que você faria isso comigo?" Eu acuso.

"Nem tudo é sobre você, sabe? Deus, você é tão egoísta às vezes. Por que isso não poderia ser sobre mim? Por que isso não poderia ser sobre eu tentando ter um período de férias com a minha namorada?" Ele pergunta, sua voz afiada.

"É isso o que é? Porque se isso for verdade, vou deixá-lo em paz, Edward. Se é verdadeiramente sobre você tentando ter férias maravilhosas com a sua amável namorada, deixarei essa porra em paz. É _realmente_ sobre isso?" Eu o desafio. Eu quase não quero realmente a sua resposta.

Ele se inclina em minhas costas e fica quieto por um longo tempo, o som da tempestade batendo contra a água como plano de fundo para o seu silêncio.

"Eu não estou dormindo com ela." Edward confessa. Eu acho que isso esteve na mente dele também. "Eu não quero magoá-la assim".

"Bem, você já a está magoando. Ela acha que é culpa dela." Edward se vira rapidamente, fazendo a pequena embarcação balançar. "Ela quer que eu lhe pergunte sobre isso. Ela acha que você está deprimido. Ou que você não a acha atraente, eu acho".

"Não é culpa dela. Eu só... eu sei, essa coisa entre nós não vai a lugar nenhum. Ela é legal, você sabe. Ela é muito inteligente e engraçada, mas eu não quero, eu não sei, ir adiante, quando eu sei que não a amo".

"Mas você dorme com outras garotas, algumas menos desejáveis." Eu afirmo.

"Eu sei. Esse é o ponto inteiro. Aquelas outras garotas, eu não sou eu mesmo quando estou com elas. Estou bêbado, ou chapado, ou algo assim, não sou eu e metade do tempo eu nem me lembro. Mas com Ângela, Deus, eu nem sei como isso aconteceu. Um minuto ela estava aparecendo muitas vezes em nosso dormitório, então ela está lá todos os dias e ela é apenas realmente legal, você sabe, como muito legal. E então ela está me beijando e fazendo encontros e planos e toda essa merda. Ela me comprou bilhetes para o Lollapalooza no meu aniversário".

"Então ela me perguntou sobre as férias de verão e eu disse a ela sobre a marina. Acho que eu disse algo como, você devia ver o céu lá, é incrível, e ela tomou isso como um convite. E eu sabia que isso machucaria você, eu sabia. Mas você tem esse cara, Garrett, ou sei lá qual o nome dele. Nós dois estamos com outras pessoas, você sabe." Ele puxa sua perna sobre o assento, sentando de lado no banco, sua mão direita enroscando na parte de trás do meu colete salva-vidas.

"Eu não estou com outra pessoa, Edward. Eu terminei com Garrett no verão passado. Após a casa flutuante." Eu digo a ele. Eu espelho a sua posição, equilibrando o seu peso puxando minhas pernas para o lado oposto do banco. Estou de frente para ele agora, meu quadril contra a sua coxa, mas não consigo olhar para o seu rosto.

"Mas Alice disse que você..." Edward não termina a frase e eu ouço um estalo de trovão em algum lugar sobre o deserto e o céu se abre.

"O que Alice disse?" Pergunto.

"Ela disse que você estava apaixonada." Ele puxa sua perna para o outro lado do banco para ficar completamente montado no assento agora. Ele está de frente para mim e lá estão eles, os verdes dançantes, queimando o fogo em mim e meu peito parece que vai estourar. Está chovendo forte agora e escorrendo pelo seu rosto e em seu longo cabelo. A água está começando a ficar agitada e eu me esforço contra o guidão.

"Bem, talvez eu esteja." Eu sussurro e ele move seu rosto para mais perto, a chuva quente correndo em meu nariz e na minha boca escancarada atordoada.

"Eu não gosto que você não me ligue ou escreva. É como se você esquecesse de mim durante o ano." Edward diz baixinho, sua respiração no meu rosto, sua mão na parte de trás do meu colete.

"Eu não gosto que você fique bêbado e durma com vadias." Eu respiro. "E eu tentei ligar para você. Seu colega de quarto atendeu e chamou-me de meia dúzia de nomes de garotas quando perguntei por você e eu desliguei".

"Eu também não gosto disso. Eu me odeio por isso. Elas não significam nada, sabe? E eu não quero significar algo para elas também. Eu não quero significar nada para ninguém." Sua bochecha ensopada pela chuva pressiona contra a minha e eu fecho meus olhos tentando lutar contra as lágrimas.

"Você está errado." Eu sussurro, meu coração pesado enquanto tento respirar. Antes que eu saiba o que estou fazendo, meus lábios encontraram os seus e minha língua força o seu caminho em sua boca, e é o mais doce alívio que eu já senti. Ele é frenético e ganancioso, chupando meu lábio, seus dedos segurando a minha nuca e apertando a minha coxa. Há um outro estalo de trovão, a eletricidade cantarolando pelo ar enquanto a chuva cai com força agora. Eu não consigo parar de beijá-lo, sua língua rolando e pulsando com a minha. Ele tem gosto de protetor solar e água da chuva e uma pitada minúscula de jujubas. Suas mãos estão desesperadas para encontrar a minha pele, mas os coletes salva-vidas causam muito espaço entre nós. Eu corro meus dedos através dos seus longos cabelos molhados e sua boca se move para o meu pescoço, sua mão está correndo o comprimento da minha coxa e o céu ilumina com flashes de energia.

"Precisamos descer*****." Eu arfo e Edward ri, o deslize fazendo as minhas orelhas arderem.

_*Em iglês, get off,que também significa "'gozar', por isso o Edward ri._

"A água, eu quero dizer. Estamos sentados aqui como patos na água. Precisamos chegar à costa." Eu esclareço e isso faz com que Edward apenas ria ainda mais.

"Você é um idiota." Eu rolo meus olhos e me afasto. Ele pega minha mão, puxando-a para o seu rosto e beijando meus dedos, a palma da minha mão, meu pulso.

"Venha para Seattle comigo." Edward diz suavemente e eu congelo, não tendo certeza se o ouvi corretamente.

"O quê?" Pergunto fechando meus olhos. A chuva está nos esmurrando, o vento leve a fazendo voar para os lados.

"Não é como se você estivesse fazendo alguma coisa aqui, venha comigo para Seattle." Ele pede e eu franzo a testa.

"Não posso ir embora, Edward, eu tenho um trabalho." Eu digo, indignada. Eu sei o que ele quer dizer, mas suas palavras doem, como se eu não tivesse nada aqui que fosse importante, como se o que eu faço aqui durante o ano não significasse nada.

"Seu pai poderia contratar outra pessoa." Edward argumenta e eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Não, ele não pode. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de contratar alguém agora. Como está, eu trabalho por amendoins, o dinheiro da gasolina e essas coisas. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele, não agora." Edward olha para baixo e eu vejo a emoção invadindo suas belas feições. Rejeição.

"Ei." Eu digo, empurrando seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Eu não estou dizendo que não, apenas não agora".

Ele fecha seus olhos, sua mão segurando a minha em seus lábios de novo e ele concorda. Aceitação.

Exatamente então eu ouço o rugido de um barco e eu posso ver meu irmão de pé à frente e lutando contra as águas agitadas. Eu aceno para ele e ele pára ao nosso lado, jogando a corda e eu a amarro na parte da frente do JetSki quando percebo que nem sequer tentei ligá-lo novamente. Eu estava distraída.

Edward e eu subimos no barco e meu irmão nos leva de volta para a marina. Nós nos sentamos no banco de trás, meu quadril contra a sua panturrilha, suas pernas esticando muito mais longe do que antes. Seguramos toalhas na frente dos nossos rostos para bloquear a chuva e água da esteira e eu não posso vê-lo, mas ele usa seus dedos dos pés para puxar as cordas do meu biquíni. Eu não posso sequer retornar a amolação porque as pontas dos meus dedos mal alcançam sua coxa agora. Dou-lhe uma mordida de tartaruga em vez disso, puxando o pelo em sua perna e ele grita.

Não é até que paramos na marina, quando vejo Ângela parada na doca na chuva, seu short e blusa encharcados, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e seus olhos mostrando pânico, que eu percebo o que fiz. Eu beijei o namorado de outra garota.

Mas ele era meu primeiro, eu tento racionalizar.

Ele não é seu agora.

Oh Deus, eu ficarei doente. Eu balanço minhas pernas para longe de Edward e seguro a toalha no meu rosto enquanto deixo as lágrimas caírem das minhas pálpebras. Ângela ficará magoada por causa disso, por minha causa, e ela, de todas as pessoas, não merece isso. Isto está errado, isso é muito, muito errado.

Eu subo no arco e salto para a doca enquanto Emmett puxa o barco para o deslizamento. Eu envolvo a corda em torno do grampo e observo pelo canto do meu olho enquanto Edward sai do lado do barco e vai até ela. Ele continua olhando para mim e eu gostaria que ele parasse de ser tão fodidamente óbvio, pelo menos até que eu possa dar o fora daqui. E então, aí está. Confirmação. Ela tenta beijá-lo e ele se afasta. Então, como um idiota estúpido, ele olha para mim novamente. Eu imediatamente olho para baixo, meu rosto queimando em vermelho, a chuva batendo nas minhas costas, mas estou muito curiosa para o meu próprio bem. Eu roubo um olhar e vejo como os olhos de Ângela arremessam entre nós, seu rosto mudando de preocupado para com medo e então desgosto. Eu pego seus olhos abrasadores nos meus e desmorono. Eu não posso dizer se são as lágrimas ou a chuva borrando a minha visão, mas eu vejo como ela levanta o seu queixo. Ela sabe. E ela não vai esperar por uma explicação.

Sem outro olhar, Ângela se vira e vai embora.

Ela se afasta de Edward.

Algo que eu sei que nunca serei capaz de fazer.

Edward e Ângela vão embora no dia seguinte no Volvo. Ele não diz adeus, ele envia o meu presente por Alice, uma regata do Chicago Bulls Championship, e eu não posso sequer apreciar o presente. Eu não mereço isso, eu não mereço nada. Eu me odeio pelo que fiz. Alice tenta me fazer sentir melhor, mas eu ainda sei em meu coração o que eu sou.

"Eu sou uma trapaceira, Alice. A outra mulher. Eu sou nojenta. Eu deveria ter um daqueles grandes A's vermelhos pintados nas minhas roupas." Eu choro em seu colo enquanto estamos sentadas na minha cama. Ela alisa a mão em meus cabelos e eu gosto da maneira que meu couro cabeludo formiga.

"Foi apenas um beijo, Bella. Sim, não foi exatamente o ideal, mas, ainda assim, foi apenas um beijo." Ela diz e eu acho que ela está sendo muito fácil comigo.

"Foi um beijo muito bom também! Era como se eu não pudesse me parar. Aquela maldita tempestade, com toda a eletricidade no ar, me fez sentir toda astuta. Eu não pensei, eu só agi." Eu fungo. Sento-me limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto, uma nova onda de culpa embebendo através de mim e me inundando.

"Você assumiu um risco. É o que as pessoas fazem quando estão apaixonadas." Alice diz.

"Mas eu não deveria estar apaixonada por ele! É tão injusto da minha parte esperar isso dele. Quem sabe, talvez em um par de meses, ele poderia ter sido feliz com Ângela. Ela poderia ter sido perfeita para ele e eu arruinei isso. Eu sou um monstro! Eu sou um monstro miserável e horrível!"

"Oh, Jesus, agora você está simplesmente sendo muito dramática. Você não é um monstro. Às vezes você simplesmente não pode mais lutar contra isso".

"Assim como Emily e Sam? Eles não conseguiram lutar contra isso e olha o que eles fizeram para Leah. Eu sou como Emily. Eu sou uma puta do caralho".

"Sim, Bella Swan, a puta virgem." Alice ri e eu dou um soco no seu braço. "Ow! Pare com isso, com a coisa de bater!"

"Eu ainda não tenho ideia de onde isso nos deixa. Quero dizer, eu basicamente disse a ele que o amo e ele me pediu para ir para Seattle e eu tive que dizer não. Eu o beijei e arruinei a sua relação e depois disse não para ele. Você sabe como é difícil dizer não para ele? É como se estivéssemos de volta para onde começamos!" Eu jogo minhas mãos no ar.

"Oh, Bella. Às vezes você tem que retroceder para que possa seguir em frente".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella finalmente teve a coragem de ligar para o Edward, mas parece que nada dá certo pra ela._

_Quem quis matar o Edward nesse capítulo, levanta a mão o/ _

_Mas, para o deleite de todas vocês, o próximo capítulo é em POV Edward! Ele faz parte de uma série de cinco capítulos que a autora postou separadamente da fic, intitulado "During the Off Season" (Durante o período fora de temporada), então vc's saberão um pouquinho de como é a vida de Edward quando ele não está passando o verão com a Bella._

_O capítulo será postado na quinta-feira se chegar a 950 reviews. Vamos lá, um POV Edward vale a pena, não é?!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Cena extra 1 – Este foi o ano em que os

**Durante o período fora de temporada**

**Cena Extra 1 – Este foi o ano em que os Bulls venceram o campeonato**

_1991_

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"É Ângela outra vez." James diz enquanto enfia outro ding dong* na boca. "Do que nós vamos? Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos? Vingança dor Nerds? Fantasmas?"

_*Ding dong: um bolinho de chocolate recheado, tipo um alfajor. _

Levanto os olhos do meu livro, minha caneta pousada nos meus lábios e na minha lingua. Ângela. A artista. Sim, ela era bonita. Inteligente também. Sem comparação, mas, ainda assim, ela poderia ser divertida.

"Fantasma." Eu resmungo. Ele assente e volto para o meu livro de anotações.

"Você acabou de esquecer dele. Mas ele me disse para dar a você uma mensagem. Ele disse para encontrá-lo na livraria em meia hora. Ele estará esperando por você. Sim...uh hum. Idem, baby. Idem." James desliga e solta seu bong*****, seu pote de água derramando sobre toda a mesinha de centro e, consequentemente, meu registro.

_*****Bong**, **ou Water Pipe é um aparelho utilizado para fumar qualquer tipo de erva, normalmente maconha, tabaco e derivados. Seu desgin faz com que a fumaça entre em contato com a água e se concentre antes de ser inalada. O indivíduo puxa o ar para dentro da câmara – o tamanho deste reservatório é variado; quanto maior, mais quantidade de fumaça é armazenada. Além disso, toda a fumaça é resfriada ao "borbulhar" na água, suavizando o contato com as vias respiratórias. Uma grande quantidade de "fumaça fria" pode ser inalada rapidamente sem o menor esforço. Esta é a maneira mais suave e agradável de fumar, diferente do pipe ou da seda. O método da Bongada pode ser muitas vezes dito como um meio saudável de alcançar o resultado final, porém isto não é verdade. É comprovado que indivíduos que praticam esta técnica são menos sujeitos a alguns tipos de câncer, além de prevenir outras inconsistências do método tradicional, mas isto varia de acordo com a área de contato entre a fumaça e a água, além de profundidade do cano, materiais utilizados etc. _

"Que porra, cara." Eu berro e seco a água do meu livro. Merda, minhas palavras. Todas as minhas fodidas palavras estão arruinadas. Folheio as páginas e elas estão úmidas, mas não encharcadas, e agora o livro todo cheira a maconha.

"Não é minha culpa se você deixa seu diário largado por aí, porra, foi um acidente".

"Não há coisas como acidentes." Eu resmungo e James apenas ri. Ele é um imbecil.

Vou até o nosso banheiro e cheira a bolor. Eu odeio esse dormitório. Eu odeio essa faculdade, eu odeio as minhas aulas. Eu odeio as pessoas das minhas turmas. Idiotas vazios, moralistas, isso é tudo o que sei. Duvido que esta Ângela será diferente.

Bella é diferente.

Chocolate. A garota é toda chocolate. Da grossa gorda de cabelo marrom pendendo nas suas costas até sua pele mel bronzeada cheia de sardas e ela brilha. Sim, eu sei, talvez isto seja doce, mas, ainda assim é sexy.

Os olhos dela me sugam. Esqueço quem eu sou naqueles olhos. Esqueço o que eu deveria dizer, esqueço minhas melhores piadas, aquelas que eu sei que são fodidamente hilárias. Esqueço todas as coisas que sei que são impressionantes. São olhos diferentes, conhecedores. Eu odeio o jeito que eles me penetram e fazem eu me sentir como se eu fosse alguma coisa. E, no próximo olhar, eu não sou nada. Mas eu amo o jeito que ela me vê.

Não importa. Alice diz que ela está apaixonada. Ela seguiu em frente e eu deveria também. Ela está namorando outra pessoa, alguém do rio, alguém como ela.

Eu sou como ela.

Quando estou lá, naquele deserto quente, cercado por nada além de poeira, pedras e água, eu sou diferente. Eu me esqueço de mim. Ou eu me encontro. Eu quero senti-la. Eu quero prová-la. Eu quero segurá-la nos meus braços como se eu pudesse protejê-la de toda a merda da qual esse mundo realmente é feito. Eu fodidadmente não sei. Tudo o que sei é que ela está namorando outra pessoa e eu estou sozinho. E Ângela tem olhos castanhos. Não os mesmos, mas bonitos.

Ângela começa a aparecer no dormitório todas as quintas-feiras, porque é o dia que passa Law and Order. Ela finge que é fã da série, mas não acho que ela realmente seja. Ela realmente está na minha, no entanto. Ela me quer. Ela divide um apartamento com o seu melhor amigo. Ela fala sobre ele como se o sol brilhasse da bunda dele. Ângela deveria estar com ele. Ela é uma garota doce. Ela é engraçada e inteligente e sabe muito sobre música e filmes e arte. Ela é uma grande fã de Andy Warhol, acha que Le é um gênio, ou algo assim. Eu não vejo assim. Acho que ele é superestimado, e quando eu digo isso a ela, temos a maior discussão, mas ela não cede. Ela é teimosa.

Exatamente como Bella.

Mas Bella é um desafio, um enigma, um quebra-cabeça que não consigo desvendar e isso me deixa fodidamente louco. Em poucos meses eu a verei tomar sorvete, seus lábios untados de cookies de chocolate e creme. Eu nem sequer gosto do picolé arco-íris, mas eu gosto de vê-la lamber seus dedos. Ela tem que estar fazendo essa merda de propósito, certo? Eu pensaria que sim, se eu não a conhecesse.

Depois de três encontros, eu acho que vou selar um acordo com essa garota. Ângela obviamente está na minha. Ela me deixa apálpa-la e ela não usa sutiã, nunca. Ela fuma maconha e anda descalça pela grama e é incrivelmente sexy como ela não pensa em ser algo que ela não é, ela apenas é. Não posso negar isso, eu quero fode-la.

Mas então ela faz algo que arruína as chances de nos unirmos. Sempre.

Ela toma sorvete. Um sanduíche. Exatamente como Bella. E ela lambe seus dedos e tudo o que consigo ver são aqueles olhos castanhos e aqueles lábios fechados sobre a bagunça de chocolate. Ela me oferece uma mordida e lambe seus lábios, tentando ser sedutora, e eu não consigo olhar para ela. É tão falso, nada parecido com o jeito que Bella faz e eu estou com raiva. Eu me sinto um merda, e pergunto-me o que Bella está fazendo agora, se ela está fodendo com seu namorado de merda, ou se ela seguiu em frente com uma pessoa nova. Sinto como se minha pele esticasse apertada sobre os meus ossos, como se estivesse sufocando e matando de fome e restringindo minha vontade de viver. Minhas unhas cravam minhas palmas das mãos, minha cabeça lateja e tenho que me retirar antes que eu drene sangue.

Eu não posso acreditar que deixei essa garota me pegar dessa forma. Eu não posso acreditar que estou completamente escravizado por uma gaarota com a qual eu nunca transei. Isso é fodidamente louco, o controle que Bella Swan tem em mim.

Ângela se mantém em volta mesmo que nunca tenhamos fodido. Oh, ela tenta, mas eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso. Ela usa coisas sexy quando dormimos fora e nós bagunçamos por aí. Fazemos viagens de finais de semana e acho que ela me ama, ou algo assim, mas eu não a amo. Então, eu digo a ela que não estou pronto, que eu queria que isso fosse especial. A verdade é que eu não queria ferir os sentimentos dela. Sim, eu sei, eu me preocupo com os sentimentos de Ângela. Uma porra de uma merda confusa, se você me perguntar.

Essa situação toda é uma porra de uma merda confusa.

Quando voltei para casa das minhas últimas provas finais, Ângela estava esperando por mim no sofá. Ela está assitindo _Juíza Judy _e ela e James estão chapados e falando sobre a destruição do sistema familiar americano. Eles estão gritando um com o outro e ela está enfurecida. Ela fica incrível quando está irritada, então eu a convido para jantar para celebrar o fim do semestre. Vou me encontrar com Jasper e Alice nessa cervejaria bem ao lado do campus.

Alice e Jasper já estão na mesa quando chegamos. Alice olha para mim e há julgamento em seus olhos. Tento ignorar porque não acho que ela tenha feito de propósito, mas já falamos sobre a minha obessão com Bella. Sim, estou chamando isso de obsessão agora. Alice acha que eu deveria ir atrás.

Eu não sei como.

Bella significa muito mais para mim do que, bem, do que Ângela. Eu nunca tive uma namorada de verdade antes. Eu já saí com garotas, eu já fodi garotas, mas nunca amei. Eu sei que eu quero amar Bella. E isso me assusta pra caramba.

É fácil estar com Ângela. Ela faz eu me sentir desejado. Ela faz todo o trabalho. Ela aparece, ela me beija e tira a sua blusa. Ela é muito magra, no entanto. Não como Bella. Bella é cheia de curvas, seus quadris redondos e seus seios são cheios e eu amo a sua aparência em seus shorts rasgados. Bundinha gostosa também. Seu rosto é cheio e seus ombros redondos e há aquela leve expansão de sardas por todas suas costas. Os ombros de Ângela são pontudos e afiados. E os ossos do seu quadril saltam e a fazem parecer doente. Garotas precisam comer.

"Ei, pessoal!" Alice diz e me abraça. Ela envolve os braços no meu pescoço e ela está curiosa. Eu posso sentir isso.

"Esta é Ângela. Ela é uma especialista em artes, cerâmica." Como se isso a definisse. Ela vê o título como um símbolo de status. Suas roupas, seus sapatos, sua música, sua arte, isso é quem ela é. Se você não concorda com essas coisas, você pode também dar um tapa no rosto dela. Eu não tenho certeza de como me sinto sobre isso, vendo como ela riu quando eu disse que Tears for Fears é a maior banda de todos os tempos. Estou riscando-o à falta de exposição. Por agora.

"Ângela, prazer em conhecê-la. Eu sou Alice, esse é Jasper." Alice é educada e Jasper sacode a mão dela.

"Então, você é uma artista?" Jasper pergunta e ela concorda.

"Sim. É realmente uma grande auto-indulgência. Eu provavelmente acabarei simplesmente dando aulas, ou algo assim. Mas eu vivo e respiro arte. É quem eu sou. Eu estaria perdida se não tivesse a minha cerâmica." Viu? Eu disse a você.

"Ela faz potes. E tigelas." Ela estaria perdida sem suas panelas e tigelas de barro. Parece tão incrivelmente esotérico, ter todo o seu ser incorporado em um prato. Quero dizer, as pessoas comem cereais de tigelas. Eu não gostaria da minha vida inteira englobada em um dispositivo que segura todos os meus Lucky Charms*****. Eu acho que há uma metáfora aí.

_*Lucky Charms: cereais coloridos, cuja caixa tem um menino vestido com roupas verdes e um trevo de quatro folhas no chapéu._

"Uau." Alice arrulha e eu acho que ela está sendo condescendente de propósito. Ângela apenas encolhe os ombros e ri.

"Eu sei que é besteira, mas é o que eu amo. Eu não acredito em se contentar com nada menos do que aquilo que me dá felicidade extrema." Seus olhos castanhos estão nos meus e eu me sinto como um rei. Mesmo que eles sejam os olhos castanhos errados. Tudo errado.

"Isso é realmente legal pra caralho." Alice diz com aprovação e ela está séria. Ela gosta de Ângela. Elas vão se unir e essas coisas. Porra.

Nós pedimos pizza. A de Ângela é vegetariana e ela pede berinjela na dela e Alice fica intrigada. Ângela não hesita quando Alice pede uma mordida e eu acho que é legal da parte dela estar compartilhando sua comida. Eu absolutamente entendo as pessoas que compartilham seu alimento.

Alice e Ângela conversam sobre coisas de garotas e eu quase esqueço dos olhos castanhos e os lábios de chocolate, mas então, todo o inferno explode. Jasper traz as férias de verão à tona e Alice grita e começa a falar do rio, como nós vamos todos os anos, como é lindo e pacífico porque é apenas uma cidade pequena, sem televisão a cabo. As perguntas de Ângela ficam mais e mais pessoais conforme a discussão avança e eu simplesmente sei que é uma questão de tempo antes que alguém mencione o nome dela.

"Como vocês descobriram este lugar?" Ângela pergunta e eu respondo, em uma tentativa de controlar a conversa.

"Minha antiga madrasta costumava passar as férias lá quando era criança. É um lugar de uma família." Porra, eu acabei de trazê-la à tona, não é? Deus, eu sou um idiota.

"Uau, a mesma família?" Ângela pergunta quando engole sua coca diet. Concordo com a cabeça em silêncio e esperando como o inferno que Alice simplesmente mantenha sua boca fechada.

Sim, eu devo estar delirando.

"Nós somos realmente bons amigos da família. Rose, minha irmã, está namorando o filho do dono, na verdade. É como um conto de fadas, certo? Eles se apaixonam e têm que viver quilômetros e quilômetros de distância. Ele escreve cartas para ela, é muito romântico." Ela me chuta por baixo da mesa. Ela acha que eu deveria escrever cartas para Bella.

É uma estrada de duas mãos, homem. Eu entendo que a coisa do dinheiro a impede de ligar, mas, merda, ela poderia escrever também. Por que eu deveria fazer toda a perseguição? Eu tenho deixado muito claro que estou interessado e ela sempre me afasta. Quantas vezes eu posso deixar que ela me afaste antes que eu desista? E agora ela tem um namorado e, de acordo com Emmett, ele é uma ferramenta completa. Eu estou farto de suspirar por esta garota. Decido ali, naquele momento, que eu tentarei estar com Ângela.

Tipo, _com_ ela.

"Bem, é fácil ser varrido pela beleza de tudo. Ele só faz você querer se apaixonar, estando lá no meio do nada com nada além da sua roupa de banho e seus pensamentos. É o sonho de um artista." Alice medita e eu a encaro.

"Sério? Eu adoraria vê-lo!" Ângela olha para mim espantada, como se ela quisesse a minha opinião sobre o assunto.

"Sim, você devia ver as estrelas lá. É como nada que eu já vi antes." Eu digo e os olhos de Ângela vibram e ardem.

"Eu acho que eu vou." Ela diz e o olhar no seu rosto é alegria pura. O que acabou de acontecer aqui? Eu tento controlar os músculos do meu rosto e, ainda assim, não consigo impedir meus olhos de saltarem para os de Alice e Jasper e percebo com horror o que isso tudo significa.

Eu acabei de convidar Ângela para o rio com a gente. Onde Bella está. Ângela conhecerá Bella.

No caminho para casa, Ângela está quieta. Eu continuo olhando para ela e sorrindo, mas quando eu afasto o olhar, eu me sinto doente. Quando chegamos ao meu dormitório, ela caminha em silêncio até o meu quarto e nós colapsamos no sofá. Eu não quero olhar para ela.

"Então, o que há de errado com você?" Ela pergunta e eu quase rio. Há tantas coisas, eu não sei nem por onde começar. Hum, eu sou um idiota, eu estou obcecado com essa outra garota. Eu me masturbo com a imagem dela comendo sorvete. O que certamente para mim seria uma avaliação muito mais rápida.

"Nada." Eu digo, porque eu sou um idiota e não sinto vontade de falar sobre isso.

"Certo." Ela diz e seu rosto está esmagado. "Olha, eu não tenho que ir junto com vocês. Eu achei que seria divertido, mas eu, obviamente, interpretei mal suas intenções, portanto, se você não me quiser lá, é só dizer".

Bastante é o bastante. Eu estou magoando essa garota e ela não fez absolutamente nada para merecer isso. Bella ficará irritada, mas ela teve a sua chance. No verão passado, ela poderia ter me reivindicado. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era dizer as palavras e eu teria sido dela. Eu teria feito isso dar certo.

Mas ela não fez e agora eu mereço ser feliz. Não há nada de errado comigo levando a minha namorada em férias comigo, muitas pessoas fazem isso.

"Eu quero que você venha." Eu digo definitivamente. "Mas eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa primeiro".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Babe, você vai fumar?" Os olhos castanhos de Ângela são bonitos. Não são o mesmo, mas ainda bonitos. Eu acho. Ela me dá o tubo e o isqueiro e eu dirijo com os meus joelhos.

A estrada é longa e plana e reta. Não há muito a olhar no meio do deserto, mas tudo o que vejo é o chocolate. Calor. Dourados e Chocolate. Derretido e fodidamente delicioso. Deus, eu ainda posso sentir o gosto dela. Eu não coloquei meus lábios nos dela por uns três anos. Não é que eu esteja contando nem nada. Ela me odiará. Ela ficará tão fodidamente chateada. Aquela garota é todas as bolas, dura como Cálculo. Ela pode me bater. Eu amo quando ela faz essa merda, ela tem o pequeno gancho de direita perfeito. Seu rosto enruga para cima e seus olhos parecem com amêndoas e eu amo que eu a faça sentir tanta raiva. Eu amo que eu a faça sentir alguma coisa.

Essa é a coisa sobre Bella Swan, eu sei tudo sobre ela. E eu não sei absolutamente nada. Eu sei um monte de merda também. Eu sei como portar e polir uma cabeça de cilindro e desmontar um motor. Eu sei cada jogador da linha de partida do Chicago Bulls dos últimos sete anos e todas as suas estatísticas. Eu sei que leva 19 horas de carro de Seattle para o Arizona. Dezenove horas e eu estarei dirigindo naquela estrada de merda para a marina, minha mandíbula aperta com o pensamento do que aquela estrada irregular está fazendo para os meus pneus. Dirigindo diretamente para aqueles malditos olhos de corça. Ela estará esperando por mim, eu sei. Ela está sempre esperando por mim.

"Babe?" Maldito seja. Eu preciso prestar atenção. Eu tento sorrir para Ângela e trago o vidro aos meus lábios. Com um movimento do isqueiro eu inspiro e solto a fumaça e ela é grosseira. Onde diabos ela conseguiu essa merda? Eu o estendo atrás de mim e Alice está em meu ouvido.

"Relaxe. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ela sussurra com confiança, como se fosse vidente, ou algo assim, e eu só a encaro pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela gruda seus lábios ao tubo e há uma chama em seu rosto, mas eu ainda posso ver seus olhos azuis claros. Eu sei que ela só está tentando ser útil, mas ela precisa calar sua boca na companhia atual. Eu disse a Ângela tudo sobre Bella, como nós brincamos algumas vezes quando éramos mais jovens e como somos realmente bons amigos. Eu não contei a ela sobre como eu chorei na frente dessa garota mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir. Eu não contei a ela como Bella me faz sentir completo, como eu não posso permitir qualquer outra coisa em meu corpo quando ela está por perto e até o ar parece muito pesado no meu peito. Eu não conto a ela como durante todo o ano eu sou atormentado por sonhos, sonhos onde ela está lambendo meu pescoço, e eu acordo e tenho que me masturbar e tudo que eu vejo é o rosto dela. Eu não conto a ela sobre os poemas, e eu definitivamente não conto a ela sobre a energia que surge entre nós.

Eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Isso é tão errado.

"Deus, eu preciso sair desse carro." Alice reclama do banco de trás e Jasper se inclina entre os bancos dianteiros e coloca um novo CD no meu tocador portátil no console central.

"Duran Duran de novo?" Ângela zomba. "Sério?"

"Eles são atemporais, querida." Jasper retruca e recosta de volta ao seu assento. Ângela acende um cigarro e eu faço uma carranca. Eu fodidamente odeio cigarros. Hábito tão nojento. Qual é o ponto, realmente? Se você vai fumar, então é melhor conseguir alguns efeitos que alterem o cérebro.

"Nós pararemos em Reno para dormir." Eu digo e abro a janela. Ângela tem a certeza de exalar para fora da janela, mas, em seguida, Alice começa a fumar do banco de trás e eu não aguento mais. Ela sabe que eu não suporto essa merda no meu carro.

"Alice, que porra é essa?" Eu digo e ela revira os olhos e estica o cigarro para fora da janela de Ângela. O que é um desperdício. O vento vai liquidar aquele cigarro antes que ela o faça.

Nós paramos no hotel, o mesmo hotel em que ficamos em cada ano, e este ano eu tenho que dividir um quarto com Alice e Jasper. Melhor do que Rose e meus pais, eu acho. Nós só estamos aqui para descansar e comemos o jantar no Denny do outro lado da rua. Peço uma omelete para o jantar. Eu amo comida de café da manhã para o jantar. Há simplesmente alguma coisa sobre comer ovos à noite.

Voltamos para os quartos e eu estou exausto. Eu estive dirigindo o dia todo e nenhum desses idiotas no meu carro se ofereceu para revezar comigo. Não como se eu ficasse à vontade com eles dirigindo meu carro, de qualquer maneira. Mas, ainda assim, o gesto teria sido bom.

Ângela se aconchega em mim e, assim que Jasper e Alice estão adormecidos, ela está puxando para baixo as minhas calças. Estou um pouco assustado com isso. Quero dizer, eles estão bem ali na cama ao lado de nós, mas, em seguida, meu pau está na sua boca e eu esqueço de me preocupar. Isso é uma lei universal, certo? Nunca diga não ao boquete. Eu acho que o universo poderia implodir se eu dissesse. Mas, fôda-me correndo, se eu não vejo aquela corda grossa de cabelo castanho e os olhos grandes de corça assim que fecho os meus. Eu vejo uma outra boca ao meu redor e eu gozo e é bom, mas estou decepcionado assim que vejo o rosto ansioso de Ângela.

Eu sou tão idiota.

Eu tento fazer isso com ela, eu a fôdo com meus dedos até que ela está apertando ao redor da minha mão, mas eu sei o que ela quer. Eu vejo a tristeza no seu rosto e, ainda assim, não posso dar isso a ela.

Nós saímos cedo na manhã seguinte. Mais nove horas. Jasper se oferece para dirigir por algum tempo e eu o deixo. Eu vou no banco do carona e as garotas se espalham no banco de trás e lêem revistas. Ângela estende a mão em torno do assento e massageia meus ombros e isso é bom. Eu verifico a temperatura exterior inclinando meu braço contra a janela e está quente. Deve estar uns 37°C. Será miserável no rio. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando dando a Bella uma blusa de moletom no ano passado. O Bulls venceu a final deste ano e assim que isso aconteceu, eu queria dar a Bella algo para comemorar. Encontrei para ela uma regata neste mercado ao ar livre no centro da cidade e é barato como o inferno, mas eu sei que ela vai amar isso. Bella sempre ama os meus presentes.

Nós paramos em um posto de gasolina um par de horas antes de Vegas e eu retomo as responsabilidades de dirigir. Ângela senta na frente e ela pega seu tubo novamente. Eu acho que ela está nervosa. Ela disse que não podia esperar para conhecer Bella e que ela tem certeza que vai amá-la porque ela me adora. Ela mal me conhece.

Mas _Bella_ conhece.

Então eu pego o tubo como se fosse a última tigela que eu algum dia fumarei e que esta maconha me dará super poderes, como a porra do X-Men e eu passo o resto da viagem de carro desejando que eu pudesse disparar lasers dos meus olhos e que a minha pele se transformasse em uma armadura de metal. Proteção. Eu estou procurando proteção.

Quando estacionamos na marina, eu não vejo Bella. Eu ajudo Esme e meu pai a descarregar o carro e Ângela está trazendo nossas coisas e as estabelecendo no quarto que é meu. Alice e Jasper optam por dormir na sala porque Emmett provavelmente estará entrando sorrateiramente para foder Rose todas as noites em que estivermos aqui.

Eu pego o saco de restos de sanduíches esmagados do nosso almoço da viagem e estou prestes a mostrar para Ângela as carpas gulosas que pululam debaixo da ponte quando há um toque na porta. Rose está na varanda em um instante. Eu a observo abraçar Emmett, e isso é algo especial, o jeito que ela envolve em torno dele e ele simplesmente se deleita em adoração. E então eu vejo Bella e ela está usando aqueles shorts jeans rasgados e eu posso ver os laços verdes da parte superior do seu biquíni saindo da sua regata. Eu não posso evitar, minha cobertura protetora derrete e eu estou exposto e sorrindo como um idiota. Alice chega a ela primeiro, mas depois é a minha vez e eu a ergo e beijo sua bochecha e sussurro em seu ouvido, e eu esqueço sobre Ângela.

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu digo e ela está olhando para trás de mim e eu a solto. Porra, eu acho que as apresentações são necessárias.

"Um, Bella, esta é Ângela." Eu digo e Ângela está abraçando Bella, exatamente como eu fiz. O rosto de Bella é pura mortificação e eu quero rir. Eu amo quando ela fica toda envergonhada.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você! A infame Bella." Ângela diz e eu estou simplesmente tentando não bufar com o quanto esta situação é desconfortável. Bella olha para mim, apesar de Ângela ser aquela falando com ela, e eu apenas sorrio.

"Ângela vai para a mesma faculdade que eu. Ela está se especializando em arte, Bella." Estou tentando agir com naturalidade, como se isso fosse totalmente fácil e Bella fosse como gelo. Ela está mal esboçando um sorriso e eu acho que ela está irritada. Meu ego está eufórico.

"Edward me disse que você é uma fotógrafa?" Ângela pergunta. Parece que tudo que eu faço é falar sobre Bella quando estou em casa. Maldição, Ângela, seja legal!

"Não realmente, eu apenas brinco por aí." Bella diz e eu franzo a testa.

"Não, ela não brinca. Ela é realmente boa. Bella, você tem que mostrar a ela suas fotos da represa." Eu protesto, mas ela apenas bufa. Ela é tão frustrante, a forma como ela age como se não fosse grande coisa. Suas fotos são arte, alguns dos trabalhos mais bonitos que eu já vi, e ela não está nem tentando.

"Sim, Bella, você terá que me mostrar as suas fotos da represa. Tenho certeza que suas fotos da represa são ótimas." Ângela está rindo e não é até Bella interromper que compreendo perfeitamente do que elas estão rindo.

"Sim, minhas fotos da represa são alguns dos meus melhores trabalhos." Bella está sorrindo. Ela está radiante, mas eu apenas reviro os olhos e rio do meu deslize. Iso é confortável. Muito confortável. Muito fácil. Eu estou pedindo à minha camada protetora para rastejar de volta para a minha pele.

"Eu estava prestes a mostrar a doca para Ângela." Eu digo. "Eu vou pegar um pouco de pão e alimentar os peixes".

"Aqueles peixes são tão nojentos." Bella resmunga e eu sorrio, porque eu posso vê-la, uma feroz pessoa explosiva enfiando um saco de pão no meu peito com o mais puro olhar de superioridade incorporado em seus traços finos.

"Você sabe que a primeira vez que encontrei Bella, ela jogou um saco de pão em mim." Eu a provoco e então eu sinto dor. "E então, mais tarde naquele verão, ela me deu um soco no estômago".

"Você disse que meu cabelo parecia um escudo defletor!" Ela zomba e parece ofendida. Ela sempre parece ofendida. "O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Sim, bem, você me ama agora, então está tudo bem." Eu digo e eu vejo isso, uma leve contração em seu sorriso, o menor sinal dos olhos baixos. Estou enojado comigo, como uma lasca retorcida na sua falta de afeto pode me fazer voar. Mas isso faz, apesar de tudo. Com aquela contração eu me sinto invencível. Eu sinto que posso enfrentar o mundo.

Tudo porque ela contraiu quando eu disse aquela palavra. Amor.

Eu me sinto como um gigante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você está apaixonado por ela." Alice diz enquanto estamos sentados na mesa da cozinha, meus Lucky Charms inchando empapados na minha tigela. O ruído do novo laptop do meu pai está me dando uma dor de cabeça. Deus, eu odeio esse som, cada ruído é um lembrete do trabalho que ele tem que fazer. Trabalho que é mais importante do que eu.

Idiota.

"Eu mal a conheço." Eu digo e Alice apenas olha para mim com seus grandes bulbos azuis e leva uma mordida gigantesca do seu cereal. Ela mastiga lentamente, o mesmo olhar avaliador situado em suas feições e eu espero que ela responda. Ângela ainda está dormindo.

"Não ela. Bella." Ela diz quando Jasper se senta à mesa com seu pão e eu franzo a testa.

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Eu a amo, ela é minha amiga. Mas eu não sou apaixonado por ela. Você sabe disso." Eu murmuro. Alice e eu tivemos essa discussão antes.

"Você ama Ângela?" Alice pergunta educadamente e eu suspiro.

"Eu disse a você, eu mal a conheço".

"Ela é legal." Alice diz e eu cerro meus dentes. Sim, eu sei que ela é legal. Esse é o problema todo.

Ângela se encaixa bem com a minha família. Meu pai ri das suas piadas e Esme acha que ela é uma boneca. Ela discute música com Alice e conhece todas as novas bandas que tocam na cafeteria onde Alice trabalha. Ela se dá bem com Bella também. Elas discutem livros e arte e a positividade que tem rodeado esta viagem do rio está fazendo-me querer socar as coisas.

Bella está completamente legal com isso. E eu me sinto um idiota. Ela sai da sua maneira para deixar Ângela confortável, morde a sua língua quando Ângela discute com ela, ri das piadas dela, isso é simplesmente muito enlouquecedor. Isso não a afeta em nada. Ela é, bem, como uma rocha. Tão fodidamente típica. Eu esperava alguma coisa, eu acho que um pouco de ciúme, talvez.

"Sim, ela é uma jóia." Eu digo sarcasticamente.

"Ela é." Alice diz seriamente e eu me sinto um idiota.

"Eu não sei. Talvez... talvez eu pudesse." Se Bella não existisse. Eu poderia ser capaz de ser feliz com Ângela.

"Porque ela é Ângela, ou porque ela é como Bella?" Alice pergunta, seus olhos estreitando. Menina inteligente, essa aí. Eu tenho que sair daqui.

"Estou indo para uma caminhada." Estou fora da porta antes que eu possa ouvir sua resposta.

Minhas pernas me levam para o lugar onde tudo faz sentido. Eu ando na estrada de cascalho e terra e já está fodidamente mais quente que o inferno aqui, mas eu me estabeleço nos balanços. Eu ouço o ranger e gemido de madeira envelhecida e deixo o sol bater na minha pele. Meu cabelo é quente na minha cara e eu o empurro atrás das minhas orelhas e já estou suando.

Eu olho para a loja e posso vê-la lá dentro. Ela está atrás do balcão e está falando com Leah. Ela me verá e virá até mim. Ela sempre vem.

Eu observo o chão e sinto uma mudança, um tremor no ar quente viciado em torno de mim e sei que ela está lá. Eu olho para cima e lá estão eles, olhos grandes, escuros, estranhos e o calor inunda. Ela senta no balanço ao meu lado, puxando seu minúsculo short para baixo para cobrir a parte de trás das suas coxas e eu não posso evitar olhar para ela.

Porra, eu não quero amá-la. Eu não quero querê-la. Eu não quero sentir isso.

"Ei." Ela diz, fria como um pepino filho da puta. Eu estou encarando. Eu sou um idiota e não posso parar de olhar para ela.

"Ei." Eu murmuro. Ela está cavando a ponta dos seus tênis brancos na sujeira e seu cabelo cai sobre os seus ombros como ondas e ela é linda. Ela mal consegue olhar para mim.

"Onde está sua companhia?" Ela diz, os pulsos sardônicos declinando dos seus lábios. Minha companhia é a última coisa sobre a qual eu quero falar.

"Eu precisava de um tempo, você sabe. Eu só queria ficar sozinho por um segundo." Eu respondo e seu lábio faz beicinho. Ela se levanta para ir embora e eu entro em pânico.

"Oh, desculpe, eu já vou, eu só queria dizer oi." Ela resmunga e eu não posso deixá-la ir. Eu estendo a minha mão para ela, nossas pele se conectando e eu sinto um zumbido.

"Não, não de você. Eu só quis dizer que preciso ficar longe deles." Eu tento explicar. "Não vá, por favor?"

"Então, Ângela é legal." Ela diz, e eu não sei como ela pode agir tão calma sobre isso.

"Sim." É tudo que eu consigo pensar em dizer.

"Seu cabelo está realmente longo." Ela tenta novamente e eu apenas aceno.

"Como está a faculdade?"

"Uma merda." Eu digo.

Eu odeio essa sensação, como se toda emoção estivesse trancada dentro de mim, como o gás preso em uma lata de alumínio. Ela está me sacudindo para cima e no minuto em que eu abro a minha boca, simplesmente será uma grande bagunça.

"Então, uhm, por que você tem um pau no seu cu?" E eu sorrio. Ela está orgulhosa dessa. Eu deixo o meu balanço ir.

"Eu não tenho um pau no meu cu. Por que você tem um pau no seu cu?" Pior rebatida do mundo.

Novamente, ela parece ofendida e eu tenho que rir. "Eu não tenho. Tenho sido perfeitamente agradável."

"Você tem. Você tem sido educada e calma e muito agradável." Eu respondo e cutuco o seu pé porque estou desejando o contato. "E eu meio que odeio isso".

Ela não diz nada, mas parece irritada e eu fico contente. Esta é a minha Bella, furiosa e brilhante e, ainda assim, ela está em silêncio. Estou morrendo para saber o que ela está pensando. Eu sinto aquelas bolhas começarem a espumar e as palavras não podem ser contidas por mais tempo. "Como você pode simplesmente agir como se isso não te incomodasse?"

Seus olhos piscam e suas sobrancelhas levantam e eu feri os sentimentos dela. "O que você quer que eu faça, Edward? Uma tempestade por aqui fazendo um espetáculo de mim mesma?"

Ela parece desanimada e eu quero aliviar sua angústia imediatamente, porque eu não queria fazê-la se sentir mal. Eu só queria fazê-la sentir.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Minha voz racha, como a porra de um menino de 12 anos. Minha cabeça lateja e meu peito arfa porque tudo é tão errado. Isto não é como deveria ser. Nossas conversas sempre acabam assim, porque eu não consigo simplesmente dizer a porra que eu quero dizer. Eu nem sequer sei realmente o que eu quero dizer. Ela me faz esquecer tudo o que eu quero dizer e eu me atrapalho. Eu só quero que ela compartilhe o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça.

"Isso me incomoda. Mas é apenas a maneira que é, sabe?" Ela diz baixinho e, antes que eu possa resistir, meus dedos estão empurrando o cabelo do seu rosto porque não posso vê-la. Todo o seu cabelo pesado está no caminho e eu não posso ver as linhas do seu pescoço, ou a curva da sua clavícula, e eu preciso vê-la.

"Sim, eu sei." Deixo meus dedos demorarem em sua pele por apenas um segundo. Mas é um segundo muito longo porque ela está fugindo.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela diz, e eu não quero que ela vá. "Ouça, eu não tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Podemos ir para a água, se você quiser. Podemos pegar o barco do meu pai".

"Sim, isso seria divertido. Ei, podemos ir para a Austrália?" Eu digo, desanimado, meus dedos ainda pulsando do seu toque demorado.

Ela balança a cabeça e corre até a calçada. Eu observo seu cabelo balançar em suas costas, os músculos das suas pernas flexionam e brilham ao sol. Eu estou em alguma merda profunda. Eu amo a bunda dela nesse short rasgado, os pequenos fios brancos interrompendo suas coxas bronzeadas.

Sim, merda profunda.

Ângela está empolgada para ir para o rio de manhã. Ela continua falando sobre Bella e como ela é maravilhosa.

"Eu admito, eu estava meio apreensiva no início, mas ela é uma garota muito legal." Ela diz, e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça. Ângela escova o cabelo do meu rosto e chupa meu lábio e ela tem gosto de gloss. Como fruta de cera.

"Ela é realmente muito bonita também." Os olhos de Ângela fingem indiferença, mas ela está avaliando minha reação. Isto é um teste. Eu odeio testes. Eu sou muito melhor quando posso me explicar.

"Sim, ela é." Eu respondo com sinceridade, porque realmente não há como negar isso. Bella é como o sol. Às vezes dói olhar para ela e às vezes eu quero olhar em seu brilho para que sua imagem prejudique as minhas retinas e essas coisas. A forma como seus lábios carnudos fazem beicinho quando ela está irritada, ou quão grande seus olhos ficam quando digo algo que ela acha chocante é a coisa mais linda do planeta.

Chegamos à enseada e Alice e Rose querem ir para um passeio nos JetSkis e Jasper e eu vamos junto. Ângela e Bella voltam para a enseada e eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso.

Após o almoço, Bella nos leva para fora de barco. Ela está em cima de uma pilha de coletes salva-vidas e está vestindo um maldito biquíni. O mesmo verde do ano passado. Ela me mostra como pilotar o barco enquanto Ângela e Alice brincam nas boias. Eu só quero a atenção dela. Eu quero que ela fale comigo, olhe para mim, toque-me, qualquer coisa que mostre que ela não nos superou. Então eu peço por isso.

Eu flerto com ela. Faço comentários sugestivos que eu sei que a farão corar. Ela me mostra como pisar o acelerador e é quente observá-la estar no controle. Então, como um idiota, eu quase caio e acabo a apalpando no processo, mas eu não posso sentir muito. Mesmo que eu tenha certeza de dizer que sinto. Depois disso ela me deixa pilotar e fica parada ao meu lado e eu me sinto como um rei.

No final daquela tarde, o ar é pesado e nós levamos os JetSkis pelo rio e apostamos corrida. A água está ficando realmente agitada, ondas espumantes em todo o lugar, mas Bella não diminui. Ela as derrota, fodidas bolas à parede, e eu me esforço para me manter, mas eu serei amaldiçoado se Bella pensa que pode me vencer. Ela é tão malditamente competitiva. Ela ama essa merda. Eu quase posso vê-la sorrindo.

"Edward, mais devagar." Eu mal posso ouvir Ângela no meu ouvido. Bella passa na frente e eu acelero mais para a frente.

Eu nem sequer vejo o outro barco até que era tarde demais. Uma enorme onda bate o JetSki do seu lado e eu mal fico. Ângela está flutuando na água atrás de mim e o interruptor da ignição está pendurado no meu colete. Eu o ligo de volta e tento iniciar a ignição e nada acontece. Ela e Rose param ao meu lado e seus olhos lançam de mim para Ângela e de volta e eu me sinto um idiota porque eu não consigo ligar a porra da coisa.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella pergunta.

"Nós batemos naquela esteira e Ângela saiu voando. Devo ter puxado o interruptor de parar acidentalmente e agora ele não liga." Eu digo e tento iniciar a ignição novamente. Nada. Fodidamente nada.

"Provavelmente está apenas afogado. Ei, Rose, você pode pegar Ângela?"

Bella prende o interruptor ao colete de Rose e então ela está na água e Rose está saindo para pegar minha namorada. Bella desliza facilmente sobre a água e sobe na parte de trás do meu JetSki. Ela parece séria, como se estivesse realizando uma cirurgia no cérebro aqui, ou algo assim, e eu tenho que rir.

"Saia daí." Ela se arrasta sobre a minha perna e eu seguro a parte de trás do seu colete para que ela não caia. Oh, Deus, sua coxa molhada está tocando a minha e eu a estou imaginando nua e, porra, eu espero que ela não me peça para levantar.

Eu entrego a ela a chave e ela tenta ligar a ignição e não consegue nada.

"Sim, está afogado. Nós teremos que esperar até que seque. Fique em pé rápido. Quero verificar se há um cabo de reboque aí dentro." Claro que você quer.

Eu me mexo e fico de pé e ela verifica debaixo do assento e não encontra nada. Rose pára ao nosso lado e Ângela está mexendo em seu olho. Parece que ela perdeu uma lente de contato, ou algo assim.

Bella as informa da nossa situação encalhada e então Ângela quer voltar para a marina. Antes que eu saiba, somos apenas eu e Bella encalhados no JetSki morto e eu não sei o que dizer. Suas costas estão na minha e seu calcanhar continua cavando minha panturrilha, mas não consigo encontrar forças dentro de mim para dizer uma palavra.

O céu começa a ficar com listras de raios e eu posso ver a tempestade ao longe já encharcada do deserto. Pesadas gotas solitárias começam a cair e, de repente, a voz de Bella toca como uma sirene.

"Como você pôde trazê-la aqui? Para o nosso lugar? Para compartilhar o nosso verão? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Ela está brava e feroz e suas palavras cortadas. Como se eu tivesse feito isso de propósito. Eu não sou completamente insensível.

"O quê? Do que você está falando?" Eu respondo e cutuco o seu calcanhar para fora da minha panturrilha.

"Você sabia que isso me machucaria e fez isso mesmo assim. Por que você faria isso comigo?" Ela diz.

Eu não posso acreditar na sua acusação. Deus, é isso o que ela pensa de mim? Que eu faria isso apenas para magoá-la? Eu me ofereci para ela e ela me negou. Ela me afastou porque ela disse que seria muito difícil. Como se eu não valesse a pena o trabalho. Eu não me importo o quanto seria difícil tê-la apenas uma parte do tempo, a perspectiva de nada é pior. O pensamento dela com outra pessoa é ainda pior. Mesmo o que temos agora é pior.

"Nem tudo é sobre você, sabe? Deus, você é tão egoísta às vezes. Por que isso não poderia ser sobre mim? Por que isso não poderia ser sobre eu tentando ter um período de férias com a minha namorada?" Eu defendo.

"É isso o que é? Porque se isso for verdade, vou deixá-lo em paz, Edward. Se é verdadeiramente sobre você tentando ter férias maravilhosas com a sua amável namorada, deixarei essa porra em paz. É realmente sobre isso?" Ela pergunta e eu me inclino em suas costas. Tudo o que posso ouvir é a chuva pingando no meu colete salva-vidas. Sobre o que é isso, afinal? Por que eu trouxe Ângela? Deus, eu fiz isso de propósito.

Esta atenção, esta briga, esta paixão que eu ouço em sua voz, é melhor do que nada. Eu sou um babaca. Eu trouxe essa garota legal aqui e eu a estou usando para fazer ciúmes em Bella. Eu sabia o tempo todo que eu não quero ficar com Ângela, mas, aqui estou eu, fingindo que o nosso relacionamento significa algo, fingindo que ela tem um tiro no inferno, quando eu sei, por um fato definido, que eu sou apaixonado por Bella Swan.

Eu não apenas a amo. Eu estou apaixonado por ela. E ela acha que eu estou fodendo alguém.

"Eu não estou dormindo com ela." Eu deixo escapar, desesperado para que ela saiba a verdade. "Eu não quero magoá-la assim".

"Bem, você já a está magoando. Ela acha que é culpa dela." Espere, o quê? Como Bella sabe disso? "Ela quer que eu lhe pergunte sobre isso. Ela acha que você está deprimido. Ou que você não a acha atraente, eu acho".

Ângela falou com Bella. Essa é a única explicação. Sim, isso é meio que uma merda.

"Não é culpa dela. Eu só... eu sei, essa coisa entre nós não vai a lugar nenhum. Ela é legal, você sabe. Ela é muito inteligente e engraçada, mas eu não quero, eu não sei, ir adiante, quando eu sei que não a amo".

"Mas você dorme com outras garotas, algumas menos desejáveis." Bella diz e eu me encolho, a água da chuva começa a pingar nos meus olhos. É verdade. Eu faço. Eu fiz. E eu percebo que tenho que dizer tudo a ela.

"Eu sei. Esse é o ponto inteiro. Aquelas outras garotas, eu não sou eu mesmo quando estou com elas. Estou bêbado, ou chapado, ou algo assim, não sou eu e metade do tempo eu nem me lembro. Mas com Ângela, Deus, eu nem sei como isso aconteceu. Um minuto ela estava aparecendo muitas vezes em nosso dormitório, então ela está lá todos os dias e ela é apenas realmente legal, você sabe, como muito legal. E então ela está me beijando e fazendo encontros e planos e toda essa merda. Ela me comprou bilhetes para o Lollapalooza no meu aniversário".

"Então ela me perguntou sobre as férias de verão e eu disse a ela sobre a marina. Acho que eu disse algo como, você devia ver o céu lá, é incrível, e ela tomou isso como um convite. E eu sabia que isso machucaria você, eu sabia. Mas você tem esse cara, Garrett, ou sei lá qual o nome dele. Nós dois estamos com outras pessoas, você sabe." Giro ao redor para que eu esteja sentado de lado no banco.

"Eu não estou com outra pessoa, Edward. Eu terminei com Garrett no verão passado. Após a casa flutuante." Ela diz e ela está me encarando agora e seus olhos estão no seu colo.

"Mas Alice disse que você..." Eu começo e há um trovão e então está chovendo, apenas golpeando e, em seguida, batendo a água do rio.

"O que Alice disse?" Ela pergunta freneticamente e estou imaginando se entendi mal. Se ela não está apaixonada por Garrett, então quem ela... oh Deus. Sou eu. Poderia ser eu? Eu sinto que isto é um truque, mas eu preciso saber.

"Ela disse que você estava apaixonada." Eu a encaro, montando no assento e forço seus olhos para os meus. Eu vejo em seu rosto. Sou eu. Ela me ama. Eu posso ver isso na forma como seu peito está pesado, seus lábios entreabertos, o rubor subindo pelo seu pescoço e a água da chuva que faz com que o final da sua trança enrole e curve, como um pincel de aquarela em seu pescoço e peito. Ela está segurando o guidão, os nós dos seus dedos brancos contra a força da água agitada e ela sussurra.

"Bem, talvez eu esteja".

Eu quero beijá-la. Eu preciso tocá-la, sentir sua energia misturar com a minha, para que eu possa sentir o zumbido e queimação e atração. E então, há uma faísca, como quando você corre em torno da sua casa em meias o dia todo e toca no sofá, ou algo assim. É uma transferência de energia, é radiante e pura e simplesmente muito natural. Somos nós. Positivo e negativo.

"Eu não gosto que você não me ligue ou escreva. É como se você esquecesse de mim durante o ano." Seu rosto está tão próximo a mim que posso sentir o cheiro da chuva fresca sobre a sua pele quente.

"Eu não gosto que você fique bêbado e durma com vadias." Ela diz. "E eu tentei ligar para você. Seu colega de quarto atendeu e chamou-me de meia dúzia de nomes de garotas quando perguntei por você e eu desliguei." Fodido idiota, James filho da puta!

"Eu também não gosto disso. Eu me odeio por isso. Elas não significam nada, sabe? E eu não quero significar algo para elas também. Eu não quero significar nada para ninguém." Pressiono minha bochecha contra a dela e aí está, o choque através do meu rosto e veias e direto para a massa de músculo batendo freneticamente atrás das minhas costelas.

"Você está errado." Ela sussurra, e seus lábios estão nos meus. Ela é quente e sua língua empurra na minha boca e eu sou um Deus. Eu corro minha mão ao longo das suas coxas e chupo seu lábio e mantenho sua boca à minha. Tenho medo de soltá-la, medo de parar de beijá-la, medo de respirar porque pode alterar este momento agora. Ela pode mudar de ideia. Ela pode perceber seu erro e ela me afastará, como sempre. Suas mãos estão no meu cabelo e toda a atmosfera celebra em nossa união, o céu enviando faíscas de relâmpago e o grande címbalo***** do trovão soa e como se o raio procurasse a terra, eu estou tentando encontrar a sua pele. Beijo seu pescoço, minhas mãos apertam qualquer pedaço de carne que encontra e, Deus, eu quero tocá-la em todos os lugares.

_*Címbalo: antigo instrumento que lembra os pratos de metal de hoje em dia._

"Precisamos descer." Ela diz, sua voz inebriada de tesão e eu não posso evitar rir.

"A água, eu quero dizer. Estamos sentados aqui como patos na água. Precisamos chegar à costa." Ela diz, como se precisasse deixar claro que não era um convite e eu ri. Ela é tão fofa quando fica toda envergonhada.

"Você é um idiota." Ela empurra contra mim e eu agarro sua mão porque eu não quero terminar de beijá-la. Eu beijo cada centímetro da sua mão e eu não quero nunca mais soltá-la.

"Venha para Seattle comigo." Eu digo sem pensar. Ela pára, no entanto, e estou receoso que eu pedi demais. Aqui está a parte quando ela foge e eu estou derrotado.

"O quê?" Ela pergunta, seus olhos fechados, sua voz nublada em descrença. Eu sei qual será sua resposta, mas, ainda assim, eu suplico.

"Não é como se você estivesse fazendo alguma coisa aqui, venha comigo para Seattle." Assim que isso está fora da minha boca, eu vejo seu cérebro torcendo minhas palavras. Não é o que eu quis dizer!

"Não posso ir embora, Edward, eu tenho um trabalho." Ela diz com orgulho.

"Seu pai poderia contratar outra pessoa." Eu afirmo. Estou tão cansado dessa dança, o famoso tango de medo e obrigação.

"Não, ele não pode. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de contratar alguém agora. Como está, eu trabalho por amendoins, o dinheiro da gasolina e essas coisas. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele, não agora." Exatamente como eu esperava.

"Ei." Ela murmura, seus dedos empurrando sobre a minha orelha. "Eu não estou dizendo que não, apenas não agora".

Eu beijo seus dedos e balanço a cabeça e eu sei. Não é agora. Não é nunca. Mas eu levarei o que posso conseguir.

Em um instante, Emmett aparece, lutando contra a água agitada em meio à chuva e nós subimos para o barco enquanto ele amarra o JetSki. Sento-me com Bella em nosso banco e equilibramos, como chocolate e manteiga de amendoim. Seus pés descansam contra a minha coxa e eu a provoco porque gosto da sua atenção. Mesmo quando está na forma de beliscar.

Quando puxamos para a marina, a realidade derrama sobre mim. Eu tenho que terminar com Ângela. Eu não posso mais fazer isso com ela. Eu não posso fingir que não há esperança em uma situação desesperadora. Bella cobre seu rosto com uma toalha e acho que ela se sente culpada e, em seguida, eu me sinto horrível que ela esteja chorando porque ela nunca chora. Eu quero consolá-la e não posso. Mas eu não me sinto mal sobre o beijo. Sinto-me mal por ser um idiota, mas eu não me arrependo de nada que aconteceu no rio hoje. Só que eu não fiz isso antes.

Ângela está me observando, mas eu ainda estou preocupado com Bella. Emmett puxa para o deslizamento e Bella pula para a doca para pegar o barco. Eu pego o lado e amarro a corda a um grampo e seus olhos ainda estão em mim. Saio do barco e eu não posso parar de olhar para ela.

"Eu estava tão preocupada." Ela resmunga e tenta me beijar e eu não posso fingir mais. Eu me afasto, o menor dos movimentos, e meus pensamentos piscam para Bella.

"O que aconteceu?" Ângela sussurra e seus olhos estão em Bella e depois em mim e eu posso ver tudo juntando em sua cabeça. Ela não precisa nem perguntar de novo. Seus olhos estreitam e ela escurece e ela se vira e vai embora. E eu a sigo porque há coisas que precisam ser tratadas.

Ela não me dá a chance, no entanto. Ela me tranca fora do meu quarto e eu durmo no sofá e de manhã o carro está lotado e ela está no banco do passageiro. Eu dou o presente de Bella para Alice e está me matando que eu não consiga vê-la abrir este, mas eu acho que Ângela sofreu o suficiente.

Assim que estamos na estrada, Ângela acende um dos seus cigarros e nem sequer se incomoda em abrir as janelas. Ela sabe o quanto eu odeio isso. Eu não digo uma palavra.

"Você a ama, não é?" Ângela diz, cinzas voando por todo o meu painel e eu cerro meus dentes e mordo a minha língua.

"Sim." Eu digo.

"Ela nunca foi apenas uma 'coisa'." Ela diz com aspas no ar e tudo mais, a cinza do cigarro espanando no meu colo e estofamento com brasas.

"Não." Eu digo.

"Você é um idiota do caralho." Ela diz e eu aceno. "E um covarde".

"Eu sei".

"E você vai perdê-la se você não conseguir se controlar." Ela abre a janela e joga o seu cigarro na estrada irregular e eu dirijo.

Eu passo as próximas 19 horas pensando em maneiras que eu possa voltar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Deu para sabermos um pouco de como é a vida de Edward em Seattle e o que ele pensa de tudo... e tb como foi o 'final' da viagem dele com Ângela de volta para casa..._

_Próximo capítulo no sábado se chegar a 1.060 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. 10 – Aquela vez em que nós fomos para Ve

**Capítulo 10 – Aquela vez em que nós fomos para Vegas**

_1992_

_Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor, um filme adaptado do esboço do programa Saturday Night Live, da NBC, é lançado nos cinemas._

_Michael Jordan e Scottie Pippen são os primeiros jogadores da NBA a vencer o Campeonato e ganharem uma Medalha de Ouro Olímpica no mesmo ano._

_William J. Clinton é eleito o 42° Presidente dos Estados Unidos._

* * *

_Tradução: Laysa Melo_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Edward esquia atrás do meu barco e ele está caindo em todos os lugares usando um boné verde na sua cabeça. Ele dá cambalhotas através da água, exceto que ele nunca cai dentro. Ele está na parte de trás do barco agora, frenético porque perdeu o seu boné.

"Bella, eu preciso do meu boné. Nós temos que voltar!" Eu balanço a cabeça. Eu não tenho ideia por que, mas não podemos voltar atrás. Nós só podemos ir em frente.

"Nós só podemos ir para frente, Edward." Eu tento dizer, mas não posso porque há um pedaço enorme de bola de chiclete enchendo a minha boca. Eu puxo o chiclete para fora e ele gruda nos meus dedos, minhas mãos entrelaçadas pelo pegajoso chiclete cor rosa.

"Mas eu preciso do meu boné!" Edward grita. O barco fica no automático e Edward está me beijando no banco, seus lábios estão no meu pescoço e no meu peito e eu não posso tocá-lo de volta por causa do maldito chiclete. Eu quero abraçá-lo e eu não posso. Seus lábios se movem sobre o meu estômago, sua língua lambe o meu umbigo e eu não consigo respirar, mas isso é tão bom, eu não me importo.

Ele puxa as cordas do meu biquíni, mas ele não consegue soltá-las. Há um nó e ele puxa o tecido elástico verde em frustração.

"Aqui, deixe-me fazer isso." Jacob diz e meus olhos arremessam para ele. Nós não estamos mais no barco. Estamos no meu quarto. Todos nós.

"Jacob, dê o fora daqui!" Eu grito. Alice está empurrando Jacob para fora do caminho.

"Não, você está fazendo tudo errado." Os dedos de Alice rapidamente desfazem os nós e ela puxa a parte de baixo para fora do caminho, apontando para a minha boceta gritando, "Tcharan!"

É por volta de agora que eu vagamente percebo que estou sonhando, mas eu não acordo. Porque agora Edward está descendo em mim e Alice está lhe dando indicações, enquanto Jacob fuma maconha com Joey, de Blossom*, e tudo o que ele continua dizendo é "Whoa!" Tudo o que posso sentir é a língua de Edward e eu não quero acordar nem por todos os sorvetes no mundo. O chiclete em minhas mãos tinha desaparecido e eu estou usando o boné verde de Edward.

_*Blossom: seriado da TV muito popular nos EUA, que teve estreia em 1991. Joey era um personagem da série interpretado pelo ator Joey Lawrence._

Meu corpo está fazendo coisas maravilhosas, formigando, coisas de fogos de artifício explodindo, e eu não sei se isto é um sonho ou se é real, mas há um latejar rítmico entre as minhas perna suficiente para me sacudir para fora do meu sono profundo.

Abro meus olhos. Estou sozinha no meu quarto e estou ofegante, meu peito e minha testa estão cobertos de suor. O que diabos foi isso? Três segundos depois eu ouço uma batida baixa em minha janela. Estou tão confusa, minhas pernas ainda estão trêmulas enquanto eu tropeço para fora da cama e puxo as cortinas para fora do caminho.

Edward. Oh, isso é fodidamente estranho.

Ele sorri para mim com expectativa enquanto eu forço a abertura da janela e empurro a tela. Estou desorientada, esse sonho fodeu com a minha mente e eu esfrego meus olhos quando ele sobe na minha janela e a fecha atrás dele. Ele lambe seus lábios e seus dedos puxam seu cabelo enquanto ele fica parado sem jeito no meu quarto.

"Melhor pijama de todos." Ele diz e eu olho para baixo. Eu não lavo minha roupa há dias e adormeci na minha regata do campeonato do Chicago Bulls e minha calcinha. Reviro meus olhos e sento na minha cama. Não há realmente nenhum ponto em estar com vergonha. Meu biquíni cobre muito menos e Edward já viu meus seios.

"Você acabou de chegar aqui?" Eu bocejo e ele senta à minha frente na minha cama. Seu cabelo ainda está longo e ele está vestindo uma camiseta cinza e uma bermuda cargo larga. Eu me pergunto se ele usa roupas do rio durante todo o ano agora.

"Sim." Ele concorda.

"Você está atrasado." Eu digo, puxando o elástico do meu pulso e envolvendo o meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

"Tivemos que esperar pela Rose. Ela está esperando uma notícia sobre essa coisa de estágio em Washington DC." Edward diz enquanto seus dedos conectam as três sardas na minha coxa que formam um triângulo equilátero perfeito. Toda vez que ele me toca é como se essa inundação de sensação de calor e familiaridade. É confortante e gentil e natural, como peru no Dia de Ação de Graças, ou manteiga de amendoim e geleia.

"Como está a faculdade?" Eu pergunto e ele encolhe os ombros.

"Estou simplesmente eufórico que este semestre finalmente acabou. Eu tenho mais um ano e depois vou me candidatar à faculdade de medicina. Eu ainda tenho que fazer o MCAT*****. Eu estive adiando. Mais quatro anos, Bella. Eu tenho que fazer essa merda por mais quatro anos." Edward diz alto e eu rastejo por cima dele para apertar o play no meu som. A última coisa que eu preciso é que o meu pai me pegue em roupas íntimas com um garoto no meu quarto.

_*MCAT (Medical College Admission Test): Teste de Admissão para Faculdade de Medicina._

"Você não _tem_ que fazer isso. Se você odeia tanto, você deve fazer outra coisa." Eu digo enquanto sento de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele.

"Não é uma escolha." Ele murmura e eu suspiro. Eu entendo. Acho que ele é obrigado a ir para a faculdade de medicina exatamente como eu sou obrigada à marina. Ele se inclina contra a cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos enquanto Nirvana enche o silêncio.

"Então..." Eu digo depois de um longo tempo. Ele abre um olho e olha para mim, o canto da sua boca puxado para cima em um sorriso. Estou morrendo de vontade de descobrir o que aconteceu com Ângela, mas eu não sei como perguntar. Acho que Edward sabe disso e está tornando isso difícil de propósito.

"Então, eu estava pensando, nós precisamos ir lá para fora." Edward diz maliciosamente e eu levanto a minha sobrancelha.

"Caso você não tenha notado, estamos meio que no meio do nada. Para onde exatamente você quer ir?" Eu pergunto.

"Em algum lugar que possamos nos vestir arrumados." Seus dedos tocam as minhas sardas de novo e eu franzo a minha testa. Deus, por que ele sempre tem que me tocar? Eu estaria muito bem se ele não me tocasse o tempo todo.

"Eu não sei, Edward." Eu digo hesitante. Eu realmente não me visto arrumada.

"Ângela me largou." Ele interrompe. "No momento em que entramos no carro no verão passado. Nós nem sequer paramos para dormir em Reno, dirigimos todas as 19 horas direto." Ele faz uma pausa, esperando a minha reação, mas eu não consigo falar.

"Então, você está saindo com alguém, Bella?"

"Não." Eu sussurro enquanto observo seus dedos na minha pele. "Você tem uma namorada?"

"Não." Ele diz baixinho e eu não posso olhar para os seus olhos, porque eu tenho certeza que eles estão fazendo todos os tipos de coisas deslumbrantes. "Eu não tenho saído nos últimos meses".

Eu não sei o que ele quer dizer com sair. Eu suponho que quando ele sai, ele bebe e quando ele bebe, ele fode garotas aleatórias. E isso me deixa doente. Não deveria, no entanto. Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre ele, ele pode namorar quem ele quiser. Eu deveria apenas estar convencida de que, neste momento, ele está disponível, ele está no meu quarto e eu já estou só de calcinha.

Mas, claro, eu não estou.

"O que você quer dizer com sair?" Eu pergunto.

"Sair, você sabe, para fora." Ele diz e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Não, eu não sei. Eu não saio. _Nunca"._

"Então vamos definitivamente sair." Edward sorri e estou frustrada.

"Você ainda está transando aleatoriamente?" Eu deixo escapar. Ele escolhe suas palavras cuidadosamente e o meu estômago revira quanto mais tempo ele fica em silêncio.

"Eu saio, Bella, e às vezes eu saio com garotas. Mas eu não estou procurando mais por uma conexão. Estou meio que farto disso." Meu coração suspira de alívio.

"Então, o que você está procurando?" Eu já sei a resposta. Amor. Ele está procurando alguém para amá-lo. Alguém em Seattle. Alguém que não sou eu**. **

"Eu não sei. Apenas procurando, eu acho." Ele murmura.

"Eu não quero que você procure." Eu digo teimosamente e percebo que soei como uma criança mimada de cinco anos de idade.

"O que você espera, Bella? Quero dizer, eu achei que aquele beijo no ano passado foi muito fodidamente estelar, e então eu não ouço falar de você durante todo o ano e eu sou deixado pensando que eu cometi um erro, que eu, basicamente, quebrei o coração desta adorável garota por nada. Por que eu não devo procurar? Eu tenho uma razão para não procurar?" Edward me pergunta desesperadamente e eu estou perdida sobre o que dizer.

Durante todo o ano eu contemplei entrar em contato com Edward. Eu nem sequer tenho o seu endereço, mas eu acho que eu poderia ter pedido para Emmett pedir para Rose. Eu não sei. Não senti como se fosse o meu lugar buscar qualquer coisa, não depois que eu destruí o seu relacionamento com Ângela. Eu ainda me sinto mal quando penso sobre o olhar no rosto dela na doca. Eu não sabia se ele tentaria salvar esse relacionamento e, no esforço de preservar o meu cansado coraçãozinho, eu não liguei.

Ele também não, para registro, e eu não me importo com o que ele diz, ele deveria ter entrado em contato comigo. Ele era aquele com a namorada, ele era aquele que foi embora sem se despedir, ele era aquele que sabia onde me encontrar. Ele deveria ter feito algo. E ele não fez.

"Eu acho que não." Eu digo amargamente enquanto Edward joga suas mãos para cima no ar.

"Você é tão fodidamente teimosa, você sabe disso?" Ele diz incrédulo e agora estou furiosa. Eu chuto as minhas pernas debaixo da minha colcha, chutando-o no processo, e ele olha para mim. Ele puxa o cobertor do meu colo e eu cerro meus dentes e tento arrancá-lo de volta, mas ele não vai soltá-lo. Um sorriso tímido brinca em seus lábios e eu estou tremendo de raiva agora. Ele está rindo de mim.

"Dê-me o meu fodido cobertor." Eu rosno e ele se recusa a conceder. Eu rastejo em meus joelhos e tento empurrá-lo para fora da minha cama e agora ele está rindo muito. "Saia do meu quarto".

"Não." Ele diz, seu corpo contorcendo entre eu e os trilhos de ferro brancos da cabeceira da minha cama. "Não até você admitir isso".

"Admitir o quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Admitir que você não quer que eu procure outras garotas porque você gosta de mim." Ele diz com confiança, suas mãos atrás da sua cabeça em meu travesseiro, seus pés cruzados e pendurados na beirada da minha pequena cama. Sua camisa sobe quando ele se estica e tudo o que posso ver é o pequeno espaço de pele e pelos e músculos sob o seu umbigo. O topo da sua boxer espreita sob o cós da sua bermuda larga e o meu corpo inteiro fica vermelho com o calor. E eu o odeio por isso.

"Eu realmente, realmente não gosto de você agora." Eu resmungo e ele apenas ri.

"Sim, você gosta. Você só não gosta de ter uma fraqueza." Edward boceja, seus olhos fechando e eu estou atordoada. Eu me sinto exposta, totalmente transparente e eu estou sem palavras. Eu odeio que ele me conheça tão bem, eu odeio que ele possa ler o meu cérebro. Eu particularmente odeio que tudo que eu quero fazer é subir em cima dele.

"Nós iremos para Las Vegas para o Quatro de Julho." Ele diz em tom definitivo, seus olhos ainda fechados e eu sinto meus ombros caírem, meu estômago dá nós e revira. Vegas? Com Edward? Acho que finalmente seremos capazes de ver alguns malditos fogos de artifício.

"E eu quero conhecer a sua mãe".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então, Edward, Bella me diz que você joga basquete?" Minha mãe dá outra mordida no seu sundae de bombom de chocolate, o chocolate escorrendo em seu queixo. O namorado dela, Phil, limpa a mancha da sua pele e eu quase vomito a minha torta de merengue de limão por toda a mesa da pequena cafeteria. Emmett revira os olhos e enfia o dedo em sua garganta. Rose dá um tapa na mão dele e eu tento não rir.

"Tudo bem, pare de zoar de mim, Emmett, ou eu trarei o Sr. Blankie." Sr. Blankie era o cobertor favorito de Emmett quando ele era criança. Ele dormiu com ele até os 12 anos de idade.

O brilho nos olhos da minha mãe e o sorriso invadindo seus lábios vermelhos eram todas as provas que eu precisava. Ela está feliz, mais feliz do que eu jamais a vi. Ela nunca nos apresentou a um cara. Eu poderia até mesmo ser tão ingênua para sugerir que ela não tinha encontros. Mas eu sei melhor. Todo mundo tem encontros. Todo mundo faz sexo. Todo mundo, menos eu.

De qualquer forma, esse cara, Phil, deve ser muito especial. Acho que ele está morando com ela. Eles parecem conectados, grudados no quadril e, enquanto é bom vê-la tão feliz, as constantes demonstrações públicas de afeto meio que são nojentas.

"Desculpe, Edward, meus filhos são tão desrespeitosos." Minha mãe diz.

"Ei! Eu não sequer disse nada!" Eu respondo.

"Sim, mas você estava pensando." Ela sorri e eu rio.

"Eu costumava jogar basquete. Eu tive que sair da equipe este ano porque eu não consegui me manter com o treino e as aulas." Edward responde e eu olho para ele perplexa. Eu não sabia que ele não estava mais jogando basquete.

"Sim." Ele responde à minha pergunta não dita baixinho e eu quero falar com ele sobre isso, mas eu sei que agora não é o momento ou o lugar. Eu verifico o relógio de Edward e o grande mostrador prata brilhante me diz que é quase hora de ir. Nós deveríamos encontrar Alice e Jasper no Caesars Palace em dez minutos e o tráfego na avenida é uma porcaria.

O Dr. Cullen reservou dois quartos para o Quatro de Julho no Caesars como um presente pelo 21° aniversário de Edward. Ele fez reservas para o jantar, para os clubes e até alugou uma limusine que nos conduzirá por aí a noite inteira. A notícia é tanto impressionante como meio fodida porque eu ainda não tenho 21 anos. Eu e somente eu. Felizmente, eu fui capaz de persuadir Leah a me dar a sua carteira de motorista. Eu talvez pudesse passar por uma garota de 25 anos se eu usar uma maquiagem apropriada.

Estou um pouco intimidada pela quantidade de dinheiro que os Cullen realmente têm. Não há nenhuma maneira que Emmett e eu possamos pagar o jantar em um destes restaurantes, ou mesmo para pagar a nossa quota do quarto de hotel, mas Edward insiste que tudo é por conta dele. Quando pergunto a ele sobre isso, ele meio que fica irritado comigo.

"Olha, meu pai gosta de comprar o meu amor. E eu gosto de deixá-lo fazer isso. É assim que ele compensa por ter se ausentado todo o tempo." Ele murmura. "Além disso, é pelo meu aniversário. Você vai dizer não para o meu aniversário, Bella?"

Como posso discutir com isso?

Eu, entretanto, tenho que discutir com meu pai. Depois de assegurar a ele que não haveria coabitação mista nos quartos, nem bebidas, e nada de barriga nua, ele finalmente concordar em me deixar ir. É tudo uma mentira, claro. Emmett não precisa nem sequer perguntar. Eu não deveria mais precisar da permissão dele também, mas algo me diz haveria um inferno se eu simplesmente levantasse e saísse para uma noite em Vegas com Edward.

Então há essa coisa com a minha mãe. Não é que eu esteja envergonhada por ela, ou qualquer coisa, é só que ela é meio insistente. Ela faz muitas perguntas e eu não quero que ela traga à tona as coisas de relacionamento. Eu a fico imaginando perguntando sobre os nossos planos para o futuro e isso seria simplesmente desastroso.

Não é que eu não tenha pensado sobre o meu futuro com Edward. Eu admito, eu fantasiei sobre casar com ele e, você sabe, as crianças e a casa e tudo mais. Eu também já o vi seguindo em frente, casando com alguém, alguém como Ângela, e os dois trazendo seus filhos para o rio nas férias. Ou, pior, ele parar de aparecer com todo mundo. Ele já desistiu do basquete e, como ele disse, ele tem mais quatro anos de faculdade. Pode haver um momento em que ele tenha que desistir das longas férias. Pode haver um momento em que ele tenha que desistir de _mim._

É por isso que eu estou aqui agora, sofrendo durante o almoço com a minha mãe e o seu novo namorado, e a apresentando a Edward. Eu poderia nunca ter a chance de deixar a minha mãe conhecer Edward de novo, e, bem, eu acho que é meio importante para ela conhecer o grande amor da minha vida, mesmo que ele não seja realmente meu.

"Hora de ir?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno. Edward paga com um cartão de crédito verde e a minha mãe jorra.

"Segure esse aí." Ela sussurra no meu ouvido quando eu dou um beijo de despedida nela e eu não sei do que ela gosta mais, Edward ou o seu cartão de crédito.

Emmett toma as ruas laterais, evitando a avenida principal e estaciona no estacionamento geral do grande cassino extravagante. Edward nos guia enquanto entramos pelo mais belo saguão ornamentado que eu já vi. Eu nunca realmente estive em nenhum dos outros hotéis na avenida. Eu realmente nunca tive uma razão para isso.

Tudo é simplesmente tão enorme e grandioso, e eu me atrapalho procurando na minha mochila até que encontro a minha câmera. Eu me sinto como um turista enquanto tiro fotos de tudo, desde os lustres brilhantes até as falsas estátuas de mármore e eu estou sobrecarregada pelas cores e luzes. Até mesmo o cheiro é inebriante, como tapete novo e cigarros e perfume, e quando eu inalo, percebo que eu fodidamente amo Vegas. Aqui estou eu, bem no meio de uma réplica perfeita da antiga Itália e tudo o que levou foi uma viagem de uma hora de carro com reencenações da cena de Bohemian Rhapsody***** na versão de _Quando Mais Idiota Melhor _e quatro jogos de Quem Você Seria. Eu poderia vir aqui todos os dias!

_*Bohemian Rhapsody: música composta em 1975 por Freddie Mercury, integrante da banda britânica Queen. Essa canção não possui refrão e consiste de três partes principais: um segmento de balada que acaba com um solo de guitarra, uma passagem operística e uma seção de hard rock. Procurem no youtube pela música._

"Ei, pessoal!" Ouço os gritos de Alice do outro lado do maciço saguão. Ela é seguida por um Jasper sorridente e eu estou começando a ficar animada demais. Ela dá abraços em todos nós e estamos rindo e falando alto, e a vertigem de estar longe dos pais, e em Las Vegas, irradia do nosso grupo.

"Nós ficaremos arrumadas hoje à noite, Bella! Estou falando de saltos e glitter e vestidos sexy. Todos vamos sair, baby!" Alice diz e eu estou petrificada. Eu nem sequer trouxe nenhum salto.

Edward faz o check-in dos nossos quartos e carregamos nossas malas através do cassino escuro e redondo. A harmonia de sons de moedas e beeps e buzinas é perturbadora enquanto tecemos através do labirinto de máquinas caça-níqueis e luzes piscando. Alice grita quando vê as lojas de grifes caras e eu olho para o teto que parece um céu de nuvens*****, e eu quase me perco na grandiosidade de tudo isso. Edward está andando muito rápido e eu agarro seu braço para que eu possa acompanhar. Ele sorri para mim, seus olhos vivos e vibrantes quando ele joga seu braço sobre o meu ombro e beija o topo da minha cabeça. É quase como se estivéssemos em um mundo diferente, como se pudéssemos esquecer de tudo aqui e apenas ser nós mesmos. É incrivelmente libertador.

_*O teto no interior do hotel Caesars Palace é lindo! Realmente parece que você está olhando para um céu de verdade. Foto:_ _3. bp. blogspot -fqN5XFQUgsw/ TjX9KZnJaPI/ AAAAAAAAAro/ HYKqn_M7b0o/ s640/ DSC03420. JPG (retirar os espaços)_

Nós finalmente chegamos ao quartos conjugados e eu fico atordoada. O quarto é quente e decorado em tons neutros com salpicados de ricos vermelhos e verdes e dourado. A mobília é moderna e deslocada da antiga arquitetura Romana. É simplesmente tão irreal, como a minha fantasia de ser uma cantora famosa. Isso quase me faz querer sair em um vestido de lantejoulas.

Eu não tenho certeza onde colocar as minhas coisas, então eu só as jogo no primeiro canto que vejo. Jasper arrasta a grande mala de rodinhas de Alice para uma das camas e eu fico feliz. Eu não acho que poderia sobreviver dormindo no mesmo quarto que o meu irmão fornicador e a sua namorada.

Edward se estica no colchão e eu sento de pernas cruzadas na cadeira, meio sem jeito perguntando-me se ele está pensando em partilhar a minha cama, e se eu deveria raspar minhas pernas novamente. E então eu quero me bater por até mesmo pensar nisso. O que há de errado comigo? Que tipo de pessoa se coloca nesta tortura? Bella Swan: a puta virgem sexualmente reprimida, esse tipo.

"Oh meu Deus, olhem para esta banheira!" Alice diz quando espreita a cabeça para fora do banheiro. "Você pode colocar, tipo, oito pessoas nesta coisa!"

"Este é o hotel onde filmaram Rain Man*****, você sabe." Jasper diz quando cai ao lado da mala monstruosa de Alice. Jesus, quanta coisa ela pode precisar para uma noite em Vegas?

_*RainMan, filme americano de 1988. Conta a historia de Charlie Rabbitt (Tom Cruise), um jovem que viaja a um hospital psiquiátrico para tentar descobrir quem é o beneficiário da fortuna que seu pai deixou ao falecer, já que para Charlie ele deixou apenas rosas premiadas e um carro. Ao chegar ao hospital, ele descobre que o beneficiário é Raymond (Dustin Hoffman), um irmão mais velho autista que ele nunca conheceu. Charlie se aproxima do irmão, disposto a brigar judicialmente pela guarda legal dele. Os dois então viajam pelo país, se conhecendo e aprendendo novas coisas._

Assim que eu vejo o conteúdo da mala de Alice exposto, estou seriamente estressada. Ela faz pilhas de dezenas de tecidos escuros em cima da cama, colantes, cetim brilhante renda enfeitada com lantejoulas com babados e um bando de elásticos e eu me encolho. Não é que eu odeie me arrumar, eu apenas não sei como fazer isso. A camisa mais bonita que eu trouxe é a minha camisa de ilhós branca, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu saia com eles parecendo como a fodida Gidget* quando elas parecem com supermodelos. Talvez eu simplesmente fique aqui.

_*Gidget é uma personagem criada por Frederick Kohner em 1957, no livro 'Gidget, a Menina com Grandes Ideias", inspirados nas travessuras de sua filha Kathy._

"Bella Swan, tire esse olhar do seu rosto agora mesmo! Eu posso ver você arrumando desculpas." Alice diz enquanto ela dobra, provavelmente, a menor saia que eu já vi na minha vida e eu engulo em seco. Edward ri, abrindo as cortinas da janela para exibir uma magnífica vista da avenida. Seremos totalmente capazes de ver os fogos de artifício, mesmo que seja apenas do quarto.

"Eu não trouxe nada legal, Alice." Eu digo.

"Bem, nós trouxemos. Você pode emprestar qualquer coisa de nós. Eu sempre trago pelo menos duas peças a mais por segurança, no caso de eu mudar de ideia. Qual é o tamanho de sapato que você usa?" Alice pergunta e eu olho para os seus minúsculos pés.

"Não é o seu tamanho, isso é certeza." Eu rio. "Meus pés são enormes".

Alice dá de ombros: "Qual é o seu tamanho? Aposto que Rose tem algo que você possa usar".

Eu realmente não quero dizer a todos o tamanho do meu sapato. É completamente estúpido, mas meus pés são grandes, grandes demais para o meu corpo. Estou simplesmente feliz que Emmett esteja no outro quarto, porque eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele faria sua fiel velha piada, "Os pés de Bella são tão grandes como os esquis".

"Eu acho que é um 37,5." Eu falsifico. Sim, eu realmente calço um tamanho 38. 37,5 é, provavelmente, o menor que eu poderia dizer sem perder os dedos dos meus pés.

"O mesmo que o de Rose! Oh! Ela tem esses saltos prata lindos que ficarão incríveis com o seu tom de pele." Ela grita e eu tento fingir o meu entusiasmo. O pensamento de espremer os meus pés em saltos que são um tamanho menor por uma noite de folia em torno de Las Vegas me dá uma espécie de enjoo e eu já estou pensando em furtivamente colocar minhas sandálias em minha bolsa.

Eu olho para Edward no peitoril da janela, um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto e eu simplesmente sei que tem alguma piada correndo na sua cabeça.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, meus olhos estreitando e ele apenas ri.

"Nada!" Ele defende. "Eu nem sequer disse nada".

"Você nem precisava, eu posso ver tudo em seu rosto." Eu respondo.

"Por que você sempre acha que eu estou tentando tirar sarro de você?"

"Porque você está! Vamos lá, qual é a piada?"

"Sem piada." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Só agora eu sei por que você é tão boa nos esquis".

"Engraçado, há há. E quanto a você, Pateta? Seus pés enormes não parecem ajudá-lo muito." Eu sorrio e Edward faz uma careta.

"Sim, bem, caras devem ter os pés grandes. Você sabe o que dizem sobre homens com pés grandes." Edward pisca para mim.

"O quê, eles têm sapatos realmente grandes?" Eu pergunto inocentemente.

"Você nunca será esquecido sobre isso, sabe? O Pateta esquiando foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu vi em anos." Alice diz quando puxa uma garrafa gigante de tequila da sua mala e a coloca entre uma meia dúzia de outras garrafas de diversos licores que ela já alinhou ao longo do balcão.

"Jesus, Alice! Nós só passaremos uma noite aqui!" Eu rio. E eu aqui pensando que a mala dela estava cheia apenas com roupas. Mais da metade mala dela está cheia é de bebida!

"Sim, uma noite de indulgência bruta e depravação." Alice anuncia quando puxa uma pilha de copinhos de doses e um saquinho de limão da sua bolsa. Ela não hesita em despejar seis doses de tequila, usando a faca de bolso de Jasper para fatiar o limão.

"Eu esqueci o sal." Alice diz com um sorriso. "Mas eu peguei isso da lanchonete em que paramos no caminho para cá." Ela pega um punhado de pacotes individuais de sal e eu rio do bar improvisado de Alice.

"Rose! Onde tu estás, doce Rose!" Alice grita quando abre a porta que une os nossos quartos. Rose oscila abrindo a porta, Emmett vem logo atrás dela enquanto entram em nosso quarto, e eles mantém a porta aberta com uma lata de lixo.

"Um brinde!" Alice diz chamando todos nós para perto do balcão. Eu olho para Edward e o canto dos seus lábios curva para cima quando ele passa por mim. Segurando a parte de trás da minha cadeira, ele se inclina atrás de mim, seus lábios estão no meu ouvido.

"Espere." Ele diz em voz baixa e, com um movimento repentino que me joga de volta contra a cadeira, ele me empurra para o balcão e eu não posso deixar de rir.

Alice entrega a cada um de nós uma dose e um pacote individual de sal. Cada um de nós pega o limão quando ela levanta seu copo para o ar.

"À Edward, você não é apenas um ótimo irmão, mas você é um grande amigo também. Feliz Aniversário!" Ela diz enquanto lambe o sal do seu pulso e esvazia seu copo. Todos nós bebemos e a tequila desce suave. Antes que eu possa sequer eliminar o limão da minha boca, Alice está derramando outra rodada. Oh, Cristo, isso ficará feio.

"Mais um, mais um, porque eu esqueci uma coisa no brinde." Alice argumenta quando todos nós coletivamente resmungamos.

"Aos velhos amigos." Ela diz, seus grandes olhos azuis cintilando e olhando diretamente para mim. "Pelos riscos e faíscas e conexões forjadas. Só porque você não os vê, não significa que não esteja lá".

Ela engole sua segunda dose em cinco minutos e o restante do grupo apenas dá de ombros para o seu brinde enigmático enquanto engolem suas bebidas, mas eu sei melhor. Eu entendo exatamente do que ela está falando. Hoje à noite, ela está dizendo. Assumam um risco, hoje à noite.

Bem, porra, se há um momento em que jogarei a precaução ao vendo, seria hoje à noite. Uma noite. Tudo pode mudar nesta noite.

Precisarei de mais tequila.

Eu rapidamente despejo o líquido na minha garganta, esquecendo o sal, esquecendo o limão e apenas deixando a bebida queimar.

Alice pediu uma jarra de suco de laranja pelo serviço de quarto e faz um grande lote de vodca com suco de laranja para levarmos para a piscina em grandes garrafas esportivas que ela trouxe em sua mala do pecado. Jasper traz um punhado de charutos e passamos algumas horas descansando no sol quente, bebendo e fumando e jogando Marco Polo na piscina. Provavelmente não é uma ótima ideia brincar de um jogo infantil subaquático de tocar estando em uma piscina pública enquanto estamos intoxicados porque agora eu toquei Edward duas vezes e estou muito familiarizada com o peito esquerdo de Alice. Nós apenas continuamos cada vez mais altos e mais hilários e Emmett e Rose estão sentados muito perto. Estou achando que a qualquer momento a segurança do hotel virá nos acompanhar para fora das instalações pelo nosso comportamento obsceno.

Finalmente, é hora de se preparar para o jantar e minha cabeça está confusa por causa da fumaça e do álcool e tudo o que eu comi antes foi uma torta de merengue de limão. Eu não me incomodo em pegar uma toalha enquanto caminhamos de volta para o quarto de hotel, e é neste momento que eu compreendo perfeitamente o termo bêbado desleixado. A viagem de elevador é insuportável. Edward fica atrás de mim, brincando com os laços do meu biquíni e ameaçando desatar o meu top e eu preguiçosamente bato em sua mão.

"Pare com isso, idiota!" Eu digo quando as portas do elevador abrem e Edward me empurra para o corredor. Eu tropeço para a frente, meu chinelo fica preso na borda da porta do elevador e o braço de Edward envolve ao redor da minha cintura para tentar me impedir de cair. Alice mal consegue ficar em pé, ela está rindo muito.

Estou usando a palavra-com-p* excessivamente, tentando me libertar das garras de Edward e todo mundo simplesmente continua rindo.

_*A palavra com p seria porra._

"Bella, pare de lutar comigo! Merda! Por que você está constantemente lutando comigo?" Edward diz. Seus braços seguram meus braços ao meu corpo, seu peito nu pressionado contra as minhas costas e eu não quero lutar com ele. Mas eu não posso me render. Eu não posso me obrigar a fazer isso. Eu nem sei por que estou lutando com ele neste momento, tudo que eu sei é que eu não posso deixar Edward Cullen obter o melhor de mim.

"Por que você está constantemente mexendo comigo?" Eu tento virar a cabeça para olhar para ele e seu nariz está tão perto do meu que eu posso sentir o seu hálito. "Hálito de vodca".

Seus olhos tremulam quando ele lambe seus lábios e, por um momento, eu sou inundada com trepidação.

"Hálito de vodca?" Ele questiona, seu tom ameaçador. "_Hálito de vodca_?" Antes que eu saiba o que está acontecendo, ele me pega e eu grito. Ele suspende a minha bunda quase nua por cima do seu ombro e sai correndo pelo corredor, meu estômago pulando contra as suas costas e esta situação simplesmente ficou volátil.

"Eu vou vomitar tudo nas suas costas." Eu me esforço para dizer.

"Faça isso, atreva-se." Edward se opõe e agora estou desejando que eu pudesse me fazer vomitar em cima dele só para ensinar a ele uma lição. Mas nos próximos segundos, estamos no quarto e ele está me jogando na cama, minha cabeça saltando no colchão e estou tonta e sem fôlego. Ele paira sobre mim, seu longo cabelo caindo no seu rosto, seus lábios franzidos e eu foco na dispersão de sardas em seu nariz. Maldito seja, eu quero que ele me beije.

Uau, eu estou muito bêbada. Preciso de batatas fritas, e um banho frio. De preferência, não ao mesmo tempo.

Edward se inclina mais para perto exatamente quando Alice e Jasper tropeçam através da porta, seguidos pelo meu irmão e Rose.

"Eu vou para o chuveiro." Ele diz, a intensidade dos seus olhos verdes queima nos meus. Ele pisca para mim, fodidamente _pisca_, em seguida, pega sua mala e desaparece no banheiro. Jasper muda os canais na televisão, mudando para algum canal de música quando Alice cai na minha cama, sua cabeça virando para mim e tudo o que ela diz é uma palavra.

"Faíscas." Ela ri e eu lhe dou um empurrão. Ela apenas ri quando sai da cama, abrindo sua mala e eu fecho meus olhos, minhas pálpebras estão pesadas e querendo um descanso.

Devo ter adormecido, porque a próxima coisa que eu sei, Edward está sacudindo o meu ombro e eu rolo sobre o meu estômago, tentando ignorá-lo e o cheiro absolutamente de dar água na boca do seu sabonete e perfume flutuando ao meu redor.

"Bella? Acorde, estamos saindo para jantar em 45 minutos." Edward diz e eu salto para cima. Quarenta e cinco minutos! Eu ainda estou na porra do meu biquíni! Esfrego meus olhos enquanto eles se ajustam e vejo Rose colocando suas lentes de contato e Alice terminando a sua maquiagem. Eu posso ouvir Jasper e Emmett no outro quarto, uma batida de bateria emanando através da parede. E então há Edward.

Ele está de pé ao lado da cama, vestindo uma camiseta justa verde desbotada sobre um par de jeans slim escuro com botas pretas. Eu juro que ele parece quatro centímetros mais alto com essas calças. Ele está usando cinto, sua camiseta casualmente enfiada na frente das suas calças, e tudo para o que posso olhar é essa fodida fivela prata do cinto. Seu cabelo está bagunçado, os emaranhados marrom avermelhados escondendo o seu rosto e eu só quero afastá-los pela injustiça. Ele está incrível, além de lindo.

E então ele sorri, como se estivesse envergonhado que ele esteja agradável e o meu coração simplesmente amolece para esta vulnerabilidade. Eu deveria dizer que ele está bonito. Porque ele está. Ele está bonito. Muito, muito deliciosamente agradável.

"Você está bonito." Eu deixo escapar e Edward ri, seus dedos empurrando seu cabelo atrás das orelhas. Eu luto contra isso, maldito seja, mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de sorrir para este garoto. Mas ele não é um garoto. Ele é um homem, eu acho. Oh meu Deus, quando é que Edward se tornou um homem?

"Bella, banho, agora!" Alice late e eu não protesto. Tomo banho rapidamente, correndo uma gilete sobre as minhas pernas e axilas e lavo o meu cabelo. Eu me enxugo e enrolo uma toalha ridiculamente pequena apertada em torno do meu peito e dou uma espiada para fora da porta.

"Alice, eu preciso da minha mala." Eu digo. Ela está sentada de pernas cruzadas em cima do balcão em sua calça de moletom, passando sombras pretas ao longo das suas pálpebras.

"Edward, pegue a mala de Bella." Alice ordena e eu lanço a ela um olhar sujo. Ela apenas sorri quando Edward carrega a minha mala para mim, aquele maldito sorriso em seu lindo rosto quando ele descaradamente olha para mim de cima abaixo. Eu ficaria ofendida se eu não estivesse tão excitada agora. Ele levanta a mala em seu dedo e eu a arrebato dele e o seu sorriso alarga.

"Você está bonita." Ele diz. Eu apenas reviro os olhos e fecho a porta, mas eu posso ouvi-lo rindo e eu serei amaldiçoada se eu não puder parar as minhas próprias risadinhas. Maldito seja ele e seu flerte descarado!

Coloco a minha calcinha e sutiã e puxo a minha camiseta de ilhós branca da minha mala. Eu não tenho ideia do que as garotas vestirão, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá para fora nisto. Abro uma fresta da porta e dou uma espiada para fora para ver Rose agora deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho de alcinhas que vai até os joelhos e um par de sandálias de plataforma que amarram em torno do seu tornozelo e estou afundando.

"Alice! Eu preciso de ajuda." Eu peço lamentavelmente e ela ri, apontando para a sua mala aberta.

"Venha procurar." Ela diz e eu espreito mais pelo quarto para encontrá-la vazio de garotos. Eu rapidamente saio para trancar a porta que une os dois quartos.

"Bella! Você está usando calcinha estilo _cueca_?" Alice pergunta exasperada e eu olho para a minha roupa íntima.

"Ela tem a She-ra nela também." Eu digo indignada. "Ela é a princesa do poder".

Alice apenas revira os olhos e volta para a sua maquiagem. Eu percorro pela miríade de roupas e me sinto ridícula. As roupas de Alice são muito pequenas e muito elegantes. Nada ficará bem em mim. Meus seios são definitivamente muito grandes para qualquer uma das suas camisas, todas as suas saias são muito curtas e eu me sinto como uma merda total.

"Eu tenho algo que você deve vestir." Rose diz e sai para o outro quarto. Ela volta com um vestido azul-turquesa, o material fluindo sobre a sua mão bem cuidada e um par de sapatos de salto alto prata. Estou supondo que estes são os sapatos que Alice estava falando anteriormente.

"Experimente isto." Ela diz e me entrega o tecido macio com um rápido sorriso e eu estou um pouco surpresa por ela ter oferecido. Eu puxo o material sedoso sobre a minha cabeça, a parte superior amarrando ao redor do meu pescoço e eu puxo o zíper na lateral. É apenas um pouco grande demais, mas é definitivamente melhor do que qualquer uma das micro-roupas que vejo na mala de Alice. O vestido é curto, mas confortável, com uma cintura alta coberta de dezenas de pequenas pregas.

"Está bom, mas você não pode usar calcinha de super heróis com chiffon." Alice diz. "Aqui, vista isto. E tire o seu sutiã".

Eu levanto a ridícula desculpa de roupa íntima que Alice me deu, as etiquetas ainda estão nela. "Santa Mãe das calcinhas roubadas, 30 dólares por um estilingue? Isto é para o caso de eu ser atacada? Devo colocar um par de pedras na minha bolsa, para o caso?"

"Não, espertinha, isto é um fio-dental. Basta colocá-la." Alice diz.

"Eu não usarei nada que enfia na minha bunda de propósito. Eu já estou usando saltos. Isso é tortura o suficiente para uma noite." Eu digo na tentativa de me livrar do estilingue de Alice.

"Tudo bem!" Alice faz careta e me entrega um par de cuecas. "Use isto, então, mas, confie em mim, algumas pessoas gostam disso".

"Você gosta de ter um pedaço de elástico enfiado na sua bunda?" Pergunto a ela sarcasticamente.

"Você se acostuma, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer. Algumas pessoas acham que elas são sexy." Ela dá a dica de novo e eu ainda não tenho ideia do que ela está falando.

"Quem acha que elas são sexy?"

"Eu não sei, pessoas! Jasper gosta delas. Aposto que Edward gosta também." Alice diz e eu coro. Eu espero até que ela não esteja olhando e então tiro a minha calcinha de super-heróis e coloco o maldito fio dental. É desconfortável, exatamente como eu esperava, mas meio que estou me sentindo surpreendentemente sexy. Eu nunca direi isso a Alice, no entanto.

Eu desengancho meu sutiã e puxo as alças pelos meus braços, puxando a coisa debaixo do vestido e certificando de que não seja totalmente óbvio que estou sem sutiã. Não é, realmente, a menos que haja uma rajada de ar frio, então as minhas meninas estarão em alerta total, e o mamilo rijo será certamente visível. As chances de soprar um ar frio são quase tão altas quanto eu ganhando um jackpot***** progressivo, então eu realmente não estou preocupada. Então eu lembro de um pequeno suéter preto justo que Alice tinha em sua mala.

_*Jackpot: é um prêmio acumulado em máquinas de cassinos ou em sorteios de loterias, onde o valor do prêmio aumenta sucessivamente com cada jogo efetuado e não contemplado com o prêmio máximo._

"Posso pegar este, apenas no caso?" Peço para Alice e ela balança a cabeça, seus olhos azuis extraordinariamente vibrantes sob as sombras brilhantes e delineador. Ela desliza em um vestido colado rosa pálido, amarrando um cinto dourado ao redor da sua cintura e deslizando em um par de sandálias douradas. Seus pulsos estão cobertos com pulseiras, seu cabelo preto curto está do formato do seu rosto e, eu juro, ela parece que saiu das páginas da Cosmo.

Ela me ajuda com a minha maquiagem e coloca alguma porcaria viscosa no meu cabelo. Ela me tem inclinada e amassa meu cabelo em minhas mãos enquanto coloca outra coisa em spray em mim. Eu realmente não me importo com o meu cabelo, na verdade. A probabilidade é que eu acabarei o amarrando para trás, de qualquer maneira. Quando ela termina, ela aponta para o espelho e diz, "Tcharan", exatamente como no meu sonho e isso, em combinação com a estranha pessoa que eu vejo, meio que me assusta um pouco.

Quero dizer, eu não fiquei mal, eu só pareço estranha. Meu cabelo está bom, caindo em torno dos meus ombros nus em longas ondas soltas. Meus olhos castanhos normalmente entediantes parecem brilhar e, sim, há brilho sobre todas minhas pálpebras em suaves tons verdes e dourados. Meus cílios estão longos e negros e perfeitamente separados, minhas bochechas estão coradas e uma tonalidade suave de rosa pinta meus lábios. O azul-turquesa do vestido fica bonito contra a minha pele bronzeada e, eu tenho que dizer, se a pessoa no espelho fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu acharia que ela está bonita. Mas já que ela é supostamente eu, eu simplesmente acho estranho. Eu me viro para verificar a minha bunda, para ter certeza que você não possa dizer que estou usando um pedaço de elástico na minha bunda, mas você não pode ver nada. Ótimo, agora parece que eu não estou usando nenhuma roupa íntima. Que vergonha!

Finalmente estamos prontos para ir e sairmos do quarto de hotel, mas não antes de Alice derramar para todos nós uma dose de tequila em comemoração. Meu irmão está usando esse jeans e uma camisa branca de botões por cima da calça e ele parece realmente social. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha roupas formais. E ele está usando sapatos. Eu nunca vi o meu irmão usar sapatos, nunca. Jasper parece especialmente com Frank Sinatra - nesta noite, com o chapéu e sua camisa de manga curta listrada com botões. Eu não coloco os saltos até o último momento, deslizando a identidade de Leah, minhas sandálias, um sutiã e uma calcinha da Princesa Leia em minha bolsa. Apenas para o caso.

Edward estende seu braço para mim quando caminhamos pelo corredor até o elevador e, bem, eu aceito isso. Ele cheira tão bem, eu mal posso me impedir de virar o meu rosto diretamente em sua fina camiseta. Eu seguro como se fosse a minha vida porque estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade em andar com estes sapatos de salto.

"Você está incrível." Edward respira no meu pescoço e eu suspiro, tentando focar em andar. De vez em quando eu passo a minha mão sobre a minha bunda para ter certeza que o vestido ainda está lá. Eu não quero que todos acidentalmente tenham um flash da minha bunda. Sem a cobertura da roupa íntima regular, eu me sinto um pouco paranóica.

Felizmente, o restaurante em que comemos é dentro do Cassino, porque eu estou morrendo de fome. Eu peço um hambúrguer e batatas fritas, e Edward ri de mim, mas eu não quero mais nada. Exceto sorvete. Eu peço um sundae de bombom de chocolate e todos nós compartilhamos, e é o melhor sorvete de 13 dólares que eu já provei.

Eu fico de fora das bebidas porque estou um pouco hesitante em usar a identidade de Leah, mas os outros não têm nenhum problema em serem indulgentes. Especialmente Edward. Primeiro, ele pede cerveja com o jantar, optando por uma escura e grossa em um grande copo de vidro. Depois de cerca de três dessas, ele segue para o licor forte, pedindo uma dose dupla de Jack e coca-cola para a sobremesa. Ele me dá alguns goles e sua mão está no meu joelho, ou caída sobre o meu ombro e ele está sussurrando coisas no meu ouvido e, no momento em que todos nós entramos na limusine, tenho certeza que ele está bêbado. Ele continua me dizendo, "Você só faz 21 anos uma vez, certo?"

No caminho para algum clube de jazz que Edward escolheu, ele aparece com uma garrafa de champanhe e todos nós bebemos uma taça. Estou começando a me sentir um pouco tonta, não bêbada nem nada, mas definitivamente feliz, então, quando Emmett puxa a maconha, eu não tenho reservas sobre me juntar a isso. Eu compartilho um baseado com Edward e ele faz sua imitação de "Eu não inalo" e nós rimos. Então Jasper dá a ele um charuto e, eu juro, parece que estou em Melrose Place, ou alguma merda assim. Como se essa noite toda fosse uma fantasia e Edward é o meu namorado de fantasia e eu estou usando uma calcinha fio dental e maquiagem e isso é simplesmente muito irreal.

E eu não sei se é o álcool ou a maconha ou o perfume inebriante de Edward, mas eu me deixo acreditar na fantasia. É só por uma noite e Edward está certo, eu não tenho que lutar com ele. Deus, eu estou tão cansada de lutar, muito, muito cansada.

Então eu cruzo as minhas pernas em direção a Edward, deixando a minha saia subir para o alto da minha perna. Eu toco o seu peito e sua coxa e fumo o seu charuto e ele ri e me beija e é divertido. Provavelmente é o dia mais divertido que eu já tive em toda a minha vida.

Chegamos ao bar de jazz e agora estou começando a ficar um pouco preocupada porque eu terei que fingir ser Leah, a garota de 25 anos que nasceu em 9 de abril de 1967, residente à 714 Searchlight Avenue, Willow Cove, Arizona. Edward pode ver que eu estou nervosa, então ele me puxa para perto do seu corpo. Seu perfume assume e é como uma droga calmante, eufórica e milagrosa, ou algo assim, porque quando nós todos temos que apresentar nossas identidades para o segurança grande e forte, eu estou completamente calma. Edward esfrega seu nariz na minha orelha e então estamos dentro do clube e estou sendo levada para uma cabine. Os ritmos alto e calmante do baixo e saxofone estão pulsando em meu peito, o sedutor toque do piano vibrando a minha pele.

Estou espremida entre Alice e Edward e estou começando a me sentir muito quente. O corpo de Edward ainda está colado ao meu lado e estou feliz por ter deixado o cardigã na limusine. Eu não posso sentir mais os dedos dos meus pés e deslizo os sapatos de Rose dos meus pés e coloco meus lábios no ouvido de Edward.

"Lembre-me de não esquecer os sapatos de Rose." Eu digo e ele apenas ri, suas mãos segurando meu rosto quando ele me beija, um beijo lento e sensual na boca e eu me delicio com a fantasia. Uma garçonete chega à mesa e Jasper pede algo para todos nós. Eu nem sei o que é, mas eu bebo. É frutado e bom e eu provavelmente beberia mais uns oito, mas minha cabeça está começando a ficar confusa e eu tenho que fazer xixi. Eu a contragosto espremo meus pés nos dispositivos de tortura prateados e tiro Edward do caminho para que Alice e eu possamos usar o banheiro. O barman nos direciona a um corredor estreito e, claro, há uma porra de fila. Estamos esperando e Alice está falando a mil por hora.

"Você sabe, ele saiu do dormitório. Está morando com Jasper e seu amigo, Mike, você lembra de Mike?" Ela pergunta e eu aceno. Como eu poderia esquecê-lo? Lembro-me de tudo daquele ano. "Enfim, todos eles têm um quarto no apartamento. Eu fico lá bastante, especialmente quando eu trabalho".

"Jasper vai se formar no próximo ano, e então eu espero que possamos conseguir o nosso próprio apartamento, apenas nós dois. Deus, estou tão cansada de viver com a minha mãe." Alice divaga.

"E que Jasper quer fazer?" Eu pergunto e Alice ri.

"Ele esta se formando em Contabilidade." Ela diz e eu não posso esconder a minha surpresa. "Ele quer ser um Contador Público Certificado. Eu sei, isso é hilário".

Finalmente, é a nossa vez de usar o banheiro e Alice percebe que estou usando o fio-dental. Ela dá risadinhas como uma menina de 12 anos e eu apenas reviro meus olhos. Estamos caminhando volta para a cabine, uma música clássica encantadora sendo tocada no piano quando, de repente, ela se transforma em uma canção familiar e simples, a melodia fácil feita complexa com acordes e escalas e a voz sussurrando sobre o microfone choca-me diretamente para fora do meu zumbido.

É Edward. Cantando Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha. No palco.

Eu pego a mão de Alice e eu a arrasto até a cabine onde meu irmão, Rose e Jasper estão rindo de Edward fazendo papel de bobo.

"Como ele conseguiu chegar lá em cima?" Eu pergunto e meu irmão apenas encolhe os ombros enquanto Alice desliza para a cabine ao lado de Jasper.

"Eu não sei. Ele disse que falaria com o pianista porque ele era realmente bom e, em seguida, ele está no palco tocando como a porra de Mozart e essas coisas." Meu irmão está totalmente bêbado. "Eu nem sabia que ele podia tocar".

"Sim, desde que ele era pequeno." Eu murmuro.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta e eu balanço a minha cabeça.

"Esqueça, nós temos que tirá-lo do palco. Ele será chutado para fora daqui." Eu digo a ele e meu irmão apenas toma outro gole da sua cerveja, seu braço apertando em torno de Rose.

"De jeito nenhum, eles o amam. Ele é um filho da puta hilário quando está bêbado." Meu irmão ri quando eu escuto o meu nome no sistema de som.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." A voz de Edward racha, o microfone fazendo um grito agudo. "Ela não é linda, pessoal? Esta é a minha melhor amiga, Bella. Bella, lembra quando você disse que queria ser uma cantora? Agora é a sua chance!"

Há um _aww_ coletivo da multidão e eu quero morrer.

"Eu quero tocar uma música para ela. Eu conheço a música, a música perfeita." Ele diz e eu o estou assistindo no palco, posicionado atrás do grande piano preto brilhante. Ele se inclina para o guitarrista, murmurando em seu ouvido e depois diz alguma coisa para o resto da banda antes de começar a tocar o piano. Há uma introdução, um ritmo lento e que uniformemente é acelerado pesadamente.

E então Edward canta e minha fantasia implode em torno de mim.

"_**Said I remember when we used to sit,  
On the swings at the marina,"**_

"_Disse que me lembro quando costumávamos sentar,__  
__Nos balanços na marina,"_

A plateia ri da sua substituição lírica, mas eu não consigo.

"_**Oba-serving those fat and ugly fish,  
As they eat up all the bread,"**_

"_Ob-servando aqueles peixes gordos e feios,__  
__Enquanto eles comem todo o pão,"_

Ele está olhando para mim agora, seu cabelo de fogo está uma bagunça desgrenhada, seu nariz e bochechas vermelhos.

"_**Blah, blah, blah, I can't remember the words,  
La something along the way,  
In this bright future, you can't forget the past,  
La la something tears I say,  
No woman, no cry, no wo-man, no cry,  
Said little darlin', don't shed no tears,  
No woman, no cry...**_

"_Blá, blá, blá, não consigo lembrar as palavras,  
Lá lá algo ao longo do caminho,  
Neste future brilhante, você não pode esquecer o passado,  
Lá lá lágrimas de algo que eu digo,  
Não, mulher, não chore, não, mulher, não chore,  
Diz queridinha, não derrame nenhuma lágrima,  
Não, mulher, não chore..."_

"E ela não chora, pessoal. Ela nunca chora, essa garota, ela é uma rocha".

Ele esta fodidamente cantando Bob Marley. Sua obra para piano é maravilhosa, mas sua voz é terrível. E eu não choro. Eu apenas fico lá assistindo Edward tocar piano, uma parte dele que eu pensei que nunca seria capaz de ver, o Edward real, totalmente bêbado e tocando piano em uma porra de salão de Las Vegas, exatamente como ele disse que queria fazer anos atrás. Eu não choro até que ele chegue ao final da canção, quando ele canta o último refrão uma e outra vez até que eu quase acredito nele.

"_**Everything's gonna be alright."**_

"_Tudo vai ficar bem."_

E então as lágrimas caem.

Finalmente, Edward é escoltado para fora do palco e nós somos convidados, muito educadamente, é claro, para dar o fora. Edward mal consegue ficar em pé, ele está muito bêbado e eu ofereço para levá-lo de volta para o hotel. Eu estou mais ou menos sóbria neste momento, então Emmett nos coloca no táxi e deixamos a limusine com eles.

Uma vez no hotel, eu uso o cartão de crédito de Edward para pagar o táxi. Eu me sinto realmente horrível sobre isso também, mas eu não tenho o dinheiro. Ele entorpecidamente assina o recibo e eu o carrego os sapatos de Rose na minha mão, caminhando descalça através do saguão enquanto Edward se inclina sobre mim. No elevador, ele tenta me beijar, mas é mais como se ele apenas estivesse se apoiando em meu rosto e eu tenho medo que ele desmaie antes de chegarmos ao quarto e eu terei que arrastar a sua bunda para a cama.

Nós finalmente chegamos ao quarto e, antes que eu possa sequer acender a luz, eu deito Edward na cama, tirando seus sapatos e seu cinto. Seus olhos estão vidrados e cobertos e eu só estou rezando para que ele não vomite. Ele me observa quando eu tiro suas meias e desabotoo suas calças. Eu deslizo o jeans das suas pernas e então ele está apenas em sua boxer e uma camiseta e ele ainda está me observando.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele fala engolindo as palavras e meus olhos ficam do tamanho de pratos de jantar, tenho certeza. Edward acabou de dizer _eu te amo _em um estupor bêbado? Deve ser o álcool falando. A coragem do bom líquido antigo.

Ou, neste caso, os delírios do líquido.

"Não, você não ama. Você ama a fantasia. Você ama o pensamento de mim. Você ama quem eu sou por dois meses do ano. Você ama o que você vê em um vestido bonito agora. Você realmente não me ama. Você nem sequer me conhece de verdade." Eu sussurro.

"Como você sabe o que eu sinto." Edward diz enquanto tenta se sentar, seu corpo balançando na cama. "Você acha que sabe tudo, Bella. Você acha que tem tudo totalmente planejado. Eu te amo. Eu amo quando você olha para mim com esses grandes olhos fodidamente de corça e eu amo quando eles ficam espremidos quando eu digo algo que irrita você. Eu amo o jeito que você toma o seu sorvete, como se fosse a última maldita vez que você fosse comê-lo. Você sabe como é difícil para mim assistir você lamber sorvete de chocolate dos seu dedos, ano após ano?"

Eu sinto as lágrimas nos meus olhos e eu puxo o elástico do meu pulso, amarrando-o em volta do meu cabelo solto. "Eu não tenho olhos de corça. Isso é apenas a maquiagem." Eu digo, pegando uma toalha no banheiro e limpando o brilho do meu rosto. Deus, eu me sinto uma fraude.

"Eu amo sua grande trança pendurada nas suas costas e como você acha que você é tão durona. Eu amo os seus quadris nesse vestido e os seus ombros. Você tem ombros realmente bonitos." Ele senta na borda da cama.

"É apenas um vestido." Eu digo, e quero sair dele, a alça ao redor do meu pescoço me sufocando. Eu abro o fecho atrás do meu pescoço, segurando o vestido em meu peito enquanto eu procuro no canto pela minha mala no escuro. Edward pega no meu pulso quando eu passo por ele, seus olhos atentos quando ele desliza sua mão ao longo do exterior do meu braço e até o meu ombro, minha pele salpicada de arrepios. Ele é tão bom. Quando ele me toca é mágico.

Eu deveria ir embora, pegar minhas coisas e ir para o outro quarto. E eu sei que Edward está bêbado e que isto pode ser um erro e que eu não deveria estar pensando em algo assim, mas eu o quero. Eu quero que ele me abrace e faça amor comigo e peça serviço de quarto de manhã para o café da manhã para que possamos ficar na cama e abraçados.

Eu quero a fantasia.

E parece que o mesmo acontece com Edward. Pelo menos agora, ele é. Então eu solto o meu aperto no vestido de Rose, deixando o chiffon solto cair no chão e fico parada diante dele, completamente exposta no estúpido fio dental de Alice.

"Oh Deus, você está apenas..." Edward diz em voz abafada enquanto suas mãos envolvem em torno dos meus quadris, as pontas dos seus dedos pressionam a minha pele e eu suspiro com o contato. Ele passa suas mãos sobre a minha barriga e sobre as minhas costelas, suas palmas pressionando rudemente nos meus seios e eu engasgo quando ele gira seus polegares sobre os meus mamilos. Suas mãos suaves nas minhas costas e sobre a minha bunda nua, seus dedos engancham no elástico da minha calcinha e ele a desliza pelas minhas pernas. Seus olhos vagueiam por cada centímetro do meu corpo necessitado, querendo os seus olhares enquanto ele guia os meus quadris para montarem no seu colo, e eu posso senti-lo duro debaixo de mim. Eu balanço contra o seu comprimento, minhas mãos guiando sua camisa sobre a sua cabeça e então tudo simplesmente começa a ficar muito rápido.

Eu ouço uma série de explosões e estalos e Edward me beija, um beijo áspero e faminto que me consome. Seus dedos empurram em mim e eu engasgo em choque, não estando pronta para a penetração. Ele bombeia seus dedos em mim uma e outra vez e a sensação é intensa, o alongamento da pele, o puxão de cabelo lá e eu sinto uma pressão construindo profundamente entre as minhas pernas, quase como se eu tivesse que fazer xixi e está sendo demais, muito rápido. Então eu tento retardar as coisas.

Eu corro minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e trago a sua boca para a minha, rolando a minha língua com a sua e chupando seu lábio e isso é melhor. Eu me movo contra a sua mão, seu polegar esfregando em todos os lugares e a pressão aumenta novamente, sua mão se movendo mais e mais rápido e eu tremo contra ele. Sua boca deixa a minha e viaja pelo meu pescoço e ele aperta o meu seio em sua mão, sua língua lambendo e chupando a carne rosada. Eu gemo alto contra a sua testa, minhas mãos puxando seus longos cabelos. De repente, Edward se levanta, suas mãos agarrando a minha bunda quando ele me deita na cama. Ele paira sobre mim e eu deslizo sua boxer para baixo quando ele se estabelece entre as minhas pernas e eu posso sentir seu eixo duro contra o interior da minha coxa. Eu o quero dentro de mim e pressiono meus quadris contra ele para que ele saiba que está tudo bem, que eu estou entregue a ele, que eu não quero mais lutar com ele. Seus olhos olham para os meus, suas mãos empurram o cabelo do meu rosto e ele beija as minhas bochechas, minhas pálpebras, meu ombro.

Edward segura a minha cabeça em suas mãos, seus olhos preocupados e eu vejo lá, dor e tristeza e eu o vejo hesitar, então eu envolvo as minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, segurando-me a ele.

"Não." Ele diz. "Isso é errado. Não pode ser assim. Não deveria ser assim".

Ele tenta se afastar de mim e eu aperto as minhas pernas, meus braços envolvidos ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Eu quero isso, Edward. Está tudo bem, tudo bem." Eu digo e ele balança a cabeça.

"Não, não, não, isso não está bem." Sua cabeça cai em meu ombro. "Deus, eu sou um idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que eu quase... eu não farei isso, Bella, não assim".

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. Do que ele está falando, não assim, não assim o quê? E eu sinto meu coração desmoronar com as suas palavras. Rejeição. Isso fodidamente dói. Eu desenrosco as minhas pernas e ele rola para fora de mim e de repente eu me sinto muito tola enquanto eu rastejo para debaixo do edredom macio e me enrolo do meu lado. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Como eu pude acreditar que eu poderia ter uma fantasia? Edward simplesmente percebeu isso primeiro, isso é tudo. Ele acabou de perceber o que eu deveria saber. Nada disso é real. Não pode ser.

"Eu não estou rejeitando você." Eu o ouço dizer sonolento atrás de mim. Sinto seu corpo mover para que ele esteja sob o edredom também. Seus braços envolvem em torno da minha barriga, seu peito pressionado em minhas costas, seus lábios na parte de trás do meu ombro e meu pescoço.

"Por favor, Bella, entenda. Eu não quero que seja assim, não com você." Ele diz, seus lábios pressionando no meu ombro mais uma dúzia de vezes. "Por favor, não fique brava".

"Eu não estou brava." Eu digo, meu corpo relaxando contra o peito dele e eu o sinto pesado nas minhas costas, sua respiração quente na minha pele e eu sei que ele está completamente apagado, desmaiado e dormindo e eu suspiro. Eu me mexo para sair de debaixo dele e encontro a minha mochila. Pego a minha calcinha de super-herói macia de algodão e minha camiseta e instantaneamente me sinto melhor, mais como eu mesma e menos como a garota que quase fez sexo com Edward poucos minutos atrás.

Eu rastejo de volta sob o edredom e contorço o meu caminho para os seus braços. Eu o deixo me abraçar e choro no travesseiro, não tendo certeza de tudo e desejando que eu tivesse apenas ficado dentro da minha fortaleza de pedra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu não sei a que horas os outros chegaram naquela noite, ou de manhã, ou o que seja. Eu só sei que, mais uma vez, nós perdemos os fogos de artifício. Edward e eu estávamos aqui, tendo aparentemente quase feito sexo durante o show de fogos de artifício. Quão fodidamente irônico é isso?

Alice e Jasper estão dormindo na outra cama e eu silenciosamente rastejo para o banheiro e escovo meus dentes. Eu silenciosamente encontro meu short de dormir e o coloco sobre a minha calcinha e afasto a cortina para me sentar atrás dela no parapeito da janela. Eu não tenho certeza que horas são, mas observo os minúsculos carros dirigindo ao longo da avenida, as pessoas que parecem formigas caminhando pela calçada e eu tento não pensar.

"Ei." A cabeça de Edward espia através da cortina fechada, seus olhos semicerrados enquanto ele coça a barba no seu queixo. "Café?"

"Claro." Eu sussurro. Nós teremos que falar sobre isso eventualmente, eu acho. Poderia muito bem ser agora e acabar de uma vez com isso.

Nós nos vestimos e caminhamos até a cafeteria no saguão. Edward usa óculos escuros, apesar de ainda estarmos dentro. É seguro dizer que ele está de ressaca. Não posso deixar de sorrir para o quão ridículo ele parece.

"Não ria de mim." Ele diz, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele toma o seu café.

"Ei, você só faz 21 anos uma vez, certo? E você definitivamente teve uma noite para recordar." Eu digo e, em seguida, desejo poder enfiar o pé na minha boca porque o seu rosto desmorona.

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a noite passada. Eu estava completamente bêbado e eu estava fora de linha. Nós não fizemos... fizemos?" Ele pergunta e eu desinflo. Ele nem sequer se lembra, o que me faz pensar o que mais ele não lembra. Ele lembra de cantar Bob Marley, ou Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha? Ele lembra que me ama?

"Não, nós não fizemos. Não se preocupe com isso, está tudo bem." Eu tento soar calma, mas a minha voz soa concisa e apertada.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, maldição! Deus, eu continuo fodendo as coisas." Frustrado, ele empurra o cabelo do seu rosto. "Eu só... você significa muito para mim, tipo, muito. E eu não quero nunca mais ter isso com você, você sabe, uma foda de bêbado que eu nem sequer me lembro. Você merece muito mais do que isso".

Eu concordo com a cabeça, tomando um gole do meu café quente, e é doce e cremoso. Tento entender o que ele está me dizendo. Então ele não quer me foder quando estiver bêbado. Eu entendi.

"O _que_ você quer ter comigo?" Eu pergunto e Edward sorri, seus lábios suaves enquanto ele dá um gole no seu copo.

"Café? Sundaes? Boliche? Qualquer coisa, Bella." Ele murmura, seus olhos dançando pelo meu rosto.

"Você quer ir a um encontro?" Pergunto a ele, confusa, e ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu gosto disso. Nós podemos começar devagar, começar do zero".

"Não, não começar do zero. Começar de novo." Edward diz, seus dedos empurrando o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e eu sorrio. Eu posso fazer isso.

Nós falamos sobre os Jogos Olímpicos enquanto terminamos o nosso café e Edward me diz sobre o Time dos Sonhos. Seus jogadores favoritos estão jogando no time de basquete dos EUA e fazemos planos para assisti-los em minha casa. Ele segura a minha mão enquanto caminhamos de volta para o quarto para encontrar todo mundo acordado, um silêncio estranho pairando no ar. Alice parece preocupada, quase frenética enquanto arruma as suas coisas. Jasper está jogando as garrafas de bebidas vazias na lata de lixo. Ele não olhou para mim.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu pergunto e Alice sorri para mim nervosamente.

"Emmett, Rose, ela está de volta." Alice chama e Emmett e caminha cautelosamente para o quarto. Estou começando a entrar em pânico.

"Bella, você pode vir aqui por um segundo." Emmett diz e eu puxo Edward junto comigo. Eu sento na cama, a que parece imaculada, e Edward senta ao meu lado. Rose e Emmett estão parados unidos diante de mim e eu me sinto muito pequena, como uma criança, enquanto eles trocam olhares estranhos.

"Oh, pelo amor dos estranhos silêncios, simplesmente cuspam!" Eu digo finalmente e Emmett respira fundo.

"Bella, estou me mudando para Washington." Emmett diz e eu congelo.

"O quê? Você está indo embora?" Eu sussurro depois de uma longa pausa, o choque inicial se transformando em raiva e eu cerro meus dentes. Edward envolve o braço ao redor dos meus ombros, mas eu mal o sinto. Tudo o que posso sentir é este enorme buraco em meu peito.

"Rose conseguiu um estágio em Washington DC. Ela ficará lá por, pelo menos, os próximos dois anos, talvez mais. E eu quero estar onde ela está. Eu não quero mais ficar sem ela. Vamos, Bella. Você tinha que ter visto isso chegando".

"Mas a marina, o pai e a mãe? Nós precisamos de você, Emmett, o papai precisa de você. O que nós faremos?" Pergunto a ele e Rose não olha nos meus olhos.

"Papai ficará bem." Emmett diz com uma voz fria e eu me pergunto se eles já discutiram isso. Pergunto-me se eu sou a última a saber. E agora eu estou furiosa porque meu próprio irmão não pôde me avisar sobre isso.

"Por que você está me contando isso agora? Todo mundo já sabe? Papai sabe que você está abandonando a sua família por alguma namorada de tempo parcial?" Pergunto sarcasticamente, os olhos de Rose afiados quando ela olha para os meus. Eu não me importo. Ela pode me odiar o quando ela quiser. Eu a odiarei de volta. Ela está roubando o meu irmão.

"Ninguém sabe. Exceto Alice e Jasper, porque precisávamos de testemunhas." Emmett murmura e eu estou confusa.

"Testemunhas?" Eu pergunto, as lágrimas derramando sobre as minhas bochechas agora.

"Rose não é minha namorada de tempo parcial, Bella." Emmett sorri timidamente para Rose ao lado dele e eu já sei o que ele dirá. Isso não impede as palavras de baterem no meu peito como a porra de um atropelamento de um caminhão.

"Ela é a minha esposa".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Nossa, esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto nessa fic... tanta coisa acontecendo... Bella e Edward quase "chegando às vias de fato", Emmett e Rose se casando... como vc's acham que serão as coisas daqui pra frente?_

_O próximo capítulo é mais um POV Edward._

_Para quem perguntou, nós temos um total de 5 caps. em POV Edward, eles são intercalados com os caps. "normais" em POV Bella e correspondem ao mesmo ano do verão..._

_Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, se chegar a pelo menos a 1155 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Cena extra 2 – Este foi o ano do Time do

**Durante o período fora de temporada**

**Cena Extra 2 – Este foi o ano do Time dos Sonhos***

_1992_

_*Time dos Sonhos (Dream Team): foi a seleção de basquete dos EUA que foi a campeã das Olimpíadas de Barcelona em 1992. O time era formado por grandes astros da NBA e foi o grande campeão, invicto durante todo o torneio e com uma diferença de, no mínimo, 34 pontos dos seus concorrentes. Michael Jordan, do Chicago Bulls, fazia parte desse time. _

* * *

_Tradução: Laysa Melo_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Pegue os seus pés, Cullen! Fique na frente, fique na frente!" O Treinador Vance grita da linha lateral.

O braço suado de Randall está todo no meu rosto. Ele está inclinando para a esquerda. Ele vai para a pintura, então eu dou um passo em frente e meu cotovelo bate em seu ombro. Eu abro bem os meus braços. Eu sinto a tensão em seu corpo mudar, seu peso transfere para a sua perna de trás e ele corre a toda velocidade em torno de mim. Porra!

"Deus, maldito seja, Cullen! Mova os seus pés!" Se aquele velho me disser para mexer meus pés mais uma vez, eu vou enfiar o pé no rabo dele, eu juro pelo fodido Deus.

Eu corro atrás de Randall. O barulho das pisadas dos meus tênis ecoam pelo tecido roxo, mas ele é muito malditamente rápido. Ele pega o passe. Eu abaixo meu ombro em seu peito e ele se debate como um peixe fora d'água. O Treinador apita e Randall está em meu rosto.

"Que porra é essa, Cullen?" Randall me empurra e eu bato sua mão para longe, e Vance já está no chão.

"Vão para os chuveiros, vocês dois. Vocês estão acabados." Ele rosna. Randall xinga e joga a bola no meu peito. Quero arremessar a bola para a porra da sua cabeça feia, mas mantenho a calma. Eu não posso ser tirado do jogo. Meu pai supostamente virá neste jogo. Sim, suas promessas não significam merda nenhuma, mas há sempre uma chance. Eu ainda espero por ele, como aquele menininho sentado na porra do piano esperando pelo seu toque de aprovação do seu escritório.

Eu coloco a bola calmamente no chão e os olhos de Vance perfuram a lateral do meu rosto. Eu o ignoro e sorrio, meus lábios puxando para cima em um sorriso enquanto eu ando pomposamente em direção ao vestiário. Eu puxo a camisa sobre a minha cabeça e limpo o suor do meu rosto.

"E corte o cabelo." Vance grita e eu continuo andando.

Depois do meu banho, eu volto ao meu dormitório. James está à sua escala, uma dúzia de vários frascos de kush* alinhados na mesa de café.

_*Kush: Um tipo de planta usada na fabricação de drogas._

"Ei." Algum cara sujo parecendo mal vestido com uma camisa de flanela acena com a cabeça e eu aceno de volta. Eu já o vi antes.

Eu jogo a minha bolsa no meu quarto e sento no sofá com o meu diário enquanto James cuidadosamente coloca algumas porções de bulbos de lavanda nos frascos. Suas medidas são exatas e ele faz as contas de cabeça. James é um fodido idiota, mas quando se trata de drogas, ele é um maldito cientista de foguetes.

_Exposições meticulosas, garrafas de vidro e bulbos secos._

_Ele guarda com uma mão pesada, vagamente ela cai._

_Congregado, debilitado, emagrecido._

_E depois a fome consome._

Minha caneta para quando ela relampeja através do meu cérebro. Pergunto-me o que ela está fazendo agora. Provavelmente trabalhando. No armazém. Aposto que ela não está usando um sutiã.

Trago a minha caneta de volta para a página e a tinta inunda e sangra antes de eu escrever a minha primeira palavra.

_Doce._

_Doce em sua língua vermelha açucarada._

_Chocolate._

_Líquido em seus olhos, em seu cabelo, em sua pele._

_Ela está presa._

Eu arranho a página, minha caneta rasgando linhas no papel. É uma merda. Uma porra de descrição de chiclete. Nada como Bella. Ela é beleza; terra sedimentada e erupções solares.

"Eddie, você quer bater?" James pergunta e estende-me o bong, a fumaça doce perfurando o ar e tirando-me das minhas reflexões.

Seguro o vidro no meu rosto e acendo a planta. O cilindro enche de fumaça e eu chupo a nuvem dentro. Ela enche os meus pulmões e nubla a minha cabeça. Boa merda.

"Você está em uma banda?" O cara sujo pergunta quando entrego a ele o bong.

"Não." Eu deixo a droga infiltrar.

"Você parece com esse cara que eu conheço. Ele está em uma banda".

Eu exalo.

"Bem, obviamente, não somos a mesma pessoa." Eu volto às minhas palavras. Às palavras dela. Ela está em minha mente agora.

_Pele pontilhada e janelas reflexivas._

_Siameses._ _Então separadas._

_Rocha e água._

_Congelado e quebrado._

_Aquecido pela massa de fusão explodindo acima de nós, nós derretemos._

_Uma rocha._ _Um fluxo._ _Uma força._

Eu acendo e inalo novamente, passando para o cara sujo e ele balança a cabeça e eu aceno de volta. Isso é estranho. Que ele acene. Eu quase rio quando exalo, a fumaça derivando da minha boca em um passeio agradável. Ou um ogro desajeitado. Oh merda, eu estou confuso.

"Cara! Você é uma aberração!" James soca meu ombro. Merda, eu acabei de rimar em voz alta?

Eu quero falar com ela. Apenas por um segundo. Levanto do sofá e me tranco no meu quarto. Puxo o telefone da minha mesa de cabeceira e disco o número rapidamente. Mesmo confuso, eu sei a porra do número dela. De coração.

Ele toca e toca e toca. O pai dela atende e eu desligo.

Minha visão está um pouco nublada quando eu pego uma caixa de suco de laranja da geladeira. O cara sujo esta simplesmente fodidamente me observando enquanto eu bebo o suco da embalagem e eu me sinto sendo analisado em um microscópio.

"O quê?" Pergunto a ele.

"Você deveria estar em uma banda." Ele diz distraidamente.

Então o cara sujo tem uma nova ideia.

"Ei, você que vir a uma festa com a gente? Haverá garotas lá, garotas quentes".

"Garotas, cara, garotas." James balança a cabeça e eu suspiro. Já faz algum tempo desde que eu saí. Talvez eu veja aquela garota de estatísticas. Fomos ao cinema para ver _Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor _e ela não riu nenhuma vez. Nem uma única vez! Eu não sei, isso foi simplesmente estranho.

"Bem, contanto que haja garotas." Eu digo sarcasticamente, mas é perdido nas células cerebrais queimadas.

Chegamos à casa e James olha a ruiva na varanda. Ela flerta com ele através do seu cigarro e James praticamente tem o seu pau na mão enquanto caminha até ela.

Encontro a cerveja e junto-me a um círculo e vejo essa garota e ela me vê e eu sei que se for até lá, eu posso foder com ela. Ela sorri e menciona que eu me aproxime dela, como se eu fodidamente precisasse de permissão, ou algo assim. Eu não me movo do meu lugar. Eu me afasto, uma indicação clara de que o progresso não é bem-vindo e busco fornicação em outros lugares.

Ela acha que eu estou de brincadeira porque ela bate no meu ombro.

"Ei, você está naquela banda que toca na cervejaria?" Ela pergunta e seus olhos são verdes.

"Uh, não. Eu não estou em uma banda".

"Bem, você parece com um músico. Suas mãos parecem... ágeis." Ela ronrona e eu reviro meus olhos, assim como Bella faria se ela estivesse aqui.

"Não, surdo e mudo. Desculpe." Eu digo e preciso de outra bebida.

"Idiota." Ela murmura baixinho enquanto se afasta.

Encontro outra cerveja.

Bella ainda está em meu cérebro, então eu bebo até que eu possa esquecer da sua pele sardenta, ou do gosto dos seus lábios açucarados, ou dos seus perfeitos mamilos rosados... Caralho de merda maldita, agora tudo que eu quero fazer é ir para casa e bater uma punheta e talvez assistir a um episódio de Seinfeld*****, ou algo assim.

_*Seinfeld: série do gênero comédia originalmente exibida nos EUA, exibida de 1989 até 1998._

Em vez disso, eu caio no sofá. Estou bêbado e conversando com essas pessoas sobre o rio e a represa e como a água é tão fria lá em cima. Eu quero levar Bella na turnê na represa.

"Eu simplesmente acho que ela realmente amaria isso. Ela tiraria todos os tipos de fotografias e ela simplesmente sentaria e olharia e provavelmente diria algo profundo e depois algo engraçado, tudo na mesma frase. Eu acho que ela realmente amaria isso." Eu divago. Esta garota acena e olha em volta. Por que ela está mesmo aqui agora?

"Então, você é Edward Cullen, certo?" Ela ainda não foi apresentada a mim.

"Não sei." Eu respondo e ela bufa. Ela acha que estou brincando.

"Você é adorável, Eddie." É a minha vez de bufar. Eu odeio esse fodido apelido.

"Meu nome não é Eddie." Eu murmuro e ela acende um baseado na minha cara.

"Bem, então quem é você, menino do rio?" Ela pergunta, fumaça saindo dos seus lábios. Eu olho para ela, as palavras lutando através da névoa de intoxicação. Menino do rio.

"Eu não sou ninguém".

Ela puxa a minha camisa de flanela e eu a descarto e está quente aqui. Forço meu caminho através dos corpos, procurando pela porta. A janela. Qualquer coisa que vá oferecer ar fresco.

Encontro uma janela aberta e empurro a tela para fora do caminho, exatamente como ela sempre faz. Eu tombo para fora em um grande arbusto no jardim da frente. Os galhos arranham a minha pele e eu acho que posso estar sangrando.

Eu luto com a maçaneta da porta. Eu finalmente a destranco e me deparo com sapatos engraxados. Como é que ele mantém aqueles sapatos tão brilhantes em Seattle? Minhas botas são uma bagunça, mas os seus sempre são fodidamente impecáveis.

"Ei, pai." Eu digo e empurro o meu cabelo para fora do meu rosto. Eu limpo o meu nariz, tentando manter o meu equilíbrio.

"Pegue as suas coisas. Você está vindo para casa." Ele diz e eu sorrio.

"Certo, com certeza, papis, deixe-me pegar o meu pijama." Eu zombo e encontro o sofá. Eu não preciso desta merda fodida dele. Ele não pode mais fodidamente me dizer o que fazer.

"Estou falando sério, pegue as suas coisas. Seu quarto está pronto." Ele é frio e calmo, como um portador de notícias ruins de terceiros.

"Obrigado, mas eu prefiro não ir." Eu bocejo. Olho para a mesa e o fodido James deixou a sua escala. E sua maconha. Porra! Estou tão ferrado.

"É assim que você está gastando meu dinheiro? Em drogas?" Ele pergunta e eu rio. Eu nem sequer uso drogas. Apenas maconha.

"Relaxe, pai, eu consigo as drogas de graça." Eu me recosto no sofá e ele agarra a minha camisa. Seus olhos estão em chamas e eu não consigo respirar.

"Eu me recuso a deixar o meu filho se comportar dessa maneira. Você está me ouvindo?"

Só dura um segundo, mas é a maior emoção que já vi neste homem. Estou quase em reverência.

"Eu não uso drogas. Só fumo maconha de vez em quando. Não é grande coisa." Eu divago.

"Você poderia ser expulso da faculdade. Você pode ser preso!" Ele libera a minha camisa e se endireita. A calma retorna. "Tenha em mente, tudo que você faz está sob escrutínio. Reflete sobre o seu caráter e, consequentemente, sobre o meu caráter também".

Oh, é disso que se trata. _Seu caráter. _Sim, ele pode ir se foder com o seu caráter.

"Professor Laurent me ligou. Você está fracassando em Biologia Celular. Isso poderia destruir o seu GPA*****." Ele continua.

_*GPA (Grade Point Average): é a média de notas. Uma forma de avaliar o desempenho do aluno no decorrer do ano ou semestre._

"Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o meu GPA, pai." Eu bocejo e uso meus braços para cobrir o meu rosto.

"Obviamente. Você estará no banco. Eu já falei com o Treinador Vance." Ele diz calmamente e meus olhos atiram para os dele.

"Você está me chantageando?" Pergunto, incrédulo.

"Isso significa ser motivador." Ele diz e eu rio. Incontrolavelmente. Como uma pessoa louca.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Quem é você? O anticristo?"

"Edward, pare de ser tão dramático. Você precisa de redirecionamento." Ele começa e eu já tive o suficiente.

"Você é seriamente fodido. Você percebe isso, não é?" Eu grito. Ele cruza os braços como se estivesse pacientemente esperando o fim da minha birra.

"É para o seu próprio bem. Eu preciso que você confie em mim, filho".

"Oh, Deus, isso é hilário. Sério, pai, você deveria ter o seu próprio especial da HBO." Eu bufo e caio de volta no sofá. Idiota fodido!

"Um carro virá buscá-lo de manhã. Discutiremos os detalhes depois." Ele caminha até a porta. Seus sapatos polidos batem no linóleo.

"E certifique-se de não estar intoxicado quando chegar em casa. Você não quer perturbar as garotas".

Então ele se foi.

Deus, eu o odeio.

Na manhã seguinte, estou sentado na mesa da cozinha, um waffle coberto de calda e morangos no meu prato. Esme sorri para mim enquanto eu como. Eu sorrio de volta, porque realmente é impossível não sorrir para Esme. Ela é a coisa mais próxima de uma mãe que eu já tive desde, bem, desde que eu tinha uma mãe.

Meu pai já teve um monte de esposas. Houve uma moça loira que durou cerca de um ano, logo após a morte da minha mãe. Acho que ela era uma enfermeira que trabalhava com ele, ou algo assim. E então houve uma senhora com cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Ela era uma assistente social e tinha esses dois filhos adotivos. Eu gostava deles. Ela caiu na estrada no momento em que descobriu que ele não seria capaz de participar dos jantares de família.

Depois houve Jane, a vampira bruxa monstro. Ela era professora de tênis no clube que frequentávamos e, no momento em que eu a conheci, eu soube que ela me odiava. Mas ela foi a minha favorita. Por causa dela, eu conheci Bella.

Pergunto-me como é a mãe de Bella.

Pergunto-me se ela ainda toma banho antes de dormir. O que ela come no café da manhã? Ela ainda gosta de dormir de lado com um braço debaixo do seu travesseiro e o cobertor em torno do seu rosto? Eu não gosto que eu não saiba essas coisas.

Alice passa para mim a seção de esportes do jornal e bebo o meu suco de laranja. Rose dá algumas mordidas no seu iogurte e granola e uns goles no seu chá da manhã, mas quando o telefone toca, ela se levanta apressadamente da mesa. É Emmett. Ele liga todas as manhãs.

"Edward." Meu pai olha para cima da sua papelada. "Eu já arranjei um encontro entre você e o Professor Laurent. Ele está esperando por você esta tarde. Você deve perguntar a ele se há algo que você pode fazer para aumentar a sua nota. Projetos, tarefas, trabalhos de pesquisa... diga a ele que você fará qualquer coisa necessária".

"Jesus, pai. Qualquer coisa, sério? E se ele quiser que eu chupe o seu pau?" Eu estalo e Esme engasga com o seu ovo cozido. Alice bufa e tosse ao mesmo tempo e eu sorrio para ela, mas ela balança a cabeça. Traidora.

"Se você não consegue lidar com a responsabilidade das atividades extracurriculares e sua educação, tenho certeza que uma pode ser eliminada." Ele nunca ri das minhas piadas. "Espero que não tenhamos esse problema no futuro".

"Sim, senhor." Eu digo com uma saudação. Seu rosto desaparece de volta em sua papelada.

Subo as escadas para o quarto que costumava ser meu. A cama é a mesma e há um par das minhas camisas antigas ainda penduradas no armário. Não me lembro do meu tempo neste quarto. Provavelmente porque foi gasto desejando que eu estivesse em outro lugar.

Tiro os meus sapatos e os jogo, vagamente consciente de uma discussão acontecendo lá embaixo. Meu pai está saindo. Trabalhando em um sábado. Esme está chateada. Eles tinham planos de ir para a loja Home Depot, ou algo assim, para comprar plantas para o quintal.

"Compre o que você quiser, Esme. Tenho certeza que vou amar o que você escolher".

"Este não é o ponto. Eu não quero comprar o que quero. Eu quero que isso seja algo que façamos juntos." Ela está pedindo, como se fosse ajudar.

"Sinto muito, amor. Minhas mãos estão atadas. Você sabe que eu tenho um prazo".

Fecho meus olhos antes que eu possa ouvir a resposta dela. Eu já sei como isso vai acabar. Ele escolherá o seu trabalho.

Ele sempre escolherá.

É por isso que não estou surpreso quando ele não aparece no meu jogo. Ele esteve na Universidade durante todo o dia. Esme está nas arquibancadas com Alice e Jasper. Até mesmo Mike aparece. Ele gosta das festas que acontecem depois dos jogos.

Eu tento dizer a mim mesmo que não importa que ele não esteja aqui. Eu tenho 20 anos, o estrago está feito.

Consigo 16 pontos e oito assistências. Bloqueio dois arremessos. Foda-se, Vance, meus pés estão bem.

Comemos um hambúrguer e então nos dirigimos a esta festa no Sound. Estou me sentindo muito bem sobre o jogo, então eu bebo um pouco. Eles estão passando um bong ao redor, então eu fumo um pouco também. Observo as gotas da condensação deslizarem pela garrafa verde na minha mão. Ela está na minha cabeça. Suor descendo pelo seu pescoço, serpenteando em torno da sua clavícula e deslizando diretamente entre os seus seios. Porra, eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele fodido beijo. Alguma garota vem até mim e eu a empurro para o lado. Ela está chateada porque aparentemente eu a conheço, mas não consigo lembrar do seu rosto. Tudo que eu vejo é chocolate derretido e um biquíni verde.

Meu pai está me esperando na mesa da cozinha quando eu chego em casa. Estou bêbado pra caralho, mas tento manter a minha merda junta. Ele continua falando com sua voz fodidamente passiva agressiva, aquela que deveria fazer-me pensar que ele se importa, mas não realmente o suficiente para fazer algo sobre isso, então eu me viro e subo as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu continuo piscando, mas não consigo realmente ver e o corredor está rolando, como uma queda d'água entre altas falésias. Eu bato na parede e respiro pelo nariz. Se eu pudesse simplesmente chegar até a minha cama.

Acordo no banheiro, meu rosto pressionado contra o frio da porcelana do vaso sanitário. Eu vomitei, tudo sobre mim mesmo. Eu pisco, minha cabeça lateja com cada levantamento das minhas pálpebras e eu tropeço para o chuveiro, com roupas e tudo mais. Deixo a água me limpar. Eu a observo rodar em torno do dreno em listras, seguindo o caminho de menor resistência para o preto vago.

Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero ser médico. Eu não quero mais ir para a faculdade. Eu não quero viver com o meu pai, ou pensar sobre a minha mãe. Eu não quero estar aqui, em Seattle. Eu só quero estar onde ela está. E eu não posso. E isso está fodidamente sugando a vida para fora de mim. Eu não posso mais fazer isso.

Há uma forte batida na porta, o thump, thump, thump como o meu cérebro batendo contra o meu crânio.

"O quê?" Eu gemo.

"Edward, eu gostaria..." Eu não posso ouvi-lo. Por que ele simplesmente não fala? Ou mesmo grite. Ele age como se vivêssemos em uma porra de monastério.

"Eu não posso ouvir você." Eu grito de volta e é muito bom gritar para o meu pai. É terapêutico, ou alguma merda assim.

Ouço a porta abrir e eu estou irado. "Dê o fora daqui!" Eu grito e ele cruza os braços na frente do seu peito.

"Encontre-me no meu escritório. Quando você estiver limpo." Ele sai e fecha a porta atrás dele.

Eu cumpro as ordens do médico. Eu me visto e vou ao seu escritório de couro. Cadeiras de couro. Mesa coberta de couro. Poltrona de couro. Tem cheiro de animal morto aqui.

Meu pai me mantém esperando e eu estou prestes a sair quando ele fecha a porta suavemente atrás dele. Ele coloca um pote sobre a mesa, o que significava que ele queria que eu urinasse nele, e eu sorrio.

"É do Treinador Vance. Você precisa enviar uma amostra." Ele senta em sua cadeira e eu estou sem palavras. Se eu fizer o teste hoje, estou fodido. Fora da equipe. Expulso. Completamente fodido.

"Eu serei expulso da equipe, você sabe".

"Sim, eu sei".

Eu apenas olho para o pote. Eu não posso viver aqui com ele. Estive aqui por dois dias e eu já quero matá-lo. Eu preciso sair dessa casa.

"Posso viver na casa da marina?" Eu deixo escapar e meu pai está confuso com a mudança do meu tom.

"No Arizona?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno. Ele cruza as mãos, seus olhos em seus dedos torcendo por um longo tempo antes que ele fale novamente.

"Eu não acho que você pensou sobre isso completamente".

"Eu não acho que você saiba alguma coisa sobre mim." Eu murmuro porque a arrogância da sua declaração me faz querer socá-lo.

"É claro que eu conheço você. Você é meu filho. Um Cullen. E você está indo para a faculdade de medicina. É o que você sempre quis".

_Não, isso é o que você sempre quis._ _É o que a mamãe queria._ _Eu nunca quis isso._

"Eu vou visitar o túmulo. Na terça-feira. Você deve vir comigo." Ele diz, e aí está, a culpa. De alguma forma, ele sempre consegue tecê-la para o argumento. Ele sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

"Eu tenho aula." Eu digo através dos meus dentes. Ele ganhou. Assim como sempre. E agora ele oferecerá o prêmio de consolação.

"Eu estava pensando que deveríamos ter uma grande festa para o seu aniversário este ano. Realmente sairmos todos. Você só faz 21 anos uma vez." Ele está tentando ser esperto.

"Eu quero ir para Las Vegas." Eu desafio.

"Certo. Eu cuidarei disso." Ele diz.

"E eu quero o meu próprio apartamento." Eu acrescento.

"Isso pode ser arranjado. Dependerá da sua pontuação neste semestre. E do seu teste de drogas." Ele me entrega o pote. "Esperarei até o final do semestre".

Ele não pode estar falando sério. Mal começou novembro. Ele espera que eu more aqui por mais um mês? Sóbrio?

"Você perdeu o meu jogo." Eu cuspo, minha perna subindo e descendo furiosamente. "E, aparentemente, foi o meu último".

Sim, filho da puta, dois podem jogar o jogo da culpa.

"Certo, contanto que você passe em suas disciplinas, eu pagarei o seu aluguel. Se você ficar para trás, você volta para casa. Eu sei que parece duro, Edward, mas seu futuro depende disso".

"Tudo bem." Eu digo e estou prestes a sair. "E quanto a Vance?"

"Desculpe, ele não pode ser persuadido. Esta ordem veio de Dean." Que acontece de jogar golfe com o meu pai todos os domingos. Ele é tão cheio de merda.

Qualquer um pode ser persuadido com um cifrão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando finalmente chegamos à marina, estou louco para ver Bella. Chegamos mais tarde do que o normal, nós tivemos que esperar por Rose.

Estacionamos na unidade e estou suando. Eu sempre esqueço como aqui é fodidamente quente. Estou na janela dela mesmo que seja uma de manhã e esteja escuro no quarto dela. Empurro meu cabelo do meu rosto. Eu deveria tê-lo cortado antes de partir. Porra, eu estou nervoso. Por que estou tão nervoso?

Ela abre a tela e eu escalo e então olho para ela. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça e ela está em sua calcinha. Maldito seja, filho da puta de merda. Ela fecha a janela e tudo no que consigo focar é a curva da sua bunda aparecendo do material azul e branco com estrelas. Ela está usando a minha regata do Bulls e finjo que estou olhando para o emblema, mas, Cristo, eu posso ver seus mamilos. Desvie o olhar, idiota! E diga algo inteligente. E não fique excitado!

"Melhor pijama de todos." Eu sorrio. Ela revira os olhos e cai de volta na sua cama. Eu amo quando ela está irritada. E quase nua.

"Você acabou de chegar aqui?"Ela boceja e esfrega seus olhos. Ela parece mal-humorada quando está com sono. Sento-me na sua cama e tento ignorar seus mamilos.

"Sim".

"Você está atrasado." Ela doma o seu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo e eu vejo as linhas do seu pescoço e ombros flexionarem.

"Tivemos que esperar pela Rose. Ela está esperando uma notícia sobre essa coisa de estágio em Washington DC." Eu digo e meus dedos encontram o caminho para a sua pele.

"Como está a faculdade?" Ela pergunta baixinho. Merda, porra, eu odeio a minha vida.

"Estou simplesmente eufórico que este semestre finalmente acabou. Eu tenho mais um ano e depois vou me candidatar à faculdade de medicina. Eu ainda tenho que fazer o MCAT. Eu estive adiando. Mais quatro anos, Bella. Eu tenho que fazer essa merda por mais quatro anos." Eu cuspo.

Ela rasteja sobre mim para ligar o seu rádio e, fôda-me correndo se o peito que estou tentando ignorar roça no meu braço. Tento respirar. Fecho meus olhos e me recosto contra a cabeceira de ferro da sua cama e longe da sua bunda seminua rastejando sobre a porra do meu colo. Ela está tentando me matar?

"Não é uma escolha." Eu digo e eu só quero me enrolar com essa garota na cama e esquecer os últimos dez meses da minha vida.

"Então..." Ela começa e eu olho para ela. Ela está se segurando, apreensiva. Eu quero dizer a ela que estou disponível, que tudo no que eu penso é ela, mas eu não quero assumir nada. E se ela tiver um namorado? E se ela esqueceu daquele beijo? E se eu estiver prestes a fazer de mim mesmo um completo idiota?

"Então, eu estava pensando, nós precisamos ir lá para fora".

"Caso você não tenha notado, estamos meio que no meio do nada. Para onde exatamente você quer ir?" Ela está hesitante, a dúvida sufocando seu belo rosto.

"Em algum lugar que possamos nos vestir arrumados".

"Eu não sei, Edward." Ela diz e estou frustrado porque parece que ela vai dizer não.

"Ângela me largou." Eu digo. "No momento em que entramos no carro no verão passado. Nós nem sequer paramos para dormir em Reno, dirigimos todas as 19 horas direto".

Silêncio e meu coração é um cavalo de corrida. "Então, você está saindo com alguém, Bella?"

"Não." Ela diz baixinho e eu consigo respirar. "Você tem uma namorada?"

"Não." Eu digo com orgulho. "Eu não tenho saído nos últimos meses".

"O que você quer dizer com sair?" Ela pergunta ceticamente.

"Sair, você sabe, para fora".

"Não, eu não sei. Eu não saio. _Nunca." _Ela enfatiza a última palavra, e seus olhos estão arregalados.

"Então vamos definitivamente sair." Eu sorrio.

"Você ainda está transando aleatoriamente?" Ela exige e eu estou assustado. Leva-me um minuto para responder. Não. Não desde o último verão. Não desde aquele beijo. Eu estive em alguns encontros, mas nada que eu planejasse seguir em frente.

"Eu saio, Bella, e às vezes eu saio com garotas. Mas eu não estou procurando mais por uma conexão. Estou meio que farto disso".

"Então o que você está procurando?" Uma distração. Uma substituição. Uma segunda opção.

"Eu não sei. Apenas procurando, eu acho." É uma resposta segura.

"Eu não quero que você procure." Ela diz, e ela está irritada, o que me irrita. Por que ela não pode simplesmente dizer isso?

"O que você espera, Bella? Quero dizer, eu achei que aquele beijo no ano passado foi muito foidamente estelar, e então eu não ouço falar de você durante todo o ano e eu sou deixado pensando que eu cometi um erro, que eu, basicamente, quebrei o coração desta adorável garota por nada. Por que eu não devo procurar? Eu tenho uma razão para não procurar?" Eu deixo escapar. Eu procuro seu rosto e, por um minuto, eu acho que ela se renderá, que me deixará entrar. Mas eles mudam, suas pálpebras como fendas. Ela está escolhendo uma luta.

"Eu acho que não." Ela cospe e eu explodo.

"Você é tão fodidamente teimosa, você sabe disso?"

Ela chuta suas pernas como uma criança mimada e eu não posso evitar, eu reajo da maneira que eu sei. Sendo um idiota.

Eu puxo o seu cobertor porque eu sei que vai irritá-la, e eu não posso mais ver a sua coxa sardenta. Ela puxa de volta e eu não solto. Seus olhos estão em chamas, seu cabelo caindo do elástico e bloqueando seu rosto. Suas narinas estão inflamadas e seus lábios estão apertados e eu sorrio. Ela é tão malditamente linda.

"Dê-me o meu fodido cobertor." Sua voz é rouca e eu puxo o cobertor com mais força. Em seguida, suas mãos estão no meu peito, seu corpo perto e quente, e ela tem cheiro de shampoo.

Ela ainda toma banhos à noite.

"Saia do meu quarto." Ela rosna na minha cara.

"Não." Eu digo, plantando-me em sua cama. "Não até você admitir isso".

"Admitir o quê?" Ela se vira para mim. Ela está de joelhos e eu me forço a olhar para o rosto dela porque eu posso ver os seus mamilos novamente.

"Admitir que você não quer que eu procure outras garotas porque você gosta de mim." Eu sorrio.

"Eu realmente, realmente não gosto de você agora." Ela faz uma carranca e eu rio.

"Sim, você gosta. Você só não gosta de ter uma fraqueza." Eu digo e deixo o conforto da sua cama me cercar. O cheiro do seu travesseiro, o frescor das barras de ferro, até mesmo o chiado da cabeceira. Este é o meu lugar preferido em todo o mundo, bem aqui, na miúda cama de Bella.

"Nós iremos para Las Vegas para o Quatro de Julho." Eu exijo e meus olhos estão pesados da viagem. "E eu quero conhecer a sua mãe".

Eu não ouço a resposta dela, mas eu a sinto afundar ao meu lado. Sua cabeça repousa ao lado da minha, suas costas pressionadas contra o meu lado e eu me movo para que os meus braços estejam em torno dela. Deslizo a minha mão sob a sua camisa e meus dedos espalham abertos para absorver a pele do seu estômago. Ela se contorce para mais perto no meu peito e eu decolo.

Sim, ela me ama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que você quer dizer que você faria Luke Perry? Ele é um idiota!" Como ela poderia ser mesmo remotamente atraída por esse idiota? Ela está sentada no banco do passageiro, suas pernas cruzadas no assento.

"O quê? Eu gosto do cabelo dele".

"Desde quando?" Eu pergunto e ela dá de ombros.

"Eu não sei, desde sempre, eu acho." E eu apenas olho para ela em descrença.

"Eu faria com Clinton." Rose entra na conversa do banco de trás e está silêncio no carro por um minuto inteiro enquanto o resto de nós pondera se isso é estranho. Então Emmett quebra o silêncio.

"Eu também, babe. Eu também." Ele beija a bochecha dela e meu estômago dói de tanto rir no momento em que chegamos ao restaurante.

O encontro com a mãe da Bella é uma experiência interessante. Ela é pequena, seu cabelo como um capacete, seu rosto coberto de maquiagem. Ela sorri largamente e bate suas unhas falsas pintadas incessantemente sobre o tampo de fórmica da mesa. Ela é incrivelmente positiva e fala a mil por hora e usa roupas de grife. É difícil imaginá-la suando na marina.

Bella mastiga seus lábios e bebe toda a minha Coca-Cola. Ela observa a sua mãe desconfortavelmente, olhos correndo entre o batom vermelho da sua mãe e seu novo namorado. As interações são todas tão genéricas e eu sinto que estou assistindo um episódio de uma série de televisão. E eu sou o cara que só aparece uma ou duas vezes, como um convidado especial, ou algo assim.

Nós saímos para encontrar Alice e Jasper no hotel e eu me alimento do zumbido de eletricidade no ar. Eu me sinto como Frank Sinatra com Bella nos meus braços enquanto nós andamos através do cassino para os quartos.

Não é muito depois que Alice está derramando doses de tequila e brindando às faíscas, ou alguma merda do tipo, mas tudo que vejo é Bella em seu biquíni. Nós caminhamos até a piscina e eu sigo o balanço dos seus quadris. Ela tropeça uma vez no piso acarpetado e, quando ela ri de si mesma, ela bufa. Eu simplesmente quero tocá-la.

Nadamos na piscina e Bella se pendura toda sobre mim, suas pernas deslizando contra as minhas, suas mãos nos meus ombros, nas minhas costas, no meu peito. É tão fodidamente fácil. O álcool me ajuda a relaxar, então eu bebo. Muito. E eu me esqueço de usar meu filtro. Minhas mãos vagueiam e eu não me importo de parar. Ela não para também e, no momento em que ela está passeando de volta para o quarto, eu estou observando gotas de água deslizarem pelas suas costas e seu traje de banho está subindo. Leva toda a força que eu possuo para não ajeitar o seu biquíni. Ou agarrar a sua bunda. Para a qual eu não consigo parar de olhar.

Eu puxo os laços do seu biquíni porque eu amo a atenção que ela me dá quando eu a estou incomodando demais. Meus dedos pastam a sua pele e ela tem arrepios e eu quero lamber o seu pescoço. Ela está batendo na minha mão e fazendo ameaças, toda bêbada e poderosa e essas coisas, como se ela não estivesse andando através de um fodido cassino com seu biquíni em sua bunda.

Ela cai para trás contra o meu peito e sua bunda está pressionada contra o meu pau e eu tenho que respirar fundo, meditar e essas merdas. Eu terei que descarregar antes de sairmos hoje à noite.

Eu gentilmente puxo o tecido elástico, não forte nem nada, mas ela me diz para soltá-la novamente, e ela está totalmente me provocando assim, então eu a empurro para sair do elevador. Era para ser apenas uma provocação, eu juro, mas ela tropeça de novo e eu estendo a mão para impedi-la de cair**. **

"Porra! Edward! Solte-me! Que porra é essa porra?" Ela está gritando e eu estou rindo porque as palavras que saem da sua boca não são nada ameaçadoras. Eu sinto que se eu soltá-la, ela cairá, então eu mantenho meu aperto. Seguro seu corpo contra o meu e posso sentir sua respiração.

Ela está dizendo alguma coisa e eu não estou registrando as palavras, mas seu rosto está perto do meu e eu quero beijá-la. Eu a levanto por cima do meu ombro e corro para o quarto. Ela está reclamando, claro, e eu a atiro na cama. Seu cabelo espalha ao redor do seu rosto, suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios entreabertos e eu quero colocar minha boca na dela. Seu peito está pesado e eu inclino para ela, mas os outros estão passando pela porta.

"Eu vou para o chuveiro." Eu pisco para ela e pego as minhas coisas. Ela odeia quando eu pisco para ela.

Eu não posso tirá-la da minha mente. Eu me cubro com espuma e não demora muito para eu ficar duro. Fecho meus olhos e imagino sua boca inteligente no meu pau. Eu vejo seus olhos de chocolate espreitando para mim através dos seus longos cílios. Eu vejo sua mão deslizar entre as suas pernas e ela está se tocando e eu gozo, o jato de água quente batendo nas minhas costas e no topo da minha cabeça e fluindo em minha boca enquanto eu ofego.

"Edward!" Alice está batendo na porta impacientemente e eu rapidamente me esfrego antes que ela diga algo embaraçoso. Desde o dia em que Esme entrou no meu quarto sem bater e me pegou batendo uma punheta na oitava série, ela aproveita cada oportunidade para fazer uma piada masturbatória com o meu nome. Tenho certeza que ela pensa que é nostálgico, ou alguma merda assim.

"Dê-me um segundo." Eu grito de volta e ela está batendo novamente. Eu me enxugo e corro para colocar uma cueca para que eu possa fazê-la calar a boca.

"Nós todos temos que tomar banho, sabe? Coloque o seu pa-"

"Cale-se!" Eu rosno, abrindo a porta, e ela está rindo.

"Relaxe, ela está dormindo." Alice diz quando assume o banheiro, entregando-me as minhas roupas e fechando a porta na minha cara. Jasper ri do seu lugar na cama e eu mostro o dedo do meio para ele, o que apenas provoca mais risada.

Eu visto a minha calça e minha camisa. As coisas de Alice estão espalhadas todas sobre a penteadeira e eu afasto algumas para poder fazer a barba.

"Então..." Jasper começa e eu viro para olhar para ele, meu rosto coberto de espuma.

"Nem sequer comece" Eu murmuro e há creme de barbear na minha boca, então eu cuspir na pia. Bella ainda está curvada na cama em seu maldito biquíni. Ela é tão suave quando está dormindo. Eu não sei o que mais me fascina, o fluxo pacífico que emana e flutua da sua respiração enquanto ela dorme, ou a eletricidade brilhando em seus olhos quando ela está acordada.

"Você vai fazer algo sobre isso ou o quê?" Jasper acena na direção dela e eu volto para a minha tarefa.

"Você vai tomar banho hoje ou o quê? Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro daqui." Eu retorno secamente enquanto deslizo a lâmina sobre a minha mandíbula.

"Cara, eu entendi, ok? Mas aquela garota gosta de você, Confie em mim, ela está nisso." Jasper pega suas roupas e, com uma arqueada da sua sobrancelha, ele desliza para o banheiro. Eu rapidamente enxáguo meu rosto porque agora eu posso ouvir Alice dando risadinhas e eu acho que vou vomitar. Eu deveria estar acostumado com essa merda agora. Alice praticamente vive em nosso apartamento.

Sento-me no parapeito da janela e não demora muito antes que eu comece a observar Bella dormindo. A verdade é que, eu realmente não sei como Bella se sente sobre mim. Às vezes eu acho que sei. Às vezes ela me faz sentir como um gigante e quando eu ando, as rochas tremem. Estamos conectados, eu pude sentir isso agitando entre nós hoje. E eu sei que ela sente isso também, eu só não sei se é o suficiente.

Bella está aqui. Eu estou aqui e, talvez, possamos ter alguma coisa aqui, mesmo que seja só desta vez. É melhor do que nada, certo?

Claro que é. Estou agradecido por qualquer pedaço dessa garota que eu possa ter.

Nós assistimos algumas merdas na MTV enquanto as garotas se prepararam, mas Bella ainda está dormindo. Ela precisa levantar se nós vamos sair daqui na hora, então eu a acordo. Ela pula da cama, seu cabelo emaranhado e seu rosto vermelho e marcado do sono. Seus olhos percorrem o local, seus lábios arqueando. Ela está me examinando. E, porra, eu estou nervoso. Estou prestes a dizer algo sarcástico quando ela finalmente fala.

"Você está bonito." Ela diz e está corando, a cor espalhando pelo seu peito e eu rio, como um idiota. Ela sorri e meu coração explode, como se eu tivesse corrido um quilômetro, ou algo assim.

Bella está no banho e Alice está latindo para eu pegar a mala dela. Eu ergo a mala no canto e a levo ao banheiro. Então Bella aparece na porta envolta em uma maldita toalha, água brilhando por toda a sua pele bronzeada e eu entrego sua mala a ela. Maldição, ela está linda, então eu digo a ela. Estou flertando e ela sabe disso. Ela revira os olhos e bate a porta na minha cara, mas eu não me importo. Eu acho que ela secretamente ama isso.

Finalmente, as garotas estão prontas para sair e quando eu vejo Bella, é realmente estranho. Quero dizer, ela está quente, muito, muito fodidamente quente e, por um instante, estou atordoado com a insegurança. Por uns dez segundos, tudo que eu quero é arrastá-la de volta para o quarto e fazê-la colocar uma regata e seu shorts rasgado porque aqueles idiotas no cassino vão molestá-la com os olhos e não há nada que eu possa fazer para detê-los.

Eu me forço a esquecer isso. Eu me forço a focar nela. Ela parece nervosa e continua mexendo com o seu vestido, então eu estendo meu braço para ela e ela tropeça em seus sapatos e eu relaxo um pouco. Eu quero ser exatamente o que ela precisa.

"Você está incrível." Eu sussurro em seu pescoço e ela sorri. Ela segura o meu braço como sé nós pertencêssemos um ao outro. Eu movo meu braço para a sua cintura, o material escorregadio se movendo sobre o seu quadril sob a minha mão e ela se encaixa ao meu lado.

Nós comemos e bebemos e eu estou tão fodidamente nervoso. Eu quero que esta noite seja perfeita. Eu quero que Bella veja como as coisas podem ser fáceis, longe da marina. Talvez se as coisas forem fáceis, ela estaria mais disposta a tentar essa coisa de namoro à distância.

Então eu bebo, e eu relaxo, e as coisas começam a acontecer. Eu preciso tocá-la, eu quero a conexão. Sento-me realmente perto dela durante o jantar. Deslizo meu braço no seu ombro e acaricio sua coxa e ela me alimenta com mordidas de sorvete. Ela olha nos meus olhos e eu estou saciado.

Pegamos uma limusine para o clube e Bella está junto de mim, fumando o meu baseado e minhas mãos estão nela novamente. Eu mastigo o fim do meu charuto e ela o rouba da minha boca. Eu a observo colocá-lo entre os seus lábios e, porra, sua saia sobe. Suas mãos torcem na minha camisa e eu puxo a sua boca para a minha. Ela tem gosto de tabaco e chocolate e maconha e champanhe e eu quero sentir o gosto dela em meus lábios para sempre.

Uma vez que estamos no clube, nós sentamos em uma grande cabine e Jasper pede mais bebidas. Os lábios de Bella estão no meu ouvido e ela murmura algo sobre os sapatos de Rose e isso me lembra que ela ainda é a minha Bella, sob a maquiagem e o vestido escorregadio, sob as luzes brilhantes do clube esfumaçado, ela ainda é a minha Bella. Então eu a beijo, do jeito que eu sempre quis, mas não tinha coragem. Eu seguro o seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e lambo seus lábios e a beijo. Eu quero deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu vestido e tocá-la e fazê-la suspirar na minha boca. Eu a quero tanto que isso dói.

Então ela se foi, sua mão na de Alice, seus saltos clicando nos pisos de mármore. Emmett pede uma rodada de doses. Desta vez é rum, e é bom. O som das teclas do piano flui através do meu nevoeiro bêbado e eu foco no som enquanto espero Bella voltar para mim. O que poderia estar demorando tanto?

É familiar, uma música que eu toquei antes, mas esse cara é melhor que eu. Minha perna salta e meu peito está apertado. Eu preciso de outra bebida. Ou um baseado. Ou Bella. Eu simplesmente preciso de Bella. Eu observo o pianista e eu poderia estar no lugar dele. Eu tenho que tocar. Eu me levanto da cadeira e a sala está girando. Mas eu tenho que tocar.

"Cara, você está bem?" A mão de Emmett está no meu ombro, Rose inclinada ao seu lado, um canudo entre os lábios dela.

"Sim, homem. Estou ótimo. Vou conversar com o pianista. Ele é realmente bom, eu voltarei em um segundo." Eu digo na minha voz mais sóbria e Emmett me deixa ir. Eu tropeço até o palco enquanto o pianista está fazendo uma pausa. Eu aperto a sua mão e me apresento. Eu o elogio uma porrada de vezes e, antes que eu saiba, estou sentado no elegante instrumento. Eu não toco há muito tempo, mas meus dedos voam e estou tocando novamente.

Exatamente então eu a vejo, toda linda e brilhando e essas coisas e eu quero que ela cante. Eu quero que ela se abra e deixe ir. Eu simplesmente... eu simplesmente a quero.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Eu digo no microfone e seus olhos castanhos ficam enormes. "Ela não é linda, pessoal? Esta é a minha melhor amiga, Bella. Bella, lembra quando você disse que queria ser uma cantora? Agora é a sua chance!"

Ela não se move e eu acho que talvez ela precise de um pouco de persuasão. Então eu canto, e ela chora.

É tudo no que eu posso focar, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e eu não me importo que eles estejam em fazendo ir embora porque eu a fiz chorar. Estou inclinado nela e ela me apoia, como eu fiz mais cedo quando ela não conseguia andar naqueles sapatos estúpidos. Esta é a maneira que funcionamos. Nós apoiamos um ao outro quando fazemos merdas estúpidas. Nós temos um ao outro, e isso é tão certo. É como deveria ser. É o que as pessoas fazem quando se amam.

Eu vejo isso. Ela me ama. Suas mãos estão no meu rosto e ela me deixa apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro no táxi. Eu vejo isso quando ela envolve seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e me deixa beijá-la no elevador. Eu vejo isso quando ela tira os meus sapatos e meias no quarto do hotel. Seus dedos movem para o meu cinto e seu cabelo cai em seu rosto enquanto ela puxa as pernas da minha calça e eu vejo isso quando seus olhos encontram os meus.

Eu quero que ela veja isso também.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu digo. Seus olhos arregalam e ela faz uma carranca.

Claro, ela está ofendida.

"Não, você não ama. Você ama a fantasia. Você ama o pensamento de mim. Você ama quem eu sou por dois meses do ano. Você ama o que você vê em um vestido bonito agora. Você realmente não me ama. Você nem sequer me conhece de verdade."

E, é claro, eu a desafiei.

"Como você sabe o que eu sinto. Você acha que sabe tudo, Bella. Você acha que tem tudo totalmente planejado. Eu te amo. Eu amo quando você olha para mim com esses grandes olhos fodidamente de corça e eu amo quando eles ficam espremidos quando eu digo algo que irrita você. Eu amo o jeito que você toma o seu sorvete, como se fosse a última maldita vez que você fosse comê-lo. Você sabe como é difícil para mim assistir você lamber sorvete de chocolate dos seu dedos, ano após ano?"

"Eu não tenho olhos de corça. Isso é apenas a maquiagem." Ela limpa o seu rosto, mas ela está errada. Eu gosto mais do seu rosto quando é apenas ela.

"Eu amo sua grande trança pendurada nas suas costas e como você acha que você é tão durona. Eu amo os seus quadris nesse vestido e os seus ombros. Você tem ombros realmente bonitos." Eu me sento e apenas continuou falando porque ela não sabe do que diabos está falando.

"É apenas um vestido." Ela diz e está arrancando o vestido do seu pescoço. Ela está frenética, seus olhos procurando pelo quarto e eu preciso me conectar. Então eu estendo a mão. E eu a toco. E isso é elétrico.

Ela deixa o material cair e ela é deslumbrante. Sua pele é mel, mas seus seios são branco leitosos e eu aperto a curva dos seus quadris. Eu quero dizer a ela como as suas curvas torturam as minhas fantasias e fazem com que todas as outras mulheres sejam sem graça em comparação com a sua vibração, mas não consigo encontrar as palavras. Talvez eu esteja muito bêbado, ou talvez eu seja apenas um idiota, mas bonito simplesmente não descreve isso. E isso não é o suficiente.

Minhas mãos seguem os entalhes do seu estômago, a ondulação da sua caixa torácica e eu dobro sobre a curva dos seus seios. Eu sou guloso, eu agarro e acaricio e reviro seus mamilos enquanto eles enrijecem. Suas pálpebras estão lânguidas quando eu puxo o elástico dos seus quadris. Eu a aprecio e ela é perfeita e eu estou duro e quero consumi-la. Eu preciso disso e ela está oferecendo isso a mim.

Eu a puxo para o meu colo e ela se move contra o meu pau. Ela puxa a minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e eu a beijo, minha mão tateia entre as suas pernas e eu empurro meus dedos dentro dela. Deus, ela é quente e macia e ela engasga. Eu sei que estou sendo muito rude, mas eu não consigo me controlar. Meu pau está pulsando e minha mão está em toda parte. Ela acaricia meu peito e sua boca beija a minha lentamente e eu respiro, eu desacelero. Ela pressiona para baixo na minha mão e eu quero vê-la gozar mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Ela está tremendo e respirando no meu pescoço e eu a sinto convulsionar em torno dos meus dedos. Eu lambo o seu pescoço e puxo seu seio para a minha boca. Ela geme e puxa o meu cabelo e eu tenho que estar dentro dela. Eu a levanto e a deito em suas costas e ela tira a minha cueca. Eu pressiono contra ela e ela se abre, suaves olhos de corça, e eu vejo isso.

Amor.

Oh, Deus, eu a amo, e isso não é como eu deveria mostrar isso. Eu deveria ser mais gentil, eu deveria adorá-la. Ela merece mais de mim. Eu a beijo por toda parte. São desculpas porque eu ainda estou tentando tomar minha decisão. Ela envolve suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e ela está molhada contra o meu estômago, manchando a minha pele. Eu poderia facilmente empurrar para dentro dela.

"Não." Eu resmungo. "Isso é errado. Não pode ser assim. Não deveria ser assim." Ela aumenta a força do seu aperto em mim e eu estou balançando a minha cabeça.

"Eu quero isso, Edward. Está tudo bem, tudo bem." Ela sussurra. Tudo bem? Não deveria estar tudo bem. Deveria ser lindo, energia passando entre nós quando nós nos conectarmos. Isso não pode ser _bom._ Ela merece muito mais do que bom.

"Não, não, não, isso não está bem." Pressiono meu rosto na pele dela e luto contra as lágrimas acumulando nos meus olhos, lágrimas carregadas de culpa que eu não mereço derramar. "Deus, eu sou um idiota. Eu não posso acreditar que eu quase... eu não farei isso, Bella, não assim".

Ela se desprende e se afasta. Meu coração é um tijolo e tudo está pesado. Eu me enrolo em volta dela, assim como fazemos quando dormimos juntos em sua pequena cama, e eu beijo o seu pescoço e ombro. Eu sei o que estou suplicando, mas não tenho certeza do que eu estou pedindo a ela.

Eu só preciso que isso esteja bem, eu preciso que ela esteja bem. Por favor, diga que você está bem.

"Eu não estou brava." Ela sussurra enquanto eu adormeço, o espesso véu de exaustão consumidor.

Quando eu acordo de manhã, minha cabeça está latejando e estou nu e sozinho. Bella se foi. Eu rapidamente coloco a minha boxer e minha cabeça gira, náuseas borbulhando no meu estômago. Eu corro para o banheiro e vomito. Não há muito para vir à tona e eu evito a próxima onda. Eu fico sentado lá com a minha cabeça no vaso sanitário e tento descobrir o que aconteceu na noite passada.

Onde ela está? Eu rapidamente escovo meus dentes e vejo um pedaço de luz entre as cortinas. Coloco a minha cabeça através da cortina e, porra, está muito claro! Mas ela está lá, no peitoril da janela.

"Ei, café?" Eu pergunto e ela concorda. Nós nos vestimos, juntos, na escuridão, e é silencioso. Nós andamos, encontramos uma cafeteria. Minha cabeça lateja e eu escondo meus olhos. Ela tira sarro de mim porque estou com muita ressaca. Então, ela traz à tona ontem à noite.

"Ei, você só faz 21 anos uma vez, certo? E você definitivamente teve uma noite para recordar." Ela diz e eu sinto que vou vomitar novamente. Oh, Deus, nós não fizemos isso. Não com ela, por favor, não com ela. Eu sei que estava perto. Eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela em mim esta manhã.

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a noite passada. Eu estava completamente bêbado e eu estava fora de linha. Nós não fizemos... fizemos?"

Não, nós não fizemos. Não se preocupe com isso, está tudo bem." Sua voz sai concisa. Ótimo. Ela pensa que eu a estou rejeitando.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, maldição! Deus, eu continuo fodendo as coisas. Eu só... você significa muito para mim, tipo, muito. E eu não quero nunca mais ter isso com você, você sabe, uma foda de bêbado que eu nem sequer me lembro. Você merece muito mais do que isso." Ela toma o seu café e pensa. Seus olhos estão manchados com os restos de maquiagem e ela lambe seus lábios.

"O _que_ você quer ter comigo?" Ela pergunta. Eu tento encontrar uma resposta que não vá assustá-la demais, ou irritá-la.

"Café? Sundaes? Boliche? Qualquer coisa, Bella." Eu digo e ela franze a testa.

"Você quer ir a um encontro?" Ela pergunta e eu dou de ombros. Seu rosto suaviza, seus lábios arqueando. "Eu gosto disso. Nós podemos começar devagar, começar do zero".

"Não, não começar do zero. Começar de novo." Eu digo, porque eu não trocaria nenhum dos momentos que tivemos. Nós conversamos e ela sorri muito e eu beijo sua bochecha. Ela me deixa segurar sua mão e eu me sinto bem. Melhor do que me senti durante todo o ano.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, Alice e Jasper estão agindo estranhos. Por um lado, Jasper está limpando as coisas e esse cara nunca faz isso. Emmett chama Bella em seu quarto e ela me puxa junto. Estou pensando que ele viu que eu estava nu na cama com sua irmã e vai me foder. Estou um pouco intimidado, pronto para fazer declarações e essas merdas, quando Emmett derrama.

"Bella, estou me mudando para Washington." Emmett diz e Bella está apertando a minha mão.

"O quê? Você está indo embora?" Eu a envolvo e ela está tremendo. Eu não estou surpreso. Quero dizer, claro, Emmett e Rose só se veem durante o verão, mas eles nunca foram de tempo parcial.

"Rose conseguiu um estágio em Washington DC. Ela ficará lá por, pelo menos, os próximos dois anos, talvez mais. E eu quero estar onde ela está. Eu não quero mais ficar sem ela. Vamos, Bella. Você tinha que ter visto isso chegando".

"Mas a marina, o pai e a mãe? Nós precisamos de você, Emmett, o papai precisa de você. O que nós faremos?" As mãos dela estão em punhos agora.

"Papai ficará bem." Emmett cerra seus dentes e Rose fica mais perto dele, uma frente unida.

"Por que você está me contando isso agora? Todo mundo já sabe? Papai sabe que você está abandonando a sua família por alguma namorada de tempo parcial?" Bella atira e Rose parece que dará um soco nela.

"Ninguém sabe. Exceto Alice e Jasper, porque precisávamos de testemunhas." Emmett diz e eu me abraço.

"Testemunhas?" Bella está chorando e eu limpo sua bochecha, mas ela não responde.

"Rose não é minha namorada de tempo parcial, Bella." Emmett diz. "Ela é a minha esposa".

Bella está em silêncio. Eu não acho que ela esteja respirando.

"Como você pôde?" Bella murmura. "Por que você não me contou? Eu... eu poderia ter sido uma testemunha..."

"Eu sinto muito, Bella." Rose murmura baixinho e Bella atira.

"Guarde isso. Você não sente muito. Vocês vão embora e terão sua vida perfeita e tudo está nas minhas costas agora, Emmett. Como você pôde fazer isso? Isso é tão fodidamente egoísta!"

"Você está malditamente certa, isso é egoísmo." Emmett explode. "Eu não mereço ser egoísta uma vez na minha vida? Eu não mereço ser feliz? Eu pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, entenderia isso!"

Os olhos de Bella estão em branco, sua perna salta e ela se foi. Ela se tranca no banheiro e Emmett tenta por meia hora fazê-la abrir a porta. Ele está desesperado e olha para mim pedindo ajuda, então eu bato na porta levemente.

"Bella, sou eu." Eu digo e ela abre um pedaço da porta. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e ela me deixa entrar. Ela se senta na banheira vazia, os joelhos puxados no seu peito, e eu me sento com ela. Ela agarra a minha camisa e enterra seu rosto no meu peito e chora. Eu passo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos e beijo sua testa, e a seguro por um tempo muito longo.

A merda vai para baixo quando voltarmos para a marina. Emmett e Charlie vão para isso, brigando diretamente na estrada, e Bella está muito abalada. Eu nunca tive uma briga assim com o meu pai. Toda discussão com ele é como uma transação comercial. Isso é pura emoção, Charlie está fodidamente irritado e Emmett se defende. E é difícil dizer quem está certo e quem está errado, porque todo mundo está sofrendo.

Emmett e Rose vão embora para Seattle e Bella me pede para ficar com ela. Nós deitamos lado a lado. Sua cabeça repousa contra a minha e eu brinco com os seus dedos. Eu sei que é uma merda que o seu irmão se foi, mas eu vejo o brilho tênue de esperança nessa coisa toda do projeto de Emmett e Rose.

"Se Emmett e Rose podem fazer essa coisa de longa distância funcionar, nós também podemos." Eu menciono e ela é rápida em argumentar, como sempre.

"Pelos próximos quatro anos? E então o que dizer da sua residência? Depois o que você vai fazer? Mudar para cá? Eu não posso mais ir embora. Eu estou presa." Eu me mudaria para cá, se ela esperasse por mim.

"Nós não temos que saber todas as respostas agora. Pensei em levarmos isso lentamente." Eu digo. Talvez uma oportunidade vá surgir, como surgiu para Emmett e Rose, e podemos encontrar uma maneira de ficarmos juntos mais cedo.

E nós ficamos juntos, pelo resto do verão. Nós assistimos o Time dos Sonhos ganhar nos Jogos Olímpicos e nós dirigimos para a cidade para tomarmos sundaes de sorvete. É como se fossem encontros. Eu seguro a mão dela e beijo seus lábios e a sinto sob as cobertas da sua cama, na água, no barco, nas trilhas de caminhadas. Ainda assim, eu não deixo as coisas irem mais longe. Eu quero provar a ela que eu posso estar em um relacionamento, que eu quero esse longo prazo. Eu quero provar isso a mim mesmo também.

Eu dou a ela o número do meu pager e espero como o inferno que ela o use. É realmente difícil pra caralho levá-la ao telefone. Isso coloca a bola no seu campo, no entanto, o que me deixa ansioso.

Um dia antes de eu ir embora, eu sorrateiramente deixo o seu presente em seu quarto. É um CD player. Eu realmente só queria que ela tivesse esse CD. Mais especificamente, esta música.

Ela franze o cenho quando vê o disco e eu tento manter uma cara séria.

"Eu não posso escutar este." Ela diz com naturalidade, como se eu fosse assim estúpido. Eu reviro os olhos.

"Claro que você pode." Eu digo. "Use a força".

Suas sobrancelhas erguem e ela acha que eu estou louco. Eu amo isso.

"Venha, você é uma garota inteligente, você pode descobrir isso." Eu provoco e ela está ficando irritada, até que ela olha para o seu leitor de música recentemente substituído.

"Eu não aceito esse presente." Ela diz. Eu pego o CD da sua mão e coloco na minha música. Bem, sua música, na verdade.

Com alguma persuasão, ela relaxa ao meu lado e nós escutamos. A canção rasga através do quarto e meu peito está apertado. Dói respirar, pensar, focar em qualquer coisa além dessa garota com seu quadril dobrado perfeitamente no meu lado, como se devesse estar lá. Sua mão levemente se move em meu peito e eu não quero partir. E então chega, a parte que eu sempre canto em voz alta. A parte que eu canto para ela.

"_**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be the star in somebody else's sky,  
But, why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?"**_

"_Eu sei que um dia você terá uma linda vida,  
Eu sei que você será uma estrela no céu de um outro alguém,  
Mas, por que, por que, por que não pode ser, não pode ser no meu?"_

Ela levanta a sua cabeça e sua boca está na minha, e nós conectamos. Eu corro a minha mão ao longo da sua coluna e seus dedos apertam o tecido da minha camisa. Ela desliza sua perna entre os meus joelhos e eu encaixo seu quadril para puxá-la para mais perto. Nós nos beijamos e tocamos e ela se contorce contra mim, e eu luto com força para firmar os seus quadris. Ela beija o meu queixo e o meu pescoço e descansa a cabeça no meu peito. Eu baixo obrigada é sussurrado e eu sei que nós ficaremos bem. Assim como Emmett e Rose. Nós podemos fazer isso.

Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

* * *

_A música que Edward colocar é "Black", do Pearl Jam._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu morro de dó do Edward, afinal, a vida dele com o seu pai fodido não é nada fácil... e o que acharam da versão do Edward de todos os acontecimentos em Las Vegas?_

_Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira, se chegar a 1245 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. 11 – Aquela vez em que você não apareceu

**Capítulo 11 – Aquela vez em que você não apareceu**

_1993_

_Sintonia do Amor, estrelado por Tom Hanks e Meg Ryan, é lançado nos cinemas._

_Pearl Jam lança o seu segundo álbum, Vs., e em sua primeira semana, ele supera todas as outras entradas do top dez da Billboard juntos._

_O preço médio de um ingresso de cinema nos EUA é de U$ 4,14._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Isso ainda diz que eu estou fora por quase mil dólares." Eu reclamo pelo receptor. Eu bato na tecla _enter_ incessantemente, mas a estúpida máquina só continua soando para mim.

"Bella, pare de apertar os botões. Você leu as instruções que eu deixei?" Meu irmão pergunta impacientemente e eu puxo o telefone do meu ouvido e o agito, fingindo que é o estúpido pescoço de Emmett. É claro que li a porra das instruções! Ele realmente acha que eu sou tão burra?

"Sim." Eu tento permanecer calma. "Eu fiz tudo o que você disse para fazer e ainda não está funcionando".

"Eu não sei o que dizer a você. Você simplesmente terá que passar completamente e verificar cada depósito." Ele diz e eu quero bater minha cabeça contra a parede repetidamente. E depois bater a cabeça de Emmett contra a parede por me deixar para lidar com esta merda.

"Obrigada por nada, imbecil." Eu resmungo e Emmett ri. Ele tem sido excepcionalmente complacente com a minha atitude.

"Sinto sua falta, maninha." Ele diz e eu cerro meus olhos fechados, tentando não chorar.

"Sinto falta de você também. Você voltará para casa para o verão?" Eu pergunto e ouço Emmett suspirar.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia. Acho que eu simplesmente deveria dar ao papai algum espaço por um tempo".

Sim, eu imaginei. Depois que chegamos em casa de Las Vegas no verão passado, Emmett deixou seu emprego. Ele disse ao meu pai que se casou em Las Vegas e que estava se mudando para Washington, DC em agosto e, bem, as coisas meio que saíram voando. Deus, foi tão horrível.

Emmett e Rose voltaram separadamente e eu voltei com Edward, Alice e Jasper no Volvo. Edward estacionou na garagem da sua família e estava me levando de volta à minha casa quando, de repente, meu irmão veio voando para fora da porta de tela. Quero dizer, tipo, literalmente, rompendo a tela e caindo na varanda. Meu pai estava atrás dele, seu rosto vermelho de raiva enquanto ele gritava.

Eu corri em direção a eles, deixando cair minha mochila e gritando para eles pararem. Eu não sei o que eu estava planejando fazer. Não é como se eu pudesse ter parado qualquer um deles. Felizmente, Edward foi mais rápido. Ele correu à frente enquanto eu observava, como uma sequência em câmera lenta em um filme, ou algo assim. Emmett levantou e bateu com o ombro no peito do meu pai, forçando-o contra a parede. Em seguida, eles estavam batendo um no outro e xingando, com Rose gritando na porta. Eles tropeçaram fora da casa até o piso de cascalho. Edward agarrou meu irmão e meu pai finalmente recuou.

"Isso mesmo." Meu pai gritou. "Abandone esta família, exatamente como sua mãe!" E isso foi quando eu comecei a hiperventilar.

Rose correu para Emmett e eu estava chorando e Edward estava me segurando e era simplesmente o maior desastre do mundo. Emmett arrumou as coisas e, antes de partir, eu implorei para ele ficar. "Por favor, não me deixe." Eu disse e ele chorou. Meu irmão fodidamente chorou. Percebi que isso era difícil para ele também, então eu o deixei ir. Eu o deixei ir com a sua Rose.

Eles foram embora naquela noite dirigindo de volta para Seattle. Eu estava tão brava, e ferida, e com tanta inveja, e decepcionada, que eu mal podia suportar. Meu pai passou a noite em seu escritório e Edward passou aquela noite no meu quarto. Eu estava arrasada. Toda a responsabilidade agora recaindo sobre mim. Emmett deveria ajudar meu pai a aprender a usar o computador. Emmett sabia coisas sobre finanças e investimentos e fazer os clientes felizes. Emmett deveria assumir a marina para que o meu pai pudesse se aposentar. E agora isso está tudo sobre mim.

Quando tentei explicar isso para Edward, ele não entendeu.

"Se Emmett e Rose podem fazer essa coisa de longa distância funcionar, nós também podemos." Ele disse e eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Pelos próximos quatro anos? E então o que dizer da sua residência? Depois o que você vai fazer? Mudar para cá? Eu não posso mais ir embora. Eu estou presa".

"Nós não temos que saber todas as respostas agora. Pensei em levarmos isso lentamente." Ele disse e eu me senti uma maldita idiota. Aqui estava eu, praticamente dizendo a ele que eu queria estar com ele para sempre e tudo que ele quer é falar ao telefone de vez em quando.

Ficamos juntos pelo resto do verão e levamos tudo lentamente. Fomos para passeios de barco e nos beijamos e nos tocamos, mas não fomos mais longe do que dar uns amassos, não depois do quase sexo em Las Vegas. Nós assistimos o Time dos Sonhos ganhar a medalha de ouro e eu amava ver Edward e meu pai assistindo basquete juntos. Eles gritavam para os juízes, e torciam, e bebiam cerveja, e era como se Edward fosse da família. Isso me distraía do fato de que meu irmão tinha ido embora. Eu acho que isso distraía meu pai também.

Antes de Edward partir, ele me deu um número de telefone para esse tal de pagerque ele tem. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era ligar para ele, socar meu número e esperar que ele me ligasse de volta. Isso é bom porque eu não posso realmente ligar para Edward de casa, a menos que eu queira meu pai escutando minha conversa. Eu tenho que ligar para ele do escritório, e eu só sou capaz de fazer isso em determinados momentos. É tudo muito coreografado. Além disso, Edward diz que a maior parte das tarifas de longa distância ficarão em sua conta. Isto me faz me sentir como uma completa aproveitadora. Eu não sei. Eu não sei como isso vai funcionar.

Mas estou disposta a tentar.

Edward também me dá um CD no meu aniversário, uma capa vermelha com as mãos entrelaçadas e as palavras _Pearl Jam_ em negrito na frente. Eu fiquei confusa. Eu nem sequer tinha um tocador de CD. Mas ele insistiu em tocá-lo. Eu achei que ele estava louco, até que notei que ele tinha substituído o meu leitor de fita por um novo leitor de CD.

"Eu não aceito esse presente." Eu disse, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito enquanto ele colocava o CD no leitor e saltava para uma música específica, com uma melodia lenta, embalando e acompanhado com uma rouca voz emotiva.

"Você precisa, é um presente. Você não pode dizer não a um presente." Ele disse enquanto desabava na minha cama. Ele me puxou de volta para cair contra ele, mas eu resisti.

"Este é um presente caro. Eu não posso aceitá-lo".

"Por que não? Você nunca teve problema em aceitar meus presentes antes." Ele tentou puxar-me para a cama, mas eu me puxei de volta.

"Porque eu não posso lhe dar nada em troca".

"Tudo bem, estou te emprestando o meu leitor de CD para que você possa ouvir a minha música favorita." Ele sorriu quando eu finalmente o deixei me puxar para a cama. Eu descansei facilmente ao seu lado, seu braço sob o meu pescoço, sua mão passando através do meu cabelo, seus lábios no meu templo e ele cantava baixinho.

"_**I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,  
I know you'll be the star in somebody else's sky,  
But, why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?"**_

"_Eu sei que um dia você terá uma linda vida,  
Eu sei que você será uma estrela no céu de um outro alguém,  
Mas, por que, por que, por que não pode ser, não pode ser no meu?"_

Edward dormiu na minha cama a noite toda, beijou-me um adeus de manhã e então foi embora.

E eu fiquei sozinha.

Os meses passaram voando, e eu prossegui de qualquer jeito um dia após o outro tentando simplesmente existir até o verão, quando eu poderia viver. Visitei minha mãe algumas vezes, mas nossos encontros tinham caído para bimestrais. Eu sentia falta dela, mas eu mal a conhecia mais. Ela era como essa nova pessoa com uma vida nova, e essa vida está envolvida em torno de Phil.

Eu mandei uma mensagem no pager de Edward quando o Bulls ganhou o campeonato novamente e ele me ligou de volta e nós conversamos sobre o jogo. Eu falei com ele algumas vezes. É difícil ter qualquer tipo de conversa real. Ele está ocupado com a faculdade e eu raramente tenho tempo para falar sem os ouvidos ávidos do meu pai pendurados em cada palavra. Nós não falamos com frequência, mas isto é como a nossa relação sempre foi. Nós nunca conversávamos pelo telefone. Nós nunca escrevíamos cartas. Eu deveria apenas estar confiante de que este ano seria exatamente como qualquer outro. Assim é como eu mantenho o meu mal-estar no limite. Não tirando conclusões precipitadas. Apenas esperando até que ele chegue aqui.

"Como Jacob está trabalhando?" Emmett arrastou-me do meu lapso momentâneo de consciência, trazendo à tona uma coisa que era pior do que Edward estar longe.

Depois que Emmett foi embora, eu assumi o trabalho no escritório. Meu pai percebeu que precisávamos de alguma ajuda, então, adivinha quem ele contratou? Sim, Jacob pé-no-meu-saco Black. Eu nem sei por que Jacob quer trabalhar aqui. Quero dizer, eu não quero ser tão convencida para dizer que é por minha causa, mas não era realmente nenhum segredo que Jacob tinha uma queda por mim. Parte de mim acha que é por que meu pai o contratou, em primeiro lugar. Eu acho que meu pai quer que eu namore com ele.

Eu prefiria dar-me mil cortes com papel cartão embebido em álcool isopropílico do que namorar Jacob Black.

"Oh, simplesmente simpático." Eu resmungo. A verdade é que Jacob está fazendo um bom trabalho. Ele é um trabalhador, ele é muito bem informado sobre os barcos e ele conhece este rio melhor do que eu, não que eu diga isso a ele. Ele simplesmente é muito malditamente persistente. Eu nem acho que ele realmente goste de mim, mas fere o seu orgulho quando eu o rejeito. Eu sei que não sou exatamente agradável com ele, mas o cara simplesmente não desiste.

"Como está Rose?" Eu digo enquanto olho para a tela do computador.

"Ela está ótima, um pouco estressada, mas ela está indo muito bem. Ela ama o seu trabalho e ela está muito feliz por estar bem no meio da cena política. Ela ficou muito contente com a forma como a campanha aconteceu." Rose teve a chance de trabalhar na campanha de Clinton na última eleição.

"Oh, então ela é uma democrata agora?" Eu brinco.

"Ela anda na linha." Emmett ri. "Você deveria ver o nosso apartamento. Parece que o Capitão América explodiu aqui".

"Então, talvez você venha no Dia de Ação de Graças?" Pergunto ao meu irmão e ele fica quieto por um longo tempo.

"Sim, maninha, talvez no Dia de Ação de Graças." Ele diz. Eu cerro meus dentes e aperto meus olhos, lutando contra as lágrimas e o tom que eu sei que só vai fazê-lo sentir-se pior.

"Ok, eu posso esperar. Eu ficarei bem então." Eu digo e ouço meu irmão suspirar.

"Verifique os seus decimais." Ele diz de repente. "Às vezes eu coloco o ponto decimal no lugar errado e isso bagunça com tudo".

Assim que desligo a ligação com Emmett, Jacob surge através da porta do escritório, suado e fedorento até o local, estendendo-me uma fatura. Estávamos reformando algumas das docas e Jacob estava supervisionando o projeto.

"Ei, eu preciso de um cheque." Ele diz e eu olho para o pedaço de papel.

"Diga a eles que enviaremos um. Eu não pagarei até que meu pai verifique o trabalho. E se eles fizeram um trabalho de merda?" Dou uma olhada na tela do computador, procurando por um vagabundo decimal.

"Eu disse a eles que você preencheria um cheque. Vamos, Bella, eu fiz esses caras virem aqui e fazerem isso por um preço matador. Você não quer irritá-los, no caso de você precisar de mais trabalhos no futuro." Ele enxuga o suor da sua cabeça corcunda quase careca. Ele a raspou na semana passada quando eu lhe disse que gostava de cabelos longos. Juro que ele fez isso apenas para ser um idiota.

"Eu estou fazendo algo aqui e meu pai precisa dar o ok para o serviço primeiro, Jacob." Eu digo por entre dentes cerrados, enquanto eu percorro as entradas. Maldito decimal, onde está você? Jacob inclina-se sobre as minhas costas, sua mão na minha cadeira, e ele deixa seu peito inclinar contra o meu ombro enquanto olha para a tela. Eu ridicularizo, virando-me para dar a ele um olhar aguçado. "Olha, seu invasor de espaço pessoal, você não tem nada para fazer?"

"Você esqueceu um decimal." Ele murmura em meu ouvido, seu dedo sujo na tela e meu rosto cora. O telefone toca e, antes que eu possa atender, Jacob estende a mão do meu outro lado e pega o receptor.

"Willow Cove Resort e Marina." Ele diz. Eu espremo os olhos enquanto corrijo o problema decimal. _Enter_. Equilibrado. Finalmente! Eu suspiro de alívio quando Jacob estende o receptor para mim sem dizer uma palavra.

"Alô?" Eu digo ao telefone.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward está abafada e distante, mas é familiar da mesma forma.

"Ei." Eu digo quando Jacob bagunça alguns clipes de papel na minha mesa. "Pare com isso, Jacob".

"O quê?" Edward pergunta e eu expulso Jacob da sala. Claro, ele se recusa a sair.

"Nada. Jacob é um bebê." Eu murmuro enquanto ele acena a fatura na frente do meu rosto.

"Oh." _Longo silêncio constrangedor._ "Este é um momento ruim?"

Exatamente então o meu pai entra no escritório e eu me calo. Jacob aperta a mão do meu pai e estende a fatura para ele inspecionar.

"Um, acho que sim." Eu digo baixinho, girando na minha cadeira para que eu esteja encarando a parede. "O escritório está cheio, se você entende o que quero dizer".

"Ok." Eu mal posso ouvir a voz baixa de Edward.

"O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto e tampo meu outro ouvido.

"Nada, falarei com você depois." Silêncio. E eu me sinto horrível.

Meu pai tira seu boné e coloca a nota fiscal sobre a mesa.

"Precisamos de um cheque." Ele diz enquanto Jacob zomba ao lado dele. Eu quero dar um soco na cara dos dois.

"Você não acha que você deve pelo menos verificar o serviço?" Eu defendo e o bigode do meu pai contrai.

"Eu confio no julgamento de Jacob." Ele diz enquanto puxa seus cigarros do bolso de trás. Ele oferece um para Jacob e a sala enche-se de fumaça.

Leva-me pelo menos 20 minutos para descobrir como imprimir o cheque, o som da máquina passando em cada nervo. Empurro o cheque na mão de Jacob e corro para fora do escritório.

"Estou fazendo um intervalo." Eu grito de volta para o meu pai quando ele senta em sua mesa. O sol queima e faz meus olhos lacrimejarem depois de estar no escritório mal iluminado durante todo o dia. O armazém está vazio. Pegando um Big Otis do congelador, entro na sala de estoque para encontrar Leah rabiscando quantidades em uma prancheta.

"Essas pessoas comem uma quantidade ridícula de chili." Ela diz e eu dou risada, lambendo o chocolate dos meus dedos e desfrutando do alívio doce açucarado. "Como estão as coisas na casa grande?"

"Miseráveis. Eu sinto falta da loja e sou uma merda com computadores." Eu digo e Leah me dá um sorriso apertado, apologético.

"Você pegará o jeito".

"Espero que eu não quebre a marina toda no processo".

"Sim, por favor, não faça isso, porque senão eu estaria desempregada." Leah canta, seu lápis balançando no ar apontado para mim. "Como está a sua aula de fotografia?"

"Eu tive que abandonar. Eu continuava perdendo as aulas e eu quis obter o reembolso integral. Talvez no próximo ano." Eu me matriculei em uma aula de fotografia no semestre passado na faculdade comunitária de Boulder City, mas neste semestre, acabei ficando atolada. Eu perdi as duas primeiras aulas e faltei em algumas aulas de laboratório depois. Eu não queria reprovar, então eu simplesmente abandonei a aula, mas não antes de usar a câmara escura para imprimir uma dúzia de fotos de Vegas.

Eu arranco o filme plástico e o enfio no bolso da minha calça jeans enquanto observo Leah rapidamente fazer um inventário. "Ei, por que você largou a faculdade?"

Ela olha para mim, suas feições escurecendo enquanto ela penteia seu cabelo curto e escuro do se rosto. "Eu precisava de dinheiro." Ela dá de ombros. "Quando Seth entrou para o exército, achei que era meio que egoísta da minha parte gastar dinheiro na faculdade quando minha mãe está em casa lutando apenas para pagar seu aluguel. Ela precisava de ajuda e como meu endividado pai não pode fazer uma merda, eu tive que me sacrificar".

Deus, eu odeio dinheiro. Eu odeio que a minha vida seja ditada por este pedaço de papel. Um estúpido pedaço de papel que alguns velhos decidiram que vale alguma coisa. É simplesmente tão repugnante o que ele faz à nossa sociedade, como ele dita tudo. Tudo neste mundo parece estar em busca do todo-poderoso dólar, um estúpido e feio pedaço de papel verde.

"Então, você falou com o seu amante hoje?" Leah pergunta, pegando-me desprevenida.

"Sim, na verdade falei. Por um segundo." Eu resmungo. "Nós simplesmente não conseguimos esclarecer nada e é estranho. Nós não temos muito o que falar. Quero dizer, eu duvido seriamente que ele queira ouvir sobre o novo preenchimento nas docas, ou quantas latas de chili nós tivemos que encomendar este mês. E ele tem estado tão distante ultimamente, como se eu o estivesse incomodando. É simplesmente difícil superar a distância. É como se houvesse essa enorme lacuna entre nós".

"Bem, ele estará aqui em uma semana e então sua vida estará completa." Ela diz com sarcasmo e eu dou a ela um olhar frio.

"Você não acha que isso vai funcionar, não é?"

"Eu não tento fingir que sei alguma coisa sobre relacionamentos. Eu não tenho um relacionamento há anos. Mas eu acho que você pode estar se preparando para uma dor de cabeça muito grande. Então, novamente, eu sou uma puta rancorosa e eu não confio em nada com um pau".

Meu coração simplesmente para por Leah. Ela está tão cansada e finge que não se sente sozinha, mas eu sei melhor. Eu vejo em seu rosto quando Jacob fala sobre a sua sobrinha, Claire, começando no jardim de infância, ou quando alguém entra na loja dizendo que Sam Black o enviou a esta loja para comprar isca. Ela construiu essa parede de tijolos ao redor dela, sustentando esse amor perdido refém dentro e não há maneira nenhuma que ela esteja negociando.

"Apenas tenha cuidado, Bella. Não dê todo o seu coração. Mantenha um pouco para si mesma." Leah diz, seus olhos cinzas orgulhosos e eu suspiro. Tarde demais, minha amiga sábia e amarga. Muito fodidamente tarde.

Passo o resto da semana tentando terminar o máximo possível de trabalho para que quando Edward chegar aqui, eu seja capaz de passar algum tempo com ele. Eu preciso de tranquilidade. Nossas estranhas conversas ao telefone me deixam nervosa. Talvez a nossa conexão só funcione no rio, como se, talvez, nós só sejamos bons um para o outro em uma base de tempo parcial. Eu não sei e fico ansiosa para ele chegar aqui. Era simplesmente muito mais fácil quando eu não sabia, quando eu conseguia colocá-lo fora da minha mente durante o ano e depois só retomo o nosso relacionamento durante o verão, como se a nossa relação tivesse sido congelada e depois descongelada no momento em que nos encontrávamos novamente .

Então, quando o grande Mercedes dos Cullen estaciona em sua garagem, estou ansiosa para ver o Volvo de Edward.

Mas eu não vejo.

Estou esperando encontrá-lo nos balanços.

Mas eu não encontro.

Estou esperando vê-lo caminhar através da porta da loja, ou bater na janela do meu quarto, ou até mesmo na ponte alimentando os peixes.

Mas eu não o vejo.

O Dr. e Sra. Cullen fazem o check in no escritório. Eles são agradáveis e me abraçam e comentam sobre o quão bem eu estou e depois saem. Estou a meio caminho de hiperventilar quando Jacob entra no escritório para ver se tenho o salário dele pronto. Eu quero vomitar.

"Os Cullen estão aqui." Ele diz cinicamente.

"Eu sei".

Mas _ele_ não está.

Eu tenho que sair daqui, eu tenho que me afastar de Jacob e da Mercedes preta. Eu tenho que ir para casa para a segurança do meu quarto para que eu possa desmoronar. Eu saio pela porta e corro diretamente para bater em um ser pequeno de cabelos escuros. Suas mãos firmam meus ombros, sobrancelhas levantadas e preocupadas.

"Alice?" Eu praticamente a ataco. Estou perguntando tanta coisa nesta única palavra. Onde ele está? Por que ele não está aqui? É minha culpa? Ele está bem? Eu quero que ela me diga que ele está vindo mais tarde, que eu só estou exagerando, que este ano será exatamente como todos os outros anos. Mas eu já sei o que ela vai dizer.

"Ele não virá." Ela diz, seus olhos cheios de pena. Pobre, miserável e patética Bella.

"Por que não?" Pergunto amargamente. Qual é a desculpa dele? O que poderia ser mais importante do que o nosso verão, do que conseguir passar o tempo comigo? E então eu percebo o que isso significa. Talvez esses verões só sejam importantes para _mim._ Talvez eu seja a única que fica sentada por aí esperando que ele chegue aqui. Talvez eu seja a única que ainda está presa à fantasia.

"Ele não disse realmente. Ele está estressado com a faculdade e está nos evitando totalmente. Jasper e eu nos mudamos, você sabe. Nós temos nosso próprio apartamento, e ele tem sido realmente distante. Ele disse que tem que consertar algumas coisas, que ele precisava de algum tempo sozinho. Nós nem sequer falamos com ele em seu aniversário. Você falou?" Os olhos de Alice parecem grandes cristais azuis.

O aniversário dele. Oh meu Deus. Na semana passada, quando ele ligou. Oh, não, não, não! _Ele _ligou para _mim_ no seu aniversário, e eu o descartei. Merda fodidamente dupla!

"Oh, Alice, eu fodi tudo!" Eu suspiro. "Ele ligou na semana passada e eu não pude falar. Eu nem sabia que era o aniversário dele. Não é como algo que fazemos, ligar um para o outro nos nossos aniversários e essas coisas".

"Não, há alguma coisa acontecendo com ele." Ela resmunga. "Ele tem sido um completo idiota".

"Será que há _outra_ pessoa?" Eu pergunto, meus ouvidos queimando porque eu tenho que saber. Mesmo que isso me mate, tenho que saber.

"Eu não sei." Ela diz. "Eu acho que não, mas eu... eu simplesmente não sei".

"Está tudo bem. As coisas mudam. As pessoas mudam também." Eu estive esperando que isso acontecesse. Edward sempre vai embora e eu sempre soube que um dia ele não voltaria. "Ele... ele enviou um presente?"

"Não." Ela sussurra, e é neste momento que eu sei exatamente por que Edward não está aqui. Edward não me quer. Essa coisa de longa distância é muito difícil. Ele estava errado e ele é uma grande e gorda galinha fodida de merda para me dizer isso na cara.

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia que isso não funcionaria. Fui contra meu melhor julgamento e deixei-" Eu me impeço de dizer isso em voz alta. Se eu disser então será real e eu certamente serei incapaz de respirar novamente. Eu agarro com força o meu peito, a calçada girando, girando e eu tenho que me sentar. Dez anos. Este teria sido o seu décimo verão na marina.

"Eu vou fodidamente chutar a bunda dela por esta merda." Alice se ajoelha e me puxa para um abraço apertado. Meu corpo todo treme, meu estômago torce e eu me sinto como a Goldie Hawn em _A Morte lhe Cai Bem,_ com um grande tiro de espingarda bem no meio do meu peito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bella?" Eu ouço uma voz abafada do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto. Ugh, por que eles simplesmente não me deixam em paz?

"Bella, desligue Smashing Pumpkins***** e abra a porta." É Alice, e provavelmente Jasper. Eu estive os evitando durante todo o verão. Fecho-me no escritório quando tenho que trabalhar e vou direto para casa depois. Eu não vou para a água, eu não como sorvete, eu não vou para Laughlin no Quatro de Julho. Torno-me uma estátua de pedra e me recuso a deixar-me pensar nele. Eu escondo as fotos dele, seus presentes e sua música. Eu encontro o meu rádio antigo e pego o seu estúpido leitor de CD e o enfio no meu armário. Finjo que ele nunca existiu, que os últimos dez anos da minha vida foram todos exatamente assim. É a única maneira que eu posso suportar.

_*The Smashing Pumpkins é uma banda americana de rock alternativo formada em Chicago em 1987. A banda passou por diversas mudanças de integrantes ao longo do tempo, mas durante a maior parte de sua carreira, assim como na maioria dos créditos em seus álbuns, foi composta por Billy Corgan (vocais, guitarra), James Iha (guitarra, vocais), D'arcy Wretzky (baixo, vocais) e Jimmy Chamberlin (bateria, percussão)._

Eu sou simplesmente uma bagunça. Eu não sei o que sentir. Eu quero ficar brava com ele por deixar esta coisa de romance vir antes da amizade. Amigos _não_ descartam simplesmente um ao outro. Amigos _não_ ignoram os pagers um do outro. Amigos _não_ guardam segredos. Não posso acreditar que deixei isso acontecer. Eu fiz exatamente o que disse a mim mesma para não fazer, e então, como uma idiota, eu racionalizei isso. Eu ainda estou racionalizando. Eu ainda estou esperando, como uma idiota, que haja alguma explicação, que ele vá aparecer, que ele vá me ligar. Todos os dias que ele não faz isso, eu me sinto uma maldita idiota.

Tudo correndo pela minha cabeça é uma contradição. Eu não sou estúpida. Eu sei que não é tudo culpa dele e que eu sou exatamente tão culpada quanto ele. Alice disse que há algo mais, algo que ele não pode me dizer, algo que ele não pode dizer a ninguém, e isso me assusta. Este é o único fato que me impede de odiá-lo completamente. Ele pode estar sofrendo, e não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

A pior parte de tudo isso é que eu perdi meu amigo. Não, meu melhor amigo. O melhor amigo que eu já conheci. Esse é o meu arrependimento. Eu não tenho mais aquele conforto, eu não tenho aquela alma que me conhece bem, a única pessoa para quem eu já desnudei tudo, por dentro e por fora. Ele se foi.

Eu tenho que sair deste quarto, desta casa, desta vida.

Oh Deus, eu sinto falta dele.

Eu não posso ficar assim para sempre. Eu não sei se vou vê-lo no próximo ano. Eu não sei se algum dia ele estará de volta novamente. Tudo que sei é que eu odeio a maneira como me sinto agora, como se uma onda de maré quebrasse em cima de mim, uma e outra vez, puxando e empurrando e girando e virando meu corpo até que eu estou machucada e quebrada. Eu preciso sair da minha pele.

Eu quero mergulhar do penhasco e fazer uma tatuagem.

Eu quero ficar bêbada até cair e foder com um estranho.

Eu quero levar o ATV* para o meio de uma tempestade e ficar toda enlameada e talvez quebrar um membro, ou ganhar pontos, ou algo igualmente insano.

_*ATV: é um veículo para qualquer tipo de estrada, um quadriciclo._

Eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Tudo que sei é que se eu pensar em Edward de novo, eu morrerei. Não literalmente, mas minha alma, certamente apodrecerá e morrerá uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Eu preciso de uma distração. Eu preciso muito disso.

Eu saio da minha cama, abrindo a porta e encontrando Alice, Jasper e até mesmo Leah olhando para mim como se eu estivesse prestes a explodir, ou algo assim, todos hesitantes e mansos. Reviro meus olhos. Sim, eu estou sofrendo. Sim, eu sinto como se meu interior estivesse sendo cavado com uma colher, como se eu fosse uma porra de abóbora de halloween ou algo assim, mas eu não vou pirar. Eu ficarei bem. Eu ficarei bem. Eu tirarei Edward da minha cabeça.

Porque é óbvio que eu estou fora da dele.

Eu não digo uma palavra. Eu pego minhas chaves da cômoda e passo por eles, enlaçando meu braço no de Alice e os puxando para fora da porta da frente.

"Para onde vamos?" Alice pergunta enquanto eu a arrasto para as docas, o sol está quente na minha pele e arrepios espalham pelos meus braços e couro cabeludo.

"Jasper, alguma vez você já foi mergulhar do penhasco?" Pergunto a ele e ele ri.

"Sim, uma vez eu e Edw-" Alice dá uma cotovelada nas costelas dele e eu engulo em seco. Eu realmente, realmente quero fingir que ouvir o nome dele não vai me incomodar, mas isso é uma mentira. Isso me rasga, como se eu fosse algum jornal desatualizado sendo retalhado para acender o fogo.

Isso não será assim para sempre. Não pode ser, pode?

"Ele pode dizer o nome dele, pelo amor de Deus!" Eu cuspo e Alice parece envergonhada e sinto-me horrível. Respiro fundo e tento falar de forma uniforme com eles. "Sinto muito. Ok, sim, isso é difícil e estou na fossa. Mas eu não suporto a besteira da 'pobre Bella', Isso me faz querer quebrar as coisas".

"Muito bem." Alice diz. "Nada mais de pobre Bella".

"Para que conste, eu nunca pensei na pobre Bella." Leah observa com um sorriso e eu rio pela primeira vez em semanas.

"Espere. Quem está na loja?" Eu pergunto e Leah sorri.

"Jacob. Eu disse a ele que ele tinha que limpar os banheiros também".

"Essa é provavelmente a melhor coisa que eu ouvi durante todo o ano." Passamos pelos balanços e eu fecho meus olhos, forçando-me a ignorar as duas crianças pequenas rindo enquanto voam pelo ar. Merda, eu preciso de uma bebida.

Eu os levo à loja para encontrar Jacob e o irmão mais novo de Leah, Seth, no balcão. Seth acabou de terminar uma turnê de nove meses no Oriente Médio, e não parece nada com o garoto nerd com quem eu dei uns amassos anos atrás. Ele está alto, seus ombros bem definidos sob a sua regata e sua pele é marrom e acobreada. Ele usa o cabelo curto, assim como o de Jacob, seu queixo é quadrado, seus olhos são profundos e escuros, e seus lábios finos se curvam sobre seus grandes dentes brancos quando ele me vê.

"Oh meu Deus! Bem, se não é a pequena Swan." Ele diz com uma voz gutural e eu franzo a testa. Eu não estou no clima para conversa fiada.

"Ei, Seth. Como o exército está tratando você? Como é a Arábia Saudita?" Eu pergunto quando puxo um fardo de seis Budweiser da geladeira. Alice limpa a sua garganta ao meu lado e eu reviro meus olhos e pego uma caixa de vinho também.

"Quente." Ele ri e eu sorrio.

"Sério? Mais quente do que aqui?" Pego um saco de papel de trás do balcão e empacoto o fardo.

"Sim, mas não é tão ruim. Muita areia, uma tonelada de mosquitos." Ele sorri e eu sorrio.

"Ah, exatamente como nossa casa, então." Eu digo sarcasticamente e ele ri, uma risada alta que pode ser falsa. Ou nervosa.

"Quem são seus amigos?" Ele pergunta.

"Estes são Alice e Jasper. Eles são de Washington. Do Estado, não DC".

"Ah, Cheques de Pagamento." Seth acena conscientemente e eu faço uma carranca.

"Não, eles são meus amigos." Eu rebato, minha atitude arrogante retornando. O rosto de Seth cai e eu me sinto culpada. Aqui está ele vindo da guerra, defendendo o nosso país, e tudo o que posso fazer é fazê-lo sentir-se mal. Boa, Bella. "Ei, você quer ir para a água com a gente? Vamos mergulhar do penhasco".

Jacob bate no balcão com o punho e eu sorrio. Ele está irritado por não poder ir, o que me faz querer mais ainda que Seth venha.

"Porra, sim! Eu não salto do penhasco há anos." Seth se anima. Ele é bonitinho, eu decido.

"Não, você não foi convidado." Leah diz quando olha pra mim e eu retorno o olhar.

"Bella acabou de me convidar!" Ele diz, exasperado.

"Bem, você não virá conosco. Vá para casa ver a mamãe." Ela tenta empurrá-lo para fora da porta, mas ele é como uma montanha.

"A mamãe nem mesmo está em casa, ela está trabalhando. E eu vou com vocês." Seth diz, empurrando-a para trás.

Eu pego o saco de cerveja e Jacob agarra meu pulso. "Você não pode pegar essa cerveja. Você não pagou por ela".

Revirando meus olhos, eu tento dar de ombros para ele me soltar, mas seus dedos seguram forte em meu braço. "Estou falando sério".

"Solte-me." Eu rosno, minha irritação rapidamente transformando em raiva.

"Não se preocupe." Seth diz quando saca sua carteira. "Eu pago." Seth joga um par de notas sobre o balcão e Jacob solta meu pulso. Seth pega o saco quando deixamos a loja, mas não antes de Jacob mostrar-me o dedo do meio, como a porra de um menino de 14 anos, ou algo assim.

Nós subimos a bordo do barco do meu pai, Seth posicionado na proa e esperando para nos empurrar quando eu ligo o motor.

"Bella, não fôda com o meu irmão." Leah sussurra no meu ouvido depois de subir no barco. O que ela quer dizer com isso? Eu a observo enquanto ela senta no banco ao lado de Alice e Jasper. Olho para o estofamento de vinil do assento e a lembrança me atinge como uma explosão. Eu _nos _vejo estendidos por todo o espaço, a coxa dele contra a minha panturrilha.

"Ei! Nós vamos, ou o quê?" Seth grita e a visão desaparece. Eu aceno e puxo o acelerador, direcionando o barco para fora do banco de areia. Seth pula para dentro, seus olhos escuros brilhando como pedras de rio multicoloridas.

Eu não pedi ao meu pai se podia usar o barco e não me importo. As colinas rodeando a marina queimam sob o brilho do sol poente, o céu riscado de vermelho e laranja. O verde escuro da água brilha como cacos de vidro. _Ele _está em todo lugar aqui. E tudo que eu quero fazer é pular do penhasco.

Eu nos dirijo para a Austrália, o crepúsculo desaparecendo rapidamente enquanto eu direciono para a enseada. Seth pula na água e joga a âncora e todos nós nadamos até a costa. Eu continuo marchando até o penhasco, determinada a suavizar as batidas no meu peito e o ar tem gosto de areia. Eu posso ouvir os outros atrás de mim. Se eu não subir esta colina antes do anoitecer, eu certamente vou amarelar. Eu preciso sentir alguma coisa. Até mesmo o suor deslizando pelas minhas costas, a tensão nos músculos das minhas pernas e a respiração pesada em meus pulmões são melhores do que o horrível sentimento vago no qual eu estive envolvida.

Seth me alcança, sua mão áspera no meu ombro acendendo a minha atenção. Gosto da maneira como ele é. É diferente; calejado e desajeitado, muito ao contrário das mãos suaves com as quais estou acostumada. Ele sorri timidamente enquanto ofega da rápida corrida para cima, mas não consigo devolver o sorriso. Os músculos das minhas bochechas falham em cooperar.

"Então, Bella, o que você tem feito?" Ele pergunta e eu não quero dizer a ele. Eu não fiz uma coisa com a minha vida desde que terminei o ensino médio há quatro anos. Eu estive esperando por um menino.

"Não muito, apenas trabalhando na marina. Meu irmão se casou. Ele está morando em Washington DC agora." Eu digo, desviando a conversa para longe de mim.

"Isso é o que Leah disse. Ela disse que você está tendo aulas de fotografia e que você está trabalhando no escritório agora. Ela não disse se você estava vendo alguém." Ele sugere com uma piscadela maliciosa e eu dou risada.

"Não, eu definitivamente não estou saindo com ninguém".

"Talvez você possa sair comigo em algum momento." Ele diz com ousadia e, por algum motivo, isso me faz rir. Ah, pobre Seth. Ele é adorável, como um cachorrinho, do seu sorriso bobo aos seus olhos fechados como linhas. Eu poderia sair com ele. Ele pode ser uma boa distração.

"Talvez." Eu digo tranquilamente e ele sorri.

Chegamos ao cume exatamente quando fica escuro, somente a lua é nossa lanterna e eu estou sobre a borda. Estamos no penhasco mais alto, a água escura, preta, abaixo ainda agitada. Não há um sinal de vento e está quente e estranhamente quieto, e estou me perguntando se eu deveria simplesmente fazer todos voltarem para baixo.

"Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu pularei." Alice diz e Jasper dá uma cutucada nela.

"Oh, vamos lá. Eu segurarei a sua mão." Ele diz em uma voz baixa sensual e sinto meu coração de pedra desmoronar. Lembro-me da vez em que Edward segurou a minha mão e nós pulamos juntos, quando ele me enganou para que pudesse beliscar a minha perna e eu chorei. Ele beijou-me, aqui nesta praia. Ele me magoou e então ele me beijou. Oh, Deus, o que estou fazendo aqui? O que estou fazendo com a minha vida? Por que eu não posso simplesmente odiá-lo? Se eu odiá-lo, isso não doerá tanto.

"Eu vou primeiro." Leah diz, seus olhos cinzentos como pedra refletindo a pálida lua cheia. Ela olha para a água escura e, sem pensar duas vezes, cai sobre a borda. Ela mergulha silenciosamente na água e, em seguida, vem à superfície, um enorme sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. É todo o incentivo que precisamos. Alice e Jasper vão em seguida e então Seth e eu seguimos por último, o impacto enfiando meu short na minha bunda. Eu rio quando eu venho à superfície e nós subimos no barco, abrindo latas de cerveja e bebendo vinho em copos de papel. Pela primeira vez em semanas, eu não quero me afogar. Eu estou na superfície, eu sorrio e beijo Seth na boca enquanto Leah olha para mim pelo canto dos olhos. Ela não bebe e eu estou feliz porque estou muito bêbada para conduzir o barco de volta para a marina. Ela divide seus cigarros comigo e eu fumo o tabaco e eu me sinto muito parecida com a minha mãe.

Passo as próximas semanas com Seth e Alice e Jasper. Nós nadamos e andamos de JetSki até a represa e eu deixo Seth me beijar e segurar minha mão. Fazemos fogueiras e churrascos na enseada. Caminhamos de volta aos penhascos e eu escorrego na lama, melando todo o meu lado esquerdo com lama. Seth me levanta e corre comigo para a água e eu dou risada quando nós dois emergimos, suas mãos movendo sobre o meu corpo enquanto ele lava a lama da minha pele, e sua boca se move com a minha. É fácil ser feliz com ele porque ele faz todo o trabalho. Ele planeja encontros e me pega. Ele me liga e me traz o jantar quando estou trabalhando até tarde no escritório. Ele me beija e me toca e ele provavelmente até quer fazer sexo comigo. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é dizer sim para ele. É uma distração agradável.

Em algum momento por volta do início de agosto, Alice, Jasper e eu dirigimos para Vegas para ver a minha mãe. Nós a encontramos no Tropicana e temos um almoço no novo In-and-Out da avenida. Eu peço um hambúrguer e um milkshake de chocolate e minha mãe ama Alice. Ela pergunta a ela tudo sobre Seattle e minha cabeça pulsa. Após o almoço, caminhamos pela avenida para ver os novos cassinos que estão em construção e noto essa pequena loja de tatuagem junto à rua. Eu os puxo para a loja e imediatamente escolho um desenho, um pequeno sol em espiral vermelho e marrom, usando o dinheiro que minha mãe me deu para colocar gasolina, eu pago por ela. Eu absorvo a dor pungente, inalando agudamente através do zumbido da agulha com tinta escavando no meio das minhas costas. Eu tento fingir que é da mesma cor que as rochas vermelhas, mas eu sei o que essa cor me lembra. Eu não admitirei isso para ninguém, mas, no meu coração, eu sei. Alice faz uma borboleta azul brilhante logo abaixo do seu umbigo, e Jasper segura a mão dela enquanto ela estremece.

Seth nos convida para ir ao cinema em Boulder City e, após muito debate, acabamos vendo o pior filme da história do cinema, Sintonia de Amor. Alice fodida. Eu quero ver Jurassic Park, dinossauros e sangue e pessoas burras sendo rasgadas ao meio, eu quero a carnificina. Mas nós fazemos pedra-papel-tesoura e ela ganha e pode escolher.

Seth me compra pipoca, uma Cherry Coke Icee***** e Sour Patch Kids****** e nós nos sentamos em nossos lugares. No momento em que as cenas aparecem, eu descubro que este filme é uma fodida comédia romântica. Seth coloca o apoio de braços entre nós, mas não consigo relaxar.

_*Cherry Coke Icee: é uma coca-cola de cereja com gelo raspado, estilo as "raspadinhas" que temos por aqui._

_**Sour Patch Kids: é um doce macio coberto com açúcar, tipo bala de goma. _

Estou apertando meus dentes, meus braços cruzados contra o tiro de espingarda no meu peito, a partir do momento que eles mostram Tom Hanks em um barco. Eu sou capaz de me segurar até a parte quando Meg sei-lá-o-quê voa para Seattle para encontrá-lo e ela acha que a irmã dele é a namorada dele e eu simplesmente não posso aguentar mais. Eu odeio este filme estúpido e eu odeio Alice por me fazer vê-lo.

Seth me segue para fora do cinema, sua mão nas minhas costas enquanto ele me guia para fora no calor. Ele não me faz nenhuma pergunta, apenas me leva ao Baskin Robbins mais próximo e dividimos um sundae com calda quente. Ele me conta sobre o exército, sobre a guerra. Ele matou pessoas, ele quase foi morto e aqui está ele, compartilhando um sundae ao meu lado. Nós nos sentamos no banco lá fora e nos beijamos e ele é um cavalheiro sobre isso.

"Eu sempre gostei de você." Ele diz, seus dedos no meu rosto e no meu cabelo enquanto ele puxa meus lábios. Não é a mesma coisa. Tudo bem, é bom, mas não é a mesma coisa e é frustrante, as lágrimas quentes ameaçam finalmente se mostrar. "Você é tão linda, assim como o pôr do sol".

A boca de Seth se move para o meu pescoço, suas mãos na parte inferior das minhas costas e ele me pressiona ao seu peito. Eu não sou bonita, sou feia. Essa coisa toda é tão feia, o que estou fazendo com Seth, como eu sei que não posso ser completa para ele, eu não posso ser o que ele merece. Eu quero. Estou desejando com todo o meu coração, implorando-me para gostar mais dele, para que os cabelos de fogo e os olhos verdes desapareçam da minha cabeça. Deus, eu simplesmente quero tanto não sentir nada, eu desejaria poder simplesmente desligar isso. Mas está sempre lá, aquele persistente e fedorento e se.

E se ele voltar? E se ele ligar? Eu sei que ainda vou amá-lo. Eu sei que vou perdoá-lo. Eu aceitarei qualquer desculpa que ele oferecer e eu me odeio por isso.

Eu me afasto e Seth suspira, suas mãos deixando o meu corpo, seus olhos fixos na rua e eu deixo as lágrimas caírem. É a pior coisa possível que eu posso pensar em fazer, permitir que este menino doce me conforte e não dar a ele nada em troca.

"Sinto muito." Eu murmuro e puxo minha camisa para cima para esconder meu rosto. "Estou passando por essa coisa agora e eu simplesmente, eu não posso fazer isso, Seth. Você é um cara muito legal. Você é muito agradável comigo".

"Do que você está falando? Eu não sou tão bom." Ele tenta puxar a camiseta do meu rosto. "Vamos lá, dê-me uma chance. Eu tratarei você como merda, eu prometo." E isso me faz rir e chorar ainda mais furiosamente.

"Eu realmente, realmente quero. Você não tem ideia." Eu falo. "Mas eu simplesmente não posso".

"Por que não? Eu pensei que estávamos tendo bons momentos. Você não está se divertindo?" Ele diz e eu odeio o modo como sua voz soa.

"Sim, eu estou. Você é um bom amigo." Eu limpo o ranho do meu nariz, as lágrimas das minhas bochechas.

"Amigo? Você beija todos os seus amigos como você me beija?" Ele responde com sarcasmo e suas palavras doem.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo." Eu soluço, grandes suspiros enormes e então eu rio porque eu nunca deixo ninguém me ver chorar assim e, aqui estou eu, em uma porra de banco na rua mais movimentada de toda Boulder City, chorando como um fodido bebê.

"Eu posso dizer que seu coração não está nisso. Você parece como se estivesse se segurando o tempo todo. Ou talvez persistindo?" Seth empurra meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurro e ele beija a minha testa. E está feito.

Eu não vejo mais Seth pela marina depois disso e estou começando a pensar que posso ter cometido um erro. Eu meio que sinto falta dele, mas então Leah me diz que ele se inscreveu para mais uma turnê e embarcará no final de agosto. Parece que todo mundo vai embora tudo de uma vez; os Cullen, Seth, a maioria dos hóspedes das motorhomes, todos partindo quando as tempestades chegam. Mais um ano acaba e eu estou presa no mesmo lugar em que estive nos últimos dez anos. Sozinha.

Estou sentada no escritório e é depois das dez da noite. Estou terminando alguns papéis que eu deveria ter terminado ontem, mas eu estive descartando o trabalho no último par de semanas. Jacob se inclina contra a minha mesa, fofocando sobre algumas pessoas da escola que ele viu na cidade.

"Gianna, você a conhece, ela estava na sua aula de Governo Americano." Ela diz. "Lembra, ela deu um boquete em Ben Cheney atrás da biblioteca durante o treino de evacuação no segundo ano? Acho que Seth saiu com ela também".

"Por que eu me lembraria disso?" Pergunto a ele, irritada. Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Enfim, ela casou com Eric Yorkie. Meu irmão está transando com ela." Jacob age como se não fosse grande coisa seu irmão estar dormindo com a esposa de outra pessoa e eu apenas balanço a minha cabeça.

"Uau, que elegante. Qual irmão?"

"Paul. Ele está trabalhando na Safeway agora e ela sempre pede a ele para ajudar a levar suas compras para o carro. Acho que ela precisa de ajuda para carregar sua caminhonete." Ele pisca e eu faço uma carranca. Ugh, Paul é nojento.

"Isso é realmente perturbador, você sabe, não é?"

"Ei, quem sou eu para julgar?" Ele mexe com o grampeador na minha mesa e eu o arranco da sua mão. "Você sabe, Pearl Jam vai tocar em novembro no Aladdin em Las Vegas. Eu acho vou comprar os ingressos. Você quer ir comigo? Você conhece Pearl Jam?"

"Sim, eu conheço." Eu resmungo e fecho meus olhos. Tudo está agora manchado por lembranças dele. Vegas, Pearl Jam, até mesmo o sorvete, tudo me lembra dele e eu odeio isso.

"Bem, você quer ir comigo?"

"Você ao menos já escutou Pearl Jam? Eu pensei que você ouvisse rap, Snoop Doggy e essas merdas." Pergunto a ele enquanto soco os números no computador.

"Eu não sei, talvez seja hora de mudar." Jacob olha para mim na minha cadeira, seus olhos escuros me puxando para dentro. Eu odeio quando ele olha para mim desse jeito.

"Você sabe, ele nunca ficará com você para sempre." Ele diz calmamente e eu congelo. "Vamos lá, você sabe exatamente como eu, ele sempre vai embora. Ele não é um de nós, Bella".

Nós dois sabemos exatamente de quem ele está falando. Eu olho feio para ele, as lágrimas transbordando em minhas pálpebras e eu as forço a não transbordar. Não na frente de Jacob, oh, por favor, não na frente de Jacob.

"Diga-me que estou errado. Diga-me que ele voltará para ficar, ou que ele levará você para longe daqui e vocês viverão felizes para sempre." Jacob desafia. "É o que você quer, não é? É o que faz você continuar esperando por aí".

Estou completamente congelada, uma única lágrima desliza pela minha bochecha. Deus, eu quero discutir com ele. Quero provar a ele de todas as maneiras que ele está errado, mas eu não tenho um pingo de evidência para sugerir outra coisa senão o que ele alega. Eu o odeio. Eu quero feri-lo. Eu quero dar um soco na cara dele.

"É hora de seguir em frente. Você nunca será mais do que apenas um verão para ele." Ele diz.

E eu quase acredito nele. Ele olha nos meus olhos, seu rosto persistentemente perto do meu e eu respiro. Ele cheira a maconha e sanduíche e chiclete de canela e eu me sinto enjoada.

Realmente, o que eu estou esperando? Por que eu continuo tendo esperanças? Eu ainda sou virgem, pelo amor de Deus. Embora eu nunca admita abertamente, eu acho que estive me guardando para ele. Eu poderia ter tido Garrett, ou Seth, e eu poderia ter sido feliz. Merda, eu poderia ter Jacob. Eu poderia tê-lo agora. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é dizer sim. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é deixar o grande amor da minha vida e o melhor amigo que eu já conheci ir. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é negar todas as necessidades, todo o desejo, cada fantasia que tem me mantido sã ano após ano. Ele não ligou desde o seu aniversário, mas eu estive esperando por ele por dez anos. Não posso mais desperdiçar minha vida esperando por ele.

Exatamente então, como um choque elétrico direto ao meu coração, um som sacode por todo meu corpo e faz com que meu cabelo arrepie.

O telefone. Está tocando. É tarde. É ele. Eu simplesmente sei que é.

"Não atenda." Jacob murmura, sua mão cobrindo a minha e eu apenas olho para o telefone tocando sobre a mesa, a luz vermelha piscando na sala mal iluminada.

"Eu tenho que atender." Eu sussurro e Jacob puxa sua mão para longe.

Minha mão treme quando eu pego o telefone.

"Alô?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esse é um dos capítulos mais de 'cortar o coração' que existe... primeiro Edward não aparecendo, depois a situação com Seth e as palavras de Jacob... quem vc's acham que está ao telefone... lembrem-se, nem tudo é o que parece... Próximo capítulo em POV Edward, para vc's entenderem o que está acontecendo antes de desejarem matá-lo..._

_Peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, mas eu fiquei desde terça-feira fazendo um trabalho para ajudar minha irmã e não dormi e nem tive tempo de revisar o cap. para postar pra vc's..._

_Ah, e pra quem acompanha, daqui a pouco vou postar "A Submissa".  
_

_Próximo capítulo no sábado se chegar a pelo menos 1350 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Cena extra 3 – Este foi o ano em que Mic

**Durante o período fora de temporada**

**Cena Extra 3 – Este foi o ano em que Michael Jordan retirou-se para jogar a porra do estúpido baseball**

_1993_

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Espere, não retome isso." Mike diz enquanto inala uma fatia de pizza. Molho coleta no canto dos seus lábios e ele mastiga com a boca aberta. Ele parece que está no décimo ano. Ele toma um gole da sua cerveja e limpa a boca com a camiseta antes de pegar seu controle. Sim, assim como no décimo ano. Tudo que ele precisa é de um bong e um corte de cabelo ruim.

"Dê a ele dez segundos, cara. E então _acabe com ele_." No local. Maldição, eu sou bom.

"Uma rodada... LUTA!" Jasper diz e pressiona o botão para começar.

"Trapaceiro desgraçado!" Mike grita quando se atrapalha com o seu controle. Ele está sendo espancado.

"O Deus Chinês do Trovão não espera por ninguém." Jasper retruca quando lança um combo malvado.

"Maldito seja." Mike murmura sob sua respiração. Ele finalmente consegue entrar no jogo, sua retaliação rápida. _"Venha aqui, sua vadia!"_ Ele imita, e Alice revira os olhos.

"E você quer saber porque você ainda está solteiro." Alice diz.

"É uma opção de vida, bonequinha. Não seja ciumenta." Mike diz, seus olhos nunca saindo da tela.

"O que quer que o ajude a dormir... sozinho." Ela diz e eu rio porque Mike está começando a ficar irritado. É uma distração. Jasper é um jogador sujo.

"O quê? Quantas garotas eu trouxe para casa esta semana? Diga a ela! Eu tenho jogo." Mike diz. Ele para de prestar atenção o tempo suficiente para ficar com a boca cheia de relâmpagos e sua cabeça explode.

"E isso, meu filho, é como é terminado." Jasper joga o controle, como se ele fosse um fodão por deixar sua namorada ajudá-lo a ganhar um jogo de vídeo-game.

"Você não presta." Mike diz amargamente.

"Sim, sim, ela presta*****." Jasper diz e Alice dá um tapa no braço dele.

_*Na frase, Mike diz "you suck", que pode significar "você chupa", mas faz mais sentido dizer que ela não presta, porém, quando Jasper responde, ele diz "yes, she does", querendo dizer que ela chupa (faz um boquete), mas para fazer sentido com a tradução da frase anterior, o melhor é "ela presta"._

"Isso é maneira de falar sobre a futura mãe dos seus filhos?"

Jasper tosse, a cerveja que ele está bebendo avidamente espirra toda sobre a mesa.

"Oh meu Deus, eu só estou brincando com você." Ela diz com uma carranca.

Ela é tão cheia de merda. Alice tem estado no pé dele para conseguir seu próprio apartamento. Meu pai conversou com algum cara que ele conhece e colocou Jasper em um estágio remunerado nesta empresa de alto perfil de auditoria. Logo eles se casarão e pularão para os filhos. Eles provavelmente terão uma minivan e uma casa nos subúrbios, ou alguma merda assim.

"Não, babe, eu só... eu tenho um pouco de cerveja no meu nariz, isso é tudo." Jasper tenta cobrir, mas Alice não está comprando isso. Ela olha para ele, e ele apenas ri.

"O quê?" Ele pergunta. Ela não está se divertindo. Eu pego o controle dele e começo um novo jogo. Mike se une à luta.

"Hum... eu te amo?" Ele tenta e ela quebra, seus lábios torcem em um sorriso enquanto ela levanta para levar o seu prato para a cozinha.

"Oh! Ei, um monte de caras da loja vai acampar esta semana. Vocês querem vir?" Mike pergunta exatamente quando ele oferece uma chave de pescoço na minha cara. Eu franzo a testa. Eu tenho que fazer o MCAT neste fim de semana. Eu deveria estar estudando.

Meu pai trouxe alguns materiais preparatórios. Eles estiveram situados na mesa da cozinha por um mês. Eu não consigo abri-los. É como se, uma vez que eu rasgar o celofane, iniciarei uma cadeia de eventos que me ligarão a Seattle pelos próximos quatro a seis anos. Isto é o que minha vida se tornará. Testando materiais e trabalhos de pesquisa e rotações clínicas, residências, estágios... porra! Não há espaço para qualquer coisa que eu queira.

Eu não sei se posso esperar de quatro a seis anos para estar com Bella.

Deus, eu desejo que ela simplesmente se mudasse para cá. Ela estaria tendo pizza com a gente agora.

"Oh, cara, alguém mandou mensagem no seu pager quando você estava correndo mais cedo." Mike diz e eu deixo cair o meu controle. Eu pulo da cadeira e pego meu pager do balcão.

"Que porra é essa? Por que você não me disse?" Eu rosno. Eu reconheço o número. É dela. Bem, da marina.

"Eu apenas esqueci, ok? Não seja um idiota." Eu verifico o relógio, passa das seis. Ela ligou há três horas. Maldito seja!

Fecho-me no meu quarto e disco o número. Por favor, deixe-a atender. Se eu tiver que ouvir a voz daquele idiota hoje à noite, eu perderei a paciência.

"Willow Cove Resort e Marina." É ela. Ela parece cansada.

"Ei!" Eu deixo escapar, minha voz rachada como um pré-adolescente perdedor.

"Oi." Ela ri. "O que você está fazendo?"

Esperando minhas bolas caírem, obviamente.

"Nada. Acabei de ver sua mensagem no pager".

"Você acabou de recebê-la? Eu a enviei horas atrás." Ela diz.

"Eu sei. Eu fui correr. Mike esqueceu de me dizer".

"Oh, bem, se você estiver ocupado, você não tem que ligar. Está tudo bem, eu não estou esperando por você, ou qualquer outra coisa." Eu não posso dizer se ela está sendo sarcástica.

"Não, eu quero falar com você. Eu só... eu não sabia." Eu suspiro.

"Oh, ok." Depois de um minuto, ela pergunta, "Como está o seu feriado de primavera?"

"Está tudo bem. Sem ocorrências especiais. Acho que vou acampar nesta semana." Eu hesito. "Eu sinto sua falta".

Se ela tentar agir toda durona, eu me sentirei um tolo.

"Você sente?" Ela nunca acredita em mim.

"Claro que sim. Eu sempre sinto a sua falta." Eu murmuro e meu estômago revira, como se houvesse um maldito vespeiro agitado por lá. Jesus, Edward. Controle-se, porra.

"Sinto falta de você também." E as vespas descansam. Por agora.

"Você sabe, eles desenvolveram um telefone com vídeo. Custa apenas 1.500 dólares." Eu brinco.

"Isso é meio assustador. Eu não quero as pessoas me observando enquanto estou falando no telefone".

"Sério? Por que isso? O que exatamente você não quer que as pessoas vejam, Bella?" Eu digo sugestivamente e, instantaneamente, eu a estou imaginando no seu shorts rasgado, suas mãos correndo sob sua camisa e entre as suas pernas bronzeadas.

"Nada!" Ela diz exasperada. "Eu só não gostaria de sentar na frente de uma câmera enquanto falo ao telefone. Eu gosto de fazer várias tarefas." E eu estou levantando uma tenda.

"Eu aposto que você faz. Eu quero um telefone com vídeo mais do que nunca agora. Eu não me importaria de ver você executar várias tarefas".

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Ela parece nervosa. Ela provavelmente está corando. Aposto que ela tem cheiro de protetor solar. E suor. Deus, eu quero tocá-la.

"Bella, você está executando multitarefas agora?" Pergunto em minha voz mais sexy, mas cai em ouvidos desatentos.

"Espere." Ela diz e cobre o receptor. É Jacob. Ela só cobre o receptor quando ele está no escritório. E agora que ele trabalha lá, ele está muito no escritório. Isso me faz querer socar as coisas.

Exatamente então a chamada em espera toca. Merda!

Eu a ignoro porque acho que Bella acabou de chamá-lo de idiota. Quero escutar a conversa deles, mas o sinal sonoro é incessante. O filho da puta não vai pegar a dica! É melhor isso ser importante. Tipo, importante como zumbi no apocalipse.

"Olá?" Eu pergunto em um tom obviamente irritado.

"Edward? É Carlisle, seu pai." Eu bufo.

"Obrigado por esclarecer isso, eu estava imaginando-" Eu começo, mas ele continua falando.

"Você pegou aqueles testes práticos que eu deixei?"

"Sim. Eu tenho que ir." Eu insisto e ele limpa a garganta.

"Isto é importante, filho. Não descarte simplesmente isto. Boa pontuação neste teste é vital..." E eu saio de sintonia com ele porque acho que ela vai desligar.

"... é imperativo porque suas notas não são fortes o suficiente sozinhas".

"Pai!" Eu grito, e ele finalmente se cala. "Eu estarei lá".

"Bom." Ele diz e a hesitação paira na estática entre nós. Ele não sabe como responder. Ele está antecipando mais uma briga.

Hoje não, velho.

"É só isso?" Pergunto, ansioso pra caralho para tentar voltar para Bella.

"Sim, eu suponho. Boa noite, filho." Há um clique e ele se foi.

"Bella?" Eu pergunto e a linha está morta. Eu rapidamente ligo novamente para a marina, mas o telefone só toca e toca. Merda! Ela provavelmente está chateada.

Tento o número mais uma vez antes de sair para a sala. Eles estão assistindo algum desenho animado estúpido. A animação é uma merda e meus olhos borram quando tento diminuir a onda de ansiedade tomando conta do meu peito.

"Aquilo é um gato?" Mike pergunta.

"Não tenho certeza. Se isso é um gato, então o que é o outro?" Alice inclina a cabeça para o lado, seus lábios franzidos em contemplação.

"É um rato." Mike diz confiante.

"É um Chihuahua, seu idiota." Jasper diz.

"Não é não. Eu aposto 20 dólares com você que é um rato." Mike diz.

"Você já me deve 20, cara." Jasper ri. "Você não tem crédito no banco de Jasper".

"Dobro ou nada, aquilo é um maldito rato!" Mike diz quando estende sua mão.

"Tudo bem, mas você precisará apresentar a documentação." Eles apertam as mãos e eu reviro meus olhos. Este é o tipo de merda trivial com as quais eles têm que se preocupar. Personagens de desenhos animados. É uma piada do caralho.

Eu preciso de outra cerveja. Entro na cozinha e lá estão eles sobre a mesa, o meu bilhete embalado em película para a excelência. Eu sinto que eles estão zombando de mim. Vá em frente, abra-nos, não é como se nós fôssemos realmente ajudar. Não importa o que aconteça, ele sempre ganhará.

"Você sabe, eu acho que vou acampar com vocês esta semana." Eu digo para Mike enquanto me sento no sofá.

"Certo, cara!" Ele se alegra e dá um tapa nas minhas costas.

"E quanto ao seu teste?" Jasper pergunta e eu encolho meus ombros. Deus, agora eles também? É como uma piada. Quantas pessoas são necessárias para fazer Eddie entrar na faculdade de medicina?

"Eu não estou preocupado." Mike diz confiante. "Você sempre foi o filho da puta mais esperto na escola. Você vai destruir esse teste".

Eu _era_ o filho da puta mais inteligente na escola. Eu não preciso praticar para fazer um teste. Quero dizer, essencialmente, não é isso que estes últimos quatro anos de faculdade tem sido?

Eu vou acampar com Mike e seus amigos esta semana, mas ninguém que eu conheça. Eu gosto da companhia fresca. Eu sou apenas o amigo de Mike e Edward é legal. Não penso sobre o teste, ou meu pai, ou os próximos quatro a seis anos de faculdade de medicina.

Mas eu penso nela. Está frio pra caralho e tudo no que posso pensar é como ela sempre é quente. Tudo nela é calor. Adormeço fingindo que estou dormindo ao lado dela na costa da Austrália, em vez de congelando minha bunda em uma barraca com três outros caras.

É só depois que eu chego ao local de teste que percebo o quanto estou despreparado. Eu sou inteligente e isso provavelmente estaria bem em comparação com Joe Idiota, mas eu estou contra outros estudantes exatamente como eu, melhores do que eu, e eles estão pirando. Eu acho que uma garota vomitou no banheiro e, no momento em que abro aquele caderno de teste, eu sei que estou ferrado.

O semestre da primavera começa e eu arrasto minha bunda para a aula. Eu deveria estar sentindo algum tipo de realização, ou o que quer que seja, porque, tecnicamente, este é o último semestre da minha graduação. Mas tudo que eu sinto é medo.

Encontro um lugar no grande auditório. Essa garota com quem eu acho que fiquei senta ao meu lado.

"Ei, Cullen." Ela diz enquanto invade o meu espaço pessoal.

"Ei." Eu digo e não posso, pela minha vida, lembrar da porra do nome dela. Martha? Mary? Marcia? Eu sei que é uma palavra com m.

"Você é estudante principal de Biologia?" Eu pergunto a ela e ela olha para mim, incrédula.

"Sério? Eu tive uma aula com você quase todos os semestres".

"Oh, sim, claro. Foi uma brincadeira." Eu tento cobrir, mas ela revira os olhos. Felizmente, o professor entra nesse momento e eu de repente lembro por que esperei até agora para tomar esta aula.

O professor é um homem alto, desengonçado, em meados dos seus quarenta anos, com cabelo cor de areia que ele sempre escova para fora do seu rosto e algum sotaque da Europa Ocidental que eu acho que pode ser falso. Eu o conheço. Eu o conheci antes, na festa de Natal do meu pai do ano passado. Ele se manteve discutindo com todos, provavelmente apenas para ser ouvido. Ele é um idiota total.

"Vocês estão prestes a embarcar em uma jornada para as profundezas e complexidades da biologia celular e molecular de doenças genéticas. Se vocês estiverem no lugar errado, saiam. Se vocês acham que não conseguem lidar com essa aula, saiam. Se vocês têm alguma dúvida sobre a sua competência como um estudante de ciência, saiam." Professor Caius olha diretamente para mim, como se entregasse sua crítica pungente e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Isso deveria ser intimidante?

Ele passa o programa de aulas e eu folheio o conteúdo do curso. Típica merda, palestras, leitura, laboratório, trabalho de pesquisa, três exames. E então eu vejo o livro.

A Biologia Molecular da Célula pelo Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Ei, seu pai escreveu o texto." A garota M faz a observação do ano. Eu não posso sequer dar-lhe um olhar sujo. Eu estou tão irritado.

Eu não posso acreditar que tenho que ler isso. É como fazer Paul McCartney ouvir Yoko Ono na repetição. Ou como Hagar sendo forçado a dividir o microfone com David Lee Roth. Eu fico olhando para o nome dele na capa e tudo no que posso pensar é em todas as vezes que meu pai me descarta para estar com esta porra de livro.

Eu me recuso a ler essa merda. Passei disciplinas antes sem ter que abrir o texto. Eu ficarei bem.

Eu tenho que ficar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Porra. Como diabos eu recebo um seis em raciocínio verbal? É aí que eu pensei que fui bem!

A folha treme na minha mão e eu estou simplesmente grato por ninguém esar em casa agora. Eu não posso dizer que estou surpreso. Mas não achei que eu completamente bombardeei o teste. Eu achei que fiz algumas suposições bastante boas.

Eu rapidamente dobro o meu relatório de pontuação de teste e o lanço no lixo. Eu ainda posso ver o tipo preto através do papel fino, então eu o enterro abaixo de um monte de lixo e fecho a tampa. Meu coração está martelando e estou suando. Eu não consigo parar de olhar para a lixeira.

Eu me pergunto se o meu pai tem uma trituradora de papel.

Eu freneticamente vasculho o lixo e puxo o relatório, rasgando a folha e o envelope em pedaços minúsculos para destruir qualquer evidência. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso.

Claro, a Associação Americana de Faculdades de Medicina saberá. E então a minha orientadora. Ela sugerirá que eu espere um ano para inscrever. Eu provavelmente deveria, mas o pensamento de mais um ano na faculdade me dá vontade de esmagar minha cabeça contra a parede. Deus, como vou passar por isso?

"Ei!" Alice chama da sala e eu rapidamente fecho a tampa da lata de lixo. Ela caminha até a cozinha, seus braços sobrecarregados com materiais para embalar. Jasper está atrás dela rebocando um rolo miserável de fita de embalagem.

"Jesus, Jasper." Eu digo.

"Ela disse que não precisava de ajuda." Ele diz defensivamente.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda." Ela está indignada, mas não protesta quando eu tiro as caixas dela.

"Então, como é o novo apartamento?" Eu pergunto e Alice dá de ombros. Ela está usando uma antiga camiseta do Guns and Roses e calça jeans rasgada, seu cabelo penteado para trás com uma banda elástica.

"Um desastre. É preciso muito trabalho. Estou pensando em comprar coisas da Home Depot." Ela abre uma caixa, combinando as bordas enquanto Jasper puxa a fita adesiva para prender o fundo. Eles trabalham juntos, formando as caixas e as jogando em uma pilha. Eu puxo uma tigela do armário e encho com Lucky Charms.

"Cereal para o jantar?" Alice pergunta e eu me inclino contra o balcão.

"É magicamente delicioso." Eu digo com a boca cheia de cereal e ela ri.

"Você já pegou seus resultados do teste?" Jasper pergunta e eu quase engasgo com meus marshmallows.

"Hum, não, ainda não. Logo." Eu digo rapidamente, falhando em encontrar seus olhos, mas eles não percebem a minha fuga. Jasper se inclina e beija a mão de Alice antes de ela se mover para fora do caminho enquanto ele pressiona a fita para a caixa de papelão. É fodidamente fofo e eu sinto falta de Bella.

"Bem, eu acho que você ficará bem. Você não deve se preocupar. Tudo vai funcionar como deveria." Alice diz.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu atiro.

"Nada, só que você não deve tentar forçar as coisas." Ela segura meu olhar, desafiando-me a discutir com ela.

"Sério? Como a forma como você não forçou Jasper para obter o seu próprio apartamento?" Eu cuspo e ela estreita os olhos.

"Eu não o fiz fazer qualquer coisa, idiota. Ele queria, certo, baby?" Ela não olha para longe de mim e Jasper não responde. Mas não importa. Eu sei que ela está certa.

"Olha, nós estaremos fora do seu cabelo assim que embalarmos nossas coisas." Nós, como se eles fossem uma unidade, ou algo assim. Como se Jasper não fosse o meu melhor amigo desde a quinta série, quando ele trocou comigo a sua figura de ação do Boba Fett pelo meu capacete falante do Darth Vader.

Ela pega um par de caixas e irrompe da cozinha e Jasper apenas fica parado. Cara, ele não tem bolas.

"Ela está simplesmente estres-" Ele começa, mas eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa agora.

"Cara, está legal." Eu digo. Não tenho mais fome.

"Olha, é hora de seguir em frente, você sabe?" Ele diz e eu aceno.

"Eu disse que está legal." Eu despejo a minha tigela na pia. Um rio de redemoinho de leite esverdeado ao redor do ralo. Alguns marshmallows grudam na porcelana branca.

"Você sabe, talvez seja hora de você seguir em frente também." Ele diz.

"Eu não entendo." Eu respondo.

"Sim, você entende. Você é um homem miserável, algo tem que se entregar e não será ela." Ele diz. Eu cerro meus dentes.

"Não é grande coisa. Não importa." Eu tento fazer isso parecer legal, mas eu engasgo com as palavras.

"Quem você está tentando convencer?" Jasper bufa e revira os olhos e eu odeio sua atitude arrogante como merda. Como se ele tivesse tudo planejado porque ele está em um relacionamento de longo prazo.

"Você sabe que, para um cara inteligente, com certeza você não sabe uma merda." Eu rosno e me tranco no meu quarto.

Como se eu pudesse simplesmente superar Bella. Eu tentei. Eu passei anos lutando contra isso, mas nunca vai embora. Tudo que eu sei é que estou morrendo de fome por ela, e fingir que ela não existe não vai mudar nada.

Mas as palavras dele são verdadeiras. Ela não se entrega. Nunca. Ela é uma fortaleza. Forte e vigiada e relutante a se dobrar. Tudo isso realmente significa que eu não posso ser. Se ela é a rocha, então eu serei o fluxo.

O semestre passa voando. Eu não sinto vontade de ir para a aula, então não vou. Em vez disso, fico sentado em casa e jogo Mortal Kombat. Mike deixa-me uma dúzia de mensagens da minha orientadora e uma dessa garota com quem eu saí meses atrás. Nada de Bella. Claro.

Quando eu finalmente vejo minha orientadora, ela está irritada. Isso é esperado.

"Você não está levando isso a sério, Edward." Ela diz quando revê o meu GPA e os resultados dos testes. "Você não será aceito com esses tipos de notas".

"Eu sei." Eu digo baixinho e ela espalha os papéis na minha frente. Vê-los, por escrito, é muito mais difícil de engolir.

"Você sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você realmente não quer entrar na faculdade de medicina e você está descartando isso de propósito." Ela se recosta na cadeira e eu olho para cima bruscamente. "Estou errada?"

"Eu tenho que entrar na faculdade de medicina. Eu não tenho uma escolha." Eu digo, minha cabeça latejando quando eu inclino para trás e dói para respirar.

"Você está bem, Edward? Você parece que vai desmaiar?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu só preciso refazer o teste." Eu digo com voz rouca, meu peito apertado, o ar espesso.

"Eu acho que você está tendo um ataque de pânico. Acho que você precisa relaxar um minuto." Ela diz e eu fecho meus olhos. Maldição, eu poderia realmente usar um baseado agora. Foda-se o meu pai e seu teste de drogas aleatório.

"O que eu devo fazer?" Pergunto desesperadamente e seus olhos são suaves.

"Eu acho que você deveria esperar. Você deve tomar algumas aulas no próximo ano para impulsionar o seu GPA, então você ficará melhor no papel. Isso também lhe dará tempo para se preparar para a entrevista." Ela faz uma pausa. "E para descobrir se é isso que você realmente quer".

"Quando posso fazer o teste novamente?" Eu estou tão cansado de esperar.

"Há testes até junho, mas você terá que solicitar um registro tardio. Você pode querer esperar até setembro".

"Vou fazê-lo em junho".

"Como estão suas aulas?" Ela pergunta. Eu dou de ombros. Elas estão bem. Com exceção de Caius. Ele tirou pontos do meu trabalho na semana passada porque eu negligenciei a citação de fontes do livro texto do meu pai. Em seguida, ele exigiu uma resposta a uma das leituras que eu ignorei.

"Dr. Caius mencionou que suas notas têm sido menos do que adequadas. Ele acha que você deveria abandonar a aula dele".

"O quê?" Pergunto atordoado.

"Ele também acha que você pode fazer bem em se inscrever fora do estado. Eu serei honesta, Edward. Se não fosse pelo seu pai, eu não tenho certeza se você seria considerado".

"Eu sei." Eu murmuro, meu joelho saltando em agitação.

"Pare no escritório do Dr. Caius. Veja se há alguma coisa extra que você pode fazer para aumentar sua nota. Mostre a ele que você está sério sobre o caminho que você está escolhendo, que você realmente quer isso." Ela olha para mim, como se pudesse ver através de mim.

Como se eu fosse invisível.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Edward, eu estava pensando que depois da cerimônia de entrega de diplomas, nós deveríamos jantar no Metropolitan." Meu pai corta o seu cordeiro, a faca entre os seus dedos desliza através da carne macia. Eu corto a cabeça de um aspargo e corto o talo em pedaços minúsculos.

"Não é como se eu tivesse realmente terminado com a faculdade." Eu digo quando acidentalmente deixo cair meu garfo. Eu não me incomodo em pegá-lo.

"Esta é apenas a primeira de muitas conquistas que virão, filho. Mas é uma conquista, nada a menos." Ele bebe seu vinho, borrando a sua boca com o guardanapo branco imaculado.

"Estamos muito orgulhosos de você." Os olhos de Esme enrugam e seu rosto é quente.

"Obrigado." Eu pego um pedaço de aspargos com meus dedos e mordo a cabeça fora. Meu pai suspira com nojo, mas eu mantenho o olhar até que ele quebre. E eu sou vitorioso. Ele odeia quando eu como com meus dedos.

Deus, o pensamento da satisfação presunçosa espalhado em seu rosto enquanto eu atravesso aquele palco me deixa doente. É tão fodidamente paternalista, como se ele estivesse colocando em um maldito show.

Eu tomo um gole da minha cerveja, mas minha garganta parece que vai se fechar. Eu não quero ir para a cerimônia de entrega do diploma. Eu não quero sentar lá e fingir que tenho novas oportunidades à minha frente. É uma piada que eles estão até discutindo.

"Farei reservas para nós cinco. A menos que você estará trazendo um encontro?" Meu pai não olha para cima do seu cordeiro, a carne delicada caindo aos pedaços em sua faca.

Eu bufo. Eu não tive um encontro em mais de um ano. Não desde que deixei o Arizona.

"Cinco estará bem." Eu murmuro. Estou sentindo tanta falta dela que meu peito parece vazio. Falei com ela na semana passada, quando o Bulls ganhou o campeonato. Nós tivemos um monte de pessoas para o jogo e eu realmente não podia falar, mas apenas ouvir sua voz fez-me sentir completo por um minuto.

No dia da formatura, eu visto este terno novo que meu pai tinha enviado. É o meu presente de formatura. Os sapatos brilhantes brilham e eu consigo me ver neles. Eu pareço um impostor, um falso grande e gordo. A gravata amarrada em volta do meu pescoço parece como um laço e os punhos das minhas mangas estão muito malditamente apertados. Eu abro as braçadeiras e imediatamente me sinto melhor. Você não pode realmente dizer com o paletó sobre isso, então eu deixo os punhos abertos, embolsando as braçadeiras quando sento no meu carro na frente da Universidade.

Eu estou sentado ali, olhando para a minha beca de formatura no banco da frente e tudo o que posso pensar é daquela vez que toquei piano no centro da cidade no Performing Arts Center. Eu tinha oito anos e foi um grande negócio. Eu pratiquei por horas e horas. Eu estava muito nervoso, mas não cometi nenhum erro. Meu pai nunca apareceu. Em vez disso, eu recebi o velho, _Sinto muito, filho, mas você sabe que eu tenho prazos. Eu tenho responsabilidades, pessoas que dependem de mim._

E todas essas pessoas significam mais para ele do que eu.

Ele tem sido assim por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar. Ele faz promessas e as quebra o tempo todo.

Por que isso seria diferente?

Imagino o meu pai no palco, esperando que eu ande pelo corredor, esperando para apertar minha mão e dar um tapinha na minha cabeça e me dizer que bom menino eu tenho sido. Eu não posso fazer isso.

Não me lembro de iniciar a ignição e sair do estacionamento. Não me lembro de conduzir para o Quicker Liquor na esquina para comprar bebida. Não me lembro de dirigir para o meu apartamento e beber até eu desmaiar no chão da sala.

Mas eu me lembrarei do olhar no rosto do meu pai quando ele invadiu a minha porta pelo resto da minha vida.

Ele está irado, seus olhos azuis como punhais, mas há algo mais ali, algo que eu nunca vi antes.

Humilhação.

Eu o humilhei.

Eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Quem diabos você pensa que é? Todos apareceram para assistir a sua formatura, suas irmãs, sua mãe".

"Ela não é minha mãe." Eu murmuro, mas cada vez que abro a minha boca, eu acho que vou vomitar. Ele me ignora. Exatamente como sempre.

"Como você pôde nos desgraçar assim? Suas ações são totalmente desrespeitosas e imprudentes, para dizer o mínimo. Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo. Estávamos muito preocupados com você! Nós pensamos que você tivesse se machucado".

"Ah, vamos lá, pai! Por que você não pode simplesmente admitir isso? Você está bravo porque eu fiz você parecer um idiota. Você não estava preocupado comigo. Você estava preocupado com a sua maldita reputação." Eu arroto e tem gosto de Jameson. Respire, Edward! Inspiro pelo meu nariz, expiro pela minha boca.

"Quantas vezes eu terei que consertar isso para você? Porque você não pode conseguir através da sua cabeça? Isto não é sobre mim. Isto é sobre o seu futuro!" Ele está frustrado, provavelmente o mais frustrado que eu já vi. Mas é tarde demais.

"Salve isso. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para o meu futuro. Nunca foi o meu futuro, para começar. É o que _você_ queria." Eu acuso, minhas mãos puxando meu cabelo. "É para o que você vem me treinando desde que eu nasci, para seguir seus passos. Você sabe o quanto isso é fodido?"

"Eu só queria o que é melhor para você. Se eu tenho forçado alguma coisa, é porque eu sei que você é capaz. Você é um Cullen, é hora de você começar a agir como tal".

"Talvez você esteja errado. Talvez você coloque todas as suas fichas em um pote e eu tenha dobrado. Talvez você perca." Eu rolo e tento me sentar. Suas mãos apertam meus braços quando ele me puxa do chão e me joga no sofá, como se eu fosse uma fodida boneca de pano. Eu ficaria impressionado com sua força na parte superior do corpo se eu não o odiasse tanto.

"Talvez eu esteja errado sobre você. Então, novamente, talvez você seja apenas um pirralho arrogante e mimado, chorando do seu castelo confortável".

"Sim, exatamente como o meu pai." Seus olhos estreitam, seus lábios apertados enquanto ele anda de um lado a outro na minha frente. Isso está me deixando tonto. Eu cerro meus olhos fechados, mas isso só torna as coisas piores.

"Você nem sequer entende qual a vantagem que você tem? Você entende quão duro eu tenho trabalhado para garantir essa vantagem? E, no entanto, você age como se você sofresse. O que é tão difícil sobre a sua vida? Por que você está tão miserável?"

"Eu não sei." Eu murmuro. Eu não consigo olhar na cara dele.

É verdade. Eu tive todas as oportunidades aos meus pés e as tenho chutado uma por uma. Um homem melhor ficaria grato. Mas eu sou mimado. Eu sou imprudente e egoísta e arrogante. E ele me fez desse jeito.

"Olha, eu sei que você está estressado sobre a faculdade de medicina. Eu entendo os desafios que você enfrenta. Mas você precisa olhar para isto como um investimento no seu futuro. Você sofre agora para que não tenha que sofrer quando você for mais velho".

Sim, isso é besteira. Meu futuro não significa nada.

E eu não consigo ver um futuro com Bella se estou preso na porra de Seattle pelos próximos quatro a seis anos.

Acontece que nada disso sequer importa. Depois de toda essa merda sobre se eu deveria esperar para inscrever na faculdade de medicina, após o teste e lidar com a minha orientadora dizendo-me que eu sou uma merda a cada semana, nada disso importa. Porque aqui estou eu olhando para um grande e gordo D em Biologia Celular e Molecular das Doenças Genéticas.

Caius fodidamente me reprovou.

Alice liga no dia seguinte para me convidar para um jantar, mas eu não vou. Eu não quero vê-los. Eu simplesmente estou esperando meu pai aparecer e obrigar-me a voltar para casa. Caius provavelmente está ligando para ele agora, comentando sobre como ele reprovou seu filho. Eu o evito. Eu evito todos eles. Talvez eu não tenha que lidar com essa merda. Eu posso fazer a maldita disciplina durante as férias de verão da faculdade e tudo ficará bem com o mundo.

Porra! Eu tenho que ir para a porra do curso de verão.

Eu tenho que perder o rio.

Eu tenho que perder o nosso verão.

O que eu direi a ela? Ela estará esperando por mim. E eu vou decepcioná-la. Ela ficará magoada e será minha culpa.

Todos os meus membros estão pesados, como se houvesse chumbo nas minhas veias. E isso dói. Meu corpo, ele dói. Eu não posso suportar a ideia de decepcioná-la.

Então, eu tento não pensar nisso.

Eu passo meus dias no sofá. Eu jogo jogos de vídeo-game. Eu peço pizza. Eu não saio do apartamento, exceto para comprar maconha de James. Fodam-se os testes de drogas do meu pai. Não é como se isso importasse agora. James está feliz em me ver, há muito tempo sem me ver, ele diz. Eu tenho algo especial para você, uma nova mistura. Mas ele não vai aceitar o meu dinheiro. Ele diz que é um presente de aniversário. Pergunto a ele que dia é hoje e ele me diz que é dia 20. Eu deveria partir para o rio em uma semana. É a porra do meu aniversário e eu esqueci.

Aparentemente, assim como todos os outros.

Vou para casa e fumo uma tigela e estou deitado na minha cama. A televisão está ligada, mas não estou assistindo. Eu continuo olhando para o meu pager, eu o verifiquei tipo umas 50 vezes. Essa música vem em um comercial para a AT&T e soa exatamente como o meu pager e meu coração salta em minha garganta. Mas não é ela.

Deus, o que diabos está errado comigo?

Há uma batida na minha porta e eu deixo o meu pager no aparelho de televisão. Ele cai no chão. Espero que ele esteja quebrado. Eu meio que gostaria que ele explodisse.

"Edward? Cara, seu pai está na sala de estar. Edward?" Mike bate à porta novamente e eu puxo um travesseiro sobre o meu rosto. "Cara, você está aí?"

Ele sabe. É o fim. Está tudo acabado.

Eu ouço o meu pai limpar sua garganta. Ele está no meu quarto. Eu não me movo. Eu fico deitado tão imóvel quanto posso, esperando que ele pense que estou morto e simplesmente vá embora.

"Edward, você se juntará a nós no Arizona neste verão?"

Tiro o travesseiro do meu rosto. "O quê?"

"Esme está planejando as refeições para a viagem e quer saber se você estará lá. Além disso, se você não for, precisaremos reorganizar o transporte".

"É isso? Isso é tudo que você quer saber? Se eu estou indo para o rio?"

"Bem, você vai ou não?" Ele olha ao redor do meu quarto, seu rosto torcendo em desaprovação. O lugar é uma bagunça do caralho. É muito provável que esteja fedendo também.

"Não. Usarei o verão para me preparar para o próximo ano. Eu preciso estudar para o MCAT. E minha orientadora acha que eu deveria tomar algumas aulas neste verão para melhorar meu GPA".

Meu pai inclina a cabeça, seus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina antes de falar.

"Há algo de errado com o seu GPA?" Ele pergunta.

"Não!" Eu gaguejo. "Não, eu só quero ter uma vantagem sobre a concorrência".

"Oh." Ele está surpreso, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas. "Bem, eu esperarei o seu relatório de notas e exame toxicológico antes de partirmos".

"Vou enviá-los assim que eu pegá-los." Eu murmuro.

"Bom." Ele faz uma pausa, seus olhos pensativos, como se estivesse tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Ele abre a boca para falar, mas permanece em silêncio. Ele suspira e se vira para sair, mas permanece perto da porta. "É uma pena você não poder se juntar a nós. Mas eu estou impressionado com a sua iniciativa e desejo de sucesso. Especialmente considerando o que você está sacrificando".

Ele está falando sobre ela, eu sei que ele está. Sua aprovação é como esfregar álcool sobre uma ferida aberta. Isso fodidamente queima.

Eu tenho que dizer a ela. Eu preciso explicar que não estou apenas sendo um idiota e a descartando. Assim que ele sai, eu disco o número dela e o idiota fodido atende o telefone no segundo toque.

Eu quero quebrar alguma coisa. Mas então eu ouço a voz dela.

"Alô?" Ela diz. Oh, Deus, como eu farei isso? Como vou sobreviver um ano inteiro sem ela? É como se, todo ano, eu estivesse me afogando. Eu posso apenas ver a superfície e não posso bater as pernas rápido o suficiente. E, a cada verão, ela me puxa para o seu bote salva-vidas e eu estou seguro. Eu posso respirar novamente.

"Bella?" Eu boto pra fora.

"Ei." Ela diz. Ela murmura algo que eu não entendo.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada. Jacob é um bebê." Ela resmunga e fica claro. Ela está ocupada.

"Oh." Fica silêncio pelo que parece uma eternidade. "Este é um momento ruim?"

"Um, acho que sim." Ela sussurra e meu peito está desmoronando por dentro. O escritório está cheio, se você entende o que quero dizer".

"Ok." Eu digo mesmo que não esteja bem em nada. Nada nunca está bem.

"O que há de errado?" Ela pergunta. Eu quase rio porque não sei por onde começar.

"Nada, falarei com você depois." Eu digo e desligo o telefone.

Eu sou tão maricas.

Eu tento ser invisível. Eu vou para a aula. Eu vou para casa. Eu realmente não vejo Mike, ele trabalha muito e eu estou muito sozinho. É como se eu tivesse caído de cara do planeta, ou alguma merda assim. Eu quero ligar para ela. Eu tento. Eu disco o número dezenas de vezes e não consigo ter forças para fazer a conexão. Isso simplesmente não parece ser suficiente, uma conversa de merda por milhares de quilômetros. Eu deveria estar lá, para explicar a ela pessoalmente.

Isso dura cerca de um mês e eu não aguento mais. Eu tenho que saber o que está acontecendo. Eu tenho que saber o que ela está fazendo. Ela deve estar bem. Quero dizer, se ela sentisse a minha falta, ela ligaria, não é?

Não. Ela não ligaria.

Então eu ligo para ela, disco o número que eu sei de cor, o número que eu posso recitar em meu sono, e ele atende. O filho da puta. Eu quase desligo. Quase. E então eu penso sobre a merda de menininha que isso me torna e me controlo. Eu posso fazer isso.

"Ei, Jacob, aqui é Edward. Bella está por aí?" Vê? Isso não foi tão difícil.

"Edward? Edward quem?" Ele diz e eu gostaria de poder colocar meu punho na garganta dele.

"Basta chamar Bella." Eu cuspo e ele ri.

"Oh, isso é tão gratificante. Apenas me dê um minuto para apreciar este momento, você dá? Eu tenho a sensação que estou esperando por isso há um longo tempo." Ele diz.

"Olhe, idiota, basta colocá-la no telefone." Eu rosno.

"Eu adoraria, mas ela está na água agora. Com o namorado dela".

Sim, não estava esperando isso.

Eu engulo em seco, mas parece que alguém enfiou um pedaço de papel higiênico na minha boca.

"Namorado?" Eu digo e Jacob suspira agradavelmente.

"Sim, Seth Clearwater, irmão de Leah. Ela disse que eles estavam indo para a enseada. Para mergulhar do penhasco." Ele diz, a satisfação escorrendo da sua voz.

Ela o levou para a nossa enseada. Para os nossos penhascos. Que porra é essa? Eu não apareço pela porra de um verão e ela já encontrou um substituto? Ela é aquela que nunca quer levar a sério, com as suas besteiras de não obrigações. Agora ela tem uma porra de namorado?

Não é verdade. Ele está fodendo comigo. Patético. Está tudo bem. Tudo está bem.

Ainda assim, a minha confiança não me impede de caçar Alice no minuto em que eles chegam em casa do rio. Eu ligo para a casa dela a cada hora e, quando ela finalmente atende, seu tom é cáustico.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Edward?" Ela diz e eu sou pego de surpresa.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto. Merda, ela descobriu sobre eu reprovando?

"Como você pôde fazer isso com ela? Você é um filho da puta, você sabe disso? Estou realmente feliz que ela esteja finalmente seguindo em frente. Você teve todas as chances do mundo com aquela garota e você descartou isso a cada vez." Ela continua divagando.

"Espere, o quê? Ela seguiu em frente?" As palavras de Jacob tocam na minha cabeça.

"Sim, e ele é realmente bonito e muito agradável".

"Ela o beijou?" As palavras derramam dos meus lábios e eu nem sequer tenho tempo para me preocupar com o quão patético eu sôo.

"Claro, ele é o namorado dela".

"Ela o ama?"

"Eu não sei, talvez." Sua voz ferve com a dúvida.

"Mais do que a mim?" Eu pergunto.

Ela hesita. Eu sei a resposta. Por mais que ela não queira afagar o meu ego agora, ela não vai mentir.

"Você sabe que ela não ama." Alice admite. "Por que você fez isso? Eu entendo que a faculdade de medicina é importante, mas você poderia ter ligado para ela. Você deveria ter visto o rosto dela quando eu disse a ela que você não enviou um presente. Ela estava inconsolável".

Puta merda, o aniversário dela. Eu esqueci o aniversário dela.

"Oh, Deus, Alice." Eu engasgo. "Eu fodi tudo. Eu fodi tudo muito mal, não foi?"

"Sim. Ela é meio que anti-Edward agora".

"Você acha que ela vai me perdoar?"

"Eu não sei. Você terá que fazer algo realmente especial para compensar isso com ela." Alice fica quieta por um momento e estou procurando por possíveis gestos de desculpas. Nenhum deles é suficiente.

Eu preciso comprar para ela um maldito presente. Algo que eu possa enviar rapidamente. Algo que a tranquilize que eu estou pensando nela, que eu preciso dela como minha amiga, pelo menos.

Eu estou no jogo do Sonics. Mike tem ingressos para a temporada e eu estou sentado lá pensando sobre como eu queria que Bella pudesse ver isso. Eu queria que ela pudesse sentir a emoção no ar, a eletricidade zumbindo na minha nuca, a antecipação borbulhando no meu estômago. Eu me pergunto se ela já experimentou algo assim.

Estou na fila para a cerveja quando eu vejo o sinal. Pearl Jam vai tocar na arena este mês. Isso seria um show ótimo. Penso naquela música, a música dela, e isso significa muito mais agora. Bella precisa ir a este show. Mesmo que não seja comigo.

Então eu vou até o Wherehouse e compro dois ingressos para o show em Las Vegas. E eu encontro este cartão na farmácia. É o cartão fodidamente mais defeituoso, mas ele diz exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Eu envio os ingressos por correio prioritário, assim eu sei que eles chegarão lá.

E então, nada. Eu não ouvi um pio. Eu pensei que talvez ela tivesse, pelo menos, dito para Emmett ou Rose e eles poderiam me perguntar sobre isso, mas eu não ouvi nada de ninguém durante todo o mês. Ela deve estar muito, muito chateada comigo. Talvez ela só precise de algum tempo, para se acalmar. Talvez ela esteja distraída, passando tempo com seu namorado e essas coisas.

A faculdade começa de novo e eu estou inscrito em alguns pré-requisitos que preciso fazer para o programa de pós-graduação em Biologia. É temporário, minha orientadora diz, então eu não estou desperdiçando o meu tempo até ser aceito na faculdade de medicina.

Eu meio que não dou a mínima se eu serei aceito.

Minha agenda agitada é uma distração bem-vinda. Quase me esqueço que eu reprovei em uma disciplina no ano passado. Quase me esqueço que eu perdi um verão com Bella. Eu esqueço que ela tem um namorado. Eu finjo que está tudo bem entre nós e eu vou vê-la no próximo verão e será exatamente como sempre. Vou provocá-la sem piedade e ela fingirá ficar brava e nós vamos nadar e comer cachorro-quente na enseada e eu posso dizer a ela que sinto muito por foder tudo. Eu posso dizer a ela o quanto eu sinto falta dela, como minha vida é uma merda e agora a única coisa que me faz continuar é o pensamento dela.

Ela vai me perdoar. Ela tem que me perdoar. Nós fizemos promessa de dedinho. Não importa o que aconteça.

E então eu descubro sobre a sua mãe.

É o meio de outubro e tudo na casa do meu pai cheira a abóbora. Estamos comendo o jantar e a sala vibra com tagarelice sem sentido. Meu pai e Jasper conversam sobre coisas financeiras e Esme e Alice batem papo sobre os planos dos feriados e eu estou tentando ficar fora de sintonia deles.

"Seremos apenas nós cinco para o Natal deste ano, então eu estava pensando que deveríamos ir até a cabana." Esme diz, um pedaço de brócolis lanceado no final do seu garfo.

"Cara, eu odeio que Rose não possa estar aqui." Alice diz enquanto pega as amoras da sua salada.

"Bem, ela não pode ficar mais tempo fora. E Emmett não está realmente bem para viajar. No entanto, eu acredito firmemente que você precisa dos seus amigos e familiares durante uma crise." Sim, isso me chama a atenção.

"Que crise?" Eu digo e todos os seus olhos estão em mim. Suas faces estão como a de um animal de quatro cabeças transmutando em uníssono de confusão para choque e, finalmente, mortificação.

"O que aconteceu? Alguém me diz. Que porra de crise?" Eu digo através dos dentes cerrados e a sala está girando. Eu esqueço como respirar. Maldito seja, sistema nervoso autônomo, não falhe comigo agora!

"Você não disse a ele?" Alice pergunta e a boca de Esme está se abrindo. Meu pai está silencioso enquanto abaixa seus talheres.

"Nós achamos que é melhor não incomodá-lo agora. Não enquanto ele está se preparando para a faculdade de medicina." Meu pai diz calmamente e ele olha diretamente para mim. "Você não precisa de nenhum estresse adicional. E todos nós sabemos como você pode ser excessivamente dramático".

"Alice?" Eu pergunto freneticamente e seu rosto está estampado com piedade.

"A mãe de Emmett e Bella estava em um acidente de carro. Mês passado. Ela não sobreviveu." Alice diz baixinho e eu estou com falta de ar. A mãe dela está morta. E eu a deixei sozinha.

Enviei a ela ingressos para o show e aquele estúpido cartão do caralho. Oh meu Deus, ela deve pensar que eu sou um idiota completo. Pior do que um imbecil.

E é tudo fodidamente culpa dele.

"Como você pôde não me dizer isso?" Eu rugi enquanto empurro minha cadeira para longe da mesa e fico de pé. As pernas de madeira fazem barulho contra o piso de cerâmica, porcelana e talheres banhados a ouro badalam quando a mesa treme. Eu quero atacá-lo. Eu posso visualizar meu punho colidindo com o seu rosto e eu anseio por isso.

Jasper reconhece a minha raiva e avança entre nós. "Dê uma volta, homem." Ele diz, seu punho segurando na frente da minha camisa enquanto ele me força da sala. Eu irrompo da casa e ando de um lado a outro pelo quintal.

Ela me odeia. Não admira que ela não tenha ligado. Está feito, acabou. Ela nunca me perdoará agora.

Eu posso realmente culpá-la?

Eu fico na varanda até que meus dentes batam juntos. Meu pai sai para fora e eu o ignoro. Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas imbecis, ou o seu raciocínio demente. Ele é fodido. E eu estou farto de ser um peão em seu joguinho.

"Edward, eu gostaria de discutir isso em meu escritório." Ele diz e eu quero fazê-lo congelar suas bolas aqui fora, mas eu não posso mais sentir meus dedos dos pés. Eu o sigo pelas escadas e até seu escritório. Ele senta em sua mesa e faz um gesto para eu tomar um assento, mas eu estou muito tenso para sentar.

"Eu preciso explicar a ela... eu deveria... eu deveria estar lá, agora, com ela. Como você pôde fazer isso? Por que... quero dizer, você realmente me odeia tanto assim?" Eu ando de um lado a outro enquanto divago. Eu não posso segurar por mais tempo. Essa merda já foi longe o bastante.

Ele está calmo e controlado, como sempre. Ele se muda para o seu cofre e gira um código, o clique da trava ecoando no espaço oco.

"Você fracassou." Ele diz enquanto puxa um envelope de papel pardo grosso da cavidade na parede. Então ele sabe sobre a minha disciplina. Ou o teste. Ou ambos. Eu não posso encontrar forças dentro de mim para me importar. É tudo sem sentido agora, de qualquer maneira.

Eu estou diante dele e sinto que estou em um daqueles antigos filmes de faroeste, como se ele fosse sacar uma pistola e acabar comigo. Como em _De Volta para o Futuro. _Eu deveria ter adaptado um colete à prova de balas de uma bandeja. Ou uma porta de ferro de fogão.

O pensamento disso me faz rir e eu não posso evitar o sorriso que quebra no meu rosto.

"Você acha que isso é engraçado?" Ele diz quando puxa a papelada do envelope. "Este é o problema com você, Edward. Você acha que a faculdade é uma grande piada. Você gasta todo o seu tempo fantasiando sobre uma garota, mas você não tem ideia do que está em jogo".

"Por que você está agindo surpreso, pai? Não é como se você não estivesse esperando esse tempo todo. Enfrente isso, seu filho é um fodido." Eu cuspo e ele não está afetado.

"Você sabe o que é isso, filho?" Ele joga para baixo a pilha de papéis.

"Meu relatório de notas?" Eu imagino. "Meu exame toxicológico? Resultados do teste? Registros telefônicos? Eu não sei, de que outras maneiras você tem invadido a minha privacidade?"

"É uma confiança*. Era da sua mãe." Ele se senta em sua mesa, seus dedos escovando sobre o texto.

_*No original, a palavra é "trust", que nós traduzimos como "confiança", é um termo jurídico que não existe em português. Corresponde a nomear um administrador para cuidar dos bens até que o beneficiário (no caso, o Edward) tenha condições para fazê-lo. (Obrigada, KathyVic!)_

"Sim, grande negócio fodido." Eu digo. Eu sempre soube que minha mãe veio de uma família muito rica. Ambos vieram. Se ele está esperando que eu seja surpreendido por cifrões agora, ele é um idiota maior do que eu pensava.

"É bastante de um grande negócio, Edward. Você vê, quando a sua mãe... percebeu... que ela não conseguiria vê-lo tornar-se um homem, ela me pediu..." Meu pai para, sua voz quebrada e difícil.

"O quê? O que ela queria?" Pergunto baixinho e ele folheia cautelosamente através do documento, como se fosse desmoronar em seus dedos.

"Certifique-se que ele pratique piano, ela disse. Não deixe que ele desista." Ele se senta à mesa, com os olhos sempre na impressão.

"Ensine-o a ser um cavalheiro. Certifique-se que ele saiba como tratar uma mulher".

"E faça-o ir para a faculdade. Prometa-me, ela disse, que ele vai terminar. Certifique-se que ele vá todo o caminho." Ele entrega o documento para mim e eu leio.

"O único beneficiário receberá os fundos após a conclusão de um diploma médico." Eu olho para o meu pai e seus olhos estão enevoados. "O que isso significa?"

"Ela sabia o que seria necessário, que isso seria difícil. Que você poderia se distrair." Ele sorri de repente, rindo para si mesmo. "Deveria ser um incentivo, para que você pudesse iniciar a sua própria clínica imediatamente após a conclusão do curso de medicina. Edward, ela me viu lutar. Ela me viu falhar e ela sabia, de alguma forma ela sabia que você teria as mesmas falhas. Eu sei que nós raramente vemos olho a olho, mas nós somos mais parecidos do que você imagina".

Eu bufo, sua comparação mais do que ridícula. "Como você sabe?"

"Nós dois faríamos qualquer coisa por aqueles que amamos." Ele olha para mim conscientemente e eu entendo. Bella. Eu desistiria de tudo se significasse que nós poderíamos ficar juntos, se isso a fizesse me amar o suficiente.

"Quanto?" Eu pergunto.

"O bastante." Ele diz. "Eu não tenho certeza do saldo exato por causa do vencimento dos juros. Mas os fundos não seriam uma preocupação. Você poderia fazer qualquer coisa, ir a qualquer lugar".

Ele faz uma pausa, suas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa enquanto ele olha para mim atentamente. "Você pode comprar a sua própria maldita marina, se você quiser".

Estou em silêncio enquanto suas palavras afundam. O plano solidifica na minha cabeça antes que eu possa sequer entendê-lo completamente, mas uma coisa é absolutamente clara.

A confiança. É a chave para tudo.

E por uma vez, meu pai e eu parecemos concordar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora dá para saber o que estava acontecendo com Edward para que ele não aparecesse no rio... e o que acharam da "bomba" que aconteceu com a mãe da Bella e Emmett? Eu achei Carlisle muito filho da puta por ter escondido isso do Edward, ele não tinha o direito de esconder uma coisa dessas, não é?! E esse "confiança" que a mãe de Edward deixou, hein? Pelo jeito ela não era tão 'boazinha' como ele pensava, já que deixou a vida dele amarrada a essa condição de se formar na faculdade de medicina._

_Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira, se chegar a pelo menos 1510 reviews._

_Ah, por favor, tenham um pouco de paciência. Eu disse que se atingissem a meta eu postaria o próximo capítulo no sábado. E até meia-noite é sábado, portanto, não adianta ficarem reclamando! Eu nem cheguei perto de computador hoje pq minha pressão baixou e eu desmaiei e bati a cabeça e fiquei o dia inteiro passando mal. Tentem entender um pouco que nós não vivemos em função de fanfics e que, às vezes, imprevistos acontecem! E como eu já repeti trocentas vezes, a fic está sim toda traduzida, mas não vivemos 24 horas por dia na frente de um computador. E para aquelas que estão reclamando que a meta está muito alta, estou levando em conta o número de pessoas que tem a fic em seus favoritos, então não acho que seja alta não._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. 12 – Aquela vez em que eu atropelei você

**Capítulo 12 – Aquela vez em que eu atropelei você**

_1994_

_Kurt Cobain é encontrado morto em sua casa em Seattle, WA._

_Forrest Gump é lançado nos cinemas em julho._

_Arquivo X lança sua primeira temporada na Fox._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Quando eu penso nos meus pais, as duas pessoas que deveriam me ensinar a lidar com a vida e o que for atirado em mim, eu sempre tenho dois pontos de vista contrastantes. Meu pai sempre foi um livro aberto. Não há segredos com ele. Ele diz as coisas como elas são e não vê qualquer utilidade em mentir. Meu pai é um realista. É o que faz dele um bom vendedor. Ele é honesto. Ele trata as pessoas igualmente e elas o respeitam por isso.

Minha mãe é o completo oposto. Minha mãe é uma fantasia. Ela vive em um mundo bonito e fácil, com pijamas de seda e edredons fofos. Ela compra um carro novo a cada dois anos, mesmo que ela dirija apenas 15 minutos até o trabalho. Ela tem o seu cabelo e as unhas feitas e ela fala clichês. Seus conselhos são sempre claros e leves e nunca são realmente úteis para usar em qualquer situação. De alguma forma, eles sempre me fazem sentir melhor, mesmo que sejam apenas fantasias.

Eu acho que é justo dizer que eu levava uma vida protegida. Eu sempre fui cuidada, sempre me senti amada. Eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo pensando, observando, julgando por mim mesma como o mundo funciona, por que algumas pessoas recebem oportunidades e outras têm que lutar por tudo o que tem. Enquanto nada é sempre igual, frequentemente é a primeira coisa que pensamos quando coisas ruins acontecem, que isso não é justo.

Minha mãe e seu namorado, Phil, foram mortos em uma colisão frontal voltando para casa de uma viagem de fim de semana para a Califórnia. Eu nem sabia que ela estava de férias. Eles estavam em excesso de velocidade e desviaram para a faixa de trânsito contrária para ultrapassar um caminhão lento. Phil deve ter julgado mal a distância, ou talvez não tenha visto o outro carro indo direto para eles. Minha mãe morreu instantaneamente. Phil viveu um curto período no hospital, mas não sobreviveu à noite. Isso acontece o tempo todo no longo trecho de estrada 15 entre a Califórnia e Las Vegas. Não passa nenhum ano sem que a gente leia sobre alguma pobre família destruída por um acidente fatal, e nós conversamos sobre como o tráfego ficará entupido por horas.

Bem, este ano, é a minha família que está destruída.

Eu estava tão certa que era Edward no telefone naquela noite, tão certa, que eu nem sequer parei para pensar como não fazia sentido que ele ligasse para o escritório tão tarde. Nunca me ocorreu que poderia ser da Ronda Estadual de Estradas da Califórnia procurando pelos parentes de minha mãe.

Eu estava em descrença. Atordoada, na verdade, mas eu simplesmente não acreditava que ela tinha ido embora. Eu nem sequer chorei, porque isso simplesmente não parecia possível. Ela sempre _ia_ _embora,_ você sabe? Eu a via de vez em quando, falava com ela de vez em quando ao telefone. Eu ficava pensando que ela estava no Tropicana e que eu a buscaria na sua hora do almoço. Ela me contaria sobre algum drama no seu trabalho e eu contaria a ela sobre Leah e Seth e Edward e tudo seria simplesmente normal.

Meu irmão e Rose voaram para cá. Nós não tínhamos qualquer outra família. Minha mãe era filha única e meus avós morreram há anos. Fizemos o velório em uma pequena igreja em Las Vegas, embalado com os seus amigos do cassino e os nossos amigos da marina. Eu fiquei com a minha família: papai, Emmett e Rose. Meu pai ficou abraçado comigo o tempo todo, seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros, seu fino corpo resistente e durão ao lado do meu macio. Ele agarrou meu braço, segurando-me como se ele desejasse que ele pudesse segurá-la.

Uma jovem mulher com duas crianças pequenas se aproximou de mim e se apresentou como filha de Phil. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e ela me abraçou com força e me disse que tinha ouvido falar muito sobre mim e que ela sentia muito pela minha perda. Eu não a conhecia. Eu não sabia nada sobre essa mulher. E eu percebi que eu realmente não sabia nada sobre a minha mãe. Todos os amigos dela são estranhos para mim. Ela era uma estranha para mim e isso não me deixava triste, ou melancólica, ou deprimida.

Isso me deixava furiosa.

Não é justo. Por que esta moça consegue chorar pela minha mãe? Por que ela conhece a minha mãe e eu não? Por que eu não conheço esta moça? Quanto tempo ela conseguiu passar com a minha mãe, tempo que eu nunca conseguirei ter agora? Eu não podia nem mesmo ter empatia por esta mulher. Quero dizer, ela tinha perdido o pai dela também e talvez isso me fizesse uma pessoa terrivelmente egoísta, mas eu estava com tanta inveja que eu mal podia respirar.

Eu questionei tudo. Por que minha mãe teve que nos deixar? Por que ela não nos levou para viver com ela, por que ela não exigiu que nós passássemos mais tempo com ela? Se ela realmente nos quisesse, ela teria feito tudo ao seu alcance para nos ter, certo? Comecei a ver o meu relacionamento com a minha mãe da mesma forma que eu olhava para as minhas fotografias, como instantâneas no tempo. Aquela vez em que ela nos deixou nada na piscina do Tropicana. Aquela vez em que usei o seu pijama. Aquela vez em que ela nos levou para ver Star Wars. Aquela vez em que ela me comprou um biquíni. Aquela vez em que ela conheceu Edward. Foi tudo uma fantasia, apenas a boa, nada de sofrimento, um belo cartão postal de férias, e não muito mais. Enquanto eu sofria pela minha mãe, e eu sentia falta dela mais do que eu poderia suportar, fiquei impressionada com o profundo e pacífico apreço pelo meu pai. Tudo o que ele fazia era por nós, pela nossa família. Ele era durão porque ele tinha que ser, porque ele estava criando dois filhos sozinho, e tentando administrar um negócio. Minha mãe nunca se aproximou para enfrentar esta responsabilidade. Ela era uma mãe em tempo parcial. Eu a amava, amava cada momento que passava com ela, mas ela nunca se colocou à disposição por nós. Ela nunca teve que sujar suas mãos.

Eu estava muito calma através de tudo isso. Eu mantive a calma ao longo da investigação, do desfile de visitantes oferecendo suas condolências e da quantidade infinita de cartões e flores. Consegui manter-me controlada até nós termos que ir para a casa dela. Emmett e Rose foram comigo e nós passamos o dia encaixotando as coisas dela. Eu nunca tinha estado dentro daquela sem a minha mãe. Olhamos para os seus álbuns de fotos e vasculhamos suas gavetas. Eu mexi em torno do seu armário de remédios e através da sua maquiagem. Eu inalei cada perfume, experimentei cada batom. Pressionei seu pijama de seda macio no meu rosto e o cheirei, e eu chorei até me sentir mal, trancando-me no banheiro para que meu irmão e Rose não pudessem me ver. Isso não os impediu de saber, é claro, e meu irmão quebrou a porta para chegar a mim. Eu estava tão envergonhada, o batom vermelho dela manchado no meu rosto, meus olhos inchados e catarro derramando do meu nariz, mas eles não disseram nada. Meu irmão mais velho apenas me abraçou enquanto eu murmurava, "Isso não é justo" uma e outra vez. "Eu sei, maninha, eu sei", era tudo o que ele dizia.

Peguei seus álbuns de fotos e seu batom vermelho e seu perfume e seus pijamas de seda e um anel de safira que ela sempre usava e demos o resto das coisas dela para os seus amigos do cassino e para o Goodwill. Ela não tinha um testamento, ou um seguro de vida, mas seu carro estava quitado e Emmett deixou-me ficar com ele, já que o meu VW antigo estava no fim. Era um Beamer*. Acontece que ela era louca pela sua casa, então Emmett decidiu que deveríamos manter a propriedade e alugá-la, em vez de vendê-la. A propriedade, ele a chamou, como se não fosse nada para nós. Não era um lar. Não era um conforto. Era apenas um instantâneo.

_*Apelido de um carro da BMW._

Tudo que eu queria era Edward, mas eu não tinha falado com ele em meses. Eu não podia me fazer mandar mensagem no pager dele quando ele obviamente não podia se incomodar em me ligar de volta. Os Cullen enviaram um cartão e um lindo buquê de lírios brancos e eu me perguntei se ele sabia que minha mãe estava morta, se ele sabia que tipo de inferno eu estava passando. Perguntei-me se talvez ele ligaria, ou viria me ver, mas eu não recebi nada dele.

Rose e Emmett partiram no final da semana e tudo correu diretamente para o inferno. Eu estava trabalhando no escritório porque o trabalho era, pelo menos, uma distração, mas eu não podia fugir da realidade atroz. Eu era uma virgem de 22 anos de idade, ainda morando com o meu pai e apaixonada por uma pessoa que não poderia se importar menos se eu existia. O pior de tudo, eu não tinha aspirações de que qualquer coisa dessas mudasse. Eu tinha esquecido totalmente sobre o meu próprio aniversário, até que recebi um envelope no correio. Eu rapidamente rasguei o papel para descobrir um cartão de aniversário.

Olhei para ele. Tinha um desenho de um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e geléia na parte da frente e do lado de dentro dizia, "Sem você eu sou apenas geleia." Escrito em uma letra bonita em toda a parte inferior do cartão estavam as palavras, "Feliz Aniversário, Bella. Sinto saudades suas. Com amor, seu amigo, Edward." Dentro do envelope havia dois ingressos para o show do Pearl Jam em Las Vegas.

Eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Quero dizer, eu estava enraivecida. Eu não podia sequer pensar racionalmente no que isso significava, eu simplesmente soube naquele momento que eu estava furiosa. Nenhuma desculpa, nenhuma explicação, nada além dos fodidos ingressos do show. Eu não precisava da porra de ingressos do show. Eu precisava do meu amigo. Eu estava farta, farta de toda essa provação de merda! Por que ele sequer se incomodaria?

Eu comecei a jogar coisas. Eu joguei meu grampeador através da janela. Eu rasguei os ingressos do show em pedaços. Corri para fora do escritório e procurei desesperadamente por alguma coisa, algo para quebrar, algo que eu pudesse machucar, alguma coisa para tirar a nuvem violenta desse desastre horrível do qual eu não conseguia me afastar. Corri para casa e mudei para a minha bata branca e minha saia preta que eu comprei para o funeral da minha mãe. Penteei meu cabelo e o deixei solto e cuidadosamente pintei meus lábios de vermelho. Revesti meus cílios com rímel preto e pulverizei-me com perfume floral. Eu estava farta de esperar por ele. Eu estava farta da fantasia. Edward era exatamente como a minha mãe, uma foto instantânea no tempo, um amigo quando era conveniente e eu estava simplesmente farta.

Eu sabia exatamente onde eu queria ir. Há este pequeno bar na cidade onde um monte de gente da época da escola saía. De vez em quando, eles conseguem pessoas de fora da cidade e Cheques de Pagamento. Isso é o que eu precisava, sem cordas, sem anexos. Eu queria coçar minha coceira.

Em uma decisão de última hora, puxei meu cabelo para cima dos meus ombros e o amarrei na nuca. Edward disse que eu tinha ombros agradáveis.

Entrando no bar, eu reconheci algumas pessoas. Peter era o balconista essa noite e eu imediatamente perdi a cabeça no momento em que sentei no banco do bar. Eu tinha Peter na minha aula de Álgebra e ele parecia exatamente o mesmo e, de repente, eu era apenas a pequena Swan novamente.

"Bella? Eu nunca vejo você aqui. Você está... ótima." Ele tropeçou e eu sorri timidamente. Peter costumava dirigir um Pontiac Grand Am*****. "O que você está bebendo, gata?"

_*__Foto do carro__:_ _ motoburg images/ pontiac-grand-am-03. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Tanto faz." Eu disse e ele serviu-me uma bebida e eu nem sabia o que era, mas, no momento em que Jacob apareceu, eu estava completamente bêbada e puxando a minha camisa para mostrar a minha tatuagem para Peter.

Eu nem mesmo sei como isso aconteceu. Em um minuto Jacob estava sentado ao meu lado no bar, e no próximo estávamos dando amassos em seu quarto e suas mãos estavam na minha saia. Eu fui má com ele também. Eu disse a ele que isso não era mais que coisa de uma noite, que eu não queria sair com ele, que eu não o amava, e que eu nunca amaria. Eu disse a ele que não queria falar sobre isso novamente e então ele me disse que me odiava. Ele me chamou de vadia metida e disse que era só sexo, e ele achava que tinha ganhado. Tudo entre nós sempre foi uma competição. Ele nunca quis me vencer, ele queria me superar. Ele achava que finalmente me quebrou e eu ri dele porque eu sabia a verdade. _Você não me quebrou, ele quebrou._ _Eu só estou usando você, idiota._ _Eu estou usando você para me fazer sentir melhor, simplesmente porque eu posso._

Eu nem sequer tive que tirar minha roupa e eu mal podia me lembrar do sexo quando acordei ao lado dele. Eu não senti dor ou sangramento, como a Cosmo disse que eu sentiria. Eu não tinha sequer certeza se isso realmente aconteceu até que vi o preservativo no lixo e eu queria vomitar. Fui embora antes de Jacob acordar. O sol estava apenas começando a aparecer quando eu tropecei os dois quarteirões de volta ao meu carro.

Eu desmoronei no momento em que sentei no banco do motorista, porque eu queria tanto dirigir para longe de lá. Eu queria dirigir para a casa da minha mãe. Eu queria dizer a ela o que aconteceu com Jacob e receber algum conselho clichê banal sobre como aprendemos com os nossos erros ou algo assim, mas ela se foi e eu sentia falta dela. Eu sentia falta da sua capacidade de fazer tudo ser tão simples.

Eu queria dirigir até Seattle e socar Edward na cara e depois beijá-lo e fazer amor com ele e nunca deixá-lo ir. Eu queria dirigir até Washington DC e abraçar meu irmão e deixá-lo me proteger, como ele sempre fazia quando éramos crianças. Fiquei sentada ali no cruzamento pensando em todos os lugares que eu poderia ir. Se eu virasse à esquerda, eu poderia ir embora e nunca mais olhar para trás.

Naquele momento, a luz da gasolina no carro da minha mãe acendeu, um pequeno aviso me dizendo que eu precisava abastecer, mas isso disse muito mais.

Ding! Você não tem nenhum dinheiro para a gasolina.

Ding! Você não vai a lugar algum.

Ding! Você é completamente patética. E meio piranha.

Ding! Vá para casa, Bella.

Eu suspirei e limpei meu rosto com as costas da minha mão antes de dirigir pela estrada rachada e irregular de volta para a minha casa. Para a marina. Para a minha vida.

Deus, como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eu não lembro muito sobre aquela noite e a incerteza de tudo isso me deixou paranóica. Todos os dias desse mês que minha menstruação não descia, eu queria dar um tiro em mim mesma. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão feliz por sangrar em toda a minha vida. No dia em que comecei a ter cólicas, foi a agonia mais maravilhosa do mundo inteiro. Eu jurei que nunca amaldiçoaria a minha menstruação de novo e que, na próxima semana eu iria direto para a clínica na cidade e começaria a tomar pílula. Evitei Jacob a todo custo. Ele não parecia se importar. Ele não ligou, não tentou falar comigo sobre isso. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido, e eu estava mais do que disposta a fingir que não tinha.

Eu não contei a ninguém sobre Jacob, nem mesmo Leah. Eu estava muito envergonhada. Eu estava tão envergonhada que eu mal podia me suportar e Leah não tinha tolerância para estupidez. Eu não contei a ela, mas Leah percebeu que algo estava acontecendo.

"Já não vejo mais Jacob tanto por aqui. Como você conseguiu fazê-lo deixá-la em paz?" Ela compartilhou seus cigarros comigo enquanto estávamos na ponte, o ar de novembro soprando da água. Eu pensei no meu moletom, escondido no meu armário, e eu o queria. Eu _o _queria_,_ e então eu lembrei de como ele não apareceu e eu o odiei tudo de novo. Então eu pensei sobre como eu teria que dizer a ele sobre Jacob e eu me senti mal do estômago com a culpa, embora eu soubesse que não deveria. Eu não devia nada a ele.

"Não sei." Eu disse, incapaz de encontrar os olhos dela e rapidamente ocupando meus lábios, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro. Ela estava muito interessada para o seu próprio bem, ou melhor, para o meu próprio bem. Ela estreitou os olhos e apertou minhas bochechas em sua mão e me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Você transou com ele!" Ela assobiou e soltou meu rosto. Eu cobri meus olhos com o antebraço, minhas lágrimas manchando a minha pele. Eu não queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, porque seria ruim e seria tudo verdade.

"Oh, querida." Leah segurou-me e eu afundei em seu lado. "Deus, eu os odeio, toda aquela família. Eles deviam ser castrados".

"Não, não é culpa dele. Quero dizer, sim, ele é um idiota, mas eu o usei também. Eu disse a ele que não o queria realmente e depois ele me disse que me odiava. Eu estava bêbada".

"Maldição, Bella. Isso é uma merda deprimente".

"Eu sei. Por favor, não me odeie".

"Por que eu odiaria você? Você é estúpida. Você está perdida. Você cometeu um erro, mas quem não cometeu? Oh, Deus, minha primeira vez foi horrível! Eu estava nessa fogueira na enseada e nem sequer estava bêbada. Havia areia em todos os lugares. Foi como ser fodida com uma lixa. Felizmente, durou apenas dois minutos." Leah puxou meu braço para longe do meu rosto.

"Eu me odeio." Eu murmurei e Leah revirou os olhos.

"Olhe, festa da piedade, está acabado. Não há nada que você possa fazer para voltar atrás. Supere isso e siga em frente." Leah disse, um novo cigarro balançando entre os seus lábios. "Além disso, não é a sua primeira experiência que deve ser a melhor, é a sua última".

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber isso." Eu disse. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente superar o fato de que eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu odeio. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente passar por cima do fato de que minha mãe estava morta e eu nunca a veria novamente. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente superar o fato de que eu tinha sido completamente abandonada pelo meu maior amor.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu sei muito bem onde você vai chegar se você continuar a dar desculpas e sentir pena de si mesma. Não significa que não seja verdade." Ela disse baixinho e eu me senti horrível por ser rude.

"Sinto falta da minha mãe. Ela me diria que está tudo bem. Eu estou tão longe de estar bem agora, e é tão estúpido, mas apenas ouvi-la dizer isso quase faz ser verdade." Ela me entregou o cigarro e eu dou uma longa tragada, deixando o calor encher meu peito.

"Bella, você vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem." Leah disse no meu rosto. Seus olhos eram pedras determinadas, e eu não era a única que ela estava tentando convencer.

Ao longo dos próximos meses eu me forço a ficar bem. Eu não reclamo sobre o trabalho, eu me afundo em tirar fotos e encher minha gaveta superior com rolos de filme não revelados. Eu faço pausas para fumar com Leah e eu me forço a congelar. Eu endureço, e coisas que costumavam me incomodar, não incomodam. Eu não fico surpresa quando Jacob traz sua nova namorada, Bree, e mantém a mão na bunda dela o tempo todo, como se ela fosse desaparecer se ele não a tocasse. Eu não estou chateada quando Edward não liga. Eu não choro quando Kurt Cobain é encontrado morto. Eu assisto os Vídeos Caseiros Mais Engraçados da América quando eu quero rir e penso em coisas que eu posso gravar para que eu possa ganhar dez mil dólares. Coisas que costumavam me fazer feliz não me fazem, mas eu não estou mais triste também. O casulo está de volta e eu me sinto vazia e oca, mas é melhor do que a dor. Eu quase o esqueço também, mas quando os meses de verão se aproximam, eu posso sentir-me começando a descongelar. Eu luto, mas é como se todo o meu ser soubesse que ele deveria estar aqui em breve e que é para eu me preparar. Eu odeio esse sentimento, a antecipação, o pavor, a náusea. Oh, Deus, e se ele não aparecer?

Porra, e se ele aparecer?

Quando os Cullen entram na marina no final de junho, estou uma pilha de nervos. É no pôr do sol e eu estou puxando a minha roupa em um dos carrinhos até a lavanderia quando o grande Mercedes preto dirige lentamente na estrada de cascalho na minha frente. Nenhum Volvo. Meu interior esvazia, meu coração afunda direto para as solas dos meus pés. A Mercedes para e o Dr. Cullen abaixa o vidro.

Alice espia sua cabeça para a frente do banco de trás e grita um olá, e então a porta de trás está abrindo e Edward sai no calor da noite. Seus cabelos de fogo estão curtos e parecem mais escuros, mais marrons do que vermelhos, e está limpo e cortado em torno das suas orelhas e pescoço. Seu rosto está limpo, barbeado, e ele está usando uma camisa de botões de manga curta sobre uma regata branca e bermuda cáqui. Ele olha para mim e eu não o reconheço. Faz tanto tempo desde que eu o vi e me pergunto se eu estou diferente, pergunto-me se ele me reconhece. Quero dizer, é claro que ele sabe quem eu sou, mas será que ele me _vê?_ Será que ele vê como eu mudei? Ele pode dizer só de olhar para mim? Ele pode ver o meu coração partido? Ele pode ver o meu espírito quebrado? Ele sabe como tudo está tão diferente agora?

Eu cerro meus dentes quando ele olha para mim com cautela. A Mercedes preta desaparece na estrada de cascalho e Edward fica parado na minha frente.

Eu quero machucá-lo, estou tão lívida. Estou com raiva que ele tenha decidido dar as caras, estou com raiva que ele não me conheça, que eu não o conheço. Estou furiosa por ser tão fácil de ignorar. Os ingressos do show voltam me inundando e minhas mãos estão tremendo no volante.

"Bella." Sua voz oscila. Ele soa igual e eu suavizo, o que me irrita. Maldito seja! Deus amaldiçoe o seu poder sobre mim, Deus amaldiçoe a minha própria alma por ser tão facilmente influenciada por ele, Deus amaldiçoe o seu rosto fodidamente bonito.

Eu o ignoro e bato o pé no acelerador, desviando em torno dele enquanto minhas rodas giram no cascalho. Uma nuvem de poeira explode em torno dos seus pés e ele salta para fora do caminho.

"Bella!" Eu o ouço gritando atrás de mim, mas estou determinada a ficar longe dele. Eu não olho para trás. Eu dirijo tão rápido quanto o estúpido carrinho elétrico pode ir. O cascalho treme debaixo dos meus pneus e eu sinto gosto de sujeira na minha boca enquanto meu coração martela no meu peito.

Estou tão focada em me afastar dele que sou pega de surpresa quando ele pula na frente do carrinho do lado de fora da lavanderia. Eu viro o volante e piso no freio e ele trava, a parte traseira derrapando no cascalho e o derrubando no chão.

"Edward!" Eu grito e tropeço do carrinho. Eu caio no chão, minhas mãos correndo pelo seu rosto, pescoço e peito, meus olhos freneticamente em busca de danos antes de eu perceber que ele está rindo.

"Você fodidamente me atropelou!" Ele engasga e eu zombo em desgosto. Eu o deixo no chão, mas ele agarra meu braço, seus dedos estão na minha pele como uma canção familiar da qual eu esqueci a letra.

"Ooooops." Eu digo sarcasticamente e arranco a minha mão. Eu pego o pesado saco de roupa da parte de trás do carrinho e corro para a sala úmida, e jogo a sacola sobre a mesa. Edward está em meus calcanhares.

"Bella, olha, eu sei que você está chateada comigo." Ele começa e eu giro ao redor e o empurro no peito.

"Não aja como se você soubesse como eu me sinto. Você não sabe nada sobre mim".

"Você não vai nem sequer me dar uma chance para explicar?"

"Você teve um ano inteiro para explicar! Você não quis explicar merda nenhuma. E agora que é conveniente para você, agora você quer conversar? Agora? Eu precisei de você neste ano. Eu precisei do meu melhor amigo. E você desapareceu." Eu grito, minhas mãos voando pelo ar.

"Eu sei. Eu não vou discutir com você".

"Bem, bom." Eu ando até o outro lado da lavanderia, meu coração disparado. Eu paro na frente dele. "Por que não?"

Ele franze a testa, seus lábios suaves e tristes. "Porque você está certa. Oh, Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a sua mãe".

Meu peito está arfando enquanto estou parada diante dele, minhas mãos nos meus quadris, minha testa enrugada. Lágrimas caem dos meus olhos enquanto tento achar o sentido das suas palavras.

"Então você sabia, eles contaram a você." Eu aceno e é como uma outra facada nas minhas costas e eu não deixo essas lágrimas caírem. Ele sabia e me deixou sofrer esse tempo todo sem ele. Babaca!

"Não até mais tarde, após o funeral, após eu ter enviado o seu cartão de aniversário, eu juro. Eu quis voar para cá imediatamente, mas eu tinha aula e eu pensei que, talvez, você não quisesse me ver." Ele diz calmamente. "Além disso, você tem aquele outro cara, Seth, ou o que seja".

"Seth está na Arábia Saudita." Eu resmungo. "E você me descartou completamente no verão passado, então por que incomoda você quais caras eu tenho?"

"Você está certa, você tem permissão de sair com quem você quiser. Não é disso que se trata".

"Do que é então, Edward? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o meu irmão, merda, depois de Vegas, como você pôde simplesmente não aparecer?" É uma viagem de culpa, eu sei, besteira passivo-agressiva. Tudo bem, talvez seja agressivo-agressiva, mas eu quero respostas, maldito seja!

"Eu reprovei uma matéria, ok? Biologia Celular e Molecular de Doenças Humanas." Edward grita de volta para mim, como se esse nome estivesse machucando dentro dele. "Eu tive que fazer uma matéria no verão. É por isso que eu não vim para cá. Eu tive que fazer essa disciplina, Bella, e a sessão de verão seria a única vez em que ela seria oferecida. Eu não tive escolha".

"Você poderia ter me dito." Eu argumento. "Eu teria entendido".

"Eu não contei para ninguém. Eu não queria que meu pai descobrisse. Eu disse a ele que ficaria em casa para estudar para o MCAT e que eu faria um curso extra durante o verão para que eu tivesse uma vantagem sobre a concorrência. Você sabia que o Medical Center, em média, tem mais de quatro mil candidatos? Você sabe quantos eles aceitam? Duzentos. Você sabe quantos desses alunos se foderam em Biologia? Zero. Então, eu estou um semestre inteiro atrasado e minha inscrição deve ser em novembro, mas eu não vou sequer saber se eu consegui entrar na faculdade de medicina até, tipo, abril, ou algo assim, então, basicamente, eu perdi um ano inteiro".

"Bem, isso faz de nós dois." Eu mordo e ele aperta os olhos.

"Você não entende. Meu pai espera muito de mim. Quero dizer, é humilhante quando o nome do seu pai está na porra do livro-texto e você não consegue passar na disciplina".

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema. Então você tem que esperar um ano, quem se importa?"

"Eu estou cansado de esperar para a minha vida começar. Há coisas que eu quero fazer e não posso fazê-las até que isso termine. É incrivelmente frustrante." Ele diz e eu franzo a testa.

"Você ainda deveria ter me dito." Eu digo, cruzando os braços na frente do meu peito.

"Eu sei. Eu fodi tudo e eu estou muito, muito arrependido." Ele diz, forçando cada palavra. "Eu não percebi isso até que fosse tarde demais. Então eu mandei o cartão e você não respondeu e eu sabia que era tarde demais. É tarde demais?"

"Você quebrou meu coração, Edward." Seu rosto desmorona. "Eu não posso-"

"Por favor." Ele sussurra, sua mão estendendo para a minha. Eu dou um passo atrás e ele se desloca para a frente e parece que estamos dançando. "Eu estava errado, ok? Você ganhou, você está certa, o que você quiser, por favor. Só não diga que você não pode. Por favor?"

"Não é boa o suficiente. Sua desculpa. É uma merda." Eu digo, a minha voz vacila e ele ouve.

Suas mãos estão em seu cabelo, e eu sei que ele está machucado por dentro. "Eu sei que agi errado, eu sei que machuquei você e eu me odeio por causa disso. Apenas me diga o que eu preciso fazer. O que eu preciso fazer para consertar isso?" Encontro seus olhos e eles estão desamparados. Abandonados e suplicantes círculos verdes. É como um maldito filme de terror, vendo essa dor em seus olhos. Eu sou o Freddy Krueger e ele é o menino mudo que eu estou matando.

"Você fez uma promessa de dedinho. Você disse que seríamos sempre amigos, não importa o que aconteça." Ele está se inclinando, seu dedinho empurrando em meu coração. "Por favor, Bella, eu preciso que você seja minha amiga. Você não pode deixar de ser minha amiga".

"Você não pode fazer isso, ignorar-me por tantos meses e então simplesmente voltar e esperar que tudo fique bem. Não é como se tudo aqui congelasse quando você vai embora. Você não pode tratar as pessoas assim." Eu olho para baixo para aquele chão para eu não ver as lágrimas em seus olhos suplicantes.

"É tarde demais?" Ele sussurra novamente, seu rosto tão perto do meu e eu quero dizer-lhe que sim. Que é tarde demais. Estou ferida, estou amarga e irritada. Estou dividida entre querer odiá-lo e sentir-me culpada pelo quanto ele está sofrendo com essa coisa da faculdade.

Não deveríamos querer um ao outro. Tudo com o que acabamos são mal-entendidos e sofrimento e dor e isso é realmente tão malditamente frustrante. Eu não sei nem mesmo o que poderíamos ter neste momento, mas tudo que eu quero fazer é abraçar o meu amigo que eu não tenho visto em muito tempo.

"Foda-se, não importa." Ele diz e puxa-me para ele. Agarro sua camisa e enterro meu rosto em seu peito. Seus lábios pressionam no topo da minha cabeça e eu choro de puro alívio. Tudo está uma merda, mas ele está aqui e eu o deixo me segurar. É apenas um abraço, mas eu nunca senti tanto conforto em toda minha vida.

"Está tudo bem, Bella Tudo vai ficar bem." E, por um segundo, eu quase sinto que é verdade.

Exatamente então, Leah entra correndo na lavanderia.

"Oh! Uhm, alguns hóspedes me disseram que uma louca em um carrinho bateu em alguém." Ela diz e Edward dá um passo para longe de mim e eu rapidamente enxugo meus olhos. "Sim, eles estavam certos quanto à parte da louca".

"Ei, Leah." Edward diz e ela olha através dele, seus olhos afiados como adagas.

"Uh-huh." É tudo que ela murmura e cruza seus braços sobre o peito. "Estou tirando uma pausa para fumar, Bella".

"Ok, eu já estou indo." Eu digo enquanto eu apressadamente puxo a roupa suja do saco e empurro em uma das máquinas de lavar e adiciono o sabão. Eu giro o botão e me viro para encontrar Edward me encarando.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto e ele balança a cabeça. "Eu vou fumar um cigarro com Leah. Você quer vir?"

"Então você fuma agora?" Ele pergunta e eu encolho os ombros.

"Não realmente, só com Leah".

"Existe mais alguma coisa que você faça sobre a qual eu não sei?" Ele pergunta e meu estômago afunda. Eu terei que dizer a ele sobre Jacob. Por mais que eu não queira, eu não suporto ter segredos com ele.

"Você desapareceu por muito tempo, Edward".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E então ele diz, bem, é isso que você quer? Um tempo? E eu disse, eu não sei, talvez, e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que estou arrumando minhas coisas para vir para cá e digo a ele para não se incomodar." Alice diz isso do seu lugar ao lado de Leah no banco de trás do Beamer da minha mãe. Nós estamos dirigindo até Laughlin para o Quatro de Julho. Eles fazem um grande show de fogos de artifício a cada ano, bem sobre a água. Eu nunca vi, mas Jacob diz que é incrível.

Eu ainda não tive a chance de contar a Edward sobre Jacob. Nós saímos esta semana, ele me encontra no escritório para almoçar, ou ele trás sorvete da loja e nós conversamos. Ele me deixa falar sobre a minha mãe e ele me diz sobre a faculdade e as provas que ele tem que fazer para se tornar um médico, e eu posso sentir o stress rolando dele. Nós somos amigos, e é confortável e fácil, como vestir um pijama depois de um dia longo e difícil. Mas eu simplesmente não encontrei o momento certo para contar a ele.

Não que eu tenha que dizer alguma coisa a ele. Ele não tem direitos sobre mim. Eu não devo nada a ele.

"Eu não sei, talvez eu esteja sendo exigente demais, mas, vamos lá, eu tenho 24 anos. Eu não deveria ficar esperando que ele decida o que quer. Quero dizer, cague, ou desocupe a moita já." Alice esteve em uma agitação desde que chegou aqui. Aparentemente, ela disse a Jasper que queria um tempo antes de partir. Não um término, apenas um tempo, para que eles possam descobrir o que realmente querem. Pessoalmente, eu acho que Alice quer um anel e é por isso que ela está jogando tudo assim. Ela usa a expressão compromisso a longo prazo mais vezes do que um psiquiatra em uma instituição mental.

"Ele que se foda!" Leah diz. "Não é você, são eles. Homens acham que seus paus murcharão e cairão no momento em que eles se comprometerem com alguém".

Dou uma olhada para Edward sentado ao meu lado. Ele revira os olhos e eu reprimo uma risadinha baixa.

"Nem todos os homens pensam assim." Edward diz e Leah e Alice fazem carrancas combinando. Elas estão unindo seu ódio pelo sexo masculino.

"Cuidado! Elas uniram suas forças para o mal." Eu digo em voz baixa do assento do motorista. "Elas destruirão você".

Edward ri enquanto eu dirijo ao longo da rodovia dois. A música aparece no rádio e eu canto junto, bagunçando as letras e esperando que ninguém perceba.

"Ei, Bella, quem canta essa música?" Edward me pergunta e eu olho para ele, confusa, porque eu tenho certeza que ele sabe.

"Radiohead." Eu digo a ele.

"Bem, vamos mantê-la assim." Ele está lutando com um sorriso e eu bato nele com as costas da minha mão.

"Eles escreveram essa canção sobre você, você sabe." Eu sorrio.

"Tanto faz." Edward zomba, desanimado.

"Ela fez um ponto válido." Alice brinca sarcasticamente do banco de trás e Edward dá a ela um olhar feio.

O sol começa a afundar sob as colinas que brilham como topázio e o céu inflama. Puxo meus óculos de sol do console central e os coloco para aliviar meus olhos.

De repente, Edward desce a janela e coloca sua cabeça toda para fora exatamente quando um cheiro horrível de carne podre vem do banco traseiro.

"Jesus!" Ele geme e eu rolo para baixo a minha janela também, ofegando por ar fresco.

"Oh Deus, está na minha boca." Eu gaguejo.

"Fui eu." Alice diz com orgulho. "E eu não me importo. Só mais uma coisa que eu não posso fazer quando estou com Jasper".

"Tudo bem, agora você está cruzando a linha." Leah diz e eu não posso evitar, eu dou risada incontrolavelmente até as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Olho para Edward, e ele está me olhando rir, seus olhos suaves enrugados nos cantos e me sinto melhor do que me senti em todo o ano.

Eu saio da estrada e dirijo pela rua alinhada com cassinos. Eu entro no estacionamento do Pioneer, o cassino com o melhor ponto para ver os fogos de artifício. Ele também tem margaritas aquário***** e uma pequena sorveteria no saguão, porque nada diz Deus Abençoe a América como um copo do tamanho da sua cabeça cheio de margarita de morango.

_*Margaritas aquário: bebida servida em grandes taças, que lembram um aquário. Foto:_ _ www. gastronomicslc wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/ 09/ tres-hombres. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu dirijo em torno do estacionamento, procurando um local mais perto da frente, mas o lugar está lotado. Acabamos estacionando perto do RV e dos barcos, e meus chinelos parecem que vão derreter no asfalto quente. Nós carregamos nossas cadeiras dobráveis e Leah e Alice caminham à frente, entretidas em sua conversa de ódio aos homens.

"Unhas legais." Edward sorri quando pega minha cadeira e a balança sobre o seu ombro. Eu olho para baixo para minhas unhas dos pés pintadas de preto.

"Não olhe para os dedos dos meus pés." Eu resmungo. Ele escova os cabelos soltos do meu pescoço antes de puxar o meu rabo de cavalo, seus dedos pastando minha pele e fazendo todo o meu pescoço arrepiar.

"Por que, porque eles parecem dedos de ET?" Edward diz e eu bufo.

"Eles não parecem com dedos de ET!"

"Eles parecem! Olha como eles são longos!" Ele ri e eu olho para baixo para inspecionar.

"Tanto faz." Eu resmungo. Eu deveria ter usado tênis.

"O que, é isso? Nenhum comentário sarcástico? Nenhum rolar de olhos?" Ele pergunta enquanto caminha ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que estou avoada." Dou de ombros.

"Ah, vamos lá, eu sei que você tem um revirar de olhos em algum lugar aí." Ele agarra meu braço e me gira para encará-lo, seus braços prendendo os meus aos meus lados, as cadeiras penduradas sobre seus ombros quase me batendo no rosto.

"Solte-me, seu tonto!"

"Não, não até que você revire seus olhos para mim".

Tento me soltar, mas ele é muito mais forte do que eu e finalmente paro de me mover.

"Oh, vamos, Bella, olhe profundamente em meus olhos e me dê o que eu quero." Edward diz em uma voz sensual e através de puro instinto, reviro meus olhos antes que eu possa me parar. Seus lábios curvam em um sorriso malicioso e eles rolam novamente.

"Porra!" Eu digo, fazendo Edward rir e beijar-me na testa antes de me soltar.

"Legal! Duas vezes. Deve ser meu dia de sorte." Ele pisca para mim e eu luto contra a vontade de revirar os olhos pela terceira vez em 30 segundos. Ele joga seu braço ao redor do meu ombro e alcançamos Alice e Leah. O lugar está repleto de pessoas. Famílias, casais e grupos de adolescentes estão todos vestidos de vermelho, branco e azul, simplesmente cheios de patriotismo. Um casal de crianças passa correndo por nós, atirando um no outro com pistolas de água e o spray parece o céu nos meus tornozelos.

Nós percorremos a massa de pessoas até encontrarmos um lugar na grama ao lado do River Walk*****, o trecho de quase cinco quilômetros da passarela que corre ao longo do rio. Nós nos esprememos entre uma grande família e um grupo de adolescentes atormentados. Os adolescentes estão cobertos da cabeça aos pés de preto, meias rasgadas e grandes botas pesadas, e eu estou um pouco preocupada de que um deles possa desmaiar de exaustão no calor. Leah fica dando olhares horríveis para eles.

_*River Walk: o trecho ao lado do rio. Foto: media-cdn. tripadvisor media/ photo-s/ 01/ 77/ 51/ a7/ river-walk-behind-the. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Ei!" Alice grita quando uma mulher com óculos de sol brilhantes em forma de estrelas passa por nós carregando uma taça gigantesca cheia de lama vermelha. "O que é isso e por que eu não tenho um?"

"É uma margarita aquário." Eu digo e Alice observa a mulher atentamente.

"Eu quero. Eu preciso!" Ela engasga e pega a minha mão.

"Ok." Eu rio e todos nós caminhamos no meio da multidão para nos juntar à fila mais longa que eu já vi no bar dentro do cassino. Edward fica em pé atrás de mim e puxa o colarinho da minha camisa para baixo, praticamente me sufocando no processo.

"Eu disse a você." Alice diz.

"Disse o quê a você?" Eu giro ao redor para olhar para eles e ele sorri timidamente.

"Ela me contou sobre as tatuagens. Ela disse que você nem sequer chorou".

"Eu não chorei." Eu digo com orgulho e giro minha cabeça de volta.

"É exatamente da mesma cor dos penhascos na Austrália." Ele diz enquanto olha para baixo nas costas da minha camisa de novo e eu sinto meu rosto corar. Os penhascos. Sim, certo.

Finalmente chegamos à frente da fila e pedimos três bebidas gigantes. Já está bastante escuro, mas a área é iluminada com o brilho dos cassinos e postes ao longo da River Walk. Estamos caminhando de volta para as cadeiras quando ouço um som grotesco atrás de mim.

"Bem, olha quem decidiu nos agraciar com a sua presença. Pensei que você fosse bacana demais para vir aqui, universitário".

Eu continuo andando, mas Edward se vira. Os lábios de Jacob estão puxados em um sorriso desagradável e eu luto contra o impulso de correr e me esconder no meu carro pelo resto da noite. Ele está com Sam, que parece incrivelmente desconfortável, especialmente porque o olhar assassino de Leah parece com um feitiço vodu, ou algo assim.

"Jacob, bom te ver, cara." Edward, sendo o mais maduro dos dois, oferece sua mão. Jacob olha para ela e depois para mim, antes de finalmente sorrir para si mesmo.

"Ela não contou a você ainda." Ele diz e eu quero matá-lo enquanto estou contemplando o quão ruim a prisão seria enquanto Edward me olha confuso.

Leah vem em meu socorro.

"Oi, Sam." Ela diz e todos nós viramos nossas cabeças em um choque completo. Sam parece que poderia vomitar, como um cachorrinho assustado que não tem certeza se está sendo repreendido.

"Leah." Ele acena. "Você parece bem".

Os olhos dela estreitam. "Você ainda parece um babaca completo." Ela diz e Alice começa a rir no meio da sua bebida.

"Não mudei nada então." Sam diz com uma piscadela e Leah está presa em seu olhar. Oh, que filho da puta!

Exatamente então, Bree e Emily nos encontram na multidão. Elas estão balançando Claire entre elas e vejo a mudança no rosto de Leah quando ela vê sua prima.

Leah apenas fica lá parada, sua margarita enorme em suas mãos enquanto Emily anda diretamente até ela e lhe dá um abraço. Um pequeno respingo de margarita espirra sobre o concreto. Antes que qualquer um possa dizer qualquer outra coisa, elas estão caminhando para longe, a pequena menina de cabelos escuros se virando e nos observando com curiosidade sobre o seu ombro.

Leah fica pasma enquanto nós caminhamos de volta para nossas cadeiras. Ela engole sua bebida e para apenas para combater o congelamento do seu cérebro. Edward está em silêncio em sua cadeira ao meu lado. Ele não bebe da sua grande tigela, e a lama com gelo está se tornando uma sopa morna, então é rapidamente confiscado por Alice e Leah. Elas estão muito bêbadas neste momento. Alice continua latindo para os casais que estão se agarrando no River Walk.

"Oh, consigam um quarto! Isso é simplesmente indecente." Ela grita para esses dois adolescentes de 15 anos de mãos dadas.

"Olhe aqueles esquisitos ao nosso lado. Você acha que eles estão criando um campo magnético na Terra com todos esses metais em seus rostos?" Leah diz alto e um cara grande e musculoso com um colar cravado de tachinhas vira para olhar para nós.

"Qual é o problema?" Pergunto a Edward, embora eu tenha certeza que eu sei o que está em sua mente.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça, seu joelho saltando para cima e para baixo na cadeira e eu não posso ficar sentada nessa confusão por mais tempo.

"Eu preciso de um sorvete." Eu levanto e Edward instantaneamente fica ao meu lado.

"Eu também." Ele diz secamente e eu sei que ele me perguntará sobre Jacob. Tomo algumas respirações profundas e ando até a pequena loja de sorvetes dentro do cassino. A mão de Edward suavemente desliza ao longo da parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto ele me guia por entre a multidão. Não passamos nem pela porta antes que ele murmure em meu ouvido.

"Do que ele estava falando, Bella? O que você não me contou?"

Eu sinto que estou me preparando para uma batalha, ou algo assim, e não é nem mesmo grande coisa. Ele dormiu com muitas garotas. Eu não devo nada a ele e ele não tem o direito de ficar com raiva. Certo?

Eu não fiz nada de errado. Certo?

Ele não verá isso dessa maneira. Mesmo que ele devesse.

Merda, talvez ele fique completamente bem sobre isso. Ele pode nem se importar.

E isso seria um outro mundo inteiro de mágoa.

"Bella, do que ele estava falando?" Edward persiste e eu não quero dizer isso na frente de todos na sorveteria, então eu saio da fila. Ele me segue e eu agarro sua mão e o puxo em um corredor próximo ao banheiro, onde não está tão lotado e tem um pouco de silêncio.

"Olha, eu fiquei uma bagunça quando você não apareceu no último verão. Toda essa merda foi se acumulando e depois minha mãe morreu e você enviou aqueles fodidos ingressos do show. Eu os rasguei, você sabe. Eu estava tão zangada com você".

"É isso? Você rasgou os ingressos para o show?" Edward interrompe e eu balanço a cabeça.

"Só, deixe-me falar por um segundo, ok?" Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. "Eu fui a um bar. Eu estava procurando por... sexo, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu não tomei essa decisão conscientemente, ou talvez eu tenha tomado. Não me lembro, mas tudo que eu sei é que eu odiava você e eu queria... alguma coisa".

Eu engulo. Eu não posso dizer isso, isso me enoja só de pensar, mas Edward espera pelas palavras.

"Jacob apareceu." Edward fecha os olhos, seus dedos apertando suas têmporas e esfregando as linhas profundas em sua testa. Ele sabe. Ele é um cara inteligente. Tenho certeza que ele entendeu. "Eu já estava completamente bêbada".

"Apenas diga isso, Bella. Apenas diga as fodidas palavras." Edward rosna e sua raiva me irrita. Ele não tem direito de ficar chateado comigo. Eu não fiz nada que ele não tenha feito.

"Foi apenas uma vez. Não significou nada. Eu estava apenas satisfazendo uma coceira." Eu atiro para ele e seus olhos voam para os meus e eles estão em chamas.

"Diga. Diga as palavras, Bella. Eu quero ouvir você dizer isso." Edward diz e ele está tentando não gritar. "Você não consegue nem mesmo dizer isso na minha cara. Como você pode dizer que não significa nada quando você não consegue nem mesmo dizer isso na minha cara?"

"Tudo bem! Eu fodi com ele, ok?" Eu grito com amargura e Edward assusta. "Eu estava bêbada e triste sobre a minha mãe e desapontada porque você me descartou e eu fodi com ele. É isso que você quer ouvir?"

"Por que ele? Você poderia ter quem você quisesse, Bella. Por que Jacob Black?" Ele praticamente sussurra isso.

"Eu não posso ter _quem eu quiser._ Você não me quis, lembra? Você disse não para mim. Eu queria tanto você e você disse não." Ele puxa seu cabelo antes de deslizar pela parede para sentar no chão acarpetado. Um garoto com um chapéu de cowboy anormalmente grande de espuma sai do banheiro masculino. Ele olha entre nós enquanto anda pelo corredor.

Eu suspiro e sento ao lado dele no chão. Eu posso ouvir o boom dos fogos de artifício lá fora, a música patriótica sendo gritada pelos alto-falantes. Perdemos o show novamente. Ele inclina sua cabeça contra o meu ombro.

"Eu não devo nada a você, Edward. Você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. Eu não pertenço a você e eu posso sair, ou dormir com quem eu quiser." Eu digo com orgulho. Eu quero que ele argumente. Eu quero que ele me diga que eu pertenço a ele, que ele não quer que eu namore, ou durma, com mais ninguém. Ele poderia me ter agora. Ele só tem que sussurrar as palavras e eu seria sua, mesmo que fosse por tempo parcial. Mesmo que fosse apenas pelo verão.

Mas ele não diz.

"Eu sei." Ele diz. "Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma razão para ficar chateado. Mas isso não impede de doer".

"Eu sei." Eu digo quando inclino minha cabeça contra a dele e ele traça as linhas da minha palma da mão aberta repousando na minha perna.

"Mas se eu vir aquele filho da puta de novo, eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não, está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem." Eu digo sobre o receptor enquanto eu rapidamente imprimo um monte de cheques.

"Sério? Você o perdoou, simples assim?" Emmett diz e eu franzo a testa. Sim, esfregue isso. Esfregue na minha cara como eu não tenho bolas quando se trata de Edward.

Tudo tem sido meio maravilhoso desde o Quatro de Julho. Edward passa todos os dias comigo. Ele traz seus livros e estuda enquanto eu trabalho e meu pai senta em sua mesa e nos dá olhares de reprovação. Meu pai não diz nada, porém, ele realmente não pode neste momento e acho que ele sabe disso. Todos nós vamos ver _Forrest Gump_ em Boulder City e eu choro quando a mãe dele morre e eu acho que Edward chora também. Ouvimos música e nadamos quando ficamos cansados de ficar sentados o dia todo. Às vezes, Alice vem junto, mas ultimamente ela tem ficado no telefone oito vezes por dia falando com Jasper. Ela tem sido uma bagunça deprimida no último par de semanas e se junta a mim às vezes quando eu tiro a minha pausa para fumar com Leah. Edward nunca vem junto. Ele não aprova.

Leah não aprova também. Edward. Ela acha que eu sou uma idiota e que eu preciso exigir um compromisso, ou algo dele, mas eu sei que isso simplesmente não é realista. Ter expectativas prepara você para a decepção. Se eu não esperar nada, Edward não pode me decepcionar. Se ele quer subir na minha janela e dormir ao meu lado, eu o deixo. Se ele quiser me beijar e me tocar um pouco, eu o deixo fazer isso também, e é como se tivéssemos 15 anos novamente. Ele está mais hesitante em prosseguir com uma relação física do que eu, e eu acho que é por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, mas eu aceito o que ele está disposto a dar.

Estamos no meu quarto e estou dizendo a ele sobre a minha mãe, como ela estava sempre à procura de algo melhor, como ela nunca foi feliz com o que ela tinha, quando o entendimento bate no meu rosto como uma tonelada de tijolos. Eu faço isso. Não da mesma maneira, mas eu passo meus dias esperando pelo amanhã. Naquele momento, eu tomo uma decisão. Eu preciso viver o hoje, o agora. Tudo o que temos é este curto espaço de tempo juntos e eu não vou mais me segurar. Eu não quero gastá-lo com raiva de Edward, ou o fazendo sofrer, porque isso só me faz sofrer e eu não quero mais isso. Eu só quero me sentir bem por um tempo e Edward me faz sentir bem.

"Bem, não é como se ele pudesse evitar isso, ele-" Eu me paro porque tenho certeza que Edward não quer que todos saibam que ele reprovou.

"Ele o quê?" Emmett pergunta e eu suspiro.

"Ele teve que se matricular em uma matéria extra. Só era oferecida durante o verão." Eu murmuro. Não é realmente uma mentira.

"Ele deveria ter ligado para você." Emmett diz consciente e eu suspiro. "Ele poderia ter ligado depois do que aconteceu com a mamãe, pelo menos".

"Eu sei, Emmett." Eu digo através dos dentes cerrados e Emmett fica quieto por alguns minutos.

"Olha, maninha, eu só estou tentando ajudar." Ele diz.

"Ajudaria se você viesse para casa. Faz quase um ano. Você pode vir para casa pelo menos no meu aniversário? Por favor? Para o meu aniversário?" Eu pergunto baixinho.

"Acho que podemos ver isso." Emmett diz e eu suspiro.

"Obrigada, Emmett".

"Ei! Eu estive querendo perguntar a você. Você já assistiu aquela série, Arquivo X? Bella, é um programa inteiro baseado em abduções alienígenas. Fodidamente me assusta!" Emmett diz e eu rio, exatamente quando Jacob entra no escritório.

"Emmett, espere." Eu digo e sem palavras entrego-lhe o cheque. Ele me dá uma saudação e anda para fora da porta de tela e, um minuto depois, Edward entra, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

"Há algo que você possa fazer para demiti-lo?" Edward pergunta, apontando para fora da porta até Jacob, eu assumo.

"Acredite em mim, eu tentei." Eu resmungo.

"O que aconteceu?" Emmett pergunta pelo telefone.

"Oh, nada-" Eu digo para o receptor. Edward inclina-se contra a minha mesa, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as minhas. Ele pega um bloco de post-its e um pincel preto. "Hum, eu não vi essa série, parece interessante".

"E é! Cara! É como se esses escritores estivessem roubando os pensamentos do meu cérebro." Edward rabisca em um dos post-its e eu enrugo meu nariz com o cheiro do marcador químico. Ele pressiona a nota na minha camisa e eu a tiro do meu ombro.

_Você e eu, barco, agora._

"No final da temporada, eles encontraram evidências de que o governo está fazendo experiências com DNA alienígena." Emmett diz e Edward continua apontando para a porta, acenando com a cabeça e movendo as sobrancelhas e quase me fazendo rir.

"Uau, isso é exatamente como aquela teoria que você teve na oitava série." Eu digo e Edward rabisca outro post-it. Desta vez, ele o cola na minha bochecha e eu o arranco do meu rosto. Há uma imagem de duas figuras de palitos com grandes sorrisos em uma desculpa patética para um barco em uma réplica grosseiramente desenhada da minha tatuagem.

"Isso são peitos?" Eu rio e Edward dá de ombros e desenha outra imagem.

"Do que você está falando?" Emmett pergunta.

"Nada, Edward está desenhando." Eu digo e ele cola outro post-it na minha cabeça. Desta vez, a figura palito com seios é estonteante ao lado da figura palito muito maior e com bíceps enormes. Reviro meus olhos e amasso o papel em uma bola e o jogo para ele. Ele desenha no meu braço com a caneta e eu rapidamente uso meu pé para afastá-lo. Ele faz uma marca na minha perna nua em vez disso, uma linha preta grossa na minha canela.

"Okay, maninha, vamos sair para jantar. Falarei com você em breve." Emmett diz e eu desligo o telefone. Edward sorri para mim maliciosamente e eu franzo a testa, desejando retaliação.

"Idiota!" Eu digo e esfrego na linha preta, mas não adianta. Sua marca é permanente.

"Venha, vamos para um passeio de barco." Ele diz, tampando o marcador e o colocando de volta na minha mesa. Ele agarra meu braço e me puxa da cadeira e eu não resisto. É agosto e Edward estará indo embora em breve.

Ele enlaça seus dedos com os meus enquanto caminhamos pela calçada até as docas, e o sol aquece o meu corpo. Edward se curva para baixo e beija meu ombro, seus lábios pressionando na pele quente e eu olho para ele e sorrio. Ele é simplesmente tão bom e eu sei que ele irá embora em breve, mas eu não consigo me sentir triste.

Chegamos à ponte e Jacob está trabalhando na doca, e eu instantaneamente fico rígida. Eu evito seus olhos à medida que passamos por ele e nós quase conseguimos fazer isso sem uma briga, quando Jacob tem que abrir a porra da sua boca grande.

"Ah, que bonitinho, vocês brincam de casinha?" Jacob zomba. "Ei, Bella, ligue-me quando ele for trabalhar. Eu serei o seu leiteiro".

Edward solta minha mão e se vira, indo em direção a Jacob e, por uma fração de segundo, eu vejo o medo no rosto de Jacob.

"Não fale com ela, não olhe para ela, você simplesmente fica fodidamente longe dela!" Edward urra e eu estou chocada com o seu tom. Jacob parece divertido.

"O que te incomoda mais, Cheque de Pagamento? O fato de que você está sendo o segundo, ou que não importa quantas vezes você transe com ela, eu sempre serei o primeiro dela?"

Eu não posso respirar e estou tão irada, sua afirmação é como um tapa na minha cara. Não há sequer palavras para descrever o quanto eu odeio Jacob agora, mas eu me odeio ainda mais, porque é verdade. Receio que este seja um daqueles erros que nunca me deixarão.

"Você nunca será nada para ela." Edward cospe e se vira para ir embora.

"Ela era apertada também." Jacob diz e eu ofego com a sua vulgaridade.

"Filho da puta." Edward rosna e eu observo quando seu punho colide com o nariz grande e feio de Jacob. A cabeça de Jacob sacode para trás e seus joelhos fraquejam para o chão. Edward balança sua mão e inspeciona seus dedos. Ele a abre e fecha enquanto caminha em minha direção e eu olho para Jacob segurando seu nariz no chão. Ele está sangrando e tropeça em seus pés, enxugando seu rosto com a camisa antes de cuspir o sangue da sua boca.

"Você está bem?" Edward me pergunta e eu estou atordoada.

"Sim, é claro que eu estou bem. Você está bem? Oh meu Deus, você bateu nele." Eu digo e ele me puxa para o barco dos Cullen.

"Sim." Ele ri.

"Como está a sua mão?" Pergunto quando subimos no barco e ele vai direto para a caixa de gelo no banco de trás. Ainda está cheia de gelo derretido até a metade, da sua excursão na água mais cedo. Ele enfia a mão na água fria e suspira.

"Dói como uma puta." Ele estremece e eu dou risada.

"Aqui, deixe-me ver isso." Eu digo e ele morde os lábios e balança a cabeça.

"Vamos lá, seu bebezão, eu serei gentil, eu prometo".

Ele puxa a mão para fora da água e eu pego uma toalha e gentilmente enxugo sua mão. Oh, como eu amo esses dedos. Seus nós dos dedos estão sangrando e machucados, o ferimento rosa e descascando e eu olho para cima para encontrar seus brilhantes olhos verdes olhando para os meus.

"Você pode mexer seus dedos?" Eu pergunto e o canto da sua boca levanta em um sorriso. "O quê? Estou tentando ser carinhosa e essas merdas!"

Ele ri e eu o beijo em seus lábios porque eu não posso acreditar que ele deu um soco em Jacob e, enquanto eu tenho certeza que foi em parte para ele se sentir melhor, isso me fez sentir melhor também.

"Você não tinha que bater nele, você sabe." Eu digo, ainda segurando sua mão machucada na minha.

"Ei, eventualmente, alguém faria isso. Aquele babaca não sabe quando fechar sua boca." Edward encolhe os ombros. "Eu meio que estou feliz por ter sido eu".

"Para que conste, eu poderia ter dado um soco nele também, mas eu estava congelada em estado de choque." Eu digo indignada e Edward empurra o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha com a mão boa, seu dedo ficando na minha bochecha quando ele sorri.

"Eu sei." Edward olha para a sua mão. "Então, eu estava pensando. Eu trouxe um presente para o seu aniversário. Mas eu realmente só queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo sobre o último verão. Então, eu estou dando a você um mulligan, em vez disso".

"Um mulligan?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Sim, como no golfe, quando você acerta uma tacada ruim e você pode tentar novamente. Fazer mais uma vez." Ele explica.

"Mais uma vez? Eu não entendo." Eu digo e ele morde seus lábios.

"Eu sei que deixei você triste e eu quero consertar isso para você. Você tem um 'mais uma vez' da sua escolha. Você quer refazer a noite do seu baile, podemos ir a um baile. Você quer refazer o nosso primeiro beijo, eu farei isso acontecer. Você quer refazer Vegas, podemos fazer isso também." Ele diz calmamente, e eu coro quando penso naquela noite. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bella. Em cada memória que você tem de mim, eu quero que você olhe para trás e fique feliz".

"Eu estou feliz agora." Eu digo.

"Você está?" Ele pergunta, cético.

"Estou mais feliz." Eu admito. "E fica mais fácil a cada dia. Fica mais fácil sentir falta da minha mãe. Fica mais fácil aceitar que a marina é a minha vida agora. Fica mais fácil baixar minhas paredes de vez em quando".

"Fica mais fácil dizer adeus?" Ele pergunta e meus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

"Não. Isso nunca será fácil." Eu suspiro e ele balança a cabeça em concordância.

"Então, o que acontece agora?" Ele pergunta e eu encolho os ombros.

"Eu não sei. Você tem muita coisa acontecendo este ano, então, por que nós simplesmente não nos reencontramos aqui no próximo verão e veremos onde estamos." Eu digo. É o único jeito que faz sentido. "No mínimo, seremos amigos".

"E eu ainda devo a você um 'mais uma vez'." Ele diz e eu sorrio. Eu beijo seus dedos inchados suavemente e ele envolve seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, meu rosto pressionado em sua pele e eu cerro meus olhos fechados enquanto ele me aperta bem forte.

"Um encontro então".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm, ok, depois desse capítulo talvez muita gente queira matar a Bella... e o Jacob no processo... e o que acharam desse novo passo no relacionamento de Bella e Edward?_

_Ah, tivemos alguns esclarecimentos, uma leitora, **KathyVic**, explicou que o termo que eu traduzi no capítulo anterior como "confiança", na verdade é um termo jurídico ("trust"), que "corresponde a nomear um administrador para cuidar dos bens até que o beneficiário (no caso, o Edward) tenha condições para fazê-lo". Já arrumamos no capítulo anterior com essa explicação, mas continuaremos usando "confiança", ok?! Obrigada, KathyVic!_

_Próximo capítulo na quarta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1605 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Cena extra 4 – Nas palavras de Michael

**Durante o período fora de temporada**

**Cena Extra 4 – Nas palavras de Michael Jordan, "Estou de volta"**

_1994_

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Eles reformarão o Coliseu." Mike me manda um passe girando. Acabou de começar a chover e eu inalo asfalto molhado e borracha. Deus, eu amo esse cheiro.

"Sim, a partir de junho, certo? Sonics jogarão na porra de Tacoma." Eu puxo de volta para um pulo fácil. Cesta. Ainda consigo isso.

"Poderia ser pior. Eles poderiam estar deixando Washington completamente." Mike pega o rebote e manda a bola para mim. "Você quer ir lá para o acampamento de treinamento? Conferir alguns jogos de exibição?"

"Não posso." Deixo a bola rolar pelas pontas dos meus dedos e ela bate no aro. Ela gira algumas vezes e cai dentro. Maldição, eu sou bom.

"Uma lavada. Legal!" Mike pega a bola e dribla para fora no pátio. "Faculdade e outras coisas?"

"Sim." Ênfase pesada no coisas.

"Você tem planos neste verão?"

"Sim".

Eu roubo a bola da sua bunda desatenta. Afasto, atiro. Nada além de rede.

"Eu vou para o rio".

Eu estive calado este ano. Tentando deixar o meu GPA apresentável, estudando para aquele teste abismal. Depois que meu pai contou-me sobre o dinheiro da minha mãe, tudo simplesmente meio que se esclareceu. Como quando você limpa os seus óculos de sol.

Eu conseguia me concentrar.

Eu sei que dinheiro não compra felicidade e toda essa merda, mas, sejamos honestos, isso torna as coisas um inferno de muito mais fáceis. Meu pai está certo. Eu serei capaz de ir a qualquer lugar. E Bella não terá nenhuma desculpa.

"Você tem um discurso planejado?" Mike pergunta.

"Eu não preciso de um discurso. Eu tenho um arsenal de carisma escondido. Ela vai me perdoar." Isso é uma encenação.

"Ela pode dar um soco em você." Ele diz. Isso me faz rir.

"Ela _vai_ me dar um soco. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso." Eu limpo a minha boca na manga da minha camisa.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele dribla. É uma distração.

"Atire".

"Por que se preocupar? Eu não conheço uma garota que valha a pena dez anos de bolas azuis".

"Isso é porque você realmente não _conhece _nenhuma garota." E eu o tenho confuso.

"É como se... você já teve um sonho exatamente antes de acordar? É o melhor sonho do caralho. Você simplesmente se sente leve e quente, como felicidade pura. Você sabe que está sonhando, mas você tenta malditamente o seu melhor para não acordar porque você não quer que ele termine. Você não quer perder aquele sentimento".

Ele fica lá, um olhar bobo em seu rosto.

"Isso é o que essa garota é para mim. Esse sentimento".

"Uau, isso é simplesmente... brega pra caralho, cara!" Ele ri e joga a bola para mim e eu reviro meus olhos. Eu driblo e puxo para trás para um salto limpo.

"Nah, eu entendo." Mike diz quando recupera o rebote. "Ela é o Scottie Pippen***** para o seu MJ".

_*Scottie Pipen: jogador de basquete do Chicago Bulls. A expressão usada por Mike é para dizer que Scottie era tão importante para Michael Jordan, quanto Bella é para Edward._

Merda. Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?

"Ela é exatamente como o meu Scottie Pippen".

O semestre termina e estou exausto, mas vale a pena quando vejo as minhas notas. Meu pai liga para felicitar-me. Eu não tenho que mijar num pote neste semestre. Eu acho que ele não precisa mais disso, agora que ele tem esse incentivo. Ele sabe que eu não vou estragar dessa vez.

Na semana antes de partirmos para o rio, eu começo a ficar nervoso. Eu corto o cabelo e fica muito curto. Faz-me sentir exposto. Nu.

Eu não sei o que vou dizer a ela.

E se ela não falar comigo?

E se ela ainda tiver aquele namorado?

Já pensei em subir em sua janela como normalmente e fingir que está tudo bem. Sempre foi tão fácil pegar de onde paramos. Como se eu nunca partisse.

Ela não vai deixar isso acontecer. Ela vai me colocar no inferno.

Eu vou às compras com Alice para encontrar um presente de aniversário realmente bom para Bella, mas ela não ajuda em nada. Ela está reclamando sobre Jasper novamente. Ele tem esse novo trabalho pomposo e ele não aprecia o que ela faz em torno da casa. Como ela limpa seu mijo do vaso sanitário e seu cabelo dos ralos. Ela não é sua empregada. Blá, blá, blá...

"Há essa garota nova trabalhando no escritório dele. O nome dela é Rio. Rio, Edward! E Jasper me diz que ele acha que é um nome legal para uma garota, e que se ele tiver um filho, ele quer nomeá-la de Rio. E eu estou tipo, você está falando sério? E ele está tipo, sim, você sabe, como a música do Duran Duran? Merda nenhuma, eu digo, e agora ele está todo chateado comigo porque eu o fiz se sentir estúpido, ou o que quer que seja. Ele diz que eu estou sempre o cortando. Você acha que eu sou muito crítica?"

Eu não sei o que dizer. Não importa. Ela não quer uma resposta.

"Você deve comprar uma joia para Bella. Mas não um anel." Ela diz.

"Por que não?"

"Meninos não devem comprar anéis para suas namoradas a menos que isso signifique alguma coisa." Soa como uma ameaça.

"Assunto delicado?" Eu pergunto.

"É como um prêmio de consolação!" Ela defende, suas mãos voando pelo ar. "Que tipo de mente fodida faz isso? _Eu te amo, apenas não enquanto nós dois vivermos_".

"Jasper realmente disse isso?" Eu pergunto.

"Não, mas é o que ele quis dizer." Ela resmunga.

"Que tal uma bolsa para todas as coisas de fotografia dela? Tipo uma bolsa de couro agradável, ou algo assim." Ela sugere e eu suspiro. É impessoal, indiferente.

Não é o suficiente.

"Ou talvez você poderia simplesmente colocar sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda e dizer para a garota que você a ama já." Ela diz enquanto aponta para o Starbucks da esquina. "Você quer tomar um café?"

"O quê? Eu... eu não posso..."

"Você não pode tomar um café?" Ela ri. Ela está fodendo comigo. "Sério, por que você não pode simplesmente dizer a ela?"

"Ela já sabe. Eu te amo simplesmente não corrige magicamente tudo." Eu digo enquanto seguroa a porta de vidro aberta para ela.

"Você ficaria surpreso." Ela diz.

"Eu ficarei surpreso se ela ainda me deixar explicar." Está quente na cafeteria. Abafado. Eu mal posso respirar.

"Não explique. Basta dizer a verdade a ela".

"A verdade?" Eu zombo. "A verdade é humilhante".

"Você meio que merece ser humilhado. Pelo menos um pouco." Ela sorri e eu não posso protestar. "É melhor você levar montes de protetor solar".

"Por que isso?" Eu pergunto. Eu sempre levo montes de protetor solar.

"Já faz quase dois anos desde que você esteve para fora no calor. Tenho a sensação de que você vai se queimar".

Sim, eu também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Eu disse que não quero falar sobre isso, mãe." Alice range os dentes e afofa o travesseiro sob a sua cabeça.

Estamos quase em Reno. O Mercedes é um túmulo. Esme e meu pai tiveram uma grande briga exatamente antes de sairmos, algo sobre este novo estudo que ele assumiu e Jasper fodidamente me socorreu este ano. Alice está emburrada e acho que ela está irritada porque ela esteve enchendo a cara desde que saímos de Seattle. Ela comeu toda a minha Pringles. E eu tenho que mijar.

"Querida, é assim que os relacionamentos funcionam. É um equilíbrio de reparação e flexão. Você vai superar isso. Você e Jasper ficarão bem." Esme pressiona. Ela se vira em seu assento e sorri, quente e apologética. Ela está apenas tentando ajudar, mas os lábios de Alice ondulam e contorcem.

"Uh-huh, entendi, obrigada." Alice descarta e Esme se vira. Ela olha para o lado do rosto de meu pai, mas ele está controlado. Focado. Na estrada. Na estática estridente dos alto-falantes. Em qualquer coisa além de nós.

"Talvez você tenha o serviço de telefone no hotel." Esme diz, tentando tranquilizá-lo. Ou apaziguá-lo. Ela tenta um monte.

"Não importa." Ele atira. "É tarde demais. Tenho certeza que a reunião acabou. Não há nenhum ponto agora".

Suas vozes são baixas, como se não pudéssemos ouvi-los quando eles sussurram. Olho para Alice, mas ela está hipnotizada pela corrida de terra e rocha e sujeira do lado de fora da janela.

"Eu pensei que isso é o que você queria. Ficar longe das suas reuniões e programações. Eu pensei que _esse _era o ponto." Esme atira de volta.

"Você está certa. Não é um problema." Ele é indiferente. Falta afeto.

"Então pare de agir como se _fosse._" Esme silva e ele fica remoendo, como se tivesse 16 anos, ou algo assim. Ninguém o entende.

Passamos a noite em Reno e estamos de volta à estrada cedo. Meu estômago está com nós, diversos cenários correndo pela minha cabeça.

Eu a imagino me batendo no rosto.

Eu imploro isso.

Ela pode gritar comigo.

Espero que ela arranque a minha cabeça.

Porra, e se ela me ignorar?

Eu não posso lidar com essa merda. Não vindo dela.

Nós saímos da rodovia, para aquela porcaria de estrada do pavimento rachado, e meu coração está pulando atrás de minhas costelas.

"Cara, relaxe. Qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?" Alice sussurra ao meu lado. Isso não ajuda.

Nós puxamos para a marina e, fôda-me, lá está ela. O carrinho que ela está dirigindo diminui a velocidade e eu vejo seus olhos arregalarem quando ela vê o carro do meu pai rastrear ao longo da estrada de cascalho. Ela está vestindo uma camiseta regata branca e bermuda xadrez pequena e eu posso ver as tiras do seu biquíni amarrado em volta do seu pescoço. Seu cabelo está amarrado em um coque bagunçado em cima da sua cabeça. Ela cerra seu queixo e seus olhos caem e ela é apenas Bella. Nada mudou, mas tudo é diferente. Ela é diferente e eu odeio isso.

Eu tenho que falar com ela. Agora.

"Pare o carro." Eu digo e meu pai aperta o freio. Ele rola a janela para baixo e eu estou congelado. Não posso me mover. Alice olha para mim com expectativa e, em seguida, revira os olhos. Ela se inclina entre os bancos dianteiros e grita pela janela.

Suficiente. Hora de ser homem.

Eu escancaro a porta e saio e o calor me atinge diretamente no rosto. Seus olhos encontram os meus e, por uma fração de segundo, tudo que eu vejo é alívio. Em seguida, determinação varre e eu posso ver o dilúvio teimoso através dela.

"Bella." Eu digo, mas antes que eu possa proferir outra palavra, ela está dirigindo diretamente por mim. Eu tropeço para sair do seu caminho e ela desaparece em uma nuvem de poeira.

Então eu corro.

Eu traço através do acampamento, esquivando-me entre trailers e sobre rochas. Meus tênis derrapam em todo o cascalho e eu quase escorrego. Chego à lavanderia exatamente quando vejo o carrinho virando a esquina. Ela pisa no freio, mas é tarde demais. Eu jogo meus braços para absorver o golpe, e a próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou no chão.

Ela tentou me atropelar.

Eu não acho que estou machucado, talvez ferido, mas, _ainda assim_.

Ela fodidamente tentou me atropelar.

Antes que eu possa levantar, as mãos dela estão em mim. Em meu peito, meu rosto, meus braços. Ela é tão malditamente boa. Eu não a paro. Ela está chamando meu nome e ajoelhada ao meu lado e ela está preocupada.

Sim, ela ainda me ama.

Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que se estende por todo o meu rosto e eu vejo suas feições transformarem de preocupação para desprezo.

"Você fodidamente me atropelou!" Eu rio.

"Ooooops." Ela diz com veneno.

Isso só me faz rir ainda mais. Eu agarro seu braço, mas ela o liberta. Ela balança o saco do carrinho e irrompe para a lavanderia. Como se eu simplesmente fosse deixá-la ir.

"Bella, olha, eu sei que você está chateada comigo." Eu deixo escapar, mas ela não me deixa terminar.

"Não aja como se você soubesse como eu me sinto. Você não sabe nada sobre mim." Seus punhos estão em meu peito e ela está empurrando. Ela está empurrando forte.

"Você não vai nem sequer me dar uma chance para explicar?"

"Você teve um ano inteiro para explicar! Você não quis explicar merda nenhuma. E agora que é conveniente para você, agora você quer conversar? Agora? Eu precisei de você neste ano. Eu precisei do meu melhor amigo. E você desapareceu".

Cada palavra dos seus lábios dói.

É tudo verdade.

"Eu sei. Eu não vou discutir com você".

"Bem, bom." Ela está andando de um lado a outro e eu quero agarrá-la, segurá-la parada. "Por que não?"

"Porque você está certa. Oh, Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito sobre a sua mãe".

Ela está parada agora. Sua boca escancarada e lágrimas inundando e lá está. O quanto eu a machuco. O quanto eu a deixei para baixo.

Deus, eu sou uma completa merda.

"Então você sabia, eles contaram a você." Ela pisca e imploro àquelas lágrimas para não caírem, mas elas deslizam pelas suas bochechas, de qualquer maneira.

"Não até mais tarde, após o funeral, após eu ter enviado o seu cartão de aniversário, eu juro. Eu quis voar para cá imediatamente, mas eu tinha aula e eu pensei que, talvez, você não quisesse me ver." Eu tento defender, mas é vago. "Além disso, você tem aquele outro cara, Seth, ou o que seja".

Ela olha para mim, confusa. Sim, eu ouvi sobre ele. Você não sabia? Minha irmã tem uma fodida boca grande.

"Seth está na Arábia Saudita. E você me descartou completamente no verão passado, então por que incomoda você quais caras eu tenho?"

"Você está certa, você tem permissão de sair com quem você quiser. Não é disso que se trata".

"Do que é então, Edward? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o meu irmão, merda, depois de Vegas, como você pôde simplesmente não aparecer?"

"Eu reprovei uma matéria, ok? Biologia Celular e Molecular de Doenças Humanas. Eu tive que fazer uma matéria no verão. É por isso que eu não vim para cá. Eu tive que fazer essa disciplina, Bella, e a sessão de verão seria a única vez em que ela seria oferecida. Eu não tive escolha".

"Você poderia ter me dito. Eu teria entendido." Um fato que só faz sentido agora. Compreensão tardia filha da puta, sua maldita vadia.

"Eu não contei para ninguém. Eu não queria que meu pai descobrisse. Eu disse a ele que ficaria em casa para estudar para o MCAT e que eu faria um curso extra durante o verão para que eu tivesse uma vantagem sobre a concorrência. Você sabia que o Medical Center, em média, tem mais de quatro mil candidatos? Você sabe quantos eles aceitam? Duzentos. Você sabe quantos desses alunos se foderam em Biologia? Zero. Então, eu estou um semestre inteiro atrasado e minha inscrição deve ser em novembro, mas eu não vou sequer saber se eu consegui entrar na faculdade de medicina até, tipo, abril, ou algo assim, então, basicamente, eu perdi um ano inteiro".

"Bem, isso faz de nós dois." Ela cospe.

"Você não entende. Meu pai espera muito de mim. Quero dizer, é humilhante quando o nome do seu pai está na porra do livro-texto e você não consegue passar na disciplina".

"Eu não vejo qual é o grande problema. Então você tem que esperar um ano, quem se importa?" Isso é um convite para colocar tudo para fora. Para contar tudo a ela.

Mas, caso você não tenha notado, eu sou uma merda de maricas.

"Eu estou cansado de esperar para a minha vida começar. Há coisas que eu quero fazer e não posso fazê-las até que isso termine. É incrivelmente frustrante".

"Você ainda deveria ter me dito." Ela diz e cruza seus braços.

"Eu sei. Eu fodi tudo e eu estou muito, muito arrependido. Eu não percebi isso até que fosse tarde demais. Então eu mandei o cartão e você não respondeu e eu sabia que era tarde demais." Eu engasgo. Eu não estou acima de implorar. "É tarde demais?"

"Você quebrou meu coração, Edward. Eu não posso-"

"Por favor." Eu sussurro. Eu estendo a mão para ela e ela repele. "Eu estava errado, ok? Você ganhou, você está certa, o que você quiser, por favor. Só não diga que você não pode. Por favor?"

"Não é boa o suficiente. Sua desculpa. É uma merda." Sua cabeça está alta, orgulhosa.

"Eu sei que agi errado, eu sei que machuquei você e eu me odeio por causa disso. Apenas me diga o que eu preciso fazer. O que eu preciso fazer para consertar isso?" Ela não responde. Ou, talvez, ela não saiba. Talvez nada possa consertar isso.

Eu não posso perdê-la.

"Você fez uma promessa de dedinho. Você disse que seríamos sempre amigos, não importa o que aconteça." Eu me inclino, meu dedo pressionado em seu peito. Eu posso sentir a onda de ossos sob a sua regata de algodão empurrando de volta enquanto ela respira. "Por favor, Bella, eu preciso que você seja minha amiga. Você não pode deixar de ser minha amiga".

"Você não pode fazer isso, ignorar-me por tantos meses e então simplesmente voltar e esperar que tudo fique bem. Não é como se tudo aqui congelasse quando você vai embora. Você não pode tratar as pessoas assim".

"É tarde demais?" Eu sussurro e dou um passo para mais perto. Ela me deixa preencher o espaço.

Basta tocá-la, basta segurá-la. Basta estar lá para ela agora.

"Foda-se, não importa." Eu digo e a puxo em meu peito. Ela se agarra à minha camisa e ela soluça e chora. Eu beijo sua testa e ela respira e eu a sinto relaxar contra mim.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ela fuma. Cigarros. Com Leah.

Eu fodidamente odeio cigarros.

Eu odeio que toda vez que eu a abraço, eu sinta o cheiro nos seus cabelos, que costumavam cheirar como shampoo e protetor solar. Ela tem franja também. E pinta suas unhas de pretas. Apenas mais lembranças que eu fodi tudo. Eu sou um estranho olhando em sua vida. A vida para a qual eu estou lutando como o inferno para voltar.

Ela não está tornando isso fácil também. Pelo menos ela está falando comigo. Ontem, ela me deixou dirigir quando pegamos o JetSki até a represa. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e deixou sua cabeça descansar nas minhas costas e foi o melhor dia que eu tive em todo o ano.

Eu a convido para ir para a água para o Quatro de Julho e ela diz que já tem planos com Leah. Eu posso ir junto, se eu quiser. Como se eu fosse apenas um cara de quem ela está com pena.

Eu me forço a ignorar o meu ego ferido.

Bella leva nós quatro para Laughlin e é um hospício. Alice e Leah estão ligadas no quadril, o seu ódio pelo sexo masculino fundindo em uma pequena bola de cinismo.

Bella continua me dando o ombro frio. Ela está tentando agir durona, mas eu vejo isso quando ela acha que eu não estou olhando. Ela me olha. E ela ri das minhas piadas.

Pegamos um lugar no River Walk e logo as garotas querem bebidas, então nos dirigimos para o bar dentro do cassino. Eu fico atrás de Bella e posso ver a dica da sua tatuagem. Alice me disse sobre isso, mas vê-la é estranho. Eu não conheço essa parte dela.

Eu puxo o colarinho da sua camiseta em minha direção e olho para as suas costas. Aí está, um sol acobreado do tamanho do meu punho exatamente entre as suas omoplatas. É linda. Combina com as suas sardas, quase como se tivesse estado lá o tempo todo, uma parte dela só esperando para se mostrar.

E ela não está usando um sutiã.

"Eu disse a você." Alice diz e Bella se vira.

"Disse o quê a você?" Bella pergunta e leva toda a força que eu tenho para não checar seus peitos.

"Ela me contou sobre as tatuagens. Ela disse que você nem sequer chorou." Eu brinco e ela se vira, sua trança balançando em suas costas.

"Eu não chorei." Ela diz e eu olho de novo. Parece a Austrália. Como os penhascos vermelhos. Os penhascos dos quais saltamos quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Os penhascos onde ela levou aquele cara, Seth.

Não pense sobre ela o beijando. Não pense sobre ela o tocando. Não pense sobre ela fodendo com ele.

Oh Deus, e se ela fodeu com ele?

"É exatamente da mesma cor dos penhascos na Austrália".

Rubor borra em toda a sua nuca. Ela está corando. Eu quero tanto beijá-la. Bem ali. Naquela curva onde o seu pescoço desliza em seu ombro.

Bella pede três destas enormes margaritas e elas são horríveis. Como tequila barata e suco de pózinho. Estou prestes a jogá-lo quando ouço uma voz que rivaliza com a vilania da bebida.

"Bem, olha quem decidiu nos agraciar com a sua presença. Pensei que você fosse bacana demais para vir aqui, universitário".

Dou um soco naquele filho da puta bem no meio da sua cara feia.

Não de verdade. Eu ajo como um adulto. Só porque eu não quero brigar na frente das garotas. E o irmão dele está com ele.

"Jacob, bom te ver, cara." Seguro a minha mão estendida e ele a ignora.

"Ela não contou a você ainda." Ele diz. Ela não me contou um monte de coisas. Ela não me contou nada, na verdade, e agora estou coçando de curiosidade. Como a maldita praga, ou algo assim. Exatamente assim, eu estou infectado.

"Oi, Sam." Leah diz de repente e eu juro que há um suspiro coletivo. Eles trocam insultos e Jacob continua sorrindo para mim. Está fazendo o meu olho contorcer.

Caminhamos de volta para as nossas cadeiras e eu não posso tirar aquele imbecil da minha cabeça. O que ela poderia dizer para Jacob Black que ela não pode me dizer? Tem que ser algo ruim se ela não pode me dizer sobre isso. Aqui está ela, bancando a superior e poderosa, colocando-me através do inferno, mas mantendo seus segredos.

"Qual é o problema?" Ela pergunta. Eu não respondo porque ela já sabe a resposta.

"Eu preciso de um sorvete." Ela está fugindo, evitando o seu destino.

Sim, foda-se.

Eu a sigo através do cassino lotado e com cada passo a irritação martela através das solas dos meus pés. Eu me sinto um tolo. Eu deveria ser o seu melhor amigo. Ela conhece todas as coisas constrangedoras e merdas que eu já fiz. Ela sabe exatamente quem eu sou.

Eu não a conheço mais.

E isso me mata.

Eu não quero fazer uma cena. Juro por Deus, eu não quero. Mas todos sabemos que eu não consigo me controlar. Então eu deslizo por trás dela na fila e pergunto-lhe em voz baixa.

"Do que ele estava falando, Bella? O que você não me contou?"

Ela torce os dedos e morde o lábio. Visivelmente desconfortável.

Ela está me ignorando.

Isso me irrita completamente. É meio que uma coisa comigo.

"Bella, do que ele estava falando?" Eu cerro meus dentes. Eu percebo no seu rosto, bem no seu rosto. _Eu estou bem aqui. Você não pode me ignorar. Você não pode esconder isso para sempre._

Ela irrompe para fora e, você aposte a sua bunda, que eu a segui. Eu não vou deixar isso pra lá.

Ela pára em um corredor ao lado dos banheiros e se vira para mim. Ela parece que vai vomitar.

Isso é ruim. Isso é realmente ruim pra caralho.

"Olha, eu fiquei uma bagunça quando você não apareceu no último verão. Toda essa merda foi se acumulando e depois minha mãe morreu e você enviou aqueles fodidos ingressos do show. Eu os rasguei, você sabe. Eu estava tão zangada com você".

"É isso? Você rasgou os ingressos para o show?"

"Só, deixe-me falar por um segundo, ok?" Ela está tremendo. Suas mãos não param de tremer. "Eu fui a um bar. Eu estava procurando por... sexo, eu acho. Quero dizer, eu não tomei essa decisão conscientemente, ou talvez eu tenha tomado. Não me lembro, mas tudo que eu sei é que eu odiava você e eu queria... alguma coisa".

Eu sei o que ela vai dizer. Eu não quero ouvir isso. Eu não quero _saber_.

"Jacob apareceu".

Vermelho. Paredes lavadas em vermelho.

"Eu já estava completamente bêbada".

Desculpas. Malditas desculpas fodidas.

"Apenas diga isso, Bella. Apenas diga as fodidas palavras".

"Foi apenas uma vez. Não significou nada. Eu estava apenas satisfazendo uma coceira." Ela cospe.

"Diga. Diga as palavras, Bella. Eu quero ouvir você dizer isso. Você não consegue nem mesmo dizer isso na minha cara. Como você pode dizer que não significa nada quando você não consegue nem mesmo dizer isso na minha cara?" Eu desafio. Eu a estou empurrando. Eu sei que ela me odeia. Mas eu quero a dor agora. Eu quero que ela me machuque.

E ela não decepciona.

"Tudo bem! Eu fodi com ele, ok? Eu estava bêbada e triste sobre a minha mãe e desapontada porque você me descartou e eu fodi com ele. É isso que você quer ouvir?"

"Por que ele? Você poderia ter quem você quisesse, Bella. Por que Jacob Black?"

"Eu não posso ter _quem eu quiser._ Você não me quis, lembra? Você disse não para mim. Eu queria tanto você e você disse não".

Eu caio contra a parede e deslizo até o chão. Ela senta ao meu lado. Ela não cheira a cigarros hoje. Hoje, ela tem cheiro de Bella.

"Eu não devo nada a você, Edward. Você não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. Eu não pertenço a você e eu posso sair, ou dormir com quem eu quiser." Ela me lembra. Eu não posso discutir com ela.

"Eu sei." Eu murmuro. "Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma razão para ficar chateado. Mas isso não impede de doer".

Eu traço as rugas da palma da sua mão. É áspera e cheia de bolhas e eu quero pressioná-la ao meu rosto. Beijá-la. Respirá-la. E eu não posso.

"Eu sei." Ela inclina contra mim. Eu rolo meu rosto para o seu ombro, minha pele suada na dela.

"Mas se eu vir aquele filho da puta de novo, eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele".

"Não foi assim, Edward. Eu comecei isso. Porque eu podia. Porque eu sou uma pessoa horrível e eu quis machucar alguém." Ela tem meus olhos com os dela. Como a palma da sua mão cheia de bolhas, ela está desgastada, ferida, mas durona. A pessoa mais durona que eu conheço.

"Você não é uma pessoa horrível." Eu respiro fundo e beijo seu nariz. "Confie em mim, eu conheço pessoas horríveis. Você conheceu meu pai?"

Eu compro sorvete para Bella. Morango. Vejo a cor fluir de volta nela enquanto ela arrasta a colher de plástico entre os lábios.

Minha mão desliza em seu cabelo e eu aperto a sua nuca. Eu quero dizer a ela o quanto eu sinto muito, como é tudo culpa minha, como eu desejo que eu pudesse voltar atrás.

Eu queria que tivesse sido eu.

"O quê?" Ela pergunta e as palavras são algodão na minha garganta. Alguma máquina caça-níqueis apita em algum lugar no cassino e há uma criança cutucando seu nariz na mesa ao nosso lado.

Não aqui.

"Posso ter uma mordida?" Eu pergunto e ela revira os olhos. A colher desaparece entre os seus lábios novamente.

"Não." Ela diz. "É meu".

"Vamos, Bella. Deixe-me lamber a sua colher." Eu pisco para ela, porque estou 98% certo de que ela secretamente ama isso.

"Você não tem permissão para lamber a minha colher." Ela diz, mas eu posso ver o sorriso em seu rosto. Ela empilha uma grande colher de sorvete neste momento. Ela a está esfregando. Ela está prestes a colocar a colher na sua boca, mas eu agarro seu pulso e comando a mordida. Eu mantenho o contato, meus dedos pressionados em sua pele, aquela pequena centelha zumbindo no pequeno espaço entre nós.

"Sua colher é deliciosa." Eu digo baixinho. Eletricidade.

"Idiota." Ela respira. Eu rio e pressiono seu pulso aos meus lábios.

Nós encontramos as garotas e Alice parece que esteve chorando. Os olhos de Leah estão fechados, a cabeça entre as mãos, e eu espero a Deus que ela não vomite no carro.

Nós as carregamos para o banco traseiro e, no momento em que chegamos à marina, elas estão mortas para o mundo. Nós deixamos Leah em casa e colocamos Alice na cama e, em seguida, somos apenas nós. Está calmo e mais quente que o inferno e acaba de passar da meia-noite.

"Você quer dar um mergulho?" Eu não quero deixá-la ir ainda.

"Eu acho que só vou dormir um pouco." Ela diz e eu aceno. É justo. Ela se vira em direção à sua casa, suas mãos nos bolsos traseiros, sua trança grossa balançando em suas costas. Mas eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la ir embora.

"Bella!" Eu a chamo e ela pára.

Ela se vira, os lábios franzidos, os olhos sorrindo.

"Você vem, ou o quê?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nós fomos para a coisa do memorial no Seattle Center." Eu digo e ela aperta os olhos para a tela do seu computador. Seu cabelo está amarrado em um nó em cima da sua cabeça e ela está mastigando sua caneta. "Nós vimos o cara do Current Affair. Ele estava tentando entrevistar essas pessoas e nós estávamos apenas, tipo, sério? Ninguém quer ser entrevistado enquanto está na porra de um memorial, sabe?"

"Ei! Olha a língua!" Charlie rosna da sua mesa e eu murmuro um pedido de desculpas. De repente, ele não gosta de linguagem chula.

"Eu vi Pearl Jam no SNL. Eddie Vedder fez um K em sua camisa*****. Exatamente sobre o seu coração. Isso foi muito legal." Bella diz.

_*Eles estão falando sobre a morte de Kurt Cobain._

"Você não tem trabalho a fazer?" Charlie late e Bella me dá um sorriso malicioso antes de se concentrar em sua tela novamente.

Eu tento me concentrar no meu teste de prática, mas Bella continua cruzando e descruzando as pernas. Eu observo seu shorts rastejar para cima das suas coxas bronzeadas, seus dedos casualmente coçando em um ponto em seu joelho.

"Bella, você quer um cigarro?" Leah espreita a cabeça para o escritório e meu rosto azeda.

"Sim, dê-me um segundo. Eu já estarei lá fora." Bella responde e, por dentro, eu protesto. Digo a ela para não ir. Que isso fede, é inútil, está destruindo seus pulmões. Mas não é o meu lugar. Eu não tenho qualquer reclamação sobre ela. Eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer.

Como se eu alguma vez pudesse.

"Você vem?" Ela pergunta. Como se eu alguma vez fosse.

"Nah, eu estou bem." Eu digo. Ela balança a cabeça e sai pela porta. Eu suspiro e Charlie grunhe quando a porta oscila fechada.

Eu olho para cima para Charlie e é estranho como toda a porra. Ele limpa a garganta e se mexe em sua cadeira estridente. Olho de novo para cima e ele está olhando para mim. Merda.

"Você ainda vai para a faculdade?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, senhor." Eu digo porque eu sou um filho da puta educado. E puxar saco nunca machuca ninguém. "Estou me inscrevendo para a faculdade de medicina neste outono".

"Huh." Ele diz e eu não sei como responder.

Respiro fundo e tento me concentrar no meu teste de prática, mas há este zumbido no meu ouvido e Charlie ainda está olhando para mim.

"Você esteve dormindo na minha casa".

Ele vai me matar e enterrar meu corpo no deserto em algum lugar. Como a merda da Máfia.

"Ela passou por um inferno. Você a machuca, eu acabarei com você. Você entende, filho?" Ele folheia a papelada na frente dele e eu aceno.

"O que foi isso?" Ele pergunta e eu limpo minha garganta novamente.

"Sim... sim, senhor. Eu entendo".

"Bom." Ele se levanta e termina uma garrafa de Coca-Cola da sua mesa. Com um lance no lixo, ele está fora da porta.

Nós vamos ver este filme no final da semana e eu estou pensando que é uma comédia, ou algo assim. Acaba sendo tudo triste e essas coisas. A mãe do cara morre e a mão de Bella está na minha. Ela está chorando e eu quase choro também. Isso me irrita. Eu deveria ser capaz de protegê-la e não posso.

Ela nos leva de volta para a marina no BMW da sua mãe e eu a sigo para o seu quarto. Eu tenho dormido muito aqui. E nós temos conversado muito. Às vezes, ela descansará a cabeça no meu braço e parece como antes.

Eu pego sua bola oito mágica e sento em sua cama.

Será que os Bulls ganharão outro campeonato? É a primeira pergunta que vem à minha cabeça.

Provavelmente.

Bella algum dia vai me perdoar?

Desconhecido.

Vou entrar na faculdade de medicina?

Possibilidade não é boa.

Bella puxa o elástico da sua trança e sacode seus cabelos. Ela puxa uma camiseta e shorts da sua gaveta e isso parece rotina. Ela se vira de costas para mim e troca sua blusa e eu tento como o inferno não olhar. Eu falho miseravelmente.

Eu tiro meus tênis e finjo estar fixado em prever o futuro quando ela deita na cama ao meu lado.

"O que você acha que acontece quando morremos?" Ela pergunta e eu olho para ela. Merda. Isso veio do nada. "Quero dizer, além do negócio do corpo inteiro em decomposição. Você acha que há um céu?"

"Eu costumava achar. Eu não sei. Tenho dificuldade em acreditar em algo que não pode ser provado, sabe?"

"Você acredita que nós temos alma, então?" Ela se estende na cama e suas pernas descansam contra o meu braço.

"Eu acredito em energia. Ela não pode ser criada, ou destruída, certo? Tem que ir para algum lugar. Então, e se a sua alma for apenas energia? E quando nossos corpos não conseguem manter mais uma carga, essa energia é transferida para o próximo canal disponível. Como a eletricidade estática".

"Você acabou de igualar a minha alma à eletricidade estática? Uau, encantador, realmente. Você é um mack daddy***** regular".

_*Mack daddy: possui vários sentidos, como "cafetão/alcoviteiro/fodedor/criminoso violento", "uma pessoa, especialmente um homem, que é influente, inteligente, bem sucedido etc"._

"Acredito que o termo que você está procurando é mack daddy e, sim, eu sou um mestre da variedade macking*****." Eu digo e seu rosto cai. Sim, isso não soou certo.

_*Macking: aqui ele quer dizer que é um mestre na variedade de foder._

"Quero dizer, eu costumava ser. Eu não tenho fodido muito ultimamente".

"Oh, sério, por que isso?" Ela puxa um fio do seu cobertor. Coça seu braço. Ela não vai olhar para mim.

"Eu tinha outras coisas em minha mente." Eu digo.

"Faculdade?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim. E outras coisas." Eu brinco de conectar as sardas em sua coxa. Ela está corando e, pela primeira vez em anos, eu quero escrever poesia.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você." Ela diz em sua voz arrogante, tentando me desafiar.

"Um... tudo bem." Eu digo, minha mão sobre o meu coração. "Eu dou minha palavra de parar na terceira".

Ela revira os olhos e puxa o cabelo para trás em um coque. Eu vejo as linhas da sua mandíbula e pescoço e ombros flexionarem e dobrarem e apertarem. Eu não posso negar, sua proclamação dói. Como meus ombros queimados de sol.

"Eu só estou tendo certeza que esteja claro. Só porque eu fiz sexo uma vez não significa que continuarei fazendo isso".

E, exatamente assim, eu quero saber. Cada detalhe.

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, Edward." Ela se levanta para desligar a lâmpada, o clique como o fechamento da conversa. Merda, agora eu me sinto um idiota.

"Sinto muito. Eu só... eu não sei. Eu sou um idiota".

Ela fica quieta antes de se arrastar sob o seu cobertor. Eu não sei o que isso significa, então eu me deito ao dela. Ela não me toca, mas eu posso senti-la.

Está muito escuro no quarto e ela se mexe. Ela deve estar indo dormir, então eu fecho meus olhos e começo a divagar quando ela fala.

"Eu estava bebendo. Pesadamente. Eu queria um pouco de controle de volta, sabe? Eu sabia o que aconteceria se eu saísse daquele bar com ele. Eu realmente não lembro muito disso. Ele ficava tentando me beijar na boca e eu continuava me esquivando dele. Acho que desmaiei no meio disso".

"Você desmaiou?" Eu digo e ela bufa.

"Sim. Foi muito, muito ruim".

O colchão range e eu a sinto virar. Eu estico meu braço, tentando ver o quão longe ela está de mim. Eu sinto isso assim que nossa pele se conecta. Energia.

"Eu fiquei realmente enojada de mim depois, mas está acabado e superado. Pessoas fodem, você sabe?"

"Eu realmente fodi tudo, Bella. Eu fodi tudo bem grande. Eu me odeio por causa disso. Estou tão, tão arrependido." Eu puxo a bainha da sua camiseta. É fina e desgastada e meus dedos pastam a pele do seu estômago.

"Tudo bem, pare com isso!" Ela diz e eu puxo a minha mão.

"Sinto muito-" Eu começo e ela me corta.

"Não isso, seu idiota. O mau humor e a merda de auto-piedade. Eu não serei capaz de ficar com você se você continuar se desculpando. Está feito." Ela se arrasta para mais perto de mim e eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço.

"Você ainda sente falta da sua mãe?" Ela sussurra e deixo minha mão fluir pelas suas costas.

"Eu acho que sinto falta da ideia dela. Sinto falta do que minha vida teria sido com ela. Tudo seria diferente, tudo. Eu não me lembro dela, no entanto. Só o que eu vejo nas fotos".

"Tudo acontece por uma razão, certo?" Suas mãos estão no meu estômago agora, seus dedos torcendo no algodão, seu rosto pressionado contra o meu pescoço.

"Não. Não há nenhum plano. Essa é uma explicação desesperada por algo que nós desesperadamente queremos entender. Mas é realmente simples. Você nasce, você tenta como o inferno sobreviver e então você morre. Exatamente como todos os seres vivos neste planeta".

"Então é isso? Não há nenhum ponto em tudo isso?"

"Claro que não há nenhum ponto".

"Então por que você está indo para a faculdade de medicina? Por que se preocupar?" Ela está rígida, as palmas das suas mãos planas contra o meu peito.

"Eu acho que só quero que a minha viagem inútil seja o mais satisfatória possível. Isso me dará aquelas oportunidades".

Ela está muito quieta e eu acho que ela adormeceu. Eu me arrasto para mais perto e ela deixa seu corpo pressionar contra o meu. Então, ela esfrega seus pés juntos e seu braço se instala ao meu lado.

"Minha mãe nunca estava satisfeita. Ela estava sempre à procura de algo maior, algo mais significativo. Quero dizer, ela tinha a nós, Emmett e eu. E meu pai. Nós não éramos suficientes. Não tenho ideia de quem ela era, sabe? Eu a conhecia por uma semana a cada mês e era tudo um show. Como as imagens da sua mãe. Isso é tudo que sei dela, aqueles... instantes fotográficos no tempo".

"Isso é tudo que você realmente sabe de qualquer um. Mas, às vezes, quando você os coloca juntos, é um inferno de um álbum, você sabe".

"Talvez seja esse o ponto então. Esse álbum?" Ela está respirando no meu pescoço e eu estou começando a ficar duro. Quero dizer, seus fodidos peitos estão pressionados contra o meu braço.

"Talvez." Eu digo e, antes que eu perceba, seus lábios estão nos meus. Eles consomem e eu os deixo. Eu a deixo fazer o que quiser. Porra, isso é bom também. Como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar. Como se eu estivesse seguro. Como se eu estivesse exatamente no lugar certo na hora certa.

Ela lambe meus lábios e eu a deixo entrar. Minhas mãos espalmam em suas costas e diretamente para baixo para os seus malditos shorts minúsculos e eu agarro a sua bunda. Maldição, eu amo a sua bunda.

Sua boca está em toda parte. Queima e congela. Quente e fria, em seguida, ao longo de toda minha mandíbula, o lóbulo da minha orelha, meu pescoço, e então ela está empurrando minha camisa para cima. Seus dedos estão na minha cintura. Isso está ficando muito pesado, muito rápido.

"Whoa, Bella, espere... só... só, espere." Eu digo e ela finge que não pode me ouvir. Ela puxa o cós da minha bermuda e eu agarro sua mão.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não faria sexo comigo?" Eu digo e ela suspira.

"Eu não vou. Eu não disse que não poderíamos fazer outras coisas".

Jesus, eu quero a mão dela nas minhas calças. Em vez disso, ela rola em cima de mim e sua cama range. Ela congela e eu posso sentir sua respiração, seu peito afundando em mim com cada respiração.

"Música." Ela sussurra e desaparece. Um momento depois, uma suave melodia escorre e ela está de volta no meu colo. Ela se inclina para baixo e sua língua está na minha boca novamente. Mas eu estou distraído.

"Isso é... você está ouvindo Phil Collins?"

"Não." Ela diz, indignada. "Isso é Gênesis".

"O que é você, vivendo em um túnel do tempo, ou algo assim?" Eu a ouço bufar.

"O quê? É um clássico." Ela argumenta.

"Clássico não significa bom. Você sabe o que mais é clássico? Perucas empoadas".

"Vamos lá, é um pouco romântico." Ela mexe seus quadris e esfrega sua bunda contra o meu pau. Ela empurra minha camisa para cima e curva seu rosto ao meu ouvido.

"Tire isto." Ela sussurra a eu a deixo puxar a camiseta sobre a minha cabeça. Talvez eu devesse pará-la.

Suas mãos pastam sobre o meu peito para os meus ombros e ela ainda está movendo seus quadris. Talvez eu devesse diminuir o ritmo.

Ela está me beijando novamente e suas mãos estão no meu cabelo e ela puxa. Forte. Sua boca é quente e macia e molhada, como caramelo, ou algo assim, e ela arrasta seus lábios no meu pescoço.

"Coloque suas mãos em mim." Ela diz e minhas mãos correm pelas suas coxas. Eu poderia ter meus dedos dentro dela num piscar de olhos. Se ela me deixasse.

Seus lábios movem para o meu peito e ela está deslizando para baixo, suas coxas nuas contra as minhas pernas. Ela se esfrega na minha coxa, sua língua no meu mamilo e eu posso sentir o calor irradiando. Ela está molhada. Oh Deus, eu tenho que parar.

Talvez eu deva simplesmente calar a boca. Quero dizer, ela é uma garota adulta, certo? Ela pararia se ela quisesse. Certo?

Seus lábios estão no meu estômago agora e seus dedos estão puxando minha bermuda e leva-me um minuto para descobrir o que ela está tentando fazer.

"Espere, não... eu não posso-"

"Oral não é sexo, Cosmo disse isso".

"Eu só, eu não quero-"

"Não, eu entendo." Ela diz. Ela rola para fora de mim e ela está ofendida.

"Não, você não entende. Eu quero isso. Eu quero muito. Eu não mereço isso ainda".

"Isso é ridículo. Você acha que Jacob merecia?"

"Ai." Eu murmuro.

"Desculpe. Não é isso que eu quis dizer".

"Eu sei. Eu só acho que devemos levar o nosso tempo. E eu definitivamente não quero estar pensando em Jacob Black." Eu brinco.

Ela zomba e me dá um empurrão e todas as ofensas são perdoadas. Ela se enrola no meu lado, seus braços envoltos ao redor do meu bíceps, e beija meu ombro.

"Você tem braços bonitos." Ela diz.

"Eles excitam você? Sente essa protuberância?" Eu digo quando o flexiono. "Você gosta disso, não é? Beije-o, Bella. Você sabe que você quer".

"Sim, você matou isso. Eu vou dormir." Ela se vira e eu a envolvo, apertando-a um pouco apertado demais, como indicado pela sua falta de ar.

"Oh, desculpe, os meus enormes bíceps sensuais estão no caminho? Vou tentar controlar. Eu não gostaria de acidentalmente quebrar uma costela, ou algo assim, com meus enormes bíceps sensuais e viris".

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela diz e posso dizer que ela está tentando não rir.

"Boa noite, Bella. Boa noite, bíceps." Ela bufa e meu trabalho aqui está feito.

Na parte da manhã, volto para a minha casa e já está quente lá fora. Esme está no sofá. Parece que ela dormiu lá. Ela olha para mim através dos seus óculos de leitura. Ela parece cansada.

"Edward, bom dia." Ela diz e eu dou um ligeiro aceno. "Você estava com Bella".

Não é uma pergunta. Ela está olhando para mim agora e eu sinto que preciso explicar. Como se eu não fosse um homem totalmente crescido.

"Sim, eu caí no sono." Eu digo e ela não parece convencida. Eu aliso meu cabelo, tentando... porra, eu não sei. Fazer-me mais apresentável.

"Charlie sabe que você está passando a noite no quarto da filha dele?" Ela pergunta calmamente e eu forço uma exalação.

"Você saberia se algum cara estivesse dormindo no quarto da sua filha?" Pergunto inocentemente.

"Bem, eu só acho que seria muito cavalheiresco da sua parte resolver a sua relação com Charlie. É simplesmente desrespeitoso dar a volta sorrateiramente nas casas das pessoas. Especialmente pessoas a quem você pode estar relacionado um dia." Ela pisca para mim e sorri, e meu rosto está quente. Como ela faz isso?

Eu começo a ir para o meu quarto. Estou pensando em colapsar até o meio-dia, pelo menos.

"Edward." Esme diz e volto-me à porta. "Estou muito feliz que você veio para o rio este ano".

"Obrigado." Eu digo sem jeito. "Eu também".

"Eu sei que ele nem sempre mostra, mas significa muito para o seu pai".

"Eu sei." Eu murmuro. Eu me afasto e ela me pára novamente.

"Edward." Ela engasga. "Eu realmente sinto muito, por – simplesmente por tudo. Sinto muito".

Eu engulo em seco. Seus olhos estão mudos. Eu me lembro quando eles brilhavam.

"Eu sei." Minha voz racha e ela volta ao seu livro.

Eu bato na minha cama e durmo pesado. Eu não acordo até Alice irromper no meu quarto.

"Três dias, Edward! Ele não tem estado em casa por três dias. Onde ele poderia estar? E se alguma coisa aconteceu com ele? E se ele estiver com outra pessoa?" Ela está andando de um lado a outro. E gritando. Duas coisas com as quais eu não posso lidar ao ser sacudido de um sono profundo.

"Quem?" Eu pergunto.

"Quem você acha? Jasper!" Esfrego meus olhos e olho para o relógio. É depois das onze.

"Onde estão todos?" Eu pergunto.

"Na água." Ela senta no pé da minha cama. "Estou realmente preocupada com ele".

"Ele provavelmente está trabalhando. Ou talvez ele tenha ido ficar com os pais dele. Você sabe como ele não gosta de ficar sozinho. Desde que assistiu 'A Coisa', ele está com medo do escuro. E de palhaços".

"Eu liguei à meia-noite, então eu sei que ele não está no trabalho." Ela cruza os braços. "E eu já tentei os pais dele".

"Eu achei que isso era o que você queria, ter um verão sem ele?" Eu pergunto. Sua expressão deixa claro que eu estou muito errado.

"Claro que eu não quero ficar sem ele! Eu só quero que ele _pense_ que eu quero ficar sem ele. Então ele sentirá a minha falta. E perceberá que fina captura eu sou. Ele deveria estar em casa ansiando por mim!"

"Você disse isso a ele?" Eu rio e ela faz carranca. Eu não estou levando sua situação a sério.

"Ele tem que descobrir por si mesmo. Ele nunca me apreciará se eu tiver que pedir por isso." Ela diz, como se fosse terrivelmente óbvio e eu fosse um idiota por não saber isso.

"Olha, não há nenhum ponto em se preocupar com isso agora. Apenas... pare de ligar e desligar. Isso é meio assustador." Eu sorrio.

"Você deve saber. No verão passado, Charlie quase mudou o número. Achou que você fosse algum pervertido assustador. Oh, espere..." Ela sorri e eu a cutuco com o meu pé.

"Uau, você é inteligente." Eu provoco. "Você se sente melhor agora? Isso deu à sua auto-estima um pequeno impulso?"

"Sabe, eu me sinto melhor. Obrigada, mano!" Ela sorri e dá um tapinha no meu pé e eu rolo para fora.

"Sim, sim." Eu murmuro e ela salta para fora da cama.

"Você vai para a água hoje?"

"Talvez mais tarde. Eu prometi a Bella um passeio à noite".

"Então, as coisas estão bem com vocês dois?"

"Sim, eu acho." Eu esfrego meus olhos com as palmas das mãos.

"Você acha?"

"Porra, Alice, eu não sei. É fácil, sabe? Estar com ela é como... respirar. Simplesmente acontece. É automático".

"Isso é realmente especial, Edward." Ela diz, seus olhos azuis intensos. "Nem todo mundo tem um amor assim. Não fôda com isso novamente".

Ela não espera por uma resposta, apenas se vira e me deixa com o aviso.

Eu já deveria dizer a Bella que eu a amo. Isso não parece uma má ideia agora. Agora que eu estou aqui com ela. Agora que já estamos nos amassos e transando a seco todas as noites. Agora que eu acho que ela pode me amar também.

Eu deslizo em meus tênis e saio para a varanda e o sol é intenso. Coloco meus óculos escuros e empurro meu cabelo suado dos meus olhos. Ele já precisa ser cortado novamente.

Eu viro para a calçada e vejo Jacob Black indo para o escritório. O que diabos ele precisa no escritório? Não é como se qualquer das outras pessoas da manutenção ficasse pendurada ao redor de lá. Todos eles recebem seus cheques pelo correio.

Ele a está assediando. Eu ando de um lado a outro do lado de fora da porta, tentando decidir se eu deveria interromper. Ou resgatar. Ou assaltar.

Quando estou prestes a abrir a porta, ele sai com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto e me dá um aceno de cabeça. Eu não volto o cumprimento, apenas o encaro quando ele passa.

"Relaxe, eu estava apenas pegando o meu cheque. Ela é toda sua." Ele zomba. Pergunto-me se Charlie me explusaria da marina por bater em um dos seus empregados? Pode valer a pena descobrir.

"Ela sempre foi." Eu replico e seus olhos escurecem. Ele tenta esconder isso, mas eu vejo. Mágoa. Dor. Queimando e quebrado.

Ele a ama. Ele realmente ama. Ele não consegue aceitar que ela não o queira. Que ela quer a mim, em vez disso.

Porque ela me quer. Ela realmente quer.

Eu entro no escritório e Bella está no telefone. Parece que é Emmett, então eu a incomodo até que ela desliga. Eu a arrasto para fora do escritório e ela me permite, mesmo que ela não esteja de folga por mais duas horas. Sim, ela me ama.

Caminhamos até o barco e aquele idiota está trabalhando no banco das docas. Ele está nos encarando e nós estamos de mãos dadas, como se estivéssemos juntos. Eu quero esfregar isso na cara dele. Vê? Ela me quer, não você. Ela me ama.

Então eu pisco para ele e dou-lhe um sorriso. Tenho certeza que pareço arrogante como todos os diabos, mas eu não dou a mínima porque Bella está segurando a minha mão.

Claro, ele não nos deixa apenas passar. Ele diz algo sobre foder Bella quando eu for embora e eu fico irado. Eu nem sequer sei o que estou dizendo, mas estou em seu rosto.

Então ele diz isso.

"Ela era apertada também".

E um monstro é liberado. Eu puxo o braço e dou um soco diretamente na cara dele. Ele vai para o chão e minha mão está latejando e há sangue. Maldito seja, esse filho da puta tem uma cabeça dura.

Chegamos ao barco e eu enfio a mão na caixa de gelo. Acho que quebrei alguma coisa. Minha mão já está inchando e meus dedos estão machucados. Mas isso valeu tanto a pena. Eu queria fazer isso há anos.

"Você pode mexer seus dedos?" Bella pergunta e eu sorrio. Ela está segurando minhas mãos nas dela e está sendo muito gentil sobre isso.

"O quê? Estou tentando ser carinhosa e essas merdas!" Eu rio porque essa é a Bella que eu conheço. Minha Bella.

Ela se inclina e me beija. Ela lambe e chupa meus lábios e língua, e eu quase quero provocá-la sobre bancar a merda da donzela em perigo.

"Você não tinha que bater nele, você sabe." Ela diz, suas mãos segurando a minha.

"Ei, eventualmente, alguém faria isso. Aquele babaca não sabe quando fechar sua boca." Eu encolho os ombros. "Eu meio que estou feliz por ter sido eu".

"Para que conste, eu poderia ter dado um soco nele também, mas eu estava congelada em estado de choque." Ela diz. É estranho ver o conflito dentro dela. Parte dela é a minha melhor amiga esnobe com um belo gancho de direita. E parte é uma mulher doce e gentil. Pergunto-me quais outras partes de Bella existem. Partes que eu não vi ainda.

"Eu sei." Eu empurro o seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Então, eu estava pensando." Eu começo e seus dedos estão fazendo cócegas na minha pele. "Eu trouxe um presente para o seu aniversário. Mas eu realmente só queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo sobre o último verão. Então, eu estou dando a você um mulligan, em vez disso".

"Um mulligan?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, como no golfe, quando você acerta uma tacada ruim e você pode tentar novamente. Fazer mais uma vez".

"Mais uma vez? Eu não entendo." Ela franze a testa e eu tento esclarecer.

"Eu sei que deixei você triste e eu quero consertar isso para você. Você tem um 'mais uma vez' da sua escolha. Você quer refazer a noite do seu baile, podemos ir a um baile. Você quer refazer o nosso primeiro beijo, eu farei isso acontecer. Você quer refazer Vegas, podemos fazer isso também." Eu digo. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bella. Em cada memória que você tem de mim, eu quero que você olhe para trás e fique feliz".

"Eu estou feliz agora." Ela diz. Ela é uma mentirosa ruim.

"Você está?" Eu pergunto.

"Estou mais feliz." Ela admite. "E fica mais fácil a cada dia. Fica mais fácil sentir falta da minha mãe. Fica mais fácil aceitar que a marina é a minha vida agora. Fica mais fácil baixar minhas paredes de vez em quando".

"Fica mais fácil dizer adeus?" Eu pergunto e minha voz quebra, uma fissura na minha bravata.

"Não. Isso nunca será fácil." Ela sussurra. Basta dizer isso. Diga as palavras. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Diga isso, idiota!

"Então, o que acontece agora?" Eu pergunto. Eu não tenho bolas. Eu sou um sem bolas.

"Eu não sei. Você tem muita coisa acontecendo este ano, então, por que nós simplesmente não nos reencontramos aqui no próximo verão e veremos onde estamos." Ela diz. "No mínimo, seremos amigos".

Amigos. Certo. Maldição, isso dói. Como um soco filho da puta diretamente no meu intestino.

"E eu ainda devo a você um 'mais uma vez'." Eu cubro e ela beija meus dedos.

Eu envolvo meu braço em torno dela e a esmago ao meu corpo. Talvez um pouco forte demais porque seus lábios são esmagado contra a minha bochecha e eu mal posso ouvir sua resposta abafada. Mas eu não me importo. Estou partindo em uma semana e será um longo tempo antes de eu conseguir senti-la novamente.

Trezentos e cinco dias, para ser exato.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora sabemos o que Edward pensou quando descobriu a história toda entre Bella e Jacob... nada bom... e parece que o relacionamento deles melhorou um pouco, não é?!_

_Para quem perguntou sobre "Expectations and Other Moving Pieces", sim, a autora postou mais um capítulo essa semana, mas quem traduz a fic é a Nêni e ela estava de férias e viajando e voltou essa semana, então assim que ela se organizar, ela vai postar. Fiquem tranquilas pq logo logo o capítulo virá._

_Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1700 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. 13 – Aquela vez em que você não entrou

**Capítulo 13 – Aquela vez em que você não entrou na faculdade de medicina**

_1995_

_Um caminhão bomba destrói o Edifício Federal de Oklahoma, matando 168 pessoas._

_A bolsa Dow Jones fecha acima de 5.000 pela primeira vez._

_O Smashing Pumpkins lança seu terceiro álbum, Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness._

* * *

_Tradução Mai Turatti_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Bella, você pode colocar o papai na linha também? Temos algumas novidades." Meu irmão diz.

"Pai, pegue o telefone." Sento-me na minha mesa em frente a ele no escritório tipo caverna. É início de maio e já está sufocante lá fora. O escritório está fresco, no entanto, as janelas são cobertas e isoladas para afastar o calor.

"O-i." Meu pai diz, dando-me um olhar questionador. Eu dou de ombros.

"Então, estamos nos mudando para Seattle. Rose recebeu uma oferta de emprego em um escritório de advocacia e ela decidiu aceitar." Emmet diz. Esta é uma ótima notícia! Pelo menos ele estará no mesmo fuso horário e talvez eles venham com os Cullen neste verão.

"Parabéns, Rose! Que emocionante!" Eu digo.

"Obrigada. É realmente uma ótima oportunidade no escritório do Promotor como assistente. Eu me especializarei em crimes sexuais, o que pode ser emocionalmente desgastante, mas acho que posso lidar com isso." Rose acrescenta da outra linha.

"Isto é excelente, querida. Estou muito orgulhoso de você." Meu pai comenta e eu sorrio para ele do outro lado da sala. Ele revira os olhos e seu bigode contrai.

"Por que Seattle?" Papai pergunta.

"Bem, Rose meio que quer estar mais próxima da mãe e da irmã. Precisaremos da ajuda delas." Meu irmão insinua e posso dizer que ele está sorrindo. Posso ouvir isso na voz dele.

"Ajuda com o quê?" Tenho uma leve suspeita sobre o que ele está falando.

"Bem, esta é a outra notícia. Uhm, vamos ter um bebê." Emmet diz e eu grito e pulo no meu assento. Estou tão empolgada por eles que mal posso ficar sentada imóvel.

"Merda, Emmett, você está brincando comigo?" Meu pai sufoca e eu juro que ele tem lágrimas nos olhos. Eu nunca vi meu pai chorar antes, nem mesmo no funeral da minha mãe, e a visão disso faz meu coração inchar. Isso é exatamente o que nós precisávamos, um pouco de felicidade para preencher o vazio deixado pela morte da minha mãe. Eu sei que tem sido difícil para ele também.

"Não." Rose diz e talvez ela esteja chorando também. "Nascerá em novembro".

"Então, quando vocês se mudarão?" Eu pergunto. Eu não os vejo desde o meu aniversário no ano passado. Eles vieram por uma semana, logo depois que os Cullen foram embora. Isso quase diminuiu a dor de ter que dizer adeus para Edward. Ele ligou no meu aniversário e eu liguei para ele no Natal, e depois apenas alguns dias atrás quando o Edifício Federal de Oklahoma foi bombardeado, mas eu tenho sido muito cuidadosa para ter certeza de que isso não seja uma obrigação. Temos um acordo e eu posso lidar com ele simplesmente bem. Leah acha que estou me vendendo barato por não fazê-lo me ligar, mas eu não penso assim. Eu não me sinto rejeitada quando ligo e ele não pode falar. Não fico desapontada quando ele não me liga de volta. Não é esperado e, na ocasião em que isso acontece, é quase uma dádiva. É incrível o quanto os presentes são mais valiosos quando são inesperados.

Eu até tenho saído um par de vezes. Leah decidiu que é a hora de ela começar a ter encontros de novo e ela me arrasta para cada um deles. Ela nos coloca em encontros duplos e eu passo fazendo as conversas estranhas com o amigo apaixonado demais que não consegue manter suas mãos para si. Eles são todos muito mais velhos do que eu, como se já tivessem carreiras e aposentadorias, e sinto-me uma criança comparada a eles. Não é que eu esteja esperando por Edward, ou algo assim. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse no verão passado, eu viverei o hoje, e Edward não está aqui hoje. Mas eu não encontrei alguém com quem eu me veja passando o tempo de bom grado.

"Nosso contrato vai até o final deste mês e estamos planejando partir assim que empacotarmos todas as nossas coisas." Rose diz.

"Moraremos com Esme e Carlisle por um tempo, até encontrarmos nossa própria casa. Eles têm uma casa muito grande e apenas os dois vivem lá. Deste jeito podemos economizar também. Não vou voltar a trabalhar quando Rose tiver o bebê. Serei um 'pai de casa'." Emmett diz, hesitante. Emmett tem trabalhado em uma construtora em Washington D.C. Eles têm ótimos benefícios.

"Isso é muito legal." Eu digo e ele ri de alívio. Tenho certeza que ele está achando que meu pai vai dizer algo sobre Rose assumindo as funções de homem da casa, mas eu acho ótimo meu irmão não ser um macho idiota. Eles estão fazendo o que funciona para a família deles e pode parecer estranho para o meu pai antiquado, mas quem se importa? Emmett será um ótimo pai.

"Bem, simplesmente faz sentido fazer isto desta forma. Rose ganha muito mais do que eu." Emmett diz.

"Mas não é por isso que ele quer ficar em casa." Rose interfere.

"Bem, é parte do motivo. Além disso, babás custam caro!" Emmett diz.

"Ele quer cuidar do bebê. Minha mãe ajudará, e Alice quando ela não estiver trabalhando. Oh meu Deus! Você ficou sabendo? Jasper a pediu em casamento. Eles estão planejando o casamento para dezembro e todos estão convidados." Rose diz.

"Não fiquei sabendo." Eu digo baixinho. Uau, Alice e Jasper vão se casar. Estou um pouco chocada, para ser honesta. Da última vez que falei com Alice, ela nem sequer tinha certeza se queria estar com Jasper, e agora eles vão se casar.

"Sim, ele comprou um anel para ela enquanto ela estava aí no verão passado e a pediu em casamento assim que ela chegou em casa".

"Terei que ligar e parabenizá-los." Eu digo.

"Certo crianças, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Boas notícias filho. Então, veremos vocês dois neste verão?" Meu pai pergunta.

"Estaremos aí por algumas semanas. Rose não pode pegar férias o verão todo por causa do novo emprego, mas estaremos aí para o Quatro de Julho, pelo menos." Emmett diz.

Depois de desligarmos fui até a loja para contar as novidades para Leah e pegar um sorvete, mesmo que o cós do meu short jeans esteja cortando meus quadris. Ugh, terei que começar a comprar um número maior, eu acho. Eu já tive que comprar um sutiã maior. Não me importo com o peso extra, na verdade, porque agora Leah e eu podemos dividir roupas. Eu só odeio ter que gastar dinheiro.

Na verdade, a coisa do dinheiro tem sido muito boa. Estivemos fazendo reservas desde dezembro e meu pai pegou um empréstimo para que pudesse repavimentar a rampa de lançamento no fim da temporada. Ele também colocou uma tonelada de dinheiro para refazer a fiação elétrica dos pontos de camping RV e para a nova iluminação das docas. Emmett sugeriu para vermos se conseguíamos começar o serviço de internet em um dos nossos computadores, mas essa parte do deserto é uma zona morta. Nada de TV a cabo, nada de torres de celular, nada de internet. Ainda não, pelo menos.

"Meu irmão vai ter um bebê." Eu digo quando estouro para dentro da loja.

"Bem, obrigada por essa porcaria mental. Estarei queimando a imagem de Emmett grávido do meu cérebro mais tarde, no caso de você não me achar".

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, bobona." Eu sorrio e Leah dá de ombros.

"Não posso dizer que estou surpresa. Rose tem o que, 27 anos, seu relógio biológico é um tique-taque soando." Leah diz e eu franzo o cenho.

"O que você quer dizer? Vinte e sete não é velha. Mulheres podem ter filhos aos 40 agora, você sabe." Eu digo e Leah assente.

"É, mas depois dos 35 anos você tem que fazer este teste em que eles enfiam uma agulha no seu umbigo e essas coisas. Isso é louco, tipo ficção científica".

"O quê? Por quê? Por que eles fariam isso?" Pergunto mortificada.

"Para verificar doenças genéticas e essas coisas. Conforme você envelhece, seus ovinhos envelhecem também." Leah diz e eu inflo meus lábios e estreito os olhos, imaginando por que Leah sabe tudo isso sobre gravidez.

"Pare de olhar para mim deste jeito. Eu vi isso na Oprah, ok?" Ela diz.

"Por que você estava assistindo dicas sobre fabricação de bebês na Oprah?" Pergunto a ela cautelosamente e ela olha para mim por um longo tempo, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesma em sua cabeça. "O quê? Ah meu Deus, o que você não está me contando?"

"Eu meio que estou saindo com alguém." Leah diz lentamente. Seus lábios curvam em um sorriso e meu queixo cai. "E nós fazemos sexo".

"Você está tentando engravidar?" Eu berro, além da descrença.

"Não, sua idiota, eu não estou tentando engravidar. Mas eu posso querer engravidar um dia." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Espere um minuto, você fez sexo? Quem é essa pessoa com quem você talvez queira ter um filho um dia?" Eu quero sacudi-la porque ela não está me dando a informação rápido o bastante.

"Ele trabalha no banco, em Boulder City. O nome dele é Jason Scott, mas todos o chamam de Jenks".

Eu a encaro em choque. Quando no inferno isso aconteceu? Quando ela foi a um encontro sem mim?

"Fui até o banco para descontar meu cheque. Ele estava lá e perguntou-me se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Eu disse a ele que eu precisava que ele se afastasse de mim e ele riu. Ele riu na minha cara, Bella. Eu quis tanto dar um soco nele." Um sorriso maroto rasteja pelo seu rosto e eu reconheço isso. Ela gosta dele. Pode até ser amor. Quero dizer, merda, ela quer talvez ter um bebê dele um dia.

"Então, vocês saíram? Quando?" Eu pergunto.

"Não sei, algumas semanas atrás".

"SEMANAS!" Eu grito. "Você tem mantido isso em segredo por semanas? Quem diabos é você?"

"Ah, suma daqui." Leah sorri e eu cruzo meus braços na frente do meu peito. Ela acha que eu estou brincando, mas isso não é nenhuma piada. "Você está realmente brava?"

"Sim, eu estou furiosa. Não posso acreditar que você não me contou." Eu digo triste e seu rosto suaviza.

"Olha, eu não tinha certeza se daria em alguma coisa. Eu não queria que você fizesse disso uma grande coisa, nem nada, então guardei para mim." Ela diz. "Além disso, agora você é a única pessoa para quem eu contei. Eu não contei nem mesmo para a minha mãe".

"Quantas vezes vocês saíram?" Pergunto e ela dá de ombros.

"Não sei, tipo um punhado".

"Quanto é um punhado?" Pergunto a ela irritada e ela revira seus olhos.

"Porra, Bella, eu não sei, tipo, sete?"

Eu suspiro. Sete! Sete encontros com o mesmo cara e então sexo. Leah não está 'saindo com alguém'. Leah tem um _namorado_. Simplesmente parece que todo mundo está se movendo e seguindo em frente e aqui estou eu, presa no mesmo velho lugar que tenho estado para sempre. Rose e Emmet terão um bebê, Alice e Jasper vão se casar, Edward vai para a faculdade de medicina, e agora Leah está namorando um potencial pai de bebês. E então, tem eu, com minha gaveta de filmes não revelados.

"Ele é simplesmente realmente interessante e frustrante como o inferno. Ele é baixo também e completamente careca, mas não importa o quanto eu tente, é como se eu não pudesse insultá-lo. Ele não tem medo de mim e ainda não posso dizer se eu gosto disso. Mas, Jesus, isso cria um sexo muito eletrizante, com certeza." Leah pisca para mim e eu enrugo meu rosto. Sexo é um tópico que eu geralmente gosto de evitar e ela sabe disso.

"Certo, isso é quando eu caio fora e deixo você para o seu careca lascivo." Eu digo e ela ri enquanto eu pego meu Big Otis, que agora é chamado de Big Kahuna, mesmo que seja o mesmo maldito sanduíche de sorvete, e volto para o escritório.

Estou na minha cadeira, pronta para morder a bondade em forma de chocolate quando o telefone do escritório toca. Meu pai o atende e olha para mim.

"Espere um minuto, garoto." Meu pai diz e então gesticula para eu atender o telefone.

"Alô?"

"Bella? É Edward." Sua voz está abafada e áspera e soa como se ele estivesse chorando.

"O que está errado?" Eu pergunto em pânico e ele apenas respira.

"Está acabado. Eu estou acabado".

"Acabou o quê? O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não passei. Não fui aceito. Eles me rejeitaram, Bella".

Edward explica como ele não entrou na faculdade e ele está levando isso muito mal. Ele teve uma grande briga com seu pai sobre isso, mas não tenho certeza de por que ele está tão chateado, ele pode se inscrever de novo no próximo ano, mas ele não quer esperar. Ele está muito enigmático ao telefone, falando em letras de músicas e mencionando sua mãe e isso tudo realmente me assusta. Durante o próximo mês, ele é meio que uma bagunça. Ele me liga muito regularmente e eu caio no hábito de ficar até mais tarde no escritório, às vezes bem na parte da manhã, porque esse parece ser o seu horário favorito para ele ligar. Estou muito preocupada com ele e, no momento em que vejo o Volvo puxar na estrada de cascalho, estou na unidade deles antes mesmo de eles estacionarem.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Alice guincha enquanto sai do banco de trás e praticamente pula nos meus braços. Eu envolvo seu pequeno corpo enquanto um Jasper muito cansado e um Edward desgrenhado batem suas portas. Deus, Edward está horrível, como se tivesse atravessado uma máquina de lavar roupa. Seu cabelo está bagunçado, emaranhado em cima e enrolado no pescoço, como se não tivesse sido penteado em dias e ele praticamente tem uma barba escondendo sua mandíbula quadrada. Ele está magro e pálido, e eu faço uma careta quando vejo os círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Ele simplesmente parece quebrado e tudo que eu quero fazer é deixá-lo inteiro novamente.

"Eu sei, isso é incrível. Mal posso esperar até dezembro." Eu digo, meus olhos fixos nos dele e ele me dá um pequeno sorriso que eu mal consigo ver. Ele tem que barbear aquela coisa do seu rosto. Não vou passar um verão inteiro sem ver seus lábios.

"Não. Vamos nos casar aqui. No Quatro de Julho." Alice diz e eu olho para ela confusa.

"Mas Rose disse dezembro".

"Eu sei, mas você sabe o que eu decidi? Eu odeio casamento. Você sabe o que eu odeio ainda mais do que casamento? Vestidos de casamento. Flores de casamento. Convites de casamento. Você coloca a palavra casamento na frente de algo e instantaneamente custa zilhões a mais. É repugnante. Então eu demiti meu organizador e resolvemos fugir!"

"Oh, uau, Alice, isso é muito legal." Eu digo e Edward revira seus olhos cansados e faz um movimento de falar com a sua mão. Mordo meu lábio para me impedir de sorrir.

"Já que este é o lugar onde nos apaixonamos, nós queremos casar aqui. Vamos conseguir um daqueles imitadores do Elvis para realizar a cerimônia nos penhascos, e depois vamos mergulhar na água juntos, como se estivéssemos mergulhando juntos para a vida!" Ah meu Deus, _todo mundo_ tem assistido Oprah?

"Um, isso é meio que incrível." Eu aceno e Edward está sacudindo com a risada atrás dela. "Oh! Eu já sei! Vocês podem amarrar coisas na traseira de um JetSki e dirigir para o pôr do sol!"

"Oh meu Deus, vou fazer isso." Alice diz séria e não posso evitar rir agora. "E teremos cachorros-quentes e hambúrgueres e cerveja e refrigeradores de vinho. Oh! Você será minha fotógrafa de casamento?"

"Eu amaria nada mais do que fotografar seu casamento, Alice." E eu queria dizer isso. Eu realmente quero fazer isso. No minuto em que ela pergunta, minha cabeça começa a pensar no seu vestido branco, ou traje de banho, ou o que quer que ela use para essa coisa, contra o vermelho e marrom das colinas e o verde azulado da água, e eu estou nadando na multidão de imagens que posso conseguir. Isso será realmente lindo.

"Onde estão seus pais?" Pergunto quando Alice finalmente me solta.

"Eles estarão aqui logo. Eles tiveram que parar um monte de vezes porque Rose tem que fazer xixi a cada meia hora." Edward diz quando finalmente me puxa em um abraço, seu queixo áspero esfrega contra a minha testa e não gosto do quanto ele está magro. Ele simplesmente parece vazio, como se todas as suas entranhas tivessem desaparecido.

"Venha." Eu digo o puxando em direção à loja enquanto Alice e Jasper começam a descarregar o carro. "Você precisa de açúcar".

O calor forma ondas na estrada de cascalho enquanto andamos para a loja em silêncio e eu limpo o suor da minha testa. Olho para Edward e ele observa o chão, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do seu short cargo preto. Seus olhos estão nivelados, como a superfície lisa do lago no início da manhã, antes de ser perturbado pela agitação das hélices e motores.

Olho para ele porque, enquanto ele está bem aqui bem do meu lado, ele está em outro lugar. Não estou prestando atenção para onde meus pés estão indo e tropeço, meu dedão pegando uma grande pedra na estrada. Eu tropeço para frente e Edward segura a minha mão. Seus dedos estão apertados no meu pulso e eu rio porque eu quase caio, mas então eu encontro seus olhos e há dor ali e eu não entendo isso.

Nós continuamos andando e ele continua segurando minha mão. Seus dedos movem pelo meu braço, para o meu cotovelo, nas minhas costas, pressionando os músculos todo o caminho até a minha coluna até que ele está gentilmente massageando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Eu derreto, meu corpo todo como líquido.

"Mmmm..." Eu digo e então fico vesga e mostro minha língua e finjo babar. Edward ri e dá um puxão leve no meu rabo de cavalo antes de remover seu toque completamente. Eu não gosto da distância entre nós. Estendo minha mão e enrosco meus dedos com os dele. Ele olha para mim e eu vejo, lá, no verde. Eu sei que parece loucura, e talvez eu esteja apenas imaginando, mas eu juro que vi. Uma chama. Uma sacudida. Uma faísca.

Nós sentamos nos balanços e Edward ri para o meu recém-renomeado sanduíche de sorvete enquanto ele chupa seu picolé colorido Push-Up.

"Sorvete realmente faz tudo parecer melhor. Por, tipo, dois minutos inteiros, as coisas são perfeitas." Edward diz e eu sorrio porque é exatamente como eu me sinto. Nós balançamos lentamente nos entregando ao doce deleite e eu gosto da forma como o sol penetra na pele das minhas pernas e ombros. Edward suspira. Os dois minutos de perfeição dissolveram e ele está de volta ao atordoamento. Eu não quero ser insensível, mas não entendo por que isso é uma coisa tão angustiante para ele.

"Certo, por que os suspiros?" Eu pergunto, porque isso parece a coisa que um amigo deveria fazer.

"Você sabe por que." Edward replica. Ele está irritado e tento não levar isso para o lado pessoal.

"Bem, você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não realmente." Ele murmura. Procuro por uma mudança de assunto e estou prestes a contar a ele sobre o namorado de Leah quando os portões da inundação se abrem.

"Eu completamente me fodi. Você percebe isso, não é?" Ele pergunta, seus olhos queimando quando ele segura a cadeira de plástico do meu balanço. "Não posso me inscrever novamente, estou muito humilhado. E se eu for rejeitado de novo? Quero dizer, se eu não sou bom o suficiente para eles agora, por que eu seria bom o bastante no próximo ano?"

"Não há nada que você possa fazer? Você não pode, tipo, ir lá e defender seu caso?"

"O que eu deveria dizer? Eu sou um idiota e obtive notas de merda no MCAT? Meu GPA é uma porcaria e eu reprovei em uma matéria sobre a qual meu pai escreveu um livro-texto? Por favor, coloque a vida dos seus pacientes nas minhas mãos muito capazes." Ele diz sarcasticamente e, novamente, eu tenho que lembrar que ele não está bravo comigo, ele está apenas bravo. Não é pessoal.

"Você pode refazer o teste? Talvez se você conseguir uma nota melhor, você terá uma chance maior de passar no próximo ano? Ou você pode tentar entrar em alguma outra faculdade, uma não tão disputada?" Eu tento.

"Eu já fiz o teste duas vezes. Eu fiz aulas extras ano passado para tentar aumentar meu GPA, mas não ajudou. Eu fodi na minha entrevista também. Eles disseram que me falta habilidade de comunicação. Quero dizer, eu sou um ótimo comunicador. Deus, Bella, você simplesmente não entende isso!" Agora eu estou irritada. Estou apenas tentando ajudar e ele está agindo como um babaca. E suas habilidades de comunicação são uma merda.

"Eu sei, por que você simplesmente não se joga na frente de um trem então, seu bebezão fodido? Merda, Edward, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu poderia pensar que você não queria realmente entrar na faculdade de medicina, com a forma como você está inventando desculpas. E eu não sou quem rejeitou você, ok? Então pare de me insultar." Eu digo ferozmente e o rosto de Edward desmorona.

"Eu sei." Ele geme. "Desculpe. Eu simplesmente sou um fodido. Não consigo fazer nada direito".

"Olhe, talvez isso tenha acontecido por uma razão. Talvez você precisasse que isso acontecesse para que você possa fazer algo que você realmente ama".

"Não há outra opção, Bella. Eu tenho que me tornar um médico. Você não sabe do que eu me afastaria se eu falhar nisso." Ele diz com a voz baixa. Pela primeira vez eu começo a pensar que talvez haja mais por trás disso do que apenas orgulho e obrigação.

"Conte-me. Do que você estaria desistindo? Dinheiro? Posição social? Um pequeno local perfeito no pedestal do seu pai? Eu não entendo, Edward".

"Não espero que você entenda também".

"Por quê? Eu sou muito burra para entender, ou algo assim?" Pergunto a ele, irritada com toda essa merda.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Ele geme e sinto meu interior suavizar. Deus, por que eu não consigo controlar minha atitude esnobe? Aqui está ele, sentindo-se uma porcaria e eu só estou tornando isso pior.

"Olha, se eu deixar você apalpar meus seios, você se sentirá melhor?" Pergunto a ele e, por uma fração de segundo, há choque no seu rosto.

"Isso depende. Por cima ou por baixo do sutiã?" Ele replica, seus olhos maliciosos quando ele lambe seus lábios e meu corpo inteiro cora quando penso nas suas mãos em mim. Ele sabe o que está fazendo e eu nem sequer me importo porque, por um minuto, ele está de volta e está sorrindo e feliz.

"Menino bobo, você sabe que não estou usando sutiã." Eu digo quando ele puxa meu balanço de frente para o dele e desliza seu joelho entre os meus.

"Sim, eu posso ver isso." Ele cantarola baixinho e eu não consigo respirar.

"Eu te beijaria agora mesmo, mas você tem uma criatura da floresta presa no seu rosto." Eu nem consigo terminar as palavras antes de explodir em uma gargalhada. Ele abaixa a cabeça e me empurra, meu balanço balançando no calor e nós rimos juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Não pense que eu esqueci sobre o mulligan." Edward sussurra no me ouvido enquanto assistimos a um imitador muito elegante de Elvis entregar a Alice e Jasper seus votos de casamento no mais alto penhasco da Austrália. O sol está baixo no horizonte, o ar tem gosto de poeira e flores de laranjeira e lilás e meu vestido lavanda é desconfortável e está grudando na minha pele suada. Cara, eu desejaria ter vestido meu traje de banho, mas simplesmente teria ficado desleixado. Eu só sei disso porque Alice me disse. Eu sei, trajes de banho em casamentos são brega, mas Elvis não é. Não entendo isso também.

A última semana tem sido louca, mas Edward tem estado muito ocupado para ficar depressivo. Dirigimos até Las Vegas para Alice e Jasper conseguirem uma certidão de casamento no cartório e tivemos que encomendar algumas flores frescas para alguns buquês de última hora. Também tivemos que localizar um Elvis disposto a dirigir até Willow Cove no Quatro de Julho ao pôr do sol para realizar a cerimônia. É incrível o que você consegue que um Elvis faça quando joga um maço enorme de dinheiro para ele.

Alguns amigos de Alice e Jasper de Seattle, incluindo Mike Newton e sua namorada, os pais de Jasper, a irmã da senhora Cullen e seus dois filhos, voaram para cá ontem. Os pais de Jasper são uma viagem. Eles são completamente hippies. A mãe dele usa flores no cabelo e tudo. Eles não usam trajes de banho também e eu garanto que eles não estavam esperando temperaturas tão extremas. Por sorte, Alice disse a eles para usarem roupas leves e nós usamos algumas das grandes caminhonetes de Billy Black para levá-los para o penhasco, assim eles não teriam que caminhar. O Dr. Cullen alugou uma casa flutuante, no caso de alguém precisar usar o banheiro, e ele e meu pai estabeleceram quatro coberturas e fizeram um corredor com tochas de bambu na praia. Meu pai emprestou a eles algumas mesas e cadeiras do restaurante, e atualmente está lá em baixo na enseada, acendendo a grelha.

_*Foto das tochas de bambu: estudoreligioso. files. wordpress 2008/ 11/ tochas-1. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Rose insistiu em caminhar até o penhasco, alegando que algumas mulheres correm quilômetros durante a gravidez. Você não consegue nem dizer, a barriga dela acaba de mostrar uma pequena saliência e ela está linda parada ao lado do meu irmão no seu vestido roxo escuro colado. De vez em quando vejo meu irmão descansar sua mão sobre a barriga dela e capturo o gesto no filme. Isto simplesmente significa tantas coisas. 'Você está bem?', 'Olá, bebezinho', 'Eu te amo', 'Esta é a minha vida agora'.

"Eu não esqueci também." Sussurro para Edward enquanto enquadro a noiva e o noivo na lente.

Alice achou este lindo vestido marfim de cetim de alcinhas para vestir, e seu curto e escuro cabelo está naturalmente ondulado ao redor do seu rosto. Ela não está usando muita maquiagem, apenas rímel e gloss. Eu amo a facilidade com que ela fica ao lado de Jasper em sua bermuda de linho e camiseta listrada, ambos descalços e prontos para mergulhar. Eu os assisto por trás da lente da minha câmera, freneticamente tirando fotos enquanto o brilhante céu azul começa a pegar fogo, faixas de dourado e vermelho e roxo oferecendo um plano de fundo espetacular para suas declarações. Eu tenho lágrimas nos olhos quando me lembro do quanto ela estava assustada sobre Jasper vê-la sem maquiagem, ou mal-humorada. As lembranças giram ao meu redor e Edward deixa sua mão descansar na parte inferior das minhas costas, seu queixo perfeitamente barbeado às vezes descansando no meu ombro nu.

Eu capturo o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen, parados unidos ao lado de Alice e Jasper. A Sra. Cullen enxuga seus olhos com um lenço enquanto o Dr. Cullen continua impassível ao lado dela. Minha câmera muda para os pais de Jasper envolvendo um ao outro em um abraço apertado, os dois estão chorando e murmurando 'eu amo você' e eu quase rio. Então eu penso que minha mãe não estará lá quando eu me casar, se eu me casar, e sinto meu peito doer. _Está tudo bem, Bella_, eu a ouço dizer. _Tudo ficará bem_.

Eu pego Leah se contorcendo para fora dos braços de Jenks e quase caio na gargalhada. Assim como ele, na verdade, seus pequenos olhos vincados nos cantos e sua careca reluzente. Ele é tão não o tipo dela e totalmente contrário ao que eu esperava que ela gostasse em um parceiro, mas ele não a solta. Ele a agarra enquanto ela resmunga e eu a vejo sucumbir. Os ombros dela relaxam quando ele beija sua bochecha e ela sorri exatamente quando eu capturo a cena com um clique. Em seguida, Leah está olhando para mim e eu aperto o botão novamente. Ela revira seus olhos e inclina contra Jenks e meu coração fica muito feliz por ela.

"Alguma ideia do que você quer fazer depois?" Edward sussurra no meu ouvido, sua boca praticamente na minha pele e meus braços são cobertos com arrepios.

Está é uma pergunta capciosa. Eu quero refazer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. A primeira lembrança que Edward tem de mim, eu joguei pão nele e agora ele é meu melhor amigo. Nosso primeiro beijo foi terrível, mas depois nós praticamos por uma semana. Nós quase fomos presos e meu pai me colocou de castigo, mas então Edward se esgueirou até meu quarto e passamos todo aquele tempo sozinhos. Quase fizemos sexo bêbados em Las Vegas, e no inicio eu fiquei magoada, mas isso teria sido manchado para sempre por aquele estigma e eu nunca saberia se Edward queria a mim, ou simplesmente qualquer pessoa. Eu ainda não sei isso, na verdade.

Então houve aquele verão em que ele não apareceu. O ano da falha de comunicação em massa. Tantos erros foram cometidos por nós dois, mas eu não sei quem eu seria se ele tivesse aparecido. Eu aprendi muito sobre mim naquele verão. Aprendi que Edward realmente é meu ponto fraco, mas aprendi que também posso ser forte sem ele.

De qualquer forma, eu estaria no exato mesmo ponto em que estou agora. Não teria mudado nada. Eu ainda amaria Edward, e ainda estaríamos vivendo em mundos separados. Eu não acho que isso algum dia vá mudar.

"Eu não quero um 'mais uma vez'." Eu digo sobre o meu ombro e ele inclina para a frente, dessa forma minha boca está no seu ouvido. "Eu quero apenas fazer." Pressiono meus lábios na pele suave da sua bochecha e seus braços envolvem ao redor da minha cintura enquanto Alice e Jasper são declarados Sr. e Sra. Whitlock.

Jasper curva sua esposa, dando a ela um beijo de cinema à moda antiga, e eu rapidamente capturo o momento com a minha câmera e choro porque isto é absolutamente perfeito. Corro para a frente, rapidamente tentando capturar todos os momentos no filme enquanto Alice entrega seu buquê para a sua irmã e a beija antes de pegar a mão de Jasper. Seu rosto está iluminado e ela está levantando a saia do seu vestido e eles correm juntos, atirando-se do penhasco e mergulhando no profundo azul brilhante enquanto nós aplaudimos. É a coisa mais linda que eu já testemunhei.

Olho para Edward enquanto o restante dos convidados desce a trilha e ele me observa intensamente com um pequeno meio sorriso. Eu sorrio de volto porque não consigo evitar e levanto a câmera para fotografá-lo. Seu cabelo está escuro à luz do crepúsculo, não há nenhum indício de vermelho sem a luz do sol, e as linhas do seu rosto estão todas anguladas e curvas dos seus lábios marcados até seus cílios leves como penas.

"O que exatamente você quer fazer?" Ele pergunta enquanto caminha na minha direção e eu tiro fotos dele o tempo todo. Ele revira os olhos e faz uma garra para a minha câmera no exato momento em que eu a disparo.

"Tudo." Eu digo confiante quando viro e marcho colina abaixo, a mão de Edward alcançando a minha.

A festa estende-se até tarde da noite. Comemos hambúrgueres e bebemos cervejas e falamos sobre os velhos tempos e como Jasper e Alice se conheceram. Nós rimos sobre a noite em que brincamos daquele Jogo do Chapéu e de quando Jasper me beijou. Mesmo tendo sido anos atrás, eu ainda me encolho. Sinatra e Dino ecoam das paredes, derramando dos alto-falantes da casa flutuante e nós dançamos na areia e eu estou descalça e embriagada e sentindo-me alta como uma pipa. Eu tiro fotos de tudo e de todos e não quero que isso acabe. Emmett e meu pai começam a transportar as pessoas de volta para a marina nos barcos. Eu quero ficar na água um pouco mais e convenço Emmett a voltar com os Cullen. Ele deixa o barco do meu pai para Edward e eu porque Alice e Jasper passarão a noite de núpcias na casa flutuante.

"Foi simplesmente perfeito." Alice suspira quando descansa sua cabeça no meu ombro. Estamos sentados nas mesas na enseada. Ainda está muito quente e estou coçando de vontade de nadar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você beijou Elvis." Edward diz e ela e Jasper dão de ombros. _Os dois_ o beijaram. Foi hilário. Eu tirei uma foto.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você realmente organizou um casamento em uma semana." Eu digo e Alice sorri orgulhosamente.

"Foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Acho que vamos de mochileiros para a Europa na nossa lua de mel. Merda, com o dinheiro que não gastamos no casamento, nós podemos ter uma lua de mel em todos os verões pelos próximos cinco anos".

"Contanto que vocês passem aqui primeiro." Eu digo e Alice envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e beija minha bochecha.

"Claro que viremos." Ela diz e eu não consigo respirar, ela está me abraçando muito apertado.

"Está fodidamente quente, eu vou nadar." Alice diz de repente e, rápida como um relâmpago, ela fica em sua calcinha e sutiã sem alças, correndo para a água. Jasper a segue, chutando seu shorts enquanto corre, sua camisa atirada ao chão. Olho para Edward e ele dá de ombro e levanta, tirando sua bermuda cáqui para revelar este pequeno shorts como cueca e eu não consigo para de encarar. Ele sai dos seus sapatos e sorri enquanto desabotoa sua camisa e eu consigo ver o leve esboço das suas costelas. Deus, ele deve ter perdido um cinco quilos, eu aposto. E eu estou cinco quilos mais pesada. Oh, a ironia.

"Vamos lá, Bella, tire a roupa. Todo mundo está tirando." Ele brinca e eu coro. É meio ridículo ficar preocupada com o meu corpo na frente de Edward, mas eu simplesmente não posso evitar ficar insegura ficando só de roupas íntimas. Minha calcinha um número maior.

Deus, é apenas Edward. Pare de ser tão bebêzona e tire o seu maldito vestido.

Eu me atrapalho com o zíper nas costas e então os dedos de Edward estão lá, pastando minha pele e descendo o zíper nas minhas costas. Deixo o vestido cair e as mãos de Edward acariciam meus lados e, Deus, o toque dele é tão bom na minha pele. Ele se inclina para a frente e beija meu ombro e depois meu pescoço e eu fecho meus olhos e aprecio os doces arrepios em erupção por todo o meu corpo.

"O último a chegar na água é um ovo podre." Ele sussurra e então ele se foi e eu o sigo. Eu quase o passo também, mas então eu caio, batendo nele por trás enquanto nós caímos no azul cintilante como vidro. A lua está cheia e baixa e enorme aqui na vasta escuridão da enseada. Alice e Jasper estão se engolindo um pouco afastados de nós e eu não quero saber o que está acontecendo abaixo da superfície, então eu nado para longe deles.

Edward me segue, seus olhos intensos me provocando enquanto nado de costas. Ele nada um pouco mais rápido, perseguindo-me como um tubarão e eu sinto uma onda divertida de pânico sacudir meu cérebro. Viro-me e tento nadar para longe dele, mas ele agarra meu pé e tenho medo que ele vá fazer cócegas. Eu grito e tento chutá-lo e ele ri na silenciosa enseada.

Ele me puxa para ele e eu o deixo. Estou respirando pesadamente quando suas mãos deslizam sobre os meus quadris e seus braços envolvem ao redor da minha cintura.

"Peguei você." Ele diz arrogantemente e eu envolvo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, deixando meus dedos serpentearem no seu cabelo.

"Eu deixei." Eu respondo e ele ri e estou simplesmente muito feliz de vê-lo sorrindo. Ele esteve distraído pelo casamento e tudo que tem acontecido, e estou preocupada sobre como ele vai descer de toda a montanha russa emocional desta noite. Eu sei que vai doer.

"Eu consigo tocar seus seios agora?" Ele pergunta e eu bufo.

"Talvez. Você fez a barba." Eu respondo e corro minha mão através da sua bochecha e sobre o seu queixo, dando tapinhas no seu rosto e ele torce o nariz contra os leves tapas.

"Bem, eu não queria que você pegasse raiva de qualquer criatura da floresta, ou algo assim." Ele diz.

"Sim, porque eu não fico bonita espumando pela boca".

"Você é sempre bonita." Ele diz e sinto minhas orelhas queimarem. Deus, por que um elogio vindo deste garoto me afeta tanto? "Você sempre parece a mesma, mas diferente, sabe? A cada ano, eu espero que você mude, e todo ano é sempre você".

Ele se inclina e gentilmente beija meus lábios e eu penso em quando demos nosso primeiro beijo há muito tempo, nesta enseada, quando eu disse a ele que eu o odiava e ele chorou e então me beijou e foi horrível. Acho que ele está lembrando disso também porque de repente seu aperto em mim está mais forte e meu corpo está pressionado contra o seu e ele está tremendo.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com a minha vida, Bella." Ele murmura no meu ombro. "Eu me sinto simplesmente tão sem esperanças. Eu desapontei todo mundo, deixei todos para baixo. Deixei você para baixo e eu sinto muito".

"Edward, pare com isso." Eu digo ferozmente. "Pare de se castigar por isso. Tenho certeza que isso acontece com muitas pessoas. Você mesmo disse isso, apenas 200 de quatro mil inscritos são aceitos? Isso quer dizer que 95% das pessoas que se inscrevem não são aceitas. Noventa e cinco por cento. É muita gente sentada no seu lugar agora".

"Não deveria ter acontecido comigo. Eu tinha um plano, Bella, e agora ele foi para a merda." Ele resmunga e eu suspiro.

"Então faça um novo plano." Eu digo e Edward fecha os olhos. Estico-me para beijar suas pálpebras e sinto suas mãos movendo sobre as minhas costas, seu rosto pressionado no meu pescoço e eu desejo que ele pare de ser tão dramático. Ele está agindo como se isso fosse o fim do mundo, mas sua frustração é exatamente como eu me senti quando minha mãe morreu, quando eu questionei tudo e nada fazia sentido. É como ele se sente agora e eu apenas anseio por afastar a dor.

Ele está triste e sem esperança e eu sei que talvez ele esteja me usando agora para se sentir melhor, como eu usei Jacob, mas eu prefiro que seja eu do que alguma outra garota. _Este_ é o meu 'mais uma vez'. Vou deixar minhas paredes caírem. Vou deixá-lo ganhar, eu me renderei e ele terá o melhor de mim. Eu me entregarei a ele, como eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Estendo a mão para as minhas costas e solto meu sutiã, deixando o desconfortável sutiã com aro flutuar para longe e eliminando o material entre nós. Edward inspira fortemente quando eu pressiono meu peito contra ele, seus olhos perambulando meu rosto, seus braços cruzados sobre as minhas costas e agarrando meus lados. Eu pressiono minha boca contra a dele e gentilmente puxo seus lábios, a água calma batendo na nossa pele nua.

Sua língua desliza contra a minha, sua mão deslizando pelo meu peito. Ele geme na minha boca quando gentilmente cobre meu seio, seu polegar rolando sobre o meu mamilo, seus lábios movendo para o meu pescoço. Oh, Deus, como senti saudades das suas mãos em mim. Ele não é como qualquer um, como nada é, apenas puro prazer e arrepios e fogo e simplesmente tudo que significa alguma coisa está bem aqui nos meus braços. Eu envolvo minhas pernas na sua cintura e ele se afasta.

"Espere." Ele diz e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Não, eu estou farta de esperar. Nós faremos isso." Eu digo insistentemente e ele sorri e beija meu nariz.

"Eu não tenho nada." Ele diz.

"Está tudo bem, estou tomando pílula." Puxo a sua boca de volta na minha e então paro. "Espere. Você não tem uma DST, tem?"

"Não, eu não tenho uma DST." Ele responde irritado.

"Bem, merda, como eu deveria saber? Você tem um passado tórrido." Eu provoco, mas apenas de brincadeira. Merda, e se ele tiver uma DST? E então eu quero socar a realidade na cara por foder completamente a linda coisa que está acontecendo aqui.

"Bella, eu só fiz sexo umas cinco vezes." Ele diz. "Dificilmente tórrido".

"Você já fez exames?" Eu pergunto, porque isso só precisa de uma vez.

"Na verdade, sim, eu fiz. Quando Magic Johnson disse que tinha HIV, eu fiz os exames. Eu não fiz sexo desde então. Você fez o teste?" Edward pergunta e eu zombo.

"Eu só fiz sexo uma vez e eles fazem testes para tudo quando você começa a tomar pílulas".

"Bem, merda, como eu deveria saber?" Ele repete minhas palavras e eu faço uma carranca.

"Bem, você sabe agora." Eu digo e ele sorri.

"Sim e você também sabe e agora podemos desfrutar de estarmos juntos e não precisamos nos preocupar." Ele diz enquanto brinca com o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele empurra minha calcinha dos meus quadris e eu a chuto para longe, deixando-a afundar até o fundo do rio.

"Isso soa bem, a parte de desfrutar." Eu respiro e as mãos de Edward pastam sobre a minha bunda. Eu estou completamente nua e suas mãos estão em todos os lugares, nos meus quadris, na minha barriga, meus ombros, puxando meu peito.

"Você é tão linda, Bella. Cada parte de você é simplesmente linda." Ele sussurra e sinto seus dedos roçarem entre as minhas pernas e empurro meus lábios nos dele, minha língua enfiando na sua boca quando sinto seus dedos empurrarem dentro de mim e eu choramingo. Oh Deus, isso é simplesmente tão incrível e tenho receio de estar sendo muito barulhenta porque, porra, as coisas ecoam nesse canal, então eu mantenho minha boca ocupada enquanto seus dedos curvam dentro de mim.

Eu preciso dele, todo ele, e eu rapidamente o livro da sua cueca. Ele está duro e macio e eu corro minhas mãos sobre ele, sentindo cada parte enquanto ele morde e suga meu lábio.

Seus dedos me deixam e cavam meus quadris quando envolvo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura novamente. Eu posso senti-lo, sua ereção entre as minhas pernas, e eu me contorço e deslizo contra ele até que ele estende a mão para baixo para se posicionar melhor, mal pressionando contra mim e então ele para. Eu me afasto da sua boca e perco-me nos seus olhos enquanto suas mãos tecem pelo meu cabelo molhado espiralando pelas minhas costas. Tento transmitir tudo nesse olhar, está tudo bem, eu quero você, eu amo você, por favor. Aperto minhas coxas e o empurro para dentro de mim, meus olhos rolam quando eu o deixo me preencher e eu paro de respirar por um segundo. Posso sentir o lento estiramento e isso queima um pouco, mas ele é principalmente quente e molhado e literalmente tira o meu fôlego. E então aquela porra de música do _Top Gun_ está piscando na minha cabeça e eu quero cantá-la em voz alta, mas tenho medo de que seria estranho, então mordo meu lábio e me foco na sensação incrível de como Edward é. Sua cabeça cai no meu ombro, seus braços me segurando mais apertado conforme nos movemos juntos. Tudo o que posso sentir é ele, tudo o que ouço, tudo que vejo, tudo o que quero cantar agora é o nome dele, uma e outra vez, mas eu não posso porque em algum lugar neste rio há duas outras pessoas e isso torna tudo isso um pouquinho mais excitante.

Não demora muito antes de Edward estar tremendo nos meus braços e tenho certeza que ela está gozando. Ele está me segurando tão incrivelmente forte que estou quase com medo que eu tenha hematomas dos seus dedos nas minhas costas, e então está acabado. Ele está ofegando no meu pescoço e eu beijo a sua testa e depois suas pálpebras e depois seus lábios e ele se desculpa.

"Sinto muito." Ele murmura. "Você não..."

"Não, mas eu desfrutei isso." Eu digo suavemente, minhas mãos puxando seu cabelo molhado.

"Bem, a maioria das mulheres não, você sabe, chega ao clímax apenas da relação sexual." Ele diz e eu rio. "Bem, isso é verdade! A maioria das mulheres precisa de alguma estimulação clitoriana para ter um orgasmo. Orgasmos vaginais são muito raros".

"Está certo, Doogie Howser." Eu provoco, mas Edward não ri. "Ah, qual é, está tudo bem".

"Geralmente dura mais tempo, mas eu simplesmente não faço sexo há um longo tempo." Edward explica e eu posso dizer que ele se sente envergonhado. Isso não é sequer culpa dele. Eu li na Cosmo que uma mulher deve estar no comando do seu próprio orgasmo e, acredite em mim, meu orgasmo e eu estamos bem familiarizados. Tenho certeza de que aconteceria se tentássemos de novo.

_Quando _tentarmos de novo.

"Bem, podemos praticar o verão todo, se você quiser".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward resmunga ao redor da marina pelo resto do verão. Ele não quer sair para a enseada, ou correr nos JetSkis. Ele não quer ir para os esquis, ou brincar nas boias. Nós descansamos ao sol na praia particular nos meus dias de folga e nadamos quando está insuportavelmente quente. Ele se enfia no meu quarto à noite, exatamente como ele fazia quando tínhamos 17 anos e isso é bobo, mas somos nós. Às vezes ele quer ficar abraçado e ele cai no sono enrolado em mim. Eu fico deitada lá enquanto ele ronca suavemente e penso no quanto será difícil quando ele for embora este ano. Eu admito, há uma minúscula parte minha que pensa, por um segundo, que talvez ele fique. Se ele não vai para a faculdade de medicina, ele pode ficar, mas eu sei, no meu coração, que isso não vai realmente acontecer. A vida dele é em Seattle. Sempre será, e ele apenas não sabe o que quer fazer com isso ainda.

Às vezes nós fazemos amor e é realmente exatamente apenas isso, _amor_. Nós nem sequer chamamos disso, mas é verdadeiramente incrível. Não é perfeito e algumas vezes é totalmente engraçado. Como quando Edward disse que me beijaria, você sabe, lá em baixo, mas que minha virilha parecia uma criatura da floresta. Acho que eu ri por uma hora. Depois que superei ter sido zoada, é claro. Mas então ele se compôs para isso e eu aprendi que músicos têm línguas talentosas também.

Algumas vezes nós conversamos a noite toda, conversas sussurradas sob as cobertas de antigas canções familiares e eu o faço ouvir Smashing Pumpkins. Falamos sobre a vida e o universo e por que as nossas são tão confusas. Falamos sobre as nossas mães e a maioria das nossas discussões tem a ver com obrigações para com as nossas famílias. Sinto que há algo sobre as suas obrigações que ele não está me dizendo.

"Quero dizer, quem no inferno eles acham que são? Quem são eles para decidir o que eu deveria fazer com a minha vida? Se eu um dia tiver filhos, eu jamais os farei passar por algo assim." Ele divaga quando senta na minha frente no chão do meu quarto. Estamos jogando mancala***** e Edward nem sequer está prestando atenção. Eu já ganhei cinco vezes seguidas.

_*Mancala: um jogo de tabuleiro onde o objetivo é 'roubar' as peças do oponente. Diz-se que é o xadrez em versão africana. Foto: noticiasclubpenguin. weebly uploads/ 5/ 1/ 4/ 4/ 5144923/ 4851601_orig. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Eu sei. Eu não quereria que meus filhos crescessem na marina. Eu definitivamente me mudaria para Las Vegas, ou Laughlin, ou algo assim, até mesmo para Boulder City. Eles precisam de uma experiência mais mundana, sabe?" Eu digo enquanto deixo cair as bolas de cristal no tabuleiro.

"Crescer na marina não é assim tão ruim, Bella. Quero dizer, sim, você é meio que ingênua, mas você não é toda obcecada com posição social e dinheiro como todas as outras pessoas que conheci na minha vida. Você é apenas você e real. Isso é tudo com o que meu pai se importa. Ser pago, escrever seus livros, fazer sua pesquisa. Ele é tão incrivelmente egoísta e isso é simplesmente uma merda".

"Seu pai já tem dinheiro, não consigo acreditar que essa é a única razão pela qual ele trabalha tanto. Tem que haver algo mais." Eu argumento.

"Meu pai é um maníaco por controle, Bella. Ele quer que eu seja exatamente como ele. Ele nem sequer me conhece e já quer que eu seja exatamente como ele. Minha mãe é tão culpada por isso quanto ele." Edward diz e eu estou confusa.

"O que você quer dizer com ele nem sequer conhece você?"

"Ele e a minha mãe escreveram essa coisa... sobre como eles queriam que eu fosse um médico." Ele balança sua cabeça. "Isso não importa, está acabado. Isso nunca acontecerá agora, e minha vida está acabada".

"Sua vida não está acabada, Edward. A vida da sua mãe está acabada. A vida da minha mãe está acabada. A sua está só começando. Você tem que parar de fazer isso com você mesmo. Ouça, você está no controle da sua vida. Você tem 24 anos. Do que você tem medo?"

Ele me encara por tanto tempo que eu acho que ele ficou catatônico e estalo meus dedos na frente do seu rosto para ver se ele ainda está consciente. Espero que ele ache isso engraçado, mas ele não acha. Ele também não me responde e não tenha certeza do que pensar.

Na noite antes de ele partir, ele se esgueira para o meu quarto e seus olhos estão planos e sem brilho. Ele não diz nada, apenas deita na minha cama quando eu levanto os lençóis e eu rolo para cima dele. Eu monto em seu colo enquanto ele empurra minha regata para cima e a puxa sobre a minha cabeça. Meu cabelo está solto e cai contra os meus ombros e pelas minhas costas e Edward corre seus dedos através dele e depois trilha suas mãos pela minha coluna. Isso é como eu o fiz se sentir melhor, como nós fizemos um ao outro sentir-se melhor o verão inteiro e eu não sei como vou sobreviver sem ele dessa vez.

Ele me beija, profunda e sensualmente, e ele tem gosto de sorvete arco-íris. Estou triste que ele tenha tomado um sorvete sem mim. Ele desajeitadamente empurra minha calcinha do meu quadril e pelas minhas pernas e suas mãos estão em todos os lugares, roçando todos os lugares. Eu rapidamente tiro a sua camisa, beijando seu peito e seu pescoço e seu queixo, meus lábios movendo aleatoriamente por todo o seu corpo porque eu sei que não serei capaz de senti-lo amanhã.

Suas mãos são ávidas enquanto massageiam meus seios. Ele rola sua língua e move seus lábios sobre a pele arrepiada e eu fecho meus olhos e memorizo qual é a sensação de ter sua boca em mim. Minhas mãos rapidamente desabotoam sua calça e eu a empurro junto com sua cueca para baixo e ele está dentro de mim e eu balanço contra ele. Suas mãos escavam meus quadris e então deslizam pela minha barriga e meus seios e seus intensos olhos de fogo estão sobre todo o meu corpo com as suas mãos. Eu quero sentir o que ele sente e corro minhas mãos sobre as dele enquanto elas vagueiam e eu o observo. Eu quero ver o que ele sente, eu quero ver o prazer no seu rosto e saber que eu o coloquei lá. Eu o faço se sentir assim, eu o faço perder o controle, soltar-se e se libertar. Mesmo que seja apenas por este momento, mesmo que isso nunca aconteça novamente, eu quero ver como eu o faço se sentir. Quero saber que eu não estou sozinha nisso, que ele sente isto também, esta conexão, a porra da estúpida faísca. Ele me mostra. E eu mostro a ele também.

Mais tarde, deitamos nus juntos, nossas pernas emaranhadas nos lençóis e ele desenha figuras nas minhas costas e eu adivinho o que são. Sou terrível nisso e Edward supõe que é porque tenho uma imaginação limitada e estou achando que é porque ele é um péssimo artista.

"O que acontece agora?" Ele pergunta e meu peito _dói_.

"Eu não sei." Eu digo e ele beija minhas costas, seus dedos traçando o contorno da minha tatuagem.

"Eu tenho que voltar para Seattle amanhã." Ele diz e descasca um pouco da pele queimada do ombro. "Tenho que descobrir o que farei com a minha vida".

Eu quero tanto pedir que ele fique. Quero pedir e implorar e segurá-lo aqui para sempre, mas sei que não posso. Eu jamais pediria a ele para desistir da sua vida em Seattle. Ele poderia acabar exatamente como a minha mãe, lamentando e se ressentindo e sonhando com tudo do que ele desistiu. Não. Tem que ser uma decisão dele.

"Eu sei." Viro-me para poder olhar para o seu lindo rosto e corro meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Está tudo bem. Sem obrigações, sem expectativas".

Seus dedos trilham pela minha bochecha e eu esfrego meu nariz em seu peito nu, e ele tem cheiro de suor e protetor solar e consigo sentir o gosto das lágrimas salgadas correndo pelo meu rosto. E se ele não puder voltar no próximo verão? O que acontecerá quando ele conseguir um emprego de verdade? O que acontecerá quando tivermos que crescer? Não podemos fazer isso para sempre. Dói tão incrivelmente forte que ele esteja indo embora, mais dói ainda mais saber que ele nunca será qualquer coisa mais do que ele é para mim agora. Eu quero mais, mas não posso partir e ele não ficará. E eu tenho que deixá-lo ir.

Acordo de manhã e ainda estou nua, o lençol jogado sobre o meu corpo e estendo o braço por ele e não sinto nada. Meus olhos disparam abertos e ele está sentado na beirada da minha cama, e ele está segurando um conjunto de livros.

"Achei que você tivesse ido embora." Eu digo enquanto me sento e esfrego meus olhos, removendo qualquer remela que pode ter sido depositada durante a noite. Puxo o lençol apertado contra o meu peito e empurro o cabelo do meu rosto e não quero olhar para ele. Certamente rasgará meu coração se eu tiver que olhar para ele.

"Ainda não." Ele me entrega os livros e há uma foto em preto e branco de uma montanha de pedra na capa. "São livros de fotografia. Esse cara, Ansel Adams, tira fotos de coisas da natureza, como você faz. A maioria é na Califórnia, do Parque Nacional de Yosemite. Mas eu achei que estes poderiam ser interessantes para você. Você não deveria desistir da sua fotografia. Eu vi as fotos da Alice. Elas são incríveis".

"Eu nem sequer as revelei. Ela as levou à Safeway em Boulder City e as imprimiu." Eu replico.

"Eu sei. Mas é como se você visse uma coisa um segundo antes de ela acontecer e você nunca perde o momento. Você nunca perde aqueles momentos importantes e a maioria das pessoas perde. A maioria das pessoas consegue fotografar, tipo, antes ou depois do momento certo. Eu não sei como, mas você simplesmente sempre sabe exatamente quando apertar aquele botão." Corro as minhas mãos sobre os livros de brochura, _A Câmera, O Negativo _e _A Revelação._

"Obrigada." Eu sussurro e Edward se levanta para partir. Ele se inclina e beija minha testa e então ele se foi.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward se ferrando mais uma vez no teste, mas Bella tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor... e o casamento de Alice e Jasper, o que acharam? Eu adorei! É tão lindo ver como Edward incentiva Bella a continuar com suas fotos, mas a separação é sempre tão triste..._

_Próximo capítulo no domingo se chegar a pelo menos 1790 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Cena extra 5 – Este foi o ano em que o

**Durante o período fora de temporada**

**Cena Extra 5 – Este foi o ano em que o Rockets* varreu o Magic* nas Finais. Chupa o meu Olajawon**, Shaq***!**

_1995_

_*Rockets é o time de basquete Houston Rockets, e Magic é o time de basquete Orlando Magic._

_**Olajawon: foi um jogador de basquete americano, campeão Olímpico em 1996, bicampeão atuando na NBA. Atuou durante 18 temporadas na NBA (de 1984-85 até 2001-02). Em toda a sua carreira, marcou 26.946 pontos, e seu marco mais significativo é o de maior bloqueador da história de toda a NBA, com 3.830 tocos. Jogou 1.238 partidas, totalizando 44.222 minutos em quadra em partidas oficiais. Outras marcas conhecidas são seus 10.749 arremessos convertidos e 13.748 rebotes, sendo 4.034 ofensivos e 9.714 defensivos. Em 1996, foi escolhido como um dos 50 melhores jogadores de todos os tempos na história da NBA, e é um dos oito jogadores de toda a história da NBA a ter mais de 20.000 pontos e 12.000 rebotes computados. Foi chamado para a All-Star NBA seis vezes (1986-87, 1988-89, 1992-93, 1993-94, 1996-97). Durante toda a sua carreira, ele jogou no time do Houston Rockets._

_****Shaq, é o jogador de basquete americano Shaquille O'Neal. Com 2,16 m de altura e 147 kg, o super-pivô é um dos melhores jogadores da história da NBA e consta na lista dos 50 maiores jogadores da liga em todos os tempos. Shaq tem 4 títulos da NBA, o mais recente em 2006, jogando pelo Miami Heat. O'Neal também tem carreira na música e no cinema, tendo gravado alguns álbuns e participado de vários filmes. Na temporada de 1995 ele jogava no time do Orlando Magic._

* * *

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Que diabos?" Alice aperta os olhos e abre sua janela.

Você pode ver a casa dela de um quilômetro de distância. Parece que um cartão Hallmark explodiu. Corações de papel vermelho e rosa estão em toda parte. Colados às janelas e porta. Amarrados aos arbustos e árvores. Estacados na grama ao longo do caminho de concreto. E há Jasper, acampado na varanda.

Chegamos em casa tarde do Arizona e ficamos na casa do meu pai. Alice ligou para Jasper assim que acordou esta manhã. Ninguém atendeu. Obviamente, ele tinha coisas para fazer.

"O que diabos ele está fazendo?" Alice grita e eu puxo para a sua garagem.

Ela está radiante, seu olhos azuis brilham e cintilam. Jasper levanta quando ela sai correndo do meu carro. Eu desligo o motor e fico onde estou porque eu realmente não tenho lugar na história de amor.

Alice pula nos braços dele e ele está sussurrando no ouvido dela e depois ela o está beijando.

Eu estou fodidamente com inveja.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Ela grita para mim.

Acho que eu deveria felicitá-los. Isso seria a coisa educada a fazer, certo? Eu saio do carro, empurro meus óculos de sol para cima e coloco o meu rosto sincero.

"Jesus, Jasper. Você cortou tudo isso com a mão?" Eu puxo um coração estaqueado da grama.

"Não, cara, eu usei o molde de corte da escola de Esme. Disse a elas que eu estava planejando um ataque do coração para a minha garota. Cara, aquelas garotas comeram isso. Você deveria pular nesse trem, mano".

"Ele voltou com a Bella." Alice diz. Eu começo a refutar, mas eu não quero. Não é uma mentira. Nós não _não _voltamos.

"Finais felizes por todo canto então, hein?" Jasper diz. Eu respiro mil punhais em meu lado. Fodido tipo de merda de Shakespeare.

"Sim, bem, parabéns." Eu estaco o coração de volta no chão e viro para ir embora. Alice corre para dentro para ligar para a sua mãe, mas Jasper não vai me deixar sair assim tão fácil.

"Ela o perdoou. Simples assim." Ele diz.

"Como se houvesse alguma dúvida." Eu sorrio porque é mais fácil ser um idiota arrogante.

"Às vezes você precisa de dúvida. Para descobrir do que você realmente é feito." Maldito seja, eu odeio quando ele vem todo Obi Wan para cima de mim.

"Sim, está bem. Vamos ver do que você é feito quando a Bridezilla fizer sua aparição." Eu posso ouvir Alice gritando. Ela deve estar no telefone com Rose agora.

"Estou contente que as coisas funcionaram com Bella." Ele diz e é genuíno. Estou oco ouvindo a meia-verdade.

Mas as coisas vão funcionar. Elas têm que funcionar.

Eu retomo o MCAT em setembro e eu detono no teste. Minhas notas tem sido excelentes. Eu poderia realmente ser capaz de me submeter a isso.

Não chame isso de um retorno, no entanto. Eu não estou delirando. Eu sei que ele é a única razão pela qual eu tenho uma entrevista.

Sim, meu pai puxou algumas cordas. Ele é o mestre das marionetes.

Uma marca.

Uma expectativa.

Um viés.

Na verdade, eu não sei o que essas pessoas _realmente_ pensam do meu pai. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que ele é o maior idiota do planeta. É altamente provável que um daqueles seja idiota também.

Estou em minha entrevista e eles estão todos olhando para mim. Eles não dão a mínima para mim. Eles não acham que eu mereço estar aqui.

Eu _não_ mereço estar aqui.

Eu pareço como se merecesse. Estou vestindo meu terno. Meus sapatos são brilhantes. O triângulo na minha garganta é perfeito, fodidamente simétrico.

Eles zurram por alguns minutos. A mesma velha merda. Sorrisos largos. Risadas despreocupadas. Falsos como seus malditos dentes clareados.

Eles querem me fazer algumas perguntas e esta é a parte para a qual eu estou pronto. O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre? Aumentar minhas habilidades atléticas. Se você pudesse convidar uma pessoa para o jantar, viva ou morta, quem seria? Fácil. Michael Jordan. Perseverante, resistente e um saltador brilhante. Ele está nisso para ganhar. Exatamente como eu estou. Bam, eu tenho essa merda.

E então "O que você faria se não pudesse ser um médico?"

Eu sei a resposta imediatamente.

"A marina." Eu deixo escapar.

"Perdão?"

Eu olho para cima e percebo a senhora na minha frente pela primeira vez. Seu cabelo curto, um prumo branco loiro, pulverizado perfeitamente no lugar. Exatamente como a mãe de Bella.

"Eu disse, eu correria para a marina." Eu limpo minha garganta enquanto eles absorvem.

As sobrancelhas desenhadas da senhora arqueiam altas.

"A marina? Você navega?" Ela pergunta.

"Algo assim." Eu murmuro. Não adianta explicar. Eles não entenderão.

Ela não parece impressionada.

"Huh." Ela limpa a garganta e olha a equipe de inquisidores. Um deles, um cara, desta vez, rabisca algumas notas no seu papel. Possível marinheiro, ele provavelmente diz. Isto deixa-me com vontade de rir, mas eu mato a vontade.

"Em qual área você se vê focando?" O cabelo e barba dele são exatamente da mesma cor. Aposto que ele os tinge, um daqueles kits de caixas que eu sempre vejo nos comerciais. Cinza Desaparecerá, ou alguma merda.

"Doença genética." Eu quero arrancar a minha gravata. Eles estão esperando por mais. Eu não tenho mais nada para dar.

"Ok, uma pergunta final. Em suas próprias palavras, por que você deve ser admitido em nosso programa?"

"Eu não deveria." Eu digo em um instante.

"Desculpe?"

"Eu disse, eu não deveria. Meu GPA é na média, eu reprovei em Biologia e a pontuação do meu teste é secundária. O documento diz que eu sou um candidato terrível. Mas também diz que eu sou dedicado. Eu sacrificaria tudo para tornar esta a minha prioridade máxima. Eu não vou decepcioná-lo, senhor".

Coloque música do Oscar. Eu gostaria de agradecer à academia.

"Bem, foi muito bom conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen. Obrigado pelo seu interesse em nosso programa." O cara aperta minha mão e eu sou conduzido para fora da sala e está acabado.

O mês seguinte parece ser o mais longo mês na história. Eu ligo para Bella algumas vezes e ela parece genuinamente feliz ao me ouvir. Tudo parece estar caindo no lugar. Como quando você vira uma peça de quebra-cabeça uma e outra vez e, de repente, ele se encaixa.

Então, quando eu recebo aquela carta é como se o valentão da classe simplesmente empurrasse o meu quebra-cabeça para fora da mesa. Eu vejo meu futuro cair no chão em grupos conectados.

_Obrigado pelo seu interesse. Nós lamentamos informá-lo. Nós somos incapazes de aceitá-lo._ Clássicas alternativas clichês do que eles realmente querem dizer.

Nós não queremos você.

Eu tenho que começar tudo de novo.

O pensamento disso literalmente me faz querer vomitar. Na verdade, eu vomito. Claro, é depois de um litro de vodka e três ou sete cervejas. Mas eu não posso viver este ano novamente.

Eu não quero ouvir meu pai. Eu sei o que ele vai dizer. _Eu te avisei. Você deveria ter me escutado. Agora, o que você fará?_

Porra, o que eu farei?

Passei alguns dias em um estupor embriagado antes de sentir vontade de falar com alguém. Alice é a primeira a ligar. Claro, é para me dizer que Rose está grávida e voltando para casa e, oh meu Deus, a vida não é ótima? Tudo é tão fodidamente perfeito e eu quero colocar minha cabeça através de uma parede.

"Você está bem?" Ela pergunta quando o entusiasmo me escapa. Não há nenhum uso em mentir para ela, ela verá através disso.

"Eu já estive melhor".

"O que aconteceu? Você brigou com Bella?" Ela pergunta. Eu suspiro.

"Não, Bella está bem".

"Você vai terminar com ela? Porque se você romper com ela depois de toda a merda que você a fez passar completamente, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro".

"Alice, pare. É coisa da faculdade, ok? Além disso, eu realmente não posso romper com alguém com quem eu não estou tecnicamente namorando".

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ela diz.

Eu deixo o assunto cair. Eu não digo a ela. Porque então meu pai descobrirá. Eu não posso lidar com esse confronto ainda. A ferida é muito fresca, ainda aberta. Ele teria me feito sangrar em segundos.

Não demorou muito para ele me encontrar, no entanto. Uma semana, no máximo. Ele pára no meu apartamento no seu caminho da faculdade para casa. Eu desprezo o fato de que, porque ele paga o aluguel, ele acha que é permitido simplesmente invadir.

Ele não diz uma palavra. Eu acho que ele está esperando que eu diga alguma coisa, confie nele, como se nós fôssemos amigos.

"Bem." Ele diz e eu encolho os ombros.

"Bem o quê?" Eu murmuro e ele balança a cabeça.

"Como foi?" Ele pergunta e eu tenho certeza que ele sabe.

"Eu não sei, pai. Você provavelmente sabe mais do que eu".

Ele suspira e seu rosto me diz que eu estou certo.

"Sua opinião oficial indicou que a sua entrevista parecia distante, arredia. Dr. Peters perguntou sobre os seus interesses e você contornou a questão." Ele está calmo. Simplesmente.

"O quê? Isso foi um mal-entendido." Eu empurro meu cabelo da minha cara e coço meu queixo. Eu não faço a barba há uma semana.

"Bem, o que você vai fazer?"

"Porra, pai. Eu não sei, eu estava pensando sobre a NBA. Você sabe, tornar-me profissional." Estou sendo um imbecil sarcástico, mas eu não dou a mínima. Como ele pode esperar que eu planeje o resto da minha vida em alguns dias? Não é assim tão fácil.

Especialmente quando o que realmente quero, eu não posso ter.

"Você deveria ter um plano de reserva. Você deveria ter se preparado para isso. Quero dizer, todos nós vimos isso chegando." Bum. Aí está. Ele sabia que eu falharia.

"Você está certo. Agora eu desperdicei anos. Anos da minha vida desapareceram, sugados pelo grande buraco negro de expectativa e é tudo culpa sua. Por que você não disse não a ela? Quando ela escreveu a confiança? Por que você foi junto com isso? Ela tinha você pelas bolas, ou o quê? Ou talvez ela fosse aquela com as bolas".

Silêncio. Ele me observa, e percebo o quanto ele está velho. Seus olhos estão enrugadas e curvados. Seu cabelo loiro agora grisalho. Ele simplesmente parece muito desgastado. Cansado. Ele tem dado à universidade o melhor do que ele é. E o que está diante de mim é o que sobrou para a sua família.

"Sua mãe poderia ter me convencido a qualquer coisa. Eu nunca poderia dizer não para ela . Não porque eu sou um covarde. Não porque eu sou fraco. Mas porque isso a agradaria. Não se esqueça disso, filho. Quando você está fora no seu mundo de sonho, com sua menina do rio e seus delírios de ressentimento e amargura. Não se esqueça que o amor inclui sacrifício. Não é sempre sobre conseguir o que quer. Às vezes trata-se de fornecer o que eles precisam".

Sem outra palavra, ele irrompe para fora do meu apartamento. A porta balança fechada atrás dele e eu estou irritado. Eu não terminei de brigar com ele. Eu quero dizer mais, culpá-lo, culpá-la. Amaldiçoá-los por me foderem regiamente. Mas eu não ligarei para ele. Prefiro tatuar um idiota na minha testa.

Então eu ligo para Bella, em vez disso.

Sua voz me atinge como um martelo. Eu sinto gosto de sorvete de fruta, a mistura de azedo e doce inundando a minha boca e eu quase engasgo com a minha saliva. Isso é quando eu percebo que estou chorando.

Eu falhei com ela novamente. Mais uma vez! Por que ela ainda me quer? Eu sou um completo fodido. Um rejeito. Eu deveria deixá-la em paz, deixá-la seguir em frente com a sua vida.

Mas eu não deixo. Em vez disso, eu me agarro a ela, um pára-quedas amortecendo a minha queda. Eu ligo para ela todos os dias. Às vezes, tarde da noite, quando eu não consigo dormir, quando a ansiedade se expande no meu peito.

Ela sempre atende. Não importa qual é a hora, ela está sempre lá. Ela balbucia sobre o novo álbum do Radiohead, ou a rampa de lançamento. Ela está tentando me distrair. Isso está fazendo-me desejá-la mais. Não é suficiente, essas conversas genéricas ou minha depressão como merdas descontroladas. Eu preciso vê-la. Eu preciso tocá-la. Eu simplesmente preciso estar onde ela está.

Rose e Emmett se mudam com o meu pai e eu não estou falando com ele. Tenho certeza que isso não o surpreende. Provavelmente é até esperado.

Emmett e Jasper vem para ter certeza que eu ainda estou vivo e eu os trato como merda. Eles não se queixam, no entanto. O que em breve será pai e o que logo será noivo. Eles simplesmente saem para planejar suas vidas perfeitas.

Finalmente, _finalmente_, meu aniversário passa e nós vamos para o rio. Alice está em seu celular a maior parte da viagem, brigando com o seu coordenador do casamento sobre tule e talheres, ou alguma merda. Eu sinto que minha cabeça vai afundar.

Eu conto os quilômetros até chegar a ela. Sei que vou me sentir melhor assim que eu estiver ao lado da sua pele aquecida.

"Oh meu Deus, Rose tem que fazer xixi novamente. Você pode estacionar na próxima parada de descanso?" Alice diz do banco de trás. Jasper está roncando no banco ao meu lado.

Eu olho no meu espelho retrovisor. Com certeza, o sinal do meu pai está ligado e ele está acenando pela janela.

"Claro." Eu murmuro e coço a minha barba. Saímos do carro e esticamos as pernas. Jogo o lixo fora. Há como uma centena de invólucros Laffy Taffy* desarrumados no banco de trás.

_*__Laffy Taffy__: são caramelos produzidos em diversos sabores. _

"Maldito telefone estúpido!" Alice grita. Ela está procurando por sinal. Eu não me incomodo em dizer a ela que não vai encontrar um aqui.

"Eu odeio casamentos." Ela diz enquanto deita na grama. Jasper escapa do carro, esfregando o sono dos seus olhos e abotoando as calças. Ele tem que dormir com a calça desabotoada. Diz que não pode relaxar corretamente com a barriga toda apertada.

"Eu não sei o que fazer sobre o pastor. Ou padre. Ou um oficiante. O que quer que eles são chamados. Quinhentos dólares para esse cara vir dar um pequeno discurso e entregar alguns anéis. Nós não somos sequer religiosos!"

"Casem em Vegas. Eu posso dirigir completamente." Eu brinco.

"Oh meu Deus, nós deveríamos." Ela diz e seu rosto está mortalmente sério. Ela se vira para Jasper. "Devemos fazer isso. Assim como Emmett e Rose. Sem aborrecimentos, sem listas de convidados, ou disputas sobre flores. Vamos simplesmente fazer isso!"

Jasper está calmo enquanto considera.

"Podemos ligar para os meus pais primeiro?" Ele pergunta e Alice joga os braços em torno das pernas dele, levando-o ao chão.

"Claro! Oh meu Deus, nós vamos nos casar!" De repente, Alice ofega e pára de comemorar.

"Devemos fazer isso na marina".

"Ou no rio".

"Nos penhascos. Na Austrália".

Está decidido. Alice corre para contar para a sua mãe e irmã. Jasper coça sua cabeça e exala.

"Uau. Essa é uma dama especial que você tem aí." Eu brinco e ele a observa saltar para cima e para baixo na Mercedes do meu pai.

"Eu sei." Ele diz com carinho e meu peito dói. Mais 640 quilômetros. Nós chegaremos na marina ao anoitecer.

Alice está no modo de planejamento depois disso. Ela chama alguns amigos, Mike, e os pais de Jasper, e eles estão todos voando para cá no dia três. Ela decide a data de Quatro de Julho e eu fico amargo. Essa é a nossa data, minha e de Bella.

Eu começo a ignorar o pisca-pisca do meu pai e estou uma boa hora à frente deles quando nós puxamos para a marina. Bella já está na unidade do meu pai.

Eu sempre esqueço como ela é bonita. Eu sei que ela é bonita, mas quando estou longe dela por tanto tempo, sua imagem realmente se torna apenas um sentimento.

Então, quando eu a vejo pela primeira vez, é sempre o mesmo. Abelhas no meu estômago, como a porra do Ursinho Puff. Lembre-me de nunca, jamais, dizer isso em voz alta.

"Lá está ela." Alice está praticamente gritando no banco de trás e está fora do carro assim que eu estaciono.

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Alice grita e joga os braços em torno de Bella. Bella parece surpresa, mas a preocupação rapidamente encobre suas feições quando seus olhos encontram os meus.

Espero enquanto Alice enche Bella com a Operação Casamento Elvis e, em seguida, é a minha vez de dizer olá. Ela tem cheiro de protetor solar. Exatamente como sempre. Seus braços estão apertados em torno de mim e eu posso senti-la agarrando minha camiseta.

"Venha." Ela diz, puxando meu pulso. "Você precisa de açúcar".

Ela deixa cair a minha mão e nós caminhamos para a loja.

Bella tropeça e eu estendo a mão para pegá-la. Ela está rindo de si mesma e isso me faz querer abraçá-la. Para sempre. Sua pele é quente, queima na minha, mas eu não posso soltá-la.

Pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela sabe disso.

Eu deslizo minha mão até seu braço e nas suas costas. Meus dedos pressionam na parte de trás do seu pescoço e então ela está babando e eu não posso deixar de rir. Seus grandes olhos castanhos de corça estão vesgos e eu quero beijá-la.

Em vez disso, eu puxo seu rabo de cavalo e desta vez ela busca a conexão. Seus dedos enlaçam em torno dos meus e lá está ele, um formigamento da eletricidade picando sobre a minha pele.

Leah está na loja e me avalia enquanto Bella pega os nossos sorvetes. Nós nos sentamos nos balanços e está quente e eu estou suando, mas o meu Push Up é frio e doce e tem gosto de 1983.

"Sorvete realmente faz tudo parecer melhor. Por, tipo, dois minutos inteiros, as coisas são perfeitas." Eu digo e Bella sorri, uma pequena mancha de chocolate no canto da sua boca.

Em seguida, as palavras flutuam em meu cérebro. _A__pós a conclusão do curso de medicina. _Aqui estou eu, ao lado da minha pedra de toque e, ainda assim, tudo no que posso pensar é naquela maldita confiança. Que nervoso. Que tipo de pessoa balançaria uma cenoura enorme e cara assim? E que tipo de idiota cairia por isso?

"Certo, por que os suspiros?" Ela diz. Eu nem sabia que foi em voz alta.

"Você sabe por que." Eu atiro.

"Bem, você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não realmente." E eu não quero. Eu realmente não sei. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo manter minha boca fechada. "Eu completamente me fodi. Você percebe isso, não é? Não posso me inscrever novamente, estou muito humilhado. E se eu for rejeitado de novo? Quero dizer, se eu não sou bom o suficiente para eles agora, por que eu seria bom o bastante no próximo ano?"

Eu sei que não é culpa dela, mas o lançamento é catártico. Como quando a Terra passa e alivia a pressão. Uma vez que o tremor começa, é malditamente quase impossível parar.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer? Você não pode, tipo, ir lá e defender seu caso?" Merda, isso é ridículo.

"O que eu deveria dizer? Eu sou um idiota e obtive notas de merda no MCAT? Meu GPA é uma porcaria e eu reprovei em uma matéria sobre a qual meu pai escreveu um livro-texto? Por favor, coloque a vida dos seus pacientes nas minhas mãos muito capazes." Eu cuspo.

"Você pode refazer o teste? Talvez se você conseguir uma nota melhor, você terá uma chance maior de passar no próximo ano? Ou você pode tentar entrar em alguma outra faculdade, uma não tão disputada?" Ela diz e é como um tapa na cara. O que ela quer dizer com isso?

"Eu já fiz o teste duas vezes. Eu fiz aulas extras ano passado para tentar aumentar meu GPA, mas não ajudou. Eu fodi na minha entrevista também. Eles disseram que me falta habilidade de comunicação. Quero dizer, eu sou um ótimo comunicador. Deus, Bella, você simplesmente não entende isso!" É isso aí. Eu fui longe demais. Eu posso ouvir sua refutação antes das palavras passarem pelos seus lábios.

"Eu sei, por que você simplesmente não se joga na frente de um trem então, seu bebezão fodido? Merda, Edward, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu poderia pensar que você não queria realmente entrar na faculdade de medicina, com a forma como você está inventando desculpas. E eu não sou quem rejeitou você, ok? Então pare de me insultar." Seus olhos queimam e sua boca está apertada.

"Eu sei." Eu digo imediatamente. "Desculpe. Eu simplesmente sou um fodido. Não consigo fazer nada direito".

"Olhe, talvez isso tenha acontecido por uma razão. Talvez você precisasse que isso acontecesse para que você possa fazer algo que você realmente ama".

"Não há outra opção, Bella. Eu tenho que me tornar um médico. Você não sabe do que eu me afastaria se eu falhar nisso." Eu digo baixinho e seus olhos estreitam. Merda, ela está em mim.

"Conte-me. Do que você estaria desistindo? Dinheiro? Posição social? Um pequeno local perfeito no pedestal do seu pai? Eu não entendo, Edward".

"Não espero que você entenda também." Estou sendo evasivo e ela está irritada.

"Por quê? Eu sou muito burra para entender, ou algo assim?" Eu simplesmente quero dizer a ela sobre a confiança, mas isso levaria a uma conversa muito mais pesada. Eu não sei se eu poderia aceitar outra rejeição agora.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Eu gemo.

"Olha, se eu deixar você apalpar meus seios, você se sentirá melhor?"

Minha cabeça atira para cima. Isso realmente acabou de sair da boca dela?

"Isso depende. Por cima ou por baixo do sutiã?" Cor inunda suas bochechas. E seu pescoço. E seu peito. E agora eu estou olhando para os seus peitos.

"Menino bobo, você sabe que não estou usando sutiã." Ela diz e eu deslizo meu joelho entre as suas pernas bronzeadas. Maldição, ela tem um cheiro bom.

"Sim, eu posso ver isso." Eu sussurro e estou antecipando o gosto dela.

"Eu te beijaria agora mesmo, mas você tem uma criatura da floresta presa no seu rosto".

Oh, porra, eu deveria ter visto isto chegando. Ela está gargalhando, gargalhando da sua própria piada, e ela mal consegue respirar.

E vê-la tão feliz simplesmente me faz decolar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Jesus, você é como um mamute recoberto de lã." Bella murmura enquanto um pente desliza contra o meu couro cabeludo. Ela corta, pedaços de cabelo espetando para os meus ombros, minha sunga, minha boca.

"Você poderia tentar não deixar cair essa merda na minha cara? Está na minha boca." Eu digo e ela puxa, dor atirando através do meu couro cabeludo. "Ai!"

"Você poderia tentar permanecer parado?" Ela pergunta docemente e agora seus peitos estão no meu rosto. Merda, ela está realmente perto demais, praticamente montando no meu colo. Uma gota de suor desliza pelos seus seios e eu quero lambê-la. Eu quero lamber o seu suor.

"Tem certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo?" Pergunto cautelosamente.

"Eu estive cortando o cabelo do meu pai e Emmett desde que eu tinha 12 anos." Ela diz.

"Você está cortando o meu cabelo como o do seu pai?" Eu pergunto freneticamente e ela revira os olhos.

"Apenas relaxe. Pare de ser um bebê".

Eu mexo com os laços do seu shorts, meus dedos pastam a pele bem acima do cós do seu shorts. Maldição, esse shorts é curto. Eu poderia provavelmente enterrar meus dedos por eles.

"Olhe para cima." Ela diz. Ela está se concentrando, suas sobrancelhas franzidas juntas, não se incomodando com as minhas tentativas para distraí-la. Como se ela não sentisse as minhas mãos nela. Como se ela não sentisse nada. Eu não gosto disso.

Minhas mãos deslizam para segurar seus quadris, e ela está de cara séria. Pergunto-me quanto ela vai me deixar levar.

Eu continuo movendo minhas mãos até seus lados e paro, ela não racha. Estou lentamente subindo sua blusa. Ela vai deixar-me senti-la.

"Eu vou cortar a sua orelha fora se você não parar de me tocar desse jeito." Ela diz e eu sorrio.

"Bem, pare de empurrar seus peitos na minha cara." Eu digo e ela está irritada. Sem palavras e vermelho beterraba.

"Você é um idiota." Ela finalmente diz. "Você sabe, não é sábio incomodar uma pessoa segurando uma tesoura no seu pescoço".

"Touché, Senhorita Swan, touché." Eu cuspo um pedaço de cabelo da minha boca e esfrego meu nariz, mas isso só torna as coisas piores. "Droga!"

"Pare de tocar seu rosto." Ela penteia através do meu cabelo agora e eu fecho meus olhos. Ela continua mexendo com ele, puxando e torcendo, e então ela suspira. "Eu acho que está acabado".

"Não parece tão segura de si mesma, nem nada." Eu digo sarcasticamente. Eu levanto e escovo os cabelos do meu peito e ombros e ela está olhando para mim.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto e então timidamente toco o meu cabelo. Está bom, ainda um pouco longo, mas não tão desgastado.

Ela se aproxima. Sua mão toca meu rosto, seu polegar alisando sobre o meu rosto nu e, em seguida, através dos meus lábios, e meu coração parece que vai estourar no meu peito.

"Aí está." Ela diz. Seus olhos estão confiantes e calmos e, pela primeira vez durante todo o ano, há sinceridade no meu sorriso.

Na noite antes do casamento, Alice, Rose e Bella ficam na enseada na casa flutuante. Levamos Jasper para a cidade para tomar uma cerveja neste bar sórdido. O lugar é uma merda, mas eles têm mesa de sinuca e dardos, então nós nos mantemos ocupados.

Jasper está embriagado e Emmett está atrapalhando na mesa de sinuca. Ele os está eliminando, um por um. Ele já ganhou 200, pelo menos.

"Vocês precisam de alguma coisa do bar?" Esse cara pergunta para nós e Emmett lança um braço sobre seu ombro.

"Você está bem?" Emmett pergunta e Jasper está sinalizando por outro, mas eu estou apontando para cortá-lo. Alice ordenou-me especificamente para não deixar Jasper muito bêbado. Em uma escala de um a vomitar nos arbustos, Jasper está a uma bebida de distância de cantar "Stand by Your Man" no karaokê. Ele está começando a ficar com mãos bobas.

"Como está sua irmã, cara?" O cara pergunta e agora eu estou interessado. "Eu não a vejo por aqui há algum tempo".

O fato de que Bella estaria aqui tem meus dedos contorcendo. Por que diabos Bella estaria em um lugar como este? A menos que ela estivesse com alguém. Um cara?

Enquanto estou tentando resolver essa merda, o filho da puta do Jacob e seu grupo de macacos canalhas oleosos entra. Ele nos vê e sorri, como um fodido espertinho e isso me atinge. Não apenas um cara. _Esse_ cara fodido.

Este é o bar. Quando ele a pegou do seu banquinho do bar, bêbada e deprimida. Aqui é onde eu a levei. Essa porra de cara.

Minha cabeça começa a girar e eu sei que não estou bêbado, mas tenho a visão de túnel. Eu preciso de algum ar.

Jasper balança e ele está tomando a direção para declarações de amor masculino, então eu agarro seu braço e o puxo para fora. Emmett ainda está atirando a merda com o bartender, mas ele nos vê saindo e corta a conversa curta.

O ar exterior não está ajudando muito. Eu tento inalar, mas ele adere aos meus pulmões e eu corro para o meu carro. Eu coloco o ar condicionado no máximo e Jasper está rindo no banco de trás.

"Cara, seu carro cheira a queijo." Ele ri como se fosse a coisa mais hilária do planeta.

"É o fedor viajando, provavelmente de você." Eu murmuro. Porra, eu estou suando. Eu limpo meu nariz, minha testa, meu lábio. Emmett abre a porta da frente e desliza para o banco.

"Ele está bem?" Ele diz e aponta para trás e eu aceno. "Você está bem?"

Eu olho para ele e encolho os ombros. Deveria ter sido eu. Neste bar. Com Bella. Deveria ter sido eu, o primeiro a amá-la. O primeiro a mostrar a ela.

Poderia nunca ser eu.

O pensamento está consumindo enquanto dirijo de volta para a marina, enquanto ajudo Jasper em sua cama, enquanto tento adormecer. O mulligan. Eu prometi a ela um 'mais uma vez'. Estou ansioso para fazer valer a minha promessa.

No dia seguinte, eu estou apenas seguindo ordens, soltando coisas na enseada, estabelecendo cadeiras e mesas. Estou tentando encontrar Bella em toda a animação, mas ela está ajudando Alice a ficar pronta. E ela tem um trabalho a fazer. Ela está fotografando essa coisa.

Quando eu finalmente consigo vê-la, ela está radiante. Ela brilha, sua pele quente contra seu vestido roxo.

Ela me dá um beijo na bochecha antes de se dirigir até o penhasco. Nosso penhasco.

Eu estou à esquerda com a minha família. Esme já chorando, e meu pai continua apertando o seu nariz, como se ele tivesse alergia, ou algo assim. Ele pigarreia. Tenho certeza que ele esperava que Alice pedisse a ele para levá-la pelo "corredor". Tenho certeza que ele pensou que ele merecia a honra, vendo como ele a apoiou financeiramente todos estes anos.

Mas Alice não seria tão banal. "Jasper é minha escolha." Ela disse. "Ninguém está me entregando. Eu quero andar livremente para o meu futuro".

Ela é tão fodidamente lunática.

Ele agiu como se não fosse grande coisa, como se esta decisão fosse o extremo ideal. Mas eu estou bem familiarizado com aquele olhar em seu rosto. Decepção.

Alice abraça sua mãe e irmã e todas elas estão chorando. Ela beija meu pai no rosto e, em seguida, seus olhos azuis cristalinos estão brilhando diante de mim. Olhos brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurra e me abraça apertado. Há uma bola de golfe na minha garganta. Eu sou um bobo, assim como o resto deles.

A cerimônia só leva alguns minutos e depois estamos sentados em torno de mesas dobráveis, bebendo cerveja e comendo cachorro-quente. A mão de Bella está em minha perna e ela continua brincando de puxar o pelo da minha perna com seus dedos dos pés. Eu desenho padrões em seu ombro nu, ocasionalmente apertando sua nuca, ou cavando meus dedos no lado da sua cintura. Eu não consigo manter minhas mãos para mim. Ela não parece se importar.

É bom pra caralho. É tão fodidamente perfeito. Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela carta de rejeição. _Nós optamos por não aceitá-lo..._

Eu não sou bom o suficiente. Não sou bom o suficiente para a faculdade de medicina, não sou bom o suficiente para o meu pai.

Não sou bom o suficiente para ela.

Deus, ela é linda.

Eu deveria dizer a ela.

Olho para ela e ela está rindo de alguma merda que Emmett disse. Seus lábios estão largos e seus olhos vesgos. Meias luas. Ela percebe que eu estou olhando e franze seus lábios.

"Para o que você está olhando, estranho?" Ela pergunta e eu puxo sua cadeira para mais perto. Coloco minha boca bem na sua orelha, meus dedos empurrando tufos de cabelo e eu sussurro.

"Você é de tirar o fôlego".

Eu a ouço inspirar, um suspiro trêmulo rouco e eu sorrio contra a pele do seu pescoço.

"Sério? Eu _tiro o seu fôlego..._" Ela canta baixinho e eu gemo. Só ela para a "Cultura Pop" neste momento.

A festa acalma e logo há apenas quatro de nós. Estou tonto, e Bella e Alice estão rindo. Jasper está fumando um charuto, soprando anéis no ar pegajoso.

"Está fodidamente quente, eu vou nadar." Alice pula e tira sua roupa. Jasper a segue, apagando seu charuto na areia e tirando seu shorts. Eles estão espirrando água um no outro e se apalpando e, antes que eu esteja mortalmente assustado, meus olhos se voltam para Bella. Eu poderia ir para um mergulho.

Um mergulho nu.

Com Bella nua.

Eu levanto e tiro meu shorts e ela está checando meu pacote. Eu me sinto como um rei sob o seu escrutínio, porque seus olhos estão ardendo.

"Vamos lá, Bella, tire a roupa. Todo mundo está tirando." Eu digo e suas mãos movem para o zíper do seu vestido. Seus dedos não conseguem, então eu ofereço os meus. O zíper desliza para baixo das suas costas e seu vestido desaparece. Minhas mãos vagueiam, sua cintura, seus quadris. Eu beijo seu ombro e depois seu pescoço e, apesar do calor, arrepios disparam pela sua pele.

"O último a chegar na água é um ovo podre." Eu sussurro e corro. Ela está nos meus calcanhares e então ela me empurra para dentro da água. Ela nada para longe, seus olhos refletindo a grande lua com um brilho depravado. Eu a pego pelo pé. Eu na verdade a pego e agora ela está chocada. Ela chuta e grita, mas ela está rindo também, então eu a puxo para perto. Onde eu preciso dela. Onde ela pertence.

"Peguei você." Eu digo.

"Eu deixei." Ela retruca. Claro que ela deixou. Bella não faz nada que ela não queira.

"Eu consigo tocar seus seios agora?" Eu desafio. Suas coxas deslizam contra as minhas, cada centímetro das nossas peles se conectam.

"Talvez. Você fez a barba." Ela diz e dá um tapinha no meu rosto.

"Bem, eu não queria que você pegasse raiva de qualquer criatura da floresta, ou algo assim." Eu brinco.

"Sim, porque eu não fico bonita espumando pela boca".

"Você é sempre bonita." Eu digo. "Você sempre parece a mesma, mas diferente, sabe? A cada ano, eu espero que você mude, e todo ano é sempre você".

Eu coloco meus lábios nos dela. Eu quero ser gentil, mas uma vez que eu sinto o gosto dela, eu não consigo ter o suficiente. Tudo me atinge de uma só vez. Desejo, querer, ciúme. Estou tão irritado por Alice ter roubado o nosso penhasco. Este é o nosso lugar. Deveríamos tê-lo clamado primeiro.

"Eu não sei o que fazer com a minha vida, Bella." Eu engasgo. "Eu me sinto simplesmente tão sem esperanças. Eu desapontei todo mundo, deixei todos para baixo. Deixei você para baixo e eu sinto muito".

"Edward, pare com isso." Ela grita, suas mãos seguram meu rosto. "Pare de se castigar por isso. Tenho certeza que isso acontece com muitas pessoas. Você mesmo disse isso, apenas 200 de quatro mil inscritos são aceitos? Isso quer dizer que 95% das pessoas que se inscrevem não são aceitas. Noventa e cinco por cento. É muita gente sentada no seu lugar agora".

"Não deveria ter acontecido comigo. Eu tinha um plano, Bella, e agora ele foi para a merda." Eu quero chorar. Eu vou fodidamente chorar como um bebê.

"Então faça um novo plano." Ela diz e eu não posso mais olhar para ela. Eu a seguro, em vez disso. Minha cabeça está no seu ombro, minhas lágrimas disfarçadas pela água pingando do meu cabelo.

Seus dedos empurram os meus fora do caminho nas suas costas. Com uma puxada e um empurrão, o sutiã se foi e é apenas pele contra pele.

Eu procuro seu rosto e ela me beija. Beijos profundos que forçam minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. Suas pernas envolvem em torno da minha cintura e tudo está zumbindo.

Nós vamos fazer isso. Nós realmente faremos fodidamente isso.

Esfregando e beijando e apalpando e, porra, eu a quero.

Muito rápido, muito rápido, muito rápido!

Isso não está certo.

Mas como isso pode ser errado? Coisas que são erradas não são tão boas.

Não. Devemos estar mais seguros.

"Espere." Eu paro.

"Não, eu estou farta de esperar. Nós faremos isso." Ela diz e sua insistência deixa meu coração enorme.

"Eu não tenho nada." Eu digo.

"Está tudo bem, estou tomando pílula." Ela diz. Oh, graças a Deus. Essas palavras deveriam ser bordadas em um travesseiro. "Espere. Você não tem uma DST, tem?"

"Não, eu não tenho uma DST." Eu digo. Não posso dizer se ela está brincando.

"Bem, merda, como eu deveria saber? Você tem um passado tórrido." Ela ri. Sim, ela não está brincando.

"Bella, eu só fiz sexo umas cinco vezes." Eu defendo. "Dificilmente tórrido".

"Você já fez exames?" Ela pergunta.

"Na verdade, sim, eu fiz. Quando Magic Johnson disse que tinha HIV, eu fiz os exames. Eu não fiz sexo desde então." Então eu pergunto, só porque eu sei que isso vai irritá-la. "Você fez o teste?"

O olhar em seu rosto é impagável. "Eu só fiz sexo uma vez e eles fazem testes para tudo quando você começa a tomar pílulas".

"Bem, merda, como eu deveria saber?" Eu zombo dela.

"Bem, você sabe agora." Ela sorri e estou achando que ela ainda está usando roupas demais.

"Sim e você também sabe e agora podemos desfrutar de estarmos juntos e não precisamos nos preocupar." Calcinha, fora.

"Isso soa bem, a parte de desfrutar." Ela respira e minhas mãos não conseguem parar de tocá-la. Como um fodido menino de 13 anos de idade. Eu sei que estou resmungando bobagens. Eu nunca estive tão faminto por alguma coisa antes.

Eu deslizo minha mão entre as suas coxas e ela empurra sua língua em minha boca e, em seguida, meus dedos estão dentro dela. Ela geme em minha boca e meu pau contrai. Ela empurra minha cueca para baixo com seus pés e eu estou duro contra ela. Suas mãos estão todas sobre mim, puxando e bombeando. Eu quero manter esse momento para sempre.

Eu não mereço isso.

_Você tem certeza?_ Eu quero perguntar. _Não há como voltar atrás. Isso vai nos mudar para sempre, você sabe._

Meus dedos emaranham em seu cabelo e seus olhos estão colados aos meus. E eu entendo. Este é o seu mulligan, o seu 'mais uma vez'.

Ela não hesita e então estamos conectados, eletrificados, e eu não consigo parar de olhar para ela. A curva do seu pescoço. As linhas onde o sol beija sua pele.

Sua cabeça cai para trás e eu sei que estou a segurando muito apertado. Ela morde seu lábio e eu enterro minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela está revirando seus quadris e respirando na minha pele. Eu tento segurar, puta merda, eu tento, porque eu não quero que isso acabe.

A visão dela, pequenos choramingos jogados dos lábios entreabertos, cílios vibrando em bochechas rosadas, seu peito arfante subindo da água, isso é demais. Eu gozo dentro dela, ofegante e trêmulo e decepcionado. Eu tomei mais do que compartilhei. Eu deveria ter cuidado dela primeiro. Eu sou um idiota egoísta.

Mas, em vez de irritação, ela está me salpicando com beijos.

"Sinto muito." Eu mal consigo as palavras. "Você não..."

"Não, mas eu desfrutei isso." Ela diz, sorrindo, suas mãos no meu cabelo.

"Bem, a maioria das mulheres não, você sabe, chega ao clímax apenas da relação sexual." Eu defendo e ela ri. Ela está fodidamente rindo de mim. "Bem, isso é verdade! A maioria das mulheres precisa de alguma estimulação clitoriana para ter um orgasmo. Orgasmos vaginais são muito raros".

"Está certo, Doogie Howser." Ela provoca, e eu não posso acreditar que ela riu de mim. "Ah, qual é, está tudo bem".

"Geralmente dura mais tempo, mas eu simplesmente não faço sexo há um longo tempo." Eu tento explicar, mas agora eu simplesmente me sinto patético.

"Bem, podemos praticar o verão todo, se você quiser." Ela murmura contra os meus lábios. Eu cedo e a deixo me beijar.

"Como diabos sairemos daqui?" Eu digo e ela franze os lábios. Nossas roupas íntimas estão no fundo do rio.

"Você primeiro." Ela diz e eu balanço a minha cabeça. "Vamos, por favor?"

Eu reviro meus olhos e nós nos separamos. Eu caminho com dificuldade para a praia e saio da água.

"Uau, olhe para aquelas marcas de bronzeado. Bela bunda!" Ela grita. Reviro meus olhos e coloco meu shorts. Pego o vestido dela. Eu o balanço sobre a água e ela está olhando para mim.

"Não se atreva." Ela rosna e eu sorrio.

"O quê? Eu só estava trazendo para você. Assim você não teria que andar até tão longe." Eu digo e ela nada mais, permanecendo abaixada na água o tempo todo.

"Obrigada." Ela diz e eu ainda o estou segurando para o alto. "Posso ficar com ele?"

"Claro." Eu sorrio.

"Edward, dê-me o meu vestido." Ela exige e eu o seguro ainda mais no alto.

"Está bem aqui, basta pegá-lo." Eu tento permanecer simples.

"Ótimo!" Ela é feroz, sua cabeça alta quando ela levanta. A visão da sua figura nua, gotas de água deslizando sobre a sua pele e brilhando ao luar, deixa-me em estado de choque. Ela mudou, já não é a menina magra de joelhos redondos que eu conheci. Ela tem curvas e linhas e levanta do rio como uma porra de deusa, ou algo assim.

Ela pressiona seu corpo molhado contra o meu peito e meus braços instantaneamente caem para que eu possa tocá-la. Assim que eu estou prestes a deslizar minhas mãos sobre a sua bunda, ela tira o vestido da minha mão.

"Isso foi quase fácil demais. Você poderia ter pelo menos colocado uma briga".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu tive relações sexuais com Bella quatro vezes desde o casamento. Uma vez na praia, uma vez no barco e duas vezes em seu quarto. Todas as quatro vezes foram apressadas, as mãos apressadas de dois indivíduos com tesão. É quente, tão incrivelmente quente, mas eu quero que seja mais. Eu quero dar-lhe mais.

Então, quando eu entro em seu quarto e ela levanta os lençóis para mim, eu não vou para matar imediatamente. Nós estamos dando uns amassos, e há um monte de apalpadas acontecendo, mas não vou deixá-la tirar minha roupa. Eu posso dizer que ela está ficando frustrada.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela me pergunta e eu aceno, não tendo certeza sobre como ir sobre isto. Não é como se nós não conversássemos sobre isso. Bella tem uma boca suja.

Mas perguntar a ela se posso lamber sua boceta parece um pouco pornográfico. Acho que eu ainda a vejo como ingênua. Mesmo assim, eu sei que ela não é. Eu vi aquelas Cosmo que ela lê.

Oh merda, eu deveria simplesmente fazer isso. Se ela quiser que eu pare, ela me avisará.

Eu não quero ser arrogante, mas, uma vez que eu começar, tenho certeza que ela não vai querer que eu pare. Fui elogiado na minha fixação oral antes.

Ela me beija novamente e sua mão violou o cós da minha cueca. Ela agarra meu pau e leva toda a minha força para detê-la.

"Espere." Eu sussurro e estendo a mão em torno dela para ligar o rádio. "Eu quero tentar uma coisa. Tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela é quase inaudível. Eu empurro sua fina camiseta para cima e trago minha boca para o seu peito. Eu escorrego pelo seu corpo, lambo as linhas do seu estômago e ela está respirando pesadamente, suas mãos percorrendo o meu cabelo enquanto eu continuo explorando sua forma. Suas coxas se esfregam debaixo de mim e eu empurro meu joelho entre elas, meu nariz empurrando o cós da sua calcinha e ela ofega.

"Pare!" Ela sussurra e eu olho para ela. "Você não pode fazer isso".

"Por quê?" Eu pergunto a ela, perplexo. Decepcionado. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dela e agora estou desejando o sabor.

"Porque..." Ela para. Ela não tem uma boa desculpa. "Eu não sei. Isso é embaraçoso!"

"O quê?" Eu não esperava isso. Quero dizer, eu a vi fazer xixi no mato. Eu a vi cair plana em sua bunda. Isso não é nada para se envergonhar.

"Eu não me depilei hoje. E se isso enojá-lo? E se eu estiver com cheiro?"

"Você tem cheiro, e ele está me deixando louco." Eu digo e ela chuta para mim.

"Pare com isso." Ela acha que eu estou zombando dela.

"Estou falando sério, Bella. Confie em mim, não há nada nojento sobre isso. É totalmente excitante." Eu digo quando beijo sua barriga novamente. "Por favor?"

Eu esfrego entre as suas pernas e ela está ofegante novamente.

"Tudo bem." Ela respira e eu deslizo sua calcinha pelas suas pernas. Ela obviamente não lê os artigos sobre manutenção de pêlos pubianos. É como uma selva lá embaixo.

Ela ergue-se sobre os cotovelos, uma carranca no seu rosto. "Você está rindo?"

"É só... o seu... negócio. Isso meio que parece como uma criatura da floresta." Eu mal posso dizer as palavras e, em seguida, ela está batendo na minha cabeça, uma mistura de risada e bufadas. Eu agarro seus pulsos, meio balançando, e a seguro na cama. Ela está fazendo beicinho, então eu beijo o seu nariz.

"Você é um idiota completo." Ela diz e eu sorrio.

"Eu sei." Eu beijo seu pescoço. "Deixe-me desculpar-me".

Ela está completamente imóvel abaixo de mim enquanto eu esfrego entre as suas pernas novamente, desta vez meus dedos deslizando contra a sua pele quente e úmida. Eu os empurro para dentro dela e beijo suas coxas e elas estão tremendo.

Eu movo minha boca cada vez mais perto antes de levemente arrastar minha língua contra a carne doce e sedosa. Ouço seu suspiro e suas pernas pressionam contra o meu rosto. Ela geme em seu travesseiro, contorcendo-se contra a minha boca. Eu seguro seus quadris no lugar enquanto sua mão sobe para massagear seu peito. Eu tomo meu tempo, concentrando-me nas pistas do seu corpo. Eu posso senti-la apertando em torno dos meus dedos e chicoteio a minha língua furiosamente. Suas coxas apertam em volta das minhas orelhas. Ela puxa meu cabelo e sacode-se para fora da cama e eu me esforço para segurá-la à minha boca.

"Oh meu Deus." Ela sussurra. "Quero dizer, isso foi... violento".

Eu rio e então ela está rastejando em cima de mim. Eu acho que estou perdoado.

Eu estou deitado na sua cama, observando a tatuagem em suas costas subir e descer enquanto ela dorme. Eu realmente não tenho pensado sobre a faculdade. Eu realmente não tenho pensado em nada. Eu poderia ficar aqui. Eu poderia trabalhar aqui na marina, um grande e enorme foda-se para o meu pai e minha mãe e seu estúpido fundo fiduciário de merda.

Eu não sei se Bella realmente quer isso.

Eu sei que Bella quer o _status quo_*****. E nesse _status quo_, eu vou embora no final do verão. Eu admito, eu tenho medo de desafiar isso.

_*__Status quo__ (da expressão latina "in statu quo res erant ante bellum"):__ é uma expresão latina que designa o estado atual das coisas, seja em que momento for._

Se ela quisesse mais, ela me deixaria saber.

Então, o que é isso? Um caso de verão? Tem que ser mais. Antes disso, eu nunca tinha sequer tido relações sexuais com a mesma pessoa duas vezes. Eu nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de aprender os gostos e desgostos, as vontades, os desejos, o que funciona e o que não funciona. Eu tive sexo antes, mas eu nunca tive isso antes.

Na verdade, este é o relacionamento mais longo que eu já tive.

Isso me assusta completamente. Isso é mais do que eu posso ter. A coisa mais próxima que eu terei do amor e é só pela porra do verão.

A noite antes de partir, eu espero nas docas para o pai de Bella ir para a cama para que eu possa subir em sua janela sem ser detectado. Depois de tudo isso, eu ainda estou voltando para Seattle amanhã. Ela ainda vai me deixar. Eu não estou mais perto dela agora do que estava quando eu tinha 12 anos.

Eu ando até a loja para pegar um sorvete arco-íris Push Up. Leah me dá o meu troco e ela está mastigando um pedaço de chiclete.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ela pergunta. Preocupação. Isto é uma raridade.

"Eu tenho que ir embora amanhã." Eu murmuro.

"Edward, quantos anos você tem?" Eu odeio quando as pessoas fazem perguntas que elas sabem as respostas. "Só me esclareça, eu tenho um ponto".

"Vinte e cinco." Eu digo. Por alguma razão, eu acho que seu ponto é fazer-me parecer um idiota.

"E você pode votar e beber e dirigir um carro e pagar impostos, como a maioria dos adultos neste país, certo?"

"Sim." Eu respondo com cautela. Sim, um completo idiota.

"Então, por que você ainda deixa que os outros lhe digam o que fazer? Você é um menino grande. Você não _tem_ que fazer nada que você não queira".

"Não é assim tão fácil. Há consequências..." Eu começo a defender.

"Não me diga que há consequências. Você deve estar pensando sobre quais as consequências com as quais você pode viver. E aquelas sem as quais você não pode viver." Ela inverte o sinal na porta da frente e enxota-me para que ela possa fechar a loja.

Sento-me nos balanços e as pérolas de sabedoria de Leah estão entupindo meu cérebro. Está quente e úmido como o inferno e cheira a uma tempestade. Estou irritado por ter que dirigir para casa com mau tempo.

Então, simplesmente fique aqui. Meu sub-consciente está me atormentando. Ele tem um bom ponto.

Tento imaginar a nossa vida no rio. Talvez seu pai nos deixasse ficar em uma das unidades. Poderíamos administrar a marina e teríamos dois filhos, dois ratinho de rio. E Bella poderia tirar fotos deles e-

Eu poderia ser feliz com isso.

Mas Bella não. Ela já tem obrigações demais pesando sobre ela. Eu não vou ancorá-la ainda mais. Tem que ser uma decisão dela.

Está claro então. Eu tenho que ir para casa para que eu possa voltar com os meios para oferecer a Bella uma escolha. Porque não é sempre sobre conseguir o que você quer. Às vezes trata-se de fornecer o que eles precisam.

Naquela noite, eu não durmo. Nós não falamos muito, apenas passamos a noite nos amando. Eu digo a ela que tenho que voltar para Seattle e ela é indiferente.

"Está tudo bem. Sem obrigações, sem expectativas".

Eu sei que é estúpido, mas isso me irrita. Peça-me para ficar, eu quero gritar para ela, mas é um pedido egoísta. Eu teria que dizer não, ainda não. Então eu simplesmente continuo desenhando nas costas dela até que ela se aconchega em mim e então ela adormece.

Eu caio fora para pegar o seu presente de aniversário do meu carro. Esme me deu a ideia para os livros. Ela comprou esse livro de fotografia para a mesa de café na sala de estar. Ela precisou de mim para buscá-lo para ela na livraria e encontrei-me o folheando por pelo menos duas horas.

De manhã, Bella acorda com um solavanco. Ela está em pânico, mas depois acalma quando me vê.

"Achei que você tivesse ido embora." Ela diz.

"Ainda não." Eu seguro os livros, como se renunciar a eles fosse realmente me causar dor. "São livros de fotografia. Esse cara, Ansel Adams, tira fotos de coisas da natureza, como você faz. A maioria é na Califórnia, do Parque Nacional de Yosemite. Mas eu achei que estes poderiam ser interessantes para você. Você não deveria desistir da sua fotografia. Eu vi as fotos da Alice. Elas são incríveis".

Eu os ofereço a ela e desejo que ela olhe para mim.

"Eu nem sequer as revelei. Ela as levou à Safeway em Boulder City e as imprimiu." Ela racionaliza quando os livros mudam de mãos. Mata-me que ela não possa ver como ela é talentosa.

"Eu sei. Mas é como se você visse uma coisa um segundo antes de ela acontecer e você nunca perde o momento. Você nunca perde aqueles momentos importantes e a maioria das pessoas perde. A maioria das pessoas consegue fotografar, tipo, antes ou depois do momento certo. Eu não sei como, mas você simplesmente sempre sabe exatamente quando apertar aquele botão." Eu tento explicar, mas ela está hipnotizada pelos seus livros.

Eu beijo sua testa e saio pela sua janela. De volta para a minha unidade, de volta para Seattle e a faculdade. De volta para os fundos fiduciários e falhas e baixas expectativas.

De volta à espera.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Tão linda a "surpresa" do Jasper para Alice, não foi? E depois o casamento deles (de novo). E Edward na sua entrevista na faculdade... depois aparecendo no bar em que tudo aconteceu com Bella... e a versão dele de tudo o que rolou entre eles neste verão._

_Este foi o último cap. escrito em POV Edward, daqui pra frente só haverá capítulos em POV Bella, com exceção do epílogo, que é em POV Edward. E para quem perguntou, restam apenas 5 capítulos para o fim dessa fic! *chora*_

_Próximo capítulo na terça-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1885 reviews._

_Para quem acompanha "A Submissa", não consegui postar ontem, mas vou terminar de re-traduzir o capítulo e posto ainda hoje._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. 14 – Aquela vez em que você disse eu te

**Capítulo 14 – Aquela vez em que você disse eu te amo e quis dizer isso**

_1996_

_Hootie and the Blowfish ganha um Grammy por "Melhor Novo Artista"._

_Em 12 meses, o número de computadores servidores de internet vai de 1 milhão para 10 milhões._

_Taxas de juros no final do ano chegam a 8,25%._

* * *

_Tradução: Laysa Melo_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Olha, eu enviei a você essa fatura há três semanas e eu ainda não recebi qualquer tipo de verificação. Bem, eu percebo isso, mas isso não significa que você não pode enviar isso por fax. Nem todo mundo tem internet, você sabe!" Eu fecho os meus olhos e tento respirar fundo, mas não consigo me concentrar em nada além das batidas no meu cérebro.

"Certo. Isso ficará bem." Meu pai bate o telefone, irritado.

"Jesus Cristo, não há uma pessoa competente naquela empresa. Um bando de imbecis adolescentes correndo pelo lugar." Meu pai esfrega os olhos e alisa seu bigode riscado de cinza e ele parece aborrecido e cansado. O pai de Leah, Harry, teve um ataque cardíaco há algumas semanas. Ele está bem, mas isso realmente me atingiu sobre quanto meu pai tem estado estressado. Eu já perdi a minha mãe. Eu não sei o que eu faria se algo assim acontecesse com o meu pai. Ele precisa de ajuda.

Jacob seguiu e nos deixou exatamente depois do Halloween. Ele e sua namorada Bree vão se mudar para a Califórnia para viverem com o irmão dele, Jared. Eu acho que eles vão começar uma banda, ou algo assim. Meu pai vem tentando cuidar dos problemas da manutenção e lidar com esta nova rampa de lançamento, mas todos os dias há algum problema. Esta nova rampa é um pé no saco e eu não tinha ideia de quanto trabalho seria. Nós contratamos esta empresa que parecia boa no papel, Crowley Concrete, mas não recebemos nada além de atraso com esses babacas. Nós achamos que eles seriam bons de trabalhar porque eles são um negócio de família, uma equipe de pai e filho de Laughlin. Então, novamente, os Black são um negócio de família e eles são especialistas em enganar as pessoas. Agora eu me sinto uma idiota porque esta é a primeira grande decisão que eu ajudei o meu pai a fazer, sem o meu irmão ou Jacob, e agora tudo está uma bagunça.

Eu não posso fazer tudo. Eu cuido das reservas e da contabilidade e me certifico que ainda estejamos flutuando, mas nós dois não podemos fazer tudo. Meu pai está ficando velho e seu corpo não é o que costumava ser. Ele não pode rastejar ou escalar e levanta peso dói as suas costas. Ele terá que dar o braço a torcer e contratar alguém. Nós podemos arcar com as despesas disso. Os livros não foram tão bons em anos, mas meu pai é realmente peculiar, e ele é teimoso. Eu acho que ele acha que se ele admitir que precisa de ajuda, é como admitir que ele está ficando velho.

"Vou sair para fumar um cigarro." Eu digo e ele apenas olha para mim por um milissegundo, seu bigode torcendo enquanto ele procura através de uma pilha de projetos, orçamentos, notas e mensagens em sua mesa. Eu faço uma nota mental para limpá-la mais tarde, quando ele for para casa.

Eu ando para a loja para encontrar Leah. É janeiro e o clima esta agradável, ainda fresco o suficiente para usas calças, mas o céu está ensolarado e brilhante. Ela já está fumando na calçada, seus olhos fixos na dúzia de trabalhadores da construção batendo no velho asfalto rachado que costumava ser a nossa rampa de lançamento.

"Não é uma vista ruim, hein?" Ela diz quando me dá um cigarro do seu maço. Eu olho com mais cuidado para os homens suados em suas camisetas sujas e alguns deles são realmente, hum, desenvolvidos.

"Uau, olhe para os braços dele." Eu digo quando olho para um loiro particularmente apto. "Eles são tão grossos quanto as minhas coxas".

"Eu sei." Leah suspira. "Jenks mal consegue levantar a minha bunda para o balcão da cozinha. Na semana passada, estávamos tentando-"

"Et, blá, la, la, rutabaga, rutabaga." Eu resmungo uma sequência de absurdos e tapo meus ouvidos. Leah sorri maliciosamente enquanto eu suprimo a vontade de vomitar. Eu não quero ouvir sobre as suas escapadas sexuais. Acho que ela e Jenks estão prestes a bater algum tipo de recorde mundial, ou algo assim.

Olhamos para eles e fumamos em silêncio até que um deles olha para cima e nos pega olhando fixamente. Ele não parece com alguém que está fazendo muito do trabalho. Ele está parado próximo a uma grande van azul e batendo papo com alguns dos outros caras e eu quero latir para eles voltarem ao trabalho. Nós não estamos os pagando para socializar. Ele sorri maliciosamente e pisca e eu coro, como uma porra de menina de 12 anos de idade.

"Parece que você tem um admirador." Leah diz e eu arremesso minha bituca de cigarro para o chão.

"Dificilmente." Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Ele acha que eu o estou verificando".

"Você está." Leah diz.

"Eu não estou." Eu protesto e então prossigo para checá-lo descaradamente. Ele não é muito alto e ele é bronzeado, provavelmente vive por aqui. Seus ombros são muito largos, como se ele malhasse, ou algo assim. Seu rosto é amigável, e seu cabelo escuro é curto e arrumado. Ele está usando uma camiseta cinza justa e jeans com um cinto com uma fivela prata que eu já vi antes, e o meu coração dá um salto.

"Edward tem um cinto daquele." Eu sussurro e Leah olha para mim pelo canto do seu olho.

Edward está em Seattle descobrindo o que ele quer fazer com sua vida e eu não tive notícias dele durante o ano todo. Acho que ele tentou ligar uma vez, havia uma mensagem no telefone do escritório, mas só tinha um ruído de fundo que soava como uma festa, ou algo assim. Não sei ao certo se era ele. Eu realmente não sei de nada, mas não posso exigir nada dele porque estes são os termos que nós decidimos. Sem expectativas, sem obrigações.

Ano após ano, ele espera que eu espere e ele nunca teve que lutar por mim. Eu não estou brava, estou apenas decepcionada. Eu sei que Edward se importa comigo, mas eu não sou estúpida. Ele está tentando preencher um vazio em sua vida e no último verão ele me usou. Isto é o que eu esperava, é como sempre foi entre nós, mas eu não posso continuar esperando por ele. Eu cuidadosamente embrulhei o meu amor e o guardei em uma caixa bonita dentro do meu coração. É a única maneira que eu posso lidar com isso, a única maneira que eu encontrei de não sofrer com isso. É a única maneira de eu conseguir seguir em frente. Eu sinto que todos estão passando por mim, a _vida_ está passando por mim. Eu não posso viver assim, congelada, nunca avançando, esperando por Edward, que pode ou não decidir que ele me quer.

Rose deu à luz uma linda menininha com covinhas e cabelos dourados cacheados que eles chamaram de Vanessa Renée. Vanessa nasceu no dia de Ação de Graças, dois dias depois do aniversário de Emmett. Ele nos enviou algumas fotos e nos ligou do hospital quando Rose entrou em trabalho de parto. Eu perguntei se Edward estava lá e meu irmão disse que ele não estava. Em seguida eu me senti horrível por tirar os holofotes da sua boa notícia, então eu não perguntei mais nada.

"Você deveria ir falar com ele." Leah insiste e eu dou a ela uma carranca. Leah acha que Edward é um idiota. É assim que ela o chama. Ela disse que ele precisa tirar a cabeça da sua bunda, e eu estou inclinada a concordar, mas eu sei que não é tudo culpa dele. Eu sei muito bem como é se sentir perdido e sem esperança.

"Eu não vou falar com ele." Eu digo. Eu estive em alguns encontros, mas nada sério. Eu saí com Peter, do bar da cidade, e ele é legal, mas burro como sujo. Não tenho nada em comum com ele e ele escuta Hootie and the Blowfish*****. Eu nunca poderia estar com alguém que gosta de Hootie and the Blowfish.

_*Hootie and the Blowfish: é uma banda americana de pop-rock, originalmente formada na Universidade da Carolina do Sul. Seu primeiro lançamento, Cracked Rear View, é um dos álbuns mais vendidos de todos os tempos, ganhando Platina 16 vezes._

"É por isso que você nunca vai superar Edward, porque você nunca _tenta_ superá-lo. Você está confortável regozijando-se sozinha em sua pequena ilha de ilusão, não é?" Ela pergunta e suas palavras são venenosas. "Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu não tenho medo." Eu digo com um olhar e ela bufa.

"Certo, e eu não sou uma fumante inveterada." Ela revira seus olhos e eu odeio o olhar em seu rosto, como se ela me entendesse completamente. Eu não tenho medo. Eu _não_ tenho, e eu vou provar isso.

Eu giro nos meus calcanhares e marcho diretamente para a van azul, raiva alimentando a minha confiança. Estabeleço meu olhar sobre o moreno de peitorais musculosos com a fivela no cinto que agora está desfrutando o seu almoço. Ele está sentado no interior da porta de correr e eu sei que não deveria incomodá-lo enquanto ele está comendo, mas estou determinada e com raiva. Eu vejo o rosto do homem mudar quando ele percebe que estou andando na direção dele. Em questão de segundos, ele está bem na frente do meu rosto e ele tem os olhos mais estranhos que eu já vi. Eles são castanhos, mas mais como mel, e eles me pegam desprevenida no momento em que eles encontram os meus.

"Oi." Eu digo em uma voz rígida e seus lábios curvam em um sorriso malicioso novamente.

"Uh, oi." Ele diz no meio de uma mordida e, oh meu Deus, eu me sinto uma completa idiota.

"O que você está comendo?" Eu pergunto e ele olha para o seu sanduíche.

"Manteiga de amendoim e geleia." Ele sorri.

"Boa escolha." O que estou fazendo? _Vire-se, Bella, e pare de se humilhar._ Eu sou tão ruim nisso.

"Sabe, eu tinha inicialmente duvidado da minha decisão." Ele diz e eu tento não sorrir. "Posso ajudá-la com alguma coisa?"

"Eu duvido. Eu só estou tentando provar um ponto." Eu digo, a vontade de mentir completamente me evadindo.

"Você quer dividir meu sanduíche?" Ele pergunta e eu não posso evitar, meus lábios se abrem e eu estou sorrindo.

"Você acabou de oferecer para compartilhar o seu almoço comigo?" Eu pergunto em descrença e ele encolhe os ombros. Ele tem sardas espalhadas pelo seu nariz e bochechas e elas são muito fofas. Na verdade, ele é realmente bonito e aqueles olhos... eles são simplesmente da mais estranha cor.

"Não, obrigada, eu tenho um alcaçuz lá com o meu nome nele." Eu digo quando aponto para a loja atrás de mim. "Não quero estragar o meu almoço".

Ele ri e sua risada é boa. "Eu sou Tyler." Ele diz enquanto estende a mão e eu a pego.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Tyler".

"E você é Bella." Ele diz. "Você trabalha no escritório, certo?"

"Sim." Eu digo hesitante e ele sorri timidamente.

"Eu sou Tyler Crowley. Você sabe, da Crowley Concrete".

"Espere, você é um dos que tem fodido comigo por aí?" Eu digo e ele é pego de surpresa.

"Uh, não, eu não acho que eu esteja _fodendo _por aí." Ele diz a palavra como se ele tivesse um tempo limite de paciência. "Nós simplesmente tivemos um mal entendido, isso é tudo".

"Não foi você quem disse que nós não estaríamos tendo um mal entendido se limpássemos as nossas 'questões do escritório'?" Eu pergunto, minhas mãos nos meus quadris.

"Ah, sim, e você está supondo que eu quis dizer que _você _era a questão do escritório." Ele diz e eu aperto os olhos.

"Certo. Eu vou indo agora." Eu digo enquanto me afasto dele e seu rosto cai.

"Ei, Bella, vamos lá, vamos começar de novo." Ele diz enquanto se levanta.

"Não podemos fazer isso, Tylerota*. Eu estou farta de recomeços. É hora de seguir em frente." Eu digo com um aceno conciso e me viro e vou embora.

_*Tylerota: uma junção de Tyler + idiota._

Tyler Crowley me traz manteiga de amendoim e geléia todos os dias pelo resto do mês de janeiro, muito tempo depois que a rampa de lançamento está acabada, com a qual nós magicamente não temos mais problemas. Ele é charmoso e doce, e eu nem gosto de manteiga de amendoim e geleia, mas eu o deixo sentar comigo e compartilho meu sanduíche. Ele me convida para sair no dia dos Namorados* e eu nunca tive um encontro no dia dos namorados, nem mesmo quando eu estava namorando Garrett. Ele achava que o feriado era uma manobra do governo para fazer com que o público americano comprasse diamantes de sangue do mercado negro.

_*Nos EUA, o dia dos namorados é comemorado em 14 de fevereiro, dia de São Valentim._

Eu tento manter as coisas casuais, mas em junho, Tyler e eu temos saído dezenas de vezes e eu gosto dele, muito. Ele é engraçado e ele me deixa ganhar quando jogamos cartas. Ele dirige de Laughlin para cá todos os finais de semana para me ver, e ele dorme aqui. Na primeira vez que Tyler dormiu aqui, meu pai quase não podia acreditar. Ele não disse nada, graças a Deus, mas ele ficou na casa de Billy naquela noite. Ele está acostumado a isso, e agora eles realmente se dão muito bem. Quero dizer, não há realmente nenhuma razão para ele não gostar de Tyler. Ele mora perto, mas não tão perto. Ele sai do seu caminho para puxar o saco do meu pai, mas ainda se mantém firme às suas convicções. Ele pesca, ele pilota barcos e ajuda meu pai com as coisas na marina. Eu acho que ele vê uma possibilidade em Tyler que nem mesmo eu compreendo.

Quanto mais perto chega o final do mês, mais a ansiedade começa a invadir. Eu não planejado gostar de Tyler, nem sequer um pouco. Eu não tinha planejado sair com ele, ou beijá-lo, ou dormir com ele. Tudo simplesmente aconteceu tão facilmente e agora eu não sei o que direi a Edward quando ele chegar aqui. Se ele chegar aqui, na verdade.

Falo com Emmett antes de eles partirem de Seattle e ele não tem certeza se Edward está vindo este ano. Se ele estiver, ele fará a viagem sozinho. Tenho certeza que Emmett disse a ele sobre Tyler e eu me pergunto se essa é a razão pela qual ele não está vindo. Pergunto-me também se ele descobriu o que ele fará com a sua vida. Pergunto-me se ele tem uma namorada, como está o cabelo dele, se ele viu algum filme bom ultimamente e quais bandas novas ele gosta.

Eu sinto falta dele.

Eu sinto tanta falta dele que isso as vezes me faz chorar. Estou sentada em frente a Tyler em um restaurante italiano muito bom em Laughlin e estou usando um bonito vestido de verão e comendo tiramisu* e eu estou chorando. Tyler parece preocupado porque eu nunca chorei na frente dele antes. Eu corro para o banheiro porque estou muito envergonhada.

_*Tiramisu: sobremesa italiana que consiste em camadas de pão de ló embebidas em café e vinho Marsala, ou rum e brandy, entremeadas com o cremoso e macio queijo chamado mascarone. _

As coisas com Tyler estão boas, a conversa é boa, o sexo é bom, os encontros são bons, mas a verdade é que, simplesmente não se compara com Edward e isso me deixa irritada. Eu não quero mais amar Edward. Eu não quero sofrer quando penso nele porque isso arruína tudo de bom que ele é. Isso arruína todas as coisas que compartilhamos e o que compartilhamos é lindo. Apenas não é permanente. A vida de Edward está em Seattle e eu não consigo ver uma realidade onde os nossos mundos podem ser um. Eu acho que Edward sabe disso também e é por isso que ele não me ligou.

Tyler me espera do lado de fora do banheiro feminino e eu decido que contarei a ele sobre Edward. Eu tenho que ser honesta porque Tyler tem que saber no que ele está se metendo. Ele tem que saber que alguém mais possui o meu coração e sempre possuirá, e eu o deixarei fazer a escolha se ele quer o que sobra do meu coração. É um negócio de merda, e ele pode ir embora, mas é justo que ele saiba o que ele esperar.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio. Tyler nem sequer liga o rádio e tudo o que eu posso ouvir é o som do escapamento barulhento da sua caminhonete. Ele está esperando que eu explique e eu estou pensando sobre amarelar.

Ele estaciona ao lado do meu carro do lado de fora do seu apartamento e eu sei que preciso dizer a ele agora, porque eu não vou dormir com ele hoje à noite. Eu só quero ir para casa e me enrolar na minha cama e talvez ouvir a minha mixtape*****.

_*Mixtape: é uma compilação de músicas, aquela fita que Edward deu para ela há muito tempo._

"Então, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa a você." Eu começo e Tyler vira para me encarar e eu tomo uma respiração profunda. "Eu tenho este amigo que visita a marina todos os anos. E ele pode estar vindo para a cidade pelo verão".

Tyler apenas fica lá sentado, esperando e imperturbável. Eu vou derramar isso. Cara, isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei que fosse. Eu parecerei uma completa idiota.

_Isso é porque você é uma completa idiota._

"Ele é como o meu melhor amigo e eu me preocupo muito com ele. Hum, nós meio que tivemos uma coisa." Eu digo e não posso evitar o sorriso contraindo em meus lábios, porque isso me lembra daquele ano em que Edward trouxe aquela namorada. Deus, isso foi há cinco anos. Parece que foi há décadas.

"Que tipo de coisa? Como, uma coisa de amigos com benefícios?" Tyler diz e isso limpa o sorriso do meu rosto.

"É difícil explicar." Eu sussurro.

"Ele é um dos dois?" Ele pergunta e eu aceno.

"Você o ama." Não é uma pergunta e eu aceno.

"Então, Jesus, Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo comigo?" E eu começo a chorar. "Certo. Eu sou o cara estepe. Maldito seja." Suas mãos puxam seus cabelos e eu posso ver a frustração em sua mandíbula tensa e no seu pescoço.

"Eu realmente gosto de você, mais do que eu esperava, e essa coisa com Edward é apenas... eu sempre vou amá-lo, mas não posso estar com ele. E eu quero estar com você, eu realmente quero, mas eu acho que você deveria saber com o que você está lidando".

Tyler fica quieto por um longo tempo e eu acho que ele vai me dizer para eu ir me foder. Eu limpo meu rosto e pego minha bolsa e estou prestes a sair do carro quando ele pega a minha mão.

"Espere. Você quer ficar comigo?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu quero tentar." Eu digo. Ele se inclina e me dá um beijo lento e calmante.

"Eu posso lidar com isso".

Espero como o inferno que eu possa lidar com isso também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Meu irmão e Rose chegam na marina em uma nova Ford Windstar vermelha. Nem sequer tem placa ainda. Os Cullen também estão de carro novo, uma elegante Mercedes prata, e Alice e Jasper estão no banco de trás. Edward não está com eles, mas isso é esperado.

Eu corro direto para os braços do meu irmão e choro em seu peito. Ele me levanta do chão em um enorme abraço de urso e ri.

"Desde quando você é tão mole?" Ele diz e eu enrugo o meu nariz com seu comentário.

"Cale a boca, eu nunca conhecerei a minha sobrinha pela primeira vez de novo e você não arruinará este momento para mim." Eu dou um empurrão nele e ele bagunça o meu cabelo, como ele costumava fazer quando éramos pequenos. Meu irmão é um pai. Isto é simplesmente fantástico para mim e eu nem sequer vi a criança ainda.

Rose vai para o banco de trás e puxa o bebê do seu assento e eu instantaneamente vejo o meu irmão no rosto rechonchudo de querubim dela. Suas bochechas são cor de rosa e cheias e suas orelhas são enormes e ela está me dando um grande sorriso babado e cheio de dentes. Seu cabelo dourado é cacheado e está amarrado em um pequeno prendedor de cabelo no topo da sua cabeça. Eu imediatamente a puxo contra o meu peito e beijo a pele macia do seu rosto. Eu a seguro forte porque, sem a minha permissão, todas as formas de como eu posso derrubá-la passam correndo pela minha cabeça e eu me sinto doente de preocupação. Ela cheira tão bem e é tão quente e macia. Eu simplesmente quero segurar seu pequeno corpo para sempre.

"Olá, bebê." Eu sussurro e dou um assopro em sua bochecha. Ela aperta meu rosto, suas pequenas unhas perfurando o meu nariz e lábio e eu dou risada. "Ow, garota! Isso dói!"

Ela apenas ri e baba e eu sorrio dos sons ridículos que ela faz enquanto eu a balanço no meu quadril. Eu brinco de esconde-esconde e imito seus sons e parece que nós já nos conhecemos desde sempre.

"Sim, ela já me ama." Eu digo quando Rose finalmente a pega dos meus braços. Eu posso ver meu pai subindo a estrada de cascalho e Emmett pega Vanessa e a leva para que ele possa conhecê-la. Eu assisto à distância quando o meu pai dá um tapinha nas costas dele antes de pegar a mãozinha da menininha nos braços do meu irmão. Rose leva a mão à boca e eu olho para ela e há lágrimas em seus olhos. Eu envolvo meu braço em torno da minha cunhada e desejo que minha mãe estivesse aqui.

Rose, Jasper e Alice só podem ficar por algumas semanas por causa dos seus horários de trabalho. Eles vão embora após o Quatro de Julho, mas Emmett planeja ficar aqui com Vanessa pelo resto do verão. É incrível como Emmett simplesmente sabe como ser um pai, mas então, novamente, imagino que ele teve um bom exemplo.

É realmente estranho ver meus amigos e família sem Edward. Eu não estou devastada como da última vez porque eu meio que estava preparada. Ainda assim, dói. Eu olho para a estrada de vez em quando, como se a qualquer momento o carro dele simplesmente fosse aparecer na estrada de cascalho e tudo será como deveria ser. Deus, eu sinto falta dele. Sinto falta do meu amigo e não posso suportar vê-los aqui sem ele. Isso apenas traz de volta todas aquelas memórias que eu lutei durante todo o ano para reprimir.

Tudo parece errado e eu não consigo relaxar. Eu preciso falar com ele. Eu me sinto inquieta, como se ele estivesse chateado comigo e sua ausência fosse a sua maneira de me dizer isso. Eu desejo que ele simplesmente tivesse a coragem de vir e gritar comigo na minha cara.

Nós decidimos ficar na marina para o Quatro de Julho porque Rose não quer levar Vanessa para a água, mesmo que meu pai diga que tanto Emmett quanto eu estávamos fora no barco antes mesmo que pudéssemos engatinhar. Eu convido Tyler, e Leah e Jenks vêm também e nós fazemos um churrasco na praia privada em um dos poços de fogo.

Dr. Cullen e meu pai jogam ferraduras*, e Jenks e Jasper conversam sobre a inflação. A Sra. Cullen, Alice e eu brincamos com Vanessa, mergulhando seus dedos dos pés na água. Leah assalta Rose com todos os tipos de coisas grosseiramente inadequadas como placentas e úteros enquanto eu tento não escutá-las. Todas as conversas de Emmett são sobre um filme de invasão alienígena que foi lançado ontem e nós fazemos planos para dirigir até Boulder City para vê-lo. Tyler é um perfeito cavalheiro, é claro, e limita as demonstrações públicas de afeto a mãos dadas e estou silenciosamente grata. Eu disse a ele que essa era a família de Edward e eu podia ver a tensão sair do corpo dele quando eu lhe disse que Edward não estava aqui. Eu me senti culpada porque eu fiquei brava com ele por estar feliz sobre isso. Está me matando que Edward não esteja aqui e Tyler esteja feliz sobre isso.

_*Ferradura: consiste em lançar uma ferradura para que ela fique enganchada pela sua abertura em um pau bem fixo no terreno._

Quando escurece, Rose e Emmett levam o bebê de volta para a nossa casa para colocá-la na cama. O Dr. e a Sra. Cullen dizem boa noite e saem. Meu pai me beija na testa antes de dizer boa noite. O resto de nós fica sentado ao redor da fogueira e conversa até todas as madeiras estarem queimadas. Tudo o que resta são sinuosas linhas vermelhas e laranjas que lentamente queimam na escuridão.

"Então, nós compramos uma casa!" Alice anuncia, seus cabelos escuros em camadas e caindo em torno do seu rosto e ela se parece com a Rachel, de Friends. "É adorável. Não é na cidade, mas em um pequeno subúrbio, meio perto da casa que Rose e Emmett acabaram de comprar".

"Uau, parabéns!" Eu digo e Alice mostra-se alegre.

"Bem, nós imaginamos que deveríamos fazer isso agora, antes que as taxas de juros fiquem muito altas." Ela diz e minha mente já está vagando. Oh meu Deus, taxas de juros? Eu nem sequer tenho uma conta corrente e eles estão falando sobre taxas de juros. Eu me sinto como uma criança.

Estou sentada entre os joelhos de Tyler, inclinada contra o seu peito, e estou quase adormecendo quando Alice murmura algo ao meu lado que me faz sacudir para fora da minha sonolência.

"Edward. Ele está aqui." Ela levanta da sua cadeira ao lado de Jasper e eu me viro para ver a silhueta dele descendo pela calçada da loja. Meu estômago cai e eu sinto que poderia vomitar. Merda, merda, merda!

Os braços de Tyler serpenteiam ao redor da minha cintura e eu sinto que não consigo respirar. O calor é sufocante e eu não gosto do braço dele em volta de mim. Isso é como um aperto, mas eu sei o que ele está tentando fazer. Ele está me clamando, juntando-se para enviar uma mensagem muito clara. _Ela é minha._

Sua possessividade não é cativante.

Eu quero afastá-lo, mas sei que é a coisa errada a fazer. Então eu deixo seu braço descansar contra o meu estômago, mas todo o meu corpo está tenso e estranho.

"Edward!" Alice o chama. Ele está na areia agora perto dos balanços e eu vejo seu andar vacilar. Isso vai chateá-lo, como chateia-me pensar nele com outra pessoa, mas é simplesmente a maneira que as coisas são.

"Ei, pessoal." Ele diz, com uma calma imperturbável enquanto se aproxima. Seus olhos estão em mim, queimando, olhos cintilando acesos com o suave brilho do fogo morrendo. Mal posso perceber as feições do seu rosto, mas eu posso ver seus olhos, seus longos cílios interrompendo seu brilho. Eu não me importo, eu tenho que abraçá-lo. Está tudo bem abraçar seus amigos, mesmo na frente do seu namorado.

_Não amigos com que você dorme._ Dormiu. Que seja.

Eu me desenrosco do braço pesado de Tyler. Edward fica surpreso quando eu me aproximo dele. É claro que a fachada feliz em seu rosto vacila por um momento. Ele sorri tristemente, mas então isso desaparece e um sorriso cínico o substitui. Eu o abraço, no entanto. Eu sei que ele está desapontado, mas eu quero que ele saiba que eu mantenho a minha promessa de dedinho. Melhores amigos, não importa o quê aconteça.

Edward não devolve o abraço. Eu sinto o seu corpo frio contra o meu e tudo parece errado.

"Estou contente por você ter vindo." Eu digo e ele bufa e eu sorrio para ele. Ninguém diz uma palavra e eu odeio tanto essa sensação, como se nós estivéssemos dançando sobre cacos de vidro e, com um movimento errado, cortaríamos uma artéria e sangraríamos.

Os olhos de Edward mudam para Tyler na areia e ele levanta, uma cabeça inteira mais baixo do que Edward, e eu vejo um sorriso arrogante. Eu simplesmente sei que Edward está consumindo isso e isso me faz cerrar meus dentes.

"Você é novo." Edward diz e eu engulo em seco.

"Tyler Crowley." Ele diz e estende a mão e Edward olha para a sua mão áspera e calejada.

"Eu sou Eddie." Ele diz e aceita o aperto de mão. É a minha vez de bufar. Isto é tão injusto, que eu esteja me sentindo culpada sobre isso, como se eu o tivesse traído, ou algo assim. Eu entendi que ele está chateado, mas ele não tem que ser tão idiota, e eu estou dividida entre socá-lo e comprar-lhe um sorvete.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Eddie." Tyler diz e eu me encolho.

"Ninguém o chama de Eddie." Eu interrompo e ambos viram para olhar para mim. "Bem, exceto vampiras bruxas monstro".

Tyler parece confuso, mas eu vejo os lábios de Edward contorcerem em um quase sorriso, e eu aceitarei isso.

"Então, qual é o assunto profundo e filosófico que estamos discutindo hoje à noite? Viagem no tempo?" Edward diz enquanto se estabelece no chão e eu exalo com alívio. Eu sento ao lado dele e Tyler hesita antes de sentar ao meu lado, seu braço está em volta da minha cintura novamente e eu o deixo deixá-lo lá.

"Taxas de juros." Eu digo, e a conversa retoma. Edward olha para mim pelo canto do olho, seus olhos vagando para o braço de Tyler e de volta para o meu rosto e eu simplesmente estou coçando para explicar. Eu preciso falar com ele, sozinha. Tento transmitir tudo neste olhar silencioso: Sinto muito, eu preciso explicar, eu senti sua falta.

Edward simplesmente desvia o olhar e meu estômago dá nós. Pelo menos ele veio. Isso deve significar alguma coisa. Se ele realmente me odiasse, ele teria simplesmente ficado longe.

Ou, talvez, ele teria decidido aparecer de última hora e agir como um idiota na frente do meu namorado.

Eu suspiro, meus olhos fixos nas brasas na fogueira. Uma vez que eu explicar, ele entenderá.

_Caia na real, Bella, o que há para entender?_ _Você seguiu em frente e agora você o magoa._

Ele me magoou também.

Deus, quem eu estou enganando? Isso não é uma competição.

Nesta situação, nenhum de nós ganhará.

Tyler não dorme aqui. Ele tem que trabalhar na parte da manhã, mas eu faço saber que realmente não quero companhia esta noite. Ele está preocupado, eu posso dizer, mas é por isso que eu tive que contar a ele sobre Edward. Tanto quanto eu gosto de estar com Tyler, Edward era meu amigo primeiro e eu lhe devo uma explicação. Não posso negar que estou muito mais preocupada com Edward. Talvez seja porque eu sei o quanto ele é secretamente vulnerável, ou porque eu sei que ele está passando por essa coisa de crise de um quarto de vida, mas eu sei que Edward precisa de mim.

Estou acabando de adormecer quando ouço um leve toque na minha janela e meu coração está martelando. Estou chocada por ele estar mesmo aqui, sabendo que eu tenho um namorado. Ele sabe que eu não deveria deixá-lo entrar. Isso é um teste, e vai machucá-lo se eu não deixá-lo entrar. Isso vai me machucar também. Mas vai machucar Tyler se eu fizer isso. Abro minhas cortinas e lá está ele, seus olhos são sombrios e abatidos e eu não sei o que fazer. Ele olha para mim, turbilhão de fogo verde, e eu suspiro. Eu não posso recusá-lo e ele sabe disso. Eu sou patética.

Abro minha janela, mas não subo a tela.

"Você pode vir na porta da frente, você sabe." Eu digo e ele lambe seus lábios.

"E seu pai?" Ele pergunta. Oh meu Deus, nós temos 12 anos?

"Basta ir à porta da frente".

"Eu gosto de subir na sua janela." Ele sorri e eu tenho que admitir, eu gosto disso também. Isso me lembra dos velhos tempos, quando as coisas eram muito mais simples. Agora isso simplesmente parece sorrateiro e enganoso.

"Basta ir até a porta, Edward." Eu digo calmamente e ele concorda. Fecho a minha janela e coloco meu short de dormir. E depois coloco meu sutiã. E então eu tiro a minha regata e coloco uma camiseta larga.

Oh, pelo amor de Deus, isso é ridículo.

Edward está sentado na varanda e eu sento ao lado dele no degrau. Ele olha para mim e o meu estômago se agita. Ele está exatamente o mesmo, exceto pelo cabelo curto. Eu não gosto disso.

"Você o ama?" Ele me pergunta e eu fico momentaneamente atordoada. Uau, sem aquecimento, nem nada. Eu nem sequer tenho a chance de esticar os músculos da minha explicação. Ele veio direto para matar.

"Eu acho que não." Edward olha nos meus olhos e eu acho que minha resposta o deixa confuso. Ela me deixa confusa também, porque até esse momento a minha resposta teria sido um definitivo não. Eu não amo Tyler. No entanto, esse sentimento está me sobrecarregando agora, essa consideração de que estou guardando para Tyler, tem-me pensando que talvez eu o ame, ou talvez eu parcialmente o ame. Eu sei que eu amo Edward, isso nunca vai mudar. É possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

"Eu voltarei para a faculdade. Eu tenho que conseguir meu Ph.D.*****, isso não é uma opção, mas eu não vou terminar a faculdade de medicina. Estou pensando em ser professor de ciências, biologia. Você sabe, inspirar as massas." Ele encolhe os ombros e eu sorrio.

_*Ph.D.: doutorado em filosofia (para ensinar). É o último e mais alto grau acadêmico, conferido por uma universidade ou outro estabelecimento de ensino superior autorizado, após a conclusão de um curso de Doutorado ou Doutoramento._

"Você seria um professor realmente bom. Você é muito paciente e você seria ótimo com as crianças. Mas você não precisa de um Ph.D. para ser um professor." Eu digo e seus olhos suavizam.

"Eu sei. Mas é o que a minha mãe queria. Ela queria que eu fosse um médico e, dessa forma, eu ainda posso..." Ele para e olha para longe, seu olhar encontrando suas unhas.

"Ainda pode o quê?" Eu pergunto e ele suspira.

"Eu ainda posso fazê-la sentir orgulho de mim, pelo menos".

"Edward, tenho certeza que ela ficaria orgulhosa de você, não importa o quê aconteça. Você é uma pessoa incrível e um filho realmente leal. E é corajoso da sua parte voltar para a faculdade. _Eu estou_ orgulhosa de você." Eu digo e ele segura sua cabeça entre as mãos. Eu vejo uma lágrima deslizar pela sua bochecha e pousar em seu short cargo.

"Ei." Eu digo e coloco minha mão na sua nuca, mas ele se recusa a olhar para mim. "Edward?"

"Não, esqueça. Estou orgulhoso de mim também. Ou eu ficarei. Quando tudo isso acabar." Ele encolhe os ombros e se afasta do meu toque e eu cruzo os braços no meu colo, meu peito fica latejando com a sua rejeição. "Eu tenho que ir".

"Sério? Você tem que ir? Para onde você possivelmente tem que ir?" Eu pergunto, incrédula.

"Eu não sei. Eu só quero ir." Ele pega em uma crosta em seu cotovelo e pergunto-me como ele se machucou.

"Ok." Eu digo e estou impotente. Ele levanta, mas hesita.

"Você pode me pedir para ficar, você sabe".

"Não, eu não posso. Eu tenho um namorado".

"Não é isso que eu quero dizer." Ele foge correndo e eu o chamo, mas ele já se foi, a escuridão do deserto o engoliu. O barulho suave dos seus pés é substituído pelo zumbido baixo dos geradores e pelo chilrear rítmico das cigarras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O mês seguinte é o mês mais estranho da minha vida. Tyler dirige para a marina a cada fim de semana e dorme aqui e fazemos sexo e isso é vazio. Eu finjo uma meia dúzia de vezes porque Tyler é um amante esforçado e não desistirá até que ele ache que eu estou satisfeita. Isso é o que ele me pergunta, "Foi bom para você?", e eu aceno e ele goza dentro de mim. Eu me sinto uma mentirosa.

Rose, Jasper e Alice vão embora logo após o Quatro de Julho. Edward fica ao redor, mas eu não sei por quê. Eu não sei se ele está esperando que eu mude de ideia, ou que eu comece a pensar de forma sensata, ou o quê, mas ele não vai embora. Eu o vejo lá fora nas docas, alimentando os peixes ou decolando no barco sozinho. Ele mantém sua distância e estou irritada porque todas as vezes que ele trouxe várias pessoas para o nosso lugar, eu nunca o tratei miseravelmente por isso. Pelo menos eu mantive nossa amizade, mesmo quando isso me matava. Eu sempre coloco Edward, meu melhor amigo, primeiro, porque eu prometi a ele que o faria. Não importa o que aconteça.

Leah está vivendo indiretamente o que ela entende ser uma doce justificativa. Ela acha ótimo que Edward esteja tão chateado com isso. "Dê a ele um gosto do seu próprio remédio." Ela me disse, mas é diferente agora. Isso estaria bem se nós tivéssemos 19 anos e falando sobre alguma paixão estúpida e insignificante, mas não estamos. É muito mais do que isso e a importância da minha relação com Tyler pesa sobre as minhas escolhas. Eu sei que se fosse qualquer outro cara, eu seria capaz de me afastar, mesmo que fosse apenas pelo verão, para ficar com Edward. Mas eu não posso fazer isso com Tyler. Ele me ama. Ele é uma parte do meu mundo aqui na marina e ele é uma boa segunda escolha, talvez a melhor segunda escolha que eu algum dia consiga.

Eu brinco com a minha sobrinha e ajudo Emmett a trocar suas fraldas e alimentá-la e colocá-la para dormir. Meu coração pulsa quando eu penso como ela irá embora em poucas semanas. Eu quero ir com eles. Eu realmente penso sobre isso, em arrumar minhas coisas e ir morar com Emmett em Seattle. Eu estaria no mundo deles, no mundo de Edward, e eu faria isso em um instante, se não fosse pelo fato de que meu pai precisa de mim aqui agora mais do que nunca.

Não é só mais o meu pai. Eu tenho amigos aqui também. Leah é como minha irmã, e o pensamento de não vê-la todos os dias deixa-me em pânico. Até mesmo Jenks ficou sob a minha pele. Ele é como um elemento permanente em torno da loja nos finais de semana. Então, há Tyler. Eu simplesmente não sei se eu poderia desistir da certeza da certeza do que eu tenho aqui por uma possibilidade do que eu poderia ter em Seattle. Tyler é uma coisa certa. Edward é simplesmente confuso. Eu não sei quase nada sobre a vida de Edward em Seattle. E se eu não me encaixar lá? E se eu me mudar e tudo desmoronar? E se tudo o que Edward quer em mim é alguém para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor durante o verão? Eu costumava pensar que Edward seria meu amigo, não importa o quê aconteça, mas agora, olhe? Eu tentei viver e ele não falará comigo.

Estou no píer, fumando com Leah, quando eu o vejo nos balanços. Ele está me observando e eu já tive o suficiente. Isso não é justo, o jeito que ele pode simplesmente ignorar a nossa amizade porque seu ego está ferido. Ele está agindo como uma criança mimada. Vou falar com ele, colocar tudo para fora, e não consigo pensar em um melhor momento do que agora.

Eu arremesso meu cigarro no chão e Leah olha para mim desconfiada enquanto eu caminho em direção aos balanços. Ele me observa o tempo todo e ele pode dizer que eu estou indo para brigar com ele. Eu posso vê-lo se preparando para isso, seu rosto mudando de triste para severo quando eu agarro as correntes do seu balanço e o olho diretamente nos olhos, nossos narizes se batendo quando seu balanço movimenta.

"Você me fez uma promessa de dedinho." É tudo que eu digo. Eu me afasto e ele está me seguindo. Eu sigo para a lavanderia porque, realmente, é o único lugar em que eu posso pensar que é afastado o suficiente para uma discussão raivosa. E, acredite em mim, eu planejo gritar.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele atira e eu me viro e bato a porta fechada uma vez que ele entra.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você fez uma promessa de dedinho. Você disse que nós seríamos amigos, não importa o quê aconteça. Você é tão hipócrita." Eu grito, cutucando-o no peito, e ele fica furioso**. **

_"Eu sou_ um hipócrita. Oh, Cristo, Bella!" Edward se afasta de mim e anda de um lado a outro pela pequena sala. "Você... você não tem ideia de como isso está sendo para mim, você não tem nenhuma porra de ideia. Ver você com aquele cara. Ele é... ele é baixo e as mãos dele estavam todas em cima de você-"

"Ele não é tão baixo." Eu interrompo e Edward apenas olha para mim.

"O que você está fazendo com ele?" Edward estremece, seus lábios zombam e eu gaguejo.

"Eu estou tentando ter um relacionamento de verdade. Minha vida simplesmente não para quando você vai embora. Estou cansada de esperar por você talvez aparecer ou talvez me querer. Eu não posso mais fazer isso".

"Mentira! Tudo isso é mentira, Bella." Sua voz explode através da pequena sala e parece amplificada contra os invólucros metálicos das máquinas. "Você está com ele porque ele está aqui, porque ele é fácil e seguro. Você está com ele porque ele se encaixa no seu mundo, porque ele pode ajudá-la a administrar a marina, porque ele é o que o seu pai aprova. Você está com ele porque você não quer mais ficar sozinha, porque alguém, qualquer um, é melhor do que não ter nada. Você está com ele porque você está com medo".

"Eu não estou com medo." Eu digo através dos dentes cerrados, meus olhos turvos, minha pele arrepiando com as suas palavras.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Eu costumava fazer isso também. Eu costumava procurar freneticamente por alguém que pudesse tirar você da minha mente, alguém que pudesse preencher aquele vazio. Eu só me sinto todo, inteiro, completo, aqui, com você".

"Você só está bravo porque eu não estou mais sentada por aí esperando. Sinto muito, mas as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam." Eu mal consigo dizer as palavras enquanto tento lembrar do meu argumento. Todas as minhas razões, todos os meus argumentos racionais parecem ridículos agora.

"Nada nunca muda! Todo ano eu venho aqui, eu desejo que mude. Todo ano eu acho que não vou querer você, que eu não sentirei isso, que eu serei capaz de resistir, e todo ano isso ainda está aqui. Eu rezo para que você me peça para ficar, que você me deixe entrar na sua cabeça, que você me persiga e me queira o suficiente para assumir um risco, e nada nunca muda. Todos os anos isso ainda está aqui, essa dor insuportável da qual eu não consigo me livrar. Persistente, corroendo e arrancando dentro do meu peito. Isso nunca muda. São 13 anos. E nada mudou." Seu rosto está muito próximo do meu e eu posso sentir a frustração vibrando pela sala.

"Você me quebra, ano após ano e, ainda sim, eu volto para você. Ainda assim, eu passo cada fodido dia, dez meses, 304 dias, esperando pelo verão. É tudo para o que eu vivo. É tudo o que me importa. Como eu posso voltar para cá, como eu posso chegar até você. E, a cada ano, você me afasta. E você me puxa de volta. Você me mantem à distância, mesmo quando você me deixa chegar perto. Todo ano, eu quero desistir. E todo ano, eu não consigo." Sua voz está suave agora e minha cabeça flutua com suas declarações.

"Você não me ligou. Você fez sexo comigo e depois você me ignorou por meses, Edward. Nós já passamos por isso antes. Se você me queria tanto, você deveria ter encontrado uma maneira." Eu cuspo de volta.

"Olha, eu estava um pouco assustado quando fui embora daqui no verão passado. Eu já tinha feito sexo, mas eu nunca tive amor." Ele diz. "E eu nunca fiz sexo, ou amor, com a mesma pessoa mais de uma vez. Eu não sabia como fazer isso com você. Eu não sabia como lidar com todas as coisas que eu estava sentindo, isso foi simplesmente demais. Eu me desliguei de tudo. E você seguiu em frente." Isso era uma acusação.

"Nós não fazemos sentido. Tudo que fazemos é machucar um ao outro. Nós simplesmente somos de dois mundos diferentes, nós somos muito diferentes. Nós não entendemos um ao outro." Eu murmuro enquanto as lágrimas fluem pelas minhas bochechas. Eu o quebro. Eu o machuco. Todos os anos eu o machuco, e eu me sinto doente. Esse tempo todo eu pensei que era muito fácil para ele me deixar para trás. Eu pensei que eu estava fazendo as coisas mais fáceis para ele, e todo este tempo ele esteve machucado, exatamente como eu.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele agarra meus ombros e eu vejo as palavras deixarem seus lábios carnudos, sua língua dançando em torno dos seus dentes. "Eu te amei desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez no píer, com o seu pão e sua trança e sua grande atitude esnobe. Eu concordo, nós não somos os mesmos, mas juntos nós nos equilibramos. Você não consegue ver o quão bem nós equilibramos um ao outro? Você sempre disse sem obrigações, sem expectativas, mas eu quero ter obrigações com você. Eu quero que você espere que eu ligue, e então fique toda irritada quando eu esquecer. Eu quero ter que compensar você trazendo-lhe flores e sorvetes e então eu quero fazer amor com você até você esquecer qualquer coisa errada que eu tenha feito e simplesmente ame o quanto eu te amo".

Eu inalo quando ele arrasta seu polegar pela minha bochecha, seus dedos empurrando meu cabelo do meu rosto. As lágrimas caem e seu rosto está desfocado. Tudo que eu vejo é verde e vermelho e está tão quieto agora, como um vácuo no espaço. Eu quase não quero interromper isso com a respiração. Ele me ama. Edward quer ter um compromisso comigo.

"Eu também te amo." Eu sussurro e a sala acorda. Eu ouço o barulho das máquinas de lavar roupa ao meu redor, o zumbido da luz, o suave sussurro de Edward respirando. Suas mãos ainda retiram meu cabelo do meu rosto, e então sobre os meus ombros e de volta aos meus braços. "Mas o que você fará, Edward? Você vai ficar aqui? Desistir da faculdade e mudar para alguma pequena cidade de merda e insignificante para administrar uma marina e ficar com uma garota do rio?" Eu me afasto. Não faz a menor diferença se nós nos amamos. Edward estava certo, nada muda. Ele não pode mudar para cá. Nós dois sabemos disso, e eu não posso ir embora.

"Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era pedir e eu teria desistido de tudo, tudo." Ele estava implorando comigo. Ele queria que eu pedisse a ele para ficar, mas eu não posso. Tem que ser escolha dele.

"Eu nunca poderia fazê-lo fazer algo assim por mim. Eu nunca poderia pedir a você para desistir de tudo. Que tipo de pessoa isso me tornaria? Isso é o que meu pai fez com a minha mãe e ela nos deixou. Ela mudou de ideia e ela odiava meu pai por isso. Você se ressentiria de mim. Talvez não no início, mas depois, quando estivéssemos na meia-idade e você pensasse no que sua vida poderia ter sido. Eu... eu nunca poderia ser responsável por arruinar sua vida".

"Por que você acha que isso arruinaria a minha vida? Você acha que está em uma desvantagem aqui. Você acha que o mundo inteiro está contra você quando, na verdade, você nunca tentou ser outra coisa senão 'apenas uma garota do rio'. Nem mesmo tenta o caminho errado, porque eu sei o que você está pensando." Ele segurou o meu olhar e eu desviei. Maldito seja ele por conhecer o meu cérebro.

"Tudo que estou dizendo é, se você não gosta disso, foda-se tudo e mude. Pare de reclamar sobre a sua vida e comece a vivê-la, Bella! Você poderia fazer tanta coisa, você poderia fodidamente publicar um livro malditamente inteiro com todas as fotos que você tirou, mas você nunca fará isso. Você está com medo. Você está com medo de ir embora, você está com medo de viver, você está com medo de amar. Você está com medo de me amar. Merda, você está com medo de amar a si mesma".

Eu não posso nem retrucar porque tudo que ele diz é verdade. Eu_ estou_ com medo. Estou com medo de tentar porque se eu tentar e falhar, então não há realmente nenhuma esperança para o meu futuro. E se eu tentar ficar com Edward e isso não funcionar e eu perdê-lo para sempre? Eu o afasto não porque eu tenho medo de amá-lo, mas porque eu tenho medo de que não será o suficiente. Eu já vi muitos relacionamentos falharem para saber que o amor não é suficiente.

"Você poderia ter ido embora comigo. Nós poderíamos ter pegado o meu carro e eu a teria levado para qualquer lugar que você quisesse ir, mas você nunca sairá daqui".

"Meu pai..."

"É uma desculpa. Ele ficaria bem. Ele contrataria alguém".

"Não é a realidade, Edward. Quando você está aqui, você está em férias. É temporário. Você não precisa se preocupar com trabalho, ou faculdade, ou... lavar as roupas. Nós tomamos sorvete e passeamos de barco e cochilamos na enseada. O que temos aqui, isso não é real..."

"Bella, você é a única coisa real que eu tenho. Por que você não entende isso?"

"Eu não posso".

"Eu sei. E eu sei o que vai acontecer. Eu vou embora e você vai se casar com esse cara e ter os bebês dele, e cuidar da marina e do seu pai e de Leah e de todos os outros. E isso será uma vida de segunda escolha. Não será? Porque eu sei qual é a sua primeira escolha. Eu sei que isso inclui eu e Vegas e eu tocando piano e você usando um vestido de lantejoulas e você cantando. Você canta, Bella, e é a coisa mais bonita que eu já ouvi." Eu estou chorando. Meu coração é puxado aberto com violência e está sangrando. Jorrando. E é simplesmente dolorido, tanta dor que eu me pergunto se eu algum dia respirarei novamente. Eu sempre disse não a ele, e agora, eu me comprometi com outra pessoa.

"E você sabe o que me revolta? Você sabe o que realmente me faz sentir patético? Quando isso acontecer, no dia em que você casar, ou quando você tiver o seu primeiro filho, eu ainda estarei aqui. Eu ainda serei o seu melhor amigo, não importa o quê aconteça." Ele sussurra as palavras e beija minha testa e eu me jogo em cima dele. Eu o abraço muito forte, que tenho receio que eu possa está-lo machucando e eu beijo seu rosto enquanto o fluxo de lágrimas continua descendo pelas minhas bochechas. Ele se afasta, suas mãos puxando meus braços e ele se liberta do meu abraço.

"Edward, por favor? Eu só preciso de tempo, para descobrir isso." Eu sussurro e ele apenas balança a cabeça e beija minha bochecha.

"Nós tivemos tempo." Ele deixa seus lábios pastarem contra a minha pele, ele inala uma vez e então ele está fora da porta. Estou gritando por ele, mas é como se eu estivesse debaixo d'água, minha voz não é suficientemente forte, não é alta o suficiente, minhas pernas não podem se mover rápidas o suficiente. Não é o suficiente, muito pouco, muito tarde e eu estou parada nos balanços e vejo as luzes traseiras do seu velho Volvo desaparecer na estrada de cascalho. Eu o perdi.

Quantos anos vamos fazer isso? Quantas vezes eu vou afastá-lo e puxá-lo de volta, uma grande maré forte de dor, uma constante batendo e rolando e esmurrando uma rocha monumental até que tudo o que reste são minúsculos grãozinhos do que costumávamos ter. Estou confusa e tremendo e tudo que posso ver agora é Edward e eu em uma igreja, só que ele não é aquele com quem eu estou me casando e eu me sinto enjoada.

Eu tropeço para casa, uma confusão histérica de um ser humano. Meu pai está sentado no sofá assistindo Seinfeld* e ele está rindo, mas ele imediatamente pula quando eu irrompo pela porta.

_*Seinfeld: série de comédia originalmente exibida nos EUA, lançada em 1989, exibindo o seu último episódio em 1998. _

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele me pergunta e meu lábio inferior treme quando eu tento falar.

"Papai." Eu choro e estou em seus braços em um instante. Eu me agarro à sua camiseta e ele alisa meu cabelo e eu mal posso suportar. Tudo é simplesmente tão confuso e eu nem sequer sei como proceder para começar a consertar isso. "Eu não sei o que fazer".

"Está tudo bem, querida. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ele me acalma e eu respiro nele com grandes lufadas de ar, todo cigarro e cerveja. E eu sei que ele está certo, tudo vai ficar bem, eventualmente. É só que realmente, realmente está fodido agora.

"Pai, como você fez isso? Quando a mamãe foi embora e nunca mais voltou. Como você conseguiu superar a perda dela?" Pergunto a ele e seu aperto aumenta.

"Eu não superei. Eu nunca vou superar perdê-la." Ele diz e eu franzo a testa. Essa é a resposta que eu esperava. Eu quero que ele tenha algum segredo, alguma coisa idiota que fará tudo melhorar. Mas meu pai é um atirador direto. Ele diz as coisas como elas são, mesmo quando elas machucam.

"Vocês, meus filhos, tornam isso um pouco mais fácil, no entanto." Ele diz e beija minha testa e eu sei que ele está lembrando dela, lembrando da sua vida era antes de ela ir embora, antes de ela morrer, e eu sinto seu corpo enrijecer. "É como se eu ainda tivesse uma parte dela em vocês dois".

"Tudo é tão confuso, pai. Estou tão perdida. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo com a minha vida e estou com medo." Eu murmuro na camiseta do meu pai.

"Isso é culpa minha." Meu pai diz e eu olho para ele, confusa. "Tudo o que faço, eu tenho vocês, meus filhos, na mente, tudo. Eu só queria proteger vocês, Bella, ter certeza que vocês sempre seriam cuidados. Esta marina, é tudo que eu tenho. É tudo que eu tenho para dar a vocês. Quero dizer, eu cresci aqui, assim como você, Bells, e eu sei o que é ser obrigada a algo que você não quer".

"Pai, não é que eu não queira isso. Eu amo o rio, eu amo a marina, eu amo. Eu apenas quero outras coisas também. Eu quero ter experiências fora da nossa pequena bolha. Quero falhar em coisas e ter sucesso também e quero me sentir assustada e animada e orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu não sei, isso soa como querer muito e é egoísta. Mas eu sinto que sou uma estranha, como se eu não me conhecesse".

"Bem, então eu acho que só há uma coisa a fazer." Meu pai diz e se afasta e senta novamente no sofá. "Você está demitida".

"O quê?" Pergunto a ele, não tendo certeza se eu o ouvi corretamente.

"Você está demitida." Seus olhos não saem da televisão.

"Mas e quanto à marina? A contabilidade? Quem... o que você vai fazer?" Pergunto a ele, aturdida. O que ele acha que está fazendo?

"Vou contratar alguém novo. Talvez Leah seja promovida para os livros. Ela é boa em matemática e lógica e outras coisas. Eu vejo alguns daqueles livros de quebra-cabeça que ela faz enquanto deveria estar trabalhando." Ele pisca para mim.

"Você não pode me demitir." Eu afirmo. "Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e eu não vou deixar você. Você precisa de ajuda".

"O inferno que eu não posso! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. E você está demitida. Já está na hora de você aprender algumas coisas sobre o mundo real e ver o quanto é bom o que você teve aqui. Agora, venha dar-me um abraço antes que eu mude de ideia." E eu me jogo nos braços do meu pai e choro enquanto ele ri.

Eu sussurro em seu ombro e ele beija minha testa e o seu bigode faz cócegas na minha pele.

"Obrigada".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Tyler realmente é uma pessoa boa para Bella, e ele gosta mesmo dela, afinal, que cara concordaria em ficar com ela, mesmo depois de ela contar toda a história com Edward? Temos a sobrinha de Bella, o "conflito" entre Edward e Tyler... e a declaração de cortar o coração de Edward, de que Bella seguirá em frente e ele continuará sendo amigo dela... e o "eu te amo" foi lindoooo...e o final, com Charlie demitindo Bella, acho que esse é o "empurrãozinho" que faltava para ela dar o próximo passo na vida dela, não é?!_

_Próximo capítulo na quinta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 1970 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. 15 – Aquela vez em que seu pai se

**Capítulo 15 – Aquela vez em que seu pai se divorciou**

_1997_

_Batman e Robin é lançado nos cinemas em 20 de junho._

_Cientistas na Escócia revelam a primeira clonagem bem sucedida de um mamífero adulto, uma ovelha chamada Dolly._

_O Foo Fighters lança seu segundo álbum, The Colour and the Shape._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Dispare a uma variedade de distâncias focais." Eu leio em voz alta do meu livro no telhado do armazém geral. O sol está apenas começando a ficar por trás das altas colinas vermelhas que circundam a marina e estou no telhado para que eu possa ter uma boa silhueta. Eu preciso de uma foto do pôr do sol para a minha aula de fotografia e eu já fodi um rolo inteiro de filme porque eu não usei a velocidade adequada do obturador*****. Eu recebi um C na tarefa. Perguntei para a minha professora se eu poderia refazer o projeto e ela disse que sim porque, bem, ela me ama. Eu tive três aulas com ela e ela acha que eu sou muito talentosa. Sim, eu sou uma aluna estrela. Quem imaginaria?

_*Obturador: dispositivo de uma câmara fotográfica que regula o tempo de exposição do filme._

Comecei a ter aulas na Faculdade Comunitária em Henderson no último outono. Jenks ajudou-me a preencher o pedido de um empréstimo estudantil e, mesmo sendo foda que eu terei que pagar juros, ele disse para pensar nisso como um investimento. Eu só assistiria algumas aulas de fotografia, mas Emmett disse que eu deveria pelo menos ter os requisitos gerais de educação. Então, se eu decidir que eu gosto da faculdade, eu posso transferir para uma Universidade, ou algo assim.

Neste último semestre eu fiz aulas de literatura e astronomia e duas das minhas obrigatórias de fotografia. Eu estive equilibrando uma agenda cheia de cada termo e tem sido muito mais fácil manter-me com as aulas agora que eu não preciso me preocupar com o trabalho. Meu pai colocou Leah no escritório e ela é um gênio no computador. Ela é, de longe, a melhor opção para trabalhar nos livros do que eu jamais fui. Ele contratou uma garota, Siobhan, ou algo assim, para trabalhar na loja e, embora ele precise de ajuda em torno da marina, ele não me contratará de volta. Eu disse a ele que poderia trabalhar em tempo parcial, mas ele recusou, o que é meio foda porque eu gostaria de um dinheirinho extra de vez em quando. Na verdade, eu realmente não preciso de nada. Eu tenho algum dinheiro sobrando do meu empréstimo e não pago o aluguel, ou os mantimentos, ou quaisquer outras contas, mas às vezes Tyler quer sair e eu odeio que ele tenha que pagar minhas coisas o tempo todo.

Depois que Edward foi embora no verão passado, eu me joguei em, bem, eu mesma. Eu queria persegui-lo, entrar no meu carro e ir até Seattle e encontrá-lo, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, eu estaria apenas trocando uma muleta pela outra. Eu precisava descobrir do que eu era capaz sozinha, sem a marina, sem Edward, sem as minhas desculpas e medos. Eu precisava ter experiências que não girassem em torno dele. Eu precisava sair.

Ok, então dirigir até Henderson quatro dias por semana não é realmente sair, eu sei disso. Mas é um começo e eu sou boa no que estou fazendo. Fico orgulhosa de mim mesma quando termino uma matéria, ou quando consigo uma boa nota em um projeto. A faculdade é uma ótima distração e eu gosto de conhecer novas pessoas. Eu conheci alguém do Alasca no outro dia e isso lembrou-me de quando eu era pequena, eu queria conhecer alguém de cada estado.

Não tenho certeza se algum dos Cullen está vindo para o rio este ano. Rose tem que trabalhar, mas meu irmão talvez traga Vanessa mais perto do meu aniversário e do aniversário da morte da nossa mãe. Alice e Jasper estão indo para a Amazônia, ou alguma merda dessas, para comemorar o aniversário de casamento deles, e Emmett disse que as coisas não estão muito bem entre o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen. Eu acho que ela o deixou e agora eles estão falando em divórcio. Rose estava furiosa com o Dr. Cullen, ela disse que ele é um viciado em trabalho e toma sua mãe como natural, mas estou mais preocupada com Edward. Eu não tive notícias dele, mas perguntei ao meu irmão sobre ele. Ele está de volta à faculdade e está trabalhando na universidade, ou algo assim. Eles jantam uma vez por mês com ele e sua nova namorada, Heidi. Fico feliz que ele esteja bem, mas eu ainda sinto que as coisas não estão resolvidas entre nós. É verdade, ele sempre será a minha primeira escolha, mas, às vezes, você não consegue sua primeira escolha. Às vezes, ser feliz com sua segunda opção não é tão ruim.

Eu estou feliz também. Tyler é uma pessoa realmente ótima e se encaixa bem na minha vida. Eu o amo, e quando ele me pediu para casar com ele na semana passada, eu só fiquei um pouco sufocada. Eu não dei a ele uma resposta ainda. Bem, na verdade, eu disse a ele que ele era fodidamente louco, mas ele foi muito doce sobre isso. Ele disse que não se importava se nós casássemos, que ele aceitaria qualquer parte de mim que eu estivesse disposta a dar a ele, mas ele simplesmente achava que eu deveria saber que, se eu quisesse, ele se casaria comigo em um instante. Ele me pediu para pensar sobre isso e eu estou me dando um tempo até o meu 26º aniversário para dar uma resposta. Eu sei que Tyler quer se casar, quer uma família em breve, mas eu sempre estive um pouco atrás, um pouco lenta para a festa de auto-descoberta. Eu apenas não estou disposta a desistir de mim ainda. Eu posso querer essas coisas algum dia também. Apenas não hoje.

Eu ajusto a uma velocidade mais rápida no obturador e decido usar a grande angular para conseguir uma foto da paisagem. O rio suavemente curva como uma fita através das suaves colinas ondulantes que circundam a marina e é tudo curvas, um grande contraste com as montanhas acentuadas ainda mais a frente. Há uma pequena nuvem de algodão pontilhando o céu e eu ajusto o foco para obter uma cena limpa e nítida. O céu começa a mudar, várias cores prismáticas cruzando o imenso azul e eu continuo disparando, ajustando a velocidade do obturador e desejando que eu tivesse simplesmente arrastado o estúpido tripé até aqui em cima. O sol está afundando rapidamente e eu pego um vislumbre das estrias de cores desvanecendo, refletindo das dezenas de pára-brisas dos trailers já estacionados no acampamento. Os flashes de luz são ofuscantes e eu trago a minha lente para captar o quadro todo... e eu paro.

A elegante Mercedes prata está dirigindo no caminho de cascalho. O carro estaciona na unidade dos Cullen e Edward sai do banco do passageiro, seguido pelo Dr. Cullen do lado do motorista. Vieram apenas eles dois e estou supondo que esse é um tipo de viagem pai e filho. Eu uso a minha câmera para fazer um zoom nele na luz desvanecendo e sinto como uma estranha total porque eu estou olhando. Eu quero ver como suas feições mudaram, realmente vê-lo, antes que ele me veja e fique estranho.

É o crepúsculo e eu não posso ver nada agora. O sol se foi. Eu suspiro e jogo minhas coisas na minha sacola e lentamente ando meu caminho em direção à escada que eu apoiei contra a lateral do prédio. Minhas mãos suadas estão escorregadias no corrimão, o metal quente por ter ficado ao sol e eu tenho que esperar até que esfrie antes que eu possa descer. Estou sentada à beira do telhado quando vejo Edward vagando pela calçada até nossos balanços. Coloco meus dedos na minha boca e assobio alto e claro e ele olha para cima e eu aceno. Ele se assusta antes de mudar de direção e parar na base da escada.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aí em cima?" Ele pergunta quando olha para mim e eu posso ver as lâmpadas suaves das luzes da marina cintilando em seus olhos verdes de fogo. Ele parece o mesmo, tão familiar, como o menino que eu conheci, e eu não posso deixar de sorrir para o meu velho amigo.

"Você não ouviu? Eu sou um super-herói agora. Eu apenas sento aqui e espero que coisas de super-herói aconteçam. Eles vão me chamar com um holofote enorme a qualquer momento. É um show muito legal." Eu dou de ombros e seus lábios curvam em um sorriso.

"Parece incrível. Você precisa de um auxiliar?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que, você quer ser meu auxiliar de super-herói?

"Depende. Quem é o seu Batman favorito?" Ele sorri e eu zombo.

"Oh meu Deus, como se fosse mesmo uma competição. Michael Keaton, com certeza".

"Essa é a minha garota." Ele diz enquanto começa a subir a escada. "Merda! Isso está fodidamente quente!"

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu ainda estou aqui." Ele tira sua camisa xadrez e a usa para cobrir suas mãos contra o alumínio aquecido enquanto sobe a escada e senta ao meu lado. Ainda está quente lá fora, mas o corpo de Edward está frio dos quilômetros de ar condicionado recente e deixo meu braço descansar contra o seu.

"Então, realmente, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele pergunta e eu movimento a minha sacola.

"Eu estava trabalhando em algo, para a faculdade." Eu digo e ele balança a cabeça, seus lábios contraindo em contemplação.

"Emmett disse que você estava tendo aulas. Fotografia?"

"Sim, entre outras coisas. Eu posso querer transferir para a UNLV, em um ano, ou algo assim, quando eu tiver bastante créditos. Acontece que eu não sou tão ruim nessa coisa de fotografia." Edward vira para olhar para mim.

"Não diga, Sherlock! Eu disse isso a você há milhares de anos." Ele diz e eu encolho os ombros.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho uma cabeça dura, aparentemente. E eu talvez seja só um pouco teimosa." Eu admito e Edward ri, o mais alto que eu já o ouvi rir antes. Ele joga o braço em meu ombro e é fácil, é confortante e é natural e eu suspiro de alívio suavemente.

"Então, você ainda está com aquele cara, Taylor, ou Tyrone, ou algo assim?" Ele pergunta com um sorriso provocante e eu reviro meus olhos.

"O nome dele é Tyler. E sim, eu ainda estou com ele." Eu me movo em seu lado e ele inclina sua cabeça contra a minha.

"Você o ama?" Ele pergunta baixinho e eu aceno.

"Sim, eu amo".

"Então, eu acho que eu o amo também." Edward murmura e sinto meu peito expandir, meus olhos enchem de lágrimas silenciosas que não derramam e seu braço aperta ao redor do meu ombro.

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu digo e o sinto se mexer. A lua está baixa agora e reflete na água vítrea. Não há nem mesmo um toque de uma brisa aqui fora, e o calor ainda incha em torno de nós, mesmo que o sol tenha ido embora.

"Sim, eu senti sua falta também".

"Pensei que você não fosse voltar." Eu digo e ele suspira.

"Eu não ia. Eu não queria vir, mas meu pai me fez sentir uma culpa enorme. Esme o deixou. Ela se mudou de casa e quer o divórcio. Meu pai achou que seria bom para apenas nós dois termos o nosso vínculo, ou alguma merda dessas".

"Estou feliz que você veio. E eu estou feliz que você não me odeie mais." Eu digo e ele se afasta, seus olhos no meu rosto.

"Bella, eu nunca odiei você. Eu estava chateado e magoado e com ciúme, mas eu nunca odiei você." Ele diz com uma afiada convicção.

"Bem, eu odiei você. Muitas vezes." Eu exagero as palavras e ele ri porque sabe que é apenas um pouco verdade.

"Sinto muito por machucar você." Eu digo depois da sua risada acalmar.

"Sinto muito por machucar _você._" Ele repete as minhas palavras e empurra meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e estou envergonhada com o quanto estou suada.

"Então, é uma trégua. Um companheiro velho, um jogo de gato. Estamos quites então." Eu brinco e ele ri.

"Sim, estamos quites".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tyler, você é mais que bem-vindo para vir junto." Eu digo e o ouço suspirar pelo telefone.

"Eu não posso, tenho que estar em um local no início da manhã. Você não pode esperar até a semana que vem?"

"Não, haverá todas aquelas fumaças e merdas no ar após o show de fogos de artifício. Eu acho que isso vai adicionar um elemento interessante para a minha foto no nascer do sol. Eu não posso esperar, ou eu terei que esperar um ano inteiro." Eu explico. De novo. Acho que sei por que ele está preocupado. Acho que eu não gostaria da ideia de Tyler acampando na enseada com seu... equivalente de Edward. Edward nunca foi meu namorado, mas ele nunca foi só meu amigo também. Ele é simplesmente meu Edward. Não há realmente nenhuma outra maneira de explicar isso.

"Eu tenho que tirar essas fotos. O pai de Edward estará lá e Leah e Jenks, talvez até o meu pai. Não é um grande negócio, eu juro." Eu me sinto como uma criança pedindo permissão.

"Eu sei, eu confio em você. Eu só... bem, você me liga assim que voltar à marina. Só para eu saber que você está segura." A voz de Tyler está cheia de dúvidas. Certo, porque é com a minha segurança que ele está preocupado.

"Eu estarei bem." Eu digo, as palavras apertadas e más. Como se eu não pudesse lidar com uma noite no rio! Eu estaria lá fora sozinha se não fosse pelo fato de que o pai de Edward queria passar o Quatro de Julho na enseada. Edward pediu-me para ir junto e, já que eu preciso conseguir essa foto do nascer do sol de qualquer maneira, eu concordei. Não é nada de novo, realmente. Nós fazemos isso todo ano.

"Não é sobre você que eu estou preocupado." Tyler responde.

"Eu sei. Mas sua irritação é desnecessária." Eu digo e Tyler bufa.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, pare de tentar me confundir com suas grandes palavras da faculdade." Ele ri.

"O quê? Eu paguei por esse vocabulário, eu vou usá-lo, maldição!" Eu afirmo, soando como meu pai.

"Ligue-me amanhã." Ele diz.

"Eu vou".

"Eu te amo." Sua voz é suave.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo".

"Ok, fique bem." Ele persiste e eu sinto que tenho 12 anos.

"Estou desligando agora!" Eu digo.

"Ok, tchau, Bella." Sua voz vacila e a linha cai.

Nós seguimos o barco do Dr. Cullen para fora até a enseada e eu posso ver Edward sentado no banco de trás sozinho. Ele está chateado com seu pai. Ele praticamente me pediu para vir junto, disse que não podia suportar a ideia de passar a noite toda na água sozinho com seu pai.

"Por favor." Ele suplicou. "Você não quer o assassinato daquele homem na sua consciência, não é?"

"Acho que não." Eu dei de ombros. "Além disso, você é muito delicado para a prisão".

"Como se eu fosse para a prisão. Eu vi todos os episódios de Law and Order. Tenho certeza que eu poderia me livrar de um assassinato." Ele é um merdinha arrogante.

Leah e Jenks estão sentados no banco na parte traseira do barco do meu pai e ela continua me dando esses olhares. Ela está desconfiada de toda esta situação, assim como Tyler, e eu simplesmente estou tentando superar essa falta de confiança deles. Quero dizer, honestamente, o que eles acham que vai acontecer? Como se eu não pudesse passar uma noite com Edward sem pular em seus ossos? É completamente insultante.

Nós decidimos ir à Enseada Home este ano. Há um pequeno braço que serpenteia de volta para as colinas e as montanhas que cercam a curva d'água são redondas e suaves. O banco é de areia, cercado por árvores baixas e arbustos, e é bem protegida do vento. Permanece mais quente aqui porque as montanhas não são tão altas, mas há uma vista espetacular do rio para o leste, um local perfeito para capturar o sol quando ele se mostra na parte da manhã. Nós chamamos isso de Enseada Home porque é a enseada que visitávamos na maioria das vezes quando éramos crianças. É como nossa segunda casa.

Edward quer ir para uma caminhada assim que estabelecemos a cobertura, antes que fique muito quente, ele afirma. Meus sapatos novos cortam na parte de trás dos meus calcanhares. Suor satura minha camisa e sinto-me tentada a descartar o tecido, mas então eu penso nos olhares de desaprovação de Leah e franzo a testa. Edward não dá a mínima para os olhares de desaprovação e tira sua camisa assim que começamos a escalada. Um boné de baseball esconde seu cabelo avermelhado e ele enfia sua camisa na parte de trás da sua bermuda. Eu ando atrás dele, observando sua bermuda Vans. Os músculos das suas costas flexionam e minúsculas gotas de suor deslizam sobre sua pele sardenta enquanto ele avança. Estou feliz por deixá-lo guiar.

Chegamos ao cume e damos de cara com o brilho ofuscante. O sol reflete o xisto e o granito branco, as grandes pedras se apoiam na terra dura como paralelepípedos e Edward se curva para inspecionar uma rocha. Ele pega a pedra preta brilhante. É nítida e estranhamente dividida em ângulos curvos.

"Vidro vulcânico." Ele diz. "Obsidiana. Vê como a fissura é côncava? Isso porque a rocha derretida resfriou tão rapidamente que os cristais foram incapazes de se organizar. Eles foram incapazes de fazer as ligações adequadas. Então, agora, quando quebra, ela quebra nessas pontas que são as mais fracas".

Eu corro meus dedos ao longo dos cumes da rocha negra estabelecida na palma da mão de Edward, os laços desorganizados sucumbiram à pressão do calor intenso. É nítida e fragmentada, uma fração curvada do que costumava ser. Ainda é bonita, de uma forma estranha, única em sua imperfeição e totalmente única. Eu gosto dessa rocha. Eu quero ficar com ela.

"Posso ficar com ela?" Eu pergunto e ele a coloca em um dos seus grandes bolsos da bermuda, meus olhos seguindo os pequenos músculos ágeis do seu peito e estômago e eu rapidamente desvio o olhar.

"Claro. Eu vou guardá-la para você." Ele empurra para cima o boné para limpar o suor da sua testa, uma mancha de poeira mancha sua pele. Tão fodidamente bonito.

Pessoas com namorados estão autorizadas a pensar que outras pessoas que têm namoradas são bonitas, eu decido.

Nós continuamos andando e as bolhas nos meus tornozelos estão me matando, a sujeira grudando nas feridas, mas eu me forço a ignorá-las. Edward enfia nos bolsos mais uma dúzia de rochas e conchas antes de encontrar o nosso objetivo e, provavelmente, a coisa mais interessante nesta enseada. O morro está coberto de pedras brancas, algumas embebidas na sujeira, algumas livres e espalhadas em padrões pelos visitantes. Ao longo do tempo, como tempestades, as rochas ficam presas na lama de argila e congelam em seus arranjos. Iniciais, nomes, mensagens, palavrões, todos eles estão escritos com pedras em toda a extensão do deserto seco e rachado.

"Uau, isso é incrível!" Ele diz e lê algumas das mensagens. "D & K, 1978. Morda-me, 4:20".

"Malditos maconheiros." Ele ri e eu estou procurando. Séculos atrás, Emmett e eu escrevemos nossas iniciais, mas eu estou tendo um momento difícil para encontrá-las. Eu me lembro que usei esta pedra vermelha e a marquei com um pedaço de lenha queimada, assim eu sempre lembraria do meu lugar, mas faz muitos anos e todos eles têm a mesma aparência.

"Não consigo encontrar a minha." Eu digo triste e Edward ri.

"Então faça uma nova." Ele diz e começa a trabalhar coletando suas próprias rochas livres. Eu faço o mesmo, procurando um lugar vago e Edward me segue. Eu formo minhas iniciais e o ano 97 abaixo delas e dou um passo para trás para observar. As iniciais de Edward estão ao meu lado, mas não muito perto. Isso me lembra daquela concha que Edward me deu no primeiro verão que ele esteve aqui, quando formamos a nossa conexão, o mais forte dos laços que todas as pressões do mundo ainda têm de quebrar. Nós chamamos isso de amizade. Nós chamamos isso de amor. Mas não importa a forma que chamemos, está sempre lá. Mesmo quando não podemos vê-lo.

"Suas iniciais são BS." Edward bufa.

"Você parece ter 15 anos com esse insulto. Emmett esteve me chamando dessa porcaria desde o ensino fundamental." Eu digo, minhas mãos em meus quadris. O brilho do sol me faz espremer os olhos.

"Eu achei que representava maior meleca." Ele brinca. Começamos a voltar pela trilha e eu dou-lhe um empurrão.

"Idiota." Eu resmungo. "Isso representa fotografias instantâneas brilhantes".

"Melhor tagarela de merda?" Ele conta.

"Estrela mais brilhante?" Eu ofereço e ele balança a cabeça.

"Bela alma." Ele diz e eu reviro meus olhos. Ele apenas sorri suavemente e continua à minha frente descendo o morro. Merda, eu acho que ele estava falando sério. Agora eu pareço uma idiota por dispensar um gesto tão doce. Eu _sou_ a maior meleca.

_*Todas essas palavras que eles falaram começam com as iniciais BS em inglês, por isso a gozação com as iniciais do nome de Bella._

Nós gentilmente corremos de volta para baixo do morro e eu estou queimando, pronta para um mergulho. Leah me dá um dos seus olhares quando vê que Edward abandonou sua camiseta. Eu mostro minha língua para ela. Não é minha culpa que Edward não esteja vestindo uma camiseta. Mas que diabos?

Retiro meu short e camiseta e passo uma quantidade generosa de protetor solar sobre o meu peito e barriga e coxas. Eu jogo o tubo para Leah e ela se atrapalha para pegá-lo.

"Leah, você pode passar protetor nas minhas costas?" Eu peço docemente com um sorriso e ela olha pra mim, mas eu não me importo. Estou cansada dos seus olhares maldosos.

Edward já está na água e ele nada para longe e olha para fora sobre o rio. Dr. Cullen e meu pai estão conversando sobre como eles clonaram uma ovelha, ou algo assim. Jenks já adormeceu sob o dossel, roncando.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Pergunto a ela em voz baixa enquanto ela espalha um bocado de protetor bem no meio das minhas costas.

"Você vai se apaixonar por ele novamente." Ela diz e eu reviro meus olhos. "Você tem um namorado".

"Olha, Capitã da Moralidade, eu acho que posso me cuidar muito bem, ok? Merda, que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou?" Eu sussurro enquanto suas mãos empurram o protetor ao redor.

"Basta ter cuidado. Você não quer dar a ele a ideia errada".

"A quem? Edward?" Ela olha para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Quem mais?"

"Nós somos amigos. E pare de me dar esses olhares, ou eu darei um soco em você." Eu digo e mal posso jogar as palavras para fora antes que eu esteja sorrindo e ela me dá um empurrão e eu vou para a água. Está quente, mas há uma corrente fresca girando em torno dos meus pés e eu esmago a lama debaixo dos meus dedos dos pés. A água corre em volta da minha barriga e depois meus ombros, o alívio inundando minha pele quando eu mergulho abaixo da superfície.

Deixo-me afundar no silêncio e me delicio com a falta de gravidade do meu refúgio debaixo d'água. Eu gostaria de poder viver debaixo d'água às vezes, simplesmente livre de obrigações terrenas e submersa em uma câmera lenta pacífica. Meu corpo inteiro relaxa, como se eu nunca mais precisasse respirar novamente.

Eu fico submersa por muito tempo e estou começando a pensar que eu deveria subir para respirar, só porque parece que eu deveria precisar respirar quando eu sinto uma dor aguda na parte de trás da minha coxa, que envia uma sacudida de pânico diretamente através do meu corpo. Merda! É Edward, eu simplesmente sei isso. Eu chuto as minhas pernas freneticamente para forçar o meu caminho para a superfície. Certamente, no minuto em que eu quebro a superfície, eu vejo seu rosto presunçoso e ele está rindo alto. Eu estou ofegante de prender a respiração por tanto tempo. Minha cabeça está tonta, mas eu tento chutá-lo, de qualquer maneira. Em vez disso, eu meio que caio nele, a desorientação ainda fodendo com o meu cérebro. Meu corpo desliza contra o dele, minha pele está lisa do protetor solar e suas mãos estão tentando me manter em pé. Ele agarra minha cintura, meu quadril, meu ombro e eu agarro em seus braços.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele pergunta, sério como um ataque cardíaco agora e eu tento acenar.

"Eu apenas fiquei muito tempo embaixo d'água. Minha cabeça está meio tonta. Apenas me dê um segundo." Eu digo e ele envolve seus braços ao redor da minha cintura para me segurar. Enquanto a tontura dissipa, eu me torno mais consciente do corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu. Eu me desembaraço do seu aperto, mas ele ainda parece preocupado.

"Você deveria sair da água. Parece que você vai desmaiar".

"É só o calor e a falta de oxigênio. Eu estou bem." Eu descarto e não quero virar para ver o rosto de Leah. Tenho certeza que ela está com cerca de 50 tons de que-porra-é-essa neste momento.

"Desculpe sobre tatear e tudo mais." Ele diz e eu sorrio e então me sinto triste que ele tenha que se desculpar. Eu sei por que ele fez isso e eu o respeito ainda mais por isso.

"Está tudo bem." Eu digo. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e sinto minhas orelhas queimarem. "Quero dizer, não está _bem,_ só... eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas".

Seus lábios racham em um sorriso. Eu acho que talvez ele esteja brincando comigo.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu digo e começo a nadar de volta à costa.

"Sim, eu certamente sei." Ele fala atrás de mim.

Nós almoçamos e depois meu pai nos puxa nos esquis. Eu me certifico de usar meus shorts para que eu não tenha uma avaria no maiô. Edward quer tentar o esqui único este ano e realmente consegue se levantar algumas vezes. Ele é instável, mas na terceira tentativa ele sai da água com facilidade e até mesmo sinaliza para o meu pai ir mais rápido. Leah dá uma volta, depois Jenks também. Pergunto ao meu pai se ele quer que eu o puxe e ele recusa.

"Não." Ele diz. "Eu não preciso passar um dia inteiro sentindo como se meus braços fossem cair." E eu dou risada porque é exatamente como meus braços ficarão esta noite, especialmente porque este é o meu primeiro dia de esqui da temporada.

Depois do nosso passeio de esqui, eu estou exausta. Eu deito no banco na parte de trás do barco, sob a sombra da cobertura, descansando minha cabeça em uma toalha enrolada que cheira a minha mãe. O balanço do barco facilmente acalma-me a dormir e eu sinto que poderia cochilar por alguns dias. Quando acordo, estou grogue e minha pele suada gruda no vinil do assento. Percebo Edward estendido em suas costas, seu braço sobre o seu rosto. Eu observo sua respiração entrar e sair do seu corpo, o buraco do seu estômago estendendo para receber o oxigênio e, em seguida, afundando para revelar os contornos de músculos e ossos por baixo da bainha ligeiramente queimada pelo sol. O cabelo escuro no seu peito e abaixo do seu umbigo brilha vermelho nas faixas sorrateiras de sol cortando toda a sua pele, e ele é lindo.

Eu o observo respirar, o barco balançando me embalando em um deslumbramento. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fico deitada ali olhando para ele, mas eu não me lembro de piscar. Não posso suportar tirar meus olhos da ascensão e queda do seu peito e barriga. Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre, flutuando em um córrego mal ciente da consciência e vendo meu amigo favorito respirar.

Eventualmente, ele se mexe e eu fecho meus olhos e finjo estar dormindo. Eu o ouço gemer levemente quando ele se mexe no banco. O barco balança e eu sinto sua mão na minha bochecha, empurrando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e fora do meu pescoço. Eu forço meu rosto a ficar congelado, embora pequenos impulsos de choque estejam derretendo pela minha espinha e sobre o meu couro cabeludo. Ele gentilmente se arrasta sobre minhas pernas na parte de trás do barco e então eu ouço um splash e ele está na água.

Eu fico no barco, pensando em Edward e sua respiração e percebo que eu realmente não pensei em Tyler nenhuma vez hoje, não desde esta manhã. Eu me sinto culpada. Talvez Leah esteja certa. Talvez eu precise ter cuidado e precise manter a minha distância. Eu decido que não posso olhar Edward respirar novamente, e eu não posso deixá-lo me tocar.

Após o jantar, vamos para outro passeio de barco e eu tiro algumas fotos das altas montanhas vermelhas passando por nós enquanto navegamos pelo rio. As imagens ficarão borradas, mas com a neblina alaranjada que o céu se tornou elas podem parecer como uma ondulação do calor que fica preso entre as paredes de pedra. Nós todos passeamos em um barco, meu pai à frente ao lado do Dr. Cullen. Edward e eu sentados em cadeiras atrás deles, enquanto Leah e Jenks estão agarrados no banco. Eu tiro fotos deles meia dúzia de vezes. Edward usa seu boné novamente para trás para que não voe para longe e eu tiro fotos dele sorrindo também.

Paramos em uma enseada em forma de bacia para um mergulho quando ficamos com calor. Depois de flutuar por um tempo na bacia profunda cercada por altas montanhas, voltamos para a Enseada Home. Jenks, Leah e meu pai voltarão para a marina e eu começo a me sentir estranha sobre a minha decisão de ficar na água com Edward e seu pai. Agora parece meio estranho, mas eu me lembro que eu estaria aqui sozinha mesmo assim e me sinto mais confiante.

Meu pai beija minha bochecha quando eu pulo do barco. Leah me dá uma última olhada cautelosa enquanto Jenks agita as mãos de Edward e o Dr. Cullen e, em seguida, o barco desaparece, o barulho alto do motor desvanecendo atrás das montanhas assim que desvia para fora da entrada. É tarde no momento em que eles vão embora, já passa da meia-noite e estou contemplando simplesmente ficar acordada a noite toda. Será apenas mais algumas horas e eu quero estar no topo da colina pelo menos 30 minutos antes do sol nascer.

O Dr. Cullen diz boa noite antes de zipar a barraca e eu quase dou risada, porque em cerca de dez minutos ele estará sufocado naquela barraca toda fechada assim.

Edward e eu sentamos em torno de um pequeno fogo, desfrutando de um silêncio fácil até que ouvimos um ronco gutural e profundo na barraca. Meus olhos correm até os dele e eu ronco com uma risada. Edward também ri e balança a cabeça antes de fixar seus olhos de volta na fogueira.

"Então, Emmett disse que você tem uma namorada?" Eu pergunto e Edward dá de ombros.

"Sim, Heidi. Ela é recepcionista do escritório de advocacia da Rose." Ele diz e eu me inclino para a frente em minha cadeira para pegar um pedaço de pau e começo a cavar na areia.

"Como você a conheceu?" Minha curiosidade faz com que as palavras caiam dos meus lábios.

"Ela pertence ao clube do livro de Rose." Ele diz e eu cutuco na terra. "Ela estava na festa de Halloween de Rose e Emmett".

"Eles fazem festas de Halloween?" O fato de que eu não sabia disso é mais perturbador do que a namorada de Edward.

"Bem, esta foi a primeira, mas eles querem fazer disso uma coisa anual. Vanessa estava de joaninha." Ele diz e meus olhos ficam vidrados. Ele sabe mais sobre a vida do meu irmão do que eu. Eu converso com Emmett uma vez por semana, mas ele sabe das pequenas coisas, como o que eles fazem para o jantar, ou o fato de que Rose está em um clube do livro. Estou com inveja. Estou com tanta inveja que mal posso me impedir de cutucar meu buraco até quebrar o galho pela metade.

"Eu sinto falta deles." Eu digo baixinho e Edward olha para o fogo.

"Eles sentem a sua falta. Todos nós sentimos. Você devia ir visitar, você pode até mesmo trazer Travis, ou Trent, seja qual for o nome dele." Edward provoca e eu enrugo meu rosto.

"Ele me pediu para casar com ele, você sabe." Eu digo em voz baixa.

"O que você disse?" Ele pergunta e eu olho para ele através das chamas e posso sentir seu olhar bem no fundo do meu estômago.

"Eu disse a ele que teria uma resposta no meu aniversário." Eu suspiro.

"O que você acha que você saberá depois que você não sabe agora?" Sua pergunta é rápida e persistente e me pega de surpresa, o que é sempre altamente irritante. Eu não gosto de ser pega de qualquer maneira, forma ou formulário.

"Eu não sei." Eu gaguejo. "Casamento não é algo com o qual você simplesmente concorda. Você tem que pensar sobre isso, pesar suas opções. É uma decisão muito importante, talvez a decisão mais importante que você fará".

"Você não quer se casar com ele." Edward diz com confiança e eu faço uma carranca.

"Como você sabe o que eu quero?"

"Vamos lá, Bella! Ouça a si mesma, pesar suas opções? O que, você está comprando um carro, ou escolhendo passar o resto da sua vida com seu grande amor?" Eu não posso olhar para ele porque Tyler não é o grande amor da minha vida. Nem de perto.

"Olha, eu só quero ter certeza que estou fazendo a coisa certa." Eu defendo. "Saltar cegamente para o casamento é idiota".

"Quando você quiser isso, você não dará a mínima para qualquer opção, ou se isso 'é a coisa certa'. Você não vai nem se preocupar com parecer uma idiota. Você não terá uma hesitação e a resposta estará tão clara em sua cabeça, que você se perguntará como você não entrou nisso antes. Você não precisará tomar uma decisão, Bella. Você simplesmente saberá." Ele silenciosamente se inclina para trás em sua cadeira e o ar está morto ao nosso redor.

"Como você sabe tudo isso?" Eu o desafio.

"Eu simplesmente sei." Ele diz e estou chamando isso de manobras.

"Essa é uma resposta idiota. Como você pode sentar aqui e ser todo sábio sobre o casamento e essas merdas quando você nem sequer é casado?" Eu pergunto. "Pesar decisões é uma coisa boa. É bom pensar nas coisas".

"Parece que você está bem, então." Ele diz.

"Eu estou. Eu estou bem." Eu digo com um aceno rápido. Eu bocejo e estou receosa de dormir e não ser capaz de acordar a tempo para o nascer do sol.

"Eu tenho um alarme. No meu celular. Se você quiser, eu posso configurá-lo para o início da manhã para que você pegue o nascer do sol." Edward diz e eu olho para ele.

"Você tem um celular?" Eu pergunto, incrédula, e ele ri.

"Sim. Eu não tenho uma merda de serviço aqui, mas o alarme continua funcionando. Você quer tentar dormir?" Ele pergunta e eu duvido seriamente que eu serei capaz de dormir neste calor. Apenas o pensamento das minhas pernas tocando uma na outra me faz sentir desconfortável.

"Tudo bem, configure-o para às quatro horas." Eu digo e levanto e ele vai pegar sua mochila na barraca. "Ficou aí o dia todo? Espero que não tenha derretido, ou algo assim".

Ele me dá um olhar como se eu fosse ridícula, mas é uma preocupação legítima. Tive CDs estragados porque eu acidentalmente os deixei no meu carro. Ele cava em torno da sua bolsa e puxa seu telefone. Ele mexe com os botões e então coloca o telefone na minha mão. Eu abro minha barraca e tiro a minha camisa, ficando de biquíni, porque está quente demais para dormir de roupas. Ouço Edward apagar o fogo e então ele está tropeçando na sua barraca também. Eu não consigo ver nada. Eu deito diretamente no meio do meu colchão de ar, de costas, minhas pernas e braços espalhados como uma estrela do mar, mas é a única maneira que eu não esteja sufocando.

Fecho meus olhos, mas o Dr. Cullen começa a roncar de novo e eu não posso deixar de rir.

"Cale a boca." Edward diz da sua barraca.

O Dr. Cullen ronca de novo e eu ouço um barulho e o deslizamento de poliéster e vinil. Então eu ouço o zíper e o contorno de Edward está na porta da minha barraca.

"Mexa-se." Ele diz e eu me sento, assustada e totalmente confusa. "Eu não consigo dormir lá com ele".

"Bem, você não pode dormir aqui." Eu digo quando ele entra na barraca mesmo assim.

"Sim, eu posso, a barraca é minha".

"Tudo bem, mas você não pode me tocar." Eu digo. Eu me afasto mais e ele rasteja sobre o colchão de ar. Ele se instala em uma posição confortável e não me atrevo a mover um músculo. Fecho meus olhos e estou apenas adormecendo quando sua perna desliza contra a minha. Não seria um negócio tão grande, exceto que está realmente quente e eu não quero minha própria pele me tocando, quanto mais a de Edward.

"Pare de me tocar. Está fodidamente quente." Eu murmuro. Edward ri e eu belisco sua perna com meus dedos do pé.

"Ai! Você acabou de me beliscar com seus dedos de ET?" Ele pergunta quando puxa sua perna para longe.

"Oh meu Deus, isso é inútil." Estou lutando para me levantar quando ele agarra meu pulso.

"Tudo bem, eu vou parar de tocar você. Desculpe, apenas vá dormir." Ele diz e eu suspiro e deito de volta. Eu o sinto se mover e virar mais algumas vezes, mas ele não me toca novamente. Eu sou finalmente capaz de adormecer.

O zumbido alto me acorda e eu viro a cabeça para encontrar o rosto de Edward virado para mim, seus cílios escuros pousando em suas bochechas. Olho para ele por um longo tempo, pensando que a qualquer momento eu verei grandes círculos verdes olhando para mim, mas não vejo. Não me atrevo a olhar para o seu peito nu e seu estômago, porque tenho certeza que ficarei presa aqui o dia todo hipnotizada pela sua maldita respiração.

Eu luto o meu caminho para fora do colchão e para buscar a minha regata e short. Ainda está escuro lá fora, então pego a minha lanterna e a bolsa da minha câmera e de má vontade enfio meus pés de volta no meu novo calçado dando-me bolhas. Estou no meio da encosta quando percebo que poderia haver leões da montanha, ou algo assim, por aqui agora caçando e começo a ficar um pouco paranóica. Ouço sons que eu tenho certeza que nada mais são do que patas enormes agarrando minha cara. Eu acho que eu deveria acordar Edward, apenas no caso, mas então eu não teria tempo suficiente para configurar tudo antes do nascer do sol.

_Sim, porque você terá uma grande foto do nascer do sol enquanto você está sendo atacada por um leão da montanha._

Eu ouço um barulho quando eu viro a esquina, um bater de asas quando macias penas felpudas pastam em cima da minha cabeça e eu grito de forma horripilante. Quero dizer, como se eu quisesse vomitar por estar tão assustada. Há uma enorme coruja empoleirada no galho de uma das pequenas árvores de algodão que circundam a Enseada Cottonwood***** e quase leva minha cabeça quando ela voa para longe. Ouço Edward chamando meu nome, e meu coração está batendo na minha garganta e eu estou ofegante quando eu caio no chão. Por algum motivo a coisa toda é hilária e eu dou risada. Edward chega até mim, o raio de sua lanterna dançando ao redor da curva e eu tenho lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

_*Enseada Cottonwood, que traduzindo seria "Enseada das Árvores de Algodão". Foto da enseada: mojavedesert desert-habitats/ dr-380-4418. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"O que aconteceu?" Ele diz enquanto tenta me ajudar a levantar. Ele acha que estou machucada, ou algo assim, tenho certeza.

"Uma coruja tentou me decapitar." Eu ri e o deixei puxar-me para ficar de pé.

"Por que você não me acordou?" Ele pergunta, sua voz áspera.

"Relaxe, eu estou bem. Eu apenas exagerei, não foi grande coisa." Eu combino seu tom enquanto me limpo e posso ouvi-lo ofegante da corrida até o morro.

"Jesus, eu pensei... eu não sei, eu só... não faça isso de novo nunca mais!" Ele agarra meus ombros e então me puxa para um abraço, meu rosto está pressionado contra o seu peito nu. Ele tem cheiro de protetor solar e vinil do colchão de ar e eu nem sequer me importo com a sua pele suada na minha bochecha.

"Está tudo bem." Eu digo baixinho e ele me libera muito cedo e eu culpo a minha regra de não tocar. Ele parece desconfortável e gesticula para eu andar atrás dele e eu obedeço. Chegamos ao topo em silêncio e cruzamos o grande leque de poeira e rocha até encontrar uma silhueta da paisagem que me faz parar bruscamente. O céu está apenas começando a clarear e há um cheiro de enxofre queimado no ar, a neblina baixa embaçando os topos das colinas. Eu rapidamente puxo minha câmera da minha bolsa e ajusto a abertura e velocidade do obturador. Coloco a câmera no foco manual e olho através da lente e posso sentir Edward atrás de mim, nossa ligação puxando cada elemento no meu corpo. Eu quero me apoiar nele. Seria bom usá-lo para bloquear minhas mãos instáveis, mas não posso.

A câmera clica e eu posso ouvir a respiração dele no meu ouvido. Eu disparo minhas fotos no mesmo ritmo que seu peito pastoreia minhas costas com todas as suas inaladas. Eu sinto o sol antes de vê-lo, o céu começando a brilhar em tons pastéis e depois cores primárias enquanto a terra arde à nossa volta, laranja e vermelho e amarelo sinuosos através do céu e dançando através da água. Minha pele arde enquanto absorve o calor, os minúsculos pelos em meus braços e pescoço vibram e eu posso sentir a energia penetrando em meus poros. O ar está parado, o calor cobrindo a terra em ondas e, ao mesmo tempo, Edward respira e eu fotografo. Meu pé se mistura com a sujeira e minha pele se confunde com o céu ardente e é como se eu pertencesse a este lugar, como se o universo estivesse me enviando uma mensagem e eu não posso sentir meu corpo. Confirmação. Segurança. Equilíbrio. Estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar.

Nós não falamos, embora haja conforto no silêncio. Nós tecemos a trilha de descida juntos, sozinhos em nossos pensamentos, o brilho da transferência de energia radiante entre nós. Eu vou para um mergulho assim que retornamos. O sol ainda está inundando sobre as colinas ao redor da baía e é estranho interromper a água parada, cinza. Estou sonolenta e exausta, mas meus músculos tremem com a vida e meu coração bate loucamente contra as minhas costelas quando eu me chuto e me impulsiono para a frente e espero.

Eu espero que o sol se derrame em mim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sento-me nos balanços com Edward durante a semana. Já que eu não tenho que trabalhar, tenho tempo para gastar com o meu amigo. Tyler aparece nos finais de semana e fazemos passeios de barco com Leah e Jenks de vez em quando, e Edward e Tyler realmente parecem se dar bem. Eu posso ver o Dr. Cullen tentando se conectar com seu filho, mas Edward não quer fazer parte disso. Ele está evitando seu pai. Na semana passada, o Dr. Cullen apareceu na minha casa enquanto estávamos assistindo Forrest Gump pela octogésima vez. Ele tinha varas de pescar e sua caixa de equipamentos e quis sair para a água, mas Edward o rejeitou dizendo que não. Ele nem sequer deu a ele uma desculpa boba.

Eu quase me sinto mal pelo homem. Quero dizer, ele está passando por um momento difícil, obviamente, e está procurando conforto em seu único filho. Eu sei por que Edward o nega, mas, ainda assim, ele é seu pai. Eu entendo que Edward tenha sido negligenciado pelo seu pai, mas também estou certa de que o Dr. Cullen sempre teve o melhor interesse de Edward no coração.

Edward não concorda comigo.

Edward e eu conversamos sobre os verões passados e eu sinto falta dos meus amigos. Sinto falta do meu irmão e Rose. Eu falo com ele em agosto e ele me diz que eles estão planejando vir para cá no final de setembro agora e eu fico triste porque posso ver a viagem sendo adiada mês após mês. Então um ano passará e minha sobrinha será uma estranha para mim. Emmett promete que eles estarão aqui antes de novembro. Vanessa fará dois anos em novembro.

É o início de agosto e o ar cheira a chuva e terra. Eu quero tirar uma foto das paredes de rocha altas perto da represa e pretendo pegar o caiaque. É uma viagem longa, mas eu estou no rio há tempos e suporto o exercício. Pergunto a Edward se ele quer vir comigo. Ele concorda e eu fico contente. Estar com Edward é a mais estranha sensação. É uma consciência, como se nós fôssemos sentar por horas na enseada e ele escreverá em seu velho caderno de couro que eu não vejo há anos. Eu leio meus livros de fotografia e, quando sentimos vontade de conversar, é o que fazemos. Então nós desaparecemos de volta em nossas atividades solitárias e eu estou à vontade simplesmente sabendo que ele está perto. É quase como se ele não estivesse sequer separado de mim em nada. Seu cérebro é meu. Sua respiração torna-se a minha. Seu conforto é meu e nós compartilhamos a conexão igualmente.

As pás mergulham em águas profundas em lânguidos cursos. Tomamos nosso tempo, permanecendo perto da costa enquanto o sol bate nas minhas costas e nos topos das minhas coxas. Edward está atrás de mim e de vez em quando ele me espirra com seu remo, um spray rápido de alívio fragmentando o calor na minha pele.

Ele fala sobre a faculdade e seu estágio na Universidade. Ele está começando seu segundo ano no programa e está escrevendo uma dissertação sobre algo a ver com biologia celular e as únicas palavras que eu entendo são DNA e amplificação de gene. Ele tem que fazer um exame geral no final do próximo ano letivo e, em seguida, fazer esta experiência que corresponde à sua tese. Eu simplesmente estou chocada com a quantidade de trabalho que seu diploma vai dar, apenas para que ele possa ensinar. Ele quer ensinar a nível de universidade agora e está realmente animado com o que ele está trabalhando. Eu me alimento do seu entusiasmo.

Eu digo a ele sobre as minhas aulas e como a minha professora me ama. Ele ri e bagunça meu cabelo, ou suavemente toca na minha nuca e eu estou quase envergonhada de falar sobre minhas aulas em comparação com sua carga de trabalho.

"Não seja ridícula." Ele diz enquanto mergulha seu remo na água gelada que está presa mais perto da represa. "Não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia passar nas suas matérias. Tenho boas habilidades de estudo e um talento especial para memorizar merdas. Você tem um dom. Você pode ser famosa. Como aquela garota que fotografa todos os astros do rock".

"Annie Leibovitz?" Eu pergunto quando eu viro e Edward dá um tapinha no meu nariz.

"Sim, ela. Você poderia fazer tantas coisas legais, voar por todo o mundo tirando fotos. Você poderia trabalhar para a National Geographic, ou na Cosmo, você tem toneladas de opções." Edward descansa o remo em seu colo.

"Eu meio que fiz uma coisa para você." Eu digo e minhas orelhas queimam. Não é grande coisa, realmente. Eu tinha pilhas e pilhas de fotos do rio, nossos verões cronologicamente em preto e branco, que eu desenvolvi e imprimi no ensino médio e as coloridas em que estive trabalhando na faculdade. Há fotos que eu tinha imprimido na Safeway local e ampliei e imprimi em papel fotográfico, e até fiz experiências artísticas com o meu filme Polaroid.

"Você fez uma coisa para mim? Eu pensei que você achava que eu não viria?" Ele diz com seu sorriso tímido e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Certo, bem, não começou como sendo para você, mas quanto mais eu trabalhava nele, mais eu pensava que você deveria ficar com ele, já que a culpa é sua de eu estar mesmo fazendo essa coisa de seguir o meu sonho." Eu digo, minha voz atada com sarcasmo enquanto ele me cutuca nas costas. "Estou falando sério. Se você não tivesse me atacado verbalmente no ano passado, eu não estaria fazendo isso".

"Eu ataquei você verbalmente? Eu te disse que te amava. Eu desnudei a minha alma, pelo amor de Cristo. Fiquei fodidamente poético." Ele declara.

"Sim, você foi meio poético." Eu estendo a mão para o lado do caiaque na água e respingo na minha nuca. A água é celestial.

"Eu quis dizer cada palavra." Ele diz calmamente e arrepios dançam em toda a minha pele. "Eu sempre vou te amar. Eu não acho que isso algum dia desaparecerá." Imagino seus lábios na minha nuca, meu peito corando, minha barriga torcendo.

"Edward..." Eu digo e ele apenas puxa a minha trança.

"Oh, relaxe. Eu não vou tentar roubá-la do Sr. T." Ele bufa e eu não posso evitar, eu sorrio também.

"Então, o que aconteceu com seu pai e Esme?" Eu pergunto e percebo que esta é provavelmente a primeira vez que eu a chamo assim. Ela sempre foi apenas a Sra. Cullen para mim.

"Ela se cansou de ficar sozinha o tempo todo. Meu pai simplesmente não vê que existem outras pessoas no mundo. Somos todos apenas distrações para ele. Ela disse que não se casou com ele para que ela pudesse envelhecer sozinha e ela se mudou. Ela está querendo o divórcio".

"Uau, isso deve ser duro para o seu pai." Eu digo, tentando bancar o advogado do diabo.

"Foda-se o meu pai!" Edward rosna e estou assustada. "Ele sempre faz isso. Ele estraga tudo e depois acha que pode comprar seu perdão. Esta viagem deveria compensar pelos últimos 21 anos da minha vida, compensar o fato de que depois da minha mãe morrer, ele praticamente me abandonou. Você sabe que eu tive quatro madrastas? E eu tive uma babá antes disso. Ele não me queria depois que ela morreu e ele acha que um par de varas de pescar e alguns meses no rio mudarão isso. É tão típico dele, pensar que ele merece uma segunda chance – merda, uma terceira, quarta, quinta chance. Quantas chances eu posso dar a ele antes de eu cortar minhas perdas?"

"Mas ele é seu pai. E ele está tentando. Ele é a única família que você tem." Eu digo gentilmente enquanto roço a superfície da água com o meu remo.

"Isso não é verdade. Alice e Jasper e Rose e Emmett, eles se preocupam mais comigo do que ele. E você, você me entende melhor do que alguém jamais o fará. Você conhece o verdadeiro eu, o eu que eu mesmo não reconheço às vezes. Mesmo estando aqui apenas por dois meses no ano, você me _viu_ antes de qualquer um. Você é minha família. Não ele." Eu sinto meu coração inchar com as suas palavras e sei que ele está falando a verdade. Eu sei porque eu sinto isso também.

"Eu sei que ele te machucou-"

"Machucar nem sequer começa a descrever o que ele fez. Não importa o que ele faça para Esme e as garotas. Elas também estão sofrendo agora. Eu tenho procurado um substituto por toda a minha vida, um substituto para ele, um substituto para ela. Tudo o que eu queria era que alguém me quisesse. Tudo o que eu queria era ser bom o suficiente para ele e eu finalmente estou em um lugar onde me sinto confortável, eu finalmente estou em um lugar onde eu estou seguro de quem eu sou e o que eu quero e agora, ele quer fazer as pazes. Quando eu já fiz todo o trabalho duro? É tarde demais, está acabado".

"Nunca é tarde demais, Edward. Não para aqueles que você ama." Eu digo sobre o meu ombro. "Você honestamente acha que a meta do seu pai na vida era machucar você?"

"Claro que não, mas ele não pode olhar além de si mesmo para se preocupar com alguém mais".

"Talvez. Ou talvez ele não possa olhar o passado para se preocupar com alguma coisa." Eu digo e Edward está congelado atrás de mim. "O que ele fez foi errado, ok? Eu não estou discutindo isso. Eu só acho que talvez perder a sua mãe o tenha destruído também e talvez manter você a distância era a forma dele se proteger".

"Mas eu sou seu filho e eu era apenas uma criança. Eu não sabia... eu não entendia. Eu ainda não entendo." Edward diz baixinho.

"Eu sei. Ele lidou com isso horrivelmente, mas ele está tentando fazer a coisa certa agora. Acho que você deveria conversar com ele sobre isso. O que você tem a perder?"

"Minha dignidade." Ele resmunga e eu dou risada.

"Não, você perdeu isso há muito tempo." Há spray fresco nas minhas costas enquanto ele espirra-me com o remo.

Após essa viagem, eu vejo Edward cada vez menos. Ele vai pescar com seu pai. Eles dirigem até Vegas. Eles vão para passeios de barco e caminhadas e Edward parece realmente contente. Ele ainda está chateado com seu pai, mas este é um bom começo. Ele me encontra nos balanços algumas noites, quando Tyler não está na cidade e nós tomamos sorvete e conversamos. Ele me diz como ele confrontou seu pai no barco e eles realmente discutiram. Ele não me dá detalhes, mas ele parece sereno, então eu assumo que foi uma produtiva purificação de emoção.

Antes de Edward ir embora, eu trago a ele o seu presente. Eu nunca dei um presente a Edward e estou nervosa com toda essa coisa. Eu o embrulhei, como se fosse especial, ou algo assim, e agora eu só quero arrancar todo o embrulho e jogar o livro para ele. É o meu antigo portfólio, o que ele me deu quando eu fiz 18 anos, só que agora está cheio de memórias do seu tempo no rio. Há uma foto da Enseada Donkey e nós dois nas docas quando éramos apenas crianças.

"Eu roubei essa foto do meu pai." Eu digo quando aponto para a foto.

"Deus, olha como eu era magro! E meu cabelo parecia um ninho de ratos. Um vermelho e grande ninho de ratos." Ele ri quando seu dedo traça o meu rosto na foto. "Você era uma nerd".

"Eu sei. Olhe o quanto minhas orelhas eram grandes, e eu totalmente tinha pernas de galinha." Eu enrugo meu nariz.

Ele vira a página e lá está a Austrália. Eu sinto meu coração em minha garganta e é sufocante. Há páginas e páginas do nosso tempo na enseada, e nos botes, e há Edward, pateta em esquis. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, as fotos instantaneamente me lembrando de todas as oportunidades, todo medo, todo mal-entendido que eu poderia ter evitado se eu simplesmente tivesse tido coragem.

"Oh meu Deus, a viagem de barco! Foi uma viagem louca. Fiquei tão decepcionado com você. Eu estava ansioso para vê-la socar Jasper, ou algo assim, por dar em cima de você." Edward diz com um sorriso.

"Eu não sabia que ele estava dando em cima de mim!" Eu me defendo quando ele vira a página.

As fotos seguintes são de Vegas e nós rimos sobre como conseguimos ser expulsos daquele bar. Então há o casamento de Alice e Edward parece miserável.

"Jesus, eu realmente parecia uma merda." Ele diz. "Olha como você está linda".

Meu rosto fica cor de rosa quando eu me lembro daquele verão e eu posso senti-lo lembrando também. A atmosfera no quarto muda e parece pesada, como se o ar estivesse grosso.

Depois do casamento de Alice as páginas estão em branco e ele olha para mim questionando.

"Elas são para os futuros verões." Eu digo e ele sorri enquanto volta pelas fotos mais uma vez, seus olhos brilhando em cada momento, cada linha e sombra. Seus lábios continuam curvados em sorrisos lembrando.

"Vou tentar publicá-lo." Eu digo, um pouco embaraçada porque soa tão arrogante pensar que algo meu seja bom o suficiente para que outros comprem. "Jenks conhece esse cara, tipo um agente, ou algo assim, que vai me ajudar. Eles acham que podem comercializá-lo para o turismo e, você sabe, realmente usar as fotos dos cenários e essas coisas. Hum, você terá que assinar uma renúncia, porque sua imagem está em um monte de fotos. Tudo bem?"

"Claro. Puta merda, Bella, você está realmente fazendo isso! Isso é tão incrível! Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que você poderia fazer isso, eu simplesmente estou feliz que você saiba agora também." Seus olhos suavemente seguram os meus antes que ele coloque o livro de lado e levante para pegar um envelope da sua mochila sobre o balcão.

"Este é o seu presente de aniversário. É pelo ano passado também, portanto, nem sequer reclame sobre o preço." Ele senta ao meu lado enquanto eu rasgo o papel e dentro está um voucher único para um bilhete de avião. Estou sem palavras.

"É de ida e volta, e você pode usá-lo para ir a qualquer lugar. Eu achei que você poderia querer visitar o seu irmão." Ele encolhe os ombros e eu não consigo parar as lágrimas de escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas. Eu jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ignorando minha própria regra estúpida, e pressiono meus lábios na sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo." Eu digo com firmeza e eu o beijo novamente, desta vez mais perto do seu ouvido.

Edward vai embora na manhã seguinte e eu observo ao Mercedes prateada levantar poeira enquanto se afasta lentamente pela estrada irregular. Estou oca. Estou no meu quarto, tentando encontrar algum tipo de consolo na minha grande variedade de literatura deprimente, os ensaios atemporais de amor não correspondidos deixam-me melancólica, quando ouço o telefone da cozinha tocar.

"Bella!" Meu pai grita pela casa e eu a contragosto solto meu livro deprimente como merda e saio do quarto. Provavelmente é o meu irmão, ligando com outro adiamento da sua visita. Ou é Tyler, e eu simplesmente não estou com vontade de ser agradável. Ele segura o telefone para mim e eu o arrebato da sua mão, meu mau humor tomando o meu cérebro hoje.

"Alô?" Eu pergunto pelo receptor.

"Sabia que você não pode ter serviço de telefone celular por oito quilômetros em torno da marina?" O telefone estala e cantarola, mas eu conheço essa voz.

"Edward, o que... por que você está ligando?" Eu pergunto, sentindo-me uma idiota.

"Eu esqueci de perguntar uma coisa".

"O quê?"

"Nirvana ou Foo Fighters?" Ele pergunta após uma batida de coração, como se fosse a pergunta mais importante do mundo.

"O quê?"

"Qual banda é melhor, Nirvana ou Foo Fighters?" Ele fala sério.

"Hum, elas são tipos diferentes de bom. Você não pode compará-las." Eu digo quando deslizo para baixo da parede para sentar no chão debaixo do telefone. Eu puxo meus joelhos no meu peito e pego na pele cicatrizando no meu calcanhar.

"Essa é uma resposta idiota. Segundo o talento musical bruto, qual é a melhor?" Sua voz soa mais próxima, como se ele estivesse no outro cômodo, ou algo assim. Acho que ele está na estrada agora.

"Eu terei que escolher o Foo Fighters." Eu digo e o ouço gemer.

"O quê? Oh, cara! Você está louca?" Eu gargalho. Eu sabia que ele não gostaria da minha resposta.

"Dave Grohl é um vocalista melhor. Aí. Eu disse isso. Vamos começar a flagelação." Minha trança está cavando em minhas costas, então eu a puxo sobre o meu ombro.

"Cara! Eu não posso acreditar que você disse Foo Fighters." Edward diz, incrédulo.

"Então, o quê, você não quer ser mais meu amigo?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu não vou mentir, o seu desprezo pela força motriz que é o Nirvana é altamente decepcionante." Ele diz.

"Você não pode escolher Nirvana só porque eles foram os primeiros. Além disso, você é preconceituoso. Sua fidelidade a Seattle está nublando o seu julgamento." Eu afirmo.

"Ok, você pode estar um pouco certa." Ele diz.

"Claro que eu estou certa. Eu estou sempre certa." Há uma longa pausa e acho que ele vai desligar quando o silêncio é interrompido.

"As cinco melhores bandas de rock dos anos oitenta." Ele diz no receptor e fico confortável em meu espaço no chão. "Vai!"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Finalmente Bella deu um passo em sua vida e começou a faculdade. Achei tão fofo Edward dizendo que ama Tyler pq Bella disse que o ama. E Tyler pediu Bella em casamento, mas ela não parece estar muito certa sobre aceitar, não é? E o relacionamento entre Bella e Edward fica cada vez "melhor", não é? Eles já não têm mais tanto medo de expressar o que sentem. Achei tão triste Carlisle e Esme se separando..._

_Próximo capítulo no sábado se chegar a pelo menos 2060 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. 16 – Aquela vez em que meu pai tentou

**Capítulo 16 – Aquela vez em que meu pai tentou vender a marina**

_1998_

_Journey, com Steve Augeri e Deen Castronovo, grava uma faixa para a trilha sonora do filme Armageddon chamada "Remember Me"._

_Recorde de altas temperaturas globais é registrado pela NASA e pela CRU._

_Michael Jordan ganha seu sexto campeonato pela NBA e sexto prêmio de Finals MVP em seis temporadas de basquete completas, um feito sem precedentes._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió  
_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu resmungo para o sol amarelado derramando através da minha janela. Eu acabei de acordar e já estou suada. Eu viro, meu rosto colado ao filme plástico da minha fruta da meia-noite e eu sinto um objeto afiado e duro debaixo do meu braço. Eu puxo o celofane da minha bochecha enquanto procuro o diabólico perturbador do sono que está agora preso na minha axila.

É o telefone. E ainda está tocando.

"Alô?" Eu pergunto pelo receptor vendo se há alguém na linha.

"Bella?" Sua voz está grogue e eu estou perplexa.

"Edward? Nós dormimos no telefone juntos?" Eu pergunto e ouço Edward rir. Vendi algumas das minhas fotografias para esta revista, _Arizona Barcos e Náutica, _no mês passado. É uma publicação muito pequena e eu não consegui muito dinheiro, mas, ainda assim, é alguma coisa. E é meu. Com meu primeiro salário, fui para a cidade e comprei um telefone sem fio, assim eu não tinha mais que sentar no chão da cozinha. Eu converso com Edward toda semana, às vezes todos os dias. Às vezes, eu ligo e deixo uma mensagem em seu telefone, ou ele me liga à noite e conversamos até que eu esteja tão cansada que eu fico incoerente.

"Acho que sim. Não conte ao seu namorado" Ele brinca e eu franzo a testa. Sim, eu não contei a ele que eu já não tenho mais um namorado. Receio que isso só vá bagunçar tudo. Eu disse a Tyler que eu não queria casar com ele. Eu disse a ele que queria ficar solteira e que talvez pudéssemos levar as coisas devagar até que eu terminasse a faculdade e tivesse as coisas um pouco mais organizadas. Isso era besteira, uma desculpa. Eu não queria machucá-lo e tomei o caminho covarde. Ele concordou e então tivemos um mês de estranheza, porque ele não estava realmente falando sério quando disse que aceitaria qualquer parte de mim que pudesse ter. Eu o magoei, nosso vínculo desorganizado se dissolveu. Eu quebrei seu coração e me senti horrível por isso.

Eu chorei e tentei acalmar minha consciência explicando isso a ele. Nós brigamos e ele disse que eu nunca o amei. Eu disse a ele que eu nunca casaria com ele porque ele era um babaca egoísta e eu chorei um pouco mais porque isso não era nem um pouco verdade. Então, eu me desculpei. E então estava acabado.

Eu sei exatamente por que eu não ter contado a Edward. Nós somos bons como amigos, até mesmo amigos que vivem a 1.900 quilômetros e tenho medo de alterar qualquer elemento em nosso relacionamento já rochoso. Não quero trazer má sorte a ele.

O que é realmente muito idiota.

"Nós terminamos." Eu digo rápido e ele fica em silêncio. Eu não posso nem ouvi-lo respirar.

"O que aconteceu?" Sua voz está desorientada.

"Eu disse a ele que não queria me casar".

"Você não quer se casar nunca, ou não quer se casar agora?" As palavras saem rápidas dos seus lábios.

"Eu não sei, eu só não quero me casar. Isso é como me sinto hoje".

"Okay, justo o suficiente." Ele diz calmamente. "Você está triste?"

"Eu estou triste. Ele era uma pessoa legal e ele me amava e eu o magoei. Eu o rejeitei." Eu divago e meu peito parece vazio. "Mas você estava certo. Eu não queria casar com ele".

"Sinto muito que você esteja triste, Bella. Queria poder estar aí para te comprar um sorvete, ou algo assim." Edward diz e eu suspiro.

"Eu também. Obrigada por me deixar falar sobre isso." Eu digo, porque eu realmente estou feliz por estarmos neste lugar em nosso relacionamento, onde conversamos. Nós dizemos o que queremos dizer e queremos dizer o que dizemos. Eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu ordeno meus pensamentos na minha cabeça e depois espero que as pessoas entendam como me sinto. Eu não sei por que é tão difícil encontrar as palavras às vezes, ou por que eu tenho tanto medo de compartilhá-las. Mas é algo no qual estou trabalhando. É mais fácil ao telefone, quando eu não tenho que ver Edward para lhe dizer como eu me sinto. É como um pequeno cobertor plástico de segurança sem fio. É como falar comigo mesma, e então eu ouço suas palavras e me acalmo. É melhor do que eu pensei que seria.

"Então, quando você vem visitar o seu irmão?" Edward pergunta.

"Chegarei aí na segunda-feira antes do Dia de Ação de Graças." Saio da cama, coloco meu shorts e enrolo meu cabelo em um elástico. Vou usar o bilhete que Edward me deu no meu aniversário. Eu queria que meu pai viesse também, mas ele recusou. Ele não quer deixar a marina sozinha, mesmo que ninguém vá estar aqui. Ação de Graças não é exatamente o nosso mês mais movimentado. Eu acho que é uma desculpa. Acho que ele quer que eu vá sozinha, que eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

"Estará frio, você sabe".

"Eu sei. Vou às compras com Leah amanhã. O que eu preciso comprar? Tipo gorros e luvas e essas coisas? É tão frio que eu precisarei de roupas íntimas compridas*****? Eu sempre quis usar roupa íntima comprida." Eu digo, parando para puxar minha camisa do pijama sobre a minha cabeça.

_*Roupas íntimas compridas (long underwear): seria como meia-calça, ou uma calça legging. Foto: www. thermalunderwear wordpress/ wp-content/ uploads/ Keep_Warm_with_Thermal_Underwear. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Sim, daquele tipo com a abertura na bunda, você definitivamente precisará dessas." Edward diz e eu não sei se ele está falando sério. "E talvez uma daquelas botas fofas até os joelhos e um macacão justo*****. Um realmente apertado. Isso ajuda a reter o calor do corpo."

_*Macacão justo (catsuit): em geral de mangas compridas, fechado com zíper ou botões na frente, desde o umbigo até o pescoço. Foi popular na década de 60 e deve seu nome ao fato de ser feito de tecidos colantes. Os "catsuits" costumavam ser usados com botas. Também conhecido como body, "corpo" em inglês. Foto: img2. mlstatic macaco-catsuit-pvc-fetish-gotico_MLB-O-2923384100_072012. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu pergunto.

"Depende. Quais são seus pensamentos sobre macacões justos?"

"Você é um idiota." Eu sorrio e aposto que ele está sorrindo também.

Meu telefone emite um bipe. Minha bateria está morrendo, provavelmente porque ficou ligado a noite toda. Oh, merda, essas baterias são ultrajantes.

"Meu telefone está prestes a morrer. Ligo para você mais tarde, ok?" Eu digo enquanto corro meus dedos sobre a pequena concha branca contendo nossas iniciais na minha cômoda.

"Ok." Ele está pendurado na linha. "Oh, e Bella".

"Sim?" Estou relutante em deixá-lo ir.

"Bom dia." Ele diz. Eu sorrio e estou aquecida.

"Tchau, Edward".

Em todo o caminho para o aeroporto eu sinto que vou vomitar. Eu nunca estive em um avião. Eu nunca sequer estive em um aeroporto e eu estou surtando sobre poder perder meu voo, ou, você sabe, ter um acidente no meio da louca Utah.

Meu pai insiste em caminhar comigo até o terminal. Passamos pelos detectores de metal e ele está comigo no portão de embarque. Eu seguro meu bilhete na mão, minha bolsa pendurada no ombro, e nós esperamos.

"Certifique-se de beijar aquele bebê por mim." Meu pai diz e eu aceno. "E me ligue quando você chegar lá".

"Eu gostaria que você fosse também".

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso cuidar em casa. Eu ficarei bem, eu prometo." Seu bigode cinza balança quando ele pisca para mim. Não estou muito preocupada. Leah disse que ele poderia passar o feriado com ela e Jenks. Seth chegou em casa no mês passado. Ele tem uma namorada muito legal, eu acho, até mesmo Leah gosta dela. A mãe dela estará lá também, então, pelo menos, ele estará em torno de um grupo de pessoas.

Meu avião começa a embarcar e eu beijo a bochecha do meu pai. Sento-me entre um cara de terno chupando sua gengiva e digitando em seu computador portátil e uma velha senhora que cheira a talco de bebê e está lendo um romance Harlequin. É exatamente agora que eu percebo que minha vida é como um filme B dos anos 80. Quero que a Brooke Shields faça o meu papel.

Eu queria usar minha blusa de moletom da Universidade de Washington, mesmo que esteja desbotada e puída, mas então achei que seria muito idiota. Então eu comprei um suéter agradavelmente fofo em Vegas. É azul royal e grosso e quente. Estou tensa por todo o voo. Minhas mãos apertam os braços da poltrona e a velha senhora está irritada que eu os esteja monopolizando, mas eu não me importo.

Meu estômago gira, meus ouvidos doem e então eu estou em Seattle. O clima é frio e nuvens grossas e opacas pairam em torno dos edifícios altos. O vento sopra diretamente através dos fios do meu suéter. Emmett e Vanessa me pegam na minivan. Emmett me dá um grande abraço e Vanessa me olha desconfiada da sua cadeirinha. Meus dentes batem e eu subo no assento da frente.

"Santos apêndices congelados, está fodidamente frio aqui." Eu murmuro e Emmett ri. Ele usa um gorro de lã e um casaco pesado. Eu não acho que eu trouxe roupas suficientes. Terei que usar várias camadas delas. Durante o inverno faz frio na marina às vezes, mas nada como isso.

"Vanessa, querida, esta é a sua tia Bella." Emmett diz para a sua filha no banco de trás e eu não posso acreditar como ela cresceu. Seu cabelo enrola em torno das suas orelhas e seus olhos são grandes cristais azuis brilhantes. Ela tem um rosto como de um anjo e cílios longos e acho que ela pode ser a criança mais linda que eu já vi.

"Oi, Vanessa." Eu digo com um grande sorriso e ela esconde o rosto.

"Está tudo bem, ela está apenas sendo tímida." Emmett explica.

"Ela não me conhece." Eu digo. Eu espelho seu olhar tímido, olhando ao redor do lado do assento e ela permite que um pequeno sorriso deslize. Eu sorrio de volta e meu coração canta. Brincamos de esconde-esconde pelo resto do caminho de casa e até o momento em que Emmett estaciona na garagem, ela está dizendo meu nome e me contando sobre seu cachorro, Muller.

"Mulder, o nome do cachorro é Mulder." Emmett diz e eu dou risada. "Temos um chamado Scully também".

A casa de Emmett é linda. É pequena, mas de dois andares, com tapume branco e guarnição verde e um telhado de telhas vermelhas. Há um conjunto de degraus que conduzem a uma pequena varanda coberta, e a porta se abre para o nível superior da casa. O interior é todo em piso de madeira e as paredes são marrons claras e vermelhas. Cheira doce e azedo, como torta de maçã ou de morango.

Emmett me dá um tour e seus cachorros lambem minhas mãos e me seguem de perto antes que ele coloque Vanessa para um cochilo. Ele faz um pote de café e nos sentamos na sala de estar. Nós conversamos, sobre a marina, sobre Seattle, sobre política e essa coisa de aquecimento global que todo mundo está tão preocupado. Estou confortável, enrolada no sofá do meu irmão com um suéter grande e fofo e uma xícara de café quente.

Mais tarde, Emmett explica que Vanessa tem um encontro para brincar com estas duas outras crianças e eu acho que isso é hilário. Basicamente, Emmett e essas duas mães da vizinhança se revezam cuidando das crianças uma vez por semana para que eles possam ter algum tempo livre. Emmett geralmente vai nadar na academia, ou fazer compras de supermercado. É difícil imaginar meu irmão fazendo compras, mas ele diz que faz o que pode para que Rose não precise, e eu estou admirada. Eu nunca estive tão orgulhosa do meu irmão.

Vanessa e as duas menininhas, Charlotte e Maggie, brincam com os blocos no chão da sala, enquanto Vila Sésamo passa na televisão. Emmett se senta no chão com elas, meu enorme irmão mais velho empilha blocos cor de rosa e roxos e cantarola junto com uma canção sobre uma dessas coisas que não é como as outras. Acho que eu oficialmente entrei em um universo alternativo. Talvez nós tenhamos voado através de um buraco de minhoca no caminho para cá, ou algo assim.

"O quê?" Emmett pergunta e eu apenas balanço minha cabeça e sorrio.

"Nada, Garibaldo. Exceto que você é adorável." Eu o provoco. Ele revira os olhos e joga um bloco em mim. Eu me esquivo do lance, mas Vanessa imita seu pai e Emmett a repreende.

"Se eu sou Garibaldo, isso faz de você o Oscar, sabia?" Emmett diz e eu dou de ombros.

"Isso é legal, o Oscar é durão." Emmett joga outro bloco. Desta vez eu o pego e ele se surpreende, exatamente quando o telefone toca. Emmett levanta para atender e Vanessa se aproxima e me entrega um bloco.

"Bloco." Ela diz, claro como o dia.

"Obrigada, Srta. Vanessa." Eu digo e ela rasteja em meu colo. Seu cabelo encaracolado faz cócegas no meu nariz e eu o cheiro.

"É para você." Emmett diz e me entrega o telefone sem fio. Deve ser meu pai. Eu esqueci de ligar para ele e ele me dará uma bronca.

"Alô?" Eu pergunto pelo receptor.

"Bella! Você está aqui?" É Edward e ele está em uma conexão ruim. Ele pode estar dirigindo, ou algo assim.

"Edward? Eu mal posso ouvir você." Eu digo e tampo o meu outro ouvido.

"Eu tenho aula até tarde. Eu estarei aí depois da faculdade. Espera por mim?" Ele pergunta e meu coração palpita.

"Claro." Eu digo e ele ri.

"Ok, bom. Eu não posso esperar para ver você." E então ele se foi.

Eu desligo e sinto o calor queimar no meu rosto quando olho para o telefone em minhas mãos.

"Pare de molestar o meu telefone." Emmett diz e eu o solto. "Olhe para você, toda apaixonadinha e essas merdas".

"Merda!" Vanessa grita e Emmett a agarra.

"Não! Isso é nojento." Ele diz. "Essa palavra é feia".

"Merda!" Vanessa grita novamente e depois ri. Charlotte a imita e logo há três crianças de boca suja correndo em círculos ao redor da sala, exatamente quando Rose está entrando pela porta da frente. Ela está usando um longo casaco de lã bege e um terninho preto com saltos. Ela parece muito com uma advogada, uma mudança drástica do maiô e shorts que eu costumo vê-la usando.

"Mamãe!" Vanessa grita e envolve as pernas da sua mãe. Rose se inclina para pegá-la. Elas compartilham um abraço e um beijo. Em seguida, Rose está me abraçando e ela tem cheiro de flores.

"Ei, Bella! Você chegou!" Rose segura Vanessa em seu quadril e elas são muito semelhantes. Mesmos olhos azuis, mesma pele de porcelana. "Alice está a caminho. Ela estará aqui em dez minutos".

Alice e Jasper chegam em um velho pedaço de metal desajeitado e estou chocada quando vejo o carro. Eu esperava algo pequeno e esportivo, como um Porsche, ou algo assim, mas eles me surpreendem. Jasper chama o carro de "Cuda" e diz que é um clássico e tudo que eu posso pensar é na canção do Coração que agora ficou na minha cabeça.

"Bella!" Alice grita quando ela me vê. "Você vai amar aqui. Você não vai querer ir para casa".

Nós levamos Vanessa até o apartamento de Esme e é agridoce vê-la. Ela parece bem. Ela me abraça apertado e lágrimas surgem nos seus olhos antes de ela me soltar. Nós saímos para jantar neste restaurante muito bom na cidade e eu tenho sorte de ter comprado um casaco pesado porque a noite em Seattle é muito mais fria que o dia. Tomamos vinho com o jantar e eu peço uma massa e nós recuperamos o atraso de todas as coisas que perdemos no nosso tempo separados. Eu não vi Alice há séculos e sinto falta dela. Eu sinto tanta falta dela que eu quero dobrar este momento e colocá-lo no meu bolso.

Seattle ferve com vida. O céu escurece cedo, as ruas zumbem e os arranha-céus sobem e há luzes por toda parte. O ar cheira a sal e fumaça de escapamentos e pinheiros e eu encho meus pulmões. Seattle é uma tal contradição, as montanhas verdes altas e os picos das serras se projetam das nuvens de algodão e do mar de sons envelopa as torres de concreto feitas pelo homem e pontes flutuantes, ligando o natural e o fabricado em uma só.

Eu respiro e é gelado, e eu puxo o meu gorro sobre os meus ouvidos. Minha pele está cravada, a intensidade da mudança drástica do frio para o calor. Eu estou cercada por casas, mas eu gosto da mudança. Sinto o ar frio renovado e novo em meus pulmões quase doer, mas eu o inspiro. Eu gosto da maneira como é respirar aqui.

No momento em que voltamos para a casa de Emmett, estou exausta de viajar, mas me esforço a não cair. É só antes das dez quando Edward delicadamente bate na porta. Eu já estou de pijama, descansando na minha cama improvisada no sofá e assistindo Buffy, a Caça Vampiros.

Abro a porta e Edward me puxa para um abraço apertado na varanda. Ele está usando um casaco de lã grosso e um gorro e luvas e eu congelo em apenas meu pijama. Ele cheira bem, como colônia e loção pós-barba e eu o deixo me envolver em seu cheiro agradável. Eu posso sentir o frio e a umidade escoando através das minhas meias e eu respiro o calor que evapora no ar gelado. As mãos de Edward estão segurando a parte traseira do meu pijama e ele beija minha testa quando meus dentes começam a bater.

"Oh, merda! Desculpe!" Edward diz quando me empurra para dentro e fecha a porta atrás dele. Ele puxa o gorro da sua cabeça e suaviza seu cabelo enquanto sorri. Eu me jogo no sofá, puxo um cobertor em torno das minhas pernas enquanto ele tira seu casaco. Ele está vestindo uma camisa de mangas compridas com colarinho dobrado em camadas e ele senta ao meu lado no sofá, e seu sorriso nunca vacila.

"Pijama legal." Ele diz e bagunça meu cabelo e eu empurro sua mão do caminho.

"Cale-se. Esta é a minha única chance de vestir um pijama quente e eu estou fazendo de tudo." Eu respondo e seu joelho descansa contra a minha coxa.

"Ele tem uma abertura na bunda?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro que tem. Eu não faço bagunça por aí." Eu sorrio e Edward puxa o lado da minha calça.

"Deixe-me ver a abertura. Mostre-me sua bunda." Edward diz e minhas orelhas estão em chamas.

"Eu não vou mostrar-lhe a minha bunda ou qualquer abertura." Eu digo indignada. "Eu vou contar para a sua namorada que você disse isso".

"Oh, sério?" Edward diz e, sim, eu estou pescando. Pateticamente e puramente por curiosidade, é claro.

Sim, claro.

"Eu vou conhecê-la?" Eu pergunto e seu sorriso não pode ser contido. Ele vê através de mim.

"Eu não acho que isso será possível. Vendo como eu não estou mais na posse da referida namorada".

Meu peito vibra e meu couro cabeludo formiga e sinto-me corajosa.

"Então, você está sozinho?" Eu pergunto e seu olhar queima.

"Não." Ele diz baixinho e empurra meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Seu toque persiste. "Eu estou aqui com você." E meu rosto ruboriza.

"O que você está assistindo?" Edward inclina-se no sofá, seu quadril contra o meu e eu aprecio a proximidade.

"Buffy." Eu respondo e ele revira os olhos. "O quê? Buffy é impressionante. Ela está protegendo o mundo contra os males escuros do sobrenatural. O que poderia ser mais importante do que isso?"

"Vamos lá, não está passando Nova York Contra o Crime agora?" Edward tenta pegar o controle remoto no assento ao meu lado, mas eu o alcanço primeiro.

"Se eu vou assistir sangue e tripas, serão sangue e tripas de vampiros falsos." Eu digo. Ele tenta pegar o controle novamente e é estranho vê-lo agir de forma juvenil em suas roupas de adulto. "Pare com isso! Você não pode ter o controle".

"Oh, eu sei. Percebi isso há muito tempo." Ele ri. Por um minuto eu acho que ele parou de tentar, mas quando menos espero, ele agarra meu pulso e tira o controle e eu bufo.

"Para que você saiba, Bella. Eu não sou um desistente".

Durante a semana seguinte, eu me ajusto às suas agendas lotadas. Alice trabalha em uma lanchonete perto do apartamento de Edward no centro da cidade e Jasper trabalha em um dos edifícios altos. Rose sai cedo e chega em casa exatamente antes do anoitecer e eu passo os dias com Emmett e Vanessa. Nós vamos ao parque e ao zoológico e ao aquário e eu tiro fotos de tudo com a minha câmera. O tempo limpa até quarta-feira e o céu está brilhante. O ar é fresco e não tão frio sem o vento. Eu fotografo coisas típicas de turistas, como o Space Needle***** e a escultura sob a Ponte Aurora******. Eu fotografo os prédios altos espelhados e artistas de rua. Eu fotografo principalmente Vanessa, desesperada para capturar cada momento bonito ou fofo ou engraçado. Eu vejo Edward quando ele não está na faculdade e ele me leva para sair pela cidade. Tomamos bebidas em bares de jazz e café nas livrarias e todos parecem encontros. Nós vamos para o grande 'farmer´s market'***** ao ar livre, aquele onde vendem peixes, e nós andamos de mãos dadas e conversamos, e ele beija minha testa quando dizemos boa noite.

_*Space Needle (Obelisco Espacial): é uma torre de 184 metros. Foto: upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ commons/ 6/ 61/ VolunteerParkNeedle. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_**Escultura sob a Ponte Aurora: O Fremont Troll (também conhecido como O Troll, ou Troll Debaixo da Ponte) é uma peça de arte pública no bairro de Fremont de Seattle. Uma das mais excêntricas - e enorme - obras de estátuas públicas que você provavelmente jamais encontrará, o famoso e amado Troll Fremont reside sob a Ponte Aurora e foi construído em 1990, em um esforço para transformar uma seção do bairro Fremont, que tornou-se arriscado e sem graça, principalmente para afastar os viciados que se reuniam sob a tal ponte. Esta estátua gigantesca de troll de duas toneladas, um jogo de folclore "troll debaixo da ponte", tem uma calota de um olho e está segurando um Volkswagen Beetle com uma de suas mãos nodosas. É um marco divertido e fácil de chegar. Foto: upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ en/ d/ d3/ FremontTroll. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_***Farmer´s Market: é outro ponto turístico de Seattle, onde produtores vendem seus produtos frescos ao ar livre. Foto: www. veoelmundo sites/ default/ files/ imagecache/ 970_image/ images/ Seattle-Farmers-Market-night. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Eu sinto isso, a faísca. Está lá, exatamente como sempre, e acho que ele a sente também. Nós estamos diferentes agora, nosso relacionamento está diferente, não mais como uma chama, mas mais como uma brasa. Uma brasa sufocada sob a terra e eu sinto que tudo o que precisamos fazer é escovar a sujeira de lado.

Edward me mostra o apartamento que ele ainda compartilha com Mike Newton. Mike está mais alto agora e usa o cabelo curto. Ele é um agente esportivo, ou algo assim, como Jerry Maguire, e ele representa um monte de jogadores do Seattle Supersonics. Ele nos dá ingressos para vê-los jogar contra o Chicago Bulls. Edward e eu vamos às compras e eu compro uma camisa do Michael Jordan. Ele usa sua camisa do Campeonato e somos incomodados pelos fãs dos Sonics que nos cercam nas arquibancadas. Edward deixa-me comprar-lhe cerveja e cachorro-quente e nós compartilhamos e comemos sanduíche de sorvete. Ele me explica sobre os jogadores e estatísticas, expressando os detalhes no meu ouvido porque está muito barulhento aqui. Ele vaia os juízes quando eles marcam faltas de merda e levanta e grita com uma força impressionante e depois senta. No último tempo nós estamos de pé porque o jogo está empatado. Os Sonics viram e vencem por um ponto e Edward faz beicinho, mas eu me diverti muito, nem sequer importa que os Bulls perderam.

Eu fico no apartamento de Edward naquela noite. Ele coloca Forrest Gump, eu acho que é seu filme favorito, e eu me enrolo no seu lado enquanto ele brinca com o meu cabelo. Eu caio no sono e ele coloca-me em sua cama. Quando eu acordo, ele está dormindo no sofá e eu estou desapontada.

"Você não tinha que dormir no sofá, você sabe." Eu digo quando ele finalmente acorda. Eu faço o café em sua cozinha vestindo minha camisa e moletom e ele me observa do sofá. Seu cabelo está um emaranhado, seu rosto vermelho e vincado de dormir e ele me olha confuso.

"Eu não queria... eu não sei. Eu apenas não quero assumir nada. Ou impor. Só achei que você poderia querer espaço." Ele esfrega os olhos e coça seu queixo e eu trago café para ele. Eu gosto do meu café doce e cremoso e Edward bebe seu café preto, o que eu não sabia antes desta semana.

Sento-me de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele no sofá. Seus olhos seguram os meus quando ele bebe. Deveríamos falar sobre o que está acontecendo esta semana. Encaixar-me na vida de Edward aqui é surpreendentemente fácil. Quero dizer, eu sei que sua vida não é assim o tempo todo. Eu sei que há momentos em que ele está ocupado ou estressado, mas estar no apartamento de Edward parece natural, como se eu tivesse estado aqui o tempo todo. Esta é a vida real de Edward e eu me encaixo aqui.

"Eu não quero espaço, Edward. Eu meio que só quero você." Eu digo com confiança e dou um gole no meu café, meus olhos nele o tempo todo.

"Você meio que sempre me teve." Ele responde.

"Só meio?" Eu o provoco e ele sorri.

"Por pouco. Como pela pele dos seus dentes".

"Isso é uma coisa horrível de dizer, 'pela pele dos seus dentes'. Faz-me soar como um canibal, ou algo assim." Estou divagando porque estou nervosa. _É apenas Edward, sua idiota._

Mas ele é meio que tudo.

Talvez seja a percepção de que eu possa me encaixar em algum lugar diferente da marina, ou a possibilidade de Edward e eu podermos ter algo além de amizade mais uma vez que abasteça as minhas ações. Eu quero estar perto dele. Inclino-me e suavemente beijo seus lábios, e isso é familiar, mas novo. Diferente. É uma possibilidade. É hesitante e esperançoso e eu sei que ele não está esperando isso. É um primeiro beijo. Novamente.

Ele passa os dedos pela minha espinha e eu aprecio o formigamento. Eu o beijo novamente, desta vez mais profundo. Eu puxo seu lábio em minha boca e sua língua movimenta com a minha. É uma coisa boa que eu ainda esteja segurando meu café. Porque nada diz 'você está indo rápido demais' como uma xícara de café quente escaldante no seu colo.

Indo rápido demais? Faz 16 anos desde que Edward Cullen puxou a alça do meu maiô pela primeira vez. Ainda assim, sinto-me perdida sobre como lidar com a situação, como eu me senti quando tinha 11 anos.

Edward se afasta e seus olhos brilham, seus lábios curvam em um sorriso arrogante e ele nem sequer precisa dizer uma palavra. Eu sei o que ele está pensando. Veja o quão bem você se encaixa aqui, eu disse a você que nós poderíamos fazer isso funcionar, você me ama.

E eu amo. Eu realmente, realmente amo.

Rose e Alice cozinham uma grande festa de Ação de Graças e Esme e o Dr. Cullen passam o feriado com a gente. O Dr. Cullen me faz chamá-lo de Carlisl coisa mais estranha do mundo. A refeição é estranha. Esme e Carlisle fazem conversa fiada, mas você pode perceber que a relação deles é tensa. Eles estão em seu melhor comportamento, simplesmente por causa dos seus filhos.

Emmett e eu ligamos para o meu pai e Vanessa fala com ele também. Eu posso ouvir que ele está um pouco engasgado. Ele tem que desligar porque estará dirigindo até a casa de Leah e Jenks em uma hora e ainda precisa se preparar. Bebemos vinho e comemos torta de abóbora e Rose até me comprou sorvete. Eu como o deleite cremoso e dou mordidas para a minha sobrinha quando Rose não está olhando. Rose é adepta de alimentos orgânicos e não tem um maldito pedaço de doce em sua casa. Eu não sei como ela sobrevive à TPM.

No dia seguinte, Edward me leva à praia Alki e eu ando na areia. É diferente da areia do rio. A maioria das enseadas no rio é de terra dura, ou cobertas de pedras. As enseadas do sudeste são siltosas e argilosas. Esta areia é macia e fria e eu tiro meus sapatos. Eu sei que meus dedos vão congelar, mas eu tenho que colocar meus pés na água. Nós procuramos conchas e pedras e eu inalo o ar salgado e encho os bolsos do meu casaco branco.

_*Praia Alki: paulsfallsnow Lighthouses/ Page%201/ Images/ Cannon_Beach_OR_2. JPG (retirar os espaços)_

Edward encontra uma concha em espiral e ficamos parados juntos e estudamos o arco. Ele me diz como é toda matemática, como não há uma equação para explicar as curvas, mas tudo que eu vejo é o fato de o círculo simplesmente continuar ficando maior e maior e mais distante do centro. Isso é o que é a minha vida, uma dança curva na borda e muito longe do coração. Eu quero voltar lá, para o coração. Eu acho que sei o caminho agora.

Na noite antes de eu ir embora, Edward fica comigo na casa do meu irmão. Eu me sinto vazia e triste enquanto assistimos algum filme alienígena que meu irmão alugou na Blockbuster e até mesmo as jujubas de minhocas que Edward trouxe estão apenas levemente ajudando. Estamos estendidos em cima de um edredom grosso e eu uso minhas calças de moletom e a camisa dos Bulls para dormir todas as noites agora. Edward não estava pensando em dormir aqui, mas já que estamos nas primeiras horas da manhã, ele decidiu ficar e me acompanhar ao aeroporto pela manhã.

"Então, você se divertiu esta semana? Gostou da cidade?" Edward diz. Ele passa-me o saco de jujubas enquanto vemos Will Smith e Tommy Lee Jones lutarem contra esta enorme barata alienígena. Eu vasculho no pacote, procurando pelas minhocas vermelhas e brancas, porque elas são minhas favoritas. "Pare com isso! Você não pode escolher as boas".

Reviro meus olhos e passo o saco de volta para ele. Nós estamos deitados em nossos estômagos e eu cutuco seu cotovelo com o meu e frustro seus esforços de chutar a minha bunda com o seu calcanhar.

"Eu amo Seattle. Eu amo o cheiro daqui, eu amo os sons, as pessoas, eu simplesmente amei." Eu digo.

"Tipo, você a amou tanto que vai voltar?"

"Sim, definitivamente. Eu definitivamente voltarei." E ele me dá um sorriso arrogante.

"Eu sabia que você amaria aqui. Viu? Você deveria ter me escutado anos atrás. Pense em tudo de Seattle que você perdeu".

Deus, pense em toda a _vida_ que eu estive perdendo. Suas palavras são tão verdadeiras. Eu estive perdendo tudo porque eu estava com medo.

_Estava_ era a palavra operante lá. Eu não estava mais com medo.

"Você ainda me ama?" Eu deixo escapar as palavras e não sei o que estou fazendo. Ok, talvez eu esteja com um pouco de medo. Eu enrolo a jujuba de minhoca em volta do meu dedo. "Quero dizer, você acha que talvez nós possamos, eu não sei, tentar novamente, ou algo assim. Eu simplesmente acho que talvez nós tenhamos nos encontrado no momento errado e... eu não sei, tudo está diferente agora e eu estou diferente e...Tipo, se você tivesse me conhecido ontem, você ainda gostaria de mim?"

Edward coloca sua cabeça sobre seus braços cruzados e olha para mim com seus brilhantes olhos verdes e ele está pensando. Ele observa e tenho medo do que está correndo em sua cabeça, mas eu preciso ouvi-lo. Então eu espero.

"Eu acho que eu conheço essas versões diferentes de você. Conheço você esnobe e teimosa e ingênua e medrosa. Eu conheço você ousada e sexy e cheia de esperanças e engraçada. E agora, aqui está você, um conglomerado de todas essas garotas que eu amei, todas essas garotas por quem eu vivi, mas todas sempre acabam sendo você, Bella. E você sempre acaba sendo tudo para mim." Meu cabelo arrepia no final quando ele fala, sua voz tranquila, seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

"Você realmente não respondeu à pergunta." Eu sussurro.

"Sim, Bella." Ele diz com um sorriso. "Sim, eu ainda gostaria de você. Eu te incomodaria incessantemente até que você me desse seu número e, em seguida, eu esperaria obrigatoriamente cinco dias para ligar. Eu te convidaria para sair e você diria que não, porque eu te fiz esperar, então, então eu a chamaria para tomar sorvete, ou algo assim, e isso funcionaria, porque você não consegue dizer não a um sorvete. E, bem, uma vez que você gastasse qualquer quantidade razoável de tempo comigo, você estaria impressionada".

"Oh, sério." Eu rolo para o meu lado para encará-lo e apoio minha cabeça com o meu braço.

"Sim." Ele empurra o meu cabelo do meu rosto e então ele está traçando as linhas da minha mão e punho. "E você reviraria seus olhos meia dúzia de vezes, mas eu continuaria dizendo coisas bregas só para ver você fazer isso, para ver você corar, ou ver você sorrir. Eu te levaria para casa e seguraria sua mão e eu tentaria beijá-la. Você deixaria também. Porque você sentiria isso. Essa pequena eletricidade que está sempre zumbindo quando estamos juntos, como luzes de néon. Você já sentiu isso? É como, eu não sei, estática".

"Uma faísca." Eu sussurro e Edward concorda.

"Nós devemos estar juntos. Nós combinamos, você sabe, como cores complementares. Como o vermelho e o verde. Eu não sei por que isso funciona, mas simplesmente dá certo. Você é a manteiga de amendoim da minha geleia. As ervilhas das minhas cenouras. Você é minha Jenn-y*****." Ele diz em sua melhor encenação de Forrest Gump. Eu rio e o beijo, porque suas palavras são tão doces e tão verdadeiras e é como eu me sinto também.

_* Jenny Curran (personagem de Robin Wright Penn), amor da vida de Forrest Gump._

"Caminhe nas minhas costas." Ele diz de repente.

"Mas eu terei que levantar." Eu deito minha cabeça no travesseiro e ele inclina a cabeça para a minha e beija minha bochecha e depois o meu nariz e, em seguida, meus lábios.

"Por favor?" Ele pergunta e eu tenho que admitir, ele é muito persuasivo.

"Tudo bem, certo." Edward deita reto enquanto eu tento me equilibrar em suas costas. Ele geme e eu saio de cima dele, pensando que eu o machuquei e ele olha para mim.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele olha intrigado.

"Eu não o machuquei?" Eu pergunto.

"Não! Faça mais. É uma sensação incrível." Ele diz quando deita reto novamente e acena para as suas costas com a mão. Eu sorrio e ando sobre ele novamente. Sinto os músculos rolando debaixo dos meus pés e tento mover meus pés, mas meu equilíbrio é realmente uma merda. Eu caio para trás na cabeça de Edward, minha bunda bate em sua cabeça e ele dá um grito.

"Desculpe!" Eu me arrasto para me certificar que ele está bem, minhas mãos envolvendo em torno da parte de trás da sua cabeça enquanto ele rola em suas costas. Ele está rindo, suas mãos segurando seu pescoço e estou agachada ao lado dele. Minhas mãos movem através do seu cabelo e eu relaxo porque ele obviamente não está machucado. Ele puxa-me em cima dele e eu fico de pernas abertas em seu colo, meu coração está batendo contra as minhas costelas.

Edward se estica e puxa meus lábios para os seus, sua língua entra na minha boca, suas mãos correm sobre as minhas costas e pelo meu cabelo. Eu não posso controlar meus quadris e eu os torço contra ele e ele geme em minha boca. Eu me afasto e estou ofegante e eu posso senti-lo ofegante debaixo de mim. Seus dedos cavam em meus quadris e minhas mãos estão em seus ombros. Leva toda a minha força de vontade para não tirar minha roupa. Isso é o mais físico que estivemos a semana toda e é apenas um beijo, mas é novo e excitante.

As mãos de Edward deslizam sobre as minhas coxas e deslizam por todas as minhas costas. Ele as corre sob a minha camisa e sobre as minhas costas, seus dedos fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Eu deito minha cabeça no peito dele, sentindo-o respirar. Ele está acalmando as coisas e estou aliviada. Eu escuto seu coração e sinto a ascensão e queda do seu peito enquanto seus dedos desenham padrões.

"Faça-me um favor, Bella?" Eu esfrego meu nariz em seu pescoço, pressionando meus lábios em sua pele. "Não vá em mais nenhum encontro, ok?"

"Você está me pedindo para namorar?" Eu provoco e Edward vira a cabeça para pegar meus lábios e tudo o que sinto é um formigamento.

"Sim, eu acho que estou." Ele diz.

"Você será meu namorado fixo? Você quer que eu seja sua garota?" Eu digo e Edward sorri.

"Você sempre foi a minha garota, você só não sabia ainda." Ele é um grande arrogante.

"Eu nem confirmarei e nem negarei essa afirmação." Eu digo indignada e ele beija meus lábios novamente.

"Eu não quero que você fique com mais ninguém. Bella, você quer ser o meu compromisso?" Ele está brincando, mas eu sei o que ele quer dizer.

"Só se você for o meu." Eu digo baixinho e seu rosto está sério agora.

"Combinado." Ele sussurra e nós nos beijamos e tocamos e conversamos e sentimos um ao outro até que o sol da manhã está rastejando através da janela. Eu não dormi nem um pingo, mas eu não me importo. Tenho de fazer minhas malas e deixá-lo.

Edward vai com a gente para o aeroporto e me leva até o portão com Emmett, Rose e Vanessa. Esperamos pela minha vez de embarcar enquanto lágrimas silenciosas caem pelas minhas bochechas. O braço de Edward está em torno dos meus ombros e Vanessa balança entre Emmett e eu. Eles chamam a minha fila e eu beijo minha sobrinha, apertando-a com força, e meu irmão envolve seus braços em volta de nós.

"Tchau, maninha." Ele diz e me segura por um longo tempo. Rose beija minha bochecha e me abraça apertado. Edward me levanta do chão, beijando-me profundamente. É desesperado e triste e sinto esse beijo indo por todo o caminho até os dedos dos meus pés.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu choro em seu ombro antes de eu me soltar e andar até o portão. Aquela maldita música sobre uma festa num avião a jato está correndo pela minha cabeça agora e eu não olho para trás, nem mesmo uma vez, porque tenho medo de que eu não tenha forças para ir embora novamente. Hoje, eu tenho que ir embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sim, essa é uma grande notícia!" Eu digo ao telefone, tentando não agir como uma completa inexperiente. _Respire, Bella._ Jesus.

"Eu sei que isto não é exatamente o que você estava esperando, mas eu acho que isso levará a coisas boas. É um grande começo e você é muito talentosa. Você só precisa fazer mais algumas experiências." Riley Biers é o agente que Jenks encontrou para mim e, até este ponto, eu achava que ele era um sanguessuga. Mas hoje? Hoje eu amo a sua coragem, porque Riley acaba de me dizer que meu livro foi aceito para publicação. Bem, não é exatamente o livro que eu queria publicar, mas alguma variação dele.

"Não, isso é ótimo. Estou muito animada com isso." Eu digo e não posso esperar para sair do telefone para que eu possa correr para o escritório e dizer a Leah e meu pai. Deus, minhas mãos não param de tremer!

Riley me diz um monte de outras coisas que eu provavelmente deveria estar prestando atenção, mas não consigo focar. Eu rabisco a data e a hora que eles querem se encontrar comigo para discutir os detalhes e depois eu desligo o telefone e estou fora da porta. O ar já está pesado e é só abril. Eu posso dizer que este verão será muito quente.

Corro para o escritório, meus pés leves e rápidos sobre o cascalho. Está escuro e frio quando entro na sala e Leah e meu pai passam o mouse sobre a tela do computador, afundados em conversa. Eles olham quando entro pela porta.

"Ei, você está aí, Bells." Meu pai diz enquanto caminha até mim e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

"Então, eu recebi uma ligação de Riley." Eu digo e o bigode do meu pai contrai. "Eles querem publicar as fotos em um livro de guia para Vegas".

"Isso é uma coisa boa?" Leah pergunta.

"Bem, não é exatamente o que eu queria, mas é um começo, certo? Quero dizer, eu estive tirando fotos para essa revista por uns oito meses agora e, eu não sei, estou meio cansada de fotografar peixes mortos e hélices de barcos." Leah sorri.

"Bem, eu acho que é perfeito." Meu pai diz e sua voz está rouca. "Estou orgulhoso de você, garota".

Eu sorrio quando os pequenos olhos do meu pai brilham e eu me sinto orgulhosa de mim também.

"Eles usarão as paisagens. Nada de pessoas, nem rostos." Eu faço uma carranca. Edward ficará decepcionado. Quando eu disse a ele que enviei uma cópia do nosso livro para uma editora, ele estava realmente animado, e quando eu liguei para dizer-lhe a notícia, ele gritou no telefone.

"Viu? Eu te disse! Você estava errada de ter medo, cara!"

"Você acabou de me chamar de cara?" Eu ri.

"Sim, bem, _você estava tão errada, minha senhora_ perde o efeito".

"Você está certo, isso não me parece presunçoso em nada." E há uma longa pausa.

"Então, eu tenho más notícias. Meu pai tem que vender a nossa casa na marina por causa do acordo de divórcio".

"O quê?" Eu sinto meu estômago torcer e me sinto doente.

"Ainda iremos neste verão, como um último grito e então ele a colocará à venda no final da temporada".

Estou sem palavras. Eu acho que eu sempre tomei por certo que os Cullen estariam sempre aqui. É como o fim de uma era, ou algo assim. Isso deixa a minha realidade toda fora de ordem e eu não sei como reagir. Tivemos Cheques de Pagamento permanentes antes, e é tudo parte do ciclo, o ir e vir. É como um carrossel. Cada vez que ele vem, você olha para aquele belo cavalo que se destaca acima do resto. Mas agora, ele não estará mais aparecendo.

Edward me liga da estrada. Ele me dá atualizações de status e estou esperando em sua casa quando eles estacionam. Eu estou ansiosa para vê-los e eu simplesmente tenho essa ansiedade, como se eu nunca fosse vê-los novamente. Eu sei que isto é ridículo, eu posso ir para Seattle e eles podem vir me visitar. Eu tenho que me lembrar deste fato uma e outra vez. Eles virão me visitar. Eles virão para o rio porque eles querem me ver, não porque eles estão de férias e eu simplesmente estou aqui. É um conceito difícil de captar.

O elegante Mercedes prata é seguido pela minivan vermelha do meu irmão e, no momento em que eles estão fora do carro, Vanessa corre para os meus braços. Ela se lembra de mim! Emmett também traz seus dois grandes cachorros e eles usam esses sapatos bonitinhos para proteger seus pés do cascalho quente. Observá-los tentanto andar por aí é hilário.

Edward espera pacientemente até que eu solte a minha sobrinha. Não há nenhuma hesitação, nenhuma estranheza quando ele me puxa em seu peito e eu choro no algodão da sua camisa pólo branca. Ele está aqui e eu não consigo controlar minhas emoções. Eu estou uma mistura confusa de alívio e alegria.

"O que há de errado? Qual é o problema?" Edward pergunta em meu ouvido e eu me escondo em sua camisa.

"Nada. Estou apenas feliz em vê-lo." Eu murmuro e ele beija minha bochecha e seus braços me envolvem.

Nós caminhamos até nossos balanços e eu sento, mas ele não.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto e ele apenas encolhe os ombros e se move até atrás de mim. Ele pega as correntes, puxa-me para trás e beija minha bochecha antes de me soltar, enviando-me pelo ar. Ele garante que eu vá mais alto.

"Meu pai está à procura de um sócio. Ele não pode mais administrar a marina sozinho, então ele vai vender uma parte dela. Ele tem tido ofertas, mas ele é exigente." Meu balanço diminui conforme ele gentilmente empurra. "Eles queriam derrubar esse conjunto de balanços e colocar um playground, o que é ridículo, porque quem vai usar um escorregador quando estiver 48 graus? Honestamente, é um processo à espera de acontecer".

"Ele está vendendo a marina?" Edward pergunta e ele segura meu balanço e eu viro minha cabeça e beijo sua bochecha, porque eu posso.

"Não, ele está à procura de ajuda. Ele está velho. Ele não pode mais fazer isso, mas isso é tudo o que ele conhece. Esta é a vida dele e ele não pode simplesmente deixá-la de lado, sabe?"

Edward deixa meu balanço ir e eu voo novamente.

"Então, o que você pensa sobre isso?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu meio que odeio isso. Odeio alguém se entranhando em nosso lugar, sabe? Eu simplesmente sinto como se eles fossem querer mudar as coisas, como os balanços, ou a loja. E se eles demitirem as pessoas, e se eles demitirem Leah? E se este não for mais o mesmo lugar? Eu só estou com medo, eu acho. Essas pessoas que ele esteve encontrando, elas não sabem nada sobre o rio. Elas são completamente ignorantes sobre o que estão comprando e elas pensam que sabem tudo só porque têm uma tonelada de dinheiro. Eles são ternos, nada mais".

"E se o comprador fosse alguém que você conhecesse? Tal como o meu pai?" Edward pergunta e eu franzo a testa.

"Seu pai não tem tempo para administrar a marina, Edward. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal. Seria ideal, mas nós precisamos de alguém aqui o tempo todo." Eu desejo que pudesse ser Edward, mas eu sei que ele é obrigado a ficar em Seattle. Ele está quase terminando a faculdade, ele tem que terminar sua tese e então ele tem o seu exame final e aí ele termina. Ele não vai desistir de tudo isso agora, não importa o quanto ele me ame, e ele não deveria.

"É verdade, ele não tem tempo. Ele é muito envolvido em sua vida em Seattle, mas talvez ele simplesmente pudesse financiar e depois vocês poderiam contratar pessoas em quem confiassem para ajudar com o trabalho manual?"

"Meu pai quer se aposentar. Ele precisa de um parceiro, alguém que não esteja apenas investindo financeiramente, mas alguém que se preocupe com o negócio".

"Eu queria que pudesse ser eu. Se eu tivesse o dinheiro, eu faria isso num piscar de olhos." Edward segura meu balanço e beija meu pescoço, só porque ele pode e eu sorrio.

"Eu sei." Eu digo e eu acredito nele.

Nós vamos para a Enseada Home novamente no Quatro de Julho. Meu pai e Carlisle conversam sobre esportes e pesca, enquanto nós nos deitamos ao sol. Leah e Jenks trazem um dos JetSkis e Edward e eu fazemos um passeio até a represa. Eu o deixo dirigir e descanso minha cabeça na parte de trás do seu ombro enquanto corremos ao longo da água. Edward gosta de ir mais rápido e eu agarro em seu colete, meus olhos fechados enquanto o spray de água esfria minha pele queimada.

Temos sanduíches para o almoço e nós assistimos os cachorros brincarem na água. Nós caminhamos até encontrar as nossas iniciais na rocha e vemos se elas ainda estão incorporadas na terra. Nós as encontramos presas no barro endurecido e Edward me beija, um beijo profundo, apaixonado, que me deixa tonta no alto da colina. Vanessa e eu procuramos conchas e construímos castelos de areia, enquanto ela fala pelos cotovelos. Ela é muito verbal para alguém de quase três anos de idade.

Depois do almoço, Alice quer ir para um passeio de esqui, então pegamos o barco do meu pai. Jenks trouxe seu wakeboard***** e todos eles fazem uma tentativa. Edward faz seu melhor e levanta na primeira tentativa, mas tem dificuldades em virar os pés para deixar a prancha na posição adequada. Ele cai um par de vezes antes que ele consiga e eu dirijo o barco para criar algum rastro extra para ele antes que ele fique muito arrogante. Ele me beija quando sai da água, então faz cócegas no meu lado e me chama de idiota porque ele sabe que eu fiz isso de propósito.

_*Wakeboard: é um esporte aquático praticado com uma prancha tipo snowboard, puxado por uma lancha._

Leah, Jenks, Alice e Jasper, todos tentam brincar no wakeboard, mas eu retiro os esquis de madeira. Eles são meus favoritos. Edward dirige o barco e eu deslizo facilmente ao longo da água. Eu vejo Edward manobrando o barco para tornar o passeio mais difícil. Garoto bobo, ele não sabe ainda? O rio faz parte do meu próprio ser. A água move comigo e meu corpo reage às mudanças na esteira por conta própria. Eu saio da água e ele está esperando no comando, enquanto Alice segura a bandeira. Ele parece impressionado.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, você ganhou." Ele diz e eu sorrio.

"Não, não era uma competição." Eu beijo seus lábios e envolvo meus braços ao redor dele e ele geme porque agora ele está ensopado novamente.

Não é mais uma competição. Devemos ser uma equipe, uma unidade, trabalhando juntos e usando os nossos pontos fortes para compensar as fraquezas um do outro. Eu sei que isto é apenas uma brincadeira divertida, mas é verdade, não sou eu contra Edward. Somos eu e Edward contra qualquer outra merda que o universo queira atirar em nós. Juntos, podemos lidar com qualquer coisa. Nós vamos triunfar, sempre, porque juntos somos muito fortes.

Depois do jantar, Carlisle e meu pai levam Vanessa e os cachorros de volta para a casa, então Emmett e Rose podem ficar até tarde conosco. Bebemos cerveja e fumamos e falamos sobre merdas estúpidas na escuridão do deserto.

"Tudo bem, o melhor filme de ficção científica já feito. Vai." Emmett começa.

"Depende, ficção cientifica inclui zumbis?" Jasper pergunta. Sento-me entre as pernas de Edward em uma toalha e seus dedos traçam o contorno da minha tatuagem. Ele beija meu ombro ou pescoço ou mão de vez em quando, e eu cubro seus pés com areia.

"De jeito nenhum, zumbis são sobrenaturais, não ficção científica." Emmett responde e Edward se intromete.

"E se a pessoa é feita zumbi por algum tipo de infecção biológica? Então isso seria definitivamente ficção científica".

"Sim, e se estamos incluindo aliens neste gênero, então temos que incluir zumbis." Jasper diz.

"Foda-se! Se incluirmos zumbis, então temos que permitir que vampiros e lobisomens e isso não vai voar." Emmett diz.

Eles finalmente decidem fazer apenas o gênero de horror e, em seguida, todos eles escolhem Exorcista, de qualquer maneira, fazendo toda a conversa completamente desnecessária.

Emmett coloca Journey and Styx no som do barco e cantamos e tocamos guitarra no ar e rimos muito. Edward e Jasper se revezam nos jogando na água, e Edward me apalpa mais do que duas vezes, fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse 17 anos novamente. Sento-me em seus ombros, desafiando Emmett e Rose para uma luta de galinhas. Nós perdemos porque, bem, Emmett é muito mais forte do que Edward e Rose tem um rosto de cadela intimidante. Estamos agindo como idiotas e nós não nos importamos porque parece como se fosse a última vez que seremos capazes de fazer isso.

Finalmente, Emmett diz que é hora de voltarmos e Edward e eu nos espalhamos ao longo do banco. Sua coxa repousa contra a minha panturrilha e ele massageia meus pés, seus polegares pressionando no arco. Eu inclino minha cabeça contra o encosto do banco e olho para ele. Seu rosto é tão bonito ao luar, olhos brilhando, e eu gostaria de ter minha câmera agora para capturar o olhar em seu rosto. Ele está feliz e sereno e lindo e eu me sinto bem sabendo que talvez isso tenha um pouco a ver comigo.

Eu o conduzo pela casa escura ao meu quarto, e ele fica sem jeito na minha cama. Tenho certeza que Edward está esperando que eu faça o movimento inicial, ou algo assim. Há muito tempo, isso teria me deixado insegura, mas agora eu só quero mostrar a ele o quanto eu senti sua falta. Eu quero mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amo, mesmo após todo esse tempo ter passado. Eu o quero.

E uma mulher sábia uma vez disse que se você quer algo, você deve ir lá e pegar.

Deslizo meus shorts pelas minhas pernas e retiro minha regata enquanto Edward assiste e ele parece surpreso. Eu sorrio e puxo minha camiseta e calção do pijama da minha gaveta. Eu começo a puxar as cordas do meu biquíni, mas paro quando ele levanta de repente.

Ele se move atrás de mim, escovando o cabelo fora do meu pescoço e beija meu ombro enquanto puxa lentamente os laços nas minhas costas. A parte superior do biquíni cai frouxa enquanto ele massageia suavemente meus seios, e eu o afasto completamente. Suas mãos movem sobre a minha barriga e meu quadril, e ele desliza a calcinha pelas minhas pernas, e eu estou nua. Estou nervosa, meu coração batendo na garganta. Ele me viu nua antes. Não devia ser um negócio tão grande, mas tudo é tão novo. Suas mãos estão em toda parte e seus lábios beijam em todos os lugares que eles podem alcançar, e estou tentando não gemer muito alto porque esta casa está cheia de pessoas.

Eu gentilmente o empurro de volta à minha cama. Ele faz cócegas nos meus lados e eu dou risada quando desato sua bermuda, então nós dois gememos quando eu abro o velcro, o som amplificado um bilhão de vezes no silêncio da casa. Suas mãos deslizam sobre a minha bunda e eu empurro a bermuda dos seus quadris. Eu o sinto duro contra a minha barriga quando ele me abraça e nós ficamos ali, nus e abraçados, o corpo de Edward está quente contra o meu. Meus lábios pastam sobre o seu peito e pescoço e ainda posso sentir o cheiro do protetor solar em sua pele. Há suor e água do rio e terra e ele cheira a tudo o que eu amo neste lugar.

Eu corro minhas mãos sobre o seu comprimento e ele beija meu pescoço. Ele move-me para a cama e gentilmente me empurra para o colchão familiar. Minha cama range e ele para, seus olhos questionadores.

"Música." Eu digo e ele se move para pressionar _play _no meu leitor de CD. Eu sorrio porque ele está nu e sua bunda é adorável, com estes pequenos recuos perfeitos em cada lado. Tudo é diferente agora, mas tudo é a mesma coisa. Ainda é apenas Edward e ainda somos nós, compartilhando sob o véu suave da música.

Ele rasteja em cima de mim e sorri. Eu acho que ele gosta de ficar em cima de mim nua, e eu sorrio também. Suas mãos exploram e eu fecho meus olhos, seus dedos acariciando e agarrando e puxando e empurrando e nada é como Edward. Pergunto-me se ele me sente desse jeito, se o meu toque é tão amplificado, se eu o faço se sentir tão bem. Abro meus olhos para ver os seus verdes e pergunto a ele.

"O que você sente?" Eu sussurro. Minhas mãos envolvem em torno dele e o verde desaparece e tudo que eu vejo são cílios.

"Eu sinto meu coração batendo no meu peito, como se eu não conseguisse respirar." Ele diz e se posiciona contra mim enquanto eu o coloco entre as minhas pernas.

"Sinto-me nervoso, mas excitado. Estou com medo de que isso será diferente." Ele beija meus lábios, pescoço e seios, e minhas mãos percorrem sua pequena bunda perfeita.

"Eu sinto que estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar." Ele segura meu rosto em suas mãos, seu polegar pastoreando minha bochecha quando ele empurra dentro de mim, e eu suspiro e prendo minha respiração.

"Eu sinto amor." Ele sussurra e as lágrimas enchem meus olhos.

"Eu sinto isso também." Eu sussurro antes dos seus lábios estarem consumindo os meus. É muito mais do que o formigamento debaixo da minha pele, ou o desenrolar da pressão que está pulsando na minha barriga quando Edward se move dentro de mim. É tudo. É real. É cheio de beleza e amor, como bolo de chocolate feito a partir do zero, ou o cheiro da terra logo após a tempestade.

Edward e eu nos movemos juntos, minhas pernas entrelaçam ao redor dele. Seus dedos trilham meus lábios e eu beijo cada um deles. Nossos movimentos tornam-se mais apressados e frenéticos e eu mal posso sentir meu corpo, apenas faíscas sensíveis em minhas coxas e barriga. Eu estou cega de felicidade quando eu desmorono debaixo dele. Eu sinto as lágrimas derramando em minhas bochechas e minha cabeça gira. Edward está tremendo em meus braços e eu estou me agarrando nele, sem vontade de deixá-lo ir.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" Ele sussurra. Eu balanço a cabeça, as malditas lágrimas simplesmente derramando do meu rosto, e eu me sinto uma idiota.

"Nada está errado. É só que, você está certo. Nós nos equilibramos, nós somos tão certos juntos. Isso, o jeito que você me faz sentir, é simplesmente lindo. Você é lindo. Eu sinto que não digo a você o suficiente o quanto eu te amo, o quanto eu quero você e eu sinto muito. Isso simplesmente não sou eu, sabe? Ser tão... _verbal_ com a forma como eu me sinto. Mas isso está lá, cada minuto de cada dia, eu sinto isso." Eu preciso explicar a ele o quanto eu o amo, o quanto eu sempre o amei, mesmo quando estava me matando fazer isso.

"Menina boba, eu sei exatamente quem você é." Ele diz e beija meu nariz e minha bochecha e meu pescoço enquanto ele cai em cima de mim. "Você é a minha Bella".

O próximo mês passa num borrão. Passamos os dias fazendo coisas bobas, como brincar nos carrinhos de corrida ou nos JetSkis com Alice e Jasper. Nós vamos ao cinema e até mesmo dirigimos até Vegas para Edward poder comer um hambúrguer no _In and Out_, estilo animal. Saímos na enseada e eu tento ensinar Vanessa a nadar, mas ela só se agarra em mim quando eu tiro o seu colete salva-vidas. Vamos para passeios noturnos e caminhamos, e Edward e seu pai vão pescar. É simplesmente um verão muito divertido, e talvez o melhor verão que eu tive na marina.

Edward dorme na minha cama toda noite, e nós dormimos até que não possamos mais ficar debaixo do sol fluindo através das janelas. Meu pai geralmente já foi para o escritório no momento em que acordamos, mas, em algumas ocasiões, todos nós tomamos café da manhã juntos. Meu pai é surpreendentemente compreensivo. Eu não sei, talvez ele achasse que eu nunca me casaria e agora-

Uau. Eu acabei de pensar em casar?

_Oh, merda, Bella, coloque-se em xeque._

Edward ainda tem que terminar a faculdade. Ele vai embora no final do verão, exatamente como sempre. Ele me ama, eu sei que ele ama, mas amor e casamento são duas coisas muito diferentes. Eu não deveria assumir que só porque Edward me ama, ele estaria disposto a passar sua eternidade comigo.

No entanto, eu sei que eu o quero para sempre. Eu quero me casar com Edward Cullen e ter seus pequenos bebês de cabelos vermelhos.

Oh meu Deus, o que estou fazendo? Agora há bebês? Eu estou profundamente na merda, realmente - emocionalmente investida, planos para o futuro, quero um anel – profundamente na merda. Eu tenho que conseguir relaxar.

Antes de Edward ir embora, eu estou na lavanderia e ele desliza na porta parecendo muito travesso. Ele também não está vestindo uma camisa e eu lambo meus lábios ao ver sua barriga musculosa.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto e ele me pressiona contra a máquina de lavar agitada. Suas mãos deslizam por baixo da barra da minha camiseta e seus braços cruzam em volta da minha cintura.

"Nada." Ele diz com indiferença e empurra seus quadris nos meus. Ele corre suas mãos sobre as minhas costas e pelo meu lado e eu dou risada, porque isso faz cócegas.

"Você poderia parar de rir de mim? Eu estou tentando ser irresistível aqui." Ele murmura contra a minha boca e seu hálito é quente na sala abafada. Suas mãos movem para cima sob a minha camiseta e sobre a minha barriga. Ele espalma meus seios e revira seus dedos sobre a carne enrijecida. Eu suspiro, meus dedos puxando os laços do seu short. Acho que Edward gosta quando eu não uso sutiã.

"Sim, acho que irresistível é-" Antes que eu possa terminar, seus lábios estão nos meus e ele está me pressionando contra as secadoras.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso com você aqui." Ele ronrona no meu pescoço. Suas mãos estão desabotoando meu short e eu suspiro porque ele está falando sério.

"Edward! E se alguém-"

"Quem lava roupa às dez da noite? Só nós." Ele murmura e eu inalo asperamente à medida que ele empurra os dedos dentro de mim.

"Porra." Eu ofego e acho que palavrões excitam Edward, porque agora seus olhos estão perfurando os meus. Eu o deixo me foder ali mesmo na lavanderia. Por trás, mesmo. Seus braços envolvendo ao redor da minha barriga e peito quando ele me puxa para ele e é suado e frenético e completamente incrível, como uma felicidade orgástica de tremer a terra que transforma minhas pernas em gelatina e faz meus ouvidos apitarem.

Edward me ajuda a puxar a roupa para o carrinho de golfe. Eu não consigo parar de sorrir para ele quando nós dirigimos de volta para a minha casa para deixá-las. Ele quer caminhar até a água porque está miseravelmente quente e a água sempre está fria, então eu pego o cobertor da minha cama e a grande lanterna do meu pai. Nós caminhamos sobre a colina e descemos para a água onde ela é meio isolada, e nós nos deitamos sobre o cobertor, eu me encaixo facilmente ao lado dele e nós nos perdemos abaixo de bilhões de estrelas. Eu não sei os nomes das multidões de constelações visíveis no preto rodando, mas eu posso ver o cinturão de Órion e a banda larga de estrelas que compõem a Via Láctea. O ar é denso e úmido e posso sentir o cheiro da tempestade que se aproxima, como grama molhada, ou orvalho da manhã.

Eu rolo para o meu estômago e descanso em seu peito, meus dedos delicadamente puxam o cabelo lá e ele empurra o meu cabelo do meu rosto.

"Então, eu vou para a UNLV***** no outono." Eu digo e Edward sorri e coloca suas mãos atrás da cabeça. "Leah está voltando para a faculdade também. Ela só precisa de mais um ano e achamos que poderíamos ser as pessoas mais velhas da faculdade juntas".

_*UNLV: Universidade de Las Vegas._

"Haverá pessoas mais velhas que vocês lá, eu juro".

"Eu sei, mas eu ainda me sinto estranha. É algo que eu realmente quero fazer, no entanto. Além disso, ter um diploma com ênfase em Fotografia me ajudará a arrumar um emprego e talvez até mesmo me levar a publicar um livro, um que seja apenas meu trabalho, sabe?"

"Eu sei. Acho que é uma ótima ideia." Meu coração está pulsando por causa do que vou dizer a seguir.

"Edward." Eu começo. Ele olha para mim com curiosidade e minha boca parece um algodão. Ele disse que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era pedir, e ele provavelmente vai dizer não, mas eu preciso fazer o esforço, apenas no caso de haver uma chance. Eu preciso mostrar a ele o quanto eu o quero, o quanto eu não posso suportar a ideia de estar sem ele. Eu respiro fundo e percebo que seu nariz está descascando e é toda a motivação que eu preciso.

"Você devia ficar aqui. Comigo. Definitivamente." Eu digo em uma corrida e seus olhos estão queimando. "Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem que terminar a faculdade e eu sei que você ama Seattle, mas eu não quero que você vá embora. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você." As lágrimas deslizam pelas minhas bochechas, mas eu finjo que elas não estão lá.

Ele traz seus dedos para limpar meu rosto e eu pressiono seus dedos nos meus lábios.

"Eu me candidatei a uma posição como assistente na Universidade. Eu vou aceitá-la. É uma ótima oportunidade e eu serei capaz de terminar meu doutorado enquanto trabalho. Estou tão perto, Bella." Ele diz e eu sei que dói nele para formar as palavras. Eu aceno e fecho meus olhos e isso dói. Eu totalmente esperava por isso, mas a rejeição ainda dói.

"Eu vou voar para cá entre os semestres. E eu virei para a Ação de Graças e Natal e nas Férias de Primavera. Podemos falar ao telefone e o ano vai voar e prometo que estarei de volta no próximo verão. Podemos fazer isso funcionar." Ele senta e fecha minhas mãos nas suas, e eu aceno. Eu sei disso, só estou ansiosa para começar a viver minha vida, e eu quero que minha vida o inclua.

"Ok, eu posso lidar com isso." Eu digo.

"Você pode vir para Seattle quando quiser. É só me avisar e eu vou comprar-lhe um bilhete, ok?" Ele diz e eu reviro meus olhos.

"Eu posso comprar o meu próprio bilhete de avião, Edward. Eu tenho um trabalho, você sabe." Eu digo e ele sorri.

"Eu não me importo como isso aconteça, apenas que aconteça. Você só terá que levar sua linda bunda para Seattle".

"Combinado." Eu digo e está feito. Ficamos na enseada a noite toda e eu desabafo sobre os caras de terno que estão tentando assumir a marina do meu pai. Eu entendo que isso precisa ser feito, porque meu irmão e eu escolhemos caminhos diferentes, mas eu sinto uma tremenda quantidade de culpa. Se eu tivesse apenas ficado presa aqui, meu pai não teria que estar passando por isso. Mas Edward tranquiliza-me que não tenho nada com o que me sentir culpada, que eu estou autorizada a fazer o que quero com a minha vida. Isso não faz com que a culpa vá embora, no entanto.

Na parte da manhã, Edward me dá um presente, como sempre. É uma agenda de couro marrom e eu a folheio. Ele riscou a lápis em todas as suas férias e incluiu pequenas notas. No dia de Ação de Graças ele diz _Venha para Seattle, traga um macacão justo. _No Dia dos Namorados há um grande coração que diz _Eu amo Edward_ e depois logo abaixo diz _Tentar sexo por telefone._ Minhas orelhas queimam.

"Eu achei que você precisaria dela para o trabalho e, você sabe, outras coisas." Ele pisca para mim. Empurro em seu peito e, em seguida, beijo seus lábios e ele ri.

Alice me abraça e beija minha bochecha antes de ela e Jasper subirem na minivan do meu irmão. Eu faço planos para visitá-los em novembro de novo e, desta vez, eu acho que farei meu pai ir, especialmente se ele tiver ajuda até lá. Ele tem uma reunião com um investidor que parece promissor: algum Cheque de Pagamento que tem vindo para o rio durante anos e está procurando fazer da marina sua casa de verão. Há também esse outro casal da Califórnia que está interessado. Eles têm crianças crescidas que poderiam ajudar também, eu acho. Meu pai está esperançoso, mas o pensamento de outra pessoa estar aqui e estar no comando deixa-me doente.

Rose prende Vanessa em sua cadeirinha e eu dou a ela uma garrafa de conchas para levar para casa antes de eu beijar minha sobrinha. Emmett me abraça com força e aperta a mão do meu pai. Ele carrega os cachorros e, em seguida, eles estão se afastando até a estrada de cascalho. Carlisle e Edward limpam sua casa e organizam com o meu pai para que ela seja vendida. Saber que este lugar não será mais de Edward me faz sentir vazia. Uma parte dele já não estará aqui, sem nenhuma garantia tangível de que ele voltará. Mas, pela primeira vez, eu não estou preocupada. Estou triste quando ele me beija adeus e eu fico ali chorando, com o braço do meu pai em volta do meu ombro, enquanto a elegante Mercedes prata desaparece pela estrada.

"Ele voltará, Bells." Meu pai diz e eu aceno. "Ele te ama e ele não será capaz de ficar longe por muito tempo".

"Eu sei." Eu digo baixinho e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sinto que eu realmente sei.

_**Nota: **_

_Finalmente Bella foi para Seattle, o que acharam da visita dela por lá? Os lugares que ela foi são realmente muito legais, eu visitei Seattle em março, quando fiz um "mochilão" pelos EUA. E Edward e Bella fazendo amor foi lindo, todas as declarações e Bella finalmente conseguindo expressar o que sente por ele, além de estar fazendo planos para um futuro juntos. E finalmente Bella pediu para ele ficar no rio com ela, mas, como nem tudo pode ser tão feliz, ele não pode..._

_Resta apenas mais 1 capítulo e o epílogo para o fim dessa história... *chora*_

_Próximo capítulo na segunda-feira se chegar a pelo menos 2160 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. 17 – Aquela vez em que você ficou para o

**Capítulo 17 – Aquela vez em que você ficou para o meu aniversário**

_1999_

_Baywatch vai ao ar em sua última temporada em Los Angeles._

_Em 12 de fevereiro, o julgamento de cinco semanas do impeachment do presidente Bill Clinton chega ao fim._

_Programadores de computador lutam para corrigir a falha Y2K, que muitos achavam que perturbaria gravemente as instituições financeiras do mundo._

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Bella! Precisamos sair agora ou vamos nos atrasar." Eu verifico o meu cabelo no espelho mais uma vez e limpo uma mancha de batom do canto do meu lábio inferior. Eu não sei por que eu ainda preciso ir para essa coisa, não é como se eu estivesse envolvida nessa decisão. Meu gato, Otis, tece em torno das minhas pernas e eu me curvo para coçar sua cabeça enquanto ele ronrona em agradecimento.

Meu pai encontrou um comprador para a marina. Na verdade, ele encontrou um casal de compradores e levou um tempo para decidir qual oferta ele queria aceitar. Ele e Jenks, que está lidando com a avaliação, e esta agente imobiliária comercial, Carmen Flores, de Las Vegas, tomaram a decisão juntos e eu estou completamente de fora disso. É altamente irritante.

Eu saio do banheiro e estou usando o meu vestido mais agradável. É azul e flui como líquido. Meu pai tem que assinar os papéis aqui em Vegas e ele quer que eu vá com ele, para que eu possa conhecer este investidor. Ele está esperando na sala do meu pequeno apartamento e eu dou a ele uma carranca enquanto eu calço minhas sandálias.

"Isso é o que você queria, certo? Ficar livre da marina?" Ele está brincando comigo porque eu estou toda dobrada.

"O que essa garota Carmen sequer sabe?" Eu disse. "E que tipo de nome é Carmen? Isso me lembra Baywatch. Nada além de seios em uma praia. Eu não tenho respeito por esse nome".

"Bella, pare de falar assim." Meu pai diz e seu bigode contrai. "Não é bonito".

"Eu não estou tentando ser bonita, pai. Eu só espero que você esteja tomando a decisão certa." Eu digo. "Quero dizer, essa pessoa sabe mesmo alguma coisa sobre o rio? Ele- espere, é um ele?"

Exatamente então o telefone toca e eu corro para a cozinha para atender.

"Alô, Bennie está?" A voz baixa diz sobre o receptor e eu o reconheço imediatamente.

"Bennie?" Eu pergunto, confusa.

"Sim, B-B-B-Bennie e os Jetts," Edward canta.

"Oh meu Deus, você é tão idiota." Eu rio.

"Não é minha culpa se você não aprecia os clássicos." Ele diz, soando muito distante.

"Onde você está?" Eu pergunto.

"Estou dirigindo para a cidade." Ele diz. "Você está se preparando para assinar os papéis?"

"Sim, meu pai está me dando olhares maldosos agora. Ele não quer se atrasar".

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta e eu suspiro.

"Sim, eu acho. Eu só não quero que seja alguma pessoa que não saiba merda nenhuma sobre administrar a marina. Caso você não tenha notado, eu não sou parcial a mudanças." Edward ri e meu pai gesticula para a porta. "Tudo bem, eu te ligo quando chegar em casa".

"Boa sorte".

"Vamos torcer para que eu não ofenda ninguém." Eu digo e Edward ri novamente.

"Eu te amo." Ele diz e minhas bochechas arrepiam. Sempre me arrepio quando ele diz isso.

"Eu também te amo." Eu digo e ele se foi.

Meu pai dirige sua caminhonete e nós ouvimos músicas antigas no rádio. Ele está calmo e pensativo e eu sei que isso é melancólico para ele. Este é todo o trabalho da sua vida, tudo que ele algum dia conheceu, e ele tem que ceder a uma parte disso. Eu me sinto uma merda. Eu não tenho sido nada além de sombria em todo esse processo e ele está sofrendo também. Não admira que ele tenha mantido todos os detalhes para si mesmo. Ele não quer me ouvir reclamando sobre isso.

Olho para ele e ele me olha com apreensão. Eu sorrio com a esperança de oferecer a ele algum alívio. Ele sorri de volta e aperta meu ombro e nós dirigimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Não é longe do meu apartamento. Eu me transferi para a UNLV este ano e decidi arrumar meu próprio apartamento perto da faculdade. Eu amo viver no meu próprio lugar, somos apenas eu e Otis e eu até fui capaz de configurar um contrato de locação de nove meses para que eu pudesse mudar de casa durante o verão para ajudar com a marina. Bem, Jenks o configurou para mim. Eu juro, aquele homem tem a mão em tudo.

Nós estacionamos no grande edifício corporativo e meu coração está batendo na minha garganta. Jenks está esperando na porta e eu posso ver a pequena Senhorita Baywatch no seu terno engomado ao lado dele. É março e o tempo em Vegas não é ruim, um pouco nublado e nuvens baixas pairam na cidade.

"Espera, pai." Eu digo e ele olha para mim. "Não faça isso. Eu vou ajudá-lo. Eu posso voltar para casa, trabalhar na marina e ainda ir para a faculdade. Podemos contratar pessoas se precisarmos. Você não tem que fazer isso".

Meu pai toma uma respiração profunda e sorri. "Bella, está feito. Agora, vamos lá, vamos conhecer o meu novo parceiro".

"É melhor que ele não esteja vestindo um terno." Eu digo e meu pai ri. Meu pai agita as mãos com Jenks e Carmen, e eu também, porque eu estou tentando não ofender as pessoas hoje. Carmen é toda sorrisos falsos, eu assumo, porque ela está antecipando a gorda comissão que ela conseguirá nesta fusão. Ela nos leva a uma grande sala com uma mesa oval e nos sentamos em cadeiras acolchoadas de rodinhas. Ele está atrasado. Quem quer que seja este parceiro, ele está atrasado e eu já o estou julgando. Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia. Talvez ele não venha. Eu começo a ficar esperançosa.

A porta se abre e a primeira coisa que eu vejo é vermelho. Sua gravata é vermelha, um nítido contraste com seu terno azul marinho e sua camisa listrada com colarinho. Eu cerro meus dentes quando meus olhos seguem as linhas familiares da sua mandíbula e lábios e nariz sardento. E lá está ele, cílios vermelhos e brilhantes círculos verdes. Filho da puta.

Ele é cauteloso quanto entra na sala com dois outros caras de terno que ele trouxe com ele, e eu olho feio para ele. Eu me sinto como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago - traída, enganada, mantida no escuro – pela pessoa que eu pensei que podia confiar. Por que ele não me contou sobre isso? Como isso é mesmo possível?

"Carmen, é bom ver você." Edward diz, apertando a mão da senhora de plástico como se eles já se conhecessem antes, e minha boca cai aberta. Ele dá a Jenks um aperto de mão amigável e então ele aperta a mão do meu pai e seu rosto está calmo, mas intenso. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Quem diabos é esse homem neste terno azul?

"Bella." Ele diz calmamente. Eu quero puxar uma briga, bem ali naquela sala, mas isso só me faria parecer uma idiota, então eu aperto minha mandíbula e permaneço em silêncio enquanto seus olhos tornam-se preocupados.

Carmen estabelece a papelada e os advogados de Edward olham sobre ela e todo o tempo os olhos dele estão em mim. Cruzo os braços sobre o meu peito e cruzo minhas pernas, mas eu não posso parar o meu joelho de saltar. Acabei de falar com ele há 30 minutos, e ele mentiu pra mim. Há tantas perguntas se apresentando através do meu cérebro, a maioria delas interrompida por palavrões, e eu não consigo focar em nenhuma delas. Os ternos se movimentam em câmera lenta, brincando e fazendo conversa fiada, e ele ainda só olha. Ele assina e depois ele olha. E então tudo terminou. E eu me levanto e saio.

"Bella!" Ele chama atrás de mim. Ele agarra meu braço e eu o sacudo fora até que eu possa sair dele.

"Eu não posso acreditar em você!" Eu o cutuco no peito. "Mentiroso!"

"Eu nunca menti. Eu omiti, há uma diferença." Ele diz, cautelosamente.

"Você disse que estava dirigindo para a cidade!" Eu grito, agitando meus braços.

"Eu estava. Eu só não disse para qual cidade." Ele diz e ele está orgulhoso. Ele está orgulhoso disso.

"Seja como for, _Clinton._" Eu digo sarcasticamente. "Desonesto, depois Manipulador... Poluidor da verdade".

"Ah, vamos lá, eu queria que fosse uma surpresa. Eu pensei que seria meio romântico." Ele encolhe os ombros e suas mãos estão nos seus bolsos. Eu suspiro, minha raiva se dissipando levemente com as suas palavras.

"Você poderia ter me contado. Nós deveríamos ser uma equipe, você sabe. Parceiros e essas merdas. Parceiros não guardam segredos. Parceiros não mentem um para o outro sobre grandes mudanças na vida e decisões. Eu me sinto uma idiota, Edward! Como se eu nem sequer o conhecesse. Como isso é possível?" A raiva está de volta, minha mente girando quando meu pai sai pela porta, seguido por Jenks, e eu encaro meu pai. Isso é culpa dele também. Ambos são mentirosos. Eles devem ir a uma convenção de mentirosos, ou algo assim, usarem camisas iguais de mentirosos.

"Você!" Eu aponto para o meu pai e ele revira seus olhos.

"Pare de ser tão melodramática." Meu pai diz quando entra em sua caminhonete. Eu não posso acreditar que estou sendo descartada assim.

"Olha, eu vou explicar tudo." Edward diz e ele a beija minha bochecha e eu amoleço.

"Esse terno é ridículo." Eu digo amargamente. Ele ri e vai até o seu Volvo estacionado ao lado da caminhonete do meu pai e destranca a porta. Eu dou uma olhada e posso ver como seu carro está cheio até o teto com suas coisas, pilhas e pilhas de camisas pólo e caixas de livros e, novamente, minha boca cai aberta.

"Edward?" Eu pergunto e eu estou pasma. Ele pisca para mim e eu estou furiosa.

"Vamos falar sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa".

Ele desliza para o banco do motorista e com um clique suave da porta do carro, ele está dirigindo para fora do estacionamento no local. Espero que Edward se lembre como chegar ao meu apartamento. Ele esteve aqui nas férias de Natal, apenas um par de meses atrás. Ele não disse nada naquela época sobre comprar a marina.

Eu salto na caminhonete do meu pai e ele sorri para mim. Eu balanço a cabeça e estreito meus olhos, e ele ri.

"Não é engraçado, pai." Eu digo e lágrimas enchem meus olhos. Eu não sei exatamente por que. Estou tendo um momento difícil envolvendo minha cabeça em torno dessa coisa toda. Edward é dono de metade da marina e seu carro está cheio das coisas dele. Ele está se mudando para cá, por vontade própria. Ele nem sequer me disse. Eu não fiz parte da decisão, e isso dói. É tudo que eu sempre quis e eu nem sequer pude planejar. Eu simplesmente me sinto deixada de fora, eu acho. "Como você pôde fazer isso?"

"Ele te ama e quer cuidar de você. Ele deu a melhor oferta." Meu pai sorri e eu não consigo parar as lágrimas de derramarem pelas minhas bochechas.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer." Eu sussurro, limpando o meu rosto e meu pai ri.

"Eu sei." Ele pisca e eu estou sem palavras. Ele dirige para o meu apartamento, e por todo o caminho minha mente está correndo. Edward está parado do lado de fora do seu carro estacionado na frente do meu prédio, ainda vestindo seus óculos escuros e terno estúpido. Maldito seja, ele fica bem. Ele se encaixa com precisão, como se tivesse sido feito para ele. Seu cabelo está arrumado em torno das suas orelhas e pescoço e suas mãos estão enfiadas em seus bolsos. Espero que ele esteja suando.

Meu pai estaciona ao lado dele e olha para mim, expectante. Ele não vai entrar. Ele só está me deixando e correndo daqui. Que bundão medroso!

"Tudo bem, mas nós não terminamos aqui." Eu digo quando saio da caminhonete e bato a porta fechada. Eu respiro fundo e me viro para enfrentar Edward enquanto a caminhonete do meu pai ruge pela rua. Edward sorri para mim, o canto dos seus lábios puxando para cima em um sorriso desigual e eu tento o meu melhor para não sorrir de volta. Quero dizer, eu estou lutando contra os músculos das minhas bochechas com todo o meu coração.

Mas meu coração é um traidor também. Ele se rende. Meus lábios tremem e Edward vê. Ele ri e me puxa contra o seu peito e eu envolvo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ele sussurra em meu ouvido e beija meus lábios. É suave, hesitante, como se ele estivesse testando a água para se certificar de que eu não vou morder seus lábios.

"Eu ainda estou brava com você." Eu faço uma carranca, mas é indiferente. Eu o levo ao meu apartamento e ele segue atrás. Sua mão roça meu quadril enquanto nós caminhamos pelas escadas e eu me deixo sorrir completamente porque ele não pode ver o meu rosto.

"Eu sei." Sua mão repousa nas minhas costas enquanto eu abro a porta. Otis se esfrega contra as minhas pernas enquanto eu ando até a cozinha. Edward fecha a porta atrás dele e eu jogo minhas chaves no balcão. Eu puxo o elástico do meu pulso e enrolo o cabelo em um coque antes de virar para encará-lo. Ele tira os óculos escuros e seu paletó e eu franzo a testa.

"Tire essa gravata também." Eu digo e seus dedos afrouxam o nó, mas ele não a tira.

"Faça-me." Ele sorri e eu reviro os olhos e ando até meu quarto. Eu puxo o vestido estúpido sobre a minha cabeça. Eu cavo através da minha gaveta, à procura da minha calça de moletom, e Edward está parado na porta.

"É o dinheiro da minha mãe." Ele diz calmamente. Eu o encaro e ele se move para o quarto. "Ela criou esse fundo antes de morrer, mas havia uma estipulação. Eu tinha que terminar a faculdade. Eu tinha que terminar tudo, Ph.D., mestrado, não importava, contanto que eu terminasse. Eu terminei, Bella".

"Espere, o quê?" Pergunto a ele, completamente confusa. "Eu não entendo. Por que você não me contou?"

"Eu não sei, pareceria meio superficial fazer tudo isso apenas por dinheiro." Ele diz. "Eu não queria que você achasse que eu sou apenas algum babaca mimado com dinheiro. Crescendo como um Cullen, isso é tudo que eu sempre tive: dinheiro. Você sempre viu mais em mim. Eu não queria estragar isso. Mas eu precisava daquele dinheiro, para que eu pudesse ter certeza que você fosse cuidada. Não importa o que aconteça".

"Quando? Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre isso? Desde sempre ou..."

"Não. Hum, quando eu falhei naquela matéria. Meu pai descobriu sobre isso com um dos seus colegas. Ele me disse sobre o dinheiro naquela época. Ele achava que eu poderia precisar do incentivo, como se a pressão constante não fosse incentivo suficiente".

"E é por isso que você ficou tão chateado por não entrar na faculdade de medicina? Porque você queria cuidar de mim?" Eu pergunto e ele senta na minha cama.

"Sim. Você meio que foi meu propósito para tudo." Ele pega as pontas da minha colcha e eu caio na cama, meus joelhos parecem gelatina. "Depois que você me contou sobre seu pai precisar de um parceiro, eu fui vê-lo. Pedi a ele para esperar um ano, e eu teria o dinheiro. Eu poderia pagar em dinheiro e eu queria cuidar de você. Eu sei que não sei tanto assim sobre o funcionamento de uma marina, mas você pode me ensinar. Eu não tenho que ir embora e não temos mais que nos separar. Eu não estava tentando enganá-la, ou mentir para você, ou qualquer coisa enganosa, eu juro. Eu só queria que tudo fosse perfeito, assim você não teria nenhuma maneira de dizer não a isso. Eu vou ficar, quer você queira ou não".

"Então você simplesmente passou todo esse tempo colocando uma enorme quantidade de esforço para terminar a faculdade, para que você pudesse desistir de tudo para ficar aqui?" Eu murmuro e ele balança a cabeça.

"Não importa, eu só quero estar com você. Eu não me importo onde seja, contanto que estejamos juntos." Ele traça as três sardas na minha coxa que formam um triângulo equilátero e eu deixo minhas mãos caírem da sua posição cruzada.

Otis pula na cama e estende-se entre nós e Edward esfrega sua cabeça e ao longo das suas orelhas. Eu arranho seu pescoço e seu ronronar faz toda a cama vibrar. Eu olho para cima, no verde de Edward e os nossos dedos se encontram. Ele assumiu um risco, fez um sacrifício para que ele pudesse conseguir o que ele queria... e ele me quer.

"Onde você acha que vai morar?" Eu o provoco, porque é óbvio que ele vai morar comigo. Certo?

"Oh, sim, isso. Eu comprei a casa do meu pai, na marina. Posso morar lá." Ele sorri e eu zombo e dou-lhe um leve empurrão. Ele ri e pega meu pulso e eu o deixo me puxar em seu peito. Otis lamenta e fica irritado quando salta para o chão.

"Veja, até mesmo Otis acha que você é um idiota." Eu digo e subo em seu colo. Suas mãos puxam meus quadris e eu rapidamente o livro da gravata estúpida em seu pescoço, o material de seda vermelha caindo no chão.

"Ele está apenas com ciúmes por outro homem estar dormindo em sua cama a partir de agora." Ele murmura contra o meu pescoço, seus lábios movendo sobre a minha pele.

"Eu ainda não te perdoei." Eu resmungo e meus olhos fecham porque seus lábios podem ser muito persuasivos. "Eu queria que você tivesse me dito".

"Eu gostaria de ter feito um monte de coisas." Ele diz, e suas mãos deslizam sobre as minhas coxas e sobre os meus quadris e costas enquanto eu arrasto meus dedos pelos seus cabelos. "Eu gostaria de ter dito a você o quanto eu te amo todos os dias. Eu gostaria de ter feito você minha naquele primeiro verão".

Seus braços envolvem em torno da minha cintura, seus dedos pressionando em meus lados e não há um pingo de espaço entre nós. Os botões da sua camisa pressionam círculos em minha pele e ele suspira contra o meu pescoço. Eu deixo minha bochecha descansar na dele e respiro. Ele tem cheiro de colônia e loção pós-barba e detergente para roupa. Ele ainda formiga e faísca, como o sol quente formigando minha pele depois de estar coberta o dia todo, ou o primeiro sussurro de uma brisa fresca quando saio da água. Ele é alívio. Ele é o conforto. Ele é lar.

"Mas então não teríamos muito de uma história de amor agora, teríamos?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você tem que fazer isso todos os anos?" Edward pergunta enquanto ele move o pano sobre o fundo do barco. Nós puxamos o barco do meu pai para fora da água e estamos atualmente tentando remover a quantidade insana de cal que se acumulou ao longo do ano.

"Sim, ele faz o fundo do barco ficar áspero, o que significa que você tem que queimar mais combustível para conseguir uma velocidade decente." Eu observo os músculos duros dos seus braços e ombros flexionar no sol radiante. Uma minúscula trilha de suor desliza pelas suas costas e eu lambo meus lábios. Eu amo as formas que seu corpo faz quando ele pensa que eu não estou olhando.

Nós nos mudamos de volta para a marina pelo verão assim que o meu contrato do apartamento venceu. Eu tenho mais um ano de faculdade e eu serei oficialmente uma graduada da faculdade. Eu ainda estou trabalhando para conseguir mais do meu trabalho publicado, mas a fotografia é uma indústria altamente competitiva. Eu tiro fotos para a revista e coloco o dinheiro que eu ganho com o livro em uma caderneta de poupança, para que eu possa render juros. Sim, eu sei sobre taxas de juros. Eu até tenho um seguro de vida. Edward e eu separamos as contas e, eu tenho que admitir, é bom não ter que me preocupar com o aluguel. Na semana passada ele comprou um carro novo e praticamente chorou quando teve que se livrar do seu velho Volvo. Ele comprou um sedan. Um carro _família._

Ele ajuda meu pai com reparos e o convenceu a contratar alguma ajuda para os problemas de manutenção. Leah pode muito bem lidar com o escritório sozinha, agora que ela terminou a faculdade. É fácil, a maneira como Edward perfeitamente se adapta à marina. Ele trabalha duro, como se ele estivesse desejando ter todo esse esforço físico, ou desesperado para provar que ele pode fazer isso.

"Seu pai provavelmente pagava os Black para fazer isso por ele, para que você não tivesse que deixar suas belas mãos sujas." Eu provoco Edward e ele me dá uma olhada. Ele não gosta quando eu o provoco sobre como suas mãos são bonitas. "Oh, vamos lá, eu só estou brincando".

Eu chego mais perto e beijo seu ombro e vejo seu rosto suavizar. Eu limpo o lodo fora e aproveito meu pano de polimento ao longo do mineral bruto e esfrego nas camadas de fibra de vidro. O calor satura na minha pele e eu uso a minha camisa para enxugar o suor da minha testa. As mãos de Edward trabalham sobre o lamaçal, seu quadril batendo em mim. Eu o acotovelo de volta e ele beija minha bochecha.

"Eu conversei com meu pai hoje de manhã. Ele comprou um trailer. Ele está dirigindo para cá no verão." Ele diz. "Ele estará aqui para o meu aniversário".

Eu paro e me endireito, o pensamento batendo em meu cérebro como um trem de carga. "Você estará aqui no seu aniversário." Eu solto de uma vez e Edward sorri. Eu largo o meu pano e pulo nele. Minhas pernas envolvem em torno da sua cintura e meus braços prendem em seu pescoço e dou um nele, um grande e forte beijo em seus lábios. Ele está surpreso no início e tropeça para trás antes de recuperar o seu equilíbrio, graças a Deus. Ele beija-me de volta, sua boca gentilmente puxando em meus lábios e ele mantém meu corpo junto ao dele.

"O que foi isso?" Ele murmura, seu nariz cutucando contra o meu.

"Eu acabei de me lembrar. Você não vai embora." Eu deixo meu rosto descansar contra o seu. Esta é a melhor coisa, sentir sua pele suada na minha. É como se pudéssemos nos fundir quando nossa pele está aquecida e conectada desse jeito. Como chocolate e marshmallow.

O Dr. Cullen chega à cidade no dia antes do aniversário de Edward. Ele estaciona seu trailer no acampamento e eu estou aliviada que ele não vai ficar com a gente. Não que eu não goste do Dr. Cullen, é só que eu sou um pouco nova nesta coisa de relacionamento de tempo integral. Edward e eu só estamos vivendo na marina há três meses. Tudo ainda é novo e meio surreal. Eu _moro _com Edward. Ele está por perto, o tempo todo. Ficamos acordados até tarde e adormecemos juntos algumas vezes, e Otis choraminga por comida às cinco da manhã. Edward levanta para alimentá-lo e deixa-me ficar na cama. Quando ele volta para mim, eu enrolo meu corpo ao seu redor e suas mãos entram debaixo da minha camiseta de dormir e nós sentimos um ao outro. Nós fazemos amor e tomamos banho juntos e andamos pela casa em roupas íntimas e é confortável.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se Edward está um pouco nostálgico. Ele parece feliz, mas eu me lembro da vibração que brilhava ao seu redor em Seattle. Ele é da cidade, grande e brilhante e bonita e ele está fora do seu elemento aqui. Pergunto ao meu irmão como ele e Rose fizeram isso funcionar, como eles se ajustaram, como eles decidiram que funcionaria e ele dá uma resposta simples que faz toda a diferença no mundo.

"Bella, desligue o seu cérebro por apenas um minuto, você consegue? Pare de pensar sobre o amor e simplesmente comece a amar. É mais fácil. Jesus, você é como o seu próprio promotor de justiça pessoal. Talvez você devesse ir para a faculdade de direito".

"Desde quando pensar se tornou um crime?" Pergunto a ele.

"Quando é usado para autodestruição." Ele diz sarcasticamente.

"Ok, eu entendo. Eu só estou com medo, Emmett. Eu não quero estragar isso." Eu digo suavemente.

"Você já estragou isto, uma tonelada de vezes. Vocês dois estragaram. Apenas deixe acontecer." E as palavras pulsam através das minhas veias, como se estas três palavras fossem os elementos faltando em todos os meus títulos desorganizados. Eu sinto isso acontecer, os elementos se reorganizando, uma consciência pairando, uma epifania, um clique. Do que quer que você queira chamar isso, eu sinto os cabelos na minha nuca arrepiarem.

Apenas deixe acontecer.

Nós dirigimos até Vegas no aniversário de Edward e o Dr. Cullen me faz chamá-lo de Carlisle e ele pergunta-me toneladas de coisas sobre fotografia. Bebemos vinho e comemos bife e Edward senta com seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. Seus dedos estão dobrados em seus lábios enquanto Carlisle me questiona e seus olhos estão brilhando e vincados. Edward sente falta do seu pai.

Naquela noite, quando eu rastejo na nossa cama, Edward me puxa contra o seu peito. Eu beijo seu queixo e clavícula e seu ombro e suas mãos deslizam sob a barra da minha camisa de algodão e se arrastam pelas minhas costas.

"Então, eu tenho um presente de aniversário para você, mas não estará concluído até daqui algumas semanas." Eu digo e Edward olha para mim, confuso. "Nós vamos colocar uma quadra de basquete perto dos balanços. Então você poderá me ensinar a fazer cestas, ou algo assim".

"Sério? Isso é realmente legal pra caralho!" Ele diz e eu sorrio. Eu sabia que ele gostaria desse presente. "Então, você quer ser uma boa jogadora de basquete?"

"Sim, por que não? Podemos jogar bola um contra um, ou seja lá do que é chamado." Edward sorri e eu enrugo meu nariz. "Não é assim que é chamado?"

"Sim, é assim que é chamado, mas eu não acho que você percebe contra quem você está jogando. Eu entendo do jogo." Ele levanta suas sobrancelhas e eu não posso evitar beijar seus lábios arrogantes.

"Eu acho que com um pouco de prática, eu posso me garantir." Minha arrogância é completamente injustificada. Eu só joguei um punhado de vezes, na escola, contra outras pessoas que eram tão ruins como eu era.

"Você pode, menina bonita." Ele diz, seus dedos escovando o cabelo do meu rosto.

"Bem, alguém tem que colocá-lo em seu lugar por aqui. Pode muito bem ser eu." Eu beijo seu nariz.

"Bella, você é o meu lugar." Ele sussurra contra a minha pele e meu estômago agita.

"Eu sou?" Eu pergunto baixinho.

"Claro, não há dúvida." Sua resposta é imediata.

"Você sente falta de Seattle?" Eu pergunto e seus dedos dançam em toda a minha espinha em padrões redondos. Eu sei a resposta antes mesmo que ele diga uma palavra.

"Eu sinto. Mas não é nada comparado a viver sem você. É como um corte de papel, dói, fica irritado de vez em quando, mas não é nada. Não precisa sequer de um band-aid." Seu sorriso é pequeno e triste.

"Do que mais você sente falta?" As palavras são baixas e meus dedos traçam as linhas do seu peito nu. Ele acabou de tomar banho e tem cheiro de sabonete.

Ele respira fundo, como se ele não quisesse essa discussão, e eu escoro no meu cotovelo em expectativa.

"Eu não sei, não há uma coisa só. Mas não importa. Eu gosto de onde estou." Suas mãos persistem em puxar-me e quase me esqueço de ser teimosa.

"Cortes de papel doem pra caramba, você sabe." Eu digo a ele e, novamente, ele suspira. "E eles levam uma eternidade para parar de sangrar".

"É exatamente por isso que eu não disse a você que eu estava mudando para cá".

Eu sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer, então eu o beijo em vez de argumentar, aquecendo-me no sacrifício que ele fez e participando de toda sua glória. Mas enquanto estou deitada aqui, envolta em pesados braços e pernas, a respiração de Edward fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço e a pele nua entre nós aquecida, a culpa começa a me invadir. Eu não tinha feito nenhum sacrifício. Eu sei que não sou responsável pelas escolhas de Edward, mas a questão toda é que ele teve que fazer a escolha sem mim. O que isso significa? É assim que Edward me vê, não querendo um compromisso? Por que ele achava que a única maneira de nós estarmos juntos era ele se mudando para cá? Com toda honestidade, eu estava um pouco animada com a perspectiva de viver em Seattle. Eu amo o calor do Arizona, mas estou pronta para uma mudança. Eu poderia me mudar para Seattle e nem sequer sentir como se fosse um sacrifício.

Meu irmão e sua família vêm para o Quatro de Julho e saímos na enseada, como sempre. O barco do meu pai está ficando velho e ele e meu irmão discutem sobre comprar um novo. Dr. Cu- quero dizer, _Carlisle_ - não trouxe seu barco porque ele trouxe o trailer. Com os cachorros do meu irmão e as caixas de gelo, e todas as pessoas, um barco apenas não é suficiente. Edward e eu vamos de jet-ski e ele me deixa dirigir enquanto beija a minha nuca e brinca com os laços da calcinha do meu biquíni.

"Olha, Capitão Distração, você acha que pode manter seu tatear ao mínimo?" Eu murmuro por cima do meu ombro. Sigo devagar na esteira baixa do velho barco do meu pai enquanto nós vamos para Enseada Home. Isso só o estimula. Suas mãos movem dos meus quadris para as minhas coxas, perigosamente perto do ponto de não retorno, seus dedos esgueirando sob o elástico e eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso. E ele sabe disso.

"Eu vou jogá-lo para fora desse jet-ski." Eu tento soar ameaçadora, mas eu mal posso controlar minha respiração.

"Hmm, eu não acho que você realmente quer que eu pare." Edward sussurra no meu ouvido e eu ofego porque agora seus dedos estão esfregando lugares onde eu não consigo encontrar força para me opor. Então, com um beijo no meu pescoço, suas mãos somem e ele está pulando da parte de trás do jet-ski quando entramos lentamente na enseada. Eu o sigo na água e é um doce alívio para o calor agora correndo pelo meu corpo. Nós arrastamos o jet-ski até a costa e Emmett joga a âncora do barco. Scully e Mulder perambulam em volta dos arbustos e farejam os seus arredores. Eu mantenho um olho em Vanessa enquanto o resto do grupo configura o dossel e arrasta as cadeiras e caixas de gelo para a praia.

Nós vamos para um passeio de esqui rio abaixo, onde a curva abre-se um pouco e eu me sento com Vanessa no bote enquanto Emmett nos puxa, muito lentamente. Eu posso ver Rose sentada no banco, sua testa enrugada e seus lábios franzidos atrás dos seus grandes óculos escuros.

"Por que estamos indo como uma tartaruga?" Vanessa pergunta, seus grandes olhos azuis olhando para mim sob sua úmida franja loira e eu beijo seu nariz.

"Porque seu papai é uma bichona." Eu digo e sua risada soa como um carrilhão de vento. "Dê a ele um polegar para cima, assim".

Eu mostro a ela o que fazer e ela imita o movimento, seu minúsculo polegar movendo através do ar e Rose balança a cabeça. Mas eu posso ver Emmett sorrindo de onde eu estou e ele empurra o acelerador para a frente e nós aceleramos. Rose vira sua cabeça ao redor e tenho certeza que ela está reclamando com Emmett, mas ele só dá de ombros. O vento sopra através do meu cabelo e Vanessa dá gritinhos, esquivando-se para dentro do bote à medida que saltamos levemente sobre a água.

Nós temos sanduíches para o almoço e o calor infiltra em minha pele enquanto nós deitamos no sol e comemos sementes de girassol e carne seca. Leah e Jenks chegam à enseada em seu barco novo e Leah trás sua mãe com ela. Meu pai e Carlisle ficam de olho na bonita senhora mais velha e eu reviro meus olhos. Peço a Deus que eles consigam se controlar. Meu pai corre para ajudá-la a sair do barco e eu estou um pouco admirada com a preocupação dele. É um lado dele que eu nunca, nunca vi antes.

Nós jogamos futebol na água e observamos Carlisle construir castelos de areia com Vanessa. Eu percebo que ela não é mais sua neta e meu coração pesa. Eu acho que ele sente isso também, porque ele passa o dia fazendo todos os caprichos dela. Meu pai e Sue e Carlisle falam sobre a coisa do Y2K***** e a possibilidade do fim do mundo em apenas seis meses. Isso deixa Emmett agitado e ele passa uma hora explicando tudo apenas para fazer o meu pai começar a falar sobre o impeachment do Clinton******, e os debates começam tudo de novo.

_*Y2K foi conhecido no Brasil como o Bug do Milênio, que era temido por causa da chegada do ano 2000._

_**Em 1999 ocorreu um processo de impugnação de mandato nos Estados Unidos. O então presidente, Bill Clinton, se envolveu num escândalo sexual com sua estagiária, Monica Lewinsky. Porém, a razão de impugnação de mandato não foi o escândalo, mas sim um falso testemunho de Clinton, confirmado por Monica. Apesar das acusações, o processo de impugnação foi arquivado pelo Congresso norte-americano._

Nós ficamos em baixo do dossel logo cedo e cobrimos nossos pertences com uma lona, pedras colocadas nas bordas para segurá-la, e os outros levam seus barcos de volta para a marina. Edward e eu vamos para um passeio pelo rio até a represa no jet-ski e nós serpenteamos através da água rasa cercada por altos penhascos de ardósia.

É uma noite linda, quente e clara. Eu olho para cima quando nós refletimos através da água e o céu gira ao redor e me deixa tonta. A lua está baixa, um sorriso de gato Cheshire no céu e eu aperto meus braços em torno da cintura de Edward e beijo seu ombro exposto.

"Puxe para aquela enseada ali." Eu digo e Edward olha por cima do ombro e sorri. Não posso deixar de sorrir porque ele sabe o que eu tenho em mente e eu não estou nem envergonhada. Eu pressiono meus dentes em seu bíceps e ele ri quando nós entramos e prendemos o jet-ski na enseada. Está escuro e a boca de Edward está na minha antes mesmo de nós tirarmos os coletes salva-vidas.

Clique, clique, clique e eles se foram. Em seguida, assim como nossos trajes de banho. Suas mãos estão em toda parte, meus lábios mordiscando sua mandíbula, e ele me puxa para o chão.

"Espere." Eu digo, o pensamento pipocando na minha cabeça e me fazendo entrar em pânico. "Não toque na areia".

"O quê?" Edward ri e eu percebo o quão ridículo eu devo parecer.

"Será como ser fodida com uma lixa." Eu tento explicar e Edward apenas ri.

"Ok, eu terei muito cuidadoso para ficar livre da areia." Ele puxa-me em cima dele e eu envolvo minhas coxas em torno dos seus quadris e ele está dentro de mim. Eu rebolo contra ele, calor pulsando em torno dos nossos corpos e há areia por toda parte, aderindo às minhas pernas e minhas mãos. Edward puxa-me perto e eu provo o suor e protetor solar em seu pescoço. Eu limpo minha boca, e agora a areia está na minha boca e eu não consigo tirá-la.

"Espere, eu tenho areia na minha boca." Eu digo e Edward geme. Eu rolo de cima dele e levanto, tentando fazer com que a areia saia da minha boca, enquanto ele apenas fica lá nu e eu não posso deixar de rir. Edward me agarra pela cintura e puxa-me para a água e lavamos um ao outro. Nossas mãos pastam e seguram e esfregam e Edward me pressiona na água rasa da costa e não temos que nos preocupar com areia ou estar quietos porque não há uma alma para ser vista no silêncio escuro do deserto. Nós desvendamos juntos, conectados sob as estrelas de diamante e a lua sorrindo.

Edward repousa a cabeça entre os meus seios e esfrega a areia em minha pele enquanto nós ficamos deitados na praia, a água batendo em nossas pernas e pés.

"Você sabe que algumas mulheres pagam muito dinheiro por este tipo de esfoliante." Eu digo. "Eu li sobre isso na Cosmo".

"Cosmo é uma riqueza de informação útil, ao que parece." Edward murmura, sua mandíbula sacudindo contra o meu peito e ele move a mão sobre o meu quadril. Seus dedos adoram o vão e curvas de pele e osso e eu fecho meus olhos e saboreio suas mãos suaves em mim. Meus dedos puxam seu cabelo úmido e traçam o contorno da sua orelha e queixo.

"Ei, tudo o que sei sobre sexo, eu aprendi na Cosmo." Eu digo e ele circula meu umbigo e depois coça meu lado e meu peito, seus dedos são como plumas e eu me contorço.

"Não se diz na Cosmo que um orgasmo é como fogos de artifício atirando para fora da sua vagina?" Ele diz e bufo. Não posso acreditar que ele se lembra disso.

"Seu coração bate mais rápido quando eu faço isso." Ele diz e roça meu peito de novo e eu inalo fortemente.

"Mais lento." Ele diz enquanto levemente toca o meu estômago. Ele move sua mão de volta sobre o meu peito, com mais força agora, seus dedos rolando em meu mamilo. "E então rápido".

"Meu coração sempre esteve do seu lado, você sabe disso, certo? Tipo, mesmo quando meu cérebro estava racionalizando e pensando duas vezes e interpretando errado, meu coração sempre ficava do seu lado, ou o que quer que o ditado diz." Eu acrescento, porque Edward está me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

"Eu acho que o seu coração e o meu coração estiveram conspirando esse tempo todo." Ele diz e seus lábios murmurando tremem contra o rubor do meu peito. Ele puxa-se entre as minhas pernas e então nós estremecemos juntos novamente, nossos corações correndo em uníssono, uma batida monumental.

Pelas próximas duas semanas, eu passo tanto tempo com Vanessa quanto possível. Estou doente à morte de pensar que não serei capaz de vê-la todos os dias. Rose até permite que ela passe a noite com a gente e fazemos coisas de meninas. Eu coloco seu longo cabelo em tranças e comemos sorvete e eu pinto suas unhas. Nós colorimos desenhos e lemos livros e ela cai no sono na cama entre eu e Edward, e se aconchega ao Otis. Eu beijo seu narizinho arrebitado e Edward puxa o lençol ao redor dela e ele sorri para mim sobre o minúsculo corpo dela.

Quando ela voltar no próximo ano, ela terá quase cinco anos. Ela será muito maior, capaz de fazer tantas coisas novas, e eu vou perder tudo. O pensamento literalmente faz meu peito doer e eu aperto na minha camisa do pijama em uma tentativa de manter tudo dentro. Eu gostaria que eles pudessem ficar para sempre, mas, quando suas férias terminarem, eles desaparecerão na estrada. De volta à sua realidade.

Edward ensina-me alguns movimentos na nova quadra de basquete. Ele sua e ofega e me impressiona com a sua forma. Toda vez que ele salta, eu vejo o espaço liso do seu estômago acima do cós da sua bermuda de basquete e eu me pergunto por que não fizemos essa quadra antes. Edward é tão malditamente sexy quando se move. Não importa o que ele faça, ele se move com um propósito, e sua determinação é tão fodidamente quente. É confiante e às vezes é um show, mas, maldição se eu não guardo cada imagem dessa na minha mente. Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa com a sua arrogância e, mesmo quando ele se sente inseguro, ele endireita seus ombros e levanta a cabeça e começa a trabalhar. É um dos traços mais louváveis que Edward tem, sua capacidade de dar de ombros para a sua atitude mental positiva. É tão diferente do garoto que eu uma vez conheci, e é simplesmente mais uma prova do homem que ele se tornou. O homem que eu chamo de meu.

Pouco antes do meu aniversário, recebo um telefonema de Alice. Ela quer me desejar um feliz aniversário e me diz que sente muito por ela não poder ter vindo neste verão.

"Eu vou começar um tratamento de fertilidade." Ela diz e eu suspiro. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela estava tendo problemas para engravidar. Eu simplesmente pensei que talvez ela não quisesse.

"Oh, merda, Alice, eu sinto muito!" Eu digo e ela ri.

"Não sinta muito até isso não funcionar." Ela diz, sua voz forte e clara. "Mas eu acho que funcionará. Eu acho que só preciso pensar positivamente sobre toda esta situação e relaxar. O médico disse que poderia ser parte disso, que eu estou muito preocupada sobre ficar grávida e o stress impede que isso aconteça. Então, estou fazendo yoga para iniciantes. Eu tenho um sentimento muito bom sobre isso." Sua voz é como uma bolha, bonita e extravagante, mas muito delicada.

"Eu também." Eu digo, esperançosa, porque eu realmente não sei mais o que dizer.

"Edward já lhe deu seu presente de aniversário?" Ela pergunta e eu paro. Eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com o fato de que Edward estará aqui no meu aniversário.

"Não, por quê? O que é? Você sabe o que é?" Eu digo, e depois mudo de ideia. "Não, espere, não me conte. Apenas me dê uma dica. Eu quero tentar adivinhar".

"Uma dica? Oh, Cristo, espere, deixe-me pensar em uma." Ela diz e eu espero pacientemente. "Oh, eu sei. Você terá uma imagem totalmente nova depois de amanhã".

Eu franzo a testa. Imagem. Como uma reforma, ou algo assim?

"Eu preciso de mais." Eu digo e Alice ri.

"Hum, eu acho que Edward vai capturar o momento de forma excelente".

Jesus, isso pode ser qualquer coisa. Capturar é a palavra de importância. Talvez tenha algo a ver com fotografia.

"Mais uma." Eu digo.

"Ugh, não. Eu já falei demais." Alice diz e eu descaradamente imploro.

"Vamos, mais uma vez. Alice, por favor!"

"Tudo bem, seu pai pode ter tido uma mão nisso." Eu posso ouvi-la praticamente sorrindo como uma idiota no receptor. Meu pai, uma mão?

"Alice, o que Edward comprou?" Eu pergunto, petrificada, porque as pistas estão todas juntas na minha cabeça e eu acho que posso desmaiar.

"Deixará uma impressão duradoura." Alice diz antes de desligar, e eu me sento na linha, completamente atordoada.

Imagem, como uma imagem de noiva.

Captura, como até que a morte nos separe.

Mão do meu pai.

Impressão duradoura, como para sempre.

Oh Deus. Edward me comprou um anel de noivado. Para o meu aniversário. Amanhã.

Merda, o que eu direi? Quero dizer, eu acho que é praticamente um dado que nós estaremos juntos, você sabe, para sempre. Mas agora que eu sei que isso está vindo, eu ficarei ansiosa como todo o inferno. Espero em Deus que ele não faça isso na frente de um monte de gente. Eu sei que eu quero dizer sim, mas eu não consigo controlar minha boca estúpida às vezes. E se eu não disser sim com entusiasmo suficiente? E se o meu tom sair errado? Merda! E se eu hesitar? Edward me disse uma vez que, quando eu soubesse, eu não hesitaria ou me preocuparia em parecer como uma idiota, mas ele estava tão incrivelmente errado. Eu sei com cada fibra do meu ser que eu quero ficar com Edward para sempre. Mas eu não acho que serei capaz de respirar até que isso aconteça.

Ele provavelmente me levará para jantar fora, ou algo assim e então fará o pedido depois. Você sabe, algo típico. E ele não tem ideia que eu sei, o que é ótimo, porque isso me dá uma chance de me preparar, e ele ainda conseguirá me surpreender. Vencer, vencer.

Na parte da manhã, eu me viro e tudo que eu sinto são lençóis frios. Eu deslizo minha mão ao longo do algodão procurando pelo corpo que eu melhor conheço, mas ele já está de pé. Esfrego meus olhos e olho ao redor do quarto e lá está ele. Ele ainda está em seu pijama e com um sorriso enorme enquanto está parado na porta com o café e um agradável sundae de sorvete.

"Oh meu Deus, você me trouxe sorvete no café da manhã. Na cama. Sou agora a garota propaganda da gula." Eu digo e ele ri.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella." Ele diz e entrega-me o café primeiro e eu cruzo minhas pernas e bebo o doce líquido fumegante. Ele senta ao meu lado e eu olho para o sundae. Merda, e se o anel estiver no sundae? E se eu engoli-lo? Eu totalmente faria algo assim, e depois teria que passar a noite na sala de emergência tomando laxantes para que eu pudesse evacuar meu anel de noivado. Isso seria um grande conto para os nossos netos.

Merda, netos. Oh Jesus, é isso. Isto é para o resto da minha vida.

Meu coração está martelando enquanto eu coloco meu café na mesa de cabeceira e ele me entrega o sundae eu dou a ele a primeira mordida, só para ver se ele hesita. Ele aperta os olhos e inclina a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse confuso. Eu cuidadosamente envolvo meus lábios ao redor da colher, e eu provavelmente pareço ridícula tentando sentir em todo o creme frio com a minha língua. Edward sorri e beija minha bochecha e depois relaxa de volta na cama. Otis salta para a cama e aconchega ao lado dele, e isso me faz rir. Otis é o muito o gato de Edward agora. Ele me abandonou completamente e os dois me observam comer com uma harmonização de expressões presunçosas. Eu como o sundae todo e me sinto doente, e eu não encontrei um anel.

"Você se lembra desse segmento no noticiário sobre as pessoas que se parecem com seus animais de estimação?" Eu digo quando coloco minha tigela vazia na mesa de cabeceira e pego meu café. "Vocês poderiam ser famosos".

Edward pega Otis, segurando sua cabeça para cima até a sua própria e com seus correspondentes cabelos vermelho acastanhados, sorrisos arrogantes desiguais, é uma combinação. Eu tento não engasgar com o meu café, mas acabo roncando e engolindo café pelo nariz. Eu cubro minha boca e Edward ri quando me dá um empurrãozinho. Coloco meu café para baixo e o empurro de volta, mas ele agarra meu tornozelo e faz cócegas no meu pé e eu estou rindo tanto que tenho lágrimas enquanto eu tento chutar o meu pé livre. Edward me puxa em sua direção e paira sobre mim. Eu agarro sua camisa e puxo sua boca para a minha. Ele lambe meus lábios e suas mãos movem para o cós da minha bermuda de algodão. Ele me adora de toda forma possível, com doces beijos e lambidas e carícias que fazem meu corpo inteiro formigar.

Temos planos com Leah, Jenks e meu pai para ir a Las Vegas para o jantar, e passamos o dia sendo preguiçosos e assistindo filmes, porque nós podemos. É o meu aniversário de 28 anos hoje e eu o passei em meu pijama, assistindo a trilogia de Star Wars, comendo doces e beijando Edwar melhor dia preguiçoso de todos. Eu continuo ansiosa para Edward me dar um anel e isso está me deixando louca com ansiedade a respeito de quando realmente fará isso. Eu fico pensando nos cenários mais ridículos onde ele aparecerá e pedirá, mas, ainda assim, ele não pede. Eu cochilo no peito de Edward e depois nos preparamos para o jantar.

Eu coloco algo especial, porque tenho certeza que isso é quando isso acontecerá. Leah, ou meu pai, provavelmente vão tirar fotos e eu preciso estar no meu melhor. Então, eu seco meu cabelo, algo que eu nunca faço, e fica liso e grosso nas minhas costas. Eu coloco rímel e batom e uso o meu vestido mais bonito, o justo e azul que faz meus peitos parecerem grandes e eu pareço a minha mãe. Eu sinto falta dela, mas sua voz está em minha cabeça,_ está tudo bem, Bella,_ e eu sei que está.

Estou sentado na sala esperando Edward terminar de se arrumar quando noto que há uma pequena caixa preta no balcão da cozinha.

Santos dilemas morais, Edward simplesmente deixou isso no balcão assim?

Eu quero olhar dentro. Pergunto-me se tenho tempo para dar uma espiada.

Eu fico sentada lá olhando para a caixa em estado de choque quando Edward sai do banheiro em uma das suas camisas pólo e calças. Eu não posso nem olhar para ele, ele vai dar uma olhada no meu rosto e ele saberá. Mas ele simplesmente vai até a caixa, casualmente, como se não fosse grande coisa que ele está prestes a me pedir em casamento, e senta no sofá.

"Então, eu quero dar-lhe o seu presente antes de irmos para o jantar." E meu coração está martelando na minha garganta. Oh meu Deus, isso está realmente acontecendo!

"Ok." Eu mal posso dizer a palavra e, em seguida, os lábios de Edward estão na minha bochecha e ele está segurando a caixa para eu pegar. Está fechada, a tampa pesadamente articulada e eu a puxo aberta com um rangido.

Eu olho. Eu hesito. Eu inclino minha cabeça e estreito meus olhos porque eu não sei o que diabos é isso que eu estou olhando.

"É um cartão de memória." Edward diz quando puxa o pequeno retângulo preto da caixa. "É para o seu outro presente".

Ele deixa a sala e meu coração afunda. Eu não posso evitar sentir-me desapontada. Eu pensei que eu estava ganhando um anel, caramba. Edward volta com outra caixa, uma muito maior, e eu rapidamente a desembrulho para encontrar uma câmera. É uma Nikon, e é digital.

"Eu não entendo." Eu digo a Edward e ele pega a caixa dos meus dedos.

"É uma câmera digital." Ele explica e eu não tenho coragem de dizer a ele que não é isso que eu não entendo. Eu sei que estava pirando sobre este negócio todo de anel, mas agora que eu não estou recebendo um, eu estou meio devastada. Nós não temos muito tempo, sabe? Não se eu quiser ter filhos sem nenhuma experiência de ficção-científica envolvendo agulhas. Eu pensei que era isso. Eu pensei que era a hora.

"É incrível." Eu digo quando ele coloca o cartão na abertura e encaixa a bateria no lugar.

"Já está carregada e tudo." Ele diz enquanto olha através da lente e tira uma foto minha. Eu balanço minha cabeça e reviro meus olhos e ele apenas ri e continua tirando fotos minhas. Não há nem sequer um clique, apenas um sinal sonoro para que possamos saber que uma foto foi tirada, e acho difícil sorrir em alguma delas.

"E, veja, você pode ver as fotos logo depois de tirá-las, assim você pode excluir as que você não gostar e guardar as que você gostar." Ele diz enquanto navega pelas fotos. "Oh, agora essa é a melhor".

Ele me entrega a câmera e eu olho para a pequena tela e preenchendo a imagem está uma caixa preta com um anel, um diamante quadrado, cercado por dezenas de pequenas pedras em uma faixa fina. Eu aperto meus olhos, confusa, e eu estou pensando que essa imagem deve vir acompanhando a câmera. Você sabe, como quando você compra uma moldura de fotos. Quando eu olho para Edward, ele está ajoelhado diante de mim e em sua mão está uma caixa aberta, segurando um anel, o mesmo diamante quadrado, cercado por pedras pequenas em uma faixa fina. E tudo faz sentido. Eu olho para o seu rosto e ele pisca para mim. Ele pisca!

Estou completamente chocada, meu corpo congelado e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não consigo respirar e eu não posso acreditar que Edward me enganou. Ele fez essa merda de propósito. Ele sabia que eu estava à espera e, ainda assim, ele me fez agonizar durante todo o dia! Ele é tão idiota! Então eu faço o que sempre faço quando Edward age como um idiota.

Eu dou um soco no estômago dele.

Eu não o atinjo forte porque é difícil conseguir um balanço adequado quando você está sentada, mas é o suficiente para obter o meu ponto de vista e ele ri, sua cabeça caindo nos meus joelhos.

"Você sabia que eu estava esperando o dia todo por isso, não é?" Eu levanto e ele ainda está ajoelhado no chão, suas mãos segurando meu vestido e ele está rindo tão forte que ele mal consegue falar.

"Então, isso é um não?" Ele engasga e eu sorrio. Isso é exatamente o que eu pensei que aconteceria. Edward tentando me fazer de boba e minha atitude esnobe levantando sua cabeça feia. Tão completamente típico.

E meio que completamente perfeito. Para nós, de qualquer maneira.

"Não." Eu digo e me ajoelho na frente dele no chão, minhas mãos descansando no topo das suas coxas.

"Espere, não, sim, ou não, não?" Ele diz e segura o anel na minha frente novamente. Ele levanta as sobrancelhas, seus lábios se partem e eu trago meu dedo para traçar a pedra.

"Era da minha mãe. Eu adaptei o diamante em algo mais ao seu estilo. O que é difícil de fazer, você sabe, já que você não usa joias nunca. Alice e Rose ajudaram um pouco." Ele divaga e eu sorrio. Eu rastejo em seu colo e beijo seus lábios e depois seu nariz e suas bochechas e pálpebras. Suas mãos envolvem em torno das minhas costas e ele me deixa adorá-lo.

"Então, isso é um sim?" Ele murmura.

"Sim para quê?" Eu provoco, porque ele realmente não me perguntou ainda. Ele sorri, seus lábios pressionando no meu pescoço e ao longo da minha mandíbula, e então sua boca está na minha orelha.

"Você vai usar este anel, Bella? Você será minha para sempre? Minha amiga, meu amor, minha outra metade?" Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto as lágrimas deslizam das minhas pálpebras e tudo que eu sinto são seus lábios trêmulos contra a minha pele, seu coração batendo com o meu e suas palavras sussurradas são como o céu salpicado ao pôr do sol.

"Você será minha esposa?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça, minha bochecha esfregando contra a dele antes que as palavras sequer saiam da sua boca. Sua mão está na minha e há metal e pedra deslizando ao longo do meu dedo.

E está feito.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu morri com essa surpresa do Edward sendo sócio da marina com Charlie, muito legal da parte dele fazer isso, não é? E esse novo passo no relacionamento deles, com Edward se mudando para a marina e os dois vivendo juntos, depois de tantos anos de sofrimento, finalmente valeu a pena, não é? E esse pedido de casamento do Edward foi tão lindo, fiquei com um sorriso bobo no rosto..._

_O próximo cap. é o último! E será postado na quarta-feira se chegar a pelo menos 2250 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. 18 – Epílogo

**Capítulo 18 – Epílogo**

* * *

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

* * *

_**~ Edward ~**_

Às vezes o amor bate em um instante. É como em todos os filmes. Tudo o que leva é um olhar, um toque, uma balada sentimental, e você sabe. Esta é a pessoa com quem eu passarei o resto da minha vida.

Então, novamente, às vezes leva 17 fodidos anos de turbulência emocional e confusão. Dezessete anos vendo tudo que eu quero um pouco além do meu alcance.

Mas tudo valeu a pena, cada minuto.

Porque agora eu estou aqui.

Mais uma vez, eu estou dirigindo do Arizona para Seattle, mas tudo é diferente desta vez. Houve momentos em que eu pensei que a perderia, e momentos em que eu pensei em desistir de nós algum dia ficarmos juntos. Mas eu sempre planejei acabar na marina no final. Eu queria estar onde ela estava, não importa o que aconteça. Era o único lugar em que eu me sentia completo, com ela, e seu lugar era no Arizona.

Agora ela está aqui, sua meia listrada apoiada no painel do carro e sua cabeça descansando levemente sobre o encosto de cabeça. Ela está dormindo, os cantos da sua boca virados em um sorriso. Eu não posso esperar até que ela acorde para que eu possa perguntar a ela sobre o seu sonho. Ela tem os sonhos mais estranhos.

Seus cílios vibram antes de eu ver o marrom. Seus braços esticam sobre a sua cabeça, seu moletom puxando para cima expondo seu umbigo e ela sorri sonolenta. Ela senta-se ereta e beija minha bochecha antes de olhar pela janela para o campo borrado de árvores de frutos nuas.

"Onde estamos?" Bella pergunta enquanto cava através da sua bolsa no chão. Ela pega um pacote de jujuba vermelha que ela roubou da loja antes de sairmos da marina.

"Quase em Fresno." Eu digo. Ela queria dirigir através da Califórnia e parar em Yosemite. Isso faz a viagem ser duas vezes mais longa, mas nós realmente não temos um cronograma. Quando queremos parar, nós paramos. Quando estamos cansados, nós dormimos, e ela fotografa de tudo.

Bella conseguiu um trabalho com uma revista em Seattle. Ela começa na segunda-feira depois do Ano Novo. Eu nem sabia que ela estava procurando outro emprego. Ela disse que queria experimentar o mundo antes de termos outras prioridades, como filhos. Ela disse que um verdadeiro fotógrafo vê a vida e ela sente como se ela tivesse visto apenas uma pequena parte da vida.

Eu não posso negar, estou fodidamente amarradão. Eu amo viver na cidade. Sinto falta do meu pai, sinto falta dos meus amigos. Sinto falta do meu trabalho. Eu gosto de ensinar. Eu sou bom em explicar as merdas.

Eu acho que Bella sabe disso e é por isso que ela se candidatou para esta posição. Ela não vai admitir isso. Ela continua dizendo que é porque ela sente falta do seu irmão e Vanessa e todos. Ela quer ver o mundo, mas ela poderia ter se candidatado a qualquer lugar. Ela escolheu Seattle. Por mim.

Dissemos adeus ao seu pai e Leah e ela chorou e chorou. Viemos pela Califórnia e ela enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto e sorriu. Charlie estará voando até Seattle em breve. Ele vai trazer Otis.

Bella coloca a jujuba entre os dentes e oferece uma para mim. Ela olha pela janela, mastigando lentamente à medida que o novo CD do Third Eye Blind toca ao fundo. Sim, tive a certeza de que o meu novo carro tivesse um CD player.

"Você estava sonhando." Eu digo e ela bufa.

"Eu tive um sonho em que éramos abduzidos por alienígenas, mas eles nos mandaram de volta porque você não parava de falar sobre o Bulls".

"Mentira." Eu rio. Ela está zoando comigo.

"Eu sonhei sim. Eles ficaram dizendo que Michael Jordan não seria nada sem o Scottie Pippen e você ficou irado. Você ficou tentando dar um soco neles." Ela ri e cruza as pernas debaixo dela.

"Isso é ridículo! Eu poderia perfeitamente bater em alguns alienígenas estúpidos. Caso você não tenha notado, eu sou durão." Eu sorrio e ela revira os olhos e, fôda-me, eu quero beijá-la. Eu amo quando ela faz essa merda. Ela se abaixa para pegar sua câmera da sua bolsa. Baixando a janela, ela começa a tirar fotos.

"Eu posso parar, você sabe." Eu digo e ela balança a cabeça.

"Não, eu gosto das imagens em movimento. Parecem rápidas".

"Rápidas?" Eu pergunto com uma risada e ela sorri.

"Sim, como a vida, você sabe. Ela se move rápido, como se tudo fosse um borrão, mas há esses momentos de brilho perceptível. Como se você não pudesse ver a grama, ou a terra e as pedras. Mas você pode ver as árvores torcidas e o céu sem interrupções. O céu parece sempre ficar parado".

Eu não sei como ela faz isso, mas eu estou impressionado. Eu vejo um trecho chato de ervas daninhas e esta garota tem isso como arte. Ela é tão fodidamente incrível.

E ela é toda minha.

Entramos em um posto de gasolina e Bella pega um chá gelado e uma caixa de Mike e Ike, e eu encho o tanque enquanto ela vai ao banheiro. Paramos para dormir neste Marriott antes de Yosemite e nós pedimos serviço de quarto. Bella pede panquecas para o jantar e depois dividimos um sorvete na sobremesa. Depois do seu banho, ela senta na borda da cama, envolta em uma minúscula toalha branca enquanto penteia seu cabelo, e eu praticamente a ataco. Ela cheira como sabonete do hotel e ela está quente e tão macia e eu quero colocar meus lábios em cada centímetro da sua pele.

Na manhã seguinte nós dirigimos até Yosemite para o dia e está congelando. Há neve no chão, mas eu antecipei isso e trouxe cadeiras, apenas no caso. O rosto de Bella está pressionado ao vidro enquanto nós dirigimos pelo parque e sua boca está aberta quando Half Dome e El Capitan***** entram em vista. Eu estaciono em um dos grandes hotéis. Ela está empacotada com seu gorro e suas botas de caminhada e eu mal posso vê-la, mas ela brilha.

_*Half Dom e El Capitan: são dois monolitos de granito presentes no Yosemite Valley. _

_Foto Half Dom: www. republicdomain photos/ bulkupload/ wallpapers39/ Half-Dome-In-Yosemite. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_Foto El Capitan: upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ commons/ thumb/ e/ e2/ Yosemite_El_ / 280px-Yosemite_El_Capitan. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Colocou camadas suficientes aí?" Eu provoco.

"Nós que nascemos no rio não somos acostumados a temperaturas tão extremas." Ela diz enquanto eu observo seu anel desaparecer sob a lã da sua luva, e eu estou aquecido.

Bella pega sua câmera e olha a torre de rochas acima de nós enquanto nós caminhamos. Eu não posso esperar para levá-la para caminhadas em Washington. Eu não posso esperar para ela ver as gigantescas florestas. E o oceano. E os lagos e cachoeiras. Ela vai amar Washington.

"Oh, uau." Ela foca sua nova câmera. "É simplesmente tão grande aqui!"

O lugar é muito deserto porque está fora de temporada e estranhamente quieto. Parece como se Bella e eu tivéssemos o planeta todo para nós mesmos e ela tira fotos de tudo. Seu nariz e bochechas estão rosados e ela sorri e me beija.

"Obrigada." Ela diz e eu a beijo novamente, porque o olhar no seu rosto faz com que as 22 horas extras que nós estamos dirigindo tenha valido a pena.

Nós não chegamos a Seattle até a tarde do dia seguinte e Emmett e Rose estão esperando por nós. Está chovendo e frio quando nós estacionamos na calçada da casa nova deles. Eles precisavam de mais espaço porque eles tentarão ter outro filho, ou algo assim. Bella abraça seu irmão e Rose e ela está viva com energia. Emmett nos dá um tour pela casa e nos mostra o quarto de hóspedes no andar de cima. Nós sentamos na sala de estar e conversamos porque nós estamos meio que cansados da viagem.

"Então, nós deixaremos Vanessa com a minha mãe e temos reservas para amanhã nesse restaurante muito bom no centro da cidade. Depois nós vamos a uma festa em uma das casas flutuantes de um amigo de Jasper. É no Lago Union e você pode ver os fogos de artifício do Space Needle do seu pátio." Rose diz e depois parece perplexa. "Tudo bem? Vocês só preferem vegetar com Dick Clark? Quero dizer, vocês devem estar exaustos".

"Eu quero sair." Bella diz. Ela já está em seu pijama e é de flanela. Sua mão repousa na minha perna e eu continuo esfregando o material da sua manga entre meus dedos. "Eu estive naquele carro por dias e agora eu só quero respirar Seattle. Quero dizer, merda, é um novo milênio. Eu não vou perder a porra dos fogos de artifício".

"Então, Leah e Jenks já se mudaram?" Emmett pergunta e Bella acena. Leah e Jenks vão administrar a marina durante a baixa temporada e nós voltaremos durante o verão. Eles se mudaram para uma das casas da marina, perto da casa de Charlie. Charlie recebeu a notícia surpreendentemente bem. Isso pode ter algo a ver com o fato de que a mãe de Leah também se mudou para uma das casas.

"Sim. Ei, você acha que o papai tem uma queda pela mãe da Leah?" Bella pergunta e eu sorrio para a nossa ligação cerebral.

"Jesus, Bella, não fale sobre o papai gostando da mãe de alguém. Isso é simplesmente errado." Emmett geme e Bella sorri.

"Bem, eu acho que é doce." Ela diz.

"Talvez ele não seja tão fechado agora? Talvez ele só precisasse transar?" Eu entro na conversa".

"Tudo bem, isso é simplesmente... cruzando a linha." Bella empurra meu peito e eu amo o contato. "Não fale sobre o meu pai conseguindo transar. Pessoas velhas não fazem sexo. Elas apenas se abraçam e assistem Jeopardy".

"O que quer que ajude você a dormir à noite." Eu digo e ela faz uma careta.

"Temos presentes de Natal para todos." Bella diz. Ela está tentando mudar de assunto.

"E nós temos que ir ver o meu pai amanhã." Eu a lembro e ela concorda. Ele está animado de estarmos nos mudando para cá. Ele me ligou todos os dias da semana passada para ver se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Vou ver se consigo arrumar um emprego na Universidade de novo.

"E nós temos que falar sobre os planos para o casamento." Rose diz.

Nós quase paramos em uma capela para casamentos em Las Vegas. Descemos pela estrada e tudo e Bella mudou de ideia. Ela quer fazer isso no próximo verão na marina. Ela disse que merecemos ter uma festa do caralho para comemorar toda essa merda e eu concordo. Eu quero usar um terno e eu quero Bella em um vestido branco e eu quero dançar com ela. Quero dizer, passaram fodidos 17 anos no processo.

"Eu só quero um bolo de chocolate enorme. Eu não me importo com mais nada. Contanto que eu coma bolo de chocolate, eu estou bem." Bella diz, seus olhos nos meus e ela lambe seus lábios. Eu juro que ela está me provocando. Ela é insaciável.

Nós escovamos os dentes no banheiro de hóspedes antes de dormir e Bella continua sorrindo para mim.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, minha boca cheia de pasta de dente. Ela balança a cabeça e continua a escovação, seus olhos correndo pelo meu rosto. Ela sorri de novo, desta vez com um pequeno ronco de risada.

"O quê?" Pergunto com mais força quando cuspo na pia e ela corre a água e cospe também e há um pouco de pasta de dente no canto dos seus lábios enquanto ela sorri.

"Você fica tão concentrado quando escova seus dentes. Você está contando suas escovadas? Certificando-se que você esfregou cada dente por igual?" Ela ri. Eu puxo sua boca para a minha e ela tem gosto de menta e tudo o que posso pensar é em colocar minhas mãos em suas calças. Sim, Bella faz escovar os dentes ser pornográfico.

Nós rastejamos entre os lençóis limpos e engomados. Esta é a minha parte favorita do dia. Eu amo adormecer ao lado de Bella. Ela esfrega seus pés descalços contra os meus, deslizando suas mãos debaixo da minha camisa, e eu relaxo.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordo com um enorme par de brilhantes olhos azuis. O rosto de Vanessa está há um milímetro do meu, e ela está pensativa.

"Oi." Eu sussurro e Bella está quente ao meu lado. Ela ainda está dormindo, seu braço envolto em torno da metade do meu corpo e seu cabelo castanho uma confusão no travesseiro.

"Eu tenho dois cachorros." Ela diz, sua voz clara e alta.

"Você tem? Onde eles estão?" Eu pergunto e ela olha em volta do quarto, como se eles devessem estar aqui, ou algo assim, e eu sorrio.

"Eu não sei." Ela dá de ombros. "Eu acho que eles foram para a biblioteca".

"A biblioteca, hein? Esses são cachorros muito inteligentes." Eu sorrio e esfrego o sono dos meus olhos.

"Uh-huh. Eles gostam de livros." Vanessa diz. Ela sobe na cama, bem em cima de mim, e se estabelece entre eu e Bella. "Eu vou para a pré-escola".

"Eu soube disso. Você é uma menina grande agora".

"Uh-huh, tenho quatro anos." Ela segura sua mãozinha levantada para mostrar quatro dedos. Bella se agita ao nosso lado e escova o cabelo do seu rosto. Ela instantaneamente puxa Vanessa para um abraço e então ela está rindo e fazendo cócegas e soprando nas bochechas de Vanessa. Vanessa ri e arrasta Bella da cama. Elas estão em uma expedição de busca. Isso é o que Vanessa disse. Uma expedição de busca. Como ela ao menos sabe essa palavra?

Alice chega no início da manhã para o café da manhã. Ela bebe chá enquanto bebemos o nosso café e nos enche com tudo o que vem acontecendo aqui enquanto nós estivemos na marina. Jasper passou no CPA e conseguiu uma promoção. Ela está tentando comprar essa franquia de loja de café. Então ela começa a falar sobre o seu tratamento de fertilidade e coisas sobre seu útero e eu saio da conversa. Não porque eu estou desconfortável com esses tópicos, mas porque eu estou desconfortável com a minha irmã e estes tópicos. Como se eu quisesse ouvir sobre ela e Jasper fazendo no estilo cachorrinho porque é melhor para a concepção.

Bella e eu saímos para ver o meu pai depois do café da manhã. Nós levamos para ele o seu presente de Natal, um cartão-presente da Barnes and Noble, porque o que mais você compra para um homem que tem tudo? Ele aperta minha mão e abraça Bella firmemente. Ele beija a bochecha dela e ela cora, e é lindo o que a cor faz à pele dela.

"Eu liguei para Eleazar e ele tem algumas propriedades para mostrar a vocês. Há alguns lugares que ele encontrou aqui na ilha. Preço não é preocupação, é claro. Eu disse a ele para se concentrar nas áreas-"

"Pai, eu acho que ficaremos no centro da cidade. E nós não precisamos de nenhum dinheiro." Eu digo rapidamente porque ele ainda tenta controlar tudo. Bella acha que sua exuberância é apenas sua maneira de estar envolvido.

"Mas nós podemos vê-las. Quero dizer, quando mais você terá a chance de admirar as casas dos ricos?" Bella diz. Meu pai ri, um estrondo enorme que faz com que seus olhos enruguem. É muito legal o jeito que ela alcança meu pai. Ele é diferente quando ela está por perto. Ele ri. Ele brinca. Eu vislumbro a pessoa que eu acho que ele poderia ter sido se minha mãe não tivesse morrido.

Você sabe, eu mal me lembro dela. Eu já vi fotos. Eu já ouvi algumas histórias, mas não me lembro muito sobre a minha vida antes da minha mãe morrer.

Eu me lembro do meu pai me forçando a me sentar ao piano todos os dias depois da escola. _Quando você terminar esta parte sem erros, pratique mais._ _Eu estarei ouvindo,_ ele diria. Era o único momento que ele sempre passava comigo, durante essas práticas de piano. Quero dizer, ele não estava _comigo_, mas eu sabia que ele estava ouvindo. Era o reconhecimento, e eu ansiava por isso.

Era a mesma razão que eu ansiava por Bella. Ela escutava. Ela não me ignorava, mas ela não puxava meu saco porque eu era um Cullen. Ela me via pelo que eu era, um estúpido idiota arrogante que queria sua atenção e, por algum motivo, ela me dava isso. Quando eu estava com ela, eu me sentia exatamente como esse fluxo grande de água, pulsando e fervendo com a vida.

Eu encontro Jasper no centro para o almoço e Mike nos encontra no restaurante. Nós bebemos cerveja e falamos sobre coisas. Mike nos enche sobre algum escândalo sexual que um dos Sonics foi envolvido, mas ele não pode citar nomes e Jasper me enche dos detalhes para esta noite. O céu está claro hoje e tudo o que posso pensar é em ter certeza de que Bella veja os malditos fogos de artifício.

Eu a observo se preparar para esta festa. Ela coloca seu sutiã agradável, suas costas para mim enquanto ela puxa as tiras pretas pelos seus ombros sardentos, ajustando os bojos antes de puxar o top de paetês vermelhos sobre sua cabeça. Ela mexe em seu jeans preto apertado, puxando-o sobre a sua calcinha rendada e eu franzo a testa quando sua bela bunda desaparece. Ela ajusta seu sutiã de novo e verifica seus peitos no espelho e eu sorrio. Ela é tão malditamente sexy quando acha que ninguém está olhando, quando ela está apenas sendo ela mesma.

Nós bebemos champanhe no jantar e nossa mesa tem uma vista da água. Bella pede um hambúrguer e sorvete. Ela sabe o que ela gosta e não importa que ela esteja em um dos restaurantes mais agradáveis de frutos do mar no centro de Seattle, em uma sala de jantar privada, na véspera do milênio. Ela ainda consegue o que quer.

Após o jantar, pegamos um táxi para a festa. Eu assisto Bella se misturar. Ela fica na cozinha, balançando a cabeça para uma morena muito alta. Ela está bebendo uma cerveja, seus lábios envolvendo em torno da garrafa, enquanto a senhora dá goles em seu vinho e eu sei que ela está desconfortável. Ela sempre mastiga seus lábios quando está desconfortável. Eu sorrio como um idiota quando ela me vê, porque eu sei que vou fazê-la rir.

Nós colocamos nossos casacos e vamos para o pátio quando fica perto da meia-noite. Bella agarra sua bolsa da câmera e sai para o cais flutuante e eu a sigo. Ela senta, suas botas penduradas na borda.

"Eles soltarão os fogos de artifício do Space Needle. Devemos ser capazes de vê-los sobre a água." Eu digo quando sento ao lado dela e ela se contorce sob o meu braço.

"Oh, bom! Eu preciso de algumas imagens dos fogos de artifício para o meu livro. E Riley disse que eu deveria focar nos pontos de referência." Bella diz antes de esticar seu pescoço para beijar minha mandíbula. Eu verifico o meu relógio e sussurro em seu ouvido.

"Um minuto." Ela treme e sorri para mim em excitação.

"Eu estou esperando que algo dê errado. Como se eu tivesse medo de falar sobre isso porque eu poderia dar azar." Ela diz e eu rio.

Os pátios em todo o lago estão começando a entrar em erupção com aplausos e assobios. Eles estão em contagem regressiva agora, suas vozes soando em uníssono.

_Dez, nove, oito..._

Dezessete anos. Nós estivemos planejando isso por quase duas décadas.

_Sete, seis, cinco..._

Ela inclina-se contra o meu peito. Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e nossas mãos se unem, a aliança de ouro em seu dedo está gelada contra minha pele.

_Quatro, três, dois_...

O céu inflama e o cais treme quando a noite inteira explode com celebração. Há estalos e estrondos e gritos e música e eu beijo Bella. Seus lábios estão frios, mas sua língua está quente e eu estou desesperado pelo calor. Sua mão agarra a minha nuca e eu não consigo ter o suficiente dela enquanto o céu escuro se enche de cor. Ela puxa seus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu coloco um leve beijo em seus lábios, depois em seu nariz gelado e então em seus lábios novamente.

"Você está perdendo o show." Eu digo calmamente e ela sorri.

"Totalmente vale a pena".

Ela relaxa no meu peito e eu abraço ao seu redor, nossos dedos entrelaçados novamente. Sua mão está fria e eu estou prestes a sugerir luvas quando ela se afasta e puxa sua câmera da sua bolsa. Ela capta as explosões de cor e está completamente focada.

"Olhe para isso, olhe para a água. Não é incrível? Veja como parece com vidro, a cor refletindo o movimento. Parece que está dançando." Ela diz e eu luto com as camadas de tecido para encontrar sua pele. Há fios e eu desço e depois seu pescoço quente, e eu respiro.

"Você sempre foi assim, sabe? Perceptiva, observadora, atenta. A maneira como você vê as coisas, coisas que eu não notaria nem em um milhão de anos, você as vê e as torna visíveis para os outros. Isso, minha querida, é o que eu acho que é incrível." Faço uma pausa e aperto meus braços, desesperado para chegar ainda mais perto dela.

"Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu imaginei este exato momento".

Ela se vira para olhar para mim e seus olhos estão arregalados. Seus lábios puxam em um sorriso e eu estou em casa.

"Oh, eu acho que tenho uma ideia." Ela diz enquanto se aconchega no meu peito. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que nos levou 17 anos para chegar a este momento".

"Nada mais de '_talvez no próximo ano_' para nós." Eu beijo seu templo e seu cabelo fáz cócegas no meu nariz e eu suspiro.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Bella".

"Não." Ela responde rapidamente. "_O Mais Feliz_ Ano Novo".

Ela é tão fodidamente combativa, mas eu estou saturado. Total e completamente.

Tudo começou com um empurrão, um sorriso, aquela pequena atitude esnobe que era para me afastar, mas puxou-me para dentro. Quando eu bati a correia do maiô de uma menina magricela de olhos castanhos com uma grande trança, isso mudou minha vida para sempre.

Demorou 17 anos. Dezessete verões para quebrar várias camadas, duras e ásperas em alguns lugares, mas onduladas e suaves em outros. Tivemos o calor ardente e águas agitadas. Tivemos ar pesado e altas montanhas vermelhas. E, como a terra que sucumbe ao fluxo persistente, esculpimos um canyon monumental. Nós nos equilibramos, uma curva delicada de dar e receber e, juntos, nós tivemos sucesso.

Nós voltaremos para lá em junho, é claro. Para o rio, para o nosso lugar.

Apenas pelo verão.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, chegamos ao fim dessa fic linda, espero que todas tenham gostado dessa história tanto quanto nós amamos traduzi-la._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram._

_Eu tenho que agradecer à D, que mostrou essa fic pra Nêni. E à Nêni, que surtou tanto com essa história linda, que não sossegou até conseguir a equipe para ajudá-la com a tradução. E a todas as meninas que ajudaram com seu tempo ajudando na tradução dessa fic: Nêni, Laysa Melo, Larissa Cantanhede, LeiliPattz e Maiara Turatti. E agradecemos à autora, **camoozle**, que permitiu a tradução dessa história.  
_

_Ah, e a Irene tem a autorização de todas as fics dessa autora, então algum dia será postada outra fic dela por aqui._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Cora desesperada pq acabou! Mas não se desesperem... temos mais fics para deixar vcs loucas! Kkkk_

_Esse final não poderia ser mais perfeito. Eles foram pra Seattle e ainda terão a Marina. Tudo se encaixou... Eles vão se casar... Todo mundo teve sxeu final feliz, até a Leah, que foi uma grande amiga da Bella._

_Essa fic me deixa com aquele caroço na garganta, sabe? Aquela emoção forte de quando vc conhece a pessoa e fica feliz por ela... sei lá... como se esses personagens fossem meus amigos e eu fiquei durante 17 anos torcendo por eles. Quero ir pro Rio, pra marina da Bella no verão. Alguém me faz companhia? KKKK_

_Amo muitoooooo tudo isso!_

**_Irene_**


End file.
